Summation Situation
by Dexter1995
Summary: Two years after the Hamato's last stand with the Shredder, a shift has now taken hold of the crime fighting business. Kaito and Molly have started a new era as the Hamato Clan vigilantes and have been having success keeping the streets clean all on their own... or so they thought? Part of the "Flirting with the Enemy" tetralogy. I do not own TMNT or any of it's characters.
1. Prologue

**Hello my lovely readers! Well, it's official, the fourth and final story of the "Flirting with the Enemy" tetralogy has arrived! This story was something that I was thinking about for a while depending on how "Forward Progressions" went. Which as usual I was totally blown away by the support from all of you. Especially when I heard how much you guys really liked my OC's that I integrated into the story, aka Molly and Kaito. Then all of you were asking if I was going to make a fourth story or not, which made me feel so touched to see how much you all love what I write and wanted the story to continue. Also the fact that some of you called me one of the best authors on the site?! I'm so humbled. Again, I just have to gush with thanks again to all of you. I started writing this series on whim two years ago and you all jumped on this bandwagon and made it way more successful than I was picturing. I mean this whole series so far has come to a grand total of over 520 reviews, 124 favorites, and 130 follows… and GROWING?! Seriously, you guys are all amazing and I seriously want to thank each and every one of you so much for making this series so popular and making me smile by hearing what you all have to say. Okay, I'm done with me being long winded now, haha. This story is mainly going to be centered around Molly and Kaito as the newest generation of ninja vigilantes. But there will be some minor Leorai and of course Raphael and Mona. But I hope you like the plot and the surprises this story holds just like the others, but I'll leave all that to you to form your opinions. This story takes place a couple months after the final events of the last chapter of "Forward Progressions". Without further or do, chapter 1 of "Summation Situation". Enjoy! **

**(Molly's POV)**

"Well, this seems like a good place to set up." I say as I smile and look around the rooftop. "I take that as, let's set up?" Kaito says with a smirk as he puts down the satchel. "You got it." I reply back with a smile as Kaito pulled out the police scanner.

Ah… this is what I've been waiting for all day.

After the first week of junior year and me still having to deal with Nick spitting spit wads at my head like an annoying, immature llama, I especially was waiting for patrol tonight.

Although during weeknights, Kaito and I usually do patrol together. Even since my 16th birthday several months back… Uncle Leo and my dad let most of the _vigilanteing_ go to Kaito and I.

After the battle with the Shredder two years back, things started to... _shift_.

Ever since my dad got promoted to assistant foreman by his boss and Uncle Leo opened his dojo, they kind of took a step back. Even though it was hard for my dad to sit out of the action, but he eventually accepted that Kaito and I needed space to do this on our own now, and I think Uncle Leo realized he needed to take a step back from patrolling with the business at the dojo growing and the fact that Kaya is in the picture now… well, besides I think he also picked up that Kaito and I were ready to take over.

Although sometimes dad and Uncle Leo join us once in a while.

Also, not to sound totally cocky, but Kaito and I have been really… well, _kickin' butt and takin' names._ Kaito and I are a really awesome dynamic duo. Or as Kaito puts it, '_We're like superheroes... but cooler.'_'

Don't get me wrong Kaito and I in all reality are really like most 16 year olds, well Kaito's going to be 17 next month but that's detail. I mean, we go to high school, do homework, have jobs after school working at the dojo… it's just that by night we're ninja vigilantes.

But it's not all serious business. We hang out like teenagers usually do.

It's just that while most people our age hang out at movie theaters, arcades, or diners… Kaito and I hang out on a rooftop eating pizza, drinking sodas, and me hurling things into the air for Kaito to shoot with his yumi.

It's basically to help pass the time as we wait to hear something on our police scanner about what the gangs and rock bottom scum are doing so we can take them down and then leave it to the police, but we always leave the police their _gifts_ and go away before they even know what happened.

Kaito and I are strict to the ninja code, don't be noticed and stay in the shadows.

"Hey Molly, rooftop full of winged rats at 3 o'clock." Kaito says as he loaded up his yumi and I looked over and smirked at I shook my head at this group of pigeons on the rooftop next to us.

Kaito hates pigeons… and I mean _hates_ pigeons.

He's hated them ever since we patrolled together last year and we were staking out this area when heard a flock of birds flying by overhead and all of a sudden I heard, "Ugh! Are you freaking kidding me?!" That was when I burst out laughing when I turned around and saw Kaito covered from head to toe in bird crap.

It took him months to scrub it all off his uniform and armor and ever since he has black listed every pigeon that comes within eye or ear shot of him.

I watched him load up his bow and pull back.

"Want me to do the honors?" I ask with a smirk as I pick up an empty can I found on the rooftop. "The honor is all yours, cousin." He permits, focused.

I chucked the can at the pigeons and they all frantically flapped over our roof top. Then Kaito pretty much rapid fired his arrows like usual, still have to admit… Kaito's probably the best archer I've ever seen. All I saw was the aftermath of five pigeons on the roof.

I looked over and saw Kaito looking almost vindicated, almost relieved that he got that out of his system.

"Nice shooting _Tametomo_. You should stop by city hall and offer to do pigeon population control for the mayor as a side job for some extra cash." I say, joking around. Kaito snorted out a laugh as he said, "Oh, don't tempt me. I'd even do it for free."

We both looked at each other before cracking up.

"Speaking of _tempting offers_. Nick still shooting spit balls at you?" He inquires, clearly teasing me, and raising an eyebrow at me. I felt in my hair and realized I missed one that was still stuck in my hair.

"Still doesn't get it?" He teases, knowing that Nick still has some weird infatuation with me.

Okay to be honest, it's literally taking everything in me to not beat that stupid slime ball into the ground for the umpteenth time. Last week I walked out of school and I was forced to walk by Nick and I heard that immature _whistle_ that made me want to just walk back and slap that stupid smile off his dumb face.

I scoff and respond, "Look, if I make it to graduation without killing him... it'll be a freaking miracle."

To be honest, it's not just Nick. The overall situation with the guys I go to school with hasn't changed. They're all still really annoying and immature. Kaito's pretty much the only thing my age with a Y chromosome that is actually not either immature or completely annoying.

You'd think that by 16 and 17 years old people would take things at least a little more seriously and be able to act a little more mature... but sadly it's still the _status quote_ from before.

Hey, whatever, what else can I do but grin and bear it, right? Also to be honest, I'm not really looking for a relationship right now.

We kept waiting and so far the night seemed to be uneventful until we finally struck _pay dirt opportunity_… "_Calling all nearby units, breaking and entering at Pratt Jeweler's on 22nd street."_ Kaito and I smirked and Kaito put his facial armor on over lower half of his face as we started off toward the location.

Time to bust some chops.

* * *

We hopped down and we saw large glass window of the front of the jewelry store was smashed in. Kaito and I looked at each other and nodded as we went in stealth to take these scum bags by surprise.

I looked to Kaito as I mouthed, "One… two… three." Then we pulled out our weapons as we jumped in and I started, "Surprise scum… bags?"

At that moment I felt my kama shaking in my hands before throwing them at the floor and yelling, "DAMMIT! Are you freaking kidding me?! AGAIN?!" On the ground were these two guys. Both already beaten up, unconscious, and tied up on the floor.

Then I heard one of the guys slowly waking up and groaning in pain. I'd had freaking enough of this.

I stomped over to the guy on the floor and pulled him up by his shirt, wanting to get my thoughts confirmed, as I demanded through my teeth, "Tell me who did this?" He just kept groaning and I was getting even more irritated as I threw him at the wall and pinned him there.

"Hey cool down, I think they've had enough." Kaito says, sounding just like Uncle Leo. Well, like father like son, right?

I just brushed it off as I ground out through my teeth again, "I said, tell me scumbag."

He was still barely conscious as he said these words in this order, "Fast… really... fast… h-hurt… really... hurt." Then he went under again and I threw him to the floor, completely irritated.

I was about to turn to Kaito when we saw flashing lights from the cop cars outside and we had to make a stealthy escape out back.

* * *

I immediately went up to my room after I came home from patrol, still completely irked out of my mind from just earlier with the situation at that jewelry store.

_He struck again_.

Throughout the whole summer Kaito and I have had this same thing happen several different times. We get a tip on the police scanner, go check the place out to give someone what they have coming to them, and then we find that someone has gotten there before us.

I pulled out my journal from my nightstand drawer.

It was within that first week that Kaito and I realized exactly what was going on. We weren't the only vigilantes anymore.

We'd just show up at places and it would be exactly like tonight at the jewelry store. Kaito and I get there and the crooks were already pacified and their bag of stolen items would be sitting on the clerk's counter.

For the next couple weeks we kept thinking it was a group that was doing it, or at least a pair like Kaito and I.

Until one night about 3 weeks ago… I flipped back to my entry as I carefully studied what I wrote about the encounter.

* * *

_July 15th_

_We were closing in on a disturbance call that the police said sounded like a mugging in progress. _

_We were about to close in when we heard a disturbance in the alley below. We had our weapons in hand as we peered over the edge of the building and saw four figures below. Three looked like typical thugs, but then we saw this figure below with them who didn't seem to fit. _

_It appeared to be a young male, if I were to guess based on their body type. But as we kept looking and were about to join them to get in on the action, thinking the guy was the one about to get mugged... until the tables suddenly turned. _

_Two of the thugs tried to rush at him with their crowbar and switchblade when he dodged both of them and then drew a weapon of some kind from his back. I was really confused when I saw that it seemed to be just a standard hockey stick. _

_He started to use these quick, fluid, swift, and effective strikes on the thugs… well until his hockey stick broke, but then he quickly flung a nearby garbage can lid to knock out the last one. _

_Kaito and I glanced at each other with wide eyes as we processed what we finally found out. _

_We found the new vigilante. _

_It was hard to make him out. I tried and failed to get a look at his appearance, one it was way too dark and two he had hood on that shrouded his face, preventing me from seeing who he really was. _

_Which was really annoying. _

_But I tried to take note of his appearance. He was kind of on the tall side. Around 6 feet maybe a little less and he looked about Kaito's build, maybe slightly leaner but not by much, and he was wearing a hoodie made of athletic material. _

_I could tell by the way that it wasn't hanging loose on him like a usual sweat shirt that would've obstructed his movement. It was made out of the same material as Kaito and I's undershirts we suit up with during winter that we use to keep warm. _

_His hoodie was black but what caught my eye was the green material on the upper arms and a green strip of material running vertically down the black material of each of his forearms. _

_His pants looked like slightly form fitted athletic pants, also in black with black footwear of some kind and his hands looked tapped up. You could tell by the things he chose for his _uniform _that he dressed for agility purposes. _

_Form fitted clothes made you more quick and effective in your activity and prevent you from getting snagged on something in your way… and I could tell he knew that. Kaito and I were going to confront him but then we were distracted by police sirens. _

_By the time we looked back into the alley, the vigilante was gone._

* * *

I flipped to a new page and angrily started scribbling down our encounter with the new tool bag that's been taking away Kaito and I's unofficial job.

Look, I am not going to take this lying down and let some schwanz, while I will admit he seems resourceful and knows some moves, just waltz in and _play hero_. Kaito and I have been in the business of ninjutsu since we were 3 and I highly doubt this guy has that kind of training on his life _resumé_.

I haven't been so determined about something since I first encountered Kaito and this time is no different, actually I think I want to confront this guy even more. I will find out who this guy is and why the hell he's encroaching on the vigilante business that Kaito and I should have full reign over.

Because dammit we were here first!

But you know what? Fine… he wants to play hero, okay then. But who's to say Kaito and I won't eventually catch this _rookie_ sooner or later. I closed up my journal and put it away and then I crawled under my covers.

Starting right now… let the games begin.

**A little short I know, but I just wanted a prolouge to introduce the events of story. Looks like Kaito and Molly, especially Molly, aren't too happy about the newest vigilante butting in on their crime fighting business. The question is... who is he? Well, thanks for reading and please tell me if you'd like this continued. Have a good one!**

**-Dexter 1995 **


	2. Concurrence

**Hello again! Thank you all so much for your reviews. It is very much appreciated. I was also very intrigued to see your guesses on who the new crime fighting vigilante is. Some of you even saying it was something Casey Jones related. All I'll say on that score is that in the overall TMNT universe… Casey Jones wasn't the only ally of the Turtles that fought with a hockey stick. But that's the only hint I'll give you guys. Well, on with the story!**

**(Kaito's POV)**

I was meditating in my room before patrol. Molly and I only worked Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday when we taught our class or when my parents needed help setting something up for one of their classes.

So since it was Friday, I had the night off.

My parents were running a session down stairs in the dojo and I usually just stay up here to keep an on Kaya. I know a lot of people complain about watching their younger siblings, but I don't really mind.

Actually I really like watching my sister.

I don't know, I just feel like I am a lot more grateful about things people take for granite. Like just the simple thing of having a family. The first 14 years of my life… you know, sure I had my mother, but I just always felt like there was something missing.

But now I finally have what I always wanted, especially when I finally met my father. I finally have the family I always wanted. My parents are married and now I even have a little sister.

Even though the age difference between us is pretty…_ spread out_. I mean come on, By the time I'm in my early thirties, Kaya will be my age by then. But, I still really like having her around.

What can I say? When it comes to my sister, she brings out my softer side.

I let out a deep breath as I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my uniform laying on my bed.

It was actually very similar to my old one, but it had some definite changes, especially when I flipped over my leather torso armor and saw the Hamato Clan emblem etched into the back.

I was glad most of my old uniform was destroyed during my… _mutation_ two years ago.

I barely remembered anything that happened after it. I just remember being really confused, like that stuff warped my brain or something. It was like I was sharing my mind with someone other than myself. I vaguely recognized my parents and even Molly because of that sensation, but it was like I couldn't recognize them at the same time.

It was a really beyond insane situation, but at the same time when I was turned back, I felt almost… _reborn_ in a way.

With _everything _that kept mother and I from being with father, we finally felt like we were truly free to have a life, a new life.

We moved in with father and I just remember the one thing in me that I wanted. I wanted to finally change my last name to my father's. I have to say Hamato Kaito definitely feels better, like who I was always meant to be. Just to finally share a link to my father and finally be his son in every way possible, even though mother tells me there are barely any ways that exist where I'm not like father.

As much as I want to deny it, I can't. I can freely admit that I'm a lot like my father, especially now that I've seen pictures of father at my age… it's really crazy how much I look like him.

I finally got suited up and walked over to my dresser and got my happuri and facial piece. Father asked me if I wanted a mask at one point like he, Molly, and everyone else had one in the Clan… but masks aren't really my thing. Besides I've always worn a happuri and prefered concealing my identity with just a piece of facial armor over the lower half of my face like mother.

I heard mother and father walking back upstairs, so I put on my utility belt and put my juji-ken in their sheaths at my sides before slinging my yebira over my shoulder followed by my yumi.

As I latched my steel forearm plates and put on my archery glove, I kept thinking about the new vigilante that Molly and I keep running into.

We still have no idea who is or anything. He literally showed up at the beginning of the summer and we've been seeing the traces of his _deeds_ in his wake when we get to the scene.

I mean, I'm slightly confused by this guy just showing up out of nowhere, but Molly takes it a step further. I'm pretty sure if we ever actually get face to face with this guy, Molly will probably want to at the very least question him unmercifully… or give him a sharp jab in the face out of frustration.

I don't know why it gets to Molly so much. I say if some guy wants to give crime fighting a shot, I don't really care.

Besides after that one time Molly and I saw him fighting those thugs… I could even see he wasn't just some doofus who wanted to play hero. This was a guy who knew how to fight.

His fighting style was very quick, precise, effective, and… _intuitive_. You could tell by watching this guy fight and how he handles criminals that he wasn't a complete halfwit. This is a guy who is pretty smart and resourceful. I just shrugged as I headed out of my room just to tell mother and father I was going. Well, guess it's time to head out.

**(Mona's POV)**

"I'm heading out!" I heard Molly call out as she walked toward the front door to go out on patrol.

"Alright, be careful!" I call out back. Then I heard the door close as her heard her say, "Okay, bye mom!"

To be honest, I'm actually not as overly concerned about Molly as I used to be. Don't get me wrong I always have that _motherly worrying instinct_ that naturally lurks in me, but I always have to remind myself of the fact that Molly's 16 and has been patrolling for the last 3 years. That and she's been training in ninjutsu since she was 3.

Not to mention, Molly's a lot like me when I was her age. Molly maybe on the _smaller side_ like me, but she's always been a tough little thing.

Although I'm one to talk. Sure Molly's short like me but she's past me up in height within the past 2 years, which isn't a huge accomplishment now that I think about it, considering I'm like the size of a garden gnome. Okay I'm 4'11'' and maybe that's an exaggeration, but I know I'm short.

Well, anyway, I couldn't help but notice that lately Molly looks kind of irritated, _tense,_ and _mentally preoccupied_ when she gets home from patrol. Raph and I usually stay up just to make sure Molly comes home safe, but whenever we asked her if everything went okay, she always had this annoyed expression on her face but insisted that it's nothing. But I wasn't so sure. I even asked Kaito one time and even he gave a very vague explanation.

Well, I'm sure I'll find out eventually.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked into Raph and I's bedroom to see Raph sitting up in bed and watching TV. It was some preseason Hockey game that was on and Raph was just watching it indifferently.

I leaned in the doorway as I looked at him.

I knew not going on patrols as often as he used to is still something he's trying to adjust to.

Look, my husband's a brawler. I don't mean Raph's the type of guy that's always intentionally starting fights just for the hell of it, because he's not that kind of guy. Hey my husband may be a hot head, but he only fights for a reason.

He's a crime fighter and I know he misses going out there and putting crooks their place. Yet at the same time, he knows that Molly's old enough to handle herself and that her and Kaito need space to do things on their own now.

I smirked as an idea came into my head. I closed and locked the door before I crawled into bed and snuggled up to him a little and his arm slowly wrapped around me. "How are you holding up?" I ask, running one of my hands on his forearm. I felt him shrug as he replied, "Eh you know, other than the fact that my daughter doesn't need me anymore, I'm just peachy." He scoffed indignantly and rolled my eyes.

_Here he goes again._

"Raph, c'mon, you know it's not like that. Just because you and Leo stepped back doesn't mean that neither Molly or Kaito don't need either of you. They're getting older and both of you knew they need their space. You know that. Also, you can't tell me you didn't get enough action going out almost every night for the past 17 years to bash some heads in wasn't good enough for you? How do you think I felt when I stopped patrolling at first?" I teased, trying to make him see my point, but mostly just messing around with him.

He glanced at me with a smirk and said, "You always know just what to say, don't ya?" I laughed a little and replied, "Is that sarcasm I hear?" "Maybe." He says back and both of us let out a laugh.

I glanced toward our bedroom door to make sure it was still closed.

I smirked again as I turned toward him and started, "So… Jimmy's playing videogames in his room and Molly's out."

That was when I slowly saw a corner of his mouth curl up as he slowly looked at me with that signature smirk. He turned me under him in one swift motion, still holding that smirk as I returned the gesture and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you thinking what I think you are?" He asks slyly. I put a coy grin on my face as I shrugged from where I was and replied, "Maybe, but that's for you to find out… if you want to?"

I saw him smirk as we both laughed a little and he leaned in to kiss me.

**(Molly's POV)**

It was a pretty quiet night, nothing came in on the police scanner.

I was leaning against a support on a billboard as I looked to the street below. Kaito already went home, but I was still completely annoyed and wanted to stay out to clear my head.

I don't know why this has been getting to me. That freaking guy struck again this week from that last encounter a week ago at that jewelry store.

I started to walk along the other nearby rooftops as I continued to think. Eventually, I stopped and stayed on a rooftop as I started to just rant to myself. This whole thing has literally been driving me crazy. "That stupid freaking…" I stopped when I heard movement in the alley below.

I pulled out my kama incase I was in for something.

I peered over the edge of the building into the dark alley, cloaked in shadows.

But in the darkness I saw movement, a figure came into my line of sight. Then as the figure stepped closer to the lite street adjacent to it, I saw that freaking hockey stick strapped to the back of none other than the thing that's been driving me to the brink of insanity.

He was standing in a lite space, but I still couldn't make out who he was.

He still wore that same _uniform_ he's been sporting since every other time I've seen him and had his hood up that still covered his face. UGH! I wish I actually could see what his stupid face looks like so I can jump down there and knock his teeth in!

As much as I wanted to jump down there and confront him, I decided to hang back.

I watched as he looked in both directions and started to head off into another direction. I immediately started to go from rooftop to rooftop as I followed him.

He kept cutting these tight corners as I continued to practically hunt him down. Okay, I know I really don't like this guy for butting in and usually don't give him much credit, but I will give him one thing… this guy is really pretty freaking fast.

I kept following him and I almost lost him couple times, but then I saw him sprint into an alley way. This is my chance. I jumped into the alley hoping to finally cut him off and ask him what his big freaking idea was.

I had my kama at the ready as my feet planted into the ground, "Okay buddy, what's the…" there was no sign of him, he was gone. I just starting throwing stuff around and kicking my feet against the pavement in a state of intense irritated frustration.

_Are you kidding me?! Where did he freaking go?! Is he like a freaking phantom or something?! _Oh buddy, you are messing with the wrong chick right now.

I swear, when I finally find out who this guy is and catch him… oh, is he gonna get it.

**Looks like the new vigilante is still unknowingly pushing Molly's buttons to their limits without even knowing it. What's going to happen next? You'll just have to wait and see. Thank you all so much for reading reviews are always appreciated. Have lovely day everyone!**

**-Dexter1995 **


	3. Diversion

**Hello again, my amazing readers! Thank you all again so much for the comments and support to the story. I would also like to respond to one particular one right now from a 'Guest' reviewer regarding Molly. The allusion to Molly getting so angry and bent over the vigilante situation and why she didn't seem half as bad as she does now when she first encountered Kaito. Just keep in mind that unlike Kaito, who was only a mystery to her for barely a month, this new vigilante has been unknowingly interfering with them for an entire summer and even now continuing his streak into their new school year. Also... let's just put it this way, if someone has been irritating and annoying to anyone else for an extended duration of time like that, I'm sure almost anyone would be extremely annoyed to the point of acting irrational. That and in Molly's case, she actually is better than her father when it comes to her anger, it's just all goes back to how Leo described her in the first chapter of "Forward Progressions". Molly actually does act a lot like Mona, but if you push Molly's buttons enough, that's when the Raphael in her comes out. Haha. Anyway, I hope that explanation clears things up for everyone. Thank you all so much again and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

**({No POV})**

Leonardo was looking at the papers in front of him at his desk in the small office of the dojo.

Sitting in a chair on the other side of his desk was a boy around the age of 16 with very short, clean-cut yet layered light blonde hair. He was wearing a yellow short sleeve polo with a pair of dark green cargo pants and pair of red high top sneakers.

His light blue-grey eyes trained around the office as he was waiting for a response from Leonardo.

Finally Leonardo spoke up, "Well, I have to say I'm surprised your sensei didn't want to take you on at his dojo." The boy straightened up in his seat as he replied, "He had no more spots open to hire anyone right now, but he told me you were looking for help, so I thought I'd try here."

Leonardo looked through the papers before saying, "Well you definitely meet my training level requirement to work here. So you are a 3rd Dan black belt from what I see here?"

The young man nodded as he said, "Yes sir, I am. I can bring in all my past belts if you want to see them?" Leonardo smiled as he shook his head and replied, "No, there's no need for that. Besides I have it here on the record your sensei sent to me."

"Look sir, I know you don't know me or my skill set, but I'm a very hard worker and I know that I can teach what I've learned." The young man says, expressing his determination to want the job.

Leonardo gave the boy an intrigued look as he took in what he just said. Deep down Leonardo couldn't help himself from liking his attitude, it showed the sign of a strong and independent character.

"So you are serious about wanting to work here?" Leonardo inquires. "Yes and if you give me the opportunity I promise I won't disappoint." The young man replied in all seriousness.

"Well, I'd have to talk it over with my wife before I give you an answer… but don't be surprised if I give you a call later tonight about it." Leonardo alludes smiling, standing up from his chair and reaching out his hand.

The boy stood up and gave Leonardo a slightly surprised and appreciative look as he grabbed Leonardo's hand and shook it. "You won't regret this." The young man says back determined and couldn't stop himself from grinning slightly.

"No, I don't think I will." Leonardo says back with a slight grin.

_**Later that night**_

**(Molly's POV)**

Kaito and I did something a little out of our usual routine. We decided to drop our usual police scanner routine and just do an old school patrol. We might have better luck being at the scene of a crime before you know who can show up.

We kept running until we heard a crash coming from the next block over.

Kaito and I stopped and looked at each other before immediately running to the ledge of the building to see what was going on. It was a currency exchange that had the front window busted open.

We were able to catch it in time as we two guys climb through the window and a completely recognizable figure out front looking around to see if they were being noticed; Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons.

In my dad and uncles' day, the Purple Dragons were just this gang of wannabe street thugs. In fact my dad always referred to them as _the three bone headed punching bags_ that were just there for basically a good and easy beat down for them. But they disbanded about 5 years ago.

However, just recently as Kaito and I started taking over keeping the streets clean, we noticed activity at the the fortune cookie factory in Chinatown, which my dad told me used to be the Purple Dragon's turf.

It wasn't until we caught them trying to hold up this fishmonger shop in Chinatown that we found out the Purple Dragon's have returned.

But they weren't as _incompetent_ as my dad always said they used to be.

They weren't just a wannabe gang of deadbeat, thick headed thugs. They seemed very organized and sometimes even manage to escape Kaito and I at times, or at least one particular guy always manages to pull that off somehow, Hun.

Hun is the Purple Dragon's new leader and orchestrator.

Though while I will admit that I completely hate his guts; however, unlike most of the guys Kaito and I deal with, Hun and even some of his toadies are actually slightly more of a challenge.

Basically meaning that unlike most of the lowlife crooks we deal with, they actually do know how to fight. Judging by their fighting style, or at least from what I've noticed about the way Hun fights, Kung Fu is the name of their game.

But they are still dirty fighters. I still owe Hun a good whooping from last time when he managed to jab me in the gut with a set of brass knuckles, which by the way is not much fun to take a hit from. But it wasn't entirely too bad, I wasn't hurt by it or anything.

Although I do give him credit for actually fighting me and not giving the old degrading, cliche, and aggravating line of '_I don't want to hit a girl'_. Always _love it_ when lowlife crooks throw that line on me as a teasing joke.

Kaito and I looked at each other as we saw Hun casually step inside the store. We nodded as we made our way down and outside the store where we heard them talking and rummaging through the money they were taking.

Hun looked impatient and rushed as he urged, "C'mon you idiots, we need to get out of here before those two juvenile deterrents show up."

"Too late for that, Hun." Kaito said as we sprung into the shop and pulled out our weapons. "Yeah, you didn't think we'd miss out on a _meet and greet _again, did you?" I say, smirking and messing with him by the fact we caught them red handed.

"I have no time for this." Hun said as as he took out a short blade from his belt and Hun came right at me and Kaito started to take on some of the grunts.

"Huh, still haven't improved your arsenal beyond some butter knives yet, Hun?" I say, trying to get in his head as we kept exchanging slashes. We kept fighting until I sensed someone about to attack me from behind.

I turned around and managed to take out one of Hun's grunts that was trying to bling side me, but by the time I turned around and saw Kaito knocked out the last of them, we noticed Hun with a bag running toward and escaping out the back exit.

"Oh no you don't." I say to myself as Kaito and I took off after him. By the time we got out of the alley, Hun was already rounding a corner into an adjacent alley that we knew led to a dead end.

We had him.

But when we were about to round the corner, we heard grunting and some other kind of commotion going on until we heard what sounded like a crash of something, like something hitting a trash can.

Then I rounded the corner and then I froze up.

In front of us holding up a pacified Hun by the collar of his shirt in the darkness was another figure, a hooded figure. Although he couldn't see us and we could couldn't see him very well, the outline of hockey stick in his hand was the dead give away.

_Him._

He noticed us looking at him and I was about ready to stomp over to this yutz and finally ask him his freaking deal was and who he was when I saw him release Hun and reach for something.

I didn't know what he was going to do, but I wasn't about to wait and find out. But I was too late when he threw something that slid in front of Kaito and I.

It was some oval shaped object that I had no idea what it could possibly be. Then I saw this red light on it start flashing before both Kaito and I clasped our hands over our ears as the thing on the ground let out this deafening and piercing high pitched sound. It only lasted about 12 seconds, but by the time we looked up we realized it was just a harmless but effective diversion.

_He_ was gone.

I glanced down at Hun who was still beaten up and unconscious with the bag of stolen items near him on the ground. I probably would started to have a conniption if it wasn't for the sound of police sirens that we managed hear even though our ears were still ringing.

With that we had to make an escape fast to avoid being noticed.

**(Kaito's POV)**

We made it onto a nearby rooftop and I glanced at Molly as she glanced below. I looked down as well to see the police officers handcuffing Hun and looking through the bag of money he was trying to steal.

My ears were still ringing from the diversion that the vigilante threw at us, but I wasn't upset about it.

Annoyed but not angry.

I do give him credit for his quick thinking and I don't blame him. I would've probably done something like that to avoid getting noticed by strangers and so would Molly. But looking at Molly right now, I knew there was a storm brewing in her mind. Molly was not going to take what just happened lying down.

I can guarantee it, trust me.

**Yes, in my story I decided to make Hun the leader of the revamped gang of Purple Dragons, but even Hun it seems was not immune from an encounter with the newest vigilante. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you so much for reading and please review if you can. Have a nice weekend everyone!**

**-Dexter1995**


	4. Interloper

**This chapter takes place the day after last chapter and begins with Molly and Kaito at school. Enjoy!**

**(Kaito's POV)**

I was in study hall trying to get all my homework done like usual, when I glanced back at Molly who was in the desk diagonally two back from me.

Her face was really tense and her hand was practically drilling her pen into her paper as she was writing almost aggressively.

My ears were still ringing from last night when the new vigilante threw that diversionary sound device our way. It was effective though, I'll give him credit there. But Molly was far from giving him any credit.

Molly's mind was brewing even more than last night.

She looked almost like she was getting to the point of snapping like a twig after her slowly getting more and more frustrated and irritated after months and months of have run ins with the new vigilante.

Now all that pent up frustration and irritation has now transformed and combined in Molly to create a funnel cloud of anger ready to rip through her like the scariest tornado ever seen by anything alive.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Nick stand up from his chair and looking Molly's way. He does this pretty much everyday and goes over to Molly's desk and tries to hit on her.

Okay, when I first started to go to school here two years ago and Molly told me about Nick, I thought she was just over exaggerating. But as time went on I realized she wasn't lying.

Nick is seriously obsessed with Molly in some weird way and seems like he gets some sick kick out of pushing her buttons until she can't take it anymore. I tried to make him leave her alone a couple time, but he's about as stupid as a lemming that just idiotically jumps off a cliff with nothing to gain.

Sure I tease Molly about the 'Nick thing' sometimes, but even I know how much Nick bothers her.

I've even seen her beat him up once, even though she's told me she's done it before. Once being when he and his gutless friends were trying to pick on Jimmy and his friends a couple years ago.

Which I can't blame her there, he's here brother. If I saw someone try to pick on Kaya, I don't care who they were I'd make them pay for trying to harm my sister.

I saw Nick walking down the aisle to get to Molly and I looked back at Molly who still had the look of intense emotion brewing deep down before looking back at Nick. Look, I really think that Nick and his friends should get anything that's coming to them, but I'd rather not have my cousin on trial for brutal murder today.

I put my hand up to stop Nick.

"Stop blocking me _Poster Boy_." He said irritated and pushed my hand off his chest. "Nick, if you don't want to get buried 6 feet under, then I would leave Molly alone." I warn. He scoffed as he said, "Shut up pretty boy, I'm not scared of you."

He just walked past me, misunderstanding what I meant as I mumbled to myself somewhat self-righteously, "I wasn't talking about me."

"Hey Hamato." He said and I looked behind me to see him starting to irritate Molly. Molly was still bent on ignoring him as Nick standing in front of her desk and putting his hands on either side of her paper that she was writing on.

"C'mon Molly, stop giving me the cold shoulder. So… wanna do something with me tonight?" He persists, flirting with her… _again_. "Hey, how 'bout you stop writing on that stupid piece of paper and look at something more worth your time?" He says semi-suggestively as I saw him put one of his hands over Molly's free hand that was holding her paper in place.

Then in the next moment Nick cried out for a split second, catching the attention of the entire room as everyone stared at what just happened.

Molly was still looking down at the paper, but she jabbed Nick in the hand with her pen.

I looked up front at the supervising teacher, who was looking at what happened like everyone else. I looked back at Molly, who was now slowly looking up at Nick with the most intense glare I've ever seen on her.

Her jaw looked locked up as she stared down Nick, who was trying not to break down from the pain.

After that Molly strained out two very direct words to get her point across, "Go… Away." Then she retracted the pen from his hand and Nick fell to his knees holding his hand.

I got a quick look at Nick's hand and just rolled my eyes. He only had a slight graze and an ink mark from the pen. Besides, even if he was hurt I still wouldn't feel sorry for him. He's like a stupid little kid that keeps playing too close to a bear trap and all the while pushing the bear trap, my cousin, to her maximum limits.

Then I saw the teacher walk up and he handed this slip of paper to Nick and nodded his head in the direction of the main office of the school. Then the teacher just went back to his desk and sat down as Nick walked out.

This happens all the time when something goes on between Molly and Nick.

It's no secret, everyone hates Nick, including pretty much all the teachers. Molly, on the other hand, is a straight A student and all the teachers love her. So if they see that Molly did something like she did to Nick just now, they don't even do anything about it.

In fact I think they all secretly wish they had the ability to do what Molly can when Nick's practically stalking her.

But I totally agree with that logic. I am a definite believer in Karma and that what goes around comes around. And Nick deserves whatever comes around his way, I'll say that much.

Well, all I'm hoping for right now is that nothing else tests Molly, at least for today.

**(Molly's POV)**

I felt slightly more relieved walking into the dojo.

I was hoping to use the hour before Kaito and I's class started to spar and blow off a little steam. After today… I really needed it. Kaito came down and we walked into the side of the dojo that Kaito and I hold our class in and train together.

We walked in, but then we stopped when we saw Uncle Leo talking to some guy and then shaking his hand.

He looked to be about the same age as Kaito and I and was about an inch taller than Kaito with short light blonde hair… and I mean _blonde_. I thought Uncle Mikey's hair was blonde, but his hair isn't half as blonde as this guy's.

Kaito and I gave each other confused looks before walking up to them.

Uncle Leo looked at us and smiled as he waved us over and said, "Kaito, Molly, I want you to meet someone." "Uncle, what's going on?" I ask, confused and what this guy had to do with anything.

Uncle Leo looked to the other guy as he said, "Okay, this is my son Kaito and my niece Molly. Molly, Kaito, this is Zachary Riley. He's from the Chie Dojo and has his 3rd Dan black belt in Karate. He's going to be to helping out."

"Helping with what?" I question, totally confused by Uncle Leo saying he was going to help. I didn't get it? We didn't seem like we really needed help around here. What did we need help with? Was this guy going to help by cleaning stuff or something?

"Well I was looking for someone to help take some of the workload off you and Kaito and help you with your classes." Uncle Leo explained.

The new guy smiled at us and then looked toward Kaito and held out his hand as he greeted, "Hey, just call me Zach. Nice to meet you." Kaito smiled and returned the greeting as he said, "Likewise."

Then Zach looked toward me and smiled and held out his hand to me too.

I could literally feel every blood vessel in my brain about to burst. First that stupid new vigilante threw that diversion at me last night to temporarily screw up my hearing, then I had Nick hitting on and practically sexually harassing me at school today, and now I'm getting help from from _beach boy_ over here?!

Oh, no way in Hell am I going to take this.

I immediately crossed my arms slowly but with a purpose as I looked him up and down before looking him right in the eyes and then finally saying, "No."

Zach gave me a confused look as he raised an eyebrow at me and said, reflecting his confusion about my response, "Um, I'm sorry?"

I didn't pay attention to him as I looked toward Uncle Leo. "Uncle, he can go right now." I say making a gesture behind me with my thumb. "What?" I heard Zach protest behind me, still confused.

"Molly, I just thought that it would be good to give you and Kaito a little more help to manage your class so that your students will benefit more with more instructors." Uncle Leo explains.

"Well Kaito and I don't _need_ help. We've been handling things just fine so far and there is no way I am working with _toe-head_ over here." I say getting in Zach's face and poking him in the chest.

But then something happened that I'm not used to when Zach gave me a look back and crossed his arms.

He rolled his eyes as he scoffed and retorted, "Oh, _toe-head_, because I'm blonde. _Hilarious_. What's next? _Blondie, Beach boy…_ try me. I've heard it all." "Oh okay _smart guy_, either way, I don't need help from _you_." I say still not backing down.

"What's wrong with me? What did I do?" He said, getting more testy with me and confused. Even though deep down I knew I started it. But I was angry. "You walked in here and butted in where you're not needed. That's what you did." I say pointedly, still in Zach's face.

"Well you've got a big mouth for someone who's only two feet tall." He snaps back at me in defense. My eyes narrowed as I grit my teeth, feeling my blood boiling in my veins.

Oh no, he did _not_ just say that.

"Listen _buddy_ I'm 5'2'', but I am not above showing you what I can do. I've beaten opponents down much bigger than _you_." I say back, fuming. "Are you threatening me?" He says, quirking an eyebrow at me confused and also irritated with me. "How about you come closer and I'll answer that question?" I challenge.

But then Uncle Leo came between us.

"Enough!" He ordered. "But sens…" "Ya mae!" He snapped and I immediately knew to shut my mouth. "Molly, Zach is working here and that is final. Now either everyone gets along or…" He dragged on the _or_. He didn't finish the sentence, but I was able to fill in the blank because knew what would have been the consequence for me.

As much as I didn't like it, I bowed my head to Uncle Leo and replied, "Hai sensei."

"Molly, Kaito, keep setting up for your class and start warming up. Zach, come with me and I'll get you a uniform." Uncle Leo says and we all bow our heads slightly before doing what we were told.

I saw Kaito looking at me and crossing his arms. I knew what was running through his mind as I pointed at him and said, "Don't even say it." Then Kaito just rolled his eyes at me as he walked toward the supply storage room.

I glanced back at Uncle Leo and Zach walking away. My eyes narrowing on Zach.

Look, I may have been forced into dealing with working along side _All-American golden boy_ over here, but that still doesn't mean I have to like him. And that's flat.

**Does the name Zach ring any bells to anyone? Well, I'll just explain. Zach is not an OC, far from it. Actually Zach was a real TMNT character from the 1987 TV series! Zach was a friend of the turtles. He was a 13 almost 14 year old boy in the series that always acted to help the turtles and even took on the Shredder with them a couple times and helped the turtles accomplish several other missions to save the day as well. You all know how I love to bring 1987 aspects into my stories, haha. But in my story I figure that since Zach was the same age as Molly and Kaito were in "Forward Progressions" that'd I just revamp his character a little bit, still retaining his defining mental and physical traits from the 1987 series, but just aged him up to be a 16 year old martial artist like Kaito and Molly. Thank you so much for reading and please review if you can.**


	5. Continuation

**Thank you so much for the comments. It's very much appreciated. Enjoy!**

**(Leo's POV)**

I was setting up for class later. Karai just went upstairs to check on Kaya and Kaito and Molly were still at school. I was setting up the next week's schedule on the bulletin board.

I was still going about what I was doing when I felt something fly into my legs before I heard a small, timid voice say, "Hi unka."

I whipped my head down when I saw that all too familiar little girl with black hair, freckles, and light blue eyes smiling up at me. Her arms clutched around my right leg, my youngest niece.

"Hi Sammie, what are you doing here?" I say as I pick her up and hold her, grinning ear to ear at her.

Sammie, or Samantha, is Mikey and Irma's daughter, and _final_ kid from what Irma told me recently. After Sammie was born, Irma finally _put her foot down_ with Mikey about him constantly forgetting to go to the hospital for the surgery since she had Benji 8 years ago.

But deep down I can tell that Irma was still extremely happy to have Sammie, just to have another girl in her house full of boys.

Look, as parents you love all your kids no matter what, but there is truth in the phrase that all fathers secretly want a son and mothers secretly want a daughter.

Like I know Donnie and April probably wanted a boy, but I can tell that once they had Edith, it was pretty much when they realized that just having their three girls was fine. Or Donnie always told me that it was better than the alternative with 3 boys.

Which I can see what he means by that.

Having a group of girls is more often than not _less physically destructive_ than having a group of boys like Mikey and Irma.

I kept looking around for someone when I heard, "Hey Leo, bro, what's happenin'?" I looked behind me and saw Mikey walking up to me, smiling like always.

"Hey Mikey, what are you doing here? Don't you have to get to work soon today?" I ask as Mikey kept walking up to me. "Nah dude, I had to take the week off. Too many built up vacation days. Thought I'd take Sammie out and see ya." He says and holds out his arms to take Sammie.

I smiled and handed her to Mikey.

"There we go sweetie, c'mere." Mikey says and takes Sammie, holds her, and gives her a kiss on the forehead. I smiled a little. Like I said before, Mikey's still the same weird, eccentric, and slightly immature guy deep down, but he is a good father.

Also I can relate to Mikey and all my brothers these days, now that I have a daughter of my own.

I smiled a little at Sammie.

Even though she does favor Mikey just like her older brothers, actually Sammie favors Mikey even more than her brothers because she's the only one out of Mikey's kids that has blue eyes, but Sammie's a very sweet and slightly timid little girl.

I wouldn't say she's shy, she's just a very quiet girl, which for anything quiet to come from Mikey is amazing.

Actually so far she seems to have actually gained more of her personality from Irma… thankfully. Hey, I love my nephews but they are all just like Mikey in every way possible and it was refreshing to see that so far Sammie was _breaking set_ from her brothers.

Then I saw Sammie start to fidget in Mikey's arms. "Wanna walk around? There you go, _Crash_." He says smiling and puts Sammie on her feet and she immediately takes off. Mikey looked at me and smiled, gesturing to Sammie with his thumb as he said, "She's really getting fast now, huh?"

I quirked an eyebrow at him at what he just called her.

"_Crash_?" I question. Mikey let out a slight laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Oh yeah, Benji started calling her that and the rest of us started catching on to it. Benji's good at naming stuff. He learned from the pro." He gestured to himself grinning.

I just still looked at him confused as I said, "So... why did he call her _Crash_?" "Well, you know, Sammie's just started really walking and running and stuff and… you know, she's like me and Irma with _luck_ and so she usually ends up…" Then as if to punctuate the statement I heard a small thud as I saw Sammie, who couldn't stop her forward momentum in time, run into one of the walls and fall down.

"Oh geez." I heard Mikey say as we both ran over to her.

I was expecting her to cry, but she didn't. Sammie was just sitting on the ground as Mikey picked her up and then Sammie just started giggling a little. Mikey smiled ear to ear at her and said, "See _Crash_, you're okay, right?"

Then Sammie wrapped her arms around Mikey's neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Mikey looked at me and shrugged. "What'd I tell ya, dude? Benji picked a good one. _Crash_ fits her." Mikey says pointing to Sammie.

As confused as I am right now, I just smiled.

**({No POV})**

Molly, Kaito, and Zach were grabbing equipment that they needed for their class.

Molly was walking up to a shelf and was reaching up to grab something from the top. Zach was nearby and was looking at her and walked over in her direction.

Molly was trying to use her full reach and looked like she was barely able to even touch the box on the top shelf, all the while making internal cures to herself about how being short sucks sometimes.

Zach was next to her, watching as she was barely able to reach it.

"Hey, do you need a hand? I can get that." Zach offers as he reached for the box to try and help Molly.

At that moment, Molly glared at Zach and said, frustrated and entirely annoyed, "I'm fine." Her voice had an edge as she was able to grab the box and take it off the shelf. Her gaze almost burning an angry hole right through him.

Zach defensively put his hands up and replied, "I was only trying to help." Molly tucked the box under her arm, still glaring at him, and retorted with a sharp tone, "Well, I don't need _your_ help, okay?"

With that, Molly made an abrupt exit out of the storage room.

Zach had a beyond confused and slightly irked expression on his face about this kind of thing happening for the second consecutive time between he and Molly. Meanwhile Kaito was still standing nearby and Zach slowly looked over to him.

Zach pointed toward where Molly went and asked, "Uh… is she always like this?"

Kaito shrugged. "No, Molly's actually not like this pretty much ever. Just trust me when I say that it's really got nothing to do with you. You just showed up at the wrong place and time. Something's been... _frustrating_ her lately and that's why she's like this." Kaito says, trying to come to Molly's defense in whatever way he could.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't give her an excuse to act like a freaking bear and rip my throat out whenever I just want to help." Zach replies, still getting slowly more irritated by Molly's behavior toward him.

Zach then took one of the pieces of equipment and walked out. Kaito just looked at the door and then pressed his right palm to his forehead out of slight stress.

Kaito picked up the last piece of equipment as he sighed to himself, "Here we go again."

**I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to get this up before I need to start studying for my final exams. Looks like Molly is still inadvertently being short with Zach for no apparent reason… and Kaito is stuck right in the middle of it. Poor guy. lol. Also, I hope you liked the beginning with the outcome from Irma and Mikey's end after that part in "Forward Progressions" by introducing Sammie. I hope you liked the chapter regardless. Thank you so much for reading and please review if you can. Feedback is always appreciated. See you guys in a couple weeks!**

**-Dexter1995 **


	6. Exchanges

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews again and I wanted to take the opportunity to answer one from 'Bebop'. It is concerning when there will be a Leorai chapter. Well, all I will say is that I have everything for the story laid out already and that the Leorai section may come sooner than you think. All you need to do is read on. Enjoy!**

**({No POV})**

Zach was walking out of the Hamato Dojo on the last day of work for his first work week.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder as he unlocked his bike from the bike rack outside. He grabbed his handlebars and started walking his bike along the sidewalk. He was about to mount his bike to ride home when all of sudden he was hit in the back of the head and flinched slightly.

"Uh, wha…" He started before he looked at the ground and saw an empty soda can when heard someone call out, "You're it!"

Zach smiled as he turned around to see the familiar source. It was a girl, also around 16 years of age, with light blonde hair and hazel eyes wearing jeans and a ¾ sleeve black shirt with pink sleeves.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to tag me back. It's been like over 2 months." Zach replies, joking around with her as he nudges her shoulder playfully.

"Zach c'mon, don't you know me by now? I mean seriously, how long have we known each other?" Caitlyn teases playfully. Zach grins at her and jokingly replies, "Like 16 years too long?" Caitlyn playfully punched him in the shoulder. Then both of them started laughing.

After they both calmed down from laughing, Zach looked back over at Caitlyn and said, "So, what brings you over on this side of town, sensei let everyone go early or something?" Zach asks as he and Caitlyn started walking.

"Yeah, after I helped out with class, sensei didn't want us to push ourselves before the martial arts trials tomorrow night. But I managed to practice a couple of the new katas I've been perfecting and I think I have them down for tomorrow." Caitlyn says.

"You mean even though you're going to wipe out your competition no matter what?" Zach says.

"Hey I just want to be prepared. Besides, I'm taking this girl from Queens on tomorrow night and I want to make sure I'm ready, she's good, but I'm still reigning champion so we'll see." Caitlyn says confidently.

"Whatever you say Caitlyn? I'll be there though to watch." Zach says nudging her on the shoulder again with a friendly smile. "You aren't competing this year?" She inquires, slightly surprised. "No, it's not my thing, I told you that." Zach says.

"Well anyway, how's it going at that new dojo? I heard the guy and his wife who run it are crazy good." Caitlyn says. "Oh yeah, to be honest they're actually better than sensei, believe it or not, by far. But, they're both pretty cool and sensei Leo is really nice. I work with their son and their niece. It's actually a really nice place and everyone's been really cool… for the most part." Zach says with a tinge of annoyance, still confused by Molly's hostility toward him for no real reason.

"Well that's a weird thing to say. What do you mean?" She inquires curiously. Zach just shrugged it off and said, "Eh, it's nothing."

**(Kaito's POV)**

Molly was just about to walk out the storage room and I stopped her. I just had to get this out there.

"Molly, what is up with you?" Kaito says. "What?" Molly asks confused.

"I'm talking about Zach." I say, just getting to the point, and cross my arms at her as I give her a look. She just glanced down as she crossed her arms, still looking frustrated.

"Look Molly, I know you're... _irritated_ right now about the new vigilante, but you're not being fair when you're taking that out on Zach." I say straight out. "Look Kaito, I don't need you to tell me off, I'm not 6. Besides how are you not mad? I just don't get why Uncle Leo hired him when you and I were doing fine on our own." Molly shoots back.

"Molly, have you ever thought that my father hired Zach for a reason other than that? Zach's a good martial artist, he works hard, and he's a nice guy. So next time you want to snap at him for no apparent reason, just think before you spit fire into his face again." I say, wanting her to get what I'm saying.

After that, Molly got a slightly frustrated expression, but I also saw her look like she was getting into deep thought.

I just crossed my arms as shook my head at her as she walked past me and out the door of the dojo.

Seriously though, this isn't like Molly. Molly's a cool person, but she just can get caught up in a _mood_ when something tests her. She just needs to learn to not channel her anger at someone who has nothing to do with it.

I just hope Molly can finally _play nice_ with Zach so I can finally stop playing referee and actually get back to enjoying work.

**(Karai's POV)**

I walked upstairs from the dojo and was about to check on Kaya.

I walked down the hallway and looked into Kaya's room and saw Leo in the room holding her and bouncing his arms slightly as he held her, smiling. He carried her to her crib and I saw him kiss her on the forehead before putting her down for the night.

This is still a weird feeling for me.

When I had Kaito almost 17 years ago back in Japan, I took care of him with no help from anyone else.

It was tough doing something like that on your own. Especially since Kaito didn't start out sleeping through the night like Kaya did. But, going through this whole thing a second time, it was different.

It wasn't just me anymore.

Look raising a baby no matter the circumstance is never a cakewalk, but having Leo… and even Kaito in the picture helping out made it an entirely new experience for me.

Leo must have sensed me standing in the doorway as he smiled at me and I stepped aside so he could get out and quietly shut the door.

"She should be settled down for the night now." He says, smiling at me. "I hope so. It's my night to wake up and take care of her if she cries." I say, messing with him a little, with an added slight smirk on my face.

We both let out a quiet laugh as we walked away from the door. "Are you coming to bed?" He asks, grabbing my hands gently in his, that smile still ever present on his face. I gave him a slight smile back as I replied, "In a minute, I'm just going to get something to drink."

"Okay, I'll be there whenever you're ready." He replies and then he leans and gives me a light kiss on the lips. He started walking backwards away from me, smiling, before turning around and disappearing into our room.

I walked to the kitchen and reached into the cabinet for a glass, but then I stopped and just ended up looking at my outstretched hand, my left hand. Well at what was on my left hand, my wedding ring.

Okay, back when I was younger… a serious relationship, much less being married at some point in my life, was not really something that had much appeal to me.

I never really saw a reason to really want something like that. Not to mention, it's not like what happened in my past between my parents really helped with that cause either to make me want a relationship.

In fact, I just didn't want anything that meant having to form a strong attachment.

I didn't want a relationship, I never wanted to get married, or even have any children.

But then I had Kaito and my whole outlook was shaken up. It was hard at first and extremely uncomfortable for me when I had to accept that I had an attachment and unconditional love for Kaito.

But I learned from my past and I wasn't going to do what my mother did to me. I was never going to leave my son… ever, no matter what.

Although that was a big thing, it was nothing compared to what happened 2 and a half years ago when I came back to New York, when Leo came back into my life. That was something that tested every bit of strength in me.

I was in denial and as much as I tried to not accept it, I gave in. Not only did I love my son… but I also loved Leo. Actually, I had deep feelings for him far longer than I even knew and it took my _talk_ with Splinter to finally make me come to grips with the truth.

I loved Leo, I still love Leo.

Then after my _last stand_ and Kaito was _back to normal_, I really started to look at my life again.

After those months before of spending weekends with Leo down in the lair and getting comfortable being around him… I started to get over my past and finally accept that when I was with Leo, and he told me that he wanted me to marry him, I was… happy, content.

Leo made me happy, just like Kaito did.

After everything that happened to me in my past, I just wanted a clean slate and I never wanted to refer back to my past at all costs. Leo told me he was willing to wait as long as I needed to come to a decision about his _proposal_.

But once every obstacle that was keeping me from living my life was gone, I was ready.

I'm actually married now and, after some _subtle persuasion_ from Leo about _expanding our family_, we now have two children.I was no longer being swindled, lied, or cheated out of my life anymore.

Now… I was living my life, the life that I wanted.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps getting closer. I whipped my head to the side when I saw Leo leaning in the archway of the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" He asks. I knew I was probably spaced out here far longer than the time it takes to get a drink of water. "Yeah, I was just thinking. What happened to going to bed for you?" I inquire as I walk up to him and rest my hands on his shoulders.

He put his arms around my waist as he shrugged slightly and said, "I wasn't ready to sleep yet and I was thinking you were there with me in that frame of mind and that maybe we could have a cup of tea to help."

I smiled slightly and replied, "That's fine by me." With that Leo pressed his lips to my forehead before walking around me to put a kettle of water on one of the stove's burners.

Sure, it took me a while to finally get to this point compared to most people, but the point is that I finally got to the place I wanted to be.

**(Raph's POV)**

Molly just got home so Mona and I decided to go to bed.

I was about to sack out on the bed when I heard Mona's phone vibrate on the nightstand and she reached over to grab it and put her glasses back on to see it. She let out an annoyed sigh as tossed her phone away to the foot of the bed as she said totally irritated, "Ugh, seriously April?"

"What's up?" I ask and I sit up and face her. "I'm seriously going to kill her. The entire week April's been sending me pictures of her either having fun or chilling out on the beach in the Caribbean, just to tease me."

"Oh yeah, didn't you say somethin' about April and _Dr. Dork_ going on vacation or something?" I say, and she slapped me on the back of the head, playfully scolding me for what I called Donnie. Hey, I don't care how old he is or that he's a doctor, he's still my dorky brother.

"Well, technically April told me that her and Donnie are doing this as their late honeymoon trip. But I mean come on, look at this. I'd kill to take a vacation." She says, flops down on the bed, looking jealous and annoyed.

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Why?... You wanna go somewhere? We could go somewhere for a week to just kick back... We could go see that particle whatever that you wanted to see." I say, trying to come up with something she likes and knowing how badly she said she wanted to see that thing I just said.

She gave me a teasing look and said, "You mean Large Hadron Collider in Switzerland?" I smirked and scoffed before saying, "Hey babe, I'm not the physicist here. That's all you. But c'mon, let's go when you don't have classes this summer and Larz couldn't give a crap if I booked a week off. Also, I think Molly can handle being in charge for week, whether Jimmy likes it or not. What'd you say?"

She gave me a playful smirk as she turned to me and said, "It's not like you to suggest something like this. What did you do?" I smirked and let out a laugh at her teasing me. "Ah c'mon, can't I just be a good husband and take my wife somewhere nice? Besides, don't you just wanna go somewhere… you and me, _alone_?" I say slyly as I pulled her closer to me.

"Well, you got me there. Also we've never really had an actual _honeymoon _either." She says. I smirked at her. "Well, it's not like we coulda gone somewhere for a trip back then... for a couple _reasons_." I tease as I jokingly put my hand over her stomach as a joke.

We both laughed, thinking back to when she was gonna have Molly. Actually she pretty much had Molly almost right after we got married.

Look, I don't blame anything on Molly. Nothing was _ever_ her fault, it was all on me and Mona. But I mean seriously, if you woulda been down where me and Mona were during the invasion and you thought you were gonna die, then you'd get it too.

Also, I'm not complaining, everything turned out the way we wanted it and c'mon, I love my daughter. Besides, now that the whole _us having kids thing_ has been done for 10 years and we actually have money to burn now, why not take a break from everything?

"So… you wouldn't mind a _boring_ trip to see my _dorky physics fantasy_?" She teases again with a smirk.

I let out a slight laugh as I replied, "Hey we won't be just looking at that one thing a full week. Least I damn well hope not." I joke back, making her laugh a little. "No, I think I'll be satisfied after a day or two. When my parents went to Switzerland to see the particle accelerator, they stayed in this mountain cabin and it looked so amazing… and also very... _cozy_." She hints, as she snuggles up to me a little.

We were smirking at each other. "I think I can deal with that." I say with a sly smirk.

She playfully shoved me a little and let out a slight laugh as she smirked back at me and shifted away slightly to turn out the lights.

**Thank you for reading everyone! I got both Raph and Mona, they've been my favorite ship forever but there is still no ship name for them yet, lol, as well as Leorai in this chapter. I also hope you liked Kaito basically telling Molly **_**to be nice**_**, haha. Also, the conversation between Zach and Caitlyn, who was Zach's best friend from the 1987 series. Everything will be elaborated later on, I guarantee it. **


	7. Mea Culpa

**(Mona's POV)**

I walked into the coffee shop and saw April waving me over from the table she was sitting at. I smirked as I went and got my coffee before joining her.

"Hey, where's Irma?" I ask as I noticed it was just the two of us here.

"Her youngest cousin is getting married and her and Mikey went to their wedding. She'll be in Buffalo all weekend and Karai's instructing right now, so it's just you and me this time." April says.

I smirked at what she said and replied, knowing April would catch my drift, "Do you still believe we actually say that now?" April let out a laugh and she smiled humorously at me.

"To be honest, if you would have told me back then that I would be able to hang out and be friends with Karai, I probably would have called you insane and had you committed to a psych ward." She says humorously and I reply, "Who's to say I wouldn't have done it to you first?" We both started laughing.

Again, this is my favorite day of the month. Just to let go and hang out and talk like back when we were teenagers.

"So, anything else to brag about from your vacation or are you done?" I tease. April glanced away slightly as she drooled on, "Well… I have some more pictures if you want…" "No." I say instantly, making us both laugh again.

"But, it was really beyond fantastic. Actually just getting away from Burne trying to make me cover absolute garbage was extremely nice and the girls got to spend the week with grandpa so it was a win-win all around. But anyway… oh yeah, I stopped in to get a coffee at that cafe on 29th street early this morning on my way to the studio and I ran into Molly." She says.

"Yeah, Molly's starting to turn into me when it comes to having a cup of coffee in the morning." I say.

"Well, it was mostly that I just can't believe when I was talking to her this morning still that she's actually 16 now. I mean, it hasn't been that long since we were that age but… it makes me feel… _old_." April says. I scoffed and replied, "Makes you feel old? I was the one who gave birth to her, how do you think I feel?"

We both snorted out a laugh before April put her hands up slightly and said, "Alright, you got me there."

"Speaking of our oldests, how's Marie? I know she's almost getting to that range too." I inquire. "I know, she's 12 going on 13 and she is right in the midst of adolescence right now. Not to mention about two weeks ago we had to have a little _girl to girl talk_." April alludes, smiling slightly, and I smirked a little knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"So Marie's finally experiencing the _joys_ of being a woman?" I tease slightly, remembering when I had to have that talk with Molly when she had her first _run in_ with _mother nature_.

"Well, she's in 7th grade and the other _talk_ is almost just around the corner." April says allusively, knowing I'd fill in the blanks.

"Also, related topic, but how's Molly been? Is she dating yet or has Raph already buried her first date 6 feet under in the backyard before Molly could even answer the door?" April teases, knowing Raph still has issues with our daughter and the opposite sex.

I shoved her arm jokingly as we laughed.

"But, seriously, c'mon you know Molly's like my fourth daughter and I'm just curious? Anyone special yet?" She asks. I smiled a little and shrugged, "No, not yet. You know Molly, she's just an old soul in a school full of people below her maturity level and she's just not really interested in dating right now. I know how much Raph still likes that about Molly, but I think it would be fun. But, it just goes back to what my mom told me when I was about a year younger than her. And that was that I was just having a stroke of bad luck and _Mr. Right_ would show up at some point." I said, smiling thinking back to that nice memory between me and my mom.

Although Molly's situation and mine were reversed at her age. Before Raph, I had crushes on other guys but no one wanted anything to do with me because of how smart I was and Molly _actually _has guys interested in her, but she wants nothing to do with them. But, I totally get it and besides, it took me til I was Molly's age to run into Raph and it took my mom until she was 40 to meet my dad, I guess it's just a maternal trait in my family when it comes to finding that.

Still though, I hope Molly does run into someone she clicks with at some point.

**(Molly's POV)**

I just got out of school and was making my way to the dojo.

I've literally just spent the entire weekend thinking. As much as I hate being told I did something wrong… I will admit now that I _definitely_ have been acting really uncalled for lately.

Well, I wish I could blame this on the fact that I'm mother and father's daughter in the way where I know I'm hot tempered in some situations, but I really did have no excuse for acting like a huge… well, you know; to people who really didn't deserve it, like I did with Zach

Like I said, as much as I don't like to admit it when Kaito's right and I'm wrong… he's right, there I admitted it.

I'm really actually mad at the vigilante and it was completely not called for that I just took it out on Zach. Because Kaito's right, Zach's actually a really nice, cool, and mature guy and I knew that was why Uncle Leo hired him.

It wasn't because Uncle Leo thought Kaito and I couldn't handle our class, he just saw that Zach had great potential, a strong work ethic, and wanted to give him a chance. But still, how am I going to approach this without seeming like some two faced shrew?

Either way, I know what I have to do.

* * *

I got in early and I was alone in our side of the dojo. So, I just decided to set up after I changed quickly in the bathroom.

Today we were using the sparring pads that we usually hold to help the kids practice their basic standing kicks. They were in this big box, it wasn't heavy at all, but it was difficult for me to hold without me seeing where I'm going.

I started carrying the box and started walking, but then I felt my foot clip the loose tile in the floor of the back room that I keep forgetting about and I felt my center of balance start to shift.

_Crap_.

I was about to fall over when I all of a sudden felt the box get grabbed and allowed me to reset my feet as I heard, "I got it."

I put the box down slightly and I saw none other than who I expected. I was literally making direct eye contact with Zach… and he was looking right back at me.

I shut my eyes for split second and nervously looked away, feeling a slightly _jittery_ and awkward feeling in the pit of my stomach from the situation.

"Thanks, I got it." I said to break up the anxious and, again, awkward situation. "Okay." He said, and he slowly let go and walked by me. I was about to walk into the dojo when I froze. I felt the urge racing through my head from earlier again.

Seriously, guilt sucks.

I sighed to myself as I put the box down and turned back to face Zach. I saw him looking for something in this box. Well, no matter how I do this it's going to sound random and awkward… well, it doesn't matter. I have to do it.

I took a deep breath as I put my arms behind my back and grabbed my left wrist with right hand out of some nervous urge as I said, "I'm sorry."

Zach stopped and slowly turned his head around to look at me. He stood up and fully turned around to face me.

I could tell he didn't know exactly how to respond to what I just said… so I kept going, "Look, I'm really sorry for how I've been acting. It's just that something has been really stressing me out a lot lately and I was just taking my frustration out on you. It was really uncalled for and I'm sorry."

Then I was really confused and slightly surprised when I saw a corner of Zach's mouth curl up in a slight smile at me.

"It's fine…" "No, it's not. You didn't deserve to have me act that way toward you. Trust me, I'm not an instigator or a bully. In fact I resent those kind people and I don't want you to think I just do that kind of thing to someone who doesn't deserve it." I explain.

"Molly, it's fine, really. And… I can agree with you on that, about _instigators_ I mean. But, I won't go into that." He says with a slight smile before saying, "But… thanks for saying that. I know a lot of people who wouldn't do stuff like saying sorry, my older brother being one of them." He says with a slight laugh and smiled to himself.

I smirked back and said, "I hear you. My little brother isn't well known for saying sorry either."

We both let out a slight laugh.

I was finally able to walk closer to him. "So, can I take that as apology accepted?" I inquire. He smiled at me again and replied, "Yeah, definitely…. Look, want to just start over?" He held out his hand to me again, making me think back to last week when I totally blew him off in that respect for just being nice.

I smirked and decided to play along a little as I shook his hand and said, "Molly Hamato." He gave me an amused grin back as he replied as smoothly as I did, "Zach Riley, nice to meet you."

We both laughed slightly at our mock introductions.

It wasn't until after we stopped laughing that we realized we were still holding onto eachothers' hands. When we looked back at each other, I was trying to stomp down the internal_ jittery_ feeling as we instantly let go of eachothers' hands and looked away from each other.

It was at that moment when we heard footsteps and finally came out of ourselves. Kaito walked in and I just went back to what I was doing before and Zach was looking through the boxes again.

As I walked into the dojo, I couldn't deny that I actually felt a little better. To be honest, I still felt a little bad for how I acted toward Zach though.

Again, Kaito was right. Zach is a pretty cool guy and he's not totally immature or annoying like every other guy I know my age, except Kaito, and now Zach apparently. I'm not used to having friends or really making friends, but… I'll admit that I won't fight working with Zach anymore.

I'm all for giving him a shot... you know, as far as working with him goes… nothing more.

_**Later that night**_

I made a b-line for the basement and zeroed my focus at was was in the corner and I took a running start and flew with a leading kick into the bag with a kick and then proceeded to let out all my frustration.

The new vigilante got to the crime scene before us... _again_ and I am still beyond _irked_.

But, I've found a better way to channel my anger.

My dad taught me from a young age that if I was mad about something… then I just punch something. Although my mom had to re clarify it just so I knew what he meant. Basically the answer was my dad's punching bag in the basement.

It actually really does help a lot and sometimes dad coaches me and stands behind the bag to hold it for me. And lately… I've been doing this a lot.

But, yesterday my parents, well mainly my mom, asked me about why I was doing this pretty much every night and I eventually had to own up to telling them about the whole _new vigilante situation_. Which made my dad especially take interest, but I told him that Kaito and I have it.

Seriously though, is it too much to ask for this tool bag to just show his face to us and just tell us who the hell he is and what the hell he thinks he's doing butting in on Kaito and I's area of expertise?!

Ugh, oh well, tomorrow the vigilante… today, the punching bag.

**I hope you liked the April and Mona bonding at the beginning sharing their common ground as mothers of teenage girls. Also, Molly and Zach were finally able to start over… I leave the rest of that for you guys to fill in the blanks on what you think. Have a good weekend! Thanks for reading and please review if you can. :)**


	8. Ruminate

**This chapter takes place a little over two weeks after last chapter. Enjoy!**

**(Kaito's POV)**

I walked into the kitchen and I saw mother holding Kaya and cleaning something off the counter.

Kaya was looking over her shoulder and smiling at me and her arms were reaching out for me as she said "Kay!" I smiled at her.

Kaya is almost 11 months old and can't necessarily talk that well yet, but she can get out somethings and since she can't speak well enough to say names or full words just yet… I'm 'Kay' to her.

Well, at least she has the first letter of my name right so far. Mother turned around and saw me since Kaya pretty much announced me. Kaya was still reaching out for me.

"Kaito, do you think you can watch her? I have to get down stairs." Mother says.

"Yeah, I can, go ahead." I say and smile at Kaya as mother handed her over to me. "Kay!" She said again and wrapped her arms around my neck, making me smile a little to myself.

Well, at least I know that my sister likes me.

I was all alone in our living space and I was reading a comic book on the couch as Kaya was playing with one of her toys on the floor.

I looked over to see if Kaya was still in the same place when I looked at something on the coffee table that caught my interest. It was the local sports section. Usually I never read anything in the paper because I usually don't care about football or anything like that, but I saw an article about something I actually did like.

It was a section dedicated to the martial arts trials that began two weeks ago and ended yesterday. I read through the articles just to see what the results were. To be honest, I really want to go into it and compete in the trials.

I am eligible now that I have a legitimate dojo that I'm apart of through my parents. Sure Molly doesn't really care for those kinds of competitions, but I want to enter it and compete.

Especially now that there's a kyudo, or bow and arrow, section open for competition. Which not to sound cocky but… let's face it, I can probably sweep the competition if I was there. There aren't many who are as good with a yumi as I am.

But I also want to do just a traditional one on one tournament. I want to get some new competition and see how I do, which I'm sure I'd dominate that too, if I entered.

I kept skimming through when I got to the largest of the three articles.

It still didn't have a picture like the other two, but the title was in very large bold print:

* * *

_**Spencer Sweeps Competition with a Hat Trick**_

_Last night in an intensely competitive bout, Chie dojo's Caitlyn Spencer, 16, defeats Makino dojo's Rebecca Moretti, 16, to achieve her third consecutive championship title, making it a hat trick, in the female bracket of the New York Junior Martial Arts Trials. After her victory to retain her title, Spencer said she hopes to carry her streak into the adult bracket when she's eligible next year…._

* * *

I kept reading through the article as I started to think about something else.

To be honest… that's another reason why I want to go and compete. As may be completely typical of me as it sounds, but I'd like to go there just to meet other martial artists like myself… okay, well mainly girls.

Alright look, I'll be the first to admit that… well, you know what, I'll be completely honest when I say that I know I'm a huge flirt.

Ever since I started going to school here, I noticed I was getting a lot of attention, well mainly from girls. Hey I'll admit it when I say that I wasn't going to stop myself from liking it and flirting a little back, but unlike a lot of people… I don't do anything beyond that.

I've still never had an actual girlfriend or even went out on a date with a girl yet. That confuses Molly to no end about me, which I secretly find kind of funny. She always brings up the point that I could literally get almost any girl I want at school, her saying they all practically drool over me but I don't know if I'd go that far to say that they do that, yet I never do anything like a lot of other guys probably would in my situation.

But… here's the thing with me, I'm _picky_ when it comes to that.

I'm a highly trained and very serious martial artist, a ninja, and I'm planning on taking over the dojo when my parents retire, and that's why I want to go to the martial arts trials. I want to meet someone who takes martial arts as seriously as I do and to have that in common.

That's kind of my deal breaker in a way when it comes to girls that I want to date and at least if I went there I could have a shot meeting girls who had that same interest as me.

Molly may not really care about dating anyone right now, but I'm open to the idea of a girlfriend if got the chance to meet someone, but I'm not in a hurry. Between school, my job, and being a vigilante… Let's just say usually too I'm busy and strapped for time.

But, hey, you never know what might happen… everything in the known universe knows I can swear to that.

_**2 days later**_

**(Molly's POV)**

Kaito was out for today. Uncle Leo is having him go get some new supplies at this place on the other side of town which should help a lot in future classes.

So I guess it was just going to be just me and Zach.

I just finished getting changed and walked out into the dojo and I was surprised when I saw something that didn't happen. Zach was in the middle of the dojo floor doing the bridge to stretch out his back, something I noticed he does when he stretches before class.

"You're here early." I comment as I put my gym bag down.

I looked behind me as I saw him lay flat on his back before doing a kip-up to get back onto his feet. Which was actually pretty impressive, but Zach is actually a pretty athletic person like Kaito and I, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that Zach was able execute that maneuver.

Zach gave me a friendly smile before explaining, "I had the day off for teacher institute day from school. So, I thought I'd come early."

"Where do you go?" I decide to ask as I started warming up. "I go to East Side High School." Zach says as he starts to stretch out his arms. I smirked and commented, "Ah, the _rival_ school." "Go Panthers." He says halfheartedly and we both start laughing.

"So, you go to Roosevelt High School I'm guessing?" He asks. "Yeah, Kaito and I both go there." I say as I start to limber up.

"Oh yeah, Kaito's not going to be here for class today, right?" Zach says, sounding like he forgot for a split second about that. "Yeah, looks like I'm just stuck with you for today." I say, just messing with him.

Zach smiled slightly back at me as he said, "Hey, I thought we were past that now with you _being stuck with me_?" "I'm only kidding." I said back and Zach and I both let out a laugh.

After I got done warming up and Zach and I got out the equipment we needed out for our class today, I looked at the clock and saw we had about an hour before our class started.

I was about to say something when I realized Kaito wasn't here.

"_Damn, _I forgot…" I say to myself. "What's up?" I heard Zach ask as he walked closer to me.

"I forgot Kaito wasn't here. We usually try to spar together. But, I guess that's not going to happen." I say.

It was quiet for a little before Zach said, "I can spar with you if you want?"

"You?" I say confused, but then realized how it really sounded when it came out. Zach crossed his arms, rolled his eyes slightly, and replied playfully back at me, "_Wow, thanks._ That really _boosted_ my confidence."

I let out laugh as I replied, "Sorry." That got both of us laughing a little.

It was quiet again before Zach started up again, "But still, I can spar with you if you want? I used to spar with my friend back at my old dojo, but I'm up for it. If you'll let me?" He says, bowing to me slightly, then he was smiling at me as he got into an attack stance.

I grinned back and shrugged before bowing and saying, "Sure, I never turn down a new challenge." Then I got into an attack stance.

"Just tell me to slow down if you can't keep up with me?" I tease slightly as I smirked and fortified my position. Zach grinned slightly back at me and said, "We'll see about that."

I smirked back in his direction

We started to circle each other, our eyes studying each other's every move. Then we both stopped as we both simultaneously prepared for our first moves. I lunged forward only for Zach to dodge and I had to reset myself to face him again.

However, Zach tried to lunge forward with a strike back at me, but I ducked my head down just in time and then we were back to facing each other.

We were close so I tried to send a couple strikes his way only for him to dodge or block them and then he tried to take advantage of my focus by trying to quickly sweep my legs out from under me. But I lifted my legs just in time to dodge as we both stopped, both our breathing picked up ever so slightly.

"Not too bad." I comment. "Same to you." He comments back with a slight smile.

"Seriously, not to fuel your ego, but you're pretty good. I take it you're one of those guys that compete in the martial arts trials?" I ask. "I used to, but it's not really my thing. Winning trophies doesn't really mean anything to me. My friend competes though." Zach explains.

"I get that. Winning trophies isn't my thing either. Shiny pieces of _metal_ on a plastic stand don't mean anything in the long run when it comes to the real world." I agree.

We went through a couple more sets, but Zach really was good and definitely knew what he was doing in a live scenario like this. He was quick in his strikes and he had really good execution, until I noticed something. His shoulders were sagging slightly and he was hunched over a little too much, slowing him down.

"Wait, stop for a second. Mind some input really quick?" I ask as I walk up to him. "It's my stance isn't it? My sensei's been on me about this since I started." He says, knowing what I meant.

I smirked as I said, "Just stay like that." I walked up to him and scrutinized him really quick.

"Do you mind?" I ask, before I went ahead with my instinct. "Don't worry, I've been training in martial arts since I was 3, I know what I'm doing." I say with a confident smirk.

"Wow, thirteen years experience? Well, I can't deny you definitely have me beat there." He says with a slightly smile and we both let out a laugh. "So…" I inquire. He nodded at me.

I put a hand on his back and my other hand on his chest as I straightened up his posture, "Your back has to be straight, and…" I came around in front of him as I let my teaching and perfectionist instincts take hold of me as I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed them back slightly as I continued, "Keep your shoulders squared, it'll make your strikes that much more precise and defined and it will make your stance stronger."

"I know I need to work on that. Like I said my sensei has been on me about that since I started. But, thanks." Zach admits. I looked up at him as I replied, "No prob… lem."

I froze when I realized what kind of situation this turned into.

Ever since that slightly awkward situation after that _handshake_ two weeks ago in the storage room, things weren't really awkward between Zach and I since then, but now it was back.

I felt that weird feeling slowly coming back again with me. Just that weird, jittery, and slightly awkward feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was still looking up slightly at Zach. We were making direct eye contact again, but this time we were closer, much closer, in proximity. Our faces probably had barely three inches between each other's.

His blue-grey eyes almost frozen and locked down at me and I was looking up right back at him.

I saw his face turn red slightly and I could feel my face doing the same thing. It also probably wasn't helping right now that I realized my hands were still on his shoulders. As we were still frozen up in this situation… Okay, I'm seriously confused right now.

And why am I not doing anything?!

I mean, I didn't feel painfully uncomfortable or anything, a little awkward and definitely confused about what was going on right now, but that was about it. But… I don't know what to think.

C'mon, just stop being weird! Get a hold of yourself, Molly!

I could hear my heart beating in my ears and I could practically feel my palms and my forehead starting to sweat. But neither of us moved.

We just kept looking at each other.

"Molly, Zach!"

We both separated and tried to look composed as Uncle Leo walked into the doorway between the two rooms of the dojo. "Everything all set over here?" He asks. "Yeah, Zach and I almost got everything set up. We're just finishing up." I say, as normally as I could. "Alright, just making sure." He said simply with a smile as he went back into the other side of the dojo and I felt a huge wave of relief roll over me that Uncle Leo didn't catch anything going on from before. That would've made this so much more awkward.

Zach and I glanced at each other a little and let out a nervous laugh.

"Um, I guess we should finish setting up?" I say after a while to change the situation. "Yeah, we probably should." Zach said back and I saw him smile a little at me and nervously rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

Then, for some reason, I almost on reflex actually smiled a little back at him.

* * *

Class was over and I was about to walk home.

I started to walk down the sidewalk, but then I heard, "So, one more day for the week?" I looked behind me and saw Zach looking in my direction as he was unlocking his bike. "Yeah, last day of work for the week and Kaito will be back tomorrow, but I think we did pretty well today." I said. "Yeah, it was cool. Also, thanks for your input earlier, I know I still need to refine and tweak some stuff in my form." Zach admits. "Well, you're better than me in that respect. I still can't take constructive criticism sometimes to be really honest." I admit with a slight laugh.

"Well, I'm glad I get points in one category with you." He says, that smile still present on his face.

Zach smiles almost all the time. I mean, not in a weird or creepy way. Zach just has this approachable and friendly energy that comes off him naturally. It's not even fake or anything. That's just his personality.

Also, I felt something in me catch the wording of his last sentence, but I decided not to make a big deal out of it. It was probably nothing.

I smiled a little back and shrugged as I said, "Hey, I never said you sucked or anything. Actually, I'm really impressed by your skill in reading an opponent. That's really impressive." I admit honestly.

Overall, I'll admit it. Zach is actually an overall really defined and well rounded martial artist. There aren't many people I can say that I respect in that category outside my family, but Zach just made it after sparring with me today in my book.

"Thanks." He said, almost completely genuine, and still smiling that friendly smile in my direction.

"Well, I should probably get home for dinner before my mom blows a gasket." I say with a nervous laugh after a slightly long period of silence. "Oh, uh, yeah. I should probably get home to my folks too. So… see you later?" He says.

"Yeah, see ya Zach." I say back. Zach smiled at me one more time as he got on his bike. He looked back at me one more time and said, "See ya Molly."

Then he took off on his bike in the opposite direction. I just stood there until I finally got back in my head as I turned around and started to walk home. Okay, I don't know what is going on with me right now.

Also… was I actually... _blushing_ earlier?

* * *

It was after patrol and I was still thinking over what happened earlier as I walked upstairs to my room.

I'm just still really confused right now.

Okay, I don't get confused about feelings. I know what to feel about almost everything, especially when it comes to boys. I'm not a typical _emotionally conflicted teenager _and I know what to think and have solid opinions on how I feel.

Okay, first there's Nick… ugh, I don't even have to think about him for more than a millisecond to still know that I've hated his guts since I met him in elementary school. Nick doesn't count for anything when it comes to how I feel, nothing has. He's a disgusting, immature, irritating bully.

Then there's Kaito. Sure when we met and knew absolutely nothing about each other... well actually I don't know if I can even count Kaito in this that much now that I think about it either. Sure I used to find Kaito good looking, but to be honest Kaito just confused me to the point where was so unsure as if I actually used to have a crush on him, and maybe even a little annoyed, if I even had _feelings_ toward him, but of course now all that was resolved and now Kaito was just strictly my cousin.

But now I am seriously confused on a whole new level when it comes to Zach lately.

The weird thing is that when Kaito and everyone is around, things between Zach and I are actually completely… well, normal. There was no awkwardness or anything like that between us.

But when we were alone in the supply closet and I apologized to him or practically the entire day today… things were just… _different_ when it comes to that.

I mean, it's not like I totally hate the feeling or something like that. It just confuses me to no end on what to think about it.

Especially earlier when Zach and I were in that _close quarters situation_ and I was blushing in front of him like an idiot. Even though he was doing almost the same thing… wait, do I… like Zach?

I mean, sure I used to act like a huge… you know, to him for no reason 3 weeks ago, but I have nothing against Zach. He's a really nice, smart, and cool guy. Also, I'll admit that Zach's... goodlooking.

What? It doesn't mean that I like him or something? It's just a statement that's true.

Sure I made that comment calling him _toehead_ that one time because of him having blonde hair, but I really have nothing against him or anyone for that kind of reason. I'm just like my parents in the way that I just practically say absolute crap that I don't even mean when I'm angry.

But, I have nothing against anyone with blonde hair. That's just about the stupidest thing ever to hate someone for their appearance. I'm not shallow.

Aspects about appearance to be honest aren't really what I look for... well, if I was looking for a boyfriend that is, which I'm not.

For me personality and maturity level come before everything else. That and someone who is able to not get put off and be able to compete with my driven, blunt, and sarcastic personality that I got from my parents, which Zach is more than able to do.

Also physicality to me is definitely important, I mean let's face it… I'm a kunoichi and I need a guy who can keep up with me in that respect. But that brings up when Zach and I were sparring today.

Then that led to that whole _situation_ that Uncle Leo pulled us out of earlier.

You know what? Okay I think I'm even more confused than before about all this.

I just threw myself on my bed and let out a frustrated sigh. I just laid there trying not to think about it. I groaned in frustration as I put my hands over my face.

Seriously, being a teenager sucks.

As much as I tried to ignore it though, that one question kept pecking at me like some stupid, annoying woodpecker and it's almost driving me insane.

Do I... Ugh, what is wrong with me?! Why am I thinking about this?

**Looks like Molly is back to being entirely conflicted when it comes to a situation with boys. Haha. This was mainly just a bridge chapter to lead to the events to come. The events will start picking up soon, I promise. As always thank you so much for reading and have a lovely day!**

**Stay classy everyone!**

**Dexter1995 **


	9. Overture

**Hello everyone! I appreciate all the input from the last chapter. But I do want to address a review from last chapter from 'YoursTruly'. Look, I know the story is different from the other three, but that's why I called it a 'spin off'. Also, the Kraang and Shredder are no longer existent in the plot of this story so that now only leaves street gangs as Molly and Kaito's only adversaries. And yes, I understand if the events seem kind of slow right now, but I said that things were going to pick up in coming chapters, like in this chapter and the next *hint*hint*. These recent chapters were mainly to show character development so that the story will make sense later on. Again, I think everyone is always entitled to have their own set of opinions and should always be able to offer them in a constructive way, but all I'm saying is that you don't see me going around straight up telling others harsh, impertinent, and possibly hurtful things about what they've written by saying that they should give up on writing it or something else that's also impertinent to say to someone about what they are writing. I know and have seen a lot of people give up on writing on the site for that reason in particular. This site is dedicated for people to come here and express their creativity, like myself and many others who enjoy to use creative writing as a hobby in our spare time. Also, and probably most importantly, no one is forcing anyone to read anything anyone on here has written, so if you don't like what myself or anyone else on this site writes, then just stop reading it and move on instead of putting them down. Sorry for the rant, but I just had to get that out. Well, I'll get down from my soap box now on that score. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the latest installment.**

**({No POV})**

Zach just got out of school and was undoing the lock on his bike at the bike rack.

"Hey!" Zach whipped his head behind him to see Caitlyn making her way over to him. "Hey, what's up?" Zach asked with a smile as he started to walk along side his bike with Caitlyn walking next to him.

"See this yet?" Caitlyn says, looking proudly and confidently, as she shoved the paper she was holding at Zach. "I made the local sports section." She said in a slightly sing-song type voice, still entirely proud of herself.

Zach snorted out a laugh as he looked at the newspaper clipping and rolled his eyes slightly as he said, "I don't know why this is so shocking to you. I knew you were going to win the whole time, without a doubt." Caitlyn smiled and nudged his shoulder playfully, making Zach return the gesture back at her.

"So, how's everything back at the dojo?" Zach asks. "To be honest, sensei's practically trying to force me to take a break, but I hate it. I don't want to slack and lose my touch." Caitlyn explains. Zach gave her a look. "What?" Caitlyn says confused.

"Caitlyn seriously, I know I'm one to talk, but it wouldn't kill you to actually listen to sensei and take a break to just chill out." Zach explains. "Yeah, you are one to talk." Caitlyn jokes knowingly, making them both laugh.

"But hey, what are you talking about? You make me sound like I'm some hermit with no life." Caitlyn queations as she crosses her arms and gives Zach a look. "Well… aren't you?" Zach says, playfully messing with her, causing Caitlyn to punch him in the shoulder and make them laugh again.

They were quiet for a moment.

"So… is everything good where you are? Or are there still _problems_?" Caitlyn says, remembering what he said the last time she asked him about that, and putting 'problems' in quotes with her fingers.

Zach shook his head and said, "Oh no, there hasn't been for a while. Kaito and Molly, the people I work with, are really cool… Hey, how about you come over and check out the place? It can give you an excuse to take a day off from driving sensei crazy." Zach teases and Caitlyn shoved him slightly, making them laugh a little again.

"But still, come on. It'd be cool to have you there and sensei Leo would definitely be up to giving you some tips if you asked. He's a really nice guy and Molly and Kaito are always up for doing a little freelance sparing, especially Molly." Zach remarks, smiling a little to himself.

"Why? What do you mean?" Caitlyn asks, looking intrigued. Zach grinned knowingly to himself as he alluded, "Well, Molly and Kaito are definitely good, _really_ good. Both of them have been doing martial arts since they were 3, so they are pretty impressive and know what they're doing. Trust me, I've even spared with Molly and she's _crazy _good."

"Are you trying to say she's better than me?" She inquires expectantly about what Zach just said about Molly as a martial artist. Zach glanced away from her and then immediately took off on his bike to playfully avoid the question from his best friend.

"Hey, Zach! Get back here and answer me! This isn't over!" Caitlyn yells, playfully scolding him, and attempts to chase after him.

_**Later that night**_

**(Kaito's POV)**

Molly and I were out on patrol again and listening in the police scanner for any activity. Molly was looking down at the street below and I just kept looking at her as I kept thinking over the same thing over and over again.

A couple weeks back I told Molly to stop acting like such an irritable jerk to Zach and I really had to. It was so ridiculous and I literally couldn't stand to see Molly act like something she really isn't.

Okay yeah, if you push Molly's buttons enough she can be a total raging ball of destructive anger, but she's not entirely like Uncle Raph. Molly's usually very evened out almost all the time and that was why I basically had to tell her to cut it out when it came to how she acted toward Zach.

Because Zach's a really nice guy and didn't deserve to have his head bitten off every time he came near Molly or tried to help.

Then week two with Zach started and when I asked him if Molly was still giving him a hard time, I was almost shocked when he said no and that she apologized earlier before I got there.

As surprised as I was… I also wasn't. I knew Molly would be able to be pulled back into herself and I was relieved to see that her and Zach were on good terms now. It's actually pretty cool to have someone else around to make work a little more interesting. I'd even consider Zach one of my friends now.

But lately, I don't know… I feel like something's been up. I looked over at Molly again who was doing some practice variations with her kama like she usually did as I tried to decide what to think of what was going through my head.

But, I don't know, I have nothing to give me any facts or reason to have any suspicions.

Well, at least not right now.

**({No POV})**

The view panned through the cell block of a New York City jail until it got to one particular cell.

Laying on his bed in the cell with a semi-bored and perturbed expression on his face was a man that still had anger boiling in him over the fact that he actually got caught and locked up in a dump like this, Hun.

After the break in he started with his gang at the currency exchange a couple weeks back, he was sentenced to hard time for breaking and entering, destruction of property, and robbery.

Now he was stuck in prison to rot for the next 8 years and all the while he was cursing the cause for his current state.

His eyebrows furrowed together as he thought back to the final events leading up to his arrest. He was so close to escaping Molly and Kaito when all of a sudden he was ambushed out of nowhere by some other vigilante and taken out like some idiotic, rookie, low life pickpocket.

Hun's hands clenched at his sides into fists until his knuckles turned white.

Hun wasn't some punk that made money off mugging people like a lowlife crook. He was an expert at break ins and robberies and felt completely humiliated that he was outwitted by a bunch of stupid kids and arrested on top of that.

He kept thinking to himself until he heard a loud metallic clang against the bars of his cell.

"Hey, _Tattoo Parlor_! Get up!" Hun opened his eyes and glanced to his cell door and saw a prison guard standing there waiting for Hun to acknowledge his existence.

"What now?" Hun said short. "Get up. You made bail." The guard explained and Hun immediately sprang up from his bed in disbelief at the key word, bail. "How? Who paid me out?" Hun questioned.

"How should I know? I was just told to get you." The guard said annoyed as he unlocked Hun's cell. Hun was still just standing there confused until the guard spat another insult at him and forced him to start walking.

The entire walk all Hun could do was think of how it was possible. He doubted his gang of dimwitted ignoramuses had the mental capacity, much less the cash, to pay his bail, which was probably around $70,000.

He didn't really have any allies or anything. Also, in his mind the odds of his family finding out about him being imprisoned and paying his bail were basically no chance at all due to him running away from home when he was 17 because of the fact that he and his parents never exactly had... the _best relationship_.

But like he could care less about that right now.

He got to the receiving area and picked up his civilian attire that he turned in when he arrived in prison. Once he got his clothes and changed back into them, he decided not to think about how he got out.

All Hun cared about was that he by some chance actually got a free pass out of prison.

Hun walked out of the front of the prison and made his way down the sidewalk, just walking back to the abandoned fortune cookie factory in Chinatown and possibly thinking of beating his simple minded grunts once he got back for being little to no help to him when he got caught.

The hard soles of his boots kept clicking against the pavement. He put his hands into his pockets casually as he got off the prison property and was now crossing into an empty street with abandoned shops.

He kept going along until he looked up and saw headlights approaching him and the car they belonged to come to a complete stop. It was a sleek black sedan with windows tinted so dark that there was virtually no way to see into it.

Hun was about to walk on when he saw the driver's side door open and a black italian leather shoe set foot on the pavement before being closely followed by its counterpart. Finally a man stepped out of the car in a trench coat with a pressed and well put together suit on underneath and was also wearing a medium brimmed fedora with darkly tinted sun glasses to mask his eyes.

Another man, slightly younger than the other one, stepped out from the other side of the car in a similar outfit. Hun just looked at them confused before rolling his eyes and he kept walking.

That was until a hand found the center of his chest and pushed him back and Hun saw it was the first guy who stepped out of the car.

"Hey pal, you ain't goin' anywhere." He said. Hun scoffed and said, "Oh, is that so?" "Yeah, now get in the car." He said tried to grab Hun only for Hun to grab him by his outstretched arm and do a reversal on the man to skillfully flip him onto the pavement.

Hun was about to run off when he heard a click.

Hun looked up slowly only to notice the younger man of the two in front of him pointing a sawed off shotgun right at him as the young man said, "Look ya numskull. My old man paid yur bail sent me and Frankie here to getcha and I don't care if I gotta blow off all your limbs til yur just a torso with yur stupid head still attached. Now get in the car before I make yur face look less pretty."

Hun was about to snap at him when he heard something that caught his attention.

"Paid my bail?" He said confused. "Yeah, now how 'bout ya clean the gunk outta yur ears and listen good. My old man's the boss and he don't like to be kept waitin' now get in the car." The young man demanded again, looking annoyed by Hun not cooperating.

"And if I refuse?" Hun inquires, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

The young man gave him an irritated look as he lowered the shotgun and opened up his trench coat to reveal a tommy gun. Hun's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. "Get the picture now?" The young man spat at him.

All of a sudden the other guy got up off the sidewalk and grabbed Hun and threw him in the back seat of the car.

The other two guys got back into the car and drove off with Hun.

**I know I left it on a cliffhanger, but trust me, this is when things are really going to start heating up. I will say that a character that I'm revamping from the 1987 series will be introduced very soon. Again, thank you for bearing with me through these filler chapters, you guys are awesome. Thank you for reading and have a lovely day.**


	10. Mutual Agreement

**What happened to Hun at the end of the last chapter? Well, you're about to find out. Enjoy!**

**({No POV})**

Hun got resituated in the back seat of the car that he was thrown into and demanded, "What's going on? Where are you taking me? And who do you.." Hun stopped talking when the young man riding shot gun was actually holding the sawed off shotgun up to Hun's face.

"Look here, you don't say nuthin' right now. And put this on so ya don't look like gutter trash." The young man said as he threw this wadded up pile of clothes at Hun that resembled a suit.

"I don't wear suits." Hun immediately says, not hiding his annoyance with the situation. "Does it look like I care what ya like, pally? Now shut yur trap and put the suit on so that you can show my old man the proper respect he deserves. He paid for this suit for ya, ya know? Now close yur mouth before I shoot something intah yur head that you probably won't like too much. Capish?" The young man threatens as Hun heard the gun get cocked back and ready to be fired.

After thinking Hun scoffed in indignation and annoyance as he started to put the suit on and the young man took his gun back and looked out the windshield of the car again.

* * *

Hun, to his displeasure, had the suit on and decided to just play along. Sure this situation was far from the thing he wanted to do right now… but he was curious and wanted to know what was going on.

These two guys told him that their boss paid his bail and wanted to see him for whatever reason. But he had no idea who they were really even talking about, except for the fact the he was their boss and their boss was also younger man's father, due to the young man using the phrase 'his old man' when referring to their leader.

But who exactly their boss was, he had no idea.

By the way these guys presented themselves, Hun had a hunch of who and what they did their work for until the men kept driving and Hun noticed a sign as they turned into an area. There was a sign signaling where they were, they were in the little Italy section of New York.

Hun's eyes widened as his suspicions were confirmed once they got to Tony's Italian Bistro, the Italian Mob's hideout.

Hun was slightly surprised.

For the past 30 years, the Italians weren't really much into the crime game and weren't really top contenders. In fact, they were laughed at for seeming pretty much like a non impressive threat compared to current gangs.

In fact these days most of the current gangs thought the Italians gave up on the _organized crime game_ a long time ago since no one had heard of them or their leader Don Vizioso in almost 5 years.

Hun had seen Don Vizioso probably once but never spoke to him or even acknowledged his existence. He remembered him as a man that was well… definitely _physically_ out of the game and would have much rather spent his time eating and drinking wine than actually doing wide spread _business_ like a man of his position would have in the city.

But this made Hun even more confused.

What did the Don want with him? He hasn't seen him in years and _definitely _doesn't owe any one of them anything since he didn't even know the mob was still active until just now.

Hun had no more time to think when he was pulled out of the back seat and forced along into the building. The younger man walking in front of Hun while the other man was still forcing Hun forward.

He noticed them trying to look nonchalant as they entered the Bistro. Hun was surprised when he walked into the Bistro and saw every table packed with people and a band playing live traditional Italian music in the corner. The atmosphere was the epitome of social and lively.

Hun knew the mob used the restaurant as a cover for their crime business but it seemed like the cover up was actually looking like a successful legitimate business.

Then the young men tried to discretely lead him into this area in the back of the restaurant. They walked down a hallway and Hun looked all around him to all these hand painted portraits going all the way back to when the gang was started in the 1920's.

It wasn't until they got to the end of the hallway before the only door it lead to, that Hun actually knew who one of the pictures was of. The portrait that was closest to the door was of none other than Don Vizioso.

The younger man opened the door and it lead into this office area with a large, elaborate, and antique mahogany desk. Behind the desk was an expensive looking leather office chair with a high back that was turned backwards toward the wall.

Hun thought the room was vacant was until the young man said, "We're back Pop." Then the other guy said, "Yeah Don, and we got the guy ya wanted."

The chair slowly turned to reveal a figure that made Hun surprised. The person in the chair was not the portly and old Don Vizioso. This man was someone he had not seen before.

He appeared to be a man in his early early forties and he was actually very fit, even athletic looking, for his age, even if he was sitting down currently.

He was wearing a jet black suit with thin vertically running grey pinstripes running along the material of his suit jacket and his dress pants. The jacket also had a magenta colored and neatly folded silk handkerchief tucked into his outer breast pocket.

It was accompanied by a matching silk necktie that was against his starched white dress shirt underneath his jacket.

On his head was a rather expensive looking short brimmed fedora with the same pinstripe material as his jacket and pants with a silk magenta band around the top. The fedora covering his head of thick, slicked back jet black hair.

He also had very flashy rings on the four fingers of each hand, leaving his thumbs bare. The man lifted his head more to reveal these dark, beady looking eyes on a face that matched.

His face had strong but sharp and intimidating looking features. His face was kept clean shaven if not for the well trimmed mustache that covered his upper lip.

The man looked at Hun from his desk chair and he said, "Mr. Heng Lao." Hun looked at him, slightly angry by him using his real name, a name he threw away a long time ago. "I go by Hun." Hun clarifies sharply.

The man leaned forward so his elbows we resting on the desk and pressing his fingertips together pensively as he replied, "If you wish. I'm glad you were able to make it, Mr. Hun." Hun crossed his arms. "I was not given much choice in the matter." Hun scoffs, referring to him being forcibly dragged to where he is and forced into a suit on top of that.

The man's lips quirked up into an amused smirk as he chuckled to himself and said, "Wise guy eh? Well... I can respect that. My lovely wife accuses me of being one too." The man then motioned to a picture he had on his desk of what looked like him with a woman, his wife, and a younger version of the young man who forced him here along with girl around the same age maybe slightly older in the picture.

"Please my good sir, have a seat and make yourself comfortable." He says motioning to one of the leather arm chairs in front of the desk.

As Hun sat down the two men walked up to the desk as well. "Good job Joey, Frankie. You both did well." He praises in a calm manner. The young man, his son, came up to him and grabbed his father's right hand pressed his lips quickly to the rings on his father's hand. "My pleasure, Pop." The other man did it too.

It seemed like a gesture to show respect before both of the men left.

It was silent as the man took a drink out of a tumbler on his desk, filled with some alcoholic beverage.

Hun had enough of not knowing what was going on. "Look, who are you and what's going on? Where's Don Vizioso?" Hun demands. The man was still drinking and then he leisurely set his tumbler down.

He looked at Hun and said, "Ya didn't hear did ya? Well, I'm sorry to tell ya my good sir, but my Uncle Richie is no longah with us. He died 5 years ago, and he left the _family business_ to me." He explains.

"But, who are you?" Hun demands. The man smirked at Hun.

"Oh yes of course, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Terrance Turtelli. My friends and family call me Terry, but most other people call me Don Turtelli. And for you my fine sir… Don is fine. You already met my son Joey, good kid, he just turned 20 but he's been doing real good, a chip off the old block I'm proud to say. Luckily though the kid looks more like his mother than he does me, both my kids do." Don Turtelli rambles on.

Hun was about to say something when Don Turtelli started talking again, "You see Mr. Hun, my Uncle Richie was a good man but he didn't live up to his family name. He also wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. My good Uncle was too soft and almost drove everything the family before him made to ruin. Especially when that Shredder fella practically submitted him into silence. The Vizioso's and the Turtelli's have worked together since the start of the Mob. My Uncle Richie was my Ma'ma's older brother and she married my father Antony Turtelli IV. But since my father's gone and my Uncle Richie was a bachelor with no children and he always liked me… Well, as you can see, I've now taken over the _family business_ in the Turtelli name. Since I took over and that Shredder fella is now _outta the way_, I've rebuilt everything better. I revitalized the bistro to be profitable, taken on even more businesses in little Italy, donated money to fix up the neighborhood, and helped out my neighbors by givin' them jobs. Ya see I'm a very _generous_ and important man in this community... Ah Tess, my darling daughter, I see you've brought what I ask?"

A professional looking young woman with wavy dark brown hair walked in and put a file folder on Don Turtelli's desk and said, "Everything you need is right here." "Thank you, darling." He said as she kissed her father's rings on his hand out of respect, like her brother and Frankie did before her.

Don Turtelli started to look in the file folder with his undivided attention that his daughter brought him and Hun was looking at Don Turtelli, but then whipped his head to the side and looking confused when he felt and then saw her fingers on her left hand subtly brush against his shoulder as she walked past him. Hun looked at her not knowing what to make of it and then was further confused when she looked back slightly, a corner of her mouth curled up slightly as she winked at him before walking out of the room.

Hun looked ahead and saw Don Turtelli still looking at the file fold, not even noticing what happened, before saying, "My daughter Teresa's always been a sharp one. She's the best in the business at gettin' information and doin' work with numbers. She just graduated from college last Spring actually. She's a really bright kid."

Hun was still confused and beyond aggravated as he finally slammed his fist down on Don Turtelli's desk.

"Look Don, you paid my bail and I want to know why. So, tell me… now." Hun directs.

Don Turtelli's lips curled up again as he said, "Right to business I see? Well, I already told you my good man, I like to be _generous_ and help a guy out when I can, but you are an exception to others that I _invested_ my money in. Ya see, you and I have a lot in common, Mr. Hun. It's no secret that apart from me and my _associates_ that you and your gang are the other most successful _businessmen_ in the city_._ We're both leaders too aren't we? Not to mention, we have the same... _problem_."

Then Don Turtelli slid the file folder over to him.

Hun gave Don Turtelli a confused look, but the Don just motioned for Hun to open the file folder. Hun finally opened up the folder and his eyes widened before his brows furrowed in anger at the slightly blurry pictures of the new vigilante and aftermaths of Don Turtelli's men beaten up on the ground due to run ins with the vigilante.

"Ya see Mr. Hun, just recently me and my boys have been trying to do a little… _expansion _of our business outside of little Italy, but we've been experiencing... _complications_. We've noticed this chump keeps gettin' in our way and I was told this was the same guy that got ya locked up, which was why I paid your bail, ya see?" Don Turtelli explains.

"It's more than just this one guy, I can assure you. There's two more of them that have been around longer than this guy and are as if not more skilled than this guy. I don't know if those three work together or not, but all of them have been interfering with my plans since I started." Hun says agitated.

"So it looks like we're on the same page." Don Turtelli points out.

"You see Mr. Hun… I wanna give ya a _proposition_ that…" Don Turtelli was interrupted when a man opened up this curtained doorway and said, "Don, sorry to interrupt ya. But, Andrew Ellis is 'ere." Don Turtelli nodded as he looked back toward Hun and stood up from his chair. Now revealing his tall stature of probably about 6'4''.

Everything about Don Turtelli radiated intimidation and power, but Hun remained unintimidated out of instinct and his mentality.

"Excuse me Mr. Hun. I just have a quick _business _matter to attend to." Don Turtelli explained as he straightened out his jacket and tie before walking out the room through the curtain to the side room coming off his office.

Hun just sat there and waited until he realized he could clearly hear the conversation in the next room.

Hun heard as Don Turtelli clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth before starting, "Andy, Andy, Andy… I see you finally were able to come by to discuss the money ya still owe me. Look Andy, I may be a generous man, but even my _generosity_ has its limits. It's been two months and you still haven't paid me back the money ya owe me. You of all people should know what happens now."

Another man was heard, sounding frantic, scared, and skittish, "Look I'm sorry, money's been really tight and I'm trying to get you your money, honest. C'mon… Terry, it's me, Andy. We've known each other since we were kids. It's only $900. Just help me out here?"

A sigh was heard as Don Turtelli started speaking again, "Ya know what Andy? You're right. We have known each other a long time and you know I'm generous until the end. So… I'm gonna give ya one more thing before ya go."

The other man was sighing in relief as he said, "Thank you. Thank you Terry, your such a…" But then he was cut off and a gurgling sound was heard as well as shuffling on the floor and some kind of a struggle.

Hun was trying to figure out what exactly was going on until his eyes widened as something fell through the curtain.

Hun was looking at this guy, obviously no longer alive, with a huge slit in his throat and eyes glazed over laying on the floor with a knife still lodged in his neck. Then Hun watched as the man's body was pulled back behind the curtain.

"Rodney, Frankie… ya know what to do." Don Turtelli said, as the sound of what seemed like a knife being pulled out of the man's neck. "Ya see Andy, I'm a man of my word. Hope you enjoy the _necktie_ I gave ya before ya went." Don Turtelli says, almost mockingly, before chuckling darkly to himself.

Then Don Turtelli walked casually back into the room, cleaning off the knife Hun just saw lodged in the man's throat with a rag.

Don Turtelli smirked at Hun, who was still maintaining an even expression despite what he saw, as Don Turtelli said, "Sorry about the… _interruption_, but you're a man in our type of business, so surely I assume you understand my struggle with doing things that have to be done, ya know?"

Sure, Hun was no soft guy with no gumption, people with that mentality could never make it in the world as a high ranking, successful criminal. Hun was no exception. He's always done what he had to to get what he wanted… but he just saw what Don Turtelli was really capable of doing.

He wasn't anything like his predecessor, nothing at all. Don Vizioso was all about letting his henchmen take care of everything for him, needless to say he was not a man of action in his own right.

Don Turtelli was the exact opposite, by far, and maybe even slightly crazy.

It was one thing when someone does what Don Turtelli just did to some punk stranger he barely knew, but he just killed a guy who seemed like one of his friends for being late on only owing him something as small as a couple hundred dollars. Mere pocket change to someone as wealthy looking as Turtelli.

Don Turtelli did not play games.

Hun knew the mentality of someone like Don Turtelli. To Don Turtelli, it didn't matter where, when, or how you crossed him… to him it was all the same and if you crossed him… it was pretty obvious what would end up happening to you in the end.

Don Turtelli put the knife down as he sat down at his desk again.

"Well, anyway, back to what I was sayin' before. I got a proposition for you that could benefit both of us very much… and I'll be very generous to get you to agree." Don Turtelli alludes as he pulls out a briefcase and then opens it for Hun to see.

"Thirty grand, up front, no strings attached… if ya help me out." Don Turtelli says, laying out his offer with the brief case stuffed with wads of cash.

Hun scrutinized the money before going on instinct and asking for detail, "What do you need me for?"

Don Turtelli smirked and replied, "I want ya to help me take down these punk kids who keep disruptin' my success, our success I mean. You, like me, know the city pretty well and we both control the largest gangs in the city currently. Also… I like ya and yur mentality and I think with your knowledge and resources over in Chinatown and mine over here, I think we could be a good _team_ together. I also know you and your boys have a very..._ unique_ and_ impressive_ set of skills."

Hun knew he was referring to his gang's hand to hand fighting style, Kung Fu. When Hun was very young, he knew one simple rule for the lifestyle he wanted. That was to not let people walk all over you and that was why Hun taught himself Kung Fu and trained everyone in his gang how to fight with that style.

"By the way, how good are ya?" Don asks curiously. Hun leaned forward in his chair, staring Don Turtelli down as he challenged, "Try me."

With that Don Turtelli slowly leaned back against his chair leisurely. That was until Don Turtelli, in one swift motion, grabbed the knife off his desk and threw it in Hun's direction. But the result made Don Turtelli's eyes widen in slight surprise before he smirked in approval. Hun stopped the knife blade mid air between the pointer and middle fingers of his left hand. Then Hun leisurely set the blade back down as he casually leaned back in his chair.

"So, you supply us with intel and a foot hold in your area and we give you and your boys whatever ya need. Weapons, resources… money is no object to me if it means taking down brats like those vigilantes who keep standin' in our way. So, how's my deal looking now?" Don Turtelli says, laying out his proposition.

Hun slowly looked down at the money again as he started to ponder what his next move should be.

Did he trust Don Turtelli 100%... absolutely not. But on the other hand, he started to think of who they both despised. The vigilantes who put him in prison, ruined his last opportunity at income, and humiliated him?

After that realization, Hun stood up and held out his hand to Don Turtelli, making Don Turtelli grin to himself as he also stood up and shook Hun's hand.

"Glad we see things the same way. I look forward to doing business with ya, Mr. Hun." Don Turtelli said, still holding that devious smirk.

**Introducing the latest villain, Don Turtelli. Don Turtelli was an Italian Mob Boss from the 1987 series and archenemy to the Turtles. But since he was a character in that series and his character had to be**_** calmed down**_** to a G-rated thing for TV cartoon purposes, I decided to revamp him into a modern rendition of an old school Don, or leader, of the Italian Mafia in my fanfic. Also, as you can see, like most of the men in his position who came before him in history, Don Turtelli is like a cold blooded cobra that you do not want to cross and as you saw, as much as Hun didn't entirely trust him… they both found a common ground for their hatred of vigilantes screwing up their business, i.e. causing crimes to make a profit. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	11. Meet and Greet

**Hello again my lovely readers! This chapter will include a new character interaction, read on to find out who and what is. Enjoy!**

**(Molly's POV)**

I just finished changing into my PE uniform in the school locker room for gym class.

Even though it isn't required for me to do PE in my last two years of high school, I just like to go to the school weight room to blow off steam. It just really helps me clear my head and sort out my thoughts.

I mean, other than the vigilante still agitating and interfering with Kaito and I, I really don't have anything to complain about in my life at the moment. I have parents who are more than happy in their marriage, I have straight A's in school and just got accepted into the honor society for my school, I have a cousin who's also my best friend, I have a after school great job working for my aunt and uncle, and…

Okay, look, I still really feel like a total jerk for how I treated Zach initially.

I still think it's amazing that he even accepted my apology after me being a straight up jerk to him for a full week. Because seriously, Zach did not deserve it at all. Actually, now that I've been working with him for about a month and half… look, I'll be completely honest when I say that I think Zach's genuinely a really great guy and I respect him... a lot.

Not just as a martial artist, but also a person.

Unlike a lot of people our age who seem to be fake in everything they do and say to everyone else just to get people to like them, I can tell Zach is not a fake person.

Zach is just a very honest person in the way he presents himself, which is just being a nice and, well… true to himself kind of guy.

Also, until recently, I really didn't really consider myself a person who has actual close friends aside from Kaito, but I actually do consider Zach my friend now. I really do think of him as a friend and I really like having him around and talking with him at the dojo and… ugh, I just don't know.

Like I said, Zach's a really nice guy and I like him… but only as a friend, okay?! Nothing more.

Besides, even if I did like him like… _that_. I just don't really know if I really even want a relationship. I just don't understand why this is grating at me?! I mean come on, it's not like I'm some stupid hormone crazed teenager who crushes on every guy I make eye contact with.

I actually have control over myself and some self respect. Besides, combine a boyfriend with my secret alias a ninja vigilante and my dad… yeah, having a boyfriend just wouldn't really work for me.

It just can't happen, plain and simple.

**(Kaito's POV)**

I'm actually heading down earlier than I usually do for class, but I just want to see if anything needs to be taken care of before Molly and Zach get here.

I just walked into our side of the dojo and immediately froze and quirked up an eyebrow at what, or who, I saw. There was this girl looking around with a drawstring bag slung over her shoulders. She had light blonde held back in a ponytail with a pink head band on that matched the sleeves of her shirt. She turned around a little more and… wow, she's cute.

Then she looked toward me. "Oh hi, do you work here?" She asks me.

_Okay Kaito, just play it cool. _

I smiled as I walked up to her. "Yes, I do." I say simply.

I finally got in front of her as she said, "Oh great, I was just looking for someone I know who works here, can you help me?" She asks, looking around again quickly.

I kept smiling as I grabbed her hand, trying to test my luck, as I started, "I'd be honored to help. By the way, my name's Kaito. Pleasure to meet you." Then I lifted her hand up and pressed my lips to the back of her hand, maintaining eye contact with her.

**(Molly's POV)**

Immediately when I walked into the dojo, I rolled my eyes at Kaito's typical behavior.

He was talking to this girl that I've never seen before, well, flirting with her to be more precise. My cousin is seriously the biggest flirt I have ever seen… and I should know. Especially since he also pulled that stuff on me when he met me, before we knew anything.

The best way I can probably describe Kaito is that he's a _player who doesn't play the game_.

Kaito always flirts with almost any girl who gives him even the slightest encouragement, but he never does anything beyond that with them. He just basically flirts and then leaves without doing anything else and it confuses me to no end about him as to why does it. What was the point to it?

Well, what can I say other than my cousin is the definition of a tease.

I watched as he kissed the back of her hand only for her to pull her hand away after he was finished and say, "Look thanks but no thanks, so before you get any more ideas on where to put your lips, I have a boyfriend."

I saw Kaito remain there, trying to keep a composed expression as he put his hands up and backed away. "Say no more. I respect your honesty." Kaito said smoothly and respectfully, smiling at her.

I was surprisingly more shocked than Kaito at what just happened from what I can tell.

Did I seriously just see that happen? Did I seriously just see a girl _actually _flat out reject Kaito?

Look, Kaito doesn't flirt with girls that he knows are in relationships, but even so… it was still shocking to see how this girl responded to his advance. Oddly though, even though I have no idea who she is… I respect her after that.

"Kaito! Can you come over here?" I heard Aunt Karai call out from the other side of the dojo. Kaito turned around and called back, "On my way!" As Kaito walked past me though, I finally saw him with the expression I was expecting from him.

Kaito's facial expression was in a state of total confusion, still processing how this girl just flat out rejected him flirting with her and owned up to being honest and saying she had a boyfriend.

She looked at me when Kaito was gone and commented, "Well… he's very _friendly_, isn't he?"

I smirked as I replied, "Yeah, sorry about that. My cousin's actually a really good guy and completely harmless, but as you saw he's also a total flirt." She let out a laugh as she crossed her arms and replied, "Yeah, I noticed that."

I smirked back humorously as I said, "So, do you need help with something or has Kaito's flirting put you off and made you want to ditch this place?" I walked up to her and when I got closer I actually had to look up slightly.

I mean, she wasn't entirely too tall at all, probably around 5'6'', but that was still four inches taller than me. She let out another laugh at what I said before responding, "No trust me, it takes a lot more to put me off. I just stopped by to see…"

"Hey, look who decided to show up?" I whipped my head behind me and saw Zach smiling as he walked over. Then I was really confused when I saw both of them head right for each other smiling and giving each other a hug.

Then, I don't know why, but I felt a twinge in the pit of my stomach as I clenched my fists a little before crossing my arms, trying to figure out what was going on at the moment. Then I noticed Kaito was standing next to me, also looking totally confused at what exactly was going on.

Well, obviously due to the interaction I'm seeing right now, Zach and this girl know each other and know each other well enough to greet each other like this and… Wait… This girl said that she had a boyfriend to Kaito. Wait, is Zach her boyfriend?

I mean, that's fine if he is. Why would I care if he is? We're just friends, okay?

Then Zach looked to Kaito and I and probably saw how confused we were because he said, "Oh, right. Guys this this my friend, Caitlyn Spencer. Caitlyn these are the people I work with, Kaito and Molly."

I sighed internally, "_Oh okay, her and Zach are just friends... Wait… why did I just think that? Why would I care if Caitlyn was Zach's girlfriend? Ugh… Molly, just shut…" _

Luckily Kaito cut off my internal idiotic and awkward thought process when he said looking completely in disbelief, "Wait, your Caitlyn Spencer?"

I quirked an eyebrow at Kaito as I heard Caitlyn respond, "Um yes, what about it?" "No, I just saw your name in the local sports section a little while back and saw that you won the women's junior martial arts trials for the third time. Congratulations by the way." Kaito says smiling a little and bowed his head slightly in respect.

"_Oh, so she was the friend Zach was talking about who competed in the martial arts trials."_ I recalled to myself.

Caitlyn looked toward Kaito, looking surprised that he actually recognized her for that reason. "Well, thank you." She said and I saw her bow her head back at Kaito to reciprocate the gesture.

But then I saw Caitlyn look back at me, looking intrigued as she crossed her arms. "So… your Molly. Zach's told me _a lot_ about you." She says knowingly and smirking in my direction.

"Really?" I say confused as I looked back toward Zach a little.

"_What did he say about me?"_ I thought to myself.

"No Molly, I told her about your skills in martial arts." Zach clarifies, seeing my confusion. I did feel slightly relieved after he said that.

I initially thought he probably just told her about how horrible I was to him the first week. Well, at least he said something nice about me. "_Wait, did I seriously just think that?" _

I shook my head quickly to shake the thought out as I looked back at Caitlyn who was still smiling at me slightly and looking intrigued as she looked me up and down. "Zach told me you could possibly give me a run for my money." She says.

I smirked slightly back as I challenge, "Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" Caitlyn looked back at Zach who was grinning at her and shrugging his shoulders as his arms were crossed.

Then Caitlyn looked back at me with a slight smile and said, almost as if accepting my challenge, "Quite right. Just give me a little bit to warm up and change and then we'll see."

I smirked back.

_**20 minutes later**_

I sent a strike at Caitlyn and she took me by surprise when she dodged it and tried to send a punch my direction, which I deflected.

Our eyes locked as we surveyed each other for a second.

That was when Caitlyn sent a front kick my way, only for me to dodge it. But as I got my feet set again, in the next instant I sent a spinning back kick at her and it connected perfectly, causing her to fall.

"One-One." Kaito announced, acting as the unofficial referee.

"Nice move." She comments, still looking surprised. I held out a hand as I helped her up as I replied, "Thanks." Caitlyn and I got set to do another round. We decided to do best two out of three and we both have one win under our belts.

To be honest, Caitlyn actually really impressed me that she was another person my age who offered me a challenge in combat, and also that she was a girl like me.

One of my biggest pet peeves is that guys stereotype all girls as being _helpless _and _defenseless_, so the fact that I see someone like me, someone like Caitlyn, who proves that stereotype wrong is someone I have to respect.

Both of our breathing was picked up slightly.

Again, another thing I didn't expect, Caitlyn was actually providing me with a challenge.

"Ready whenever you are." I say as I got my stance set for the final round. "Ready." She confirms as she set her feet. We were about to start again when Uncle Leo walked in and said, "Don't forget guys, your class is coming in 5 minutes and you need to bring out the standing boxing bags for today."

Caitlyn and I froze up where we were and we both had an annoyed expression on our faces that we had to stop. That was when Caitlyn relaxed her stance and then walked up to me.

I didn't know what exactly she was doing until she held out her hand to me, "Tie for now?" I smirked and shook her hand as I replied, "Yeah, tie sounds fine... for now. Also, you're pretty good."

"Same to you, Zach wasn't exaggerating. How come I've never seen you at the trials? Most of the girls I'm against don't offer me half the challenge you do." She admits looking surprised.

"Competing in competitions and winning medals and trophies isn't really my thing." I admit honestly with a shrug as I cross my arms.

"Sounds like someone else I know." She says with a playful grin and looks back to Zach, who was smiling and avoiding looking at her to avoid the comment.

I smirked a little at the interaction, reminding me of the kind of friendship chemistry Kaito and I have together.

**({No POV})**

It was nighttime.

The streets of Chinatown were shrouded in darkness if not for the streetlamps shining cones of light on the curbs. Most of the shops were dark due to small business owners closing up for the night.

The area was dark and lifeless until the view panned to the old, rundown fortune cookie factory that remained the infamous hideout and base of the Purple Dragons.

Within the walls, there was a group of about 20 or so men doing anything from counting recently _acquired_ funds to gambling with cards and talking. Music was playing on a small radio in the corner.

They kept going about their thing until they heard something.

They heard the door of the hideout slide open and then slide shut again. Several of the gang members stood up to investigate but froze when they heard a patterned clicking sound on the cement floor of the factory.

They all tilted their heads in confusion as a figure approached them. They didn't know what to think until they looked the figure up and down as it approached and noticed something, it was a woman.

The woman was wearing black stilettos with a black pinstripe skirt on and a matching jacket with a white blouse underneath, covering her upper body. She had long, wavy dark brown hair and a black panama style hat covering her head.

Her eyes were covered by darkly tinted aviator sunglasses.

She glanced around to all the men as she readjusted the satchel on her shoulder.

"Good evening gentlemen, I'm here to see your leader, Hun. Can someone tell me where he is?" She inquires, sounding extremely professional.

A couple of the men grinned at each other before one of them smirked in her direction and walked up to her.

"What does a pretty, little thing like you want with Hun? You look like a girl who could use a good time. Is that what you want?" He says, completely suggestively, and tried to reach for her as he chuckled to himself at what he had going through his mind at the moment.

Right as he was about to grab her arm, in that instant, the woman grabbed his arm and skillfully twisted it behind his back as she swiftly pulled out a revolver and pressed it to his temple, the man now looking completely in shock about what just occurred.

The woman had a stern expression on her face now as she cocked the gun back to prepare the first round and show everyone around her that she meant business.

"Okay boys… let's try this again and this time I want an answer. Where is Hun?" The woman _negotiates_.

That was when one of the other men just pointed up to this door on the upper level of the factory, Hun's _domain_.

The woman shoved the man to the ground before looking to the men again. Her lips quirked up into a satisfied grin as she said simply to show her appreciation for their cooperation, "Grazie."

She looked like she was about to step over the man on the floor but before she did, she dug one of her stiletto heels into his hand sharply, causing him to wince and yelp in pain before she walked away, went upstairs and started to make her way to Hun's private domain.

She knocked on the door with a purpose.

A couple seconds later the door creaked open and it looked like Hun was about to snap, thinking it was one of his men trying to bother him when he wanted to be alone. But then he stopped and tipped his sunglasses down as if to confirm this woman was someone different.

But then his eyes had an attentive look as he had a vague recognition of her, it was the young woman who tried to subtly _call his attention_ in Don Turtelli's office, Don Turtelli's daughter.

He was about speak when she started up the conversation instead.

"Good evening Hun, I haven't properly introduced myself to you yet, so I'll do that now. My name is Teresa Turtelli and I'm here to discuss some _things_ with you." She says, explaining why she was there.

**Looks like Molly and Kaito were both tested in a way in the chapter. Also, Molly is still in denial of herself having feelings for Zach, but from the past story and chapters Molly's character is definitely kind of a Tsundere isn't she? lol. What does Don Turtelli's daughter have in store for Hun? You'll just have to wait and see. Thank you all so much for reading and please review. (:**

**-Dexter1995 **


	12. Reconciliation

**Hello again everyone, it's been a little while but I was finally able to finish writing this chapter. I wanted to make this one fairly long compared to the previous chapters and I wanted to make one that was worth you all being so patient. Thank you all for all your lovely reviews and words. It really makes my day. Also, this chapter shows the re emergence of character that hasn't been mentioned since **_**Flirting with the Enemy**_**. Enjoy!**

**({No POV})**

Hun was still looking at Teresa confused still as she set her satchel down on Hun's desk and took a seat in one of the folding chairs on the other side of the desk.

"What are you doing here?" Hun finally demands as he looked at her defensively and sternly as he crossed his arms.

Teresa looked up slightly as she took off her sunglasses and put them aside as she looked in Hun's direction as she pulled out a file folder.

A corner of her mouth curled up slightly as she said, "Straight to business… good. I should have known you were very straight forward."

Hun shot her look as he replied defensive and definitely still confused, "What? How do you know anything about me?"

Teresa just leaned forward slightly in her chair as she said, "More than you even know." Then she tossed the file at him.

The folder was opened and Hun's eyes widened at the multitude of pictures of he and his gang members in their _work_ during the last couple months.

"You see Hun, my father was intrigued when he heard of you and your boys and since he started encountering the vigilantes just like you have, he wanted me to keep an eye on you fellas." She explains.

Hun looked at her in disbelief at what she just admitted.

"You've been spying on us?" Hun directs, the growing anger apparent in his tone. "Spying… is such a very _presumptuous _word, wouldn't you say?" She says as she continued to hold a confident grin and leaned back in her chair as she casually crossed her legs.

"How is this not spying?!" Hun spits back, almost on the verge of fuming.

That was when Teresa held up her hand, almost as a gesture to calm him down, as she said, "Look Hun, you call it spying, I call it... _researching_. You see Hun, I'm the first woman in my family to be this involved in _what we do_ in my father's type of business. Not to mention I'm the first to graduate from college in my family, major in business with a minor in accounting if I might add... Needless to say I was _never_ about to blow the opportunity. And since I got to where I am, my father has been sending me around looking at several different other _business men _in the area. I went from section to section and was slowly but surely becoming very unimpressed… until I got to you."

Hun looked confused as she stood up and started to pace around, her expression was something he wasn't sure what to make of it. He quirked up an eyebrow at her, trying to keep a solidified expression on his face. "What are you saying?" He inquires bluntly.

Teresa's lips quirked up into a slight smirk as she got out of her chair and started to pace around the room, the only sound in the room was her stiletto heels clicking against the floor as she moved.

"Look, I'm only supposed to be here for an hour before I have to report back to my father, so I'll make this quick. I just came by to tell you that my father assigned me to be a link between our groups. So, you can either take it… or leave it?" She said as she pulled open her jacket slightly to reveal the revolver she pulled out earlier.

"What's it gonna be?" She asks, knowing she's pretty much won.

Hun scrutinized her for a second before letting out and annoyed grunt. He walked over to her as the heels of his boots were heard clicking against the floor.

He walked up to her, stared her down behind his sunglasses as he said, "Well, your annoyingly persuasive, I'll say that much." Then he held out his hand to her.

Teresa's lips quirked up into a grin as she shook his hand and responded winningly, "Glad you see it my way."

_**Earlier that night**_

**(April's POV)**

"So, where exactly are we going?" I ask, looking over at Donnie smiling to himself as he was driving. "Oh, you'll see once we get there. All apart of my master plan." He says, loving the fact that he was holding something over my head that I still couldn't figure out.

"You're really loving this right now aren't you." I say, crossing my arms and giving him a look.

"To be completely honest... yes, you and your _intuitive right brained mind_ usually figures me out. So I feel kind of accomplished that I still have a surprise in store for you." He explains, glancing at me with that gap tooth grin I've known for what seemed like forever.

We both laughed slightly as I looked back out the windshield of the car.

Donnie was right, I'm usually able to read him like a book, and the fact that I can't figure out what he was planning for us to do tonight was something I'm not used to.

Usually about once every two months, my dad comes over to watch the girls so Donnie and I could go out for a date night.

It's another one of those things I still like to hold onto in our relationship. Just to bring us back to when it used to be just... us.

I was still wondering where we were going until we got to the county ice rink.

"Wow, ice skating. How long's it been since we've done this?" I ask as Donnie came around and helped me out of my side of the car.

I saw Donnie pondering for a second. "Well, I think the last time we ice skated, you handed me over to Mona and Raph broke his nose and got a concussion when he hit the Plexiglas wall." He points out, snorting out a slight laugh at the memory as he grinned slightly mischieviously at me.

"Wow, that long… well, I hope you're prepared to keep me from flying into the wall. I'll be surprised if I'm able to be steady without bruising my tailbone." I point out, smiling a little in a slightly teasing manner.

Then I looked down when I felt and then saw his hand grab mine and our fingers intertwining.

"April, you can always hold my hand if you need to feel steady." He said, in that completely genuine way that made me love him back then and still now. I smiled back as I squeezed his hand a little.

We made our way inside and got some rental skates.

The man running the counter said that the ice was probably going to be unavailable for free skating for another 20 minutes due to a little league hockey game currently going on, but Donnie and I didn't mind. We're not against just talking to pass the time.

Donnie had to go to the bathroom and was going to get us something to drink while we waited.

So, I just sat down in the bleachers and just started watching the kids on the ice, who all made me feel pathetic since they could skate a million times better than me. But these kids were probably skating since they could probably walk so I guess I shouldn't feel too pathetic or be entirely too surprised.

I continued to watch the game leisurely while I waited for Donnie, until I heard someone say something that made me freeze and almost have mini-flashback.

"Hey Red."

My eyes went wide as I slowly, and almost robotically, looked to the side.

Approaching me was a tall figure with a lean yet strong frame, a man. He was wearing a black long sleeve t-shirt accompanied by a pair of faded blue jeans with black and white sneakers. He had slightly long black hair that was held back in a low ponytail. He had dark brown eyes and a cocky smile, still missing most of his teeth, that I remembered all too well.

"Casey Jones?" I question, almost in shock that he was here and in front of me after so long. The last time I ever saw him in person was a week before he graduated high school in my junior year of high school.

"The one and only. Surprised to see me, Red?" He asks as he started to walk over to me.

But something looked off about him, well mainly with… how he was walking, or limping to be more correct as to how he was moving.

He had an apparent gait to his steps as he made his way over to me, but it wasn't just the obvious limp that got to me. It was a cane in his right hand that he almost seemed dependent on for keeping himself balanced and upright as he was walking, that was what really had me thinking.

Look, I'm almost 35 and Casey's a year older than I am, so for a 35 possibly 36 year old person to be already using a cane is pretty unusual.

"To be completely honest with you, yeah. I'm surprised." I reply, still shocked to see Casey after all these years since high school.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised to see you after a long time. I see ya on the news everyday." He says, smiling as he sat down next to me and set his cane aside.

"I didn't know I was so famous." I respond, shaking my head and smirking slightly. "You kidding? At my last high school reunion when I was 28 and I went back to see my old bros, you were all our old fart teachers and everyone could talk about for the most recent famous alumni." He says, giving me that almost toothless smile.

I quirked an eyebrow at him at what he said.

In my senior year of high school during an assembly, they made an announcement that Casey got drafted out of his freshman year of college to a professional hockey team that I can't remember exactly which one, but his cane he was sporting at this moment made me wonder.

As curious as I was as a reporter, I didn't want to seem completely impertinent and rude. But, I couldn't stop myself from asking something, I had to.

Apparently though, I guess I was blankly staring at Casey's cane and I could tell he picked it up as he chuckled to himself and said, "Curious about my stick, eh?"

"Well, honestly again, yeah. Did you get hurt? Is this part of your recovery." I ask, curiously.

Casey smirked to himself as he leaned back slightly in the bleachers, crossed his arms, and let out a slight depreciating laugh to himself. "Trust me Red, I've been hurt and I've already recovered. _This_ is it." He explained in short, motioning to himself with his cane.

"But… what happened? I thought you made it in the professional hockey league and you were signed for a multi-million dollar contract?" I say, confused and intrigued by his response.

He let out a deep breath as he clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth once and said, "Yeah, I was… but not anymore. That's history, as you can tell."

I looked at his cane again before looking back at him, feeling entirely curious, as I asked, "What happened?"

"Well, when I was 27, I was in the championship playoffs and I was psyched out of my mind to have a chance to get a championship ring like I always wanted. We were in the third period and the score was tied up. I was so close to getting the puck and hustling for the winning goal, but then I got hit and tied up between two other guys. Before I knew it I felt bunch of pain in both my knees and was yelling in pain on the ice. Later, I got to the doc and he x-rayed my legs and told me I tore a bunch of tendons in my knees and that they could be fixed up. That was the good news, but then he told me something that crushed everything. He told me that if it was just my left knee, I woulda been able to keep playing because it wasn't too screwed up. But my right knee was way more screwed up and the doc told me and my coach I could never play hockey again and that I'd have a limp for the rest of my life." Casey stopped talking as his attention was pulled to the game on the ice.

There was this one boy, appearing to be about 13 or 14 years old, skillfully dodging everyone on the ice and then knocking in the puck all too easily past the goalie.

The horn went off signaling the goal and the boy's teammates crowded around him and celebrated.

I didn't notice at first but Casey was now standing up and grinning ear to ear clapping his hands before putting them on either side of his mouth as he yelled out in the moment, "YEAH! That ah boy, Duncan!"

I was slightly confused until the boy who just scored skated to the bench to high five his teammates and I saw the back of his jersey which really sparked my interest.

Above his jersey number, 12, was his last name, Jones.

The game continued soon after that and Casey slowly and carefully sat back down next to me. I decided to change the subject to something a little lighter and out of curiousity to make him forget about our previous discussion.

"Who's that? You know him?" I ask with a slight smile, even though I had a hunch.

Then I saw a smile spread across Casey's face as he looked from the ice to me. He gestured with his thumb to the ice as he said, "Yeah, that's my son, Duncan. He's a cool little dude."

I smiled a little until I cringed when I saw Casey's son get smashed against the glass by another kid, but Duncan just pushed the kid away and kept playing.

But then he and the other kid bumped into each other again and got nose to nose with Casey's son. They looked like they had an angry exchange of words between them, then in that next instant they threw off their gloves used one of their hands to grab each other by their jerseys and just started swinging punches at each other.

"That's it, Duncan! Show 'em you don't mess around!" Casey says, looking enthralled by what was happening with his son and this other kid punching each other, pretty much encouraging the behavior. Something I would never encourage with my kids, not that my daughters really fight... or really argue. All our daughters are pretty good at respecting each other's space and privacy.

Then again, I really don't watch sports so I have no idea if this was normal or not in hockey.

But then the referees separated the boys and blew their whistles. "Numbers 12 and 34, penalty box!" One of the referees said.

I saw Casey's son get an extremely angry look on his face as he suddenly ripped off his helmet and threw it on the ground out of rage.

"That's alright Duncan! Just shake it off!" Casey yells out again.

I kept looking at Casey's son and noticed the short, thick, dark red-auburn hair on his head. I don't know why, but that made another question come up in my head.

If this is Casey's son, then where, and who, was Duncan's mother.

I decided to just ask, "So, is Duncan's mother anywhere around?" Casey shook his head, "Nah, she's not."

I was about to speak when Casey said, "Look, I know yur just gonna keep askin' so I'll give ya the kinda sorta short version. When I was 22, me and my boys from my team were having an undefeated season so far so we decided to go out for a drink and celebrate. So… okay long story short, let's just say I got kinda _carried away_ and had more to drink than I was used to and I ended up hooking up with this cute red-head I met that night…."

He stopped when I gave him a knowing look. He smirked at me and said in response, "What can I say? You of anyone should know I have a thing for red-heads."

We both laughed a little, me thinking back to the days when he would constantly ask me out when I tutored him.

It was quiet for a moment before Casey went on, "Yeah, then she tracked me down two months later telling me she was pregnant with Duncan and demanded to know what I was planning to do about it. So, I did the decent thing and told her I'd do whatever she wanted or needed to help. It was my kid too so I wanted to be apart of their life, ya know? So, eventually we got married and had Duncan. But we weren't really _good_ together. She was a HUGE piece of work and kind of a… well, a crazy psychopath and would start a fight with me for no real reason everytime I came home. But, I stayed with her because Duncan was still little and I didn't want to do that to him, so I sucked it up and tried to tolerate everything for him. But then I got hurt, she came to the hospital and divorced me after she heard I was no longer going to be able to play hockey and keep up our _lifestyle_. Then during my recovery to spite me she kept threatening to take away my right to see Duncan and tried to get full custody over him. But, I knew it had nothing to do with her thinking it was better for Duncan, she was just being some kind of crazy psycho trying to spite me. Making both me and Duncan beyond ticked at her. It got really ugly."

I took a moment as I processed everything.

Casey Jones, the cocky high school hockey player that hit on me everytime I tutored him, refusing to believe I was in a relationship with Donnie, and made me feel almost like he was a bane of my existence my junior year, actually just told me this entire story of how his life _actually_ turned out.

Everyday when I tutored him back when we were teenagers, all he ever talked and bragged about how he was going to get drafted right out of college by the pros, make millions of dollars, and be in the professional hockey hall of fame. And now all that for him was thrown out the window.

I never thought I would ever say this, but I really felt... sorry for him.

But at the same time, I think Casey needed something like this to happen to him. He's actually a lot more of a decent person, more humbled now actually. I think everything that happened to him made Casey finally see that he wasn't the greatest person to walk the earth and that he was just like everyone else.

But, I did still feel bad none the less.

"I'm sorry." I was finally able to reply.

"Eh, ya know, don't be. Trust me, I'm glad to be rid of her to be really honest and after the judge dude said I had my right to have custody over Duncan, she just totally walked away from it and told me I could have him. But, to me, I'm glad for that. She was crazy and there would have been no way I woulda ever left her alone with him again and neither did Duncan want to see her again after all that she did to keep him away from me. But hey, I got a decent job coaching this minor league team around here and I got a good living space where Duncan and I are at, so being a single dad ain't too bad. Besides to be honest, I think I'm completely better off on my own… But, 'nough about me. What about you, Red? Yur life good?" He asks.

"Well, actually yes, I'm married to my boyfriend Donnie that you met that one time. He's actually here somewhere. We're here to go skating together like we used to for our _date night_… and we have three girls. There's really not anything too complicated about my life these days, but I'm really happy." I admit, but I still kind of felt guilty.

I almost felt like I was unintentionally bragging and I thought I was making him feel worse.

But I saw him looking at me and I saw him smiling. "Hey, that's great, Red. I'm glad to hear that. If anyone deserves it, it's you after you having to put up with me back in the day." He said and that made us both laugh a little.

Then the buzzer went off on the scoreboard, the game was over and the teams were exiting the ice.

"Guess I gotta go get Duncan now. But, hey, it was good seein' ya again, Red." He said, holding his hand out to me smiling. I smiled as I shook his hand and said, "It was nice seeing you too, Casey."

After that Casey stood up with his cane before looking back at me with cocky smirk one more time and saying, "Well, see ya, Red." Then he started to make his way over to the locker room area to pick up his son.

After that, I just ended up blankly staring in front of me, still trying to process the recent conversation I just had. But then I saw something out of the corner of my eye and looked to my right when I saw Donnie walking over to me.

"You wouldn't believe how long the line is, right now. It's not even worth waiting in. But, I have a better idea. You and I could skate for a while as planned and then on the way home we can stop off at the diner for milkshakes. How does that sound?" He offers as he sat next to me and started to put on his skates, smiling at me.

"Wow, milkshakes. What are you doing, Donatello? Are you trying to impress me or something?" I say, joking around with him.

He leaned closer to me with that gap tooth grin present as he rose an eyebrow at me and said, "Why do you ask, my darling? Is it working?"

I glanced at him a little coyly with a grin as I replied in a joking way, "Let's just say I never said it wasn't." We both laughed a little together.

"So, are you ready?" I ask. Donnie smiled at me as he said, "Absolutely… allow me." Then he stood up and held out his hand to me. I smiled back as I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. Then we made our way onto the ice.

To be honest, even though running into Casey Jones was completely not what I was planning to have happen tonight, I'm glad I talked to him.

It made me realize how fortunate I was for how my life turned out. I'm in a great marriage with the man I love, I have a great job, and I have an amazing family situation.

What else can I say? I'm one of the lucky ones.

**(Molly's POV)**

I was talking to Kaito about what we were going to do for patrol tonight. But we had to stop when Zach walked back into our side of the dojo.

Zach had his backpack slung over his shoulder as he walked over to us.

"Hey guys, before I go, I was just wondering. Caitlyn and I were going to hang out Friday night. Her boyfriend is going to be tagging along and I was just wondering if you wanted hang out with us?" Zach asks.

Before I had time to respond, Kaito decided to talk for both of us when he said, "Yeah, count us in."

I shot a look at Kaito and was about to say something, but then my line of sight went back to Zach as he responded, smiling at us, "Great, I'll meet you guys out front of the dojo at 6 tomorrow. Cool?"

"Yeah, sounds cool." Kaito responds. "Nice, see you guys tomorrow night." Zach said before he walked out of the dojo.

I shot a look at Kaito again as I said, "Seriously?" Kaito put a hand on my shoulder as he said, "Molly come on, it won't kill us to act like normal people for once. Zach and Caitlyn are cool and who knows… tomorrow might be fun." Kaito says, smiling at me before walking away.

I stood there for a moment before sighing to myself in defeat.

Well, I guess Kaito's right. One night off from patrol isn't going to kill us, right?

**Hope you guys enjoyed April re-encountering Casey Jones. I based what happened to Casey off of someone my brother and I knew from school. They were this star athlete who was drafted right out of high school to play professional football, but they ended up getting injured and couldn't play anymore, but unlike Casey they weren't so lucky to find another decent job since they had no kind of education to fall back on. So, basically the moral I want to get across is the old ****_stay in school_**** saying. Whether it's an apprenticeship, university, or trade school, just always have a backup plan to support yourself. Well, that's my tidbit of advice for today. lol. Also, I know what some of you are thinking... why didn't I name Casey's son Cody? For those of you who don't know, Cody Jones was Casey Jones and April O'Neil's great-grandson in the 2003 series. The main reason I didn't name him Cody was because, one he was a great-grandson and not a son and two, he is only affiliated with Casey, not April since of course in my story April and Donnie are together and Casey had his son with his ex-wife. So, I just decided to go a whole new direction and I took Casey's son's name from one of my favorite hockey players, thus the name Duncan came up. Well, thank you for reading and have a nice day! :)**

**Stay classy!**

**-Dexter1995 **


	13. The Hang Out, part 1

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. They are very much appreciated. Enjoy!**

**(Mona's POV)**

"Have fun!" I call out as Molly walked out the door.

Yesterday at dinner, Molly told Raph and I she was going out Friday night, and at first we didn't know what she was talking about. She always goes out for patrol on Friday nights, but then she told us she was going out to the movies, something Molly doesn't usually do.

I'm not calling my daughter antisocial or anything. After all both Raph and I were like her when we were her age, and still are like that to be quite honest.

Well, maybe I was a little more _social_ than Raph and still have better _people skills_ than Raph, but other than hanging out with April, Irma, and Raph's brothers… I just liked being by myself in my room studying and listening to my music most of the time.

But Molly's like both of us in that respect.

She just doesn't need or crave constant company. She's just a person that doesn't mind being on her own most of the time when she's not on patrol with Kaito, at work, or at school.

Patrol for Molly when she hung out with Kaito is Molly's kind of hanging out, so I was especially surprised when she said she was going to the movies with this guy who was Kaito and Molly's age that Leo just hired to work with them at the dojo along with a friend of that guy, who Molly said his name was Zach.

But to be honest, I was actually kind of excited to see Molly doing something like this.

Sure, I'm one to talk being _little miss child prodigy who graduated high school at 15_, but I even knew it wasn't a crime to act my age once in a while and just go out with my small group of friends to hang out.

That's what I want Molly to know too.

I just want Molly to see that she doesn't have to be so serious like her father all the time and that it is okay for her to let go and act her age once in a while.

After all, you're only 16 once, right?

**(Molly's POV)**

We just walked out of the Argosy Theater about an hour ago and went across the street to get some smoothies at this local place and just chilled out there, it was just Caitlyn, Kaito, me, and Zach. We met up with Caitlyn outside of the theater and she told us her boyfriend bailed at the last minute.

But… I'll admit it, I actually was having a good time tonight.

I don't know why I was feeling kind of _iffy_ about hanging out with Zach and Caitlyn, probably because I just wasn't used to doing stuff like this. I mean, the only person I hang out with my age is Kaito, but our hanging out isn't really what people our age normally do.

Actually no one does what we do at all, sitting on a rooftop while listening to a police scanner and watching Kaito try to kill every pigeon that flies over us? Yeah, pretty sure there is no one else anywhere who does what Kaito and I do to hang out.

Also, I just wasn't used to having people my age that I actually like to hang out with. Most people my age still really annoy me for the most part. They're immature, obnoxious, and complain about practically everything.

But Zach and Caitlyn are actually… cool people. You can tell that they act like themselves and aren't being fake just to get people to like them and I always really respect that.

Not to mention, I could tell Kaito was definitely having a good time, but that isn't too surprising. Anyone who has eyes can tell that Kaito is definitely the most social out of the two of us.

We just finished up and walked out of the shop. We barely got out of the door when Caitlyn said, "So, what do you guys want to do now?" I saw Kaito shrug and say, "I'm up for anything."

Then Caitlyn looked at me. "To be honest, I'm actually kind of ready to go home, but you guys can go ahead." I say. "But, it's only 8:30. We still have a couple more hours until curfew." Caitlyn replies, looking at me slightly confused.

I was about to open my mouth to say something when Zach said, "Actually, I'm pretty tired too, to be really honest." Caitlyn just shrugged and said, "Hey, you can do whatever you want, but this is my first Friday night off in two months so I'm staying out as long as I can."

I saw Caitlyn look toward Kaito as she continued, "Are you still up for it?" "Yeah, I don't need to be home at any particular time. I'm free all night." Kaito says with a slight smile and shrug.

"Okay, see you guys later, but you're missing out." Caitlyn called out over her shoulder as her and Kaito walked away. It was down to me and Zach.

It was quiet between us for a moment until I turned to face him and said, "So, guess I'll see you around." I started to walk away but then I heard quick steps behind me as I noticed Zach catch up to me.

"Mind if I walk back with you? Where do you live, if you don't mind me asking?" He asks me, sounding slightly hesitant. "Sure, if you want to. I live about 12 blocks east from here." I say back as we kept walking. "Oh, cool, you're actually on my way." He comments as we kept going.

We walked in silence for awhile and the only sound seemed to be our shoes stepping on the sidewalk in a steady rhythmic pattern.

Finally I decided to break the silence, "So, you decided to _bag it_ too for tonight?" I watched him think to himself for a second as he glanced at me and said, "Actually… I was just wondering why you were going early? Are you tired or something?"

I shrugged and decided to just be honest, "Actually, no. In case you haven't noticed… I'm not exactly the most _social_ person ever."

I saw Zach give me a confused look as he said, "What do you mean? Why? Did you not like…" "No, trust me, Zach, I actually had fun hanging out and everything, but… I'm just more of a reserved person. To be honest, most of the time I'm usually just hanging out by myself in my room. I don't hate people or anything, but I just don't really have many close friends except Kaito and I just prefer to be on my own most of the time. Go ahead, call me antisocial if you want to." I joke slightly.

"Well, actually, I can kind of agree with you there. Trust me, if it weren't for Caitlyn practically _planning_ my social life, I'd probably be chilling out in my room most of the time too." Zach admits.

I looked over at him slightly surprised by what he said.

"You mean you don't have any other friends?… Sorry, that sounded pretty awful the way that came out, but you know what I mean." I apologize toward the end, but I could tell Zach wasn't offended because he was laughing a little bit to himself.

Then he rubbed the back of his neck as he further admits, "Well… actually… I don't have a lot of friends either. Well, you know, besides Caitlyn, and even you and Kaito now. But other than that I don't really have many people I'd actually call my friends. It's kind of a long story, but let's just say that Caitlyn's always been my best friend for a reason, that and we've know each other since we were practically born. Our mom's were friends in high school and Caitlyn's family somehow ended up living in the same neighborhood as us and Caitlyn and I are the same age, so we've been friends pretty much our whole lives. She's one of the few people I can trust outside my family and I even think of her like a sister. Then there's… never mind."

I gave him a look as I inquired, "What?" Zach tried to brush it off as he said back, "Eh, it's nothing important, really." "No, really, I insist." I say, wanting to know what he was going to say.

I saw an annoyed expression show up on Zach's face as he let out an exhale through his nose and smiled slightly to himself in a deprecating manner as he said, "If I do, you need to promise not to tell Caitlyn I told you this, or she'd probably give me a garbage truck load of crap for saying it. Trust me."

I did a mock _lips are sealed_ motion with my hand over my mouth as I said, "Trust me, mum's the word. I'm good with secrets."

_And that's not a lie in my case to any stretch of the imagination, because I have so many theoretical skeleton's in my closet from just patrolling and my dad's side of the family alone and nothing else. _Not that I really have a choice or really can tell anyone my life as a vigilante _willy nilly_. It's just not a good idea.

I was waiting for Zach to speak. Finally he let out a sigh as he said, "Okay… I just don't like Caitlyn's boyfriend… at all." We walked a couple more steps before responded, "Any particular reason why? I mean, I don't know him, but I'm assuming there's some reason behind it for you."

He let out a deep breath before he said, "Well… okay, you know Caitlyn. She's a really cool person and I just feel like she just gets taken for granite by him all the time. She remembers his birthday and does nice things for him and it seems like he just doesn't even care. He won't even go to school dances with her just because he thinks their lame and I end up going with her. Not that I mind, we always have fun and stuff, but… I don't know, it's really none of my business or anything and it's Caitlyn's life, but to be honest I'd wish she'd just dump him and find a guy who actually deserves her."

"Well, I have no right to _put in my two cents_ on this since I've never met him. But, I'll take your word for it." I say and we both exchanged a slight smile.

We walked in silence until Zach started talking again, "So, you said you had a brother too, right?" I knew he was just trying to make conversation, but I really didn't mind talking to Zach.

Actually… talking to Zach was pretty refreshing for me. Just to help solidify the idea in my mind that Kaito and I aren't the only ones in our age range that don't act immature all the time and can actually take things seriously. Zach acted like a real person, just as himself.

"Yeah, I have a younger brother, Jimmy. He's only 10 and he can get a little irritating sometimes, but I know that's just how the _brother/sister dynamic_ works. He's just naturally supposed to get under my skin. What about you? You said you had an older brother right?" I ask, just trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, my brother Walt is about a little over a year older than me. He's a senior in high school this year." Zach explains. "Walt? That's not a name you hear… like pretty much ever these days." I comment, slightly curiously.

"Walt and I were both named after our grandfather's. So my brother was named after my dad's dad, Walter, and I was named after my mom's dad, Zachary. I'm just glad my parents didn't switch it around. I mean look at me, I don't look like a Walter do I?" He says, cracking a slight grin and let out a short laugh.

I smiled slightly back as I crossed my arms and replied, "Well, you look more like a Zachary than a Walter, I'll say that much."

"Nice to know you agree with me." He comments with a smile in my direction, the tone of his comment catching my attention. I looked at him trying to figure out what he meant by that, but he looked forward and I decided to just brush it off and move on with the conversation.

"But yeah, I know how the whole _family names homage_ works. Both me and my brother were named after my mom's parents. My mom told us they were some of the best physicists in their day. I mean, my mom is crazy smart too, after all she graduated high school when she was 15 and got accepted into the top physics program in the state at the university she teaches at now, but my grandparents were just on a whole new level for their time. But… back during the _Pre-Invasion_ fiasco they were taken out by the aliens, so I was never able to meet them." I explain. There was a moment of silence between us and I knew Zach didn't know exactly what to say.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Zach finally says, sounding completely genuine in his condolence.

I shrugged and said, "Well, you know, what else could have been done? How was anyone supposed to know exactly what was going to happen? But, I do feel honored that I was named after my grandmother and I know it means a lot to my mom. Also, I guess I'm one to talk for commenting about your brother's name for being old fashion. After all, how many girls are actually named Molly these days and not counting a period like the 1950's?" I say and snort out a slight laugh.

"I don't know about that. Your name's unique, unlike mine. Zachary is very overused. Besides, you look like a Molly to me, it suits you." He comments, smiling at me.

I gave him a slight look, feeling slightly taken aback by his comment as I looked more toward his direction and I don't know why but when we looked at each other our eyes made contact for a brief moment before we both glanced away.

We kept going along until I looked up and saw the current street sign, making me stop.

I looked toward Zach and nodded my head toward the street as I said, "Well, this is my street. Guess I'll see you later?" "What? Don't want to reveal where you live to me?" He teases a little.

I smirked and rolled my eyes slightly as I said, "No, trust me. I'm not that paranoid. I live like 4 houses down the line here, but I think I'll survive walking on my own for a couple hundred feet." We both laughed slightly. "Say no more, I didn't mean to offend you by saying I thought you were incapable of walking a foot on your own like some damsel in a comic book. Because that's really not what I meant." Zach jokes.

I put my hands up slightly with a slight smirk as I replied, "None taken… Well, so I guess I'll see you at work Monday." "Sounds like plan." He says.

I was about to turn and walk to my house when I heard, "Night Molly." I looked back and saw Zach smiling and giving me a slight wave. I smiled a little back as I returned the gesture and replied, "Night Zach." He was still smiling at me before he turned and started walking away and I walked toward my house.

Still, in all honesty, I actually did have fun tonight.

It was different… but, it was nice to kind of break routine a little. I guess I was glad Kaito got us, well me mostly, to drop patrol for one night and just chill out.

Speak of the devil, I wonder what he and Caitlyn are doing right now?

_**15 minutes earlier**_

**(Kaito's POV)**

Molly and Zach just left and Caitlyn looked toward me and asked, "So, are you ready to head out?" "Ready when you are. I'm actually kind of surprised you still wanted to hang out with just me after my… _performance _last week." I admit, still surprised she still was willing to hang out with just me after I flirted with her that one time.

I still feel kind of embarrassed about that for obvious_ reasons_.

"Why? It doesn't really matter… as long as you promise to behave." She teases with a slight teasing smile as she glances in my direction. I smirked to myself as I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth and promised, "I will, don't worry. I don't flirt with girls in relationships."

"So, then why did you flirt with me? I'm in a relationship." She asks, sounding like she was just trying to mess with me. "Well, let's see. A, I had no idea who you were and B, how could I have known you had boyfriend?" I point out, joking around with her. "Well… tooshay." She finally says and we both start laughing.

Eventually Caitlyn and I found this arcade and we just kind of hung around there until we had to go home. Also… Caitlyn's actually a really great person and really fun to hang out with.

At this point I'm just glad that she looked over my flirting I did with her before I knew she had a boyfriend. But, luckily she, like Molly, was very forgiving and we just put the past in the past.

Which is completely fine by me.

_**5 days later**_

**(Molly's POV)**

I was walking to the dojo with my gym bag slung over my shoulder.

I kept going along until I heard, "Hey Molly." I looked to my side and saw Zach next to me on his bike, giving me that usual friendly smile.

I smiled a little back as I said, "Hey Zach, what's up?" Zach dismounted his bike and started walking next to me with his bike. "Eh, you know, going to work." He comments and I replied, "What else is new, right?" That made us both let out a laugh.

I don't know why… but… I like talking to Zach. He's just a really positive and open person and he's just really easy for me to talk to.

"Kind of surprised you caught up with me here. Usually we don't see each other until we get to the dojo." I comment, slightly surprised he was able to find me a couple blocks away from the dojo.

"Actually, I wanted to catch up with you... to ask you about something." He says. I tried to keep walking as my mind made a dramatic halt. "Oh?" I say back, not knowing how to respond.

I think my facial expression looked more off than I thought because Zach stopped walking and said, "Oh no, it's nothing really but… okay, my dad through his work got these two wrist bands that give you unlimited access to everything at _Coney Island _this Saturday and since he didn't really want them and Walt didn't want them either he gave them to me and told me to take Caitlyn or something. But… Caitlyn gets motion sickness really easily and I'm seriously not joking about that. Trust me, we went there when we were like 10 one time and I had to stand outside the bathroom for an hour to wait for her after we got off the Comet. She practically sprinted to the bathroom. Then let's just say it wasn't pretty and Caitlyn swore to never go on roller coasters again. So… I was just wondering if maybe… you know, if you'd want to go and we can hang out. Go on some stupid rides, play some rigged games… what do you say?"

I didn't know what to say.

Actually I was actually in a case of minor shock. I still wasn't used to this kind of thing with actually having people my age to just hang out with and the fact that Zach wanted to hang out with me in all seriousness.

I was still trying to decide what exactly to do, or say, or something… until Zach started talking again, "You don't have to. It's just an idea and… I don't know, I just thought it'd be fun. But that's cool if that's not your thing."

"No, Zach… it's fine, really. Actually I haven't been to _Coney Island_ in a while. My dad took me there when I was 8, so I vaguely remember anything. But, yeah, sure. It might be fun." I say back, smiling a little at him.

I knew Zach was just being nice and to be honest… I wouldn't mind hanging out with Zach. We're pretty much friends and he's a really cool guy, that and I know that maybe my mom is right that even I need to crawl out of my room every now and then and do something different other than go on patrol.

"Cool, that'd be awesome." Zach says, smiling at me still and I smiled back at him. I mean come on, it isn't a capital offense to hang out. We're just friends and it's not a date or anything.

Also like I said before, who knows, it might be kind of fun.

**Well, looks like Molly's up for another new experience with just hanging out like a normal person and acting her age, pushing her more outside her usual comfort zone. Seriously though, I swear on a stack of a thousand bibles that the story will pick up. I just want to make sure I get all this character development in so that later events will make sense, but I will say the next two to three chapters are going to show the progressive build to first main climax to the story. Thanks again so much for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**


	14. Prelude

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm so glad to hear that many of you are still enjoying the series. I love writing for this series to begin with and just to hear that you enjoy my work is a huge added bonus to my hobby. I seriously thank all of you so much for always making my day for reading my work and seeing your amazing comments. I'd also like to take the opportunity to respond to a particular review concerning Leorai. As I said before, this story is a spinoff from the first three stories to focus mainly around Kaito and Molly, with some moments with the original couples from the previous stories and the events for the story are already laid out for each chapter. But don't worry fellow Leorai shippers, a Leorai moment may come sooner than you think. *hint*hint* (; This chapter begins the same night when Kaito and Molly were hanging out with Zach and Caitlyn. Anyway, enjoy everyone!**

**(Leo's POV)**

I walked up from the dojo after putting some supplies back into storage.

I started to look around the apartment, but I couldn't find Karai. Right when I was about to call for her, I walked by Kaya's room. The door was partially open and I quirked an eyebrow up as I looked inside and saw something that made me smile to myself.

Karai was holding Kaya, who was already sleeping and started to put her in the crib.

I walked in quietly as I saw Karai put her hand lightly on Kaya's head and stroke her hair slightly before taking her hand away.

As I approached her, I reached out my hand and put it on her shoulder. She shot her head over to look at me and I just smiled at her before I looked down at Kaya.

I smiled even more as I reached my hand down and stroked her hair like Karai did a minute ago.

"She really is beautiful. Just like her mother." I say quietly as I slowly looked over at her. She looked over to me with a smirk as she rolled her eyes. "Me? She looks more like you in case you haven't noticed." She scoffs.

I let out a slight laugh, both of us trying to stay quiet so we don't wake up Kaya. "Yeah, but she has your eyes though. Just like her brother too." I say back, causing Karai to glance at me with a slight smirk.

Once Kaya seemed to be sleeping and settled down for the night, Karai and I walked out of the room and closed the door.

Kaito left about an hour ago to hang out with Zach and Molly, so for the most part… Karai and I had the entire apartment to ourselves and eventually we put a kettle on the stove and had some tea together in the kitchen.

I'm still not fully believing the life that I'm living now.

When I was mutant, I thought I was just going to stay in the sewers my whole life and not be able to live in society and to me and my brothers… it didn't really matter to us at first.

But then we turned 15 and went up to the surface and that was when everything changed when we meet April and Kirby when they were kidnapped by the Kraang.

But that to me was nothing compared to what happened to me several months later, the night I met Karai.

That was when my life was completely changed.

I just could never stop thinking about her. I just remember her being the coolest girl I've ever seen. She was a highly trained martial artist, she was cunning, she was beautiful… and she still is all those things to me and more now, and… I love her.

Even after everything that happened between us. The complication, the secrets, the absolute confusion, and all the uncertainty… now it was all gone.

Once everything that was keeping us apart was gone… we were finally able to be together.

It took a little while for us to get used to a normal life, but it was something we were finally relieved and happy to have.

Just to finally be able to go on with our lives without anyone or anything to stop us anymore… and both of us, especially me, couldn't be happier.

Sure I could've been able to live on the surface since I was 15 when I became human, but now that I finally had Karai with me… I finally felt complete.

Now I'm a married man to the woman I love, we have two children together, and we are able to teach our skills in martial arts for a living.

I took away our cups when we were done and put them in the sink, but right when I turned around Karai was right in front of me and went up on her toes slightly to kiss me, my eyes closing on contact as I kissed her back. But it wasn't five seconds before she slyly pulled away from me and I felt her lips at my ear.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Then she kissed me one last time as my brain twitched slightly in confusion as she walked out of the kitchen. "Why?" I ask, not knowing what she was getting at.

She stayed in the archway of the kitchen as she coyly glanced over her shoulder, a sly smile appearing on her face, as she said, "You'll see." Then she chuckled a little to herself as she walked away. I slowly smiled to myself as I shook my head and crossed my arms.

Even to this day, that woman still never fails to surprise me.

* * *

I did what Karai said and I made my way onto the roof, but I still had no idea what she wanted me to do this for.

I climbed up onto the rooftop to see Karai standing up there next to the roof entrance, that no one in our house uses, looking out down at the street.

My feet were making a steady rhythm against the surface of the roof and she eventually turned around and smirked at me.

But before I could even react, I saw her walk behind the exterior door wall and then walked back out and tossed something at my feet. I looked at what landed in front of me and saw they were my katana blades.

I looked up at her and saw her grinning at me with her juji-ken in hand.

"Oh, sparring? What's the occasion?" I ask as I grabbed my katana off the ground and put both of them firmly in a tight, steady grip in their respective hand.

She walked over to me, her hands, along with her juji-ken behind her back and walked up to me in slow demure strides as she said, "No reason… you should know me, Leo. I hate to be predictable. So, I figured we could do a little sparring bout, except this time… I'd like to change the terms."

She was right in front of me as I felt her index finger on her free hand trace down my jawline. I smiled a little at her as I couldn't stop myself from leaning into her touch slightly.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask, completely curious, with a grin.

She looked up slightly with a smirk as she clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth before she started to circle me slowly, her hand skimming along my shoulders and upper back as she replied, "I was thinking, something along the lines of this. Winner gets to decide what to do for the rest of tonight?"

She came in my line of sight again with a slight smile on her face as she winked at me.

I let out a slight laugh as I looked away slightly before looking back at her and smiled.

"Sounds fair to me." I reply.

We exchanged smiles and slight laughs as we looked eyes and got in attack stances, setting our feet, tightening our grips on the weapons. Then we both lunged forward and locked up.

Some things between Karai and I just never get old.

_**6 days later**_

**({No POV})**

It was Thursday, the last day of the work week at the dojo with classes, and Kaito, Molly, and Zach just got finished up putting things away from their classes.

Zach was about to walk out when he turned to look toward Molly and said, "Hey Molly, since you're on the way I'm just going to stop by your house to get you on Saturday morning. I should be at your house at about 9, sound good?" He asks.

"Yeah, that's fine." Molly responds shrugging and smiling a little.

Zach smiled back as he replied before walking out, "Okay, cool. See you guys later."

Meanwhile Kaito had an eyebrow quirked up as he processed what he just heard Zach say. Then a smirk crossed his face as he kept his eyebrow quirked up and looked in Molly's direction.

Molly caught Kaito looking at her with that expression on his face and gave him a look back as she said, "What?"

Kaito kept his slightly devious yet mainly playfully teasing expression on his face as he inquired, "What was that all about? Are you keeping secrets from me?"

Molly snorted out a short exhale through her nose as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Kaito, I know what your thinking and trust me, it's not that. We're just friends. Zach got some wristbands from his dad to go to _Coney Island_ and we were just going to hang out there." Molly explains bluntly, wanting to put a stop to Kaito's teasing.

"Just you and Zach hanging out, huh?" He continues, persisting in teasing her, adding a wink to the end of his statement.

Molly gave Kaito an annoyed look as she said, "What's that supposed to mean?" "I think you know exactly what I mean." Kaito points out, chuckling to himself.

Molly just rolled her eyes and said, "Kaito, I do know what you're _hinting_ at, because I'm not stupid. But, you're wrong. We're just friends." With that Molly walked out to go home as Kaito still stood there and crossed his arms, smirking as he looked at the doorway.

"If you say so, Molly." Kaito says, with a slightly teasing and knowing smirk on his face.

_**Saturday**_

**(Mona's POV)**

I was walking back to Raph and I's bedroom from the kitchen.

Molly told us earlier this week that she was going to hang out at _Coney Island_ with Zach today. Which at first shocked me a little bit, but I was excited for her.

Also, as a completely prying mother, I really wanted to meet him. Molly never does things like this, even if she said it wasn't a date, but I was still excited to see Molly going out to hang out with Zach again after last week.

I walked into the bedroom and I saw something that made my eyebrows knit together.

Raph caught me looking at him that way and I crossed my arms, giving him a hard look. In his hands was one of his tanto blades that he kept in the closet with a sharpening stone.

"Raph, I know what you're going to do with those and I'm not going to have it. Now put them away." I practically demand, knowing he was going to wait until Zach came over and sharpen that in front of him as a scare tactic.

"What? I was just going to…" "Scare Zach when he comes here?" I interrupt, finishing his sentence in the truthful way of what he really wanted to do.

"Hey, I just want to make sure this kid doesn't try anything, a'right?" He retorts.

"Raph, what the hell is wrong with you? Molly said it isn't even a date and even if it was, who cares?! She's 16 years old!" I say back, still thinking Raph is acting completely insane about this.

I mean really, Molly's not stupid and she's completely responsible. If anything, Molly deserves a right to be trusted to date more than most parents would for their teenagers in that regard. Not that today was a date according to Molly and not that it really matters whether it was or not.

I trust my daughter and her judgment, so I am more than willing to bet that Zach must be a good guy if she was hanging out with him again.

That... and she's going to _Coney Island_. By far the safest and most innocent place I could possibly think of to hang out with someone.

"But we don't even know this kid?! What if he…" I got right in his face, well as much as I could since he had a good 6 or 7 inches over me, but I was literally staring him down with the sternest expression on my face as I could manage.

I put my right pointer finger in his face as I threatened, "Raphael, I swear, if you do anything to ruin this kind of experience for Molly, anything at all… I will get my kanabo from the closet and club you over the head with it until you're unconscious, throw you in the back of the car, drive upstate, and throw you out in the middle of nowhere so you'll have to walk for hours if not days to get back home. Got it?" He just stayed locked up and I was still giving him a look.

Neither of us had time to respond when we heard the doorbell ring. "Stay here." I told him, not wanting him to answer the door and I wanted to make sure he'd behave so he didn't freak out Zach.

I walked away and went to answer the door.

**({No POV})**

Zach was waiting outside the front door the house for someone to answer.

He was wearing a pair of tan cargo shorts with a yellow T-shirt and a black baseball cap backwards on his head, completely dressed for going to an amusement park. He was casually looking around as he waited until the door opened and he saw Mona standing there.

Zach smiled as he introduced himself, "Hi I'm Zach Riley, Molly's friend from the dojo."

Mona smiled back as she held out her hand and said, "Hello Zach, it's so nice to meet you. I'm Mona Hamato, Molly's mother. Molly just got out of the shower so she should be down in a bit."

Zach shook her hand out of courtesy before he shrugged and said, "That's fine, I'm a little early anyway. Also, do you like to be called Doctor or Mrs? Molly told me you have a doctorate in physics."

Mona looked slightly impressed at what he just said as she responded, "Most people call me Doctor but you can call me whatever you want. My son's teammates call me Mrs, but whatever is fine with you. Please come in and make yourself at home, just let me get my husband." With that Mona let Zach inside.

He stepped inside, smiled a little, and replied, "Thank you."

After that Mona shut the front door and walked back to her and Raphael's bedroom.

Zach was about to walk around when someone walked out of the archway leading to the den, Jimmy. He was in jeans and a New York Jets football jersey as he looked at Zach with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Oh, hey you're Jimmy, right? Molly's brother. Nice to meet you dude." Zach says friendly as he put his fist out in front of him to try to get a fist pound from Jimmy. Jimmy gave him a weird look and hesitantly returned the gesture.

It was quiet for a bit before Jimmy gave Zach a puzzled look as he said, "So… you're taking Molly on a date or something?" Zach shook his head and smiled slightly as he clarified, "Oh no, this isn't a date. Molly and I are just hanging out."

Jimmy looked toward the ground until he looked back up at Zach and then gripped Zach's T-shirt in his hand in an attempt to seem intimidating even though Zach was about a foot taller than him. Zach looked completely confused.

"Well, try anything funny with her and I… I'll smear you into the sidewalk." Jimmy threatened.

Zach didn't know exactly how to react that he was being threatened by a 10 year old, so he just said, "I got it." "Well… good." Jimmy stutters, not knowing exactly what to say, as he let go of Zach's shirt and just went up the stairs and headed toward his room.

Zach just stood there still confused about Jimmy threatening him as he let out a deep breath and said quietly to himself, "Okay, guess I can cross _get threatened to get beat up by a 10 year old_ off my bucket list."

Then Zach whipped his head up as he looked down the hall when he heard footsteps. Coming down the hall was Mona with Raphael, who had a very angry and hard look on his face about Mona making him _play nice_, so to speak.

"Zach, this is my husband Raphael, Molly's father." Zach smiled as he held out his hand to Raphael as he said, "Nice to meet you, sir."

Raph just looked at his hand and then gave Zach a death glare as he grunted and walked into the den. Zach slowly put his hand down, wondering if he'd done something wrong when he was pulled out of his thoughts by Mona talking to him.

"Zach, how about you come into the den with us and have a seat until Molly comes down." Zach smiled again as he nodded and walked into the den, where Raph was still glaring at him.

Mona sat next to Raphael on the couch and Zach sat down in an armchair across from them.

They were in slightly awkward silence until Mona cleared her throat and decided to make conversation, "So, Zach… what do your parents do for work?"

"Oh, well, my dad's an architect and my mom's a real estate agent. Nothing too crazy." Mona looked slightly intrigued as she commented, "Raph, I wonder if you and Larz ever worked on one of Zach's dad's blueprints. Raph's an assistant foreman for a construction company."

Zach smiled and looked toward Raphael again as he said, "That's cool. How long have you been in construction, Mr. Hamato?"

Zach was trying to just make polite conversation still, but Raphael just gave him a hard glare.

Zach didn't know how to react, but then his attention was directed away when he heard footsteps getting closer as Molly walked into the doorway and saw Zach.

"Hey Zach, ready to head out?" Zach smiled as he stood up and said, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Then Zach looked toward Molly's parents as he said politely, "It was nice meeting you." "Bye mom, bye dad." Molly says as her and Zach walked to the front door.

"Have fun." Mona calls out and the front door closes behind Molly and Zach soon after.

Mona looked back at Raph, crossed her arms, and said; her voice dripping with knowing and taunting sarcasm, "Well, Raphael, how _disappointing_ for you. He seems like a completely nice, polite, and decent guy."

"Well... that kid's toe-headed I'll say that much. And I thought Mikey was blonde." Raph says, his voice still laced with complete displeasure about the situation with some guy just walking in and hanging out alone with his daughter.

"Raph come on, Zach seems like a really good guy." Mona says completely honestly about Zach. Raph gave her a look as he said, "That's probably just what he wants you to think."

Mona gave Raph a look back and rolled her eyes.

Mona just kept thinking to herself of the facts in her head. She loved Raph, but he was still just so ridiculous about things like this. But, on the other hand, in her mind, the situation could have been worse.

So… that was something.

**See, a Leorai moment as promised. :) I also hope you guys liked the Mona and Raphael interaction with Mona basically telling him to _cut it out_ and to not even think about scaring Zach away. But it looks like Raphael isn't going to warm up to Zach any time soon… even though he and Molly are just friends currently and Zach was being nothing but respectful toward him. Zach and Molly's hang out will be next chapter to avoid making this one too overly lengthy. Thanks so much again for reading and please leave a review if you can.**


	15. The Hang Out, part 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! It's always very much appreciated. Also glad to hear that you guys were entertained by Raphael's behavior when it comes to Zach. Personally, I just always pictured Raph being that way if he had a daughter. Like when he grew into an adult and didn't have that teen angst anymore to be angry about that he would just channel that fiery persona as a man being an overprotective father over his one and only daughter, aka Molly. Haha. But, that will be elaborated on more later. This chapter is going to be centered around Molly and Zach hanging out together. Enjoy!**

**(Molly's POV)**

Zach and I just walked out of my house and we were making our way to the subway to take it to _Coney Island_.

"Hey, the subway shouldn't be at the station for another 25 minutes and I'd kill to have a coffee right now. Do you mind if we stop off at the coffee shop next to the station really quick?" He asks.

I looked over to him and said slightly surprised, "You like coffee?" I just didn't peg Zach for a coffee drinker.

"Oh yeah, I have a cup everyday. Kind of part of my morning routine." Zach explains.

"Same here. I know people always rip on coffee drinkers, but I mean really, one cup a day isn't going to kill you." I say, remembering my health teacher last year practically rant about how too many teenagers drink coffee, while I was simultaneously drinking my cup of coffee in her class.

"I know, right? My mom used to be on me about it when I started drinking it with my dad when I was 15 every morning. She used to be one of those paranoid people that listened to the news too much and kept saying that coffee would start _stunting my growth_ if I drank it, but since I'm almost 5'11''... I'd say that theory's _disproved_." He says with a slight laugh.

"I don't believe that either. I'm short, but coffee had nothing to do with it. I can thank genetics for all this. You saw my parents. My mom's only 4'11'' and even my dad's not considered tall either." I explain and look toward him.

But I quirked up an eyebrow when I saw him pursing his lips together and looking like he was in a state of deep thought.

"Are you okay?" I ask, wondering what was up. He didn't say anything for a while, but then he said, "Is something up with your dad? The entire time I was at your house he was looking at me like he wanted to rip my head off and mount it like a trophy on a wall. Does he hate me or something?"

_Ugh, great, I knew it._

Look he's my dad and I love him… but, why does he always do this?! Zach and I are just friends and we're just hanging out today. But, I'd rather not make Zach feel too bad, so I told him something that was true about my dad to explain his _behavior_ toward him.

I shrugged and explained, "Don't worry about it. My dad's not very good with people he doesn't know too well or even with people he does know well to be honest. Honestly, my dad's actually a really cool guy once you get to know him. But at least you got to see first hand where I got my _attitude _from sometimes, but just believe me when I say that I am mentally more like my mom. Even though my mom has her moments too."

I let out a slight laugh, trying to inject humor into the situation. Zach looked at me surprised as he said, "Really? But she seemed like a really sweet lady to me."

I scoffed a little and replied, "Oh trust me, if you get my mom going enough… she can be way more scary and intimidating than my dad… but I think you can tell how that works from just me alone, right?"

Zach just looked toward me with a slight smile and let out a laugh as he said, "Hey, we all have our quirks. I have no right to judge. Mine is biting my nails, which my mom and Caitlyn are usually always on me about… but, what can I do?"

I smiled a little back and we kept going until we got to the coffee shop. Eventually we got on the subway and got off at _Coney Island's_ stop.

Zach and I decided to go to the Comet since it is usually the first thing to get a line to kingdom come. Even with us not even needing to buy tickets for the rides and getting here pretty early, we still had to wait in line.

But I had to admit, it was actually pretty cool coming here again.

Like I told Zach, the last time I was here was when my dad took me here when I was 8. It was around the time when Jimmy was still little and my parents wanted make sure I knew that they didn't like either one of us better or that either one of us was getting more attention than the other.

So my dad and I just spent the day at _Coney Island_ one time and it was always a memory that stood out in my mind. Just spending a normal day having one on one time bonding with my dad.

But I think another reason my dad did stuff like that with me when I was little was because I think he wanted me to do stuff that he wasn't able to do when he was my age at the time.

Well, my dad and my uncles were mutants when they were kids and I'm pretty sure that if they went during the operating hours of _Coney Island _back then… well, it probably would have involved people screaming, other small children crying out of fear, and the police and possibly the military would have become involved.

That was something Kaito and I felt accomplished about last time during the holidays last year.

We were finally able to convince my uncles and my dad to just not to tell the other kids about the whole they used to be mutants scenario. I mean, I understand why they want to be honest with the kids so they knew the truth about their father's pasts and why they told Kaito and I since we were apart of the whole messed up situation and _vigilanteing_… but there really is no reason that Marie, Tony, Jimmy… or any of the rest of the kids need to know.

They are all normal kids and know nothing of the real past with their fathers and Kaito and I just wanted spare them of that when they really don't need to know.

Don't get me wrong, I'm all about honesty and I really hate lying, but some things I do feel are better left unsaid. It's like the saying goes, "_What they don't know, won't hurt them."_

Zach and I eventually got in line and started waiting. We were just talking to pass the time and we eventually got to the front and finally got on the ride. And… I was actually having a lot of fun.

I think my mom was right, maybe I really did need time to go out and do something that had nothing to do with patrol. Besides, hanging out with Zach like this was really nice… you know as friends.

It was getting close to lunch and Zach and I wanted to get something before the lunch rush hits. Since the amusement park was only open until the end of next month, you could tell people were trying to come here as much as possible while they had the chance.

Eventually, we got something to eat and sat down. As we started eating, I don't know, I just always had a weird question that's been drifting around in my mind since Zach asked me if I wanted to hang out with him today.

"Look… not that I'm not glad you asked me to use this other day pass and I know you said your brother didn't want the passes, but…" "Why didn't I just go with my brother?" He says finishing my sentence, looking slightly apprehensive, perplexed, and slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be totally rude there." I apologize, thinking I said something wrong and I was getting too much into his business.

Then Zach looked at me and was putting his hands up slightly and shaking his head as he said, "Oh no, Molly, it's fine and I totally get what you're saying. Actually, Walt and I used to do stuff like this a lot when we were kids, but not anymore."

I didn't know exactly what to say but Zach just started to talk again, "Actually back when Walt and I were kids, aside from Caitlyn, Walt was my next best friend. Since we were only a year apart, we just hung out all the time. Summers were the best when we were kids. We'd go out almost every night and play ultimate frisbee with Caitlyn and her brothers with her brother Bret's awesome light up frisbee in the street. Also yeah, Walt and I fought sometimes because we were brothers but we were still really close. But then when I got to high school freshman year and Walt was a sophomore… he just started acting… _different_. He didn't want to hang out with me anymore, he is always looking to start something with me, and I really had and still have no idea what made him start hating me so much. But I know it isn't just me who thinks that. Caitlyn's brother Bret that I just told you about, is the same age as Walt and used to be one of Walt's best friends, but he even thinks that Walt just turned into a completely different guy. It's just really hard to explain."

I just decided to drop the subject.

I mean, Jimmy and I fight sometimes too, but I don't think we could ever really completely hate each other. I do care about my brother and I know that Jimmy has the same feeling toward me as his older sister. We never say it, but it's just that sibling mentality where you just kind of know that your family and you just want to be on good terms with each other.

"Well, ready to keep going?" He says, looking like he just completely changed the subject. "Yeah, I'm good to go." I say and since it was really hot out and the sun was directly above us, Zach and I decided to hit up the water rides.

The log ride didn't have a long wait so we decided to start off there.

We were about to step in line when Zach said jokingly, "I don't know Molly, do you think you'd be able to ride without adult supervision?" I know he was teasing me because I was barely taller than that stupid height stick, the thing I've hated most since I was little.

I was actually well past the yellow region of the stick that was used mainly for little kids who needed an adult with them to ride and usually I would get really mad about being teased for my height, but I just smirked and shoved him as I said, "Okay wise guy, I think I'm good." Then we both just started laughing about it.

We got onto the ride, but I forgot how the seats were arranged on the ride. Okay it's got room for four riders, but I forgot that the bench was centered in the middle of the log and… I pretty much was sitting between Zach's legs.

But, whatever, that's just how the ride works and I'm a mature person, so I'm not going to complain about it and I really didn't mind.

Atleast it was Zach and not some random stranger... you know, because he's my friend.

We kept going around the track and then we started to round the corner to go down the tallest drop.

"Here we go." I heard Zach say behind me, anticipating the drop and I kind of felt that attitude rub off on me as I gripped my hands on the side bars in the log boat. But once we got to the hill I glanced down slightly at my hands when I felt something and I saw Zach's hands clutched over mine on the bar.

But I didn't have time to think about it as we went over the drop. I probably would have enjoyed it more if these two girls around Zach and I's age who were right behind us weren't screaming at the top of their lungs. I've just never understood screaming when your on a ride like this. It's loud, it's annoying, and standing in one place screaming has never accomplished anything ever.

But, I still couldn't deny that I was having a lot of fun still.

* * *

We went on a couple more rides until it was getting to later in the evening and we decided to play a few of the games and it was pretty hilarious watching Zach get frustrated with the tin can knock down game.

I mean, everyone knows these kinds of games are always rigged, but this game was _obviously_ rigged.

There were only three tin cans stacked into a pyramid and it's not like Zach had a bad arm, actually he had a pretty damn good one, yet every time he threw dead center at the stack one can would always stay there... and it was the same can each time.

The last time I was just smirking at him looking like he was about flip out on the guy running the stall, until he turned around and put his hands up saying, "You know what? Done. I'm done. That game is so freaking rigged." I shrugged and added, "Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if that one can was nailed to the table."

"Well, now I feel stupid. I just wasted $12 on that." Zach says, letting out a self depreciating laugh. "I'm pretty sure you aren't. I'm sure _many_ other people stupidly blew way more money than that on these games that are pretty much just complete highway robbery." I say.

We kept walking around and talking until we got to a period of silence.

"So… what's your middle name? I know, random question. But when your uncle gave the pay stubs to me last week to hand out, I just saw your middle initial was 'L' and... I was just curious." He says, completely out of nowhere.

I looked at him really quick with a slightly weirded out expression as I said, "Well, that is definitely a random question, I'll give you that."

"Like I said, I was just wondering, but you don't need to tell me if you don't want to. But…if you tell me yours I'll tell you mine too to make it even." He offers looking hesitant, and I also saw him rubbing the back of his neck.

I smirked in his direction as I said, "You really want to know, don't you?" He glanced at me with a slight smile before saying, "Maybe."

We both started laughing, until Zach started again, "But seriously, what is it? Lin, Laurel… those are the only ones I can think of that start with 'L' that I've heard before." I smirked before clicking my tongue on the roof of my mouth before responding, "Well, sorry to say you're completely wrong, but it's neither of those I'm afraid. But just to answer that question that's oddly floating around your head for whatever reason… it's Lisa."

He processed it for a second before responding, "Hm, never heard of that one used for a middle name before. So, Molly Lisa Hamato, huh?" I smiled slightly and said back, "Well, Lisa is actually my mom's maiden name. But yes, that's my full name."

Then Zach looked at me, looking completely intrigued as he said, "Wait, this morning your mom told me her name was Mona and so if Lisa was her last name…" "I know, I know, my mom's full maiden name used to be Mona Lisa, like the painting. I know, _hilarious._" I interject sarcastically, but I've literally heard that joke/point so many times already about my mom's maiden name that it's completely not funny to me at all.

Especially since my mom said her name was completely unintentional and that realization didn't dawn on my grandparents until right after they named my mom. To me people laughing about that is on the same level of immaturity as when I see guys at my school laugh at anything that sounds like someone farting.

"Oh no, I actually think that's pretty awesome. Not many people can say their name was the same as a famous work of art. Actually both your parents have way cooler names than my parents. My parents' names are John and Sue, those sound like names you pick randomly out of a hat of any name you can think off the top of your head. But I guess I should talk. My name's pretty average too." He says with a slight laugh.

"Speaking of which, what's your middle name since I told you mine?" I ask.

Zach smiled and shrugged before answering, "Nothing cool like yours, I can tell you that. But, my full name is Zachary Alexander Riley." I shrugged back and said, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with it to me. It fits you."

We both exchanged a slight smile as we kept walking around and talking. We kept going about our thing until we turned the corner and… I froze up and my eyes went wide at what, or who, also just _luckily _happened to be here too; Nick 'freaking' Foley and his two stupid friends.

"Shit." I say to myself as my eyebrows started furrowing together in a state of frustrated anger.

_Seriously?! He had to be here too today?!_

Sometimes I seriously wonder if fate is for some reason out to get me and just wants to see me develop an ulcer because I swear that I always end up running into that disgusting slimeball all the time no matter what.

Zach caught my reaction, looking at me with a beyond confused expression and said, "What?"

I put my thumb and forefinger on the bridge of my nose and let out a frustrated exhale. "This guy who's pretty much the bane of my existence from school is here. He's that guy over there in the black t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off." I say, trying to point Nick out to Zach.

I saw Zach looking to where I was nodding to and said, "Is it that guy who looks like he's never heard of using soap or knows how to use a shower?"

"You do not even know. He always smells like a mixture of cheap men's body spray and B.O. and I seriously can safely say that I hate him. He's tried to pick on my brother before, he's completely annoying, and he hits on me at least several times a day and I have literally tried almost everything to make him leave me alone. Words, Kaito trying to help me out, and I've even beaten him up several different times. But he's just weirdly obsessed with me and can't get it through his thick skull that I hate him and want him to leave me alone." I explain, feeling like I was going to have an aneurysm.

Zach didn't say anything, but I saw him looking in Nick's direction and looking like he was thinking of something.

Then Zach looked at me and asked, "I don't know if you're up for it... but, are you open to suggestions?" "At this point, I will literally try anything, trust me." I say, explaining my desperation to keep Nick from annoying me.

"Okay, I think I have an idea… how good are you at improvising?" He asks. "I don't know, I've never acted in my life. Why?" I ask, completely confused about what he was getting at.

Then I saw him smiling at me weirdly as he said, "He's coming over here. Just grab my hand and laugh like one of us said something funny and just follow my lead. We'll make this quick."

As confused as I was I forced a smile too as I did what he said. I grabbed his hand and we started laughing as we walked.

Seriously, I had no idea where this was going exactly, but I was willing to go along with Zach's plan. I'd try anything once to get rid of Nick.

Then I heard an extremely confused and annoying voice I knew all too well say, "Molly?" I looked up and saw Nick looking at me with a confused expression on his face and his mouth hanging open in slight shock and confusion as he looked at Zach and I.

I was about to say something when Zach said, "Hey Molly, who's this?" Finally it clicked. I knew exactly what Zach's plan was now, but I really didn't mind. I was willing to give this angle a try if it meant Nick might leave me alone… even if just for something as short as a week.

But right now, I was trying so hard not to laugh at the absolute confusion on Nick's face. I couldn't believe it. Nick was actually _not_ talking.

"Oh this is Nick, Mark, and Wyatt. We go to school together." I explain, still staring Nick down with absolute seriousness.

"Well, I'm Zach and it's really cool to meet you guys but we should probably get going. Right Molly?" Zach said as I smiled and nodded back before we just started walking away.

We both looked back simultaneously to make sure we were far enough away when I looked at Zach and he looked back at me and shrugged before he said, "Well, I don't know if that helped, but it was worth a try." "Trust me, I think that looked promising. I haven't seen Nick with a look like that on his face since one of our Freshman year math exams. Also, that was pretty good improvising back there. But, thanks for that though, really." I say, completely sincere.

Zach smiled in my direction and said, "No problem, Molly."

I did mean that. He really didn't need do anything to help me like that, but it was really cool of Zach to do something like that to help me out.

As we kept walking, I couldn't help but feel something was… _different_ as I looked down and noticed Zach and I were still holding hands. But weirdly… I didn't really mind it. Actually, it was kind of… nice.

Also, now that I think of it, this was the first time I've actually held hands with a guy. What? It's just holding hands and it doesn't mean anything. We're just friends.

"So, should we get going? The rides are probably going to close up soon." I point out. "We can, but it's only 7:30 and the subway doesn't come for another hour. So, we have some time." Zach says as we kept walking.

"Well, we are in the Coney Island area. Got any ideas?" I ask. I saw Zach thinking for a bit until he looked at me smiling and said, "Well, I have an idea, if you're up for it?"

I was a little curious so I just motioned my free hand out slightly, smirked, and replied, "Lead the way." He looked over and smiled at me again.

I didn't know where we were going until we got the pier area and at first I thought we were going to the main beach area, but we kept going down until we got to this thing that looked like some rickety, ancient wooden ramp and Zach and I made our way down to this smaller off shoot from the main beach area, but it was still part of the area.

"We don't have to, but sometimes Caitlyn will drag me down here with her and we'd just walk down the beach and talk. But, if you don't want to, you know, that's okay. I mean, unless…" "Zach, it's fine, seriously. I don't mind." I say interrupting what was sounding like a nervous rant.

_Wait, was Zach acting... nervous?_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Zach said, "Yeah, alright, cool."

Every once in a while I kept looking down at our hands. I don't know what to think, I wasn't letting go and he wasn't either. But, like I said before,… I didn't really mind. Like I said earlier, it kind of felt nice, comfortable even.

Also, I don't know why but I kept feeling that weird sensation in the pit of my stomach that I've felt before when Zach and I were alone in some situations and since it was late on the beach… Zach and I were pretty much all alone right now. During peak summer hours the beach area is usually at it's limit with people, but it was later in the season and cooler, so the beach was practically vacant.

We didn't want to go off too far, so we sat down and let go of each others hands. It was quiet except for the ocean waves repeatedly hitting the shore.

"So, you and Caitlyn are pretty close, huh?" I say, just trying to make conversation. "Oh, so now you're the one asking random questions?" He says, grinning at me. I smirked back and replied, "Just thought I'd make it even."

We both laughed slightly and then it was silent for several moments until Zach said, "But yeah, Caitlyn and I have always been really close, but we're just friends. I mean, I think she's a really nice and cool person and we both look out for each other… but we just don't feel that way about each other. Why?" He asks looking toward me.

I shrugged and grinned slightly as I pointed out, kind of teasing him, "I don't know. It just sounded like when you were talking about Caitlyn's boyfriend last week… it seemed like you were hinting to something with you and her. Sure you don't have a crush on her that she doesn't know about?"

He looked to me again with a playful grin as he said, "Are you trying to mess with me? Because I don't think I deserve that, not from you anyway." I let out a slight laugh and smirked as I replied semi-sarcastically, "I'm not sure about that."

"I think you are. Also... do I need to bring up some of the things you called me the first time you met me? Because I still haven't forgotten about that, you know?" He said, his voice picking up some lower tone to it.

But I was caught off guard when I looked down saw his hand cover mine that was palm down on the beach.

I looked away slightly, still feeling guilty about how I first treated him when I met him.

I shrugged and responded, "Zach, I thought you'd know one thing at least about me by now… and that's you can't take everything I say personally. Even I don't believe half of what I say sometimes."

I looked back toward Zach and I just saw him looking right back at me. My eyes locked with his almost on contact.

The light from the last bit of sunlight was reflecting off the water and catching on his eyes. I didn't know why, but I just felt incapable of moving and I felt unable to look away.

Our faces were barely half a foot away from each others and I had no idea what exactly what was going on, or even what I was doing.

_Wait… no… I can't do this. I have to stop this, right now._

I was about to back away when I was taken by surprise when I felt one of his hands go to the side of my face. I looked back at him and then my eyes shot open and my heart rate shot up almost instantly when I felt his lips come in contact with mine.

I didn't know how to respond to this at first as I was taking in what was happening.

Well, yeah, Zach was kissing me… but I felt so confused right now, but not on a level I had experience with from the past.

Okay, this wasn't the first time I've kissed a guy before, actually Zach is the third guy who has kissed me. But my first two kisses are ones I wish I could totally wipe from my memory and wash them out of my brain with bleach, but for two completely different reasons.

Well, Nick kissed me without permission back in 5th grade and I punched him in the face for it because I totally hate his guts with a burning passion and then Kaito kissed me back when I was 13… but, that was before I knew he was technically my cousin and I think it's obvious why I'd want to completely wipe that one especially from my memory.

But kissing Zach… I don't know. I've never really genuinely liked a guy before enough to want to kiss someone. I'm not some ditz who crushes on every guy I see, but… I don't know, I really… like this.

I felt him brush his thumb slightly over my cheek as he moved his lips a little more over mine.

Okay, I may or may not regret this later.

I slowly leaned into him a little more as I let myself give in slightly and I started to kiss him back, something I've never done before with either of the guys who kissed me, but with Zach, I guess… okay, fine, I kind of… wanted to.

_Ugh, I really wanted to._

But I slowly and steadily felt my self control slipping away from me and I don't know exactly how I ended doing this, but I slowly smoothed my hands up from his chest and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and kept pulling him closer to me until he was hovering above me slightly.

Am I doing this? Am I seriously doing this right now?! Am I actually making out with Zach and... _liking_ it? But… ugh, I don't know.

Unlike every other time… I didn't mind it and actually it felt really… _nice_. I'll admit it.

We kept going on with the situation and I just kept acting on this weird impulse as I practically threw his hat off and ran my fingers through his hair and I heard him sigh slightly to himself as we continued.

But then a thought hit me as I got a hold of myself and pulled away as I said, "Wait, stop." Zach was looking at me and he had a slightly worried and concerned look as he asked, "Oh, sorry, did I do something wrong?"

Well, even in moments like this, Zach was still himself. But I thought it was kind of sweet of him to ask something like that, even when it wasn't about him… not at all.

"No, Zach, it's not you... It's me." I say as I look away and bit my lip slightly, still not believing what just happened.

Like I said, Zach's a really nice, sweet, and good guy… and I'll honestly admit that I think he's good looking and after this I'd be lying to myself if I said I'm not _attracted_ to him, because I am.

But if he did this with me just now, I have a feeling he's looking for something more than just being friends with me that he may not want anymore if he knew the truth about who I really am.

"Molly? What are you talking about? Do you not like me or…" "No… Zach, it's not like that. Actually, I think you're a really good guy but… I just don't want to lie to you about me." I say, feeling nervous about telling Zach about this, but I don't want to lie to him and if we did end up… _seeing where this goes_, he'd have to find out sometime about what I am by night, a kunoichi, a vigilante.

"Lie? Lie about what?" He asks, looking confused about what I was talking about. Even though there was that part of me that didn't want to tell him about this.

After all, being a vigilante is strictly secret business that should not be spread around. But, I trust Zach and he's shown that he's trustworthy to me over the past almost two months and I don't think he'd tell anyone about it.

"Well, actually, I don't lie, but there are things I don't say." I start hesitantly, trying to think of the best way to say it as I sat up.

He backed away from me slightly, but I felt his hand grab mine again as he said, "Then tell me."

I took a deep breath, trying to get in the right frame of mind. "Okay, I know this is going to sound completely crazy and you might possibly think I'm insane for telling you this, but you need to promise me that you will never tell anyone about this ever. There are only a select few people, mainly just my family, that know this about me and even Kaito. So I need you to swear right now, that you will never tell anyone." I say, dead serious, as I lay out my terms.

Zach gave me a very honest and sincere look as he said, "I promise, I won't tell anyone ever. Just tell me." I felt his hand squeeze mine slightly, almost like a sign of reassurance that he meant it.

I nodded before taking a deep breath again and closing my eyes for a second as the confession was forming in my head.

"Okay, Zach, I'm a vigilante… and so is Kaito. Every night Monday thru Friday we go out and hunt down criminals. We're not just regular martial artists like you and Caitlyn or anyone else you know. Kaito and I's specialization is in ninjutsu that we learned from both of Kaito's parents and that all my uncles and my parents learned from their adoptive father and sensei. My dad, Kaito's dad, and our other two uncles used to be full time vigilantes before us and now Kaito and I have taken over. It's an important part of my life and it's not something I can just give up like that. It's just part of who I really am and I'm not about to change myself." I explain and try not to look at him.

Right now he was probably thinking I was totally insane, but I just had to tell him the truth, because I wanted him to know that about me.

It was completely true. I'm a legacy vigilante and I'm following my dad's footsteps to take over what he and my uncles did before me and there's no way I would ever let anything… or even anyone keep me from doing the most important thing to me in my life, not even a guy. Any guy who can't accept this about me… it just wouldn't work and like said, I'm not going to change myself or let anyone change me.

It was dead quiet until I heard him say one word that made me do a double take, "Okay."

I looked toward him beyond confused as I said, "Huh?" "It's okay, Molly. I don't mind, really." He said, sounding completely honest, smiling at me a little as I felt his thumb smooth over the back of my hand that he was holding.

"You don't?" I say, really confused about his response. This was seriously not what I was expecting. I was expecting him to give me a weird look and call me insane and walk away, but he was taking everything I said seriously.

"No, if that's what you do, it's fine with me. Honestly… I think it's pretty cool that you do that. Not many people can say they do that. But, you don't need to worry about it with me. I won't tell anyone. I won't even tell Kaito you told me. I promise." He say, smiling at me again and weaving his fingers with mine.

I was still looking at him wide eyed at how he was taking what I just told him. But, I smiled a little back at him as I said, completely appreciative and still in complete disbelief about how he reacted, "Thanks."

He kept that same facial expression as I saw his other hand come up and he brushed some of my hair back behind my ear as I felt my face heat up slightly.

Okay, I really hate blushing, especially in front of guys. It was like showing a sign of vulnerability and weakness, but surprisingly with Zach… I didn't really mind.

I actually trusted him and well… fine, I actually really like him. There I said it.

I know I said I wasn't really looking for a relationship or anything like that. But, I don't think I'll mind seeing where this goes. Sure my dad may still act like a completely unreasonable psycho about it, but I'll admit that I'd like to keep doing these kinds of things with Zach. He's a really cool guy and really easy for me to be around and talk to.

Especially that I wasn't keeping anything from him now and that he seemed completely fine with it… I'd be willing to do this again.

_**Later that same night**_

**({No POV})**

In the Don's private back office of the bistro, Don Turtelli was sitting relaxed in his affluent looking attire that he usually wore and casually sipping at his drink from a tumbler in his leather arm chair.

Across from him was Hun, looking completely impatient as he finally looked like he snapped and demanded, "Do you do anything but sit and sip scotch all day? We haven't come across the vigilantes in days. Shouldn't we do something?!"

Don Turtelli wasn't even paying attention to Hun and downed the last bit of his drink and let out a refreshed sigh. Hun was still staring him down with an annoyed look in his eyes.

Then Don Turtelli finally looked at Hun and said, "Nothin'."

Hun gave him a harsh look as he replied, "Nothing? What do you mean nothing?! We can't just sit around and do nothing!"

Don Turtelli sat back and smirked before responding, "Look, I don't want to insult ya Mr. Hun, but you're still quite new to our game." Hun grit his teeth as he stood but and spit back, "I beg your pardon? I've been in the game for a solid decade by being a man of action and am now leading my gang. All I've seen you do most of the time is sit here and drink."

Usually Don Turtelli would not take that kind of attitude from anyone, but he found Hun's behavior somewhat humorous. He remembered being like Hun when he was younger.

"Look Mr. Hun, with all do respect, your 27 and been in the game for 10 years. I'm almost 43 and been in this business for about 24 years and I've learned a lot in my time. But believe me, sometimes in business, the most you can do… is wait. Believe you, me; boy-oh. We'll get those vigilante scum out of our way sooner 'er later. You'll see. We just gotta be patient and bide our time." Don Turtelli said, a devious smile coating his expression and he chuckled darkly and lowly to himself.

**Phew, this was a long one, but I wanted to give you all a nice long chapter. Looks like Molly is finally accepting to herself that she really does like Zach and is willing to want to see where it goes between them and finally seeing what her mom meant that it isn't bad for her to act her age in certain situations. (; Thanks for reading everyone and have a good one!**

**Stay classy!**

**Dexter1995**


	16. Deduction

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews guys. Again, it really means a lot. Well no need to keep you all waiting. The story must go on! This chapter is going to start with a Raph and Mona interaction with them being, well... _them._ lol. (; Enjoy!**

**(Mona's POV)**

I sat up and was about to climb out of bed to go to the bathroom when I felt that familiar strong arm snake around my waist and I gasped quietly as he pulled me back and started working his lips over my neck.

I smirked and laughed slightly as I teased, "Raph, come on, haven't you had enough yet?"

Then he turned me under him swiftly and pressed his lips hard against mine. I just started laughing a little to myself as I gave in a little and kissed him back as I felt his lips curl up into a smirk against mine.

I felt him pull away slightly as he said lowly, "Never… I think I'd have to let you kill me if I ever did say somethin' like that."

I backed away slightly a little more as I laughed a little at his comment. I ran my hand through his hair slowly, causing that signature smirk of his to cross his face.

"Well glad to know I still keep you on your toes. Also, does that _offer_ still stand?" I inquire, still teasing him with a smirk about what he just said. He smirked and chuckled a little to himself as he pulled me closer to him. "Babe, right now, you got _full_ permission to do whatever you want with me." He responds, making us both laugh.

Like I said, our marriage may not be absolutely perfect, because no marriage is, but I would not have it any other way.

I'm in a loving relationship with my husband and we both get along and work together so well. Not to mention… we both still know how to _keep each other happy._ I'm just going to leave it at that.

He kept smirking at me until he leaned down and I felt his lips drift to my neck again as he was trying to get something started again with us. I put a stop to it reluctantly. I put my hands on either side of his face as I forced him to look at me. I smiled at him as I ran my hand through his hair again and laughed a little to myself.

"Easy_ killer_, I'll be back in a bit. I think I'm entitled to use the bathroom. It will only take a minute or two." I say as I snaked my way out from under him and got my light robe on, that I usually wear over my nightgown, but I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to walk out in the middle of house _indecent_ so I didn't scar my kids for the rest of their lives if they were up as I walked out of the room.

Raph was still smirking at me from the bed and I returned the gesture back at him, sending a wink his way.

But, I don't think that the kids seeing me indecent will be a problem now that I think about it, Jimmy was probably sleeping by now or at least playing video games in his room and I had no idea if Molly was even home yet from _Coney Island_ with Zach.

As I walked to the bathroom, I could help but start thinking that… Okay, I'll admit I was kind of an _underhanded wife_ tonight.

After the way Raph acted this morning toward Zach, I wanted to make sure Raph wouldn't _interfere_ with Molly coming home when she did, so I decided to _distract him_ using other _methods._

Sure Molly said it wasn't a date, but that didn't seem to deter Raph from looking like he wanted to skin Zach alive this morning. Which Zach did not deserve at all.

I really liked Zach based on my first impression of him. He seemed liked a very nice, polite, and respectful young man. However… Raphael is still acting completely ridiculous about this, but what else is new?

I was about to walk out of the bathroom when I saw the front door open. I stayed in the bathroom and peaked around the doorway as I watched Molly walk in.

What can I say? I'm a snoop and I'll freely admit it.

I saw Molly trying to walk in as quietly as possible and was doing an impressive job at it. Then again my daughter is a trained kunoichi and using ninjutsu stealth is one of her areas of expertise. I wouldn't have probably even known she was home unless I left the bedroom like I did just now.

She silently shut and I heard a subtle click as she locked the door.

I watched as she slowly turned around and my eyes widened slightly in surprise when I saw her face breaking out in the most well defined smile I've ever seen on her. She kept that expression as she walked up the stairs and turned on the light to walk up.

It wasn't necessarily a bright light, but I tried to hide more to avoid getting seen. I couldn't help but still feel completely shocked about the expression I have never seen ever on my daughter right now. Molly is exactly like her father in the way that she almost never genuinely smiles… ever. She'll crack small smiles and smirks, but genuine smiles were completely rare.

But here I was, looking at my usually thick skinned and unreadable daughter smiling ear to ear to herself and her face practically lighting up in its own way.

Although I've never seen this expression from my daughter before, I have seen it a somewhat long time ago from myself after that first night when Raph and I hung out in my old living room playing video games and ended up practically making out.

I slowly felt myself smile a little. I don't want to seem presumptuous… but I could help but think of what might have ended up happening tonight between my daughter and a _certain someone_.

I smiled semi-knowingly to myself as I whispered under my breath and heard Molly walk into her room and close her door, "So... not a date, huh Molly?"

I wouldn't say this to Molly because I don't want her to have anything to make her feel like this is a bad thing in anyway, because it really isn't at all. Actually if what I think happened really did happen tonight, I'd really like to see Molly go out with Zach again.

That's all I'm saying.

_**4 days later**_

**(Molly's POV)**

Kaito and I were hanging out on our usual rooftop for patrol.

Kaito was sharpening his juji-ken with a sharpening stone and I was just doing some practice variations with my kama as the police scanner was running in the background. It's actually been a little quiet for the past couple days so Kaito and I have been pretty much out for nothing.

Although… I glanced over at Kaito who kept looking at me when I wasn't looking, but I saw a corner of his mouth curled up at me. I finally looked toward him as I said, "Okay, what is it?"

He's been doing this for the past half hour and I was not up for being teased by my cousin. Kaito obviously wanted to say something but he just had to keep this whole game of teasing and withholding.

He looked over to me as he shrugged, still smirking, and said, "Oh… it's nothing, really."

Then I saw him chuckle a little to himself and I turned to face him. I crossed my arms, quirked up an eyebrow, and gave him a look as I retorted, "Look, if you have something to say then just say it, Kaito." Kaito was still smirking to himself and all I kept hearing was the random activity on the police scanner of police officers talking to each other and Kaito continuing to run the sharpening stone over the blade of one of his juji-ken.

Then he smirked up at me and pointed his sword in my direction. "Oh, I think you know... " He drools on, giving me a subtle wink.

I rolled my eyes and turned away, knowing where he was coming from, as I started to warm up with my kama again.

"But, seriously Molly, what went on between you and Zach last Saturday when you both _hung out_ together, _really_?" He persisted, still smirking at me as he continued to tease me.

I gave him a look as I put my kama into their places on my belt before resting my hands on my hips as I retorted, slightly annoyed, "Kaito, just so you know, this is very typical behavior for you because you are a complete tease in more ways than one. Also, I'm not saying anything. Besides, what even makes you so sure that anything happened?"

"What? You mean other than the fact that the past couple days when I walked into the supply room in our side of the dojo that I've seen you and Zach looking at each other all the time? Come on Molly, don't you trust me? Do tell." He teases with a smirk.

"I'm not saying anything, Kaito. Besides, even if something happened, why would I tell you? It's none of your business." I comment, not wanting to go into what's going on between me and Zach.

Actually other than that night when we were making out on the beach, something I still couldn't believe I actually did. Just the idea of making out with someone at a public place like that. Then again, I mean, it wasn't like anyone was watching.

It was like 8 at night and no one was even there, but either way… I'm not telling Kaito anything about my personal life. Just because he's pretty much a shameless, public flirt at school and doesn't mind what anyone thinks about that doesn't mean I'm okay it.

Also, like I was saying, what goes on between Zach and I is no one else's business.

I could see Kaito was about to say something when we heard, "_Calling all nearby units, robbery in progress at Fischer's on 28th." _

Kaito and I looked at each other and we switched gears from before and we nodded as I saw Kaito sheath his juji-ken and put his lower facial armor on his face. Then we both took off.

Wow, that couldn't have come at a better time, that's for sure.

* * *

Kaito and I got to Fischer's, which is this local independent place that sells these really expensive watches, but that's beside the point. The front window was smashed in and the alarm was going off and blaring.

Kaito and I would have jumped down if we didn't see a something rounding the corner onto another street, a getaway car.

"We can catch them." Kaito says out loud before we both took off to try and stop the car. I took a shuriken out of my utility belt as I was running. My current plan was once we caught up to the car, I was going to blow out one of its tires so stop the car.

But, before we even knew what happened we heard a loud crash.

Kaito and I stopped as we looked at each other confused. We eventually found the car, which was now smoking and the front was completely packed in from the head on collision with a light post.

"Well… looks like the getaway driver needed some more practice?" Kaito commented jokingly as we looked at the car.

At that moment, I saw something out of the corner of my eye so I glanced to the ground. I bent down and picked up one of the many standard hardware store screws that were scattered on the surface of the road. The screws probably punctured all the tires and caused the car to lose control.

"Take another guess." I say as I handed the screw to Kaito.

We both walked closer to the car, expecting to see people in it, but once we got close enough we noticed the car was completely empty.

Kaito and I looked at each other confused until we heard a commotion in the alley next to us. We looked over in that direction and my eyebrows went wide before my eyebrows furrowed together and I grit my teeth at what I was seeing.

On the ground were these two guys who looked like typical lowlife thugs and wearing nylons over their heads to mask their faces, but that wasn't all.

At the end of the ally, holding a third guy on the verge of passing out from the pain that was just inflicted on him; with a hockey stick in hand was that dark, hooded, and all too familiar figure that's been setting me on edge for the past several months now. Still in that same _garb _since that first night Kaito and I came across him.

The vigilante.

I immediately took out my kama and was practically gnashing my teeth together as I called out, not even caring who was around listening, "HEY YOU! VIGILANTE BOY!"

He immediately dropped the guy and looked over in Kaito and I's direction. Kaito and I started to approach him in slow but sure and intense strides. I was hoping to see what this jerk looked like, but his hood combined with the darkness of the alley masked his face beyond recognition.

We saw his back hit the wall of the alley… we had him.

"Okay, you stupid jerk, I have freaking had it with you! You have three seconds to…" I stopped when he took something out that looked like some kind of aerosol canister and Kaito and I froze up in confusion for a split second until we both simultaneously rushed at him in a sprint to stop him… but then he threw it in front of us and the canister erupted on impact with the ground into this cloud of disorienting smoke, making us feel almost blind.

Kaito and I were coughing as the smoke continued to surround us. The smoke cleared away and I froze initially as I looked at the vacant area in front of me and I could feel my blood boiling as I grit my teeth at the realization.

The vigilante escaped… AGAIN?!

The crooks were still unconscious on the ground, but I didn't even care about that as I grunted in frustration and practically roundhouse kicked a random trash can into the end of the alley. The can hit the brick wall with a clang as garbage flew out on impact.

I probably would have continued my conniption if Kaito didn't pull me out of it when the police arrived and were currently surveying the wrecked getaway car.

Quickly Kaito and I jumped back and forth between the alley walls to escape to the roofs tops to avoid being seen.

_**1 hour later**_

**({No POV})**

Kaito left several moments ago, wanting to call it a night… but not Molly.

Molly was pacing back and forth in an enraged and frustrated fashion by herself on a random rooftop, mumbling curses to herself and using a series of rather _colorful_ words as her mind was still fuming in absolute anger about what happened earlier with the mysterious vigilante using some sort of makeshift flash grenade/smoke bomb type device to make yet another escape.

As much as Kaito was able to let it go… Molly was the furthest thing from it. Molly was getting to that mental point where she wouldn't be satisfied until she confronted this guy who thinks he's so cool beating her at her own game.

Molly kicked some gravel on the rooftop in frustration before she just took off running on a random perimeter of rooftops. She didn't know why… it just felt good to run… to work off her frustration in someway.

After going for about a half mile or so, Molly stopped at the edge of this building. Her chest heaving from both anger and from her practically sprinting as she took a break. She took a knee as she slowly put her forehead down on her knee and was taking slow deep breaths in an attempt to calm down… but it wasn't working.

Eventually she whipped out one of her kama and threw it to her right and blindly threw it at this old rotted wood post that was originally used as laundry line support in the time before in-unit laundry facilities were created in apartment complexes.

The kama's curved blade made its punctuated _stick_ into the wood post.

Molly sighed in frustration before she got to her feet again walked over to retrieve her kama.

She was about to swing at the post with it to work off her frustration until she heard something, it was a subtle yet constant clicking type noise that she equated to what sounded like a bike chain.

It was coming from the alley next to her and sure enough when she looked down there was a bike… but that wasn't all she saw. The person walking alongside the bike was none other than the topic of Molly's current thoughts, the vigilante.

Molly stood there watching him and looked to see a bike rack in the alley.

Molly thought to herself that this was why he was always able to get to places so much faster than her and Kaito… he probably knew the streets _very well_ just like them, but he had a bike that he probably had on hand to make a speedy get away somewhere, but this she was where she was guessing the permanent place that the bicycle was kept most of the time during his _vigilanting trists_.

Molly looked back to the vigilante, hoping that maybe she could see who this guy was, but his hood was still up, aggravating Molly to no end still.

As much as Molly wanted to jump into that alley and beat him into the ground… she stopped herself. She watched as he walked more to the street and looked both ways to make sure he was in the clear, even though he couldn't see and didn't notice that he was being watched by Molly from above.

Molly watched as he mounted his bike and started to pedal away.

Molly furrowed her eyebrows together as she put away her kama and said under her breath, "Oh no you don't."

Then she took off running along the rooftops to follow him.

Molly didn't want to just blindly attack him on impulse, though her father may have done it if he was in her position, but Molly didn't want to do that. She was just going to follow this guy to possibly find out something that could possibly give her a clue about him, like what he looks like or where he lives so her and Kaito might be able to track him down more easily later on.

Unlike the last time Molly tried to chase him down, she didn't lose him. She kept going from rooftop to rooftop as she followed him. Eventually she reached the east end neighborhood of houses, which were actually pretty decent looking places.

Not that Molly's family didn't have a nice house in the city, because they did, but these were slightly bigger by a little bit than her house in terms of actual property that extended from the houses. These row houses actually had pretty decent size backyards. It was a pretty nice upper middle class city neighborhood.

But Molly just kept going as she continued her rooftop run until the vigilante swiftly dismounted his bike while it was still in slight motion and started to slowly, almost stealthily, walk up this area between this row house and this thing that looked like a separate house next to it. It was roughly the same size as the rowhouse next to it, but it was just its own separate unit.

Molly watched as he walked into the backyard of this house and set his bike against the brick wall of the house. Molly watched him, completely zoned in, with anger and also felt slightly vengeful at the thought that she now knew where the vigilante lived.

But then Molly watched as he jumped up onto this low roof on the side of the house and walked up the pitch of the roof until he got to this window. Molly worked her way to the neighboring house that was behind his so she could get a better and slightly closer view as she watched him look from side to side to make sure he was going unseen before he finally opened the window and stealthily climbed into the room it lead to before closing it behind him.

Molly continued to watch him, waiting for the moment of truth. The lights in the room were on but his back was still to her, but then she saw his hands go up and pull off his hood.

The vigilante was as Molly and Kaito thought. He was a young male a little under 6 feet tall, but now more was revealed about him.

His hood came off to reveal that he wore a bandanna type mask, similar to Molly and her family's style. The mask was a hunter green colored strip of material with a red stripe running along the top of the whole mask. His head contained very short and clean cut light, almost pale, blonde hair.

The young man untied his mask and tossed it away before turning around to face his window to lock it, revealing his true identity. It was a person Molly, to her shock, knew all too well.

_Zach Riley. _

Molly watched on from a distance and she showed no indication of what she thought… but at her sides her hands slowly but surely curled up and clenched into tight fists.

**The mysterious identity of the vigilante has been revealed. What will happen next? You'll just have to wait until next time. Thank you all so much for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**

**Stay classy everyone!**

**-Dexter1995**


	17. Disbute

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews last chapter! It's always very much appreciated by me. Last place we left off, Molly discovered the true identity of the vigilante. Well, hope you guys enjoy! **

**(Kaito's POV)**

I decided to walk down earlier to make sure everything was set up properly for class. That and mother was out shopping so father was watching Kaya and asked me to check up on his set up for their class later today.

Everything looked to be in order so I went into the supply room and decided to burn some time until Zach and Molly got here.

It was weird today though. Molly barely even said anything all day and looked like she was just trying to keep herself zoned into her homework. I mean, Molly's not really a _talker_ to begin with and keeps to herself a lot at school, but today was just really strange.

But, I think the vigilante situation that happened again last night is still getting to her and she's taking an advanced placement class this year so I'm definitely sure that was probably it and I know to give Molly her space when she needs it.

I was still reorganizing some stuff on the shelves when I heard, "Hey Kaito."

I looked behind me and saw Zach walking in and throwing his gym bag it the usual corner of the storage space. "Hey Zach, what's going on?" I say back out of courtesy as I kept up what I was doing.

"Um, actually I wanted to ask you about something?" He says, sounding hesitant and kind of confused. I turned around and replied, "Sure, what's up?" Zach had a slightly confused expression, looking like he had a lot on his mind.

"Is something going on with Molly? I've been trying to get a hold of her since last night and… nothing." He explains, still looking really confused and to be honest I was too.

Molly's usually not the type to ignore messages or calls or anything. She's really good and responsible about that kind of thing like with most other things about her and completely not like her to do something like that.

I was about to say something when all of a sudden I heard footsteps to the left and saw Molly in the doorway.

Zach and I both looked in her direction. She just stood there about 10 feet away. Her facial expression was blank as she was looking right back at us… until I saw her line of sight drift next to me to Zach. I looked at her and then back at Zach in a state of total confusion about what exactly was going on.

But before I even knew what happened, I saw Molly run into my line of sight, her facial expression beyond enraged and looking totally intense, before throwing a punch across Zach's face so hard that he immediately fell to the ground.

I could tell she was going to do more so I stopped her and held her back as she was still directing her anger at Zach as she yelled at him, "You lying son of a bitch!"

"Molly, what is wrong with you?!" I reprimand. I had no idea what's gotten into her and why she would just attack Zach like that all of a sudden for no real reason.

Zach was looking up at her like a deer in the headlights from where he was on the floor, looking like he was as confused as ever, as he replied in a state of shock, "Molly, what was that for?!"

"Oh, don't you play stupid with me, Zach… or should I even call you that, _vigilante boy_." Molly spit out through her teeth, venom practically ozzing from her voice as she stared Zach down on the floor.

_Wait, what?_

I was taking in what Molly said as I let go of her as what she said sunk in. I was stuck there in the middle looking back and forth between Zach and Molly, not knowing what to think.

"How?" Zach finally said, totally in shock. Molly gave him a death glare as she explained, "I saw you last night, so don't you play the naive card with me right now and continue to play around with me. Do you honestly think I'm stupid or something?!"

Zach sat up a little more with a confused, worried, and beyond freaked out look on his face as he said, putting his hands up and shaking his head defensively, "No, no! And look Molly, I really wanted to tell you but…" "But what? You just decided to lie to me after I was honest with you just so you could get a little _face time_ with me? Is that how you operate?!" Molly practically erupts out of anger into his face.

"But Molly, I…" "No, you shut up! I have had enough of you and your BS excuses." Molly interjected in absolute anger. She looked like she was about to keep yelling at Zach until we heard the kids start to come in.

Molly stopped herself and gave Zach a hard glare before trying to recompose herself as she walked out into our side of the dojo. Zach was still on the floor in a state of shock… but, not that I wasn't shocked either. My mind was still trying to process everything that I just found out.

But I wasn't sure what I was more shocked about… finding out that Zach was the solo vigilante this whole time, or that Molly practically confessed that she kissed Zach last Saturday.

Well, one thing's sure, today is probably going to be full of awkward tension… that's for sure.

**(Molly's POV)**

Right when class was over, I immediately left the dojo.

I just walked out the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder as I heard, "Molly, wait, let me explain." I looked back and saw _him_ and I gave him a hard glare, not in the mood to talk to him as I retorted, "Explain what? Explain about how much of a lying pile of crap you are after I was nothing but honest with you?"

I shook his hand off my shoulder.

I kept walking and I heard him catch up to me as he continued to pester me, "Molly, please, I'm really, really sorry but…" "Yeah, _I bet you are_. Look Zach, leave me alone. I never want to talk to you ever again." I say, still beyond pissed off at him.

"Molly…" I heard him say behind me, sounding hurt.

But you know what? Screw him. He lied to me! After everything I did to be honest with him and he totally lied to me.

I can't believe I actually started to really like him. After that moment we had on the beach together and he was being so sweet and telling me he liked me and kissed me and… I shook my head to try to clear my mind. I don't care right now about any of that.

Nothing for me can change the fact that he never told me the truth.

_**Later on**_

**(Zach's POV)**

I walked through my front door and threw my gym bag on the floor before trying to make my way upstairs to my room.

I was about to walk up when I heard that all too familiar taunting voice, "What's your deal little brother? Bad day?" I slowly looked toward my brother who was leaning on a wall in the foyer and giving me that stupid taunting smirk that I knew lead to something that I was in no mood to deal with.

I clenched my fists as I took a deep breath to calm myself down as I replied back evenly, trying not to look at him, "Leave me alone, Walt."

"Aw, what's the matter? Not a good day for the _American ninja dork_?" He taunts, trying to get in my head, teasing me for being kind of a little obsessed with martial arts stuff... as well as another _reason_.

I decided to just do the smart thing as I started to continue walking up the stairs. Until I saw Walt run up and get himself in my way. He put his arm in my way as he shoved me down one step and then stood between me and the top of the stairs.

Walt was grinning mockingly at me. "What's the rush little bro? This about you and that chick again?" He said, trying to take a jab at me since he found out about me and Molly.

In the past couple days when he unluckily looked through my phone, he found out that Molly and I were talking more from our messages and… well, not that it matters now after today and also because he knew about the _Molly thing_ from the beginning when she used to totally hate me for no reason and I used to come home aggravated about it… but now I wish those days were back after today.

I was in no mood for it as grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall. I stared him down and said through my teeth, "Walt, shut your mouth… and go away."

Then I let him go as I walked past him and walked to my room. I shut and locked my door behind me as I slowly trudged across the carpet in my room before just throwing myself on my bed.

My mind felt like it was full to bursting out of the stress from today. I put my hands over my face as I let out a sigh before running my hands through my hair, trying and failing to get rid of some of the stressful tension in me.

_Ugh, why did this have to happen? _

Right when I was really getting to know Molly and how cool of a person she was and seeing her possibly liking me back… and now she hates me again, now more than ever.

Look, when I started at the dojo and Molly was just being short with me, I never hated her for it… little did I know that I was the cause of it to begin with. But still, I was frustrated about it, but I never hated her for doing it.

Then there was that day her and I were just running the class together and she told me she was sorry for being short with me and… I don't know.

Okay, even when Molly was being short with me, I did think she was..., well that's a lie, because I still think she's… kind of… pretty. Seriously, I do think Molly is pretty.

Especially when we started to be nicer to each other, well her being nicer to me… I finally saw what Kaito meant by Molly was actually a really cool person. Because she is a really cool person and I really liked being around her.

She has that strong, sarcastic personality and that quick and somewhat cynical sense of humor and that small smile she always has when we were around each other… well, that and we had those certain _situations_ when we were alone at the dojo. Like that time when she was helping me out with my stance or when we held each other's hands too long a couple days before that and then there was me and her walking back to her house after we hung out with Caitlyn and Kaito… I started to _really_ like being around her and I really wanted to know more about her.

That was also part of the reason why I wanted to take her with me to _Coney Island_ last Saturday.

Sure there was no way I was taking my motion sickness prone best friend or my aggravating older brother for obvious reasons, but I really wanted Molly to come with me, even if I told her that it wasn't a date and not that I really cared if it was or not to be honest.

I just really wanted to hang out more with her and then later on it was kind of almost turning into a date.

We were holding hands and talking and walking on the beach together and watching the sun go when we sat down on the beach and we started joking around with each other a little, but then I put my hand over hers as I looked at her, and I just couldn't stop myself.

Once she looked over at me, the last bit of light was reflecting off the water and catching her amazing green eyes… I just had to do it. I had to do something… and I kissed her.

Okay, I'm the first to admit that I don't have that much experience with girls. After all Caitlyn was my first kiss back when we were 14 in 8th grade and she, in my opinion, pretty much _kissed me out of pity_ when I told her I never kissed a girl before. Then I was also kissed again by another girl who I didn't even know several months back, but it was so weird and uncomfortable and something I didn't see coming that I just want to stop it there and not even go into the specifics of the situation.

But neither of those even came close to touching what happened when I kissed Molly.

Once I started, I didn't want to stop. Then I thought I was going to blow up when she actually started to kiss me back and we pretty much ended up making out.

I still remember everything. Her pulling me closer, her fingers running through my hair, the way her lips felt against mine.

I still couldn't get it out of my mind, or her either. Ever since Saturday, I've been thinking about her constantly. I still couldn't believe I aced my Trig test from Monday when I felt like the entire time my mind just kept wandering and thinking about her as I took the test.

But none of that even seems to matter anymore, Molly seems like she completely hates me now.

I don't know why I didn't just tell her. After all I knew about her and Kaito before she even told me. I guess I felt like if I did tell her then she might not like me anymore, which was why I did everything to keep her and Kaito from seeing me when I was out on my runs finding criminals. Then again, maybe if I did tell her, then maybe she wouldn't have hated me as much as she does now.

But what can I do right now? It's not like I can just go back and change it. You can't change the past. Maybe I just need to give her time, she'll have to talk to me eventually right?

I hope.

**And the plot thickens… Hope you guys liked getting a first look at Zach's thoughts at the present time. Also, if you guys are interested in looking at Zach's original character from the 1987 series here's the list of his appearnces in the series that you guys can look up online if you're interested: ****"The Fifth Turtle", "The Great Boldini", "The Missing Map", "Shredderville", "Bebop and Rocksteady Conquer the Universe", "Zach and the Alien Invaders", and "Night of the Rogues". Just in case any of you guys who weren't around when this series was popular were interested in seeing it. Just remember that this was the series I grew up on watching it with my older brother back in the 90's, so I'm attached to it in my own way. Ah, the childhood memories. lol. Additionally I also feel like I need to address the argument that The Pulverizer in the 2012 series is like the modern rendition of Zach, which in my opinion is so not true. Comparing Zach to The Pulverizer is like comparing Apples and Oranges. There really is not much to compare. ****For one thing, sure Zach got in the way at first like the Pulverizer. But to me there is a huge difference, mainly that Zach is definitely a smart and very resourceful character. Also, Zach was only 13 when he premiered, 3 years younger than the Pulverizer's character! Not to mention Zach was ACTUALLY a useful ally to the Turtles and even saved the city single-handedly in one episode. While the Pulverizer has really been nothing more than a huge pestilence to the Turtles so far in the 2012 series and has pretty much never really done anything useful to help them and got himself involved in a lot of bone headed situations that he had to have the Turtles bail him out of. That's why I wanted to add Zach, well my 16 almost 17 year old interpretation of Zach, to my story just to be able to give him a better **_**rap**_ **than he's usually dealt by some people in the fandom. That and if you watched the old series like I have… C'mon, some of you have to admit that Zach's also just so freaking adorable in the show. lol. XD Anyway, thank you so much for reading guys and leave a review if you can. Have a good one!**

**-Dexter1995**


	18. Contrivance

**Thanks so much you guys! I know it seems like I'm really cranking out the chapters right now. But, I'm just writing while I have time and I had a lot of time this week so I've just been writing a lot and I'm trying to get as much of this done before I go back to University in August. But again, thank you guys so much for the reviews and for those of you who have been following my series since the beginning… again just thank you a million times for the support. Enjoy!**

**(Mikey's POV)**

"Be good little dudes for Grandma and Grandpa L, a'right?" I call out as the car drove away and I saw Irma walk up next to me. "Do you think my parents know what they're getting into?" Irma says, looking kind of worried.

Irma's parents have this really sweet lake house place outside the city and Irma's dad offered to take the boys for the weekend for a fishing trip.

Ever since Irma's parents retired a couple months back, they've been going up there a lot and we've been there a couple times. Also, it's really cool of them to take the boys on a trip for the weekend.

"Don't worry Irma, it's all good. I'm sure the boys won't give them too much trouble. They're good kids and I told 'em to behave." I assure.

She smiled a little at me and sighed before admitting, "Yeah, you're right. I keep forgetting sometimes that the boys are older now. I just hope Tony doesn't try anything too crazy though. I don't want them to go too hard with the pranks on my parents. They're both 66 years old and I don't want them to try any pranks to scare them into having a heart attack."

I knew what she meant.

Tony's crazy good at pranks, maybe even getting than me when I was his age. The dude's got some mad skills for only being 11. Just watch out on April fool's day, cuz that's like Tony's field day. Last year he saran wrapped the doorway leading to Irma and I's bedroom and I totally fell for it… but not like I didn't see that one done before.

Actually I did the same thing when I was 15 on Raph's bedroom door in the lair and it was freakin' classic! He ran right into it when he woke up and I was dying laughing on the floor… well, until Raph ripped the saran wrap away and hunted me down before shoving my head in the bathroom toilet to give me a swirly for it, but dude it was so worth it.

"Don't worry, I told 'em to go easy. They know not to push it." I say, trying to make her relax.

We walked back into the house and I looked at Sammie who was looking really tired on the floor as she was playing, but she was trying to fight it like every other kid has ever done. Then again, it was like 8 at night and she usually passes out around now.

Seriously, none of our boys were like this, but Sammie sleeps like a rock. She's actually a pretty easy kid compared to her brothers.

"I got this." I say to Irma as I walk over to Sammie. I smiled as bent down and picked her up. "C'mere sweetie, let's get you to bed." I say and I felt her arms wrap around my neck as I carried her upstairs to her room.

Even though she's gonna be two in a couple months, I still couldn't believe I actually have a daughter now after having 3 boys. Actually, I still can't believe I'm married with four kids and have a rad job as a chef.

Never in a million years back when I was a mutant did I think I'd be able to live like this. Mostly I still couldn't believe Irma wanted to marry me or even wanted be my girlfriend back in the day. Then to further blow my mind, she even wanted to have kids with me.

I still remember back when we were just married for those first couple years and it was pretty sweet being a newly married guy. We had this apartment together and it was just us and then eventually we started to try to have kids.

It took a couple tries… and then she walked up to me after I go home from work since I still worked late back then and Irma worked during the day... well, anyway she told me she was pregnant with Tony and I was so psyched about it.

But, nothing came close to what I felt when Tony was born. The doctor dude handed him to me after they cleaned him off. The little guy did look pretty gnarly when he came out to be honest, but then they handed Tony to me and I just stared at him.

It just took a little bit for everything to sink in and have that big realization when I looked at my son.

I was a dad now.

It was actually something I wanted since Mona had Molly and all of us were helping out Raph and Mona with her. I still love that kid, even though she's not really much of a kid anymore since she's like 16 now.

I was the only one who was able to make her laugh when she was a little squirt, even though Raph didn't trust me to hold her at first, saying I'd probably drop her, but I've never done that. I may be a little bit of a klutz and so's Irma but if there's one thing we never dropped, it was kids.

Hey, I have four kids and they all turned out fine. I'm a good dad.

Also, I know Irma finally put her foot down with me to get that vasectomy thing after we had Sammie, which I totally got why, but I still couldn't deny that I really wanted to finally have a daughter and I can tell Irma really loves having Sammie around.

She's such an awesome mom with them.

Also… I really wanted to have one more to go through the baby thing again.

I know, easy for me to say since I'm a dude, but I just really like kids. Also, it was cool to finally have a daughter to go through that with.

I just still couldn't believe how much the kids all looked like me. Actually all of me and my brothers' kids look more like us than their moms, but Donnie gave us an explanation about how our kids looking like their mothers in our case was really unlikely, but after that I stopped listening because I was getting really confused by him using a bunch of words that I didn't think were even English.

Although my kids did get some stuff from Irma like hair color and stuff and Sammie already acts a lot like her mother, even if she looks the most like me compared to her brothers, but other than Tony having glasses and all the boys having green eyes they still look almost exactly like me.

I got to her room and set Sammie down and kissed her on the forehead as she doozed off. I smiled at her as I shut her door.

I walked back down stairs and I saw Irma reading on the couch. I smiled as she looked up at me and I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Whatcha readin'?" I ask, looking at the book and kissing her on the cheek as she kept reading. She smiled a little to herself. I still totally mean it when I say that I love her more than anything in the world.

Ever since I met her, and yeah we had that weird awkwardness which included me acting like an idiot and running away from her and accidently breaking her old bedroom window, but then she kissed me and we just kinda went from there.

I just couldn't get over that she actually liked me, unlike all the other girls I met who didn't take me seriously or thought of me as a brother. But Irma liked me for being myself and I loved her because of it.

That and she's always been one of the most cool and chilled out people I've ever met and that was why when I got my chef's certification and got a job, I decided to finally just go for it and asked her to marry me… and SHE SAID YES!

But, we both loved each other and we still do and we both make each other happy… because everything knows she still makes me happy more than anything in the world.

She shrugged and said, "Just a book I got from a friend at work, it's actually really good so far."

She was smiling a little at me as she put the book down and cuddled up closer to me and asked, "So… what do you want to do now?"

I rubbed my hand on her arm and smiled at her as I said, "Well, the boys are probably gonna be eating a late dinner with your parents and I fed Sammie a little earlier and we still haven't eaten yet. So… I was thinkin' I could make the two of us a nice dinner. We just added this killer new stirfry to the restaurant menu so I was thinking we could try that out. And… then we can do whatever you want the rest of tonight. Sound cool with you?"

She smiled at me as she said, "That sounds perfect."

I leaned in a little and gave her a light kiss on the lips before pulling away and then pulling her closer to me and kissing her on the forehead, smiling to myself.

Seriously, I'm gonna say it... My life is totally awesome!

_**1 week and 4 days later**_

**(Kaito's POV)**

I walked into the supply closet and put away one of the standing punching bags we used for today.

I turned around and I saw Zach putting stuff away, until Molly walked in, not even acknowledging Zach's existence as she walked right by him and started putting things away.

Zach looked at her with a very hesitant and beyond guilty facial expression as he started, "Molly?"

But Molly just completely ignored him. Her face almost expressionless, if not for the tinge of anger I saw in her eyes. Then she just grabbed her bag and walked out.

The tension has been higher than ever here ever since Molly found out Zach was the vigilante this whole time, and yet again, I was caught in the middle of it.

Zach was just standing there looking at the door where Molly just walked out before hanging his head.

Then I decided to just say something to maybe make him feel slightly better. "Hey, just so you know, I'm not mad you. Molly's just taking it too far, like she usually does. But still, why didn't you just tell us?" I ask, beyond curious and confused.

I really did want to know why he didn't tell us that he was the vigilante.

I saw Zach put a hand over his face as he said, looking beyond stressed out and frustrated, "I don't know. It's really complicated…. Well, okay, look, this just isn't something I want to spread around about myself. There are only four people, counting you and Molly, who know this about me and I don't want other people to know. That and I thought that, stupidly, if I just never told Molly that truth about me then maybe she wouldn't hate me if I did tell her the truth. But, since I am a complete idiot, now she totally hates me," He sighed as he put his hand against a wall and looked at the door again and finished, "I just wish she'd hear me out. I didn't think she'd take the whole _I'm never speaking to you ever again_ thing literally like this."

I was taking in what he told me as I thought back.

It is true.

Ever since she confronted Zach in here about it two weeks ago now, she's never even said one word to him. I kept looking at Zach and he really did look kind of hurt about the fact that Molly's ignoring him now.

Okay, for the past month and a half, I've been sensing that they've liked each other. In my opinion you'd have to be blind not to notice there was a _something_ between them.

I never messed with Zach about it, but I teased Molly about it just because she's my best friend and cousin. Especially now that I know she made out with Zach after her little 'face time' comment two weeks ago.

But I didn't know how much they really liked each other until now, or at least from what I can see from Zach right now.

Zach seems like he really likes Molly and cares about her since he looks really upset by the fact that she's been really cold toward him and refuses to talk to him.

I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth as I admitted out loud, "Yeah, Molly's definitely one to be true to her word and is the master of holding grudges. But both of her parents, especially her father, and her brother just operate that way too."

Zach sighed and still looked like he was really stressing out over this.

But then again, I still think that Molly is being kind of ridiculous about this whole thing and I can see sort of where Zach is coming from.

Molly and I are in the same mindset of not wanting people to find out about our identities.

As vigilantes, and more importantly as ninjas, you should never been seen or found out ever. Mystery and Secrecy is the code of a ninja's identity and success and must be maintained at whatever cost.

Also, it's not like Molly was making it very easy for him to tell her. Every time we ran into Zach, before we knew about him being a vigilante, Molly wasn't exactly being _nice_ whenever we encountered him.

Actually whenever we saw Zach out on the street, Molly just always looked practically _out for blood_ and I still don't understand why exactly.

Actually at this point I'm pretty impressed.

It's not like Zach didn't know how to handle himself, because Zach is actually a pretty fast and effective fighter. Also, from those couple times with that sound device and smoke bomb that we saw he had to make escapes, it seems like he knows how to construct some pretty impressive homemade tech to use in his arsenal.

Honestly I wouldn't mind having Zach join the team or be an ally or something to have him working with Molly and I.

But, I just don't know why Molly gets so bent out of shape about this? What's wrong with Zach really as a vigilante to make her angry and get under her skin?

He helps bring criminals to justice and helps people just like we do.

I kept thinking and then I got an idea, Molly will definitely not like like it, but I think it has to be done, because I'm sick of this.

I'm sick of coming to my job, that I actually love to do after school, and have a horrible environment to deal with and be stuck in the middle of it just like two and a half months ago and there was no way I was putting up with it again.

"Look, I have an idea… Do you know where the Anderson Apartments building is?" I ask.

Zach looked up at me and said, "Yeah, my parents actually used to live there before they had me and my brother when they first got married. Why?" He looked kind of intrigued by where this was going.

Well, like I said, Molly is most likely not going to like this… but this seriously needs to be done. Because I've had enough of playing referee and being in the middle.

I've had it.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the Mikey and Irma moment, which also has a surprisingly a pretty big following from what I've seen from you guys in the reviews. Which I'm really happy to see that you guys like my interpretation of them as a couple. Looks like Molly is still giving Zach the cold shoulder and Kaito has a plan in store. Thanks for reading you guys and please leave if a review if you can.**

**Stay classy everyone!**

**-Dexter1995**


	19. Exposé

**Thanks for all the support thus far everyone! It's always very much appreciated to see you guys still following and hopefully still enjoying this series. This chapter begins with Zach's perspective. Enjoy!**

**(Zach's POV)**

It was passing period and I was putting away my A.P. Trigonometry book in my locker and grabbing my lunch. I grabbed my lunch… but I still wasn't going anywhere as I sighed to myself.

I know Kaito's trying to help me out by coming up with a plan to get Molly to talk to me, which is really cool of Kaito to help me out, but I still feel almost hopeless.

Why did I have to be an idiot and keep the truth from her?

In many ways, I seriously don't blame her for resenting me and avoiding me right now. But it still really sucks, _painfully_ sucks, that she practically hates me now.

All I want to do is talk to her and explain myself. Just so she can hear me out.

I let out another sigh and was about to close my locker door, when I noticed something close it for me and saw a hand on my locker door. My eyes traced from the hand to see who it was.

But that was a really dumb thought, because it was obviously Caitlyn.

She was looking at me and said pointedly, "Zach, what is up with you?" I tried to cover it up as I smiled a little and said, "It's nothing, Caitlyn, honest."

I was about to walk away when I felt something pull me back. I looked down slightly and noticed that Caitlyn was practically holding me hostage by my wrist. I looked back and slowly turned around to face her and saw her facial expression was a mixture of expectancy and concern.

"Zach, that's a lie and you know it. Now what's been up with you lately?" She says, expectantly and seriously.

I tried to look away slightly as I said, still trying to avoid it, "What? Nothing. Nothing's up. What makes you think something's up? I'm fine." But I knew I just dug my own grave when I could even hear my voice having a nervous and frantic tone.

Caitlyn gave me another look, this one even more expectant and now looking very annoyed with me now, making me gulp as the current situation set in.

Yup, I'm done for now.

"Zach, stop it. You have been acting like _debby downer_ for the past 2 weeks and you won't tell me why and just so you know, I am not leaving you alone until you tell me." She says, crossing her arms.

As much as I didn't want to tell her, I knew Caitlyn had me. That and I also knew she was not going to leave me alone until I own up and tell her.

Caitlyn never bluffs.

But, then again… she's my best friend and I know she just wanted me to talk to her so she could try to do something to help me in someway.

I sighed in defeat before rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly and starting, "Okay, well…"

_**Later that day, night time**_

**(Molly's POV)**

I was making my way onto Kaito and I's usual rooftop, ready to clear my mind and go off on patrol.

I climbed up on the rooftop and I was about to say something when… I froze dead in my tracks as my eyes went wide at what I was seeing.

Kaito was sitting on the catwalk of the billboard like usual, but that wasn't all of what, or _who_, I was seeing right now.

Several feet away from Kaito, sitting on an A/C unit was another figure I knew all too well wearing_ that_ vigilante uniform… was Zach.

Only this time his hood on his uniform was down, but his mask he wore under the hood was still on.

I felt my hands clench into tight fists at my sides and my jaw locked up as Zach stood up and Kaito jumped down simultaneously.

I looked back and forth between them until I heard Zach say, "Hi Molly."

I furrowed my eyebrows at them, well mostly at a particular one of them, before saying while walking away, "No. No. No… There is no way that…"

Then I heard something fly past my head and looked up to see it was one of Kaito's arrows that stuck into the building wall that I was facing toward.

I looked back to see Kaito putting his yumi down slightly with a stern expression on his face. I knew Kaito wiffed that arrow on purpose to make me turn around.

Then I saw Kaito's expression shift as he grinned slightly and said, "Okay, now that we're all here, let's get down to business."

Then Zach took a couple steps toward me as he said, putting his hands up, "Molly, just listen to me." Then Kaito also stepped forward and added, "Molly, just do it. I think you'll want to hear what Zach has to say."

"Why? What else is there to know? I thought we already established that _Pinocchio _over here is a big fat liar." I say, practically spitting my words angrily toward Zach at the end, still not hiding how I'm feeling toward him.

"Look Molly, you're not being fair. Just listen to what he has to say. Ever hear of the expression _forgive and forget_." Kaito interjects.

"Kaito, that saying is a lie within itself. No one ever forgets stuff out of free will. It should be _forgive but never forget._ And I doubt I can even forgive right now, and even if I do, what then? Do you expect us to join hands together and sing _Kumbaya_ or something?" I shoot back, my voice laced with sharp sarcasm as I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Molly, enough!" Kaito finally yells to get my attention. I froze up as I looked in their direction again.

"Molly, please, all I'm asking is for you to hear me out this once. Please." I heard Zach say, his tone sounding on the verge of desperation. I looked up slightly as my eyes locked with his, his gaze almost pleading.

I shook my head slightly to regain myself as I thought of what I should do. Zach has been trying to get me to talk to him everyday and this time… he officially took it to a whole new level now and I knew Kaito was in on this too.

Well, I'm obviously not getting out of this. I looked to Kaito who was giving me a look and crossing his arms.

Well, just as I thought.

I sighed before finally, and begrudgingly, agreeing, "Fine, but just this _once_." Kaito nodded at me with a slight grin before he started to walk off in another direction until I saw him walk to the ledge of the building.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I say, not getting why he was leaving. Kaito looked back at me and said, "What? Zach already told me what I need to know, so there's really no purpose for me being here. So, I'll just leave you to it." Before I had another chance to protest, Kaito dived over the side of building, disappearing from sight.

_Well, thanks a lot Kaito. _

I heard gravel from the rooftop crunching behind me. I looked behind me and saw Zach's black ISO steel toe boots and slowly looked up at him. I just gave him a look as I crossed my arms again.

He reached out slightly, but I turned away and leaped up to sit on the catwalk of the billboard. I wasn't alone there for three seconds as I saw Zach joining me and sitting next to me out of the corner of my eye.

"Molly?" He said, sounding hesitant. I looked away from him more, still not wanting to talk to him. I heard him let out a slight sigh.

It was absolutely dead silence and the atmosphere between us was completely tense.

It was so quiet I could hear him gulp a little bit before he started talking again, "Molly, look, I know you're mad at me and I totally understand why and I really wanted to tell you, honest."

"So why didn't you?" I inquire, kind of bluntly. But I was still mad at him for lying to me.

He was immediate with a response, "It's complicated." I glanced over at him slightly and saw him running his hands through his hair slowly out of stress.

He looked over at me and then he started again, "Molly, like I said, I know you're mad about me lying to you. But, I don't want you to think I'm like that. And I promise that I will never keep anything from you ever again and I want to be completely honest about this with you. I've never told anyone this. I didn't even tell Kaito this about me. But, I want to tell you because I want you to trust me and know the absolute truth about this, about me."

I looked at him with a hesitant yet intrigued expression as I nodded, wanting to know what he was getting at.

"It all started last year about September. It was my first, and only, time competing in the martial arts trials and once I got the medals I earned, I was walking to take a bus back home. Since Caitlyn won for the second time, everyone was still celebrating with her back at the convention center, but it was kind of late and I wanted to make sure I got home before the public transportation services ended for the night. It was already pitch black outside and I just slung my gym bag over my shoulder as I started to walk a couple blocks to the nearest bus stop. I kept walking, until I got to this alley..."

_**Flashback**_

**({No POV})**

_Zach quirked an eyebrow when he heard a commotion in the alley and then heard a frantic voice, "Please! Stop! Leave me alone!" _

_Zach stepped lightly as he peered around the corner of this alley and observed the situation. _

_This young woman, appearing to be in her early to mid twenties, was cornered in an alley by these two thugs, muggers more than anything. One was holding a baseball bat and the other, who was starting to walk up to the woman, was holding some kind of switchblade. _

_The two men were just laughing at her amused, but the woman was now pressed in the corner, looking beyond the point of terrified. Her whole body was shaking like a leaf and the faint light of the street shown in the alley a little to reveal that she was also on the verge of breaking down and crying. _

_She started to shakily and frantically take her purse off her shoulder and was holding out while saying, "Please, here, take all my money. Just let me go." _

_Zach was observing the situation, looking like he was in limbo as he continued to watch. _

_The man with the switchblade chuckled as he walked up until he was in a foot radius of her. He chuckled as he grabbed her handbag and said, "Oh baby, I'll be happy to take that. But, you ain't goin' quite yet sweetie. Not too often I see a pretty dame like you walking out this late..." He says completely suggestively as he pined her to the wall covering her mouth as she was about to scream for help and looked like he was about to do something else. _

_Zach knit his eyebrows together and looked down and realized he was wearing a hoodie that he just put on and put up the hood over his head and dropped his bag as he stepped into the alley. He didn't know exactly what to do at first and even though he didn't know any of them, he still didn't want them to know who he was by his voice. _

_"Let her go!" Zach said, trying to disguise his voice._

_Everyone looked at him. _

_The two men looked each other, the one apprehending the woman let her go, but the woman was too in shock to move. _

_Meanwhile Zach was still standing his ground as the two men looked at him and then both started laughing when they looked at each other. _

_Beneath his hood that was masking his face, Zach grit his teeth and clenched his fists at his sides, feeling frustrated and the frustration continued to build in Zach as the two muggers kept mocking him. _

_"You kiddin'? Who's this clown?" The guy with the baseball bat said in a mocking tone. Meanwhile the other guy pointed his switchblade in Zach's direction as he said, "Look buddy, how about ya beat it and mind your own business? In case ya haven't noticed, there are two of us and one of you."_

_Zach didn't want to chance saying anything else, so he decided to shake his head 'no' as he continued to stand his ground. _

_The guy with the switchblade still looked at Zach like he was a joke and nodded his head to his associate next to him, who in turn nodded back. _

_The guy with the bat grinned before taking a running start toward Zach. _

_Zach just stood there and went on instinct as he quickly surveyed his movements like his sensei taught him in Karate and noticed a perfect opening as he went with his gut decision and ducked down and swept the legs out from under the mugger, making him fall flat on his back with a thud and Zach managed to disarm him of the bat. _

_Zach realized these guys probably weren't as tough as he thought. _

_The guy got back up as fast as he could, looking at Zach incredulous that he was able to take him down. Zach tossed the bat aside, hearing the clink of the wood as it hit the cement. _

_"Oh, you think you're tough, huh?" The guy says and tried to take a swing at him. _

_Zach reacted on instinct as he ducked to dodge the strike and proceeded to hit the mugger's gut with a series of short jabs, remembering what his sensei taught him about knowing to throw off your opponent's center of gravity. _

_The guy stumbled back holding his stomach looking completely off balance with his fists up as he tried to come back at him and Zach had a split second reaction and coiled up as he delivered a spinning axe kick right under the mugger's chin and Zach was surprised by how effective it was as he saw the mugger crumble to the ground unconscious. _

_He just stood there in disbelief as he stared at the unconscious mugger. _

_But then Zach's distraction got the better of him as the other mugger came up behind him with his switchblade, attempting to take him down with a chokehold, but thankfully, even though this guy was stronger than him, his hold was sloppy and Zach found a weak point as he was able to shift off the mugger's hold on him and sent an elbow and jabbed the man in the neck, causing him to leer on his feet._

_Until he regained himself and ran at Zach with the blade and Zach was stunned for a moment until he felt his foot hit something and saw it was the bat. _

_He quickly picked it up and swung, in turn, hitting and knocking out the other attacker. _

_In that moment as Zach looked around, until he felt something fly into him and he looked down to notice it was the woman in the alley he helped. She was awkwardly hugging him and thanking him frantically and profusely. _

_Then he was further floored when the woman just kissed him out of nowhere, well more like _mouth attacking_ him to the point where he was more uncomfortable than anything about the situation and just awkwardly froze up, still not believing anything of what just happened._

_**Present**_

**(Molly's POV)**

I was still taking in what he just told me.

"Well, now you also know about the other girl I told you about that kissed me. But to be honest, I still wish I could just totally forget about it. Also because of the fact, from my standpoint, that it was possibly illegal on some level since I was 15 at the time and she was probably like 24, but I'm tall so she probably just thought I was older or something and I knew she was just still _wound up_ from almost being… _assaulted_." He alludes.

I remembered and knew what he was referring to.

That one night after we hung out at _Coney Island_ and he was walking with me back to my house, he hesitantly asked me if I kissed anyone before him.

I told him about Nick _blindsiding me_ in 5th grade but I left my second kiss that was with Kaito, to the imagination and didn't tell him who that one was with nor will I ever tell anyone. That is one I just never want to think about ever again or tell anyone about it.

But his _record _was pretty similar to mine when it came to girls he kissed.

He told me how Caitlyn was his first kiss and she practically _kissed him out of pity_, from what he said, and then he told me that _technically_ kissed by another girl, but as he just said, it was beyond uncomfortable for him and he didn't want to talk about it.

But now, I knew about that.

"But, after that night, when I looked at my medals I just won and compared it to the feeling I had from taking down those two scuzzbuckets from attacking an innocent person, there was no comparison. Trophies meant nothing to me and all I wanted to do was keep helping people and stop criminals from breaking the law. I wanted to keep doing it at whatever cost, but I knew I needed to get better, train harder, and learn more in order to do it. So I did. I trained harder, I researched new combat tactics online and combined them with what I learned in karate, I learned how to make devices to help me be a better crime fighter… And, that's it. That's the truth. This is me, Molly and this is what I do." Zach explains.

It was silent and completely still as I processed all that he told me.

"Look, Molly, I totally understand if you hate me, but…" "I don't hate you." I cut in, truthfully.

He looked over at me, completely in a state of disbelief… but I also saw something else to his expression, hope? But then his expression dropped when he had a better look at my expression and said, "You don't hate me… but?"

I took a deep breath before explaining, "But, I just don't know. Zach, you still lied to me when I thought we were both being honest with each other. I take the trust I put in people seriously and… I don't know? And I just thought… never mind." I just hopped down and started walking away feeling flustered and still having slightly angry frustration pooling within me.

"I understand." I heard him say quietly behind me, still sounding hurt.

I just didn't know what to do.

Zach has to know that I'm just still trying to process everything. But I still couldn't help but be angry with him for initially lying to me. Sure he was truthful tonight, but it still doesn't change the fact that he lied to me.

I just don't know what else I can do at this point with Zach if I can't even trust him to be honest with me.

I know that and he seems to understand it... I just don't see anyway around it.

_**2 days later**_

I was in the den sitting in the arm chair with my earbuds in as I read the chapters I needed for English class in our novel that were due for us to read by Monday, but I wanted to get ahead on my school work.

But then I heard the doorbell ring. I quirked up an eyebrow, I didn't know anyone was coming over today. I shrugged as I put my book down and call out, "I got it."

I took out my earbuds as I answered the door and saw… Caitlyn? She smiled a little at me and said, "Hey Molly, are you busy?"

Okay, I'm really confused right now.

What's Caitlyn doing even here and just spontaneously showing up at my house?

**Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, I'm so aweful. lol. XD It's the 4th of July holiday this weekend for me and so this will be the only chapter for this week. So… what did you think? Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you would like. It is always much appreciated. Have a wonderful day and stay classy!**

**-Dexter1995 **


	20. Engender

**Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you all have a wonderful weekend. Fair warning, this chapter is mainly going to be long dialogue sequences, but I promise it will make more sense of everything and is essential to the plot. Thank you and enjoy!**

_**1 day earlier**_

**(Zach's POV)**

I just don't know what to do.

I feel like I'm just completely hung up right now.

Okay, I will admit one thing. I do feel better now that I told Molly the truth about me. But… I just still don't feel the same.

I still really, really like Molly… a lot.

Even if she didn't want to go back to where we were a couple weeks ago, I would still want us to be friends. But since I'm stupid and decided to withhold the truth about me being the vigilante from her… I completely ruined everything.

Even now that I told her the truth two nights ago, for the past two days at the dojo when I see her, she still tries to avoid me and still looks at me with this distained expression.

I know she's still mad at me and it almost hurts.

I know I told her how sorry I am, but I don't think she really knows exactly how much still. Even for me, the level of sorry I am isn't something I can sum up with words and I just still don't know what to do.

I looked up when I got to the street and to the house I was looking for, Molly's house.

I really don't know what exactly I really wanted to do right now. I started out just going for a walk to clear my head, but then I just ended up in Molly's neighborhood and then ended up here.

I looked at her house as I nervously clutched my mask in my pocket. It's just something that I've been doing since Molly started avoiding any kind of anything with me.

Every time I came home, I just went up to my room and clutched my mask while laying down on my bed… just thinking and clutching the mask to relieve stress, or just to relieve anything.

Eventually, I closed my eyes as I took in and let out a deep breath and started to walk up.

**(Mona's POV)**

We just finished up dinner and I was taking advantage of the table being open and started to grade the tests earlier than I planned for my students.

I actually had the multiple choice portions graded, but that's the easy part.

Now to grade the written portion… _soooo fun_. But it seriously isn't fun.

Okay, I know. I was a student once too. But I swear, almost every student I have has the worst handwriting mankind has ever seen. It's so awful that I feel like I'm reading some sort of hieroglyphic language I don't understand.

I mean seriously, I'm a physicist not a linguist.

As I kept trying to grade this writing portion, that I'm still questioning whether or not if it is English, I heard knocking on the door.

I quirked up an eyebrow as I got up. I don't remember anyone that was supposed to be coming over today.

It can't be Tony, he hasn't knocked on the door in years when he comes over to hang out with Jimmy. He's almost like my second son sometimes.

My curiosity was really taking hold of me as I walked over to the door and opened it. I was surprised, but I smiled instantly at who I saw.

"Hi Zach, it's been a little while. How are you?" I ask, but then I couldn't help but notice something about him. That calm and smiling persona he had when he first came here was not what I was seeing right now.

His expression was almost the opposite now. He looked nervous, tense, and… _guilty_?

"Hi Mrs. Hamato." He replied back respectfully, smiling a little, but his energy still radiated that tenseness.

I tilted my head at him slightly as I replied, "Is something going on? Are you looking for Molly? I sent her out to pick up some things at the store, but you can come inside and wait for her if you want to."

"No, no. Thank you, but that's alright. Besides, I'll doubt she'll even want to see me." He said, looking like a mixture of guilt and hurt.

_Okay, now I'm really confused about this._

"Why? What do you mean?" I ask, completely out of curiosity. I wanted to know what he was talking about. What did he mean that Molly probably wouldn't want to see him?

I have to know.

I saw him lower his head for a moment as he let out a deep breath before looking away from me more, looking beyond standoffish as he bit his lip.

"Zach?" I urge. He glanced at me and looked over his shoulders quickly, looking slightly paranoid about seeing something.

Then he looked at me again and started to speak in a lower tone, almost like he wanted to avoid being heard, "Okay, in the past several months… Molly, well… Did you ever notice that Molly's been really angry about something from her patrols?" He alludes, being very hesitant and vague.

I was looking at him completely shocked. How did he know that Molly was a vigilante? Then again, maybe Molly told him and shared confidences with Zach.

I was still flabbergasted that he knew all this as I responded, "Well… Molly has mentioned that there's been someone aggravating her…" "Another vigilante." Zach sums up.

I gave him an intrigued look. "Zach?" I say again, still trying to process what he was getting at.

Zach looked over his shoulders again as he looked at me and said, "This is something that's… very secret and it's probably going to shock you." He started to reach into his pocket, looking nervous out of his mind.

I tried to calm my expression down as I smiled slightly and said, "Zach, from the time I was your age onward, I can tell you I have seen so many things that are probably ten times more on the _shock value scale_ than anything you could tell me, I can promise you that. Not to mention, if anyone is capable of keeping a secret, you can count on me not to spread it around."

I felt better when I saw him smile slightly at what I said to assure him that I was willing to listen to anything he had to say.

But then he looked over his shoulders again before looking back at me hesitantly as he reached into his right pocket again and started to pull out this thing that looked like just some crumpled up piece of fabric.

Then he uncrumpled it and I was even more confused when I saw the fabric unfold to reveal a bandana type mask, green in color with a red strip on the top of it. All of a sudden, I had the internal realization.

Zach was the vigilante.

It was dead silent between us as I processed it. Okay, I've seen more shocking things than this, but Zach definitely did surprise me… I'll say that much.

I looked back at him, his expression back to looking completely guilty as he said, "I just want you to know that I am so, so sorry to Molly that I didn't tell her sooner. I really wanted to tell her, but it's too complicated if I were to explain why I couldn't. Just tell her I'm really, really sorry… please."

I couldn't help but absorb what he said and processing the sincere and guilty tone of his voice as he talked about it and about Molly.

Honestly... I felt sorry for him.

I nodded at him and said, "I will." Then Zach nodded at me and gave me a quick 'thank you' before walking away.

I just watched him walk away, still completely out of my mind with curiosity and intrigue at the encounter.

_**Present**_

**(Molly's POV)**

I let Caitlyn in, still having no idea why she was here. I opened my mouth, but then I heard my mom calling out from the basement, "Molly, who's there?"

My mom got to the top of the stairs before she paused when she saw Caitlyn. My mom tilted her head slightly before smiling a little out of curiosity and asked, "Molly, who's this?"

I was about to say something when Caitlyn cut in and introduced herself, "Hi, you must be Molly's mom. I'm Caitlyn Spencer, Zach's friend." She smiled and waved slightly at my mom and my mom replied, "Well it's really nice to meet you. What brings you over, Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn smiled and shrugged as she replied, "Nothing really. Molly and I were just planning to hang out today." Caitlyn looked back at me and gave me a subtle look.

After that, I knew to play along, even if I had no idea why she was here, but I didn't want to have my entire family poking into my business either.

I looked toward my mom, looking nonchalant and elaborated, "Yeah, Caitlyn and I were both free and we decided to meet up."

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay and hang out here if you want. There's soda in the fridge that you can help yourself to." My mom explains, sounding extremely hospitable.

Although I'm surprised that my mom isn't looking more surprised that I had a friend over, who I didn't even know was coming and had no idea why she just showed up out of nowhere.

I never have friends over so I think that might be another reason why my mom is always especially hospitable when I actually do have someone over.

"Oh, thank you, but Molly and I were planning to go somewhere else to hang out; walk around, get smoothies, that sort of thing." Caitlyn explains.

"That sounds nice. You two have fun." My mom says as Caitlyn and I start to walk out the door.

_Okay, this is still_ isn't _completely strange_.

We started walking and I looked toward her and started, "So, why exactly are you here? Just to hang out for no apparent reason or is there an _ulterior motive_ behind this façade?"

She sighed a little before saying, "Okay Molly, I'm going to be straight up with you right now. I'm here because of Zach."

I looked toward her wide eyed and feeling a tension in me when she mentioned his name.

I think she knew what was going through my mind as she elaborated, "Molly, before you say anything, Zach didn't send me to do this. In fact, he didn't want me to do something like this, but I've seen my best friend not act like himself for the past couple weeks and I had to do something."

She took a pause before saying, "He told me everything you know and I know why you're mad at him… about the whole_ vigilante situation thing_ that you, Kaito, and Zach do."

I whipped my head in her direction, looking too shocked to even speak before I finally collected myself, feeling agitated and beyond angry that Zach actually told her about Kaito and I.

"You know? How? Why did he tell you? He had no right." I spat out, completely infuriated.

Sure, maybe it made sense that she knew because they are close friends, even if Zach never told me, but why would he reveal Kaito and I were vigilantes when he had absolutely no right to.

"I didn't give him a choice, Molly. Also, what? You think I wouldn't at least figure this out eventually about a guy I've known since infancy? He even helped me once, but granite it was my fault that I put myself in a _sketchy situation_. After all, I was walking home from a friend's house late and I took a shortcut down a pretty shady looking alley to get home and ended up running into some low life punk trying to take my hand bag. Then soon after _he_ came swooping in... I was suspicious immediately and I was especially not fooled when he tried to pull that _I'm going to try to disguise my voice so Caitlyn won't recognizing_ garbage on me. That was when I pulled him back before he could escape and I pulled off Zach's hood, slapped him, and asked him if he was completely out of his mind. I have no right to criticize you and Kaito for something like this since he told me you guys were _special circumstance_ and it's none of my business, but I think Zach is still completely insane for involving himself in this kind of thing with fighting dangerous criminals. Then again… I kind of saw it coming in a way." She says, earning her a completely confused look from me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I question out loud as we both stopped walking.

Caitlyn looked around and we saw that same smoothie place we stopped at after we went to the movies several weeks ago. "Come on, let's get something to drink and I'll explain." Caitlyn says and I nodded to her as we walked into the shop.

As we waited in line to order, I was still trying to process what she said about _she saw Zach becoming a vigilante coming._

As far as I'm concerned, _vigilanting_ is not something you just see someone _decide to do_. This kind of thing isn't some hobby like stamping collecting or something like that. It's serious business and something that takes preparation on top of preparation and is anything but a joke.

Alright, I _have _to hear this.

We got our smoothies and sat down at this corner booth, far away from everyone else in the shop. I glanced around before giving her an expectant look, wanting her to elaborate.

"Okay, I'm going to start by saying Zach wasn't always the same guy you see now. Mentally he's always been the exact same, I can promise you, but physically… well, let's just say Zach wasn't always this _lean, mean, fighting machine_. Six years ago, that guy didn't even exist." Caitlyn starts and I leaned in slightly and gave her a look, wanting her to explain what she was getting at.

"Back when we were kids and starting at school from kindergarten thru 6th grade, well… Okay, you know Zach, he's a very _wear his heart on his sleeve_ kind of guy, but in some situations it wasn't always necessarily a good thing." Caitlyn gave a slight sigh with an indignant and annoyed smirk, looking like she was reacting to a memory that was currently running through her mind.

Then she continued, "Remember that term _tragic flaw_ that they used when we read Greek mythology back in middle school to describe some characteristic about someone that leads them to their fall? Well, Zach's _tragic flaw_ is his bravery, by far. Zach never got picked on at school, but everytime he saw someone picking on someone else at school, he would _always_ step up and defend them and would always threaten and tell the bully to _pick on someone their own size_. Don't get me wrong, there was always that part of me that really respected and admired Zach for doing that sort of thing to help someone else, yet it always made me _cringe painfully_ every time. You see back when we were kids, Zach used to be the epitome of _unintimidating_. He used to be this scrawny kid, had a voice like flute, and had no perception for how to defend himself. So everytime he would do his _righteous thing_ at school, he would get the tar kicked out of him by the bully and I was forced to just sit there and watch since, in the guy world, there is nothing more embarrassing and reputation damaging than having your best friend that's a girl bail you out in a fight. From kindergarten to 5th grade, I kept watching my best friend get the crap beaten out of him and by 6th grade I finally had it. Eventually I figured that since he wasn't listening to me when I told him to stop 'being a hero', I was able to talk his parents into signing him up for classes at the dojo we go to so he could learn karate. I wasn't exactly sure how it was going to work out and I was just thinking at the minimum it would at least show him how to defend himself a little, but Zach completely blew me and everyone else away. He was 12 when he started with his white belt, which is slightly on the older side at our dojo to start learning karate, and he came into the dojo almost everyday, even outside of regular class time, and was catching on fast to the skills and he was blowing through the belt rankings at an incredibly fast rate for anyone at the dojo until he finally caught up to me to get his 3rd Dan black belt. He completely worked his butt off to get it like he does with everything else. But still, it was actually really cool once Zach was there and we were able to hang out more after school, but once we got to sophomore year… that's when I started to notice Zach acting... _different_. One day I came over to hang out with him and noticed several things different about his room. I saw he put in a pull up bar and he even got a weight bench in his room, but what really got me was when I saw protein powder and protein bars in his room and then as several months past, I noticed him slowly bulking up a little more until he got to looking like he does now, and trust me you'd have to be blind to not see that Zach bulked up. He kept insisting that he just wanted to bulk up and get a little stronger for martial arts, but that was until I finally found out what he was really doing at night."

I processed Caitlyn's long explanation and eventually looked toward her and said, "Look, not that I don't appreciate the time you took to tell me this, but what's the point to it?"

She had a beyond serious look on her face, looking right at me as she said, completely straight out, "Because I want to know everything and to stop you from totally blowing it."

I quirked an eyebrow up at her as I replied, "What are you talking about?"

She gave me a slightly annoyed yet serious look as she said something that made me freeze up, "I'm talking about you and Zach."

I felt a tension go up my spine as my body locked up.

"Zach told me everything when I practically forced him to and I mean that I made him tell me everything. Look, I won't deny that I agree with you in a way. Do I think it was a little crappy of him not to just tell you the truth? Yes, I agree with you. But at the same time, you weren't exactly making it an easy decision for him to tell you the truth." She says, semi-pointedly toward me.

"What? I was honest with him about me. How can you possibly admit he was justified in anyway to not return that honesty?" I say, not believing that she was defending Zach for lying, then again they are friends so I guess I shouldn't be surprised about any bias.

"Molly, I don't mean to be rude and I don't think you are a _nasty person_ in anyway. Actually, I think you're a pretty cool, but from what Zach told me, whenever you saw him on the street you always seemed like you weren't exactly being _civil_ with him nor offering to approach him in a more _toned down_ manor to let him explain himself." Caitlyn replies on point.

I was about to open my mouth to speak when I stopped and really started thinking about what she just said. I started thinking back to all those times Kaito and I encountered Zach.

But I was pulled out of my thoughts when Caitlyn started talking again, "Molly, can we just talk right now, you know _girl to girl_?" She emphasized the last part, sounding kind of serious. I nodded, wanting to know what the heck she was really getting at.

"Molly, don't screw up this chance with Zach." She says, sounding completely serious.

I gave her look as I retorted, sounding more snide than I was meaning to, "What do you mean?"

"Zach told me about _Coney Island_ and even before that when we went to the movies, I even saw it. Just believe me when I say that Zach is _completely_ into you and if you don't believe me... Molly, Zach talks about you all the time. Trust me, if someone gave me $5 for every time he said your name in a day, I could probably buy everyone at our school coffee." She says, smiling a little at her analogy as she let out a slight laugh.

I was looking at her slightly surprised by what she told me. "And… I'm sure you feel the same way about him." She says and I looked at her wide eyed.

"Don't deny it, because I know about you guys having that_ moment _together on the beach too." She alludes knowingly. I remained locked up, not knowing what to think... or even do right now.

Well... Zach really did tell her everything.

Finally, I got the mental capacity to respond, "Look Caitlyn, not that I don't appreciate the fact that you are doing this, but what exactly _is_ your point?"

I just wanted a straight answer from her and why she seemed like she was on a mission right now. Caitlyn glanced away and sighed, looking deep in thought, biting her lip.

She leaned closer to me a little bit and started talking again, "Molly, I don't know if Zach told that I kissed him back in 8th grade." I was surprised she was bringing this up and what her kissing Zach back when they were 14 had to do with anything.

"He told me. That and you _kissed him out of pity_." I admit, remembering how Zach described it.

She smiled a little and saw her shift in her seat and said, "Well, he says that and not to contradict my best friend, but that wasn't my entire reason for doing it."

I gave her a beyond confused look.

"Okay, yes, I did feel a little sorry for him when he told me he hadn't kissed a girl yet and I had kissed a guy before him... so I kissed him just to _give him that experience_ and… I don't know. I guess I also did it for me." She admitted.

"Zach and I have known each other forever and I trust him more than anyone I know and to be honest when Zach and I were kids and since our moms were also childhood best friends, I think they always just had that thought and kind of weird hope in the back of their minds that Zach and I would date eventually and my mom used to constantly ask me if I ever thought of dating him. But I think that's just some weird _fantasy_ Zach's mom and mine had. Just the '_Hey, we both have a daughter and son the same age, wouldn't it be fun if they hooked up someday and we became in-laws?'_ and I'll admit… there was a time where I thought about it. But, look I was 14 and I was curious. But also because logically on the outside, it seemed like something that could have worked. We're best friends and we always got along really well, so why shouldn't we try to see if we had those kinds of _feelings_ for each other. But once we kissed… there was _nothing_. It wasn't mentally scarring and horrible or anything, but both of us had the mutual feeling that our _chemistry_ wasn't supposed to be like that. I'll spare you of detail, but let's just say both of us might as well have been kissing a wall and that we both pledged that the only way we would ever even consider it is if we were the last man and woman on earth and the human race depended on us seeing each other that way… and maybe not even then. Zach sees me like a sister and I see him as like my third brother and that's that." She stopped and smiled to herself as she snorted out a laugh, trying to inject humor into the situation as I was still processing everything.

"Molly… don't ruin it with Zach just over something like this when I know you guys actually do have something like that with each other." She says and I immediately replied, "Well, maybe he should have thought about that before he decided to lie."

"Well look, he's only human and he's a guy and we both know guys can do pretty stupid things sometimes, but if you ask me, the real reason why you are mad at him to me is really hypocritical. You are punishing and making my best friend miserable for things that he does that are quite the same as yours. He's not a vigilante for any other reason than something he's been wanting to do his whole life… to help people. Isn't that part of the reason you and Kaito do it, if not the main reason?" Caitlyn asks pointedly. "Well, yes, but…" "That's what I mean. Zach is a hardworking, nice, smart, selfless, and amazing guy and any girl who has him is very lucky. That girl may not ever be me, but I know you feel something for him too and I know you wouldn't have had that _thing_ together on the beach at _Coney Island_ if there wasn't a _mutual feeling_ between both of you. I've never seen Zach like anyone as much as he likes you _ever_… and I'm sorry, but if you throw away a guy like Zach over a reason as stupid and hypocritical as this, then you will regret it forever, I guarantee it." Caitlyn looked at the clock in the room really quick before looking back to me and getting up as she said, "I have to go."

But before she turned around to leave she turned back to me and said, "Just think about it, Molly."

Caitlyn proceeded to walk out and left me there, the bell on the door rang as she made her exit, my mind completely saturated with everything.

I just sat there for the next half hour… thinking.

**Well… looks like Caitlyn was showing some real friend loyalty and really gave Molly a verbal working over her reasons for avoiding and feeling angry with Zach, leaving Molly at a loss for words for once in her whole life. What will happen next? Find out next time! Thank you all for reading and please review and… Happy 4th of July!**

**-Dexter1995**


	21. Purlieu

**Hello everyone! Another long chapter guys, but before we get to that, I just want to respond to a 'guest' review I got from last chapter. Just, seriously, thank you so much. I know I say this all the time to all of you, but it really has blown me away with all the support I've received for this series and I seriously want to thank you all so much for it and all I hope is that you all continue to enjoy what I write. Thanks again and I hope you like the chapter. Also, a new perspective is being added this chapter. Enjoy!**

**_One week later_**

**(Kaito's POV)**

I walked outside the grocery store and was making my way back home. Mother only sent me out to get a couple things and Molly and I weren't really planning on patrolling tonight and I was kind of glad about that.

That and Molly's been really… well, I don't know.

For the past week at school, she just looks like she's thinking constantly and Zach's still the same as he's been for the past 3 weeks since Molly started avoiding him, or at least when I last saw him last week.

Sure there's no more _hostility_ since I made Molly talk to Zach, but you can still tell there was still something… like there's some invisible wall that Molly keeps putting up between them.

Well, there's nothing more I can do but just grin and bear it.

I was still walking when I kept hearing something. I stopped as I continued to hear the same sound. It sounded like metal object, probably a can of some kind.

The way it sounded… it made me think of what I used to do when I was little back in Japan and I used to kick a can I found on the sidewalk repeatedly as I kept walking around town while I waited for mother to get done with errands.

I heard it coming from this opening between the buildings up ahead and I got to the corner and looked to see what was going on and observed the situation.

Painted on the back wall of the wide open space, that I usually see kids playing soccer in every now and then, was this large white rectangle acting as a makeshift goal and I saw something, a vertically crushed soda can, fly into it like a hockey puck before ricocheting off the brick wall and returning part way to where it started.

I saw the person approach it and I tilted my head at the only person in the alley retrieving it with a hockey stick in hand. They had their back to me as they reached out with the stick and carried the flattened soda can back to them and made ready to shoot it.

I wasn't quite sure about if my suspicions and inclin was correct until they, or she, set up to shoot again that I knew exactly who they were.

"Caitlyn?" I say, kind of surprised to see her.

I haven't seen her since that time we hung out almost a month ago now with Molly and Zach. Also, I've never seen her around here before and I was also wondering why she was here and also… I don't know, and I may be wrong, but I saw a very _tense_ look to her.

She shot her head up to look at me. "Oh, hey Kaito. What's new?" She says, almost on just some reflex, as she went back to taking another calculated swing for the crushed soda can.

"Well, not too much on my end personally. I'm just out picking some things up for my parents. What about you?" I ask, hoping to maybe figure out why she was acting almost robotic.

She brought the can back to her as she looked like she was stopping briefly. I saw a strange smile cross her face as she said, lining up her shot again, and letting out an irritated and indignant laugh.

"Well, you know… other than my boyfriend dumping me for another girl, who I thought was one of my friends, at school today. Not to mention, me finding out that he's also been cheating on me since they've apparently been _fooling around_ with each other behind my back for the past two months, but other than that, you know… I'm just _fan-freaking-tastic._ _Thanks_ Brad!" She grunted loudly on the last part as she slap shot the can rather hard into the wall.

"Wait, what?" I say as I put down the grocery bag, almost not believing what I just heard her say. "Look Kaito, it doesn't matter, I don't really want to talk about it. Besides, I don't want to hold you up if you have something to do." She says, trying to brush me off from talking to her about what she just told me.

"I have a grocery bag with nothing perishable in it, Caitlyn. It's fine." I say, wanting to know what exactly happened. I've never seen this type of look from her before.

"Kaito, come on, you don't want to waste your time with my problem, besides I just want to be alone anyway right now. I mean, I would usually tell Zach if I did want to talk, but this is something I don't want him to know quite yet if at all possible." She says, still trying to brush me off.

I gave her a look and crossed my arms.

"Caitlyn, does it look like I'm on a _time clock_ right now? Trust me, I have no where I have to go right now and, believe it or not… but I'm a pretty good listener and I've kept more secrets than I'm proud of, you can trust me on that. I like to think we're friends. So, whatever you need to say right now… go for it." I tell her.

I do see Caitlyn as a friend and I don't mind listening to what she has to say. Besides if her boyfriend, who I still haven't met or seen personally, really broke up with her and even cheated on her like she said… then she obviously probably has _something_ she wants to get out right now. Also… I won't deny that I wanted to know too.

After she hit the can again, she looked over to me. She probably noticed I wasn't going to leave until she told me something about what happened, making her let out a sigh as she causally braced herself on her hockey stick.

"Well… ugh, why does it matter? My boyfriend, or _ex_ now to be current, is such a complete skeez and I'm pissed off about it. I'd say that about sums it up." She says, looking as angry as she feels. "I can understand that." I say out loud.

Caitlyn just went back to shooting the can at the wall again.

Then she stopped again as she said, "Look Kaito, I appreciate the sympathy, but you can go if you want. Besides, I'm probably going to be going home soon… and then probably lighting all the stupid pictures I have of him on fire." She adds at the end, sounding extremely spiteful.

Which I think she's very justified feeling that way right now after what she went through today. Actually, I could relate to her about the feeling of being lied to from a few years ago when I found out my mother lied to me.

Sure, I've forgiven her for it, but that doesn't mean that I still don't understand the feeling of betrayal that Caitlyn's probably feeling right now.

I just stood there thinking about what to do. I didn't want to just walk home. I wanted to be able to help her out if I could and… I smirked and I could see her catching my expression as she gave me a weird look.

"What?" she says, looking curious and confused about what was running through my mind.

But, I just kept up my expression as I said, "I have a better idea for what to do with those pictures that you'll probably enjoy far more than just burning them. Maybe even have a little fun with it?"

"What do you mean?" She asks, still looking completely confused about what I was getting at. "Just get the pictures and come over to the dojo." I say and she immediately questions, "Why?"

I smirked and said, "Just trust me, it'll be fun. Well, see you later."

Then I just walked away and grabbed the grocery bag as I started to make my way home.

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

I was walking to the dojo with the handful of pictures, still secretly wondering what was really going on.

I've only recently started to consider Kaito as one of my friends since we hung out at that arcade together after we went to the movies with Molly and Zach, but I still barely know a thing about him.

He's just a very _mysterious_ person.

But, and I have no idea why, I will give Kaito the credit that he definitely knows how to be intriguing. Whether he seems that way on purpose or on accident, I'll still give him that credit without a doubt.

I still have no idea exactly what to think of him. I don't dislike him, but he's just a really confusing person to pin down as to who he is in my opinion.

I was at the front of the dojo like he told me where to meet him, but there was only one thing… he wasn't here.

I kept looking around and was about to go home, when I saw a note on the front door of the dojo with my name written on it. Curious, I cautiously took it off the door and opened the paper to see what was in it. I opened it and started to read:

* * *

_Meet me on the roof. You can take the fire escape on side of the building for the fastest way up._

_See you there,_

_Kaito_

* * *

I quirked up an eyebrow. Roof? What could we possibly be doing on the roof that has to do with these _particular pictures _that I want destroyed as soon as possible, for obvious reasons.

But I decided to just indulge his weird request as I worked my way to the side of the building and started to climb up to the roof. I got to the top and I stopped when I heard slow pacing on the roof top, Kaito most likely.

I peered over the top edge of the building and just as I expected, Kaito. He had his back to me with his arms behind his back as he looked on into the distance.

He was wearing the same dark blue jeans he had on earlier, but now he was wearing some kind of black athletic long sleeve shirt.

I just shrugged as I climbed up on the roof, my feet crunching on the light layer of gravel coating the roof of the building.

Kaito turned around. "Hello again Caitlyn." He said as he walked over to me, that grin still ever present on his face.

I didn't know what to really say so I just decided to say what's been on my mind since he gave me the _invitation_.

"Look Kaito, not to cut to the chase here… but what's going on?" I ask, completely upfront with what I wanted to know.

He smirked at me as he said, "You'll see. Did you bring the pictures?"

I quirked an eyebrow up as I replied, "Um… yes, why? What for?"

I saw him put up a hand, gesturing for me to wait a second, as he smiled knowingly and walked behind this AC unit and pulled out something and slung it over his shoulder.

Wait, is that a quiver? Yup, it was a quiver, or some variation of a quiver, and it was stuffed with a multitude of arrows.

I was looking at him completely intrigued and then my eyes went wide when I saw him pull out his next _piece of resistance_. It was a bow, but based on the style of it from what I learned about ancient Japanese combat from my sensei and from doing some research in my spare time... I actually knew what type it was.

"Nice yumi." I say.

He shot his head at me and gave me a very surprised look as he said, "You know Japanese weaponry?"

"You'd be surprised. I like to think I know my basic types of Japanese weapons." I say, crossing my arms with a slight smile.

He smiled slightly at me, looking impressed, as he admitted, "Well, I have to say I'm very impressed. Also, thank you. I actually made this yumi with my father last year since I outgrew my other one."

I put my hands on my hips as I said, "So… that's it? Just wanted to show me your 'toy'?" I put toy in quotes with my fingers referring to Kaito's yumi, still having no idea why exactly he wanted me to come here.

Kaito grinned as he slung the yumi across his body as he said, "Like I said… you'll see. Trust me, I'm sure you'll feel much better after this…. May I?"

I looked down at his hand that was out stretched and took the small pile of 6 pictures of Brad or me with Brad. He looked through the stack, his eyes scanning quickly over each one, until he picked out one.

I saw a smirk slowly cross his face as he said quietly to himself, "That'll do... at least to start."

I just stood there and watch him looking over the picture of Brad. It was his head shot school picture he gave me from later last year when we started dating.

I just saw Kaito looking over the picture, his eyes scanning over it, before he looked at me and said, "You might want to stand to the side, you'll have a better view… trust me."

"Better view of what?" I say, still confused and also getting irritated Kaito isn't telling me what the heck is going on.

It's actually really starting to irritate me. All he keeps saying is _You'll see _or _Trust me. _Will he just come out with it already?!

He just grinned at me as he said, "As I said… you'll see. Just trust me on it."

I just kept getting even more confused as I continued to watch Kaito doing… I still have no freaking idea what he's doing. But I decided to still humor him. After all he went through the trouble to have me come here and seems like he has some plan running through his mind.

That and I don't mind hanging around Kaito. I have nothing against him.

I saw him put up the picture of Brad on a wall and then watched him slowly walk back quite a distance before looking forward again, strategically setting his stance with his eyes trained in front of him.

I jumped slightly when he quickly pulled out an arrow from his quiver and set it within the yumi and pulled back and I felt what exactly what was happening finally sink in.

_Ooooohhh yeah_…. I'm going to enjoy seeing Brad's face get massacred.

Okay… that was a pretty dark thought and I would never wish for anyone to die, but A, it's just a picture and B, I'm still completely… well, I don't want to talk about it, at least not right now.

I was waiting for it when Kaito just... _stopped_?

That was when Kaito looked over at me with a slight grin as he said, "Wait, almost forgot." Kaito reached down into one of his pockets and started to pull something out.

It looked like a strip of fabric and started tying it around his head to cover his eyes as he said, "It wouldn't be fun without the added challenge."

I gave him a completely weirded out look as I said, "Fun? Are you serious? What are you doing?"

I seriously thought Kaito was literally acting certifiably insane. It was almost like he completely ignored my question as he reset his yumi with the arrow, slowly pulling back on the string.

"Give me a target on the picture." He said simply. "But… HOW? You can't even see?!" I say, still thinking what he's doing is completely crazy.

"Trust me, I don't need it. Now… just tell me, where you want me to shoot."

I took a couple more steps away, just in case his shot veers off and I become a target of a failed _William Tell experiment_.

I crossed my arms, still not believing what the heck Kaito thought he was doing right now.

I let out an indignant sigh and rolled my eyes as I said, "Okay… between the eyes." I was just giving of the most cliche thing for a target I could think of.

Then in that split second he released the arrow, making it pierce through the air with a quick whistle before I heard the stick of the arrow into its destination.

I looked over the picture and… I froze up where I was. I could feel my jaw slacken a bit as my grip on the other pictures I brought as faltered, causing the pictures to fall to the surface of the roof at what I was seeing.

Brad's picture was punctured by the arrow… _right between the eyes_.

I was pulled out of it when heard his say, "Next?" I looked over at him in shock as he loaded up another arrow into the yumi, waiting for me to give him another target.

"Right eye?" I say hesitantly, wanting to see if this was really for real. The next arrow flew precisely through the air… striking right on target again. I mean, I'm not going to lie that I was really enjoying watching arrows fly into Brad's face… but I was still in a state of shock that Kaito was capable of this.

After a couple more times of him asking me for places to shoot at, he stopped and lifted the blindfold off his eyes as he looked to me with a smirk.

I was still looking at him in shock.

"Okay, I know Zach told me you and Molly were vigilantes too and he told me your strength was archery… but I never guessed you were like a real life Robin Hood/hitman type guy." I say still completely in shock by what I saw Kaito just do.

He just grinned and said, "Well, let's just say that this kind of thing runs in my blood and bones and not to sound cocky… but I'm probably the best archer in my family in a couple generations. But, I will say that my father is a pretty good shot too."

I was still in disbelief as he said, "So… which one do you want next?"

I saw him looking at the pictures on the ground.

We probably spent the next two hours doing this and as much as I was still totally shocked by Kaito being some kind of thing out of a comic book blindly yet accurately shooting arrows, I was actually having a lot of fun and… I was actually kind of disappointed when the pictures were all completely destroyed and we had nothing left to shoot at… although I can think of someone who I'd… no, Caitlyn, you're better than that.

Also, sure, was I still beyond pissed about today still? Well, yes. But, this did help make me feel a little better.

I put on my draw string bag over my shoulder as I saw Kaito unstringing his yumi.

I was about to get up when Kaito asked, "So… anything else you want to do or do you need to go home?"

I stood up and looked at my watch as I said, "Well, not that I wouldn't like to stay and chill but I think I do need to get going if I'm going to catch the last bus. I hope that doesn't _offend_ you." I say, smiling a little in his direction, joking around with him.

He looked up at me and had a slight smile on his face as he said, "Not at all."

I was about to turn around and walk away when I stopped and felt compelled to say something. It was something that, in my opinion, really needed to be said.

"Kaito?" I called out, looking over my shoulder before turning around completely to face him. He was looking toward me expectantly and curiously, wanting to know what I had to say. I grabbed my left wrist with my right hand as I smiled a little and said, "Thanks Kaito… I mean it. This was fun."

He smiled back at me and shrugged as he said, "No problem, same here."

I kept up the smile as I said, "Um, are you busy tomorrow?"

"No, I don't patrol on Saturday and other than watching my sister for a couple hours in the morning while my parents are busy… my schedule's pretty freed up. Why? Do you want to hang out more? If you want to?" I smiled and nodded as I said, "Well, yeah, if it's fine by you."

Kaito gave me a slight smile as he said, "I look forward to it."

"Cool… well, see you later." I say, about to go. He kept up that slight smile as he replied, "Likewise."

I smiled a little again as I made my way off the roof and started to walk to the bus stop, still surprised by how much I had fun on probably the crappiest day of my life so far.

It was actually really cool of Kaito to do this.

Sure, I still can't read him that well and still barely know a single thing about him… but he's actually a really cool person from what I've seen tonight.

I'm actually really intrigued to see what other surprises Kaito has in store. After all, he made Robin Hood and William Tell look like totally klutzes when it comes to archery.

Well… Kaito has definitely made himself out to be an interesting friend so far.

I will say that much.

**(Molly's POV)**

I scaled the rooftops one by one, keeping my footfall as silent as possible to avoid any chance of being detected, feeling completely determined.

Sure Kaito wanted a night in and thought it would be a good idea if both of us took a day off from patrolling for once, but I had to go out.

I was on a mission right now, because this was something I had to do.

Ever since that _talk_ with Caitlyn last week… okay, I have literally been back to that irritating, nagging guilt feeling again.

Luckily we're in a two week intermission from classes at the dojo, so it gave me time in the past 7 days to just be on my own… to think.

I got to the edge of the roof on the row of town houses in the east neighborhood and looked down slightly, still filled with anxiety and many other mixed feelings that made me feel like I wanted to crawl out of my skin, as I looked at the place I was aiming to find; Zach's house.

Since we didn't have work for the past week and don't go to the same school, I haven't really had a chance to see Zach to be able to talk to him or it seems inconvenient, but I was glad for it in a way.

I wanted to catch Zach on his own so we could talk without the chance of Kaito, Caitlyn, or anyone else poking their noses into something that's really none of their business.

This is between me and Zach and no one else.

But as the week went on, I was trying to figure out how exactly I was going to catch Zach alone.

I thought about trying to come up with a way to run into him while he was out on his patrol, but I immediately shut that idea down since I really have no idea whatsoever where he usually _hangs around_ and it would end up setting me up for going on a _wild goose chase_ all over this part of the city trying to find him and be a completely unproductive waste of my time.

So… needless to say I decided to try my second idea, which is why I'm now looking at his house right now and also still contemplating if I'm possibly crazy in the back corner of my mind.

But… I see no other way around this. This was something I have to do.

I stealthily make my way down onto top part of the main roof of Zach's house before climbing down to the lower roof that I saw Zach use to get into his room undetected that one time when I caught him.

I made my way on the rooftop, taking slow and stealthy steps. I saw the lights on in Zach's window, he should be home by now. I approached the window hesitantly and slowly peered inside.

I froze for a brief moment as I looked away from the window. My face felt like it was on fire and I could feel my heartbeat in my ears.

I bit my lip feeling slightly embarrassed as I slowly looked back into Zach's room.

Zach was standing between his bed and this dresser, he was wearing a pair of shorts but… well, and nothing else but the shorts, wiping off his face with a towel. He hung up the towel on the lifting bar of the weight bench in his room, still not even noticing I was there.

I was still stuck there, feeling really weirded out and conflicted about why the HELL I was just standing here staring at him.

Seriously, what's wrong with me?!

But I just kept staring at him as he kept going through what looked like his nightly routine. My eyes mindlessly wandering lower as my face progressively started to heat up even more.

"_Uh, Molly, stop it!" _I thought to myself as I shook my head to get a grip.

Seriously?! Was I really just... _gawking_ at Zach?

I just stomped that thought down again as I fully got a hold myself as I finally collected myself enough and tapped on his window quietly to catch his attention.

I tapped on his window twice and he immediately whipped his head up.

He looked in my direction and his eyes widened in complete shock and surprise when he saw me.

At first neither of us did anything, he wasn't even moving and eventually he shook his head as he came to the window and opened it. Not like it really did anything because we were both still just staring at each other.

I think neither of us really knew what to say right now.

I was stuck in my head trying to think of something when I heard him say, "Hey." I looked up at him, his face looking red and also completely confused.

But I was finally able to talk back and and decided to just return the gesture, still feeling pathetic that I was blushing and looking embarrassed in front of him, "Hi."

This is so awkward. But I got a hold of myself and asked, extremely hesitant, "Um… can we talk?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Do you… want to come in?" He asks, sounding just as hesitant and nervous as I did, which in a way made me feel a little better.

I nodded as he opened up his window a little more and stepped aside so I could get by. I climbed through the window and Zach said, "Here, make yourself at home."

He discretely shut the window behind me as I walked more into the room, taking off my mask and surveying my surroundings since I've never been in his room before.

On his walls were assorted comic, movie, and a couple martial arts posters.

I saw a container of water soluble protein powder on a desk with his backpack resting on the desk chair and laptop closed on the tabletop of the desk.

I kept surveying my surroundings until, "Do you want something to drink? I have water and… I think I have some soda in here."

I turned around and saw he had this small, older-looking mini fridge by his closet. He glanced back at me, probably waiting for me to respond.

"Um… thanks Zach, but I'm fine." I say, still feeling awkward. He nodded at me and replied, "Okay."

He got up and then glanced down at himself and I saw his face flush again, looking embarrassed about not having a shirt on in front of me, and stuttered, "Oh, uh, sorry… one sec."

He went over to his dresser and started to scramble when he pulled out a white t-shirt and quickly put it on.

In a way… it did make it easy for me to focus when he did that, not that he was distracting me or anything… _ugh, just shut up Molly!_

"Um, did you want to sit?" I heard him say as I whipped my head in his direction and saw him sitting on his bed. I glanced down slightly when I noticed movement and I saw his hand patting a spot next to him.

"Um, yeah. Thanks." I said with a nod and slowly made my way over to sit down, still feeling that anxious guilt nagging at me.

We just sat there in almost painfully awkward silence.

The last time we really talked to each other was a couple weeks back when Kaito cornered me into talking into him.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" He finally asks.

I slowly looked toward him, the guilt within me painfully welling up in my chest and making me feel like I was having trouble breathing.

Finally I took a deep breath to calm myself down before finally owning up to the problem that I really caused, "I'm sorry, Zach."

It was taking me back to that first time I apologized to him, but this one was definitely needed so much more than that first time.

"Molly, you don't need to say…" "Zach, just… stop. This was really all my fault. I was the one who kept bullying you into silence by acting like a giant raging shrew to you out on the street. I'm sorry." I say again, starting to feel better, but still feeling guilty.

It was quiet between us for the next couple moments.

"But… um, can I ask… why were you mad at me before you knew about _it_?" He finally asks. I felt my stomach twist up when he literally hit the million dollar question.

I sighed and shrugged before collecting myself enough to admit the truth, "Well, look Zach, back when my dad and my uncles first started to be vigilantes… they were the only ones in the game and the city was theirs to protect with no one else's help. And… I don't know, I just hate to be seen as someone who can't do this on my own, as someone that needs help, and when my dad and uncle Leo finally gave Kaito and I full reign over protecting the city… I didn't want to be made look like I couldn't handle it and have someone else literally _beat me to the punch_ and doing things that I feel like I should be doing. That's why… or at least that's been why." I hung my head, feeling ashamed.

"Molly, I never meant to do that and I especially didn't mean to make you feel like I was trying to take something important away from you. I didn't even know there were other vigilantes until I ran into you and Kaito. I just… I don't know, you guys were just so good and it made me want to prove that I was worthy to consider myself as one of you guys. All I've ever wanted to do in my whole life was help people and before I started being a vigilante, I had no idea what I was doing with my life. But now… I finally found something that fulfills me. Makes me feel good, makes me feel like I'm doing what I've always wanted to do to help people." He explains, really sounding serious about everything he said, still burning what Caitlyn told me into my brain about Zach.

"Zach, I believe you. It's okay." I say, wanting him to know I wasn't mad at him… not anymore. He whipped his head over to look at me as he said, totally in shock, "Wait… really? How? Aren't you still mad about me lying to you? I would if I were you."

"Zach, I'm not mad at you. Let's just say I had a _wake up call_ recently." I allude, smiling a little. I didn't want to tell him that Caitlyn came to talk to me, since he didn't want her to do it.

Also, I figured a little stretching of the truth in this case would make us even.

Zach looked over to me again, his expression looking careful yet also hopeful, as he said, "So… does this mean you forgive me?"

I shook my head as I started, "No… I haven't forgiven you."

His expression died down as he hung his head again and said, "Oh, alright. I understand."

"No Zach, I mean… I haven't forgiven you because… I don't think you ever needed my forgiveness." I finish, hoping he'd see what I meant.

He still wasn't saying anything so I decided to keep elaborating, "Look Zach, I'm just tired of this. I don't want us to be _butting heads_ anymore over stuff that's completely ridiculous. I just want us to stop complicating everything with keeping things from each other."

I looked down as I noticed his hand was over mine that was resting on the comforter of the bed.

"So… do you want to… try _this_ again?" He asks hesitantly.

I looked up at him and said, "That depends… do you promise not to keep anything back from me anymore?" He grinned at me as he responded, "I promise, but only if you promise to stop trying to rip my head off when you see me patrolling."

I smirked as I shrugged before saying, "Well, I guess that sounds fair." We both let out a laugh before we went silent for a couple seconds.

"I missed this. Just being able to hang out." He said and I looked down when I saw his fingers intertwine with mine on my hand.

I felt my heartrate slow down and steadily pounding in my chest as I slowly closed my fingers back around his hand and agreed, "Yeah, me too."

That was 100% honest.

I missed not having this between us, sure it was my fault to begin with… but I was happy to have this back.

Caitlyn was right, I'll admit it.

I do really, really like Zach. He's a really great guy. Even though we've only really been friends for a couple months… I had a sort of trust with him.

Zach's one of the few people that I feel really gets me and he's so easy for me to talk and really let myself open up to. Also, even though there are _certain exceptions_, I really felt comfortable and really liked being around him.

I don't know exactly how to explain it, but I like having him around.

I didn't really know what to do until I felt his hand on the side of my face again. I slowly looked up at him and I saw him looking at me, his face completely red, but smiling at me. But my face probably looked similar since mine practically felt like a burning furnace.

We just kept looking at each other, both of our facial expressions slowly evening out.

We both kept slowly inching closer to each other, but unlike last time on the beach… I wasn't hesitating. I leaned in and closed the gap between us.

We stayed that way for a little while, going slowly and carefully, as I tried to keep him close to me. Right when I pulled him closer, I felt him return that feeling almost immediately.

I gasped when I felt him pull me onto his lap as we kept continuing with the situation, but I slowly settled into it as I smoothed my hands up from his chest and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. One of my hands slowly running through the short hair on the back of his head as the intensity kept increasing between us.

This is something I'm still not used to.

Before that night on the beach with Zach, I never thought I would ever feel like this.

We slowed down a little and I slowly felt him pull away from me and rest his forehead against mine, both of our breathing picked up as we were trying to catch our breath.

Then I felt his hand go to the side of my face again, making my eyes open only to come into direct contact with his.

Our eyes locking together as we continued to just practically stare at each other. His thumb brushed over my cheek before he said, sounding almost in a state of relief, "I missed you, _a lot_."

There was something completely genuine about how he said it… but, honestly… I felt the same way. I missed him too.

I think that was why I was really angry with him initially.

Zach was the first guy I really felt this way about and being beyond just some _little teenage crush_ that people my age usually tend to veer towards.

I don't see Zach as just some guy that I like.

I see him as a friend that I can talk to and trust, I see him as a very unique, selfless, and strong person. Then on top of that… yes, I really like him.

It was like what I admitted to myself on the beach; I'm attracted to Zach… and he feels the same way about me.

That was why I was angry at first. It was that I was pissed off by the fact that the first guy in my life who I ever felt that way about kept a secret from me… well, that was until Caitlyn really told me to pull my head out of my ass and think about it.

Like I said, she was completely right.

I was keeping Zach distanced from me and being angry with him over a really stupid and hypocritical reason. Because Zach's actually a lot like me, he likes to be able to do the right thing and help people and I was stupidly being angry at him for it.

Then again I'm also the product of my stubborn impulsive father and my stubborn smartass mother… so it just goes to show that I'm definitely an apple that didn't fall too far from the tree.

I kept looking at him as I reached up hesitantly and put my hand the side of his face, making his eyes reopen and regarding me with that same relaxed focus as when we looked at each other before our first kiss on the beach.

I felt that nervousness in the pit of my stomach, but I wanted to make sure he knew something and I wanted to return the honesty, "I missed you too."

It was silent between us as we kept looking at each other, then I caught the corners of his mouth curl up into a small yet completely genuine smile, making me smile a little back at him.

I was just still trying to comprehend everything I felt.

It's like I felt really anxious and nervous, but at the same time I also liked it and I also felt really comfortable with him.

I was pulled back into the situation when I felt him brush some of my hair behind my ear. I looked to the side quickly and saw the alarm clock on Zach's nightstand and saw the time.

"Do you have to go?" He asks, noticing my distraction. "I think so, it's getting late." I say back.

He sighed quietly to himself as he hung his head a little, looking disappointed that I had to go. But honestly… I didn't want to go either. I made him look at me again as I said, "But, I'm free tomorrow night and it's the first Saturday in October and there's an old school horror movie marathon on TV starting at 7 PM. So, if you want we could just hang out at my house and watch it… if you're free?"

He smiled at me and I felt one of his hand run up and down my back a little, which felt really nice, as he said, "Sounds great." I smiled a little back as I said, "Cool."

I slowly got up and and Zach stood up and followed me, opening up his window for me and stepping aside. I was about to leave when I looked back at him.

_Why not?_

I walked back over to him and put my hands on his shoulders to pull him down a little to my level and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"See you later." I said and then started to make my way out the window.

"Night Molly." I heard him say as I was halfway out the window, seeing him smiling at me and giving me a wave.

I looked back and smiled a little back at him before climbing out his window and started to make my way back home. As I kept running and leaping between rooftops, I felt a sense of relief.

Maybe now, Zach and I can finally really see where this goes.

**Whoa, this was the longest chapter so far, but I hope it makes up for me not updating in a while. Thank you all so much for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**

**Stay classy guys!**

**Dexter1995**


	22. Aberrant

**Hey guys, before you read the story, I have something that I really want to share with you guys. MONA LISA IS COMING BACK! XD Nickelodeon just recently confirmed that Mona Lisa is going to make her appearance for the first time in almost 25 years in season 4 of the 2012 series! This adaptation of her in the 2012 series is supposedly going to have her character as some salamander-alien warrior, but STILL! MONA'S COMING BACK! I know I'm 20 years old and I'm freaking out like this but I have literally been waiting for Mona to be brought back into the TMNT universe since I was a little kid and was brought up on the 1987 series. I don't even care about the fact that she isn't a mutant or anything like her previous character's back story, I'm just so happy she's getting another chance to have her time in the spot light and get the recognition she deserves. She is, was, and always will be my personal favorite female TMNT character of all time. I literally cannot wait! Okay, I'm done having my freak out now. Lol. Thank you guys again so much for reading and supporting my story since I started writing it. This chapter begins the same night as the Caitlyn, Kaito, Molly, and Zach interactions from the last chapter. Enjoy everyone! :D**

**({No POV})**

Hun walked into the bistro in the Little Italy district of New York.

Still feeling uncomfortable and also stewing about the fact that he still needs to wear a suit every time he came to the bistro, but he knew it was also necessary. The bistro was more formal establishment and if he walked in in his usual street clothes… it would look suspicious.

As much as Hun still didn't like the idea of wearing a suit, he knew it was necessary to look less suspicious… that and he also didn't want to do anything to get on Don Turtelli's bad side and end up like that guy who he saw Don Turtelli _whack off_ over only owing him a couple hundred dollars.

Hun wasn't scared of Don Turtelli… he was just smart enough not to get on his bad side, hence wearing the suit.

Hun knew the type of guy Don Turtelli was. Don Turtelli is a man who's rich, powerful, and dangerous… then combine all that with his questionable sanity… yeah, he wasn't going to take any chances.

Hun stepped through the door and glanced around the dining room. The bistro's patrons were, as usual, talking and totally oblivious to what was going on around them as Hun walked by.

He made his way across the room to see two of Don Turtelli's usual grunts standing outside the door that lead to the hallway which in turn also lead to Don Turtelli's office. The two men looked at him and nodded, giving him permission to pass.

Hun's boots clicked down the old yet expensive mahogany wood floor of the hallway until he got to Don Turtelli's doorway and did the patterned knock that Don Turtelli's son, Joey, showed him to do if he wanted to see his father.

"Come in." He heard behind the door.

Hun opened the door and saw Don Turtelli, standing and observing this display case. Don Turtelli turned around slightly and said, "Ah, good evening Mr. Hun." "Don." Hun responded simply as he nodded his head to complete the flat greeting.

He was expecting Don Turtelli to walk over and sit down at his desk so they can start talking business. After all Don Turtelli was the one who asked him to come by so he could tell himself something that _he'd definitely want to hear_, from Don Turtelli's exact words.

But Don Turtelli just kept standing by the display case and looking at it. Hun quirked up an eyebrow as he walked over to Don Turtelli, annoyed and curious as to what was so interesting. Hun walked over and slowly looked over Don Turtelli's shoulder, his eyes widening with intrigue at what he saw.

In the display case centered perfectly on a velvet pillow and being highlighted by a couple small display lights, was a large, pristine cut emerald.

Don Turtelli noticed Hun's intrigue with the emerald as he explained, "Admiring my most prized possession? I just had this brought into my office from my house, call it an heirloom that's been passed down in my family for the last five generations; _The Tortellini Emerald_. It was originally _acquired_ by my 3rd great-grandfather, Antony Turtelli the first, from the Irish gang back in the 1930's. We actually used to be allies with those goons until they _double-crossed_ us on a heist and so our gang's first Don, Marcus Vizioso, ordered his right hand man and most trusted associate to go do a little of what you'd call _pay back_ and take this emerald we helped them steal from the New York natural history museum, that man being my third great-grandfather. The Don was please and told my grandfather he could keep it as payment. Ya probably heard ah my great-grandfather, possibly by his _alias_. Tony "_the tickler_" Turtelli?"

Hun nodded his head in confirmation that he knew that name.

Almost everyone heard of that name in the criminal underground. The ever notorious Tony "the tickler" Turtelli.

Tony "the tickler" Turtelli was a master thief, hit-man, and gangster and needless to say his _nickname _had nothing to do with tickling anyone. He was coined that name since his weapon of choice was the stiletto knife and by the police when they would find his _hits_ dead with multiple stab wounds to their stomachs, earning him the title of _the tickler_.

"Well, anyways, let's have a seat and talk business. Shall we?" Don Turtelli says, motioning to his desk. He and Hun both sat down. Don Turtelli pressed on a button on this old office phone his desk.

"Why exactly am I here, Don? This better be good because my second in command decided to _go rogue_ a week ago and ended up getting arrested so I had to leave Jing in charge and I don't trust him, so this better be worth my time coming here." Hun demands, trying to remain calm but still unable to deny his frustration.

Don Turtelli smiled slightly as he put up one of his hands as he grabbed his tumbler, like usual, filled with scotch and took a sip as he said, "Patience please, Mr. Hun. It will... " he stopped talking when there was the patterned knock on the door, before someone stepped inside.

Hun heard the familiar sound of _clicking_ heels against the floor that was all too familiar to him and his assumption was correct when he saw Teresa Turtelli walk past him.

"Ah Tess, do you have what I asked for?" Don Turtelli asked his daughter as she walked over slowly and slid this small stack of papers in front of her father as she said, "These just came in."

Before she started to walk away, Don Turtelli started to scan through the papers as Hun watched and waited expectantly to see why exactly he had to come over on such short notice.

Hun continued to wait for Don Turtelli to look up and say something, when he suddenly tensed up as he felt a careful but sure hand that he recognized all to well run up his back, feeling each of her fingertips through his dress shirt and jacket that he was wearing and then felt each of the finger tips coming up to the exposed skin on the back of his neck, making his hair practical stand on end.

Hun's eyes widened even more in shock when he felt two of her fingertips slip under the collar of his dress shirt and trace along the back of his neck and slowly moving forward and making a quick dip down his shirt, grazing over his collarbone briefly.

As much as Hun wanted to react, he couldn't, for the main reason of not wanting to attract attention by a _certain person_ in the room.

But then the hand withdrew from him when Don Turtelli looked up and he heard the all too familiar voice of the hand's owner again, "Anything else you need?" Don Turtelli looked at her as he said, "No my darling, these were all I needed."

Don Turtelli looked down and Hun took the opportunity to glance back at his current topic of confusion and discomfort, Teresa Turtelli, but he looked back just in time only to see her walk out the room and shut the office door.

Hun looked forward quickly though as he tried to even out his expression to brush off the encounter, even though it was one of many strange encounters on his visits here.

But Hun had no more time to think about it as Don Turtelli started talking to him, "Looks like I have some good news from my associate in New Jersey. He tells me that the shipment that you wanted is in _process_. It should be here in a week or two. This list look correct to you?"

He slid the paper over to Hun and looked over to the order. Hun tipped his sunglasses down slightly as he looked over the list quickly, before looking at Don Turtelli, pushing up his glasses and nodding in confirmation.

"Very well then." Don Turtelli responded as he pressed a button on his phone again, probably calling someone else in, as he continued, "Well, I have nothing else to say so you may leave, if you like?"

After that Don Turtelli and Hun shook hands before Hun walked outside Don Turtelli's office and shutting the door blindly behind him. A disgruntled and irritated expression formed on his face as he walked down the hall.

His hands clenched into fists as he mumbled to himself, angry and annoyed, "Waste of my damn ti…"

Hun had no time to react as he felt himself get snatched by his tie by a figure that came out of this velvet curtain that covered the entry over a side hallway and was shoved roughly against the wall, whacking his head against the wall in the process, leaving him initially disoriented until his eyes shot open in shock by what immediately followed. A pair of lips immediately connected head on with his hard yet with a purpose.

Hun was frozen in both shock and total utter confusion as he looked at his _assailant_ when they pulled away from him. The dangerous and piercing grey eyes connecting with his, those well manicured yet lethal and dangerous hands, that sly grin slowly crossed their face as Hun was still taking in everything and not knowing how to react to who was in front of him, Teresa Turtelli.

Hun was still in a state of shock as he watched her hands out of his peripheral vision slowly let go of his tie and slowly and completely teasingly running her fingers down the lapels of his suit jacket. Her face still holding that mischievous and mysterious smirk as she slowly took her hands away from him and just casually started to walk away.

Hun watched her in a state of confusion as she strode away towards her father's office… until she stopped for a moment and slowly looked over her shoulder in Hun's direction. Then to add her last remark, she quickly yet subtly winked at him before walking into her father's office and closing the door behind her.

Hun's whole body was taut and locked up as he processed the encounter, still having no idea what any of that was about.

_**The Next Day**_

**(Mona's POV)**

As slightly confused as I still was, I was also back to that state of excitement.

This morning Molly told us that Zach was coming over to hang out with her tonight and that they were going to watch some retro-horror movie marathon on TV.

It sort of surprised me, considering what I heard from Zach about everything and that Molly was upset with him over it for whatever reason, but if this is what was happening then I'm guessing whatever happened was resolved between them.

Honestly, I am really happy about it.

I really like Zach. Even though, I've only talked to him a couple times, but… I don't know, I just really like him. He just seems like a very sweet, genuine, and polite young man and he's the first guy Molly's really liked.

That and I still couldn't stop thinking about the state Molly was in when she came home from hanging out with him at _Coney Island_, just to see that genuine smile and glowing expression on my daughter's face is still something I found completely unbelievable.

Also, not to sound like a presumptuous mother, but I found a little sand near the back door the morning after that day.

Well yes, there is a beach off of _Coney Island_ and Molly said her and Zach just took a walk down the beach before they left, but I think something a little more than _walking_ went on between them at the beach, especially when I saw sand all over the back of her shirt in the laundry the next morning.

But I see absolutely nothing wrong with it. Molly's 16 years old and I trust her and her judgement completely.

Besides, it's just kissing and I see no reason why Molly can't have a little romance or a boyfriend in her life. I did when I was her age, so I totally get it and see absolutely no reason why she can't.

Raph may still want to fight this tooth and nail being the bullheaded man that my husband is, but as far as I'm concerned… Zach definitely has my _seal of approval_ to date Molly.

**This chapter chapter was more of a bridge between last chapter and this coming one. Next chapter or two will have some more character development, especially concerning Caitlyn. Also, to reply to "****Jay K's" review, I'm again glad to hear you are enjoying my story. As far as suggestions for other fanfics, I really haven't read many fanfics in a couple years. I've been more focused on writing my own fanfics and being a college student keeps me busy as well. Sorry, I couldn't help you there. :( So... what's going on with Don Turtelli's daughter? But anyway, thanks again for reading everyone and have a great rest of your weekend, also… Huzzah for Mona Lisa! XD**


	23. Sodality

**(Kaito's POV)**

Caitlyn still wasn't here yet so I decided to just shoot until she got here.

Last night was actually really fun when we were hanging out. I mean, not that hanging out at the movies and arcade wasn't fun, but, I don't know… it was just kind of cool just hanging out last night.

Also, I felt really good about how last night turned out. I feel like I really did something to help her, it wasn't much but I just wanted to show her that I'd like to think we're friends.

I just still couldn't believe what she told me. I've never been dumped or cheated on, considering I've never had a girlfriend yet, but I still could comprehend what it feels like to be lied to, I can swear to that.

I strung up my bow and started to do a couple warm ups before I started to shoot.

I took a deep breath in as I focused my line of sight on the new target my parents got for me on my seventeenth birthday a couple weeks back. I pulled an arrow from my yebira and pulled back on the string of my yumi. I took a deep breath in and out as I released.

Watching my arrow fly across and I smirked when I saw it hit my intended spot, _dead center_. I grinned to myself.

"Are you always up here?"

I whipped my head behind me and smirked a little when I saw Caitlyn standing there, smiling and raising an eyebrow in my direction with her arms crossed.

I held my smirk and replied, "Not always. But, I do spend a lot of my free time hanging out by myself up here. Why? Was it that obvious that I'd be up here?" "Well, yeah. That and I ran into your dad outside and he told me you were up here." She points out, causing me to let out a short laugh.

We stood there in silence and I saw her look behind me at my target.

"So _Robin Hood _back to his _rooftop range_, I see." She points out. I let out a laugh as I looked to my target with a smirk and replied, "I guess that's one way to put it."

Caitlyn kept looking at my target and I slowly looked down at my yumi and I got an idea. I held my yumi out to her and asked, "Do you want to try?" She gave me a surprised look and said, "Sure about that? I'm…" "Hey, I don't care. Just give it a go. I insist." I said handing my yumi to her and handed her an arrow.

I smiled and waved at the target as I walked away and leaned against the A/C unit on the roof. I closed my eyes briefly and said, "I've been doing this for a long time so don't feel bad if…" I immediately stopped talking when I heard that all too familiar _stick_.

I opened my eyes and looked slowly in the direction of the target, my eyes went wide when I saw where her arrow went. I was shocked at where it went. Her arrow went about two inches shy of where my arrow went, but still striking in the center quadrant of the target.

I looked over at her and saw her grinning at the target before looking over at me as her expression contorted to confusion.

"What?" She inquired. "How did you do that?" I finally say, after almost a full minute of processing.

"Oh, guess I did forget to mention that." She says with a smile. "Mension what?" I say, still really shocked and confused about what I just saw her do. She got almost a near perfect shot the first time I saw her do this.

I don't know many good archers. I mean, my father's a pretty good shot and my mother's not bad either… and then Molly can't hit the broad the side of a barn. Caitlyn surprised me, I'll completely admit it.

"Well, let's just say this isn't my first time doing archery. Though it has been awhile. I will say that much." She admits.

I was still beyond intrigued as I pulled another arrow out of my yebira and handed it to her, wanting to see if she could do it again. I think she got the the hint because she slowly took the arrow and set it up in the yumi and set her feet and I watched her form as she pulled back on the bow string. She released and my eyes followed the arrow as it, yet again, punctured the target within the center-most region of the target again.

Still not dead center but still very impressive.

"Wow, that's pretty good." I say, honestly and completely impressed, just thinking out loud. Then she pointed the end of my yumi in my face as she said, sounding slightly perturbed, "If you're going to say 'for a girl', I swear..."

I put my hands up defensively and said, "Whoa, hey. No need to get defensive. I mean it, that takes some really impressive skill. Where did you learn to do this?"

Caitlyn looked slightly embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her neck and said, "Oh yeah, sorry about that, force of habit. I grew up with my two older brothers who naturally teased me a lot since I'm the youngest and because I was the only girl out of the three of us when we were kids, and even now sometimes they still like to tease me but now it's mainly all in good fun, so… yeah."

I shrugged and said, "It's fine. I may not be the youngest in my family, but just trust me when I say that I get it. Also, I don't believe in _sexism_ or anything like that. That and I come from a family of very strong women so I wouldn't even dare say anything as even just a joke, believe me."

That got both of us laughing.

Once we stopped laughing, I still had to know. "But seriously, where did you learn to do this?" I ask, really wanting to know.

Archery just isn't a purely natural ability, sure I've always been good at it but even I needed 13 years of practice to get this good. She had to have learned this from somewhere and since we live in the city, I really had to know where she picked this up from.

"Two words, summer camp." She said with a slight smile as she handed my yumi back to me. I gave her an intrigued expression as I said, "Summer camp, huh?"

She nodded and explained, "Yeah, well, it was a while ago and Zach and I were like 9 and our parents wanted Zach and I to have something to do for part of the summer and signed us up for camp. It was actually pretty fun. Swimming, kayaking, prank wars between cabins… and then one day they brought us out to this field to teach us archery and… I just really had knack for it. Zach wasn't really good at it and I could tell it secretly pissed him off that I was good at it and he wasn't, but it was still really fun. I haven't been able shoot in a while though. Not too many opportunities in the city to do archery… that and karate and school have been keeping me busy."

I processed what she said. I smiled a little as I pulled out another arrow and handed it, along with my yumi, to her.

"Well, if you ever want to shoot you're always welcome here. I'm usually alone shooting up here a lot, so it would be nice to have someone else up here." I offer.

She gave me a slightly surprised look as I continued to offer her my yumi and the arrow to take another shot. I really meant that.

Okay, yes, I do usually prefer to be alone when I was shooting, but that was before I knew I wasn't the only person I knew who likes archery.

Molly maybe my cousin, best friend, and confident; but she's not a huge fan of archery. But she's still one of the few people that knows the most about me and understands me on a level that no one else can, not even my parents.

But, I just never had anyone else to share my favorite _pastime_ with. Molly doesn't like shooting too much since she isn't very good at it. But I think I found that just now with Caitlyn.

"Sure about that? Think you can put up with me being here with an _open invitation_?" She taunts playfully.

"I don't mind. Plus, I have 13 years experience under my belt so I can even give you lessons if you want to improve your shot. What do you say?" I offer again, smiling and holding out my hand.

I really meant that. Caitlyn has a lot of potential after what I've seen tonight and I think this is something she can be really impressive at if she had some more practice and opportunity.

Also, as I said, I like to think we're friends and I really would like to help her find something to focus on to get her mind off of her _current situation_.

After all, shooting was one of the things I confided in a couple years ago when I was having that _situation_ with not knowing if I could trust my mother. So I'd like to think I might be able to help her out in some way.

Caitlyn glanced down at my hand before looking up at me with a smile and shaking my hand as she replied, "Sounds like a plan."

I smiled back at her.

_**Later that day**_

**(Zach's POV)**

I finally got to the west neighborhood and finally got to the place I've been wanting to go all day, Molly's house.

I still couldn't believe what happened last night. I still couldn't believe she actually forgave me for not telling her I was the other vigilante.

I know she said she was the one who needed to say sorry and not me, but I still felt bad about it. I don't like to lie and I knew I should have just told her the truth from the start… but I am not going to think about it anymore.

Especially, because of what happened between us last night in my room. We were finally talking again and we were holding hands and we… made out a little bit.

I was disappointed when she said she had to leave but once she told me she wanted to hang out with me and watch movies together tonight… I was literally counting the minutes, heck even seconds, all day today to come over to her house.

I was just really psyched that Molly actually wanted to hang out with me again after weeks of her avoiding me.

I just hope now we really can see where this goes with us, because I have something I want to ask her in a couple weeks if things are going well.

**(Molly's POV)**

I was about to head downstairs to wait for Zach when I heard Jimmy outside my door, "Hey Molly, _Beverly Hills _is downstairs." I rolled my eyes as he walked away tossing a football back and forth between his hands as was trying to tease me and make fun of Zach for being blonde, but that's my brother.

I walked outside my room and slapped Jimmy on the back of his head for what he said, causing him to wince, as I looked at the hall clock and shrugged.

Typical, Zach's here early, like usual with everything. Not that I mind. It's better to be earlier than show up late, especially concerning being a vigilante trying to stop crime. Definite vigilante mentality.

I just shrugged and made my way downstairs. I looked down and saw Zach talking to my mom, not surprising.

My mom always has to know everything and almost always seems to know everything a lot of the time. But, at the same time, I still trust my mom to talk to her about almost anything and she seems to like Zach, but then again, my mom isn't the one I have to worry about…

Zach kept talking to my mom, but then he probably heard me walking down the stiars and looked in my direction, his face breaking out in his usual smile, making me smile back as I said, "Hey." "Hey." He said back, still smiling at me as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, you two have full reign over the den to hang out." My mom said, smiling in my direction specifically, giving me that _knowing mother_ look. I gave her a smile and slight look back.

I was about to say something to Zach when I heard a familiar frustrated grunt, my dad, and then heard my dad's voice coming from the home office, well, it was mostly used by my mom but it still held the desktop computer that anyone could use in the house.

"Mona, the computer's acting like a slow pile of…" My dad stopped as he looked over toward the three of us, but I slowly saw his line of sight slowly drift next to me at Zach.

_And… here we go._

I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Zach and saw him smiling with a good natured expression at my dad as he said, entirely friendly and polite, "Hi Mr. Hamato."

My dad just gave him a hard look before looking toward my mom and saying, "Mona, that thing's a piece crap. It hasn't even logged me on yet and it's been like 20 minutes. Can't believe I'm saying this, but it's times like this that make me miss living with Donnie."

"Wait, is something wrong with your computer?" Zach asks, both of my parents now looking in his direction.

"Well, something's been wrong with it for a while, but we still can't figure out what's wrong with it. Raph's brother Don is more of the _tech wiz_ and he usually fixes our computer if he's in the neighborhood. I'm just a physicist, I can't understand computer's to save my life." My mom explains.

"So what now?" My dad asks, looking frustrated.

"Can I have a look at it?" Zach asks. All three of us looked toward Zach.

My dad gave him a look, quirking up an eyebrow and crossing his arms as my mom said, "Zach, you really don't have to." Zach smiled and shrugged as he said, "I don't mind, really. Where's the computer?"

My parents both exchanged a look before my mom led the way to the office and showed Zach the computer. I quirked an eyebrow up, not knowing what to say as I watched Zach look at our computer before sitting down in the desk chair. Me and my parents were just standing there watching him as he looked at our computer.

"Nice model. Now… let's see what's going on here." Zach said out loud to himself as he started to click on different icons on the start screen.

He started typing as his eyes scanned over the words and files he kept pulling up. Then he stopped and smiled to himself as he said, "Oh I think I got it. You're using an outdated antivirus software and that's making your computer speed go way down. Here I can fix it." He right clicked on the program and uninstalled it.

"What are you doing?" My dad asks, still looking frustrated that he had no idea what was going on… and probably that Zach was able to figure something out that he couldn't. But my mom said that this was normal back when they used to live in the sewers back when they were teenagers and my dad used to feel that way a little about my Uncle Don constantly having an answer for everything.

"I'm uninstalling your old antivirus software and replacing it with this newer program that I came across a couple years ago to use on all the computers at my house online. It's easy to install, it's safe, it's secure, and it won't slow down your computer." Zach explains as he opened up our internet browser and found the program he was talking about and started to download it onto the computer.

"Okay, that should just about do it." He says and gets up from the chair.

"Wow, you're better than a lot of the people from my University's I.T. department. I'll give you that." My mom says, impressed and still looking completely surprised how fast Zach was able to fix our computer.

Zach shrugged and smiled a little. "I've always been kinda good with computers and stuff like that. My parents have never had to call in an I.T. so I guess that gives me some credit that I know this stuff pretty well. I guess?" Zach said modestly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

My mom smiled as she said, "Thank you, Zach." But then I saw my mom look over to my dad, waiting for him to follow suit and thank Zach, but he was just stood there with his arms crossed and looking in another direction.

Well that was until my mom stomped on his foot, causing my dad to wince a little as he looked irritated before finally saying, entirely forced, and in a quiet and low voice, "_Thanks._" I looked over to Zach and saw him smile toward my dad and say, "You're welcome, sir. Happy I could help."

After that Zach walked out with me toward our den and I looked toward him and he caught me as he said, "What?"

I smiled a little as I comment, "So… vigilante, black belt, and computer whiz? That's a random combination." Zach's face turned red a little as he rubbed the back of his neck while letting out a laugh and said, "Well, you know, it's nothing… speaking of random, I never figured you as an old school horror movie kind of person."

"What's that supposed to mean? Did you have me figured for something else?" I shoot back, just messing with him. "No… to be honest I have a really hard time pinning you down, so finding out anything about you is news to me." He admits, letting out a slight laugh as we walked into the den.

"Well, actually horror is my favorite genre. It's hard for me to get scared by almost anything so I actually really enjoy it. But I do mainly like the classics. They have a lot more character and aren't completely gorey like most modern horror movies… that and I also like watching them for the _amazing_ special effects of back in the day." I say slightly sarcastic. Zach and I both laughed, knowing what I was talking about, as we both sat down on the couch. I turned on the TV.

"So, what's the first one in the marathon line up?" Zach asks. "Let's see, oh this is a good one. _The Glob_. Ready to watch a town get engulfed by an extraterrestrial substance, aka red jello?" I say, smirking in his direction.

"Sounds cool to me." Zach replies and we both let out a laugh again. I reached over and flicked off the lamp as I said, "Just to add a little atmosphere."

I scooted back over on the couch as the opening credits started. I was about to settle in when I felt an arm slowly wrap around my shoulders, Zach. I looked over at Zach, who was looking at me and smiling at me.

I smiled a back at him a little as I snuggled up to him a little more as we just kind of settled in and got comfortable as the movie started.

**({No POV})**

Right when Molly and Zach walked out, Mona immediately shut the office door and looked toward Raph as she put her hands on her hips and gave Raph a look.

"What?" Raph says, sounding defensive. "Was that really so hard to be nice?" She says, referring back to her having to stomp on his foot in order for her to make him say 'thank you'.

Raph just stood there still not saying anything, his face was irritated and angry that Mona was still on him about how he acts toward Zach. Mona looked like she was slowly but surely losing her patience with his attitude about this.

"Raph, what is it? What do you have against Zach?" "Mona, what?! I'm being nice! I let him come into our house without a fight. What do you want from me?!" Raph snaps. Mona was still giving him a hard look before her expression softened as it looked like a realization dawned on her.

"Raph, do you not like Zach because you're... _threatened_ by him?" Raph whipped his head head to look at her, looking completely confused and shocked by what she said. "What? Are you crazy? Me threatened by some stupid kid?" Raph scoffs as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Raph, just think about it. Up until this point you've been the only guy in Molly's life and now that she has feelings for and has been hanging around with another guy and I think you secretly feel threatened by that. You don't like the idea of some other guy being able to make her happy other than you." Mona points out.

Raph looked tense, almost like a cornered animal, as he crossed his arms and looked away from Mona.

Mona walked over to Raph and put her hand on her arm, "Raph, it's okay. It's just common psychology for you to feel that way. You don't think my dad didn't probably used to feel that way about you? But, you know what? My dad never held that against you, because he saw that you were a good guy and so is Zach. He's a really good guy and Molly really likes him. Can't you just accept that, at the very least?"

There was a long pause of silence between them. Raph still avoided looking at her and then just grunted before saying, "I need to punch something."

Then Raphael just walked out and started to go to the basement, definitely going to punch his punching bag, as Mona just shook her head and crossed her arms.

Raph started to walk out to the basement when he stopped and he slowly looked around the archway leading to the den and looking at Molly and Zach snuggling a little on the couch together as they watched TV. Then Zach glanced down at Molly, smiling a little as he slowly kissed the top of her head, making Molly smile slightly to herself as she shifted a little closer to him, as Raphael was watching on all the while.

His face looked like it was supposed to be angry, but there was something else slowly taking over his expression, like an irritated perplexity, as he looked at them before looking away and just walking toward the basement to work off his pent up anger.

**Well, looks like Raph is hiding something about how he really feels about Molly's **_**dating situation**_**. Also, looks like Kaito and Caitlyn are going to be hanging out more… and that will lead to more discussion of her character, or more so over her current situation with her ex-boyfriend. Also, yes _The Glob _is this a spinoff of the title of the 1958 horror flick the _The Blob_. haha. But, anyway, all will eventually be explained. As always thank you so much for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**


	24. Tête-à-tête

**Hey everybody! First off, thank you all so much for the feedback on last chapter! It was nice to get all your input. Also, I have received so many ship names so far that it is not even funny between the ZachxMolly and KaitoxCaitlyn interactions, especially KaitoxCaitlyn. Although, for all intensive purposes and because I thought it was particularly good. My personal favorite so far is **_**Kailyn**_ **from from Feyfa14Frost. Additionally, I just would like to offer an explanation from several PMs and a review I've received concerning Zach's character. Mainly, that Zach is not supposed to be a Mary-Sue. For those of you who know Zach's original character from the 1987 series, you would know that Zach, by nature is a nice, resourceful, and helpful person. Zach always, although young and was still learning, did everything he could to help the turtles combat crime yet Zach always simultaneously was a character who could never be genuinely mean or hurtful to anyone, in other words being a compassionate person. So, I made sure to express that about his character in my story and I did so by having him still being as nice as possible to Raphael by helping fix their computer and always addressing him respectfully despite Raphael always giving him death glares. Which, in my view, makes the 'father and guy dating his daughter' dynamic that much more hilarious. Personally, I wanted to make it comical in the way that Raph can't be justified in his behavior toward Zach since he's not some disrespectful punk kid, but instead is this genuinely good guy who in turn makes Raphael's petty fatherly dislike toward him look bad to Mona and Molly. Anyway, I hope that clears things up. Well, this chapter will be a complete **_**Kailyn**_ **interaction** **for those of you who looked forward to another one. Enjoy!**

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

I walked to the side of the Hamato dojo and saw the fire escape ladder wasn't down like it was the last two times I was here. I quirked up an eyebrow, wondering where Kaito was.

I told him I was going to come by later to come shoot and take up his offer to get some pointers.

It was really cool of him to do this. I've wanted to try to do archery again for years and now I finally get the opportunity to do it again. Also with the whole _ex thing_, I need something to keep me occupied.

I walked over to the front of the dojo and cupped my hands around my eyes as I looked through the window. I saw Kaito's dad walk into the room from this side room, probably an office, and then I saw him look like he was calling out for someone. Then I saw Kaito walk in the room holding a box and set it down as he walked over and to his dad and they started talking.

I kind of noticed when I was here a couple nights ago when I talked to Kaito's dad, who seems like a very nice man from the two times I spoke to him, but I've noticed Kaito does _heavily favor_ his dad. Especially now that I'm looking at them side by side.

It kind of intrigues me a bit, especially since I can't tell which one of my parents I really look like the most.

Most people say I look the most like my mom, but I'm pretty sure that's just because we both have the same blonde hair. Otherwise I have a mixture of everything about me from both my mom's side and dad's side, but my brothers are the same as me in the respect that we're all just randomized _hodgepodges _of our parents.

The only thing we have physically in common to make us look the slightest bit like siblings is that we all have hazel eyes like dad. But somehow my brothers both ended up with black hair like dad and I somehow got blonde, which didn't make me too happy, especially when I was a kid.

But Zach felt that struggle with me as kids with people making fun of us or stereotyping us as _stupid airheads_ since we both naturally have light blonde hair, even though Zach and I are the furthest thing from that.

Although I will admit Zach's a little more _school smart_ than me being _Mr. Advanced Placement classes_. But I'm not an idiot, I get A's and B's in school and I have a 3.8 GPA, and I'd say I definitely am more _street smart_ than Zach more often than not.

Especially back when we were kids. Trust me, one time I had to keep him from walking into traffic because he got too distracted reading a comic book while he was walking. That and I still think he's crazy for the whole vigilante thing that he's doing, but I promised Zach I'd keep his secret.

He's my best friend, and no matter how insane I think he still is for doing this, the least I can do is bite my tongue and be supportive.

I eventually tried my luck and opened the door, hearing the bells above the door go off, making Kaito and Mr. Hamato look in my direction.

His dad smiled at me and said, "Hi Caitlyn, nice to see you." I smiled and returned the reply, "Hi again Mr. Hamato. Am I interrupting anything?" "Not at all, what can we help you with?" He inquires, seeming very welcoming.

I motioned with my thumb over to the wall as I said, "The ladder for the fire escape wasn't down." "Oh, yeah, sorry. I was getting to that." Kaito said in realization. Kaito looked over toward his dad and asked, "Do you need anything else, father?" His dad smiled and said, "No you can go, why? What are two up to? Hanging out again?"

"Kaito's helping me with archery, and yeah pretty much just hanging out." I explain with a shrug. "More just tips than anything. She's actually a pretty good shot already." Kaito adds. I gave him a look as he was pretty much talking me up to his dad.

Also, I have noticed Kaito is very formal when he talks about or to his parents. I've never, in the several times we talked, ever hear him refer to his parents as mom and dad like most people do. He always calls them mother and father like he did just now, but there's nothing wrong with it. That's probably just because of how he was raised by his parents probably.

"Well, then I guess I shouldn't hold you up. That and your mother is probably waiting for me upstairs." After that Kaito's dad opened this door and walked up this staircase.

Kaito looked over at me and clapped his hands together before asking, "So, ready to get started?" "Well, considering I sent you a message earlier saying I was coming over here at 7:00, I'd say yes." I say. He smirked as he waved me outside and said, "Okay, come on, I'll get the ladder down."

We walked around the corner and he kept looking back at me and I think he saw the look on my face as he asked, "What's going on?"

I decided to just ask, "Why are you so formal with your parents? Do they not like it if you call them mom and dad or something?" Kaito shrugged as he looked at the first platform of the fire escape.

Then he looked over his shoulder back at me as he answered, "Not particularly, when I was little my mother just preferred me to call her mother instead of mom and my father says I can call him dad but I just prefer to call him father. I just like to show equal respect to my parents and it's just what I'm used to. Why?"

I shrugged and said, "Just curious. To be honest you're pretty much the only person I know who calls their parents something other than just mom and dad."

Kaito smirked and replied, "Well, part of it is because I was raised with Japanese as my first language." "Really?" I say raising an eyebrow, really curious. "Well, yeah, my mother is Japanese and I'm actually originally from Japan, so like in other languages there are several different words for what to call your mother, but since my mother preferred me to call her 'mother', I just used the Japanese variation for mother."

"Okaasan, right?" I comment, pulling that out of my memory.

Kaito gave me a really surprised look as he said, still looking completely taken aback by the fact that I knew that, "You know Japanese?"

I looked away slightly before shrugging and looking back at him before admitting, "Well, sorta… not really. I can speak the most simple sentences ever, like greetings, saying sorry, and asking where things are but that's about it." "But still where did you learn Japanese?" Kaito asks, looking extremely interested.

"Well, you know I was exposed to it a little when I started taking Karate lessons as a kid and then my once I got to high school I saw that they offered Japanese as a foreign language and since everyone needs at least one year of taking a foreign language credit to graduate, I just took it since I was just sticking to something I was vaguely exposed to before it. I only planned on taking it one year, but I really liked it and the teacher is really cool, so here I am, junior year and in Japanese III." I explain.

Kaito gave me a small grin before saying, "Totemo yoidesu." I smiled and let out a laugh, I knew he was trying to use a basic phrase like 'very good', so that I would be able to respond. But smiled and replied just as basic, "Arigatō."

That made us both laugh a little bit.

It was quiet between us before I kept talking, "So, your mom is Japanese?" I know Kaito's parents work together at their dojo, but I haven't seen her yet. "Yes, she's full Japanese from Japan, and I also spent the first 14 years of my life in Japan. Well, technically I'm half Japanese since my father was born here and is adopted, but he identifies himself the most as Japanese-American since his adopted father is Japanese, just to answer your next possible question." He answers.

"So, what made your family come to New York?" I ask, just keeping the conversation going.

But, Kaito's response was peculiar as his expression shifted and he looked away from me and looked toward the fire escape as he replied, kind of weirdly mysterious, "It's a long story."

But then he looked at the side wall of the building neighboring the dojo and I saw a smirk cross his face as he just dashed across my line of sight in blur as I watched him jump at the wall and practically vault himself off the wall and flipped over the side railings on the fire escape as he landed on his feet and released the ladder so I could come up.

I was looking up at him from the alley floor and as surprised as I wanted to be, what do I expect?

Kaito's a vigilante and Zach told me he and Molly were _special circumstance_. Still no damn idea what that means exactly? But whatever.

As I climbed the ladder and Kaito started to make his way up also, I still couldn't stop thinking about the conversation Kaito and I just had.

It was pretty… _intriguing_? I don't know.

But I will admit I was surprised slightly by Kaito telling me that was born and spent the first 14 years of his life in Japan, meaning he's only been in America 2 or 3 years and he could have fooled me. His English is so perfect that he sounds completely American to me, then again his dad is American so that may be why his English is completely perfect.

But that still begs the question of his _long story _comment and to be honest I'm kind of curious about his parents. Like I said, Kaito makes it very difficult to be understood and seems to like keeping himself as a complete mystery.

It just makes me wonder... what really is his whole deal?

**(Kaito's POV)**

Caitlyn and I were just kind of talking and casually shooting around and now I was just standing aside and observing her next shot. I really meant it when I told father that Caitlyn was a good shot.

I seriously do mean that.

She lined herself up and pulled back on the bow string, her eyes completely focused on the target as she released the arrow. The arrow flew and I heard and saw the arrow stick, a couple inches off dead center.

I heard Caitlyn exasperate to herself as she said, "UGH… so close, every damn time! What am I doing wrong?"

She looked over at me and gave me a look like she was looking for input. "That was a good shot." I comment, saying my honest opinion.

"Well, yes, it's good… but I always shoot in the same general area… _every_… _single_… _time_. Like seriously, how do you hit dead center 99.9% of the time?" She asks, looking frustrated.

I got up and clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth as I smiled slightly and admitted, "Well, to quote my grandfather Hamato, _dynasties aren't built in a day_. It took me years of practice, focus, and meditation to get where I am."

"Well, yeah I get that. Don't think I had to bust my butt to be three time youth women's martial arts champion? I just want to know if there was something I'm missing or… well, I guess I'm looking for a tip. Got any input? Like what do you do?" She asks.

I grinned and said, "Sure." I walked over to her. "Do you mind if I?" I start and motion toward her. "Oh, yeah, go for it." She says as I start to straighten and tweak the position of her arms.

I was just teaching her the same way my mother taught me as I started to go on instinct.

**({No POV})**

Caitlyn looked determined, still irritated that she still can't even get one dead center shot on the target.

Kaito paced around her quickly as he set up an arrow in the yumi apparatus as he said, "Kyudo, the way of the bow, and as my mother taught me; requires mental, physical, and spiritual harmony that must exist in your whole being, but everything must be focused at your center. Without achieving that balance, you can't achieve accuracy."

Caitlyn nodded in understanding as she straightened her posture and Kaito walked up behind her and asked, "You don't mind, do you?" "Go ahead." Caitlyn says, looking determined to get it right.

With that Kaito nodded as he placed his hands over hers on the bow and pulled back on the bow string with her as he craned his neck over her shoulder so he could see the target.

"Like I said, it's all about finding balance. Keep your focus in front of you but remain calm, keep your shoulders strong yet limber, and I know it sounds cliche but be one with the bow. Think of it as an extension of yourself, feel with it, and pull back until you find the proper tension point." Kaito explains.

Caitlyn did as he said and kept her eyes trained in front of her as she pulled back on the bow string and stopped when she felt the right point of resistance Kaito was talking about and Kaito smirked to himself when he felt her hand stop pulling back under his as he comment, "Good, now keep your focus in front of you, take a deep breath. Then exhale on your release in 3… 2… 1… Now."

Then Caitlyn released the bowstring under both their hands as the arrow flew, making a whistle through the air before striking the target.

_Dead center._

"Wow, so you do that every time?" Caitlyn comments still not believing Kaito's technique helped her shot.

"Yes, but I'm able to do it faster. It took me years to perfect." Kaito replied, smiling slightly. "Well, it'll probably take me forever." Caitlyn says, still not believing what she did with Kaito's help.

"I don't think so, you have a lot of potential. You can definitely do it if you keep working at." Kaito says, very impressed with her shot. "Oh trust me, I will. Thanks Kaito." She said and smiled as she looked toward Kaito over her shoulder as he said, "No problem."

But once Caitlyn looked to the side to be face to face with Kaito and they both exchanged smiles for a split second before both their expressions faltered, now realizing the situation. Their hands were still clasped over each others on the yumi and their faces were barely an inch apart.

Caitlyn's eyes went wide as she made the first move to separate and Kaito also took a step back as both of them looked away from each other and let out a breathy laugh.

Then Caitlyn looked down at what was still in her hand and said, "Oh, yeah, here you go." Handing the yumi back to Kaito as smiled and said, "Oh… thanks."

After that Kaito quickly unstrung the yumi and said, "Here come have a seat. I brought some stuff up for after we were done shooting." They both sat down on the AC unit as Caitlyn gave Kaito a really confused look as she asked, "Why? What is it?"

"Usually I don't like to share this with anyone, but we're friends." Kaito said as he pulled out a decent size shoe box.

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

I looked at the box with probably the most confused look ever as I finally said, "I'm just going to take a _wild guess_ and say there probably aren't shoes in there." Kaito laughed before saying, "Very clever assumption, it's just my secret stash I keep under my bed."

_Secret stash? What's that supposed to mean?_

Kaito lifted the lid off and revealed the contents, candy. Well, a crap ton of candy that was a mixture of candy that I've seen before and stuff with Japanese writing on the packaging, even though I could still tell it was also obviously candy.

"Well, you _obviously_ don't have a sweet tooth." I say, still semi-weirded out by the mass amount of candy Kaito had in the box and also jokingly messing with him. Kaito chuckled to himself as he put up his hands and admitted, "Guilty as charged… Oh, and I almost forgot."

He reached over again and pulled out two bottles of… soda. "Something to wash it down?" I inquire as he uncapped them and handed one to me. "That's the idea." He replied with a grin. I grinned back as we both clinked the bottles together and took a sip.

I took a sip and my eyes went wide as I commented, "Whoa, that's really good. What is this?"

"It's a specialty lemon lime soda, Tokyo import. Definitely my favorite soda of all time. My mother used to buy me a bottle once in a while when I was little and when I came to America I didn't think they would have it, but I found this specialty shop in little Tokyo that has all sorts of candy, soda, and stuff like that from Japan. It has all my favorite stuff and gives me a taste of where I grew up."

"I can see why you like it. This is seriously really good. Which is kind of surprising since I'm more of a root beer person and not really into _fruity_ kind of sodas. But that's really good." I admit, still surprised that I really liked it as much as I did, before I took another sip.

"Glad you like it. When it comes to junk food, I don't discriminate. Call me a connoisseur, but rootbeer is probably a close second for me." Kaito explained.

After that we started to look through his _candy stash_ and a lot of the stuff in there was also pretty good. Kaito and I just kept hanging out, talking, joking around, laughing.

Something I usually just had with Zach, I mean, I do have other friends and people I hang out with other than Zach. But Zach's my best friend, first and definitely foremost, and I always feel like I can totally be completely myself around him and usually only around Zach am I usually this open, but I was acting like this now around Kaito… I'll admit it is something I don't normally do when Zach isn't around.

Kaito was talking and I was listening at first until my thoughts started to slowly drift off and my mind just completely went to something else. It isn't hard to guess _what_ I'm still thinking about.

"Caitlyn?"

I whipped my head up to see Kaito looking at me with an inquisitive look on his face. I knew I was completely spaced out. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I replied, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

It was silent for a moment before Kaito asked, "About what?" Even though by the tone of his voice and the look on his face, I knew that he knew. I sighed before scoffing and replying indignantly, "Take a shot in the dark."

Look, can you blame me for still being pissed off about the situation? Ever since I was dumped and found about _everything else_ involved on top of it, it's just been picking at my brain 24/7 like a scavenger over a carcass.

It was quiet between us for a couple moments, a passing car heard from the street below indicated absolutely how quiet it was right now. Then out of the silence I heard Kaito ask, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I was thinking and debating to myself, but before I was able to respond, Kaito started speaking, "Look Caitlyn, I know you're probably not up for talking about this and I'll be honest when I say that I've never personally been in your exact situation, but I can tell you that I can probably relate to how you feel. A couple years ago, I was in a situation that involved someone, who I thought I was able to trust entirely to be honest with me, betraying me by lying to me. And at first… I was like you. I didn't want to talk about it and just let everything stew in me and slowly but surely make me feel like absolute crap. But, then I did eventually talk about it and I can tell you that I almost immediately felt less weighted down. I know you probably still don't want anyone to know the absolute truth, not even Zach. But, if you need someone to talk to right now who will listen and not tell anyone else; just believe me when I say that you can trust me."

My eyes went wide as I processed what Kaito just said as my brain kept wrestling with what exactly I should do to respond. I bit my lip as I kept debating. Finally I looked over to Kaito, quirked up an eyebrow as I hesitantly asked, "Promise you won't tell Zach or anyone about this?"

Well, yes, I did tell Zach on Monday that Brad and I broke up, but I haven't told him about the whole… _cheating_ thing that went down. Also, Zach never said it, but I know he always never really liked Brad, so if he found out that Brad was cheating on me with, ugh _her_… I just don't even.

I glanced toward Kaito, giving me a serious expression as he nodded in confirmation that he was ready to listen. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh as I searched my brain for the words and just trying to find exactly where to start.

Okay, maybe this is good. Maybe Kaito is right that if I just vent about this here and now that I might feel better… well, maybe better is stretch. Lighter… that's probably a better word.

"Okay, well one thing that's been bothering me is just how this all happened… but now that I recently started thinking about it, I probably should have seen this coming from the beginning." I admit, still feeling like a total idiot.

"What do mean?" Kaito asks confused.

I sighed before finally just coming out with it. Kaito wanted me to tell him everything, then that's what I'm gonna do.

"Okay, well… I was in study hall last year and it was the first month of school and I was volunteering to do some tutoring for extra credit in my English class… and that was how I met Bradley Redmann." "Wait, Redmann… like the Grocery Stores that are all over New York?" Kaito said, and me not being surprised that Kaito picked that up.

"Yes, Brad's family owns all those. His dad is the current CEO of the company and trust me… my school has _a lot_ of the New York City rich kids, but the Redmanns are one of the top contenders and at this point they are 6 generations of self made entrepreneurs turned old money. Anyway, I kind of knew Brad already from when we were in school as kids but we just never really talked until he came in because his English teacher made him come in to get help on his essay and he came in almost everyday and we started talking and then he started to flirt with me and eventually asked me if I wanted to go out sometime. And since I thought he was kind of hot and I thought we had a good rapport between us, I said yes. We were dating for about a month and... then that's when I probably should have started to get suspicious about him." I explained, still continuing to feel like a huge idiot.

"Why? What happened?" Kaito asked. "Well… whenever we were together and we were kissing, something wasn't right. Trust me, I've kissed a couple guys but I was not up for whatever Brad was up to. Every time we were making out he kept… well, let's just say he kept trying to _touch me where I didn't give him permission to_ and that I wasn't comfortable with, and I'm not an idiot. I knew what he wanted but I wasn't up it and I told him I wasn't ready for that, but I could tell it secretly aggravated him and it was kind of getting annoying to me that he kept trying to make me do something I wasn't ready for and…" "Did he ever _force himself_ on you?" Kaito interjects, looking a little intense.

I shook my head and said, "No, no. He never did that, but it was just his persistence with it. It's like he didn't get the hint that I didn't want to and the fact that he kept trying to when I just told him 'no' was really starting to annoy me and made me not want to that much more. But, then he just slowly seemed like he started to accept it about me a couple months ago, because he stopped being so persistent with me about it. But, since I'm stupid, I was totally oblivious to the fact that he was really getting what he want from that..." I froze and felt my whole body tense up in mixed emotion, but mainly anger, as I thought about _her_.

"Was it the girl you said was your friend that he broke up with you for?" Kaito asks, sounding like he really wanted to know.

I let out a tense sigh as I nodded in confirmation until I corrected, "Well, a girl who I thought was becoming one of my friends until I found out who she really was and the only reason she hung out with me was because Brad was my boyfriend and both of them were pretty much simultaneously _playing_ me behind my back. Ugh... Buffy 'freaking' Shellhammer." I could feel my fists clench up as I started thinking about it again, but then I realized what I just said.

"Wait, Buffy Shellhammer?" Kaito said, sounding surprised. I wasn't surprised Kaito knew her.

Buffy Shellhammer's grandfather Victor Shellhammer was the CEO and founder of Shellhammer Chemicals until he died and her father Martin Shellhammer took over and since Buffy is an only child, she's sole heiress to the company after her father. The Shellhammers are the richest family in the entire city and Buffy is practically a teen socialite, so it didn't surprise me that Kaito knew of her since everyone practically does, at least in New York.

I nodded as I said, "Yes… actually… Okay, I'm just going to start out by saying that I'm not the type of person who judges people based on what other people say. Before I really started hanging out with her a couple months back almost everyone, except for most of the rich kids at my school, really didn't like her. The running name for her was and still is _the Billion Dollar Bitch_ among most people at the school and personally I did think she sounded annoying whenever she started talking, but I didn't judge her because I didn't know her. But, now that I hung out with her and found out she was fooling around with Brad behind my back knowingly multiple different times… I agree with everyone now, she really is the worst. Both her and Brad. Brad for being a complete skeez and Buffy for just completely going along with it and pretending to be friends with me all the while. Ugh, I hate her so much you literally have no idea."

I was so worked up now as I vented my true feeling about what I really thought about Buffy.

Then Kaito started chuckling and I gave him a weird look, kind of getting confused and ticked off, as I said, "What's so funny?"

Kaito looked at me and shook his head as he said, "No, it's not you. I was just thinking about my Aunt. Trust me, if you ever want to talk to someone else who has a deep rooted hatred for Buffy Shellhammer, just talk to my Aunt April. She can give you some _choice words_ about her, I guarantee it."

I gave him a confused look and I had no idea what he was talking.

_What's he talking about? How can his Aunt possibly know Buffy?_ But then I remembered what he said when he said his Aunt's name was April… no way.

"Wait, is your Aunt April Hamato? The Channel 6 news reporter?" I say, still not believing it. Sure they have the same last name, but plenty of people have similiar last names. That's almost as stupid of an assumption to make like saying everyone with the last name Spencer is related to me. Because that's so not true.

Kaito nodded with a smirk as he let out a laugh and admitted, "That's right, she is. She's my Uncle Don's wife and she _hates_ Buffy Shellhammer with a burning passion and she's _immune_ to the facade like you. She told me that Buffy's all sweetness and smiles to the camera, but it's a different story when she's off air. My Aunt April said she's probably the most _disrespectful and rude little brat_ she's ever met… and she used a bunch of other _choice words_ to describe her but I'll just leave it up to you and your imagination. Last year during our holiday family get together, my Aunt said that she went to interview the Shellhammers a couple months back when they were hosting some charity function at their summer estate out in the suburbs and since Buffy's parents were busy, they left Buffy to be in charge of answering questions for the press, but then once the cameras went off Buffy was practically throwing a fit that they were wasting her time and ruining everything and that she'd call security if they didn't leave immediately and _get out of her face_. But, just between us and to make you feel better, my Aunt told me that their butler told her that their family's private cook spits in her food at every meal."

I immediately looked in Kaito's direction and couldn't stop myself from bursting out into a smile before saying, "Seriously?! That is amazing!" I couldn't stop myself from laughing to myself at the image he put in my head and Kaito was laughing with me.

But then I stopped slowly as the thing that's been really bothering me the most was going through my head and I think Kaito caught my expression as he asked, "What's wrong?"

I clenched my fists before just coming out with it, "It's just the whole situation of how it happened. I mean, it wasn't even the cheating thing or him dumping me. It was just how it all went down. When he asked me out was that literally all that he was after from me. He thought that just because I was just some middle class girl that liked him and that he had money meant that he thought he was just going to get what he wanted from me and then dump me afterward to make me _another notch on his belt._ But then because I'm not like that and wasn't ready, he just decided to play me by both he and Buffy fooling around together behind my back before dumping me. Was that literally all he saw me as? Some stupid, naive, easy _chick_ to get with and then dump me for the girl his parents really wanted him date? Well, guess Mr. and Mrs. Redmann are happy now that he dumped me and now Brad and Buffy are together." I exasperate, still angry.

We were quiet as I looked at my watch and said, "I think I have to go home. It's getting late."

I got up and Kaito got up with me and I was about to go when I turned around when Kaito said, "Caitlyn, don't let this whole situation make you feel like garbage. Just because Brad was too stupid to see it doesn't mean that Zach, Molly, or my opinions of you don't matter. You're a really smart, talented, and really cool person with self respect. Also, trust me, you'll be the one having the last laugh in the long run. Brad may seem to have it all but he'll never be happy and just because you feel knocked down doesn't mean you'll stay there. It's like an ancient proverb says that I still firmly believe in, '_Misfortunes make happiness more sweet when it comes_'... So, guess I'll see you later?" Kaito says, holding out his hand to me with a smirk.

I smirked as I blew off his handshake as I said, "Kaito, come on, we're friends." Then I just went for the hug. I could feel him returning the hug. We both backed away and I was about to leave when I stopped and turned around as I asked, "Hey Kaito?" He looked over at me and said, "Yeah, what's up?"

I smiled as I said, "Thanks, I mean it. This helped more than you know." Kaito smiled back as he said, "You'd be surprised, but don't worry about. Also, don't be afraid to hesitate. You need to talk, I'll listen."

I said another quick 'bye' before making my way home.

**Okay, this was a long one, but I wanted to make sure I touched more on who Caitlyn really is as a character. In this series I wanted to give each character relationships and interactions that weren't all exactly the same. I was actually waiting to highlight on Caitlyn's just because hers was especially unique in terms that she was actually cheated on and dumped by her ex boyfriend in high school. Which is something that especially sticks with me. For those of you who haven't been cheated on before… yeah, it's actually not great. For those of you who have been, like myself, probably know what I'm saying there. But, I digress. Also yes, Caitlyn's ex-boyfriend Brad maybe an OC I made for the story, but Buffy Shellhammer is ACTUALLY a real character from the 1987 series. To be honest, even though she did end up helping the turtles out in the end... I still don't like her and think she's kind of a loud, spoiled, annoying rich girl. I just personally didn't like her character. Which is why I decided to add her in the story, and made into even more of a horrible person... because why not?! lol. XD But you can form your own opinion and see if you agree with me about Buffy by looking up the episode "Poor Little Rich Turtle" and also see the references I made to that episode in this chapter. Especially concerning her interactions with April. Lol. ;) Additionally, in response to "Jay K", I'm sorry to say I've already laid out the plot line for this story so I really can't include your OC anywhere. :( But, I will wish you a happy birthday! :) Thanks for reading and please review if you can. Have a good one!**


	25. Puzzlement

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the feedback on last chapter. It was very much appreciated. Enjoy!**

**(Leo's POV)**

I just walked up from the dojo and I was about to walk to Karai and I's room when I got to Kaya's room.

I opened her door slightly and smiled when I looked into the dark room that was dimly lit by the nightlight in the corner when I saw my daughter fast asleep. I smiled again as I slowly and quietly shut the door.

I know she's only going on a year and a half, but I'm really curious to see what she's going to be like when she gets older.

I know both of my kids look like me, that's kind of expected after Donnie's explanation he gave to us, but… alright, let's be honest here; my children in particular have a very interesting background compared to my brothers' kids. Not that they aren't interesting people, but the _lineage_ that my children have is almost unbelievable and almost sounds made up.

Not only are my children apart of my initially complicated existence with me originally being a mutant, but they also have their mother's history apart of them as well.

Although Karai and I aren't entirely too similar in the way we act like we always have been, but we do have a commonality with _complicated pasts_.

Karai came from a _long_ bloodline of ninjas and ever since I found out that Lotus Blossum was her mother… I know I promised to never talk to Karai about her past ever again when she asked me to before we got married and I completely respect it, but that doesn't mean I don't get curious and think about it sometimes.

When I look at my son, I just don't know how to describe who he is. He does have a little of me and Karai in his personality, but at times I wondered if he had any of his grandmother in him or if my daughter will?

I've only heard what Splinter and Karai told me about her, but I've just really wondered about who she really was after Karai gave me her account of her side of the story about her parents.

I don't know?

I just always questioned if Lotus was as bad as people said she was, especially when Karai told me a certain part of her story.

When Shredder's attention was slowly drifting away from Lotus and over to Tang Shen, Karai told me that her mother planned on killing her out of blind jealousy just to get Oroku Saki back. Yet at the last minute, she stopped herself when she realized that Tang Shen was not at fault for Oroku Saki's attention getting away from her and left Tang Shen alone, seeing attacking her as almost dishonorable.

Sometimes I wondered if that _master thief and kunoichi assassin _image that Karai's mother forged for herself was really what she actually was, or if she was just really deceiving herself.

Kind of like when I asked Karai that first night I met her if she was really as bad as she pretended to be.

I know Karai would not want me or anyone to say this, but I think Karai is a lot more like her mother than her father if I were to guess.

In my time of knowing her, and even though for the majority of the beginning she swore loyalty to her father and his clan, but even when she followed her father's instruction, she never just blindly followed him like some robot. Karai was a person that followed her own rules as well as her father's when she was a teenager, and even as a grown adult when she came back; after all she involved herself with me, which is something her father would have never allowed or even the time when she proposed a temporary alliance with myself and my brothers to help us stop the Kraang many years ago.

As much as I know Karai is ashamed of her past of practically being controlled by her father and dealing with the abandonment of her mother, but I'm not. If it weren't for the past, as horrible and tragic as it was, I may have never met Karai, I wouldn't have become human, we wouldn't have been able to be married or have either of our children.

I know I will probably never know for sure the answers to my questions, but I will always wonder about it.

The rest of the apartment was dark and Kaito was still hanging out on the roof before patrol, so I was assuming Karai was in our room.

I smiled to myself as I opened our bedroom door and stepped inside, but I immediately quirked up an eyebrow as I looked around and noticed something peculiar, no Karai. I scanned my eyes across the room and quirked up an eyebrow, wondering where she was. I looked at the empty and still made bed, the corner where we usually meditate together… she was nowhere.

I was about to walk into the bathroom off our bedroom to see if she was there, when he heard silent footfall right behind me as an arm wrapped around my neck from behind.

Her lips were at my ear as she inquired, slightly playfully, "Looking for something, Leonardo?" She chuckled to herself and I smiled slightly to myself as I let out a nervous laugh as I hinted, deciding to play along, "Actually, I was looking for my wife."

I turned around to face her and she had that signature grin on her face that I've remembered since I first met her.

"Well _congratulations_... you found her." She said and we both laughed a little to ourselves as we both leaned in a little bit and shared a short but tender kiss between us.

Karai still maintained that grin as she smoothed her hands down to my chest before readjusting them around my neck. "So, what's on the agenda? Got any _plans_?" She inquires, slightly sly.

I smiled and shrugged as I replied, "Well, Kaito is hanging out on the roof and I saw you already put down Kaya for tonight… I'd say that frees us up for now to relax a little."

Karai smiled at me as she shut our door and said, "Relaxing does sound nice... but personally, I'm ready for bed."

She walked coyly away from me as she laid down on her side of the bed and looked toward me with that grin as she leaned up slightly and said, "What do you say, Leo?" She added a subtle wink to the end of her sentence and I smiled as I made my way over to her, knowing _completely_ what she was getting at.

I crawled over my side of the bed to get to her and I smiled at her as she grinned back at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and laughed a little to herself as I leaned down to kiss her while simultaneously turning off the lamp on the end table.

**(Molly's POV)**

Kaito and I were meeting up with Zach on our usual rooftop.

Now that _everything is resolved_ between Zach and I and Kaito realized it at work that Zach and I were cool again, so Zach asked if he could join us on our patrol. He was saying that he could possibly join us and help us out, and Kaito and I said yes.

Who knows? An extra set of eyes might be good, also I wouldn't fight being able to hang out with Zach more often.

I scaled up to the top of Anderson Apartments and peered over the edge to see Kaito and Zach already there, just talking leisurely to each other. Then they both looked in my direction as I climbed up on the roof.

Zach smiled at me and said, "Hey." I smiled back as I walked closer.

"Sorry I'm a little later than usual. My mom had one final _request_ of me before I had to go. Did I miss anything?" I ask.

"No, actually we were waiting to get started. Zach said he has some intel." Kaito explains as he looked toward Zach. I almost didn't notice but Zach was holding something, it looked like a manila file folder and he put it down on the A/C unit so Kaito and I could see it.

"Okay guys, in the past couple weeks… well, remember how all three of us cornered Hun from the Asian gang and were able to get him arrested?" Zach asked, looking like he was alluding to something that Kaito and I actually both knew already.

After Hun got arrested, we heard he was sentenced to eight years in prison. But here's the thing, it wasn't even a month later that we noticed Hun was back.

"Well, yeah, we know he was arrested but how did he get out? What could he have possibly been doing to get released? Falsely being on good behavior by doing community service and acting like some saint to fool the warden?" I reply back, still having no idea how Hun could have possibly gotten out of prison so early.

Zach looked at Kaito and I before replying, "Well, that's the thing… I think I do. I was like you guys when I heard that Hun was released from prison. At first I had no idea, but… after some _research_ and making some _anonymous calls_, I found out that Hun was released from prison on bail." Kaito and I both gave Zach beyond confused looks about what he just told us.

"But how? I mean, let's face it, Hun is the brains of his gang's operations and the rest of his gang is well… not. I'd more easily believe that they broke him out rather than any of them having the mental, much less financial, capacity to come up with the money to pay Hun out." Kaito says, in the same case of disbelief.

But I completely agreed with everything Kaito just said.

Sure this is the strongest the Asian gang has ever been, but that was only because Hun made them that way. Hun is the _main brain_ of the operation. Like I said, as much as I don't like Hun, I will admit this about him… he's pretty smart and he knows how to fight so I try to never underestimate him.

"And… that's another thing. It wasn't his gang and trust me, I was just as confused as you guys… until this." Zach hinted until he pulled out a picture from his pocket.

Kaito and I looked at the picture, confused about the situation, until my face continued to contort in confusion when I saw the picture in front of me. It was Hun… in a suit? A rather expensive looking suit at that walking into the front door of a building. Then just when I thought I couldn't get anymore confused, I saw the sign on the building that I vaguely recognized.

_Tony's Italian Bistro_, aka the Italian mafia's _not so secret _hide out in Little Italy.

"What the heck? What would Hun be doing in Little Italy? And why is he walking into the mob's old hide out? I thought they practically dropped off the face of the map when Don Vizioso died." I said out loud, still beyond confused.

"Oh no, and trust me guys, that's just what they, or _he,_ wanted everyone to think." Zach said as he finally opened up the file folder to reveal a bunch of pictures of guys dressed in suits, trench coats, sunglasses, and fedoras… typical Italian gang attire.

"The Italians never left and over the last five years of not hearing anything about them, they're now almost the best they've been since the 1920's. They've just been keeping to themselves and working within Little Italy… until just recently. I had to stop them a couple times already when I noticed them pushing into the edge of Brooklyn and attempting to start some of their _business_ outside their own territory." Zach explains.

I saw Kaito still processing everything as he looked over the pictures and I took the opportunity to speak for both of us. "But how? Who's doing this? Who's _he?_" I ask, remembering when he said _he _earlier.

That was when Zach turned over the page, revealing a picture of this guy in his forties with jet black hair, a mustache, had these narrowed and beady dark eyes, and wearing an expensive pinstripe suit.

_Oh yeah, that guy totally _doesn't _look_ _evil at all._ I mean that with every bit of sarcasm I have in me and that's saying something.

That was when Zach pointed to the picture of the guy and elaborated, "This is the new mob leader. Terrance Turtelli, aka Don Turtelli."

I gave him a surprised look. "Wait, Turtelli as in Tony "the tickler" Turtelli?" I say, thinking that name sounded really familiar. Zach nodded and said, "Yup. Actually I just found out that he's actually one of Tony Turtelli's great-great grandsons."

"Wait, back up. Who's Tony "the tickler" Turtelli?" Kaito asks, looking completely in the dark. But that's understandable. It's mainly just New York natives who know about Tony Turtelli. Turtelli may have been notorious but he isn't as much of a _household name_ in the mobster world as let's say Al Capone or John Dillinger to name some of the major ones.

"He was a notorious hitman and master thief for the Italian mafia back in the 1930's." I explain, just giving Kaito the gist. "Yeah, he was best known for _taking out_ his hits by stabbing them repeatedly in the stomach and that's why he was called _the tickler_. But nowadays his 5th great-grandson Terrance Turtelli is the leader of the mafia now." Zach further explains.

"But why? What happened to the Viziosos? I thought they lead the mob." I say, thinking I knew my New York City criminal history fairly well.

"They were, but not now. I was doing some digging around and I found out that the old don who died about 5 years ago, Richard Vizioso, never had a family of his own so when he died he just handed control of the mafia to his sister's son, Terrance Turtelli. Apparently she was married to Tony Turtelli IV... so now the Turtelli family has control but even they've been apart of the mob since the beginning." Zach says, looking at the other pictures of Don Turtelli.

"So what's this guy's story? What makes him worse than any of his predecessors?" Kaito asks.

"Okay, when the last don died five years back and even before he died. I mean, Molly, you even probably know that Little Italy was kind of a dive back then. Don Vizioso was even letting their hideout turn into a pit." Zach says and looks at me and I nodded in agreement as I looked toward Kaito and added, "That's true."

"But… then that's when Don Turtelli stepped in. His family is practically made of money in their part of New York. So when he took over, he spared no expense. He renovated the bistro that doubles as their hideout along with the entire Little Italy district in New York. I barely even recognize it anymore because it looks the nicest that it's probably looked ever. But, that's all an illusion that everyone who lives there is under. Don Turtelli is a master of manipulation and he knows just how to do it to anyone. By day Don Turtelli presents himself as local, overly-generous philanthropist with his whole act of donating to charities and _shaking hands and kissing babies routine_ that he does and also running the family bistro, but it's a different story at night. Don Turtelli uses that as a perfect cover to mask all the shady stuff he does at night and he knows exactly what he's doing. Paying off cops, giving _hush money_ to witnesses… you name it, he does it and just completely gets away with it. Also, because of that, to me, makes me think that Don Turtelli helped pay Hun's bail. For what reason… I still have no idea. But as bad as he is, he's not even the half of it." Zach alludes and I was really confused and was about to ask something when he flipped the page again.

It revealed more pictures, including one head shot of this guy in all the other pictures on the page. He looked to be about 20 years old if I were to guess, wearing a dark grey suit with a black trench coat over it with slicked back dark brown hair and this birthmark that looked like a sideways 'P' under his right eye and had these piercing grey eyes that looked like they could cut through steel.

"Exhibit A, Joseph Turtelli, or Joey is what he's usually called, is Don Turtelli's right hand man and son. He's 20 years old, but he's dangerous. From the times I ran into him, I think I was able to figure him out. Joey likes to use the power of threat, intimidation, and fear. He has a full arsenal of weapons and isn't afraid to shoot and is a decent shot. I even had to dodge a couple bullets from him." Zach admits and rubs the back of his neck.

Kaito and I continued to look over the pictures and processed everything Zach told us.

"How did you find out about all this?" I ask, completely surprised by how much Zach seemed to know. Zach looked up and smiled a little in my direction as he replied, "You'd be surprised what you can learn from the library and city online archives."

I gave him a slight smiled back until I looked toward Kaito when I heard him ask, "So, is this guy the one we really need to watch out for?"

Then a whole different look crossed Zach's face as he bit his lip and said, "Yeah… Joey's also just part of it. If you ask me, the one that you need to watch out for as much if not more than Joey is his older sister, Teresa Turtelli." He flipped the page to this girl, Teresa Turtelli, with long wavy dark brown hair and grey eyes.

But unlike her brother who looked serious in all his pictures, she was smiling or at the very least smirking in all of her pictures. That look on her face was practically ozzing vanity. She looks like a person who'd be a complete narcissist due to just the way she looks. I quirked up an eyebrow in curiosity as I asked, "So, what's _gangster barbie doll's_ deal?" Zach laughed slightly at what I called her, but it seemed fitting to me.

"Well Teresa Turtelli, from what I've seen, is extremely complicated but she operates kind of like her father. She's also the first women to ever be in the mob. But… actually, she's not really even like her father. From what I've seen Teresa has a major skill of many that her father likes to take advantage of when he sends her out on _business_, and that's her manipulative nature… mainly with men. When I watched them go to a guarded location of another person's hideout or location they wanted to _check out_. Teresa was always sent out first. You know how it goes, real life or in movies, those places always put some big, strong, stupid scuzzbucket guy to guard and Teresa would just walk right up to him and flirt with him to act as a decoy, well until she'd just shoot him and have her brother and some other guys take care of the rest. She's only 23 but she's college educated, manipulative, dangerous, and extremely unpredictable. If you ask me, the Turtellis are the most powerful criminal dynasty in the city right now. They're rich, powerful, dangerous, and kind of crazy in their own ways and I know they had to have something to do with the fact that Hun is out of jail and I want to find out why?" Zach explains, looking like he was determined to know.

I glanced over to Kaito and he nodded at me and I nodded back.

We wanted to know too, but at the same time we now realized we do have a new enemy that is not going to be all too easily taken care of. I mean let's see: we have a rich, manipulative legacy mob leader, his trigger happy son, and his unpredictable _femme fatale_ daughter.

Oh yeah, needless to say we have our work cut out for us.

**Looks like Zach's joined the team and supplied some more background details about the Turtelli family. Hope you guys enjoyed Leo's monologue and the Leorai moment. Thanks for reading and have a lovely day.**

**Stay Classy!**

**Dexter1995**


	26. Implication

**({No POV})**

The lower level of the fortune cookie was it's usual scene of the rest of the Asian gang members going about their usual talking, gambling, or taking the opportunity to relax since Hun had no plan for anything and just wanted to hide in his domain for the rest of the night.

The radio was still playing in the background until another sound was heard coming down the hall, the clicking of heels down the hallway and a female figure entering the room; Teresa Turtelli.

But unlike the first and only time she has come to the hide out before, the men just glanced at her but then just didn't acknowledge her. After the last time when she almost shot one of them for trying to be _fresh_ with her, they learned just not to mess with her. Teresa continued to just walk by and reciprocate ignoring the men around her as she walked upstairs to go to Hun's quarters.

She approached the door casually as she knocked on Hun's door and heard, "Come in."

With that, she walked into the room and shut the door behind her only to get held up and Hun attempted to throw her against the wall with a determined expression on his face. But then Teresa did a reversal and managed to get behind Hun only for them to ultimately get in a standoff, Hun standing determined with his knife and Teresa pointing her revolver in his direction.

Both of them staring each other down until Teresa said, "That wasn't very cordial. Also, ever hear what happened to the person who brought a knife to a gunfight?"

Hun scoffed indignantly before replying, "I once took a guy down with my knife and shot him with his own gun, so don't put that line on me. Not to mention, look who's talking."

Teresa smirked briefly, amused by Hun's reply, as she tilted the barrel of her revolver toward the ceiling. "What exactly are you talking about?" She inquires, almost coy. "Oh don't you play it like that, now what is your game?" Hun demands still pointing the blade of his knife in Teresa's direction.

"Game?" Teresa says, her voice sounding playful.

"Look _princess_, I've had it with you and with all these little _stunts_ you keep pulling on me… and doing it around your father? Are you trying to get me killed?!" Hun fumes, looking at his absolute limit with her. And he really was. After all those times he came to meet with Don Turtelli, all the while Teresa was constantly doing things to attract attention every time her father's head was turned.

Especially the most recent encounter with her practically _feeling him up_ right under her father's nose and then the whole _lip lock scenario_ that ended up happening in the hall just outside Don Turtelli's, her father's, office.

"Killed? What an assumption." Teresa said with a laugh, only making Hun even more infuriated.

Hun's rage was slowly building as he finally had it and spat out, "ENOUGH!" The knife flew from his hand, right next to her head before striking the wall behind her. It was silent now in the room as Teresa's expression flattened. Hun's eyes narrowed at her, having enough of her playing around and wanting specific answers.

Then progressively, Teresa's eyes slowly narrowed back slightly as she said, "Okay Hun… you want answers? Well then, I'll give you just _that_."

Teresa looked like she settled into a frame of mind as she continued, "Okay, like I told you, I'm a college graduate with a bachelors in business with a minor in accounting. The first person ever in my family to ever graduate college and also making myself the first woman in my family as well to make myself stand out that much more. And there is a reason for that. I wanted to join the business and my skills in finance and business made my father take me on, but that was not without a problem. There is so much I want to do. Take on more business, capitalize on more opportunities to turn a profit… but, it's like my father doesn't want to listen to me. We have so much opportunity, but yet he dismisses my proposals as if I was still a stupid little girl that knows nothing. It's like my dad can't grasp that we are in a business and business means to capitalize on opportunities when they arise. Yet, day after day, proposal after proposal… all my father does is just take his _sweet little old time_, saying to just be patient as he keeps blowing past all these other opportunities, and then just sits in his office and does _old school_ work."

Hun was still looking at her as he processed what Teresa just said, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"It has everything. How do you think my dad got the bistro running as efficiently as he did? How does he seem to know about everything that goes on in the city? Those were things I had a hand in helping with. My father may know mob work inside and out, but if it weren't for my knowledge of modern business, he'd be lost. That and those annoying vigilantes keep getting in the way of everything on top of that! Ugh, it's so annoying." Teresa rolled her eyes.

Hun gave her a look and grunted as he said, "You're annoyed? Try being me. I'm practically indebted to your _daddy dearest_ for bailing me out. So... now I have to be practically at his _beck and call_ for everything and have to put on that stupid suit and sit there and listen to him talk about crap I don't care about. Just to avoid being like that guy I saw him _Italian necktie_ for only owing him a couple hundred dollars. I want to go out and find the vigilantes and just take them down, but he's just sitting on his damn hands and drinking his _stupid_ glass of scotch while those _stupid_ kids keep getting in the way." Hun was still focused in his realm of annoyance and anger until heard Teresa chuckling a little to herself, catching his attention.

She looked toward him as Hun quirked up an eyebrow as she said, "You didn't think I didn't I hadn't noticed that have you. I could always see the annoyance ozzing from your face whenever you came over to talk to my father. It was a wonder to me that you never threw your knife in your jacket at him. To be honest… I've always found that very interesting about you."

Teresa started to circle around him before coming in front of him and giving him a casual smirked as said, "You see Hun, you and I are very much alike. Very straightforward, very quick to get what you want."

Hun's eyes widened slightly as her left pointer finger started to slowly trace down the front of his torso in a teasing 'S' motion. Hun pushed her away slightly and took a step back slightly and put his hands out in front of him with a flustered and irritated look on his face as he directed, "Okay, you must be crazy." Teresa looked coy as she replied, "Why? I don't see what's crazy about this."

Hun took off his sunglasses and his eyes were wide in shock at her response. "Are you serious?! Here, I'll give you every reason why what you're hinting is totally insane. Let's see, you're the Don's daughter and if your father ever got wind of any of this. He'd either torture me, beat me up, gut out my throat, or all the above. Not to mention the fact that even if I escaped with my life I'd have a blood thirsty mob of angry mobsters out to get me for the rest of my life. Also, why me? I thought a rich _college girl_ like you would want a rich _college boy_ to _complete the package_." Hun remarked, sounding snide.

"Because I like you." Teresa says straight out, that smirk still ever present on her face, as she ran her hand down his right bicep.

Hun gave a look as he brushed off her hand and said, "Look, if you're looking for a boyfriend or something, then you're barking up the wrong tree. I don't do relationships, honey."

"What? You think I'm looking for a relationship? Trust me, if I were then I would have just blindly dated any of those feeble-minded idiots in the neighborhood that my dad wanted me to date and possibly be a potential son-in-law. Relationships aren't my thing either, you know." Teresa replies and Hun gave her skeptical and confused look as he crossed his arms.

"Then... what _exactly_ do you want with me?" Hun inquires skeptical, not knowing her true motives. Teresa smirked as she said, "Look Hun, let's be real here. We're not two stupid teenagers here, no. You're a guy who knows what you want and I'm a woman who knows what I want. And don't even tell me you don't want me either. Don't think I ever noticed those times I caught you passing glances at me when you thought I wouldn't notice?"

Hun glanced away from her and the color on his face went up on his face in anger and slight embarrassment that she caught him checking her out a couple times in the past as he pointed at her and said, "Look just get to the point."

Teresa smirked again as she put her hands on the back of Hun's neck and started to play said, "Like I said Hun, you're 27 and I'm 23, we both know what we want… time to live a little. So, as long as my father decides to keep deterring everything and not doing anything, why not? Besides, between you and me, I kind of have a big thing for bad boys with tattoos."

Hun watched as her hands ran down his forearms as her fingertips traced over some of the patterns of his tattoos. Hun was about to say something when Teresa said, "So, what do you say? But, just incase you need some more reasons..." She coyly put her lips to Hun's ear as she started to whisper to him, his expression going from totally confused to an even expression until a small smirk started to spread across his face.

_**Earlier that night**_

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

Kaito and I just packed up from shooting and were heading over to this bench on the roof that he brought up from the dojo.

We both sat down as I watched him pull out two sodas and I decided to just make conversation and ask, "So, you said you got that target for your 17th birthday?"

He uncapped the bottles and handed one to me as he replied, "That's right, I'm one of those people that never knows what I want for my birthday so my parents just always get me archery equipment for holidays or my birthday."

I smiled in his direction as I took the soda and said, "I know what you mean. My mom says it's like pulling teeth with me when she's trying to ask me for gift ideas. But in my defense I'm kind of a low maintenance person and there's really not much that ever really want. Also, when is your birthday?"

"September 18th." He says off handedly. "Oh that's cool, my birthday is early too, August 31st." I reply, taking a sip of my soda. He whipped his head over to look at me.

"You're 17 too?" He says, looking kind of intrigued. "Yeah, why?" I ask, looking kind of confused by how he said it.

"Oh, no reason. I'm just used to being a year older than everyone else at school, and even in my own family. Actually I think I'm one of if not the oldest in my grade and I'm the oldest out of all my cousins. Also, I just had no idea you were older than me." He says, smirking as he was playfully joking around with me. I smirked back as I playfully nudged him on the shoulder and responded, "Yeah, older by like three weeks, Kaito. But yes, technically I guess I'm older than you."

That got both of us laughing a little bit.

I took a sip and it was quiet between us until Kaito decided to just keep the conversation going. "Speaking of older… you said you have two older brothers, right?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Yup, Jake and Bret. Jake's 20 and he's in college so I don't really see him much except when he's on break and Bret's a year older than me. And sure we bug each other sometimes, but my brothers are actually pretty good guys. What about you? You said you have a little sister, right?" I ask, remembering that one time when he mentioned that he has to watch his sister sometimes.

I saw Kaito smile a little in my direction, looking a little impressed that I remembered that fact. He nodded and smiled to himself as he looked toward me again and said, "Yes, Kaya."

I smiled back at him when I heard the tone of how he said that. It wasn't some annoyed tone most brothers use to describe younger siblings. Actually the way he said it I thought sounded kind of... _sweet_. Like a brother who did genuinely like his little sister.

I smiled at that before asking, "How old is she?" "About 14 months." He says back.

I could literally feel my face contort in slight surprise as I commented, "Wow, that's quite an age gap. Did your parents want to wait to have another child after you?" I ask, knowing I was looking curious.

At first I thought I over-stepped my curiosity and came off maybe rude when I saw Kaito glance away slightly, pursing his lips as he did so. He took a sip of his soda before setting it on the roof and sighing. He clasped his hands together as he looked like he was in a state of deep thought.

He let out another sigh before responding, "It's a long story." Looking like he wanted to dodge some sort of subject.

It made me think back to that one time several days ago when I asked him about what made his family want to settle permanently in New York. As much as I didn't want to seem completely intrusive, my curiosity couldn't help itself as I remarked, "Is everything with you a long story?"

I could see his jaw tense up briefly and it slowly spread to tense up his whole body. I was about to say something when he clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and responded, "Well… yes, that's because it is." He really looked like he wanted to do anything to keep dodging whatever subject this could be leading to.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." I say, trying to reassure him that it probably wasn't anything to bad or shocking to me. He scoffed and said, "You'd be surprised."

I could practically see his forehead breaking out in a cold sweat and Kaito looked kind of uncomfortable and I immediately felt really guilty. "Kaito? Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to..." "No, no, it's fine, seriously. I just don't usually talk about my past all too much." He assures me as he tightened the clasp on his hands. It was silent for a while as we heard a stray cat below tip over a garbage can from a couple alleys over. I shifted a little in my seat next to Kaito.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I decided to ask. He whipped his head over to look at me before he tried to brush it off again, "Oh no, I'm okay. I mean, it's also just that its a _really_ long and very… _complicated _story. No one in my family, not even my parents like to really talk about it and I just don't want to bore you with it."

I gave Kaito a reassuring grin as I shrugged and replied, "Kaito, in the past year I've learned that my best friend, that my mom always tells all my other friends the most embarrassing stories ever about us when we were little, is a full fledge crime fighting vigilante. And seriously, my mom once told my friends the stories from back when Zach and I were like 3 and we used to play naked in the kiddie pool in my backyard together."

I felt slightly accomplished when he laughed a little to himself and gave me a small smirk. We went into another null of silence for a couple seconds.

"And… I've kept Zach's secret and yours and Molly's on top of it. Not to mention after you listened to my whole recent _sob story_, I think I definitely owe you one. I just want you to know that you can trust me." I say, sounding really sincere about it.

I really did want Kaito to tell me. Not just because I was curious to actually know about him, but I really did feel a little indebted to him. Seriously, after he helped me and listened to me talk about my whole break up thing, the very least I could do was listen to him.

He looked like he kept thinking it over as he slowly looked around the rooftop, almost as if to make sure we were entirely alone.

Then he looked at me and gave me a serious look and leaned in slightly before he said, "Look… not everyone in my family even knows this whole story about me. Only a couple of my aunts and uncles, my parents, and Molly know the story. My parents don't even ever plan on telling my sister when she's older either. Even I don't want her to know, at times I even envy her for not knowing a thing about it. So, if I tell you, you need to promise up front that this doesn't leave this rooftop. You can't even tell anyone else who knows, not my parents, not Molly, and you can never tell Zach or anyone else ever."

My expression was initially serious before I started smiling a little and did a cross gesture over my lips and heart as I said, "Cross my heart and hope to die." We both shared a small smiled between us.

"But seriously, you can trust me, Kaito. Also, after that whole _spiel_ you just said... I think I need to know now." I said with a small yet playful smile, making both of us laugh a little again.

Kaito went back to looking like he was thinking still, but then he was able to look over at me and give me a nod, and me taking it as a yes that he did trust me. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked like he was trying to decide exactly where to begin.

He took a deep breath and let out in a long sigh as he started, "Okay, it all started around 40 years ago back in Japan with my mother's father, or my biological grandfather; Oroku Saki…"

_**20 minutes later**_

**(Kaito's POV)**

I just finished telling the whole story that was also part my mother's and mine to how we ended up here.

Caitlyn still hasn't said anything, but judging by her wide eyes and her hand partially covering her mouth… I'd say she's maybe in a state of shock by what I just told her.

Not that I blame her, and even I left out some of the most shocking details.

Like I left out that my father and uncles used to be mutants and I didn't tell her that I mutated during my last stand with my grandfather. And I definitely didn't tell about how I used to flirt and eventually kissed Molly once before I knew she was technically my cousin, something both of us try to not think about.

Those kinds of details aren't considered _need to know_ information… and Caitlyn really didn't need to know. Besides, I've told her a lot already.

Everything from my grandparents story to the whole story of how my parents met and got _involved_ with each other that led to my mother getting pregnant with me and leaving America and not telling my father she was pregnant by just leaving to have and raise me back in Japan. Then all the way to my grandfather bringing us here to New York to fight the Hamato Clan only for me to realize the truth.

"So… you really are a ninja? Like legit?" She asks. I whipped my head over to look at her. To be honest… I'm surprised that was her first comment. But… I'm more than willing to answer if she wants to know.

I sighed as I said, "Yes, I am. My mother is a kunoichi that comes from a bloodline that goes back hundreds of years in the Foot Clan and beyond and even though my father and his brothers were adopted, my adoptive grandfather that I told you about raised them as his own sons to be ninjas. To be honest, if they still did history on this kind of thing, my father is one of the greatest male ninjas of his time." I explain.

It was quiet again before I heard her say, "Wow, I feel… horrible. Seriously Kaito, I'm so sorry." I gave her a beyond confused looked. "Why? You don't need to feel sorry about anything." I reply, still confused why she felt sorry.

"No really, I mean it. Here I am complaining to you about just being cheated on and dumped by my slimeball ex when you had to go through all that. Really Kaito, I'm sorry for bothering you with my stupid problems." She exasperates, looking beyond guilty and upset with herself.

I put a hand up to stop her. "Caitlyn, no. It's fine. How could you have even known… or even guessed, as insane as my story is." I scoff and looked down as I ran a hand through my hair and continued, "Trust me Caitlyn, if either of us should feel ashamed… it should be me."

"Why? Nothing from that whole story was your fault. Yeah, your grandfather did very… _horrible_ things in the past but neither you or your mother were responsible for any of it. It wasn't…"

"No, but you don't understand. When I first came here, up until that point I was brainwashed by my own grandfather that our clan, the Foot Clan, was the honorable one and that my father's, the Hamato Clan, was the dishonorable one. Little did I know that the Foot Clan was really the dishonorable one. I was steered to initially hate my father's own clan before I even knew anything. Not to mention the fact that even before my grandfather, the Foot Clan was dishonorable." I say, still feeling ashamed.

"Why? What do you mean?" She asks.

I had to take a second to recompose myself before telling her the part that has always shamed me, "When the Foot Clan was established over 1500 years ago, the Foot Clan had a nasty reputation from the beginning. My clan was filled with cold blooded murders and thieves who terrorized villages full of innocent people for not pledging loyalty to them. They were nothing short of being dishonorable, heartless scum. Which then lead to the war between my grandfather Oroku's clan and my grandfather Hamato's Clan that lasted hundreds of years. The Hamato Clan had enough of the Foot Clan disturbing the peace of the region and were sworn to stop it, which they did in the end. That is why I'm ashamed. No matter what and no matter how much I try to pretend or forget, I will always have that as something that's apart of me. Just to know that I'm descended from a line of such horrible, hateful, dishonorable scum that used ninjitsu for selfish purposes to gain power. Their blood is in my blood and because of it, I always feel tainted and I feel like I can never be completely clean of it." I put my hand on my forehead as I clenched my eyes shut tight as my brain was still swirling around with my current thoughts.

I was locked up in a battle inside my head until I felt pulled out of it when I glanced down and noticed Caitlyn's hand was over my hand.

"I don't believe that about you. Just because you and your mother came from that background of people doesn't mean you, or her, are that way. Yes, you will always be related to those people and have that as apart of your past, but that doesn't mean you need to let it make you feel ashamed. The point is both you and your mother learned from the past and made yourselves better because of it. You go out almost every night to help people and stop criminals with Molly. A bad person would never do that. Kaito, you're a cool, nice, smart, and selfless person deep down. That's who you really are and you should never let anyone change that about you. Because you're a really great guy. I mean it." She says, sounding completely genuine and honest as she smiled at me.

I slowly smiled back at her and glanced down at her hand as I grabbed her hand back, watching as our fingers intertwined slowly.

"Thanks Caitlyn." I say entirely honestly as I looked back up at her. She kept up her same smile as she said, "No problem."

I glanced down at our hands again as I brushed my thumb over the back of her hand and looked back up at her and noticed we were barely 6 inches away from each others' faces. I saw her smile drop off as she bit her lip and her face turned red.

She looked away from me as she started nervously, "Um…" I was confused when I looked when I saw her slowly retract her hand away from mine.

She walked over to the A/C unit on the roof and grabbed her drawstring bag as she said, "I think I need to go home." I stood up and nodded as I almost stuttered, "Oh, yeah, of course."

Caitlyn looked back at me, her expression back to her normal approachable smile as she said, "I'm probably going to be a little busy for the next couple days at my dojo, but are you still up for hanging out Monday night?" I smiled back and nodded as I replied, "Sounds great."

She got a big smile on her face as she said, "Cool, guess I'll see you then." Then she walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Yeah." I replied as I smiled to myself and slowly hugged her back.

After that she walked toward the side of the building and was about to climb onto the fire escape when she looked back at me. I smiled and waved at her a little before I watched her smile back at me and hold up her hand to say goodbye.

She disappeared over the side of the building and I felt my legs just mindlessly taking me to the edge of the front of my building as I looked down to the street and watched her at the bus stop across the street as my mind was still going through everything that went on tonight until she left to go home.

**Well guys, this is probably going to be the only update for a while yet. I'm moving back into my dorm and going to adjust to a new college schedule again so I'll be pretty busy, but I promise that this story will eventually be finished in time. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed seeing serious Kaito again during his interaction with Caitlyn. Thank you guys again for all the support and taking the time to read and review this series. **

**Catch you guys later,**

**Dexter1995 **


	27. Speculation

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the amazing feedback on last chapter. This chapter is going to be my only one for a while. At least until later in my semester at university, but I hope you all like the latest installment and thank you for your patience. This is going to be a Raphael centric chapter. Enjoy!**

**(Raph's POV)**

I just dropped off Jimmy at football practice and so now I was just on my own.

Mona was out of town for some science convention thing for work and Molly went out to meet up with… _that guy_ for coffee or something, so I just decided to walk around.

No point in going home unless I just wanted sit down and talk to myself. Also, why not? It was Saturday and I had the day off, one of the things I say I really like about my promotion… that and the pay's good.

I don't know why I was doing this. I never go out for walks, but the weirdest thing was where I ended up going.

I passed by _the alley_ and looked at the ground. I scrapped my boot over the spot to knock off some trash before seeing the New York symbol on the sewer cap. I glanced quickly over my shoulders to make sure I was alone before lifting off the sewer cap and took a step down the ladder as I recovered the manhole and took a fall until I heard the splash of sewer sludge water under my feet in the pipes.

I took in the familiar smell before letting it out and smirking to myself.

Hey trust me, I got a nice house on the surface and I wouldn't trade it now that I have it. But I lived in the sewers for 20 years and while most people just say it's disgusting, which yeah I'll even admit this place is pretty gnarly. It's the NYC sewers, what do ya expect?

But to me and my brothers… this was our old crash pad, this was where we grew up, this was our first home.

I kept hearing the mucky water splash under my feet until I approached the all too familiar abandoned tunnel and made my way inside. I vaulted myself over the turnstile before planting my feet on the concrete as I slowly started to walk down the steps. I stopped as I looked around.

I stepped down to the main level and looked down to the main area, our old crappy TV still there in the corner.

I just started walking around and looking around the lair. It's been awhile since I was down here, but it was just weird how everything was still the same as it was when all of us lived down here. I was about to leave the kitchen when I heard the refrigerator kick on.

I tilted my head and shrugged before walking up to the fridge door and opening it. I smirked when I saw some sodas in it. I know Molly and Kaito come down here sometimes to check on the place, but I guess they also kind of chill down here.

I closed the door as I started to just re-explore the place.

I walked out the kitchen and just kept looking around. Eventually I glanced to the right and smirked when I looked at the door at the end of the hall, still covered in those old band posters; Mona's old room.

Well, technically it was ours later on but it was hers first. Also come on, she painted one of her walls in there hot pink, something I'd never do but hey, that was her thing and still is.

I opened the door and walked inside as I looked around until I looked at the bed in the middle of the room. "Man." I say to myself, rubbing the back of my neck as I smirked to myself again.

It was seriously like everything was flooding back to me in this room; let's face it, a lot went down in here.

I sat on the bed and looked down as I let out a laugh. "Same stupid pink comforter." I say to myself as I smirked, still not believing all this stuff was still left down here.

The last time we were down here was when all of us got the group back together and we ended up taking down the Shredder and then Kaito practically got mutated into _the wolfman_. I still remember all of us carrying him down here and I had to do most of the heavy lifting since I'm still _the muscle_ of the team without a doubt.

But geez, how could one 14 year old kid, mutated or not, be so damn heavy?!

I got up and was about to walk out when I felt something under my boot and it slid across the floor, hitting a wall. I walked over to it and smirked as I picked it up off the floor, a picture.

I remembered it. But how could I forget it either?

It was the picture April took of me and Mona not even a second after we got married at the courthouse. I personally didn't care about a picture but Mona wanted to do it. I was thinking more about everything else.

That was a good, but also really weird day… actually days. Everything happened so fast, especially for me and Mona.

In just 10 days… everything happened.

Me and my brothers turned 18 and usually people do crazy things to celebrate stuff like that. Well, technically I probably did do something totally crazy for an 18 year old guy the day after my birthday, I got married.

Seriously two 18 year olds getting married to me even sounds crazy, but I did it. I did it and I don't regret it.

Then as if that wasn't crazy enough for two 18 year olds… 8 days later, we had a baby.

I put the picture down on the nightstand and walked back out to the mainroom. I looked in the corner at my old punching bag that me and the guys made look like Shredder.

Same one I used to teach Molly how to throw a good punch, but not like she needed much teaching. That kid can speak with her fists just like me and her mother.

Let's face it, manhandling sleazeballs has always been my specialty and Mona's always had a mean right hook, I should know since she's hit me herself that one time when she first saw _the new me_ when I became human. But, just goes to show, my daughter's a born bruiser.

I gave the dummy a punch as I walked past it and went toward the dojo. I walked into the doorway and leaned it as I looked around the place. Still can't believe that tree is still alive.

Then my eyes just locked on the center of the room and my head just started spacing out as I felt something, a memory.

_**5 years ago**_

**({No POV})**

Raphael was standing in the middle of the lair's dojo in an attack stance looking on either side.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and slowly let it out as he tried to find his presence in the room.

There was slight movement approaching slowly behind him, Molly. She took time to survey her move before she suddenly sprang out of the shadows with a kama in each hand and going for a strike at Raphael.

Her eyes went wide when her kama were caught mid-strike by Raphael's sai, causing Molly to retract her kama and take a leap back. Raphael reconfigured himself as well, his sai at the ready.

They both just stared each other down until Raphael nodded as a silent response to her approach. Molly nodded back before going ahead with another strike.

It was a live scenario as both Molly and Raphael exchanged slashes and kicks, whatever they could do to throw the other one off their focus. Molly sent a kick in her father's direction only for him to dodge and coming running back at her for a counter attack.

At that point Molly froze until her face got a really intense look to it as she grabbed his arm and did and arm drag, throwing him to the ground.

Molly froze for a second as her body locked up. The disbelief in her face was growing by the second, especially when Raphael sat up and mirrored a similiar expression back to her.

"I did it?" Molly said hesitantly, not knowing what to do or say about the fact that she was finally able to catch her dad off guard.

Raphael just looked back at his daughter, also trying to process what his 11 year old daughter was able to do. That was when Raphael's expression slowly started to morph into a new one, part victorious and definitely pride as he sprung back up to his feet.

Molly noticed his expression and finally she broke out into a huge smile of her own as she ran up to her dad and said, entirely proud of herself, "Dad, I did it! I actually did it!" After that she practically vaulted herself at Raphael and hugged him.

Raphael smirked and kneeled down as he chuckled to himself and hugged her back and said, "Nice one, bruiser."

He continued to hold her close in a hug and glanced toward her out of the corner of his eye as his smirk slowly turned into a small smile, showing how proud he really was of her.

_**Present**_

**(Raph's POV)**

That was the first time she was able to take me down.

I slowly reached into my back pocket and looked over my shoulders just to make sure I was alone before pulling out my wallet and smirked at what I saw inside, pictures. Hey look, I'm a dad and I like to keep pictures of my family in my wallet, so what?

I started to flip through them. Me, Mona, and the kids; couple of Jimmy and Molly's school pictures; and… I stopped when I got to the last picture. It was a smaller picture and I have the same one in Mona and I's room. It was the picture the Mona caught me looking at a couple years ago.

It was when Molly was trying to put me into a headlock when she was 3.

I bit the inside of my lip and I smoothed my thumb over the picture as I felt my gut twisting up like it was being crushed in a vice grip. I shut my eyes as I slowly put my wallet away.

I left the dojo and walked slowly back into the mainroom. I was about to walk out when I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked at the shredder punching bag. I just stood there, looking at it. I walked closer to it slowly as my eyes narrowed more at it.

I could feel everything in me building up.

My fists clenching until my knuckles were white and my hands felt almost numb. My teeth clenched and finally… I snapped.

I punched the dummy multiple times, each hit getting more force. Then I yelled as I punched it as hard as I could, the dummy went flying off the hook and shot across the room, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

I was breathing heavy, trying to calm down, as kept walking backward until my back hit one of the support pillars. I slowly slid my back down pillar until I ended up sitting on the floor. I just sat there, holding my knees against my chest and slowly putting my forehead against my knees as I tried to stop everything going through my head.

_Man… I don't know. I just don't know what to do_.

I haven't felt like this since… since… Molly.

When I was 17, look I'm not an idiot, Mona told me she was pregnant and I knew I was going to be a dad. I knew we were having a kid and Mona was freaking out about it, not that I blamed her.

She was freaking out about whether she could still go to school and have a career as a physicist and she thought her life was over, but I wasn't gonna let that happen. I made sure to own up and take care of the kid so she could still do her thing.

Because seriously, what did I do all day? I got up, ate, trained for a couple hours, and did nothing. So yeah, I knew what I needed to say to own up to my responsibilities.

Also, I'm a guy and the whole pregnancy thing and having our kid weighed way more on her than me. That and I knew my life was going to be different too. But, I knew I had to stay strong about it with her.

But both of us knew this wasn't just a small thing. Having a baby is a big deal… and to be honest… that's what really freaked me out.

It wasn't even just the baby thing, it was me becoming a father.

I mean look at me and my whole life before I met Mona, I was a mutant living in a sewer with nothing to really even worry about and I really didn't care that much about anything until I met Mona and before that I never even put a relationship into the picture.

Then, I was the luckiest guy ever. I had everything a 17 year old guy could want, the main thing being a girlfriend that I clicked with on every level and Mona _actually_ felt that way about me too.

But, then we fell down that elevator shaft during the invasion and actually survived and thought everything was fine until a cave in happened and we both thought we were going to die and… then one thing lead to another and… things just happened and me and Mona wanted to just _be together _one more time before we suffocated, starved, or got crushed.

Then two hours later the ground started shaking again and the rocks started moving and then we saw an opening and I was able to lift away some rocks so we could climb out and then when we both escaped and got to the surface, we just went home.

We got back and the next 7 weeks seemed fine, until one morning.

I just noticed her looking really… _on edge_. But sometimes she looked that way if she had one of her _episode nightmares_, so I just thought it was about that. Then she just told me she was going out to get something and she was gone for the next couple hours until she came back to the lair with April, which usually did happen because April and Mona hung out all the time, but there was something up.

They were staying by the tunnel talking quietly and I should have suspected something since Mona especially looked freaked out and April looked like she was trying to _talk her down_.

That was when Mona finally walked over to me, looking like she was practically _this close_ to losing it. She told me that we needed to talk and I kept asking her what was up with her, but she wasn't saying anything as we got to her room and we both sat down on her bed.

I asked what was going on and then she looked at me and just completely broke down crying into my chest and I held her as I kept asking her what was going on and then she looked up at me and slowly pulled this thing, a pregnancy test, out of her pocket and just said it, "_I'm pregnant."_

That was the moment my life changed forever… or so I thought.

Like I said, I knew I was going to be a dad because I'm not stupid, but it was just slowly started to hit me more and more. Like this one time when Donnie tried using that Ultrasound machine he tested by using it on Mikey's head several years back to take a look at the baby and take notes.

It really got to me sometimes when Donnie did that stuff.

Alright, before we knew that Kaito came before Molly since Karai bolted and didn't say anything to Leo about it… Molly was the first kid we knew about to result from me and my brothers.

Then Donnie was using that as his excuse to use all of his stupid science whatever on my fiance and my kid and treating it like one of his stupid science projects. But from that ultrasound Donnie did, that was when it hit me more.

Before that Mona was just pregnant and all I had to go by was the stomach thing, but then I saw it. Well, I saw her.

I may not be an expert and I knew before Donnie even said it. I could tell it was a girl, for obvious reasons… and it freaked me out.

Look, me and my brothers lived in a sewer for 15 years before we went to the surface, and we have never even talked to anyone else, much less girls, until we met April. So, yeah, we had very little experience with... girl stuff.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't care that I was having a girl over a boy or something stupid and weird like that, but with a girl and a baby girl on top of that… I had no clue what I was even in for. Me and my brothers never even had an experience with any baby ever so everything was new. Heck, I didn't even hold a baby until my daughter.

Then finally, Mona was about to leave for class about a week after we got married when all of a sudden… it started.

We had no idea what to do because Molly came a week earlier than planned and there was no way we could have gotten to a hospital and I was freaking out and Mona was especially freaking out and so… we just had to _rough it_ in the lair.

Then Donnie found out and we ended up setting up a whole thing for it in the lab and then hours later… she was here.

I didn't even see at first because I was just holding Mona's hand and looking at her the whole time and she almost broke my hand by her grip alone, but she was pushing a baby out of her so she had every excuse to do whatever she needed to do. I don't even want to know what it feels like to actually have a baby after me seeing it twice.

But then I heard crying and I looked over and… I saw her; Molly, _my_ daughter.

I was frozen until Donnie just handed her to Mona and I was still in shock as both of us looked at her. About an hour later, it was late and everyone was sleeping, but not me.

I was holding Molly and just… looking at her, still not believing it.

I just kept looking at her and then I saw her yawn and I held her closer to my face, like I was trying to figure her out, but then her eyes slowly started opening and she was making direct eye contact with me and I saw it, green.

She had my eyes.

I kept looking at her until something happened next, as I felt something on my hand. I looked down and my eyes went wide when I saw her hand clutched around my right thumb.

That was when it all hit me.

The fact that I was now more than I was before. I was a husband and I was now a father with a daughter, my daughter. I couldn't stop myself as I pulled her closer to me and kissed her on the forehead before smiling at her.

But as I kept holding her and I heard Mona shift around on her bed as she was sleeping… something else hit me as I looked down at the ring on my right hand, something that I almost always think about even after so long; Dr. Lisa, Mona's dad and now my father-in-law.

I just started thinking about it again, that promise I made to him to make sure Mona was safe and looked after, but now it wasn't just that. Molly wasn't just Mona and I's daughter, she was also Mona's parent's granddaughter and I made that promise to Mona's dad and I knew now that it now also carried over to my daughter.

That I was going to look after her and make sure nothing and no one would hurt her and I would do and be anything she needed, and that's the problem.

In the past year, she's just… changed.

But, its like Mona thinks I'm blind or stupid or something when she says stuff like, "_Can't you see she's 16 years old?"_ and yeah, I can. I know she's 16 and this is what I've been freaking out about since she was born. Molly's not a little kid anymore.

She's this smart, strong, and independent young woman now and I have no idea what to do with her. She takes care of patrols with Kaito and can beat up any opponent she meets out there, she has a job after school, and she's great in school like her mother… she barely needs me for anything anymore.

And now she's dating… _him_.

And I still don't like him. I don't care what Mona says, because I still don't like that guy. I know deep down he's just like every other guy. I was his age once too and I know exactly what goes on in his mind and that he probably thinks about my daughter that way without a doubt.

How am I supposed to know what he's going to do or if he'll just get what he wants and then just dump her off like trash once he's done and hurt her?

I don't know man, I just don't know.

**Well, you guys finally got to get more perspective on what Raphael's problem is and how he really feels as a father. But the question is… what now? Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you can. Have a good one! **

**Stay Classy!**

**Dexter1995**


	28. Dilemmas

**Hello everyone! I lied! Lol. I know I said the next chapter wouldn't before for a month or two, but I've been fortunate enough to have a bit of free time as of late between my classes, so I was able to write this. To start, I would like to reply to a review from **_**Ariel Louise**_ **thank you so much for your review! I appreciated so much hearing from my fans and it makes me so glad to know that you took months of your time to read my work. Seriously, just thank you all so much again for all the support on this series. Enjoy! :)**

**({No POV})**

It was a Tuesday morning and Mikey was getting started on making Irma and their sons breakfast before work and school since this was his week off.

Irma was already down and setting up Sammie in her high chair and Tommy and Benji weren't far behind and both of them pretty much attacked the pile of pancakes on the table.

"Hey whoa, eat slowly. I know you guys are hungry, but the food isn't gonna walk away, a'right?" Mikey says, making his boys sit back and eat their food slowly. But then Mikey looked around and did a quick head count of his kids, 3 out of 4, before saying, "Hey, where's Tony?"

He looked toward Tommy and Benji and Tommy just shrugged as he guessed, "Still sleeping?"

Mikey ran to the bottom of the stairs and cupped his hands around his mouth as he yelled, "Tony!" Mikey heard a loud groan from upstairs, indicating Tony was still sleeping.

"C'mon rise and shine, dude! I got breakfast ready! There are pancakes and bacon down here for ya!" Mikey then heard Tony roll out of bed and heard his body hit the floor as he called back, still groaning from being woken up, "Okay!"

Tony was still face down on his bedroom floor, partially covered in his comforter that he dragged down with him from his bed. He got up and slowly made his way to his feet as he walked over to the dresser in his, Tommy's, and Benji's room.

He squinted at the dresser as he picked up his glasses and looked toward the mirror above it as he put his glasses on and let his eyes adjust to the light of the room. He was about to reach into a drawer to grab a shirt when he looked back at himself in the mirror and started yelling at the top of his lungs, almost in a state of horror, at what he saw.

Back down in the kitchen everyone heard it, Mikey and Irma exchanging slightly shocked and concerned looks, as Benji yelled, "Tony's dying! MEDIC!" and running toward the stairs and up to the room and immediately ran to the bottom of the stairs.

But, before anyone else had a chance to react, Tony ran past Benji and into the kitchen with a beyond freaked out look on his face as he yelled, "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!"

Tony was gripping his hands into his hair as everyone stared at him, even Sammie was looking at her oldest brother with her undivided attention. Irma got up immediately and walked over and put her hands on Tony's shoulders and kneeled down slightly as she looked her son over with a concerned look on her face.

"Tony, honey, what's wrong?" Tony immediately snapped out of his freak out and looked away from his mother, now looking hesitant. "Anthony Michael Hamato, look at me. I want to help. Just tell me and your dad what's wrong." Irma reasons.

Mikey walked up behind her and kneeled down slightly as he said, "Yeah, just tell us Tony. It can't be that bad."

Irma couldn't help but notice one of Tony's hands was still on his head and covering part of his forehead. Irma reached out and was able to pry his hand off his head and Tony looked freaked out as he asked in a panic, "What is it? Is it bad? Did aliens plant something in my head? Am I gonna die?"

Irma just slowly smiled a little at him at what was really going on that he didn't realize and looked to see Mikey doing the same thing. "Hey just chillax son, no need to freak out. You just got a zit." Mikey said.

Tony looked even more confused as he looked toward Mikey and said, "A zit?" Then Tony looked back at Irma and said, "What does that mean? Is it bad?"

Irma couldn't stop herself from smiling a little bit, amused. Thinking to herself that Tony was definitely like his father in the _cluelessness_ department and then combine that with him being a slightly naive 11 year old and it makes for an interesting combination.

"No Tony, it's not a bad thing. Like your dad said, it isn't a big deal. It just means you're hitting puberty." Irma explained and Mikey added, "Yeah Tony, it's no big deal. I used to get zits too. Just means you're growing up, dude." Tony was standing still with his eyes wide as he processed everything.

Then he gripped his hands into his hair as he shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mikey and Irma were both frozen in place as Tony now started to freak out again, "This can't be happening! I'm only in 5th grade! I can't be old! I don't wanna get married or have a job now! I don't even know if I like girls yet?!"

It wasn't long after that Tommy did a fake cough from his place at the table and said, "_Bologna._" "Huh?" Tony said confused as he looked at him brother.

"Dude you are _so_ lying, cuz you like Hannah Burns." Tommy teases, knowing his brother had a crush on this girl that was in the same grade as Tony that lives down the street.

"NO! I mean… uh." Tony stutters nervously as his face turned red. "Dude, you so like her." Tommy taunts back with a knowing grin. "No I don't!" Tony says back defensively.

Then Benji walked back in and Tommy looked toward him with a grin as he said, "Nice, tie breaker. Hey, Benji, does Tony like Hannah?" Benji's response was almost immediate as he said, "Yeah." Tony gave Benji a shocked look that even his 8 year old brother knew.

"I. Don't. Like her!" Tony said, still trying to deny it. "Oh really? What about last Friday when we got off the bus?" Tommy teased as he got up with a slightly playful grin.

Tony was about to say something when Tommy just started to almost look like he was playfully taunting his older brother, "_Oh Hannah, I'll carry your backpack for you._" Benji started laughing to the point where he was holding his stomach on the floor at Tommy's impression of Tony.

Tony looked completely embarrassed and also looked angry by his younger brothers making fun of him. "Dude, NOT cool!" Tony yelled as he started to chase after Tommy and Benji for laughing at him.

Sammie was watching her brothers in fascination as she watched Tony chase Tommy and Benji.

Irma and Mikey were looking at each other, not knowing what to do and just eventually shrugged and they were able to stop the boys long enough to get them to finish eating and get ready for school.

As crazy as this morning seemed, this was what usually happened on a daily basis. Three boys with high energy and all of them being relatively close in age? Yeah, Irma and Mikey will freely admit that their house runs by the rule of slightly organized chaos, but neither of them would lose it for anything.

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

I was sitting with Kaito on the rooftop of his family's dojo and we were just drinking sodas and chilling out after I got done with another archery, or kyudo, lesson.

I've actually been coming here a lot lately. With the exception of that one weekend I've been coming here for the past 12 nights. I don't know, ever since the whole _Brad thing_, Kaito's kind of become my confidant and I've kind of become his too after that one time.

I still found his story totally crazy, but I knew it wasn't a lie. There was no way anyone would make all that up. But it also makes me wonder why Kaito likes to hang out and talk to me.

Kaito's this extremely interesting person, he's a ninja that came from generations of ninjas before him for crying out loud, and I'm just… ordinary. I'm the daughter of a hair stylist and a fireman, so I look like a boring blank piece of paper compared to him.

I just don't really think I'm that interesting.

We hit a lull of silence and I just started thinking again, but it wasn't about what you think.

Kaito caught me spacing out and asked, "What's up?" I just smiled as I shrugged and shook my head before saying, "No, it's nothing." "No really, what is it? Don't you trust me?" He inquires in that semi-teasing tone.

I nudged him on the arm with a smile as I replied, "I do, but this isn't some dark secret. I was just thinking about homecoming in a couple weeks and about how sad my life is since I'm not going to have anyone to dance with me."

"Why? I thought you said Zach always went with you because Brad never wanted to go?" Kaito recalls, looking slightly confused.

I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth and replied, "Yeah… that's the thing. Well, look I have a feeling Zach's not going to be an option for me this year. Let's face it, he's been going out with Molly and they seem to be getting serious and he's _definitely _going to ask her and I don't want to ruin his first dance with an actual date by forcing him to be _shelped along_ by me. Just because I dated and got dumped by a scumbag doesn't mean I want to punish him for having a good relationship and ruin his fun. And then all my other friends already have boyfriends or girlfriends or a date that they're going with… and then there's me, Caitlyn the poor lone idiot. _Fabulous._"

I let out an indignant laugh as I took another sip of my soda.

It was quiet between us as Kaito processed my whole spiel. "Well, if you want… I could go with you." I shot my head in his direction with a surprised look on my face. I was about to ask if he was kidding but his expression looked completely genuine, like he was serious.

"Kaito, it's fine. You really don't have to go with me out of pity if you don't want to." I say, just to let him know that he really didn't have to. He quirked an eyebrow up at me as he said, "No really, I mean it. Besides, I don't know why you said pity. I thought we were friends, so it's not pity. What do you say?" He says, holding out his hand to me with a grin.

I thought a little bit about it before smiling a little back and shaking his hand and saying, "Alight Kaito, you got the job." That made us both laugh a little. But then Kaito gave me a hesitant look as he said, "Fair warning... I can't promise anything about my dancing ability."

I immediately gave him a weird look, thinking he had to be joking, as I said, "No. Are you saying Mr. _light on his feet ninja extraordinaire_ can't dance? I don't buy it." "Well... kind of, after I went with Molly to homecoming freshman year… let's just say that's why I've never made time to go to anymore school dances, and why Molly won't dance with me anymore." He explained, letting out a slightly indignant laugh, looking hesitant.

I gave him a look and smiled as I said, "Well, I won't believe it until I see it."

I got up and pulled out my phone. I smiled as I glanced over at Kaito giving me a semi-confused look as he asked, "What are you doing?" I just ignored him as I continued to smile and then I found it. I pressed play and started to play my music, it started on a medium speed song, something easy.

I set down my phone and looked at Kaito with a smile still glued to my face. Kaito smirked as he clasped his hands together and looked to the floor before looking back to me.

He sighed as he smirked a little and said, "You want me to dance, don't you?" "Yes." I say to the point and walk to the center of the rooftop, waving him on, almost like I was challenging him.

"And I'm assuming I also have no choice?" He inquires, smirking in my direction still. "That's correct. Now c'mon." I say, smirking a little mischieviously back.

He let out a laugh as I just stood there smiling at him waiting for him to get up. He put his hands up, almost in a mock surrender as he said, "Alright, alright. But just remember I warned you."

He walked up to me in slow but sure strides with a smirk on his face until he walked up to me and held his hand out to me. I smiled as I grabbed his hand and I was caught slightly by surprise when he pulled me closer and grabbed my other hand and we just started kind of moving and then I was a little more surprised when he spun me around in kind of a playful and slightly showing off kind of way and brought us back to what we were doing before.

I gave him a look as I said, "Seems like someone was bluffing?" He didn't respond as we just kind of kept on dancing together.

I didn't get it. Kaito was actually a pretty decent dancer to me. So I was really wondering what he meant by Molly won't dance with him anymore?

I just internally shrugged it off as we kept dancing. I was actually having a lot of fun. It's been almost a full year since the last time I actually danced. We danced through a couple more songs until… it got to a slow song I had on my playlist.

Kaito just kind of stopped and I smiled as I just casually took a step forward and rested my hands on his shoulders, my arms bent slightly. He slowly smiled back as I felt his hands slowly go to my waist, but… I saw something about his expression.

I just shrugged and kept smiling as we started to moved in a slow circle until…

**(Kaito's POV)**

I saw her face contort as she winced and bit her lip to hold back, and me knowing exactly what I did since I felt her foot under mine, and she said one word to sum it up, "Ow." I just stopped and immediately said, "Caitlyn, I'm so sorry."

I knew I stepped on her foot pretty hard on accident.

This was what I was talking about when it came to dancing. I can dance normally just fine, but slow dancing is just too slow and awkward for me. Caitlyn still was shaking it off until she said, "It's okay, I'm not dying… Well, I atleast can see Molly's point. Geez, are your feet filled with lead?"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, feeling embarrassed, as I said, "Yeah, as you can tell I can't slow dance." "How is that possible? Everyone can slow dance. The worst dancer on the planet can slow dance." She says, almost like she couldn't believe that I couldn't do it.

Which I agree with her.

What kind of loser am I if I can't even slow dance? Although my Aunt Mona told me it was a _trait_ I inherited from my father. Apparently her and my father went to a dance together when they were about my age and he stepped on her feet… multiple times. Although for me it only took one because I accidently stepped on Molly's foot so hard that I bruised a couple of her toes, pretty badly actually.

I sighed as I said, "Well, then I'm worse than the worst dancer in the history of time and I completely understand if you'd want to _withdraw_ from my offer."

She gave me a look and shook her head as she said, "No, Kaito, it's okay. I don't give up that easily. We just need to find what will work so I won't lose any toes." I knew she was trying to make me feel better by making light of the situation, even though it didn't soothe me of my incompetence when it comes to slow dancing.

"Why? Do you mean something like this?" I start and extended my arms to put her far away from me like two kids awkwardly learning to dance together as I continued, "Because this _doesn't_ look completely idiotic at all." I said that as sarcastically as possibly because slow dancing arms length away does look ridiculous.

"No, not _middle school dance style_, anything but that." She agreed.

But then she bit her lip and looked like she was thinking, until she smiled knowingly. She had an idea and I had no clue what was on her mind. She stepped closer to me and then I felt her stand on my feet and her arms slowly wrapping around my neck to keep her balance and she gave me a smile and a nod.

I gave her a look as I smirked, getting the picture. I started to move a little bit and we just kept going. She looked up at me and smiled knowingly again as she said, "This works right?" I smirked back as I replied, "This definitely works."

I just kept moving in a circle and I secured my arms a little more around her lower back.

As it went on I smiled a little to myself when felt her rest her head against my chest a little bit and I just rested my chin on top of her head. Okay, this may not be a conventional way to slow dance but… I don't know, I really liked this.

I kept moving us in a slow circle as the song changed to another slow song, not that I was going to complain about a little extended time to stay like this. "Well, I'd say this is an improvement from me giving you some potential broken toes." I say, trying to laugh off my incompetence.

She looked at me and smiled as she said, "Kaito, you don't have to sound so dramatic. If someone else stepped on my feet we might have a problem, but you're part of my list of exceptions." "Wow, I'm on the list of Caitlyn Spencer's exceptions? I feel honored." I reply with a slight smirk. "You should, not everyone makes the list you know?" She replies back jokingly, making both of us laugh a little.

She looked back up at me and was smiling at me, making me smile a little back.

As the time went on and I kept moving us in a circle, we just kept looking at each other as our eyes continued to lock as both of our expressions started evening out. I focused on and studied every alternating green and light brown fleck in her eyes, completely captivating me. But then I noticed it was almost like she was doing the same thing back with me.

I felt myself going on instinct and slow impulse as I slowly lifted my hand and rested it on the side of her face. Her eyes widened and I saw the color go up on her cheeks slightly as she continued to look at me, but she didn't stop me.

I slowly ran my thumb over her cheek as I slowly leaned in a little closer and I saw her eyes slowly closing as she started to reciprocate what I was doing. I was completely caught up in the moment and we were about an inch away, but then I froze and tilted my head in complete confusion when she all of a sudden turned her head away and said, "Um…"

She let go of me and I just stood there confused and felt this weird feeling like concrete turning into a solid block in my stomach as she walked away and turned off the music on her phone and put it back into her pocket.

"I should probably go. Got a test tomorrow morning." She says, smiling, almost like what went on before didn't even happen. I recomposed myself as I said, "Yes, of course."

Then she smiled at me and said, "This was fun." I smiled back and said honestly, "Yeah, it was."

She walked over to me again and gave me a hug and I slowly returned it as I heard her say, "Thanks for coming with me, Kaito. I mean it." I had to hold back a slight sigh as I smiled a little to myself and I said, "No problem, Caitlyn."

She started to walk away and smiled and waved at me when she got to the edge of the roof. I smirked and waved back before she disappeared over to the side and onto the fire escape. I slowly walked over to the edge of the building as I just watched her walking to the bus stop.

I don't know what's happening.

It's like I just constantly feel confused and I have no idea where I'm going. Like someone stranded me somewhere without a map, water, or any means to survive. I just have no idea. I've never felt anything like this before.

She stood by the bus stop sign and smiled to herself as she looked at her phone as she waited. I smiled slightly at her until she got on the bus and left.

I scratched the back of my head before slowly running my hand through my hair as I just stood there… thinking.

_**The next day**_

**(Molly's POV)**

Even though it was the middle of the week, Zach asked if I wanted to meet up for a burger or something.

I had my homework done, my mom wouldn't be back until tomorrow, and my dad was just going to order pizza for dinner, so I figured I'd get out of the house. That... and I wanted to see Zach again.

Also, I don't know why he was so shocked from yesterday that I said yes to going to homecoming at his high school with him. Honestly… I really like dancing and the fact that I can go to another high school and avoid seeing Nick at a dance makes it that much better. Even though he has been leaving me alone a little more since he saw me with Zach at _Coney Island_.

I haven't been to a dance since freshman year when I had to bandage up my foot because Kaito stepped on my foot by accident. But, I digress.

Zach and I kept eating and I couldn't help but notice something. Even though Zach was smiling, I saw something behind his expression. also he was fiddling nervously with the straw in his soda glass, just spinning it in a circle repeatedly.

"What's going on?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him, wanting to know what's up with him. He whipped his head in my direction. "Huh?" He says, almost like he didn't hear what I said because he was so zoned out.

"Zach, are you okay? You look like you want to say something." I point out, wanting to know.

He pursed his lips as he looked away slightly before looking back at me. "Alright, you really don't have to, but… if you aren't doing anything Saturday night… my parents want you to come over for dinner, to meet you." He finally got out.

I smiled but still gave him a skeptical look as I said, "Yeah, I'd like that. But, why do you sound so hesitant about me meeting your parents? They can't be that bad."

"No, it's not my parents... It's Walt." He says, still looking hesitant about the idea. I remembered everything Zach told me about his brother and that they aren't really considered _close_, at least not anymore.

"Zach, I've caught and put away more criminals than I can count. I think I can handle it." I say, completely confident.

Besides, Zach and I have been seeing each other a lot lately and he's met my parents several different times. I haven't even met anyone in Zach's family yet and I feel like it's only fair and seems right that I should meet his parents too. Especially if they're even nice enough to invite me over for dinner, giving me the impression that his parents really want to meet me.

Also, as much as Zach looks hesitant about me meeting his brother, I could also see that he did want me to meet his family, or at least his parents.

Zach leaned forward at the table. "Sure about it?" Zach asks, looking really hesitant. "Zach, it's just dinner. I'm pretty sure I can handle it." I say, giving him a knowing look, and that got him to laugh.

Seriously, I'm a kunoichi and a vigilante… I'm pretty sure I can handle Zach's older brother no problem.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the look at a morning in Mikey and Irma's house and the sibling interactions between their sons. Also, looks like there's** _**something**_ **going on between Kaito and Caitlyn, possibly? Also, I hope you enjoyed the short Zach and Molly interaction at the end. But I'll leave it to you guys to give your views on the interactions. Thank you guys again so much for taking the time to read and reviews are always appreciated. **

**Stay classy everyone!**

**Dexter1995**


	29. Collation

**Thank you so much for the feedback on last chapter and I was happy to see how much you guys seemed to enjoy Mikey's family and the Kailyn interaction as well. Well, Molly is finally going to meet Zach's family. Let's see how it fairs. Enjoy!**

**({No POV})**

Zach was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror, combing his hair before washing his face.

"_Making yourself pretty_ for your _girlfriend_, little bro?" He heard a snide and teasing voice say.

Zach glanced to the side at his brother with a _not in the mood_ type expression as he looked back at the sink and splashed more water on face as he said, trying to sound like the mature one in this situation, "She's not really my girlfriend yet, Walt. Molly and I are just..."

"Yet? Yet as in taking it slow? Or yet as in you don't have the guts to tell some chick that you want to get serious? And I thought you were braver than that, little brother." Walt persisted with a snide smirk.

Then Walt was taken by slight surprise when Zach grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and Zach had a stern expression on his face as he said, "Don't call her that," Referring to Walt calling Molly '_some chick'_ before continuing, "She's a person and she's coming here to meet mom and dad and if you do anything to make her uncomfortable, Walt I swear I'll..."

"You'll what? Are you gonna beat me up? Yeah right? C'mon Zach, like you'd have the guts to do that to me when you can't even man up with a chick you've been pretty much hopelessly _drooling over_ like some sop for the past couple months." Walt fires back snidely with a grin, wanting to get into Zach's head.

Zach's face turned red in all of embarrassment, frustration, and above all anger as Zach, his grip still tight on his brother's shirt, pinned his brother to the door frame and looked like he was about hit his limit with Walt when the doorbell went off.

Molly.

Zach was about let go of Walt to get the door when Zach was suddenly shoved to the floor in the bathroom and looked up at his brother giving him a mischievous and beyond devious look as he closed the bathroom door.

"Walt!" Zach yelled and got up and ran to the door and tried to open it, but little did Zach know on the outside that Walt took a decorative chair from the hall and wedged it under the doorknob to keep Zach momentarily trapped in the bathroom as Walt said, "I'm just gonna get that for you, little brother."

"Walt! WALT! Let me out!" Zach yells through the door as he kept trying to open the door and he felt beyond nervous and scared when he heard Walt practically running downstairs to get the door.

Zach was practically on the verge of having a mental breakdown at the thought of Molly meeting his brother and he might not get there in time to stop him.

**(Molly's POV)**

I was standing outside Zach's house waiting for someone to answer the door. I felt my legs fidgeting a little under me and I really didn't know why.

I've been at Zach's house before, well his room at least.

Even after that first time when I came over to apologize, sometimes I'd come over to Zach's room after patrol and we'd watch TV together and hang out in his room if I had time before I wanted to get home.

But… this was the first time I'm actually walking in through the front door of his house like a normal person, that and I'm meeting his parents. Which is kind of considered a step in many relationships that are getting serious.

But, it's not something I really need to get nervous about, even though I probably should be. It's just dinner and after Zach having to put up with my dad looking like he wants to throw him in a woodchipper every time he sees him… I really need to do this.

I was still waiting when I heard the doorknob turning and the door opened, but it wasn't who I was expecting.

Leaning in the doorway looking at me was this guy who looked about a year older than me with dirty blonde almost light brown hair and blue eyes. He was tall, probably about 6'1'', and looked lean. Even though he hasn't said anything, I knew _exactly _ who he was, Zach's older brother.

"Hi Walt." I say, casually and indifferently.

I know what Zach told me about what Walt is like and I have it playing in the back of my mind as I was looking at him.

But, I also have a piece of advice in the back of my mind too that was given to me my grandfather when I was little. Even though it is difficult for me and my parents to follow because of _how we are_, I always try to keep it in mind.

_Never make an enemy by accident._

"So, you're the girl my little brother never shuts up about?" He said, this weird smile curling up at the ends of his mouth.

"Walt." I heard behind him and saw Zach standing behind him.

Okay, even though we've only talked for barely a minute and he and Zach seem like two completely different people; you could tell, especially facially, that Walt and Zach were brothers.

Walt was still leaning in the doorway as he looked over his shoulder back at Zach, who had a beyond on edge look to him. "What? I just wanted to say hi." Walt says, kind of snidely.

Then Walt walked away from the door and closer toward Zach until they were face to face and I was looking at them staring each other down.

Okay, Zach is on the taller side and definitely looks like a giant compared to me, but Walt had a good two inches over him; however physically, Zach looked like he had a slight advantage over Walt in the _physical strength_ department.

Walt was still smiling tauntingly and somewhat snidely at Zach as he said, "Why? What's wrong, Zach? Am I _embarrassing_ you, little bro?" He said, looking down slightly at Zach.

But Zach was looking right back at his brother, not seeming the slightest bit put off, but I did see his face was a little red from embarrassment, probably because I was watching.

Which I'll definitely admit that Zach's brother doing what he's doing right now is really immature and really low to do to Zach in front of me.

But, you can tell that this was something that's been happening for awhile between them to the point where Zach just didn't even let himself be pushed around. Not that I'd expect that from Zach, since he is by far one of the most persistent and driven people I know. Also, if Zach has the ability to not be intimidated by bullies when he was a kid or criminals that he encounters at night now or even my dad at this point… yeah, it doesn't surprise me that Zach has a mental handle over his brother.

"Walt, can you come in here?" I heard a woman's voice call from further back in the house; probably Mrs. Riley, Walt and Zach's mom. Walt gave Zach a hard look before he looked in the general direction of the voice and started to walk.

Zach then looked in my direction and I saw his face turn red, looking embarrassed again as he walked closer to me and said, "I'm sorry about that. Did he bother you?" I shook my head, "No, trust me, we basically just said hi." I didn't want to make Zach feel worse right now.

I put my hands on his shoulders and said, "Hey, it's okay, trust me; I've been through worse." He looked at me and smiled a little, making me feel a little better as I smiled back.

Then I heard footsteps and someone walked around the corner. He was a man around his mid 40's and very lean and on the taller side, probably 6'5'' actually. He had slightly receding light brown hair and right when I looked at him, I noticed two things. He and Zach had the same blue-grey eyes and I could tell by the smile on his face where Zach got his approachable and calming energy from.

"Oh, hello. You must be Molly." He said, as he walked closer. "Molly, this is my dad, John." Zach says, introducing us. His dad held his hand out to me which I took.

"Nice to meet you and thanks for inviting me over." I say, being as polite as possible. We were still shaking hands as Mr. Riley said, "Oh, no. It's nice to finally meet you. Zach talks of nothing else." "Dad." I heard Zach say as he put his hand over his face a little, looking slightly embarrassed and his face was red.

"Well, I think dinner is almost on the table. I hope you're hungry." His dad said as he went toward the back of the house and said, "Sue? Need a hand with anything?"

I was standing there still processing my two previous interactions with Walt and Mr. Riley and what both of them said about Zach, how he talks about me a lot. I mean, it wasn't surprising. After that one time when Caitlyn had that _discussion_ with me and told me how Zach talks about me a lot and at this point I finally believe it since I heard three different people say it.

Zach looked over at me again and he still looked completely embarrassed and he was trying to glance away from me as he started, "I'm sorry about that. My dad's only…" "Zach, it's fine. Also, can't I take it as a compliment?" I say, trying to make him feel better as I smiled a little and grabbed his hand.

To be honest… I did take it as a compliment. Even though I really don't see what's so interesting, aside from some of the secrets, about myself that makes Zach so interested in me to talk about me all the time to his family.

"But only if it was good things you said." I add, trying to lighten the mood. Zach closed his fingers around my hand as he let out a slightly nervous laugh before he smiled and said, "What else would they hear from me?" We both laughed before we looked back at each other and smiled again.

We were still standing there when I heard an enthusiastic voice say, "Hi, it's so nice to finally meet you." I whipped my head in the direction of the doorway and saw this woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, also in her mid-40's, walking in our direction and smiling ear to ear.

She appeared to be about 5'8'' or 5'9'', making me realize that in Zach's family of fairly tall people, I'm pretty much a gnome.

Then she caught me by surprise when she hugged me and I just froze up, and me having no idea how to react at first.

_Well, wasn't expecting this._

Before I had a chance to do anything, she backed away while saying, "Molly, it is so great to finally meet you. Zach has told us so much about you. I'm Sue Riley, Zach's mother."

I felt a little overwhelmed by everything that happened in the past 20 seconds but I just smiled back and replied politely, "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Riley. Thanks for having me." "Oh don't even say that. We're glad to have you. Dinner is just about ready and John is setting it all out on the table so just go around the corner to the dining room and have a seat." His mom said, sounding extremely hospitable.

I started to walk ahead and I could tell Zach was about to follow me when I glanced back and saw his mom making him stop, probably to talk to him. They were talking quietly, but I could still hear them as I walked into the next room.

"What do you think? Do you like her?" I heard Zach ask, sounding like he wanted to know what his mom thought… and I was curious too. "I do. She seems like a nice girl. And don't worry about Walt. He's just jealous you're going out with a cute girl and he isn't." His mom said, sounding very mother-like in her tone that I knew all too well from my own mother.

I heard Zach huff slightly in embarrassment as he groaned slightly, "Mom." "I'm just saying, hone." His mom said. Even though I also felt slightly embarrassed, I knew it was supposed to be positive and a compliment toward me.

Not to mention, I was just glad that both his parents seem to like me.

Something that I feel ashamed about on my end with my parents. My mom really likes Zach and my dad still hates him. Which I still have no idea why. Zach is probably the nicest person I've ever met and he's always nothing but nice and respectful when he talks to my parents, yet my dad _still_ looks like he wants to rip him apart.

I just don't understand.

* * *

We just sat down to eat and I was still surprised by how well this was going.

His parents really seem to like me. I'm not complaining, but other than my family members, Zach, and even Caitlyn… people are usually kind of intimidated by me and try to not want to talk to me and not that I really want to talk to anyone at my school anyway.

But then again, Zach's parents seem like very nice people, so I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. We kept eating and we were just talking about this and that, like school and what I like to do.

"So Molly, Zach told us your mother is a doctor." His dad recalled.

"Yes, well she has her doctorate in physics and she's a professor at Emerson University." I explain. "Emerson? That's very impressive. I heard it has the most exclusive science programs in the state." His dad replies, sounding intrigued.

"Well, my mom actually also went to school there. Since she graduated high school when she was 15, had physicists for parents, and had an extremely high IQ… They pretty much accepted her in record time." I reply.

"Really? That's extremely impressive. So, how did your parents meet then? Zach told us your father is in construction as a foreman." His mom asks, sounding curious.

"Well, they met when my mom started at Emerson her freshman year. They just kind of ran into each other on the street one time… and that was it." I say vaguely.

Again, my dad formerly being a mutant and all the other insane stuff that goes along with it are information that isn't _need to know_.

I decided to just move on by countering, "But, anyway, how did you and Mr. Riley meet?"

"We met in college. We both went to school in Syracuse and met in our statistics class. Even though it took me putting a personal ad in the school paper to get you to notice I was interested." His mom teased, looking toward Mr. Riley at the other end of the table. Mr. Riley shrugged and smiled as he said, "What? I was an oblivious 19 year old that spent all his free time going to arcades every night, what did you expect?"

Zach and Walt looked kind of embarrassed by their parents interaction, but I liked it.

Honestly, I liked being in a house that was… well, normal. Just to see people that have lives that aren't completely complicated.

It was really refreshing.

We kept eating and they kept asking Zach and I questions and then Mr. Riley looked toward Walt and smiled as he said, "What about you Walt? How was work for you this morning, son?"

Walt looked over and said, kind of snidely and something neither of my parents would take from either me or Jimmy lying down, "Oh, what? You're refering to me now?" Mr. Riley gave Walt a puzzled and taken aback look. That was when I heard Mrs. Riley say, "Walt?"

"I'm just saying that what makes me so _special_ all of sudden since you all seem so much more interested in _something else_." Walt says snidely as he glared in Zach and I's direction across the table.

"Walt, what's gotten into you? What are you talking about?" Mr. Riley says, confused why Walt was acting like this.

Then Walt got up and glared at Zach and I one more time before just leaving the room and stomping up the stairs and then we heard a door slam shut upstairs.

The room was dead silent and I was just looking at Mr. and Mrs. Riley at either end of the table, still looking confused about what exactly they should do. I slowly looked over at Zach and saw him looking like he was combination of irritation, tenseness, and embarrassment as he rested a hand on his forehead and his face was beat red.

I just didn't really know what to do exactly until Mr. and Mrs. Riley just started eating again, making me think that Walt doing this wasn't uncommon, that or they didn't want to make a thing of it since they had me over as a guest. Eventually Zach and I just followed suit and kept eating.

What else was there to do?

* * *

Zach was walking with me back home and he was being very quiet, but I think he still felt kind of embarrassed about what happened. But, I think his parents did too because they were apologizing to me practically profusely about what Walt did.

Even though I don't know why? It wasn't their fault.

Although, now I'm wondering what really is up with Zach's brother, because Zach said they were practically best friends until just a couple years ago. It just really made me wonder what changed.

Because Walt was definitely the instigator and Zach only seems to reciprocate that behavior just to keep Walt from pushing him around. Because I can even tell that, especially from that time he told me about he and Walt's relationship, that he doesn't even know what happened to make his brother hate him.

We got to my front door and Zach was looking away from me slightly, still looking embarrassed as he said, "I'm sorry." I gave him a look as I said, "Why? It wasn't your fault." "Yeah, but what a _good_ first impression you saw of my family." He said, sounding embarrassed about how my first time meeting his family went.

"Zach, it's okay. You think that just because of your brother that I'm going to hate your family? I had a good time. Your parents were really nice. Besides, you're not the only one that feels like that one person in the family is going to drive people away." I say with a slight smile, referring to my dad still acting totally unreasonable toward Zach.

I saw him slowly look at me and smile as we both let out a laugh.

I looked down when I saw Zach grab my hand as he asked, "So, are you still up for meeting up for coffee tomorrow?" "What do you think?" I say, somewhat rhetorically, with a slight teasing smile. He smiled and let out a slight laugh as I saw him blush a little bit before looking back at me.

"Well… night." He said quietly, still looking directly at me and I was still looking right back at him. "Night." I say back.

We both slowly leaned in until our lips made contact. We kept kissing and I slowly felt his arms wrap around my waist as I rested my hands on his shoulders. Our lips slowly kept moving over each others as the situation continued and my arms slowly wrapped around his neck to pull him closer.

"Ugh, gross." I heard some disgusted tone that made me pull away immediately.

Zach and I looked at each other before I looked over Zach's shoulder and my eyes widened when I saw Jimmy looking at Zach and I though the window in the den that was at just the right angle to look at the front stoop.

Well, until Jimmy made eye contact with me and immediately ran away from the window, knowing that I caught him watching me and Zach.

I looked up at Zach who was able to catch that Jimmy was watching us too.

Now, I felt embarrassed… and kind of angry that my _lovely little brother _butted in and completely ruined a private moment that was none of his business.

"Well, I guess I should go in. I think I have a _family matter_ to deal with at the moment." I say, trying to subtly slip away so I could have a little _heart to heart_ with my little brother.

"Well, I'm hoping you won't kill Jimmy as soon as you go inside. I'd rather not see in the news tomorrow morning that you couldn't have coffee with me because you killed your brother." He says, kind of as a joke.

"I can't make too many promises, but I'll try." I joke back, making both of us start laughing before I made my way inside and looked up stairs to see Jimmy looking at me with wide eyes before shooting into his room and shutting the door behind him.

_Oh no, Jimmy, you aren't getting off the hook that easily._

**Well, looks like both of Zach and Molly's respective brothers did something to affect the mood of the night and Jimmy especially seems to have something coming for him. May Molly have mercy on his soul. Haha. Also, fun fact, the story of how Walt and Zach's parents met is the same story as how my parents met when they were in University. I just always thought it was a cute story of how they started dating and I really wanted to incorporate it in the story and decided to put it the story for how Zach's parents met. Thank you so much for reading and leave a review if you can. The next chapter will have a lot going on, just a fair warning. ;)**

**Stay classy my amazing readers!**

**Dexter1995**


	30. Quaver

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, school has just been a real time guzzler for me lately. But, I wanted to get this chapter up. Enjoy!**

**(Molly's POV)**

It was Friday night and I just finished typing up my paper for English. I wanted to get it done and out of the way before the weekend.

I shut my laptop and put it on my desk, feeling completely done for tonight. I was going to go to bed when I heard two taps and I shot my head up to look at my window and I smiled immediately at who I saw.

Zach, still in his vigilante garb, was outside my window smiling and waving at me. I opened my window and Zach was still smiling at me as his face turned red as he said, "Hi." I smiled a little back at him as I said back, "Hi."

I stepped aside a little as I said, "So, are you just going to stand outside all night or do you want to come in? Also, how did you get up here?"

I was actually wondering about that. My room wasn't like Zach's in terms of there being a roof to stand on outside my room. My room was on the second floor too but I didn't have a roof or anything to stand on outside my window. So, I was wondering how he was standing outside my window?

"I climbed up the gutter next to your window and I'm standing on the ledge that juts out just below your room." He explains.

"But isn't that ledge barely 2 inches wide?" I say, wondering how he was keeping his balance. "Yes, and my legs are shaking like crazy to stay balanced right now." He said with a breathy laugh, the concentration now apparent on his face. "Well, then come in. No one's stopping you." I say, still wondering why he was standing outside.

He finally climbed in and rest the hockey stick on his back against my wall.

He walked back over to me and I smirked as I reached up and pulled down his hood and took off his mask before pointing out, "I don't think you really need to hide your identity right now, at least not from me." That made Zach smile and glance away slightly as he let out a slight laugh and nervously rubbed the back of his neck and agreed, "Good point."

This was surprisingly a first.

I've been to Zach's house and hung out with him in his room, multiple different times, but this was the first time he came into my room.

"So… what brings you over? Is there some _crisis_ I need to know about?" I ask, just messing with him a little and also wanted to know seriously what he is doing here. "I was just wondering why you weren't out on patrol tonight. It isn't like you to miss a patrol and I just wanted to see if you were okay." He explained.

Well, I'll give him that. I almost never miss a patrol, but school comes first sometimes. Also, it was kind of sweet to hear him say that.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just had an English paper I wanted to finish up to _accommodate_ going out tomorrow night." I tease slightly, alluding to the dance tomorrow night. We both laughed a little before we hit another null of silence.

I had to admit, this was strange. If my dad saw Zach in my room with me right now... there would definitely be blood, but my door is locked and we aren't even doing anything.

"Do you want to stay and hang out? I was about to just watch TV for a little bit." I ask as I glanced down and grabbed his hand. I looked back up and saw him smiling and nodding. I smiled back as I turned on the small TV in my room and climbed on my bed and I saw Zach just standing there, looking unsure. I tilted my head wondering why he was hesitating all of a sudden and then I saw him nervously glancing at my door.

_Oh…_

"Zach, it's okay. The door's locked." I say, trying to reassure him that my dad wasn't just going to burst in and rip off his head if he found him sitting on my bed with me. "Sure about that? Your dad doesn't even like seeing me just walking into your house through the front door... I don't even want to know what he'd do to me if he caught me with you in your room and I'd really rather not to die tonight." Zach says, trying to sound humorous and I smirked slightly.

I looked back up at Zach and I saw him biting his lip slightly and he looked completely deep in thought. "What's going on?" I ask, even though I know _exactly_ what he's probably thinking about.

"Seriously, why doesn't your dad like me? Did I say something or do anything?" He asks, still looking really hesitant and still really confused about why my dad doesn't like him. I looked away and shut my eyes tight in frustration.

This is still a really frustrating and beyond embarrassing subject for me.

Look, I love my dad very much… ,but the way he treats Zach is something I have a really hard time tolerating. Because really? What has Zach ever done to deserve that treatment from my dad?

Whenever Zach comes over, he always politely says hi to my parents and is nothing but respectful… yet my dad always looks at him like he wants to skin him alive and turn him into a pair boots. But on the up cell, my mom is on my side and is able to make my dad _behave_ and keep him _in line_ so he doesn't wring Zach's neck.

I just looked at Zach and shrugged, still having no idea how to respond. Eventually Zach hesitantly sat on my bed with me and we started to snuggle up a little and watch TV together.

After a couple minutes I looked down at his feet and saw his boots were still on.

I looked up at him and he caught me looking as he asked, "What's up?" "Are you really that scared of my dad?" I say, glancing down at his feet still covered by his boots.

Zach glanced away nervously before he looked back at me and admitted, "Honestly… yeah, a little bit and I want to make sure I can make a quick escape if he breaks down the door, which wouldn't surprise me if he could." I gave him a slightly intrigued yet taunting look before I pointed out, "Yet, mobsters and thugs aren't scary to you?"

"Believe me, I would rather take on thugs or Don Turtelli than your dad any day." He admits and we both laughed a little to ourselves before we kept watching TV.

**(Leo's POV)**

Karai kept looking down the hall and I couldn't stop myself either. Kaito was looking at himself in the mirror in the hall, looking himself over as he tied his tie around his neck.

Kaito told us about a week ago that he was going with Caitlyn, Molly, and Zach to a school dance and that he was going to pick up Caitlyn on his way.

He was wearing the charcoal colored suit that Mona gave him for his birthday, after Mona noticed once that Kaito's old suit looked a little tight on him since he was slowly but surely growing out of it and before we knew it Mona forced him into coming out with her and got him fitted for a new suit, which is classic Mona.

I smirked to myself as remembered when she used to drag me and my brothers out and practically picked out our clothes for us. But fashion and clothes have always been her thing and I have no right to criticise since I can't think of one thing she made me wear that I hated.

And I have to admit, my sister-in-law still hasn't lost her touch because Kaito's suit really, well… suited him. He looked like a grown up and professional young man in his suit.

I decided to leave him to it as Karai and I walked into the kitchen and started to make our usual nightly cup of tea that we have together. We both sat down at the table with our cups when Kaito simultaneously walked in and opened the fridge and I was further intrigued when he pulled this opaque, styrofoam box out.

I saw him come home with that yesterday when he said he was just going to walk around Little Tokyo for a while, but I didn't and still have no idea exactly what it is. Although… I do have a hunch about what, or more likely who, whatever was in that box was for.

I kept going over my curiosity when I was pulled away by Kaito saying, "I'm heading out. Do you need anything before I go?" I smiled and said, "No, just go out… have fun." Kaito looked at me with a small smile and bowed his head before he walked down the stairs to head out.

I looked over to Karai and saw her expression also reflecting the same curiosity as mine as we both glanced back to where Kaito was just standing, pensively.

**(Mona's POV)**

We were in Raph's work truck going over to Zach's house. Jimmy was over at Mikey and Irma's so that Raph and I were able to go with Molly to take pictures.

Look, this is my daughter's first school dance with an actual date and there is no way I am missing out on this experience with her.

Also earlier this week I got a call during my office hours at work from Sue Riley, Zach's mother, and she invited Raph and I to go out to dinner with her and her husband John, Zach's father, so we could all have a night out and be able to finally meet each other and talk over a nice dinner while Molly and Zach were out.

Even though trying to talk Raph into a couple's date situation like that is like pretty much pulling teeth, but I was able to talk him into it after me almost having to twist his arm.

I'm also hoping this might help Raph treat Zach a little nicer if he sees what Zach's parents are like. Not to mention the fact that I really want to meet Zach's parents.

Also, it was a polite invitation and Sue seemed like a really nice person and had nothing but nice things to say about Molly, practically singing Molly's praises if you ask me. She couldn't stop talking about _what a wonderful and beautiful daughter_ Raph and I had… I mean come on, how can we say no to that and not feel complimented by it?

Even though I was also kind of doing the same thing telling Sue what I thought about her son. I mean it 110% honestly when I say that I really like Zach. He is such a sweet and polite boy and he has the ability to make my daughter smile in a way that I've rarely seen.

That and… I don't know, there was something very _familiar_ about him to me but I can't quite put my finger on it, almost a sense of deja vu.

But anyway, he's a nice and polite guy who makes Molly happy, so I again just don't understand why Raph always has pure hate in his eyes when he sees Zach?

Well, maybe Zach's parents can sway him into the idea of Zach and Molly dating more than I can.

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

I heard the doorbell ring and I was making my way down the stairs. I knew it was probably for me… like almost 100% sure.

Bret already left to meet up with his friends at his girlfriend's apartment and my mom went with him to take pictures since this was Bret's last year of going to school dances. So, it was just me at home since my dad was on call at the fire station right now.

Also, Kaito was coming here to so we could walk to Zach's house for pictures together.

I walked up to the door and quickly looked at myself in the mirror before opening the door. I stopped for a second and my eyes went wide slightly when I saw Kaito standing there.

He was in a charcoal colored suit with a light blue dress shirt and dark blue tie and black leather dress shoes that you could see the light from our porch light reflecting off their surfaces.

I saw him standing there with a crooked smile on his face as he said playfully, "Konichiwa." I smirked a little back at him and reciprocated the same greeting, "Konichiwa."

We both let out a laugh. He kept looking at me and I said, "What are you staring at?" "Oh no, it's nothing. It's just that this is the first time I've ever seen you… _dressed up_." He says, his crooked smile growing on his face.

I was wearing my black and dark purple dress that I wore to homecoming last year. I tilted my head as I looked down at myself before looking back at him and saying, "I could say the same. But, why? Did I not fulfill your expectation for what you thought I'd look like for tonight?"

I was teasing him a little but then he grinned and replied, "On contrar, unsurprisingly you beyond exceeded my expectations... as usual." I smiled slightly, but I also rolled my eyes at his natural flirting and flattering routine that radiates from his personality.

"What about me? Do I _fulfill_ your expectations?" He inquired, still joking around with me with a slightly sly look on his face. I crossed my arms as I looked him up and down one more time before saying, "Well, you certainly know how to clean up nice. I will say that much." As much as I didn't want to fuel his ego, but… I'll admit it, Kaito looked _good_.

I looked down and saw him holding something. He caught where I saw looking and brought this small styrofoam box in front of him and opened it to reveal this blossomed and extremely elegant looking flower. The petals toward its center were a light pink and the petals surrounding those slowly got lighter until they were white on the outside.

It was beautiful.

"I was walking around Little Tokyo yesterday and I walked by this flower shop that just opened and I saw this and thought why not?" He said while smiling slightly at me and held it up, I saw this band underneath it and my eyes went wide in surprise.

_He got me a corsage?_

Okay, since Brad was… well, _Brad_ and never went to any dances with me and I've been going to dances up until now with Zach since middle school… I've never had anyone give me a corsage to go to a dance before. I held out my right hand as Kaito slipped the wristband over my wrist as I said, "Well, not that I'm not appreciative but, Kaito you really didn't have to do…" "No, I wanted to. I insist, besides I was the one who asked you and I figured this could make up for any time tonight that I could possibly step on your toes by accident." He said, smirking and trying to laugh at himself.

I smiled back and point out, "I thought we already solved that problem last week?" He smirked at me again and said, "Well, either way, I wanted to." I looked down and realized he was still holding onto my hand from when he put the corsage on me. I looked back up at him and I could feel my face turn red a little bit, but luckily I had a bit of makeup on for tonight to conceal most of it.

Kaito quickly looked back down at my hand. "It's a Lotus Blossom, very revered where I'm from and also part of my _lineage_, as you know." He explains, referring to when he told me the full story of his family's past and that Lotus Blossom was his grandmother's alias and calling card when she was an infamous kunoichi assassin and master thief.

I looked up at him and said, completely honestly, "I like it, Kaito. Really, it's beautiful." He glanced up and gave me a small half smile and I smiled a little back at him.

I was still smiling but I still couldn't help myself from looking down at my wrist, not knowing exactly what to think of it.

_**2 hours later**_

**(Molly's POV)**

We got to the dance about an hour ago, after both Zach's parents and my mom pretty much holding us hostage at Zach's house for pictures before we left.

After we were finally able to get away, we got to East Side High School and met up with some of Caitlyn's friends. Okay, I know it doesn't seem like me and a lot of people wouldn't expect it from me, but I really like dancing and I forgot how fun it was until now.

The last time I was at a school dance was when Kaito bruised several toes on my foot during a slow dance Freshman year.

But luckily I was free of that this time. There hasn't been a slow dance yet, but I don't think I'll have to worry about that with Zach, even though Zach's definitely no _Fred Astaire_, actually his dance moves are on the same level as the choreography of a bad 1980's music video.

But, Zach and I were just having fun with it and I was having a lot of fun. Actually, this is the most fun I've had in years by far.

As Zach and I kept dancing, I saw Zach slowly look away across from us and he just started staring at something with a peculiar expression. I looked over and I also just started staring when I saw Kaito and Caitlyn dancing together.

But it wasn't just the dancing, it was the way they were dancing together. Zach and I knew Caitlyn and Kaito have been hanging out together a lot lately and they told us they were going together to the dance, but Zach and I just didn't think much of it. But… I don't know.

They looked like they were pretty _close_ right now. It wasn't obnoxious or anything, but it did make me wonder.

Both Zach and I stopped when we realized that everyone around us started slow dancing as a slow song started playing. I saw Zach's hands slowly find their way to my waist and looked back up to see him smiling at me.

I smiled back as I put my hands on his shoulders and we kept dancing. As we kept moving in a slow circle, and I was mainly appreciating not having to worry about having my toes bruised again, Zach kept pulling me a little closer to him.

He was still smiling down at me and I slowly rested my head against his chest and smiled a little to myself.

Maybe my mom was right, I guess doing something normal instead of patrolling all the time every once and while is good for me.

_**5 minutes later**_

**(Kaito's POV)**

Caitlyn and I were still dancing and Caitlyn was smiling to herself and I was smirking at her as we kept dancing.

This is still kinda new to me. Up until mother and I moved to New York permanently after she married father, my life was very different compared to most people, well other kids when I grew up back in Japan.

Up until I moved here, I never had any experience going to school. Since mother and I lived in the mountains and far off from the nearest town and because my mother just insisted on it, I was homeschooled by her. When we went into town and I saw the other kids going to the local school and playing outside together… I always secretly wanted to be apart of it and… now I am.

Although as much as I do like to be on my own most of the time and have my solitude, it did feel kind of _freeing _and… liberating to be apart of something like this.

Just to be able to be normal and go to school and do things like this with nothing to hold me back.

Caitlyn and I kept dancing when I noticed her glance to the side and then she just... stopped.

Her eyes were fixed on something and progressively I watched her eyebrows furrowing together as her expression and body tensed up and I saw her hands slowly clenching into fists at her sides. Her hands were clenching so tight that, even in the darkness of the gym with nothing but the minimal lights coming from the DJ, her knuckles were stark white.

I was about to ask her what was up when I glanced to where she was looking and saw what was making her like this. Several yards away across the gym were two people, that I've never met personally, but I knew all too well who they were; Buffy Shellhammer and Brad Redmann, Caitlyn's ex-boyfriend.

I knew for sure it was them. I mean come on I shot arrows at the pictures Caitlyn wanted me to shoot at of Brad and almost everyone in the city knows who Buffy and her family are.

I kept looking at them and both of them were dancing, and being obnoxiously all over each, and that's saying a lot coming from me. They looked one phase away from just making out in the middle of the floor.

I looked at Caitlyn who had an overall tense expression, but her eyes were radiating anger. Then I saw her let out an indignant scoff as she looked at me and started, "Ugh, that two-faced, lying piece of…" "C'mon, let's go." I say and lead her out of the gym with me by her wrist and into the hallway, which only had a couple people spaced out, mainly people waiting for their dates or friends to come out of the bathroom.

She was in front of me as I watched her shut her eyes, still beyond angry.

I put my hands on her shoulders as she took a breath in and out before she said, "Dances are lame, he said… but not so lame now, apparently? That…" "Hey, just ignore them." I interrupt as I smoothed my hands down her arms until I grabbed her hands, trying to calm her down from her rant.

She took another deep breathe in and out before and I felt her grab my hands back as she finally looked at me and said, "I… I need to use the bathroom." She was about to walk away when I stopped her and said, "Hey, take a deep breath. Just go in, calm down and I'll meet you back out here, okay?" She nodded at me a little and gave me a forced half smile to try and hide how angry she was, and not that I blame her.

She went to the girl's side and I made my way into the boy's bathroom. I used the bathroom and decided to take the opportunity to wash my face.

I thought I was alone when I heard hard shoe soles approaching to my left as someone took the sink next to me, and I heard a snarky voice say, "So, where did Caitlyn pick you up from? I didn't know United States Apparel's making people now." I glanced to my left and I had to suppress myself as I saw who it was.

That snarky, sly grin and the rusty brown hair… I knew.

"No, and jokes on you because I'm not a natural born American, Brad." I say back, trying to maintain my composure as I kept looking at myself in the mirror. "Oh, are we on first name basis now? Because I don't know you as far as I know." He says back.

I just went with it as I replied curtly, "Well I'm Kaito, if you really need to know, and I know you because Caitlyn told me _everything_ about you." "_Everything_ as in what?" He replies back smoothly as he straightened his tie, almost trying to be naive with me and I felt a twinge in my stomach as my jaw tensed up, but I was able to balance myself out.

"Enough to know that you've never went to any dances until now, saying you didn't like them. So, what's changed?" I inquire, starting to sound passive-aggressive and snarky.

There was a moment of break in the situation.

"Well look, if there is one thing I learned, it's that you shouldn't do anything you don't want to without any _benefit_ attached, if you know what I mean?" He says, I saw him grinning at me and letting out a low chuckle as he started to straighten the cuffs on his dress shirt.

I gave him a look as I crossed my arms and said, "Enlighten me."

Brad looked over at me with a sly grin and said, "Oh, I think you know. By the way, just so you know, she's not going to _put out_ for you later tonight." I felt my fists and my body tense up as I slowly felt my blood vessels straining and pulsating in my head and it was taking everything in me to keep myself restrained.

But, by some miracle, I just kept up my composure and put my hands behind my back to keep myself restrained as I replied as evenly as I could, "Why would I expect something like that? Caitlyn said she wanted someone to go with her, so I went with her."

He scoffed at my response and replied, kind of snidely, "You've gotta be kidding me, right?"

"Look, I don't expect anything like that from Caitlyn. I'm here because she wanted someone to go with and just because she has some self respect and…" "Self respect, huh? Look, I dated her for almost a year and I took her out and she never did anything for me. She should've felt lucky that I even asked her out. Can't believe I wasted my time on her to be honest." He said indignantly and completely arrogantly.

I felt my throat swell up as my nostrils flared and my jaw locked up briefly as I gave him a hard look. I managed to keep my tone somewhat even but even my voice took on a slight edge as I said, "Okay, then why did you even date her then? And while we're on the subject why didn't you just break up with her instead of just playing her behind her back?"

Then he chuckled to himself at what I said before turning to look at me. He took a step closer and I had to continue to restrain myself as I just stared back at him with my still hard glare, wanting to know what excuse or explanation he could possibly have for what he did to Caitlyn.

"Listen to me, _pretty boy_. Unlike you, my family is one of the richest families in the city, meaning I can do almost whatever I want to what and whoever I want. Also, as far as I was concerned Caitlyn was stupid for not even noticing the _consequences_ of what happens when she doesn't _play the game_."

"Game? Are you serious?" I say, my voice feeling as sharp as a knife, as I practically angrily spat those words at him as every nerve in my body felt as if it combusted into flames by what he just said.

"Look, like I said, she should've felt lucky I even spat in her direction. Sure Caitlyn's hot but honestly that's all she has to offer. Why else would I ask her out? Not that it even matters anymore now that I'm with Buffy. Besides, our parents are friends, which means they approve of her and now my parents give me practically everything I want. Let's put it this way, for my seventeenth birthday, my dad got me a brand new sports car because I'm dating Buffy… and that's the perks of dating a hot chick who actually puts out and has my parents approval. But, I wouldn't expect someone middle-class like you or Caitlyn to understand." He said, his voice heavily radiating pompous arrogance, and I felt even muscle in me lock up as I stared him down and he was still grinning snidely in my direction, definitely trying to start something with me.

* * *

_I was about to turn and walk away when I spun back around and did an axe kick to his chin, knocking him against the wall behind him. _

_My blood was boiling in my veins from pure rage as I lunged at him and sent a jab to his throat and then to his stomach before delivering a quick and effective strike to side of his head_ _causing him to whack_ _his skull hard against one of the hand dryers, leaving a bloody gash on his head as I grabbed him and threw him to the ground and just started to repeatedly take calculated hits at his head until finally he was completely unconscious. _

_My chest was still heaving as I took one more jab before I finally got up and looked down at him, feeling satisfied that I gave him what he deserved._

* * *

I shook my head slightly, still processing that whole thing that I thought of doing… but I held it in. He just kept looking at me, his lips curled up into a grin at the fact that I wasn't doing anything to lash out at him… even though I really wanted to.

Then he scoffed indignantly and started to walk past me, but not before he pat me on the shoulder, making every muscle in my body tense up as I felt one more twig away from just snapping as he said, sounding snide, "Well, have fun with the _cold fish_ tonight."

I stood there locked up as I heard him walk out, still not believing what happened, and I'll admit that even though I know was right to not lose my temper, it was really difficult to restrain myself from doing what I wanted to in my head.

My father told me a saying that I was really trying to hold on too, "_The one who loses his temper, is the one that loses the battle."_

Sure, I knew Caitlyn's ex probably wasn't the… _best guy_ considering he cheated on her repeatedly behind her back for a couple months, but I just couldn't believe everything I just heard him say about her.

Okay, no one's perfect, especially not me, but I really have done nothing to be ashamed of.

Ever since Caitlyn told me she was lied to and cheated on… I don't know?

I've never had a girlfriend so I've never been in a relationship to get cheated on. But, to me lying is very hard to forgive and after finally seeing how much of an arrogant, pompous jerk, to put it as _nicely_ as possible, her ex was, I was having a really hard time trying to restrain myself from just giving him karma and show him that what goes around comes around for what he did to Caitlyn.

I stopped my thought process when some other guy walked in and I took a deep breath as I made my way out to find Caitlyn.

She's probably been waiting a while after me being in here for several minutes. So, I was surprised when I walked out and saw she wasn't there. But then she walked out a couple seconds later and looked less tense than before as she walked up to me but still pretty put out by what happened earlier.

"Are you okay?" I ask, wanting to know how she was. I wasn't going to tell her about my _encounter_. Even though now I'm definitely angry like she is, I don't want to add to anything on her end.

She gave me a slight smile, nodded, and said, "Yeah, sorry, I just needed a couple minutes to cool down."

I smirked as I said, "It's okay, I wasn't waiting long. Ready to go back in?" I offered my arm out to her with a smirk. I watched her slowly look up at me before smirking slightly back, linking her arm with mine and saying, "Let's go."

Hey, I'm not gonna let some arrogant jerk ruin anything.

Caitlyn and I came here to have fun and I'll be damned if we let some prig get in our way.

_**Later that night**_

**({No POV})**

Zach and Molly were holding hands and talking until they reached Molly's front stoop.

"So… does coffee tomorrow sound good?" Zach asks, sounding slightly hesitant. Molly gave Zach a slight look as she said, "Zach, when have I ever said no?" "So… does that mean yes?" He asks, smiling a little and rubbing the back of his neck. Molly smirked and rolled her eyes to herself as she scoffed before she went up on her toes slightly and kissed Zach lightly on the lips for a couple seconds.

Molly pulled away and said teasingly, "Does that answer your question?" That made both of them share a quiet laugh between them until both of them separated abruptly when the door opened and Raphael was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, with a hard expression on his face as he looked at them, well mainly at Zach.

Molly looked toward her dad before sighing slightly annoyed and looking back at Zach and saying, "So, guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Zach nodded and said, "Yeah, definitely."

Zach now looking slightly scared that Raphael was standing there staring him down. Molly walked past her dad into their house.

Zach started to turn and was about to walk down the steps to avoid Raphael when, "Hey."

Zach whipped his head behind him and saw Raphael with an indifferent look on his face as Raphael nodded his head once quickly at him. Zach didn't know exactly how to respond so he just nodded back.

Then Raph's expression shifted back to the intense look it had before as he slammed the front door shut, leaving a very confused Zach frozen and flabbergasted in front of the house as he processed the encounter.

* * *

Across town Kaito and Caitlyn were talking and laughing every now and then, the run in earlier seeming to have cleared away, and they were able to just enjoy the rest of the night.

Caitlyn and Kaito slowly approached Caitlyn's front door of her house. "So, what did you think of tonight? I know a high school dance probably isn't quite what you're used to." She points out, semi-teasingly. Kaito let out a slight laugh as he gave her a smirk and responded, "Why? What makes you think I didn't enjoy myself?"

"I never said you didn't. But for a guy who's a full fledge ninja, a high school dance must seem pretty low key compared to _vigilanting_ around the city." She points out again, still just messing with him.

She was caught off guard when Kaito grabbed one of her hands. She slowly looked up until her eyes widened when she made direct eye contact with Kaito. He was regarding her with a certain soft, yet serious look as he slowly raised her hand up into view and slowly but with a purpose pressed his lips to her knuckles, Caitlyn's face going up in color as Kaito maintained eye contact with her all the while as he said, grinning, "I had a great time, trust me. I had fun."

A completely taken aback Caitlyn, trying her best to recompose herself on the outside, finally nodded and let out a nervous, breathy laugh and said, "Yeah, me too." She looked away as if to try to continue to regain her composure until she felt a hand on her cheek.

She looked back only to be locking eyes with Kaito again, his face looking hazy yet also somehow focused, maybe even determined, as he leaned toward her slowly. He was slowly testing himself and felt a small twinge of success when he noticed her leaning toward him and shutting her eyes as she leaned closer toward him.

Kaito, slowly shut his eyes in response as he continued to lean in closer until his eyes immediately sprung open when something unexpected happened and the situation shifted when Caitlyn threw her arms around Kaito into a hug, completely putting a stop to the situation.

**(Kaito's POV)**

I just froze up confused. I had no idea how this happened from what was going on before.

But I slowly hugged her back, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

Then I heard her say toward my left ear, "Thanks for coming with me Kaito, you're a good friend." At that moment I had this sudden sensation surging through my stomach when she said that. It almost felt like someone stabbed me in the stomach with a rusty blade and kept twisting it around in me, stinging and almost painful, something I've never felt before.

I maintained my composure as I replied, "Yeah, no problem, Caitlyn." She backed away and went to her door and looked back at me and smiled a little as she gave me a slight wave. I just tried to smirk back and keep my cool as I gave her a wave before she disappeared into her house.

I just stood there, almost locked in place; completely lost in my thoughts. Almost as if my thoughts were consuming me, trapping and confusing me. Eventually I was able to get the capacity to finally move and I slowly walked down her front steps to the sidewalk.

But then… I just stopped.

My thoughts continued playing tug of war with my mind as I ran my hand through my hair and let out a forced breathy laugh, and a forced smile as I said, "Friend."

_Friend._

**Well, I hope this long chapter made up for my absence. Please, tell me what you thought of the interactions and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will have a bit more action. I just wanted to focus more on the pairings before getting more into the **_**vigilanting**_**.**


	31. Inquisition, part 1

**Hello again everyone! I'm not going to lie, this has been the most difficult semester of my life. I've been slammed down with so many exams that I've barely had any time to write until now. But, I'm so happy that I've been able write again lately. It really helped burn that stress away. Also, I just wanted to extend a big thank you to all of you for your patience with me on this story. It really means a lot. Anyway, since I've been away for a while and even though this happened a couple weeks ago, you know what? Screw it, I'm going to do it now because I waited so long for it. MONA LISA IS BACK BABY! FINALLY! Like I said, I know that episode was a couple weeks ago, but I was busy with school and didn't have time… so I'm doing it now. This season has started so epically amazing! So many 1987 references! April's yellow jumpsuit, Lord Dregg… Well, even though Lord Dregg from '87 was kind of always 'meh' to me. I mean, let's face it, he's basically the replacement shredder, but you still just look at him and think 'you're not shredder'. Although this new adaptation of him is pretty damn badass so I'm still giving him a shot. Now… I have been waiting my whole 20 year old life for this moment, so please, just let me have this. FINALLY MONA IS BACK! That episode was so awesome and this adaptation of her, while not the same as the original, was just as cool. Zelda Williams did such an amazing job voicing her and totally did Mona's character the justice she deserves. Robin Williams would be so proud. :) Anyway, Mona was such a badass warrior and I was totally eating it up. Seriously, I was glad my roommate went home for the weekend so I could completely nerd out in our dorm room about my favorite female TMNT character of all time reappearing without being judged. Lol. My only complaint was how they made her and Raph's relationship move a little too fast for my taste and made everything happen in just one episode. I would have prefered if they may be developed it over at least another episode before they kissed, but I still enjoyed seeing Ramona reappear without question. Also, it's been confirmed that Mona Lisa is going to come back according to one of the TMNT writers, so she isn't going to be a one and done character like in the '87 series! Sorry, for being so long winded guys, I just had to share my thoughts on this subject. Okay, I'm done now. Haha. Anyway, Enjoy! **

***One more thing, by popular request since ****_Forward Progressions_****, I've decided to add a particular interaction between ****4 particular characters****, you'll see what I mean and I really hope you guys enjoy it.***

**(Kaito's POV)**

I was doing my usual warm ups and trying to loosen my arms as I took hold of my juji ken in each hand, feeling the leather grip under my fingers, almost as if they were fusing together to treat my weapons as an extension of my being.

I took a couple moments to do a couple variations to make sure I was warmed up enough.

There were no classes today, so we were all just kind of doing our own thing. Mother went out to meet up with my Aunts, Kaya was taking a nap upstairs, so it was just father and I right now.

Father was doing the same warm ups across the room in the dojo.

I still never fail to be fascinated by my parents skills.

My mother's expertise with stealth and diversionary tactics and my father's skill as a swordsman. Sure myself and my parents are partial to and have an expertise with swords, but my father no doubt is, was, and always will be the best swordsman I've ever seen.

I always strive to be my best and while I'm definitely confident with my blades, I'm still nowhere near his level. But, this is why I do this. I want to make myself better and train with my father, to learn from him.

My father finished his warm up and looked over to me with his usual smile. "Ready?" He asks. I smirked back as I gave him a sharp nod and got myself in an attack stance and my father followed suit.

We both had our blades at the ready as we circled each other. Our feet taking calculated steps as we strategized and continued to study each other's every move. Finally, we both lunged and met half way, the clang of metal echoed around us as our weapons made that first initial contact.

We started to both exchange slashes and jabs at eachother as our sparring bout continued. We locked up again and I was trying to keep my mind in the game. No distraction, I have to stay focused, I need to stay focused.

Father took another slash at me and I ducked in time before bounding back several feet to collect myself.

_Thanks for coming with me Kaito, you're a good friend..._

I shook my head and noticed father charging at me and I blocked his attack.

_You're a good friend. _

Before I knew it I felt a sharp pain in my side when I felt father's foot connect into me with a very precise kick. I recoiled and managed to reset myself. I could still feel the residual impact of the kick in my side.

Father stopped and I could tell he was about to say something as he cocked his head in confusion, but I interrupted, "Keep going, I'm fine." He gave me a skeptical look before lunging at me and our weapons made the same echoed metallic pang as they made contact again.

I was struggling to keep my focus, it was like I was fighting two battles now. I have to stop. Come on Kaito. Ignore it.

_Good friend._

I was struggling as I pushed it down and tried to stay focused. I took an opportunity to take the offensive and took a swing at father, which he blocked.

_Friend..._

Father took another strike at me that I was barely able to block it in time.

**_Friend..._**

I blocked another slash.

**_Friend..._**

Ignore it. Stop it. Stop... Stop... STOP!

**_FRIEND!_**

I froze as I shut my eyes tight and grit my teeth in frustration as _that_ kept nagging at me. It kept echoing in my brain like an aggravating tape recording stuck on replay and then amplifying it through a tight cavern in a moutain. It was concentrated in my mind so I couldn't escape it as it kept squawking at me.

But, my distraction finally got the best of me as father swept my legs out from under me and I was wide eyed as I was looking up at him to see he was pointing his sword at my throat.

I was panting as I looked up at him. I thought father would be upset with me for my lack of focus, but instead I looked up and saw him looking at me, almost looking worried about me.

"Are you okay, Kaito?" He asks, sheathing his blades as he offered me a hand up, which I took as father helped me to me feet. I tried to recollect myself as I brushed it off and answered, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

But, then I saw the skeptical look that I expected from him, probably seeing through me; knowing I wasn't okay or acting like myself. Which I'll even admit that I'm not, ever since… I stopped that thought as I shook my head in a feeble attempt to gain control over my thoughts.

"Are you sure? You seem very… _off._ Is everything okay?" He asks, looking concerned for me. "Yes father, I'm fine. I'm… I'm just tired." I say, trying to come up with an excuse.

I was about to walk up the stairs to go up to my room when I stopped and turned around and started, "You know, it's just that for one second I thought that…" I let out a strained breath as my thoughts continued to pick at me before shaking my head and running my hand through my hair. Finally I was able to force a smile as I scoffed and continued, "Nevermind… I just need to lie down."

I started to just make my way upstairs when I heard father say, "Okay... sure son." He sounded very confused, but I just needed to be on my own to just... _collect_ myself.

But, no sooner that I walked up to my room that I stopped and looked at my yumi in the corner. I looked at my bed before looking back at my yumi. I grabbed my yumi and my yebira before making my way up to the roof.

Maybe if I just shoot… I can clear my head.

**_30 minutes earlier_**

**({No POV})**

April, Irma, Mona, and Karai were at a local coffee shop, casually sipping their drinks and talking.

Well, there was talking until Mona broke up the conversation when she said, "Okay, I've been patient about this and I think two years is long enough." Mona looked across from her to Karai with a slightly coy, yet determined grin spread across her face.

Karai was looking back at her with a very confused yet expectant expression and she finally responded on reflex, "What?" It was almost immediate as Mona did a quick glance to the ceiling before smirking and leaned forward a little as she finally asked, completely to the point, "What's Leo like... _in the bedroom_?"

Irma, who chose the wrong moment to take a sip of her cup of coffee, starting choking on it for a split second before coughing a little. Luckily the coffee shop was crowded and no one was paying attention to the interaction, but that still didn't stop Irma from looking around in a paranoid fashion before looking at Mona and saying, looking embarrassed, "Mona, seriously? Now?!"

Mona brushed it off as she said, "Oh come on, Irma. No one is even paying attention to us. Besides, I've been curious about this question for almost 18 years and she's the only one that Leo has been with since he was practically living like a_ chastised monk_ in the lair until 2 years ago. Besides, haven't you ever been kind of curious about it?"

"No, not really." Irma responded immediately, looking red faced and extremely uncomfortable.

Even though Mona and Irma have been best friends since April introduced them back when they were 16 and Mona respects the fact that Irma isn't as _open_ as her and April when it comes to talking about _intimate detail_, but Mona always couldn't help but find it slightly ironic that Irma, the one with the most kids out of the four of them, is the most reserved when it comes to talking about sex. Because in Mona's mind, "_It's not like the stork brought them._"

But, either way, Mona respected Irma's privacy about that subject… that and as much as she's oddly curious about what makes Mikey, a grown man who Mona and April still see as a slightly clueless and adorable little brother, _sexually appealing_ in private situations to Irma? Then again, Mona simultaneously thinks that subject is probably better left unanswered.

Mona just looked back toward Karai, waiting for an answer. In many ways, and Mona never really knew why this was something she always really wanted to know about Leo, a guy she's never liked as anything other than a brother.

She never felt any kind of physical anything toward Leo. Their relationship and chemistry has always been a platonic brother/sister best friend relationship; so why would she want to know about it?

Well, Mona just kind of put into her usual nature as a scientist, or being a total snoop, whichever one, is always why she's always wanted to know this about Leo.

In her mind, Leo was a guy who, although a strong and brave leader, is the epitome of sweet and pretty mild mannered in everyday situations. Actually Leo has always somehow seemed almost _virtuous_ as well and Mona just could never personally picture what exactly he was like when he and Karai are together in that intimate sense.

Karai just glanced down at her tea, not saying anything, but her lips were quirked up into slightly coy and almost playful smirk. She let out a low chuckle, almost amused by the question, as she said, "Well… good question."

Karai glanced back up at Mona, who was looking at her intently to elaborate. Even April, who hasn't even said a word this whole time, also secretly wanted to know.

You'd think as a reporter April would be the one asking these kinds of questions, but in situations like this, April just lets Mona handle it. Sure April is stubborn, opinionated, and is never afraid to ask questions inside and even outside of work when she's talking to Donnie or their girls at home.

But when she hangs out with Mona, April almost feels meek, which is _not_ a word she would ever use to describe herself, when compared to Mona's _strong_ personality. Mona is _never _shy about saying what she thinks about or to anything or anyone.

If Mona has something she wants to say... then she'll say it.

But that was one of the things April always liked about their friendship, that and it gave her a chance to sit back and get answers for _interesting topics_ like this_._

Karai straightened up casually in her seat, taking another sip of her tea, before she hinted, almost mysteriously, "Well, let's just say Leo's exactly what you would and wouldn't expect… and neither of those are necessarily _bad_. Well, if you know what I mean?"

Karai even added a subtle wink to the end of her statement before chuckling to herself a little and taking another sip of her tea, almost looking amused by April and Mona's expressions and both of them looking like they were trying to figure out exactly what she meant.

Meanwhile Irma was sitting in her chair, looking almost like she wanted to turn herself inside out and be anywhere else but there at the moment.

**_1 hour later_**

**(Mona's POV)**

Irma and Karai left about half an hour ago, so it was just April and I like usual. This is what I don't like about her and Donnie living in upstate New York, because April and I are only able to see each other once a month when she comes in for work.

It makes me miss the days back when we were like 16 and 17 and we'd literally hang out almost every day, but I guess it makes me appreciate when we are able to see each other now more.

We were both talking and laughing and eventually the laughing died down.

"Well, anyway, how's everything at home? Same as usual?" April asks nonchalantly. I couldn't stop from smirking a little to myself at where this could be leading. April caught my expression and said, "What's going on?"

I stirred the swizzle stick in my cup casually, almost enjoying the fact that I had information that she doesn't know about yet and I was almost taunting her with it. It's been so hard for me to keep this from April, because I know she of anyone would love to hear this.

"Actually, I have _something_." I allude, still leading her on. April looked like she was in a state of total confusion before her expression turned expectant as she waved her hands at me a little, like she was motioning for me to elaborate, before saying, "And…"

My smirk grew on my face as I was trying to keep myself contained before I started, "Well, Molly's been seeing someone…"

April's expression immediately dropped before she slammed her hands down on the table, her face now a mixture shock and excitement before she immediately moved to the chair next to me and said, "Tell me everything! Who is he? What's he like? And how did they meet?"

I couldn't stop myself from smiling and pouring out all the details about Molly dating Zach.

I knew this was something April wanted to hear about. April has always thought of Molly as almost another daughter to her and I knew the prospect of Molly dating would be something she would completely eat up.

I told her about how they met through working at the dojo when Leo hired him and how, even though I never knew for sure, I told her how I was pretty sure her and Zach probably had a little bit of a _lip lock scenario_ on the beach at _Coney Island_.

"So, how long has this been going on?" April asks, still completely eating this up. I braced myself before responding, "About… almost a month and a half."

Then, as I was expecting, she smacked me on the arm and said, "And it took you this long to tell me?!" "Hey, excuse me for wanting to tell you in person. Besides, do you know how hard it was for me not to tell you over the phone? That and I wanted to have _photographic proof._" I allude before showing her some of the pictures that I took last week when Molly went to homecoming with Zach.

I probably went a little overboard, but Molly never dresses up, and not to seem biased as her mother, but she looked beautiful. Molly may not be as into fashion as me, but she did inherit my ability to know what looks good and, more importantly, she knows what looks good on her.

I gave her the money to go dress shopping since she grew out of her old dress, even though I had to force her to take it since she actually likes to use money she gets from work, but that's a good sign that Raph and I raised our daughter to be independent. Molly came home with this dark green dress that made her look completely stunning but also still look completely _her_. I still remember the look on Zach's face when she walked through his front door. It's still something I still can't keep myself from smiling about when I think about it.

But, Zach looked pretty handsome himself all dressed up.

What? I'll admit it. If I was Molly's age and I never met Raph… I probably would've had a crush on Zach. And April even agreed with me, so I'm not the only one who would admit it.

That and we both agreed that Molly and Zach looked really good together.

April kept going through the pictures and smiling the entire time. Well until she looked at me and said, "So… he's still alive, right?" Her tone was teasing now, and I knew she was referring to Raph. I shoved her on the arm slightly before letting out a slight sigh and responding, "So far yes, I've been able to make Raph _behave_. He's been getting a _little_ better, but he still looks at Zach like he wants to eat him alive. But, Zach still comes over, so I guess that's some consolation."

Honestly, I'm still surprised that Zach comes over despite Raph trying to intimidate and scare him out of the house.

"Sounds pretty promising to me." April teasingly points out. I let out a short laugh before saying, "Well, I definitely give him full credit there, if he's willing to deal with Raph just to see Molly. But still, I just want Raph to cut it out because Zach does not deserve it. You seriously have to meet him, April. He is such a sweetheart, you have no idea."

I mean that, Zach's just a completely sweet boy. Also, he just has kind of this adorable/handsome yet with a little bit of a nerdy charm to himself that I just find so familiar and just likeable.

When I see the way I see he and Molly are together when I do my _mom recon_ on them in the den from the archway when they're watching a movie together and I see them cuddling together on the couch, it's just so cute yet also completely genuine when I see them together.

Also in the 16, almost 17, years Molly's been alive… I've never seen her smile as much as she does now.

I mean, Molly hasn't changed completely, she still acts like herself in the real ways. But, I feel like ever since she started hanging around Zach, she's put her tough guard a little and had her sweeter side brought out of her a little more and I can completely tell just by the way I see Zach look at her that he completely adores her.

Which again is why I don't understand Raphael acting like a complete... well, what does it matter? What am I going to do?

I'm just happy my daughter is happy and is with a guy who makes her happy. I'd say that's enough happiness to be going around.

**_Later that night_**

**(Molly's POV)**

"Hey guys, you're never gonna guess." I looked over and saw Zach climb up on the roof holding what looked like the folder he usually brings intel in. Zach's kind of become the _informant_ of the team.

Especially now that we have this whole situation with the Italian and Asian gangs having _something_ going on.

Now that Shredder's gone, the crime scene has been well… boring.

Up until now, it's just Kaito and I taking on thieves and thugs that weren't really much of a challenge.

It only started to get interesting when Hun took over the Purple Dragons and then once Zach told us about Don Turtelli and the new Italian mob… things got _a lot_ more interesting.

"What's up?" I say as I walk over to where Zach was setting stuff out from the folder.

"Well, I think I finally got a possible lead for us. Hey Kaito, are you coming?... Kaito?" Zach asks, after Kaito didn't answer for a couple seconds.

Zach was looking past me so I turned my head and saw Kaito sitting on the catwalk of the billboard. One of his legs was hanging down and his other leg was pulled up to his chest. His arms were resting on top of his flexed knee and he looked like he was staring off into the skyline, his expression blank and completely zoned out. He seemed like he was completely off in another world.

"Kaito?" I say, trying to get his attention.

He jerked his head a little before whipping his head in our direction and saying, looking like he just returned to reality, "Sorry, what were you saying?" "Personally, I'd rather know what you were just thinking." I say, just messing with him.

Kaito quickly jumped off the billboard and lightly landed on his feet as he brushed off what I said and replied, trying to sound nonchalant, "It's nothing. So, what's going on?"

I gave Kaito a suspicious look before just shrugging it off. I'll think about it later.

I looked back toward Zach as he put out the last thing from the folder.

"Okay, remember how I told you guys that I hung out around Don Turtelli's hideout for a little bit of recon? Well, I found out something listening to Joey Turtelli and another one of Don Turtelli's goons talking and I found out that tonight there's…"

"Hey! Guys! You dudes still up there?!"

Kaito and I both looked at each other, both of us really confused and surprised.

"What's going on?" Zach says, sounding totally confused and having no idea what was going on.

"Was Uncle Mikey supposed to come tonight?" Kaito says quietly and really confused. I shook my head slowly as I replied, just as confused, "No."

"Guess who's the best uncle ever and got you dudes piz… za." Uncle Mikey just stood there, holding a pizza box, staring at us. He kept looking at us until I noticed he was looking right next to me at Zach.

"Uh, dudes… what's going on?" Uncle Mikey says, still looking totally confused.

**Oh, cliffhanger, I know, I'm horrible. Haha. But, looks like Zach gets the pleasure of meeting 'Uncle Michelangelo'. lol. (; Which should be interesting. This chapter came out slightly longer than I was expecting and I didn't want to make it entirely too long so I decided to stop it here and continue it into another part next chapter. But, seriously, thank you guys for reading and being so supportive of this series from when I started. Actually the 3 year anniversary of the_ Flirting with the Enemy_ series will be in February, which is totally crazy yet completely amazing. It seriously makes my day everytime when you guys send me a PM, review, or even just seeing that you took the time to just read over these past almost 3 years. Just thank you, you guys are so amazing. Anyway, have a good one and have a lovely weekend all!**

**Stay classy!**

**Dexter1995**


	32. Inquisition, part 2

**Hello again everyone! My final exams are over and now I can finally write again! :D I got so many reviews on the last chapter and I am so, so glad to know that you all are still enjoying the story. Just thank you to all of you so much. Now to pick up where we left off from last chapter. Enjoy!**

**(Molly's POV)**

We were all still just standing and staring at each other, well Uncle Mikey was still staring at Zach.

Kaito and I kept exchanging looks out of the corner of our eyes, still having no idea why Uncle Mikey was here. Usually when my parents or any of my aunts and uncles come on patrol, they usually tell us they're coming. So seeing Uncle Mikey here is definitely a surprise.

Then again my Uncle is the king of being spontaneous, which I used to kind of like a lot when I was little.

Although I'm not sure if I really like the _spontaneity_ at this very moment, and I could tell Kaito was feeling the same as we both simultaneously glanced back at all Zach's intel on the A/C unit behind us, but luckily Uncle Mikey was completely fixated on Zach standing next to us. Uncle Mikey looked back at Kaito and I, still looking completely beyond confused, before saying, "Dudes, what's going on?"

He didn't give us a chance to speak as he walked over to Zach and just looked at him, and Zach leaning away slightly and looking a little weirded out about Uncle Mikey invading his space before Uncle Mikey looked back at me and Kaito.

His expression now in a state of complete confusion as he said, "This isn't another kid that's been hidden forever is it?"

I knew what he was talking about, since the last time I saw him this confused was when he saw Kaito for the first time. Even though the logic behind his question made no sense to me, but I just shook my head as decided to explain.

"No Uncle, this is Zach. He's a new vigilante and just joined the team. He's cool. Zach, this is our Uncle Michelangelo." Before Zach could do anything, Uncle Mikey looked back at Zach, and I really wasn't sure what I was expecting to happen.

The only people in our family who know about Zach and the fact that he goes out at night with Kaito and I are my parents and Kaito's parents, so Uncle Mikey is the first person out of that circle to meet Zach.

But then Uncle Mikey smiled and said, "Ah, _Zach-Attack_, I like it! Nice to meet ya, dude. I'm Michelangelo, aka the cool uncle, but you can just call me Mikey." Zach slowly smiled and held out his hand as he greeted like he usually does, "Nice to meet you too, sir."

Then Uncle Mikey looked at Zach's hand before shrugging off the handshake and saying, "Hey dude, c'mon. Bring it in!" Uncle Mikey immediately grabbed Zach's hand and Zach's eyes went wide as he suddenly pulled Zach in for a bro hug causing me to reflexively look away and cringe in embarrassment.

"That's a pretty sweet outfit, brah. Where'd ya get it?" I heard Uncle Mikey say. "Uh… I made it." Zach answers back awkwardly, sounding a little taken aback.

Okay, I love my Uncle Mikey, he's a very nice man and anyone can say whatever they want… but, Uncle Mikey is a really talented man. A very eccentric and weird man, but a talented man nonetheless, mainly as a ninja.

Actually when I was a kid and I was trying to find which weapon was going to be _my_ weapon, he actually had a hand in helping me find it and teaching me to how to use it... but right now I'm just hoping his overly outgoing attitude isn't going to freak out Zach too much.

By the time I looked back, they were separated and Uncle Mikey was just standing there smiling ear to ear as he said, "C'mon, you guys too." He stretched his arms out, wanting a hug, and I slowly stepped forward and gave him a hug, still feeling beyond confused as to why he was here.

"Uncle, what are you doing here?" I ask, wanting to know why he decided to make a _surprise visit_ tonight before we stopped hugging and said, "What? I can't hang with my niece and nephew? Kaito, c'mon, you too man." Kaito smirked, looking amused, as he gave Uncle Mikey a hug.

"But, seriously, I had the week off this week and I found my chucks in the back of the closet, so when your Aunt Irma came home from the coffee thing with your mom and aunts, we tag teamed watching the kids so I could go out tonight and do some _ninjaing_. That and I wanted to see you dudes." Uncle Mikey explains and smiles at us and then looked back at the pizza box that he dropped on the ground and smiled.

While he was distracted, I glanced over back at the intel and noticed Zach was looking at me. I put on an urgent expression as I nodded toward the intel spread out on the A/C unit, hoping with everything in me that he'd get the gist. Luckily, Zach gave me a quick nod back and tried to get over and take everything out of eye shoot.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. I haven't had 'zah' from Antonio's in forever." Uncle Mikey says as he opened the box and grabbed a piece of pizza and looked like he was about to take a bite when he got this curious look on his face and tilted his head.

He was looking past me and I felt my stomach tensing up when I realized he probably noticed what was going on behind me. "Oh yeah, so what were you dudes looking at?" He asks and tried to take a step forward and I was almost about to do something when Kaito stepped in.

"It's nothing Uncle, trust me. Zach just had some maps to reroute our patrols. We were actually about to split up when you got up here." Kaito botches, but luckily it seemed to work because Uncle Mikey seemed to buy it because he just walked away to put the pizza box down.

Zach walked back over to us and I looked back at Kaito.

"So, what do we do now?" Zach asks, his eyes looking back and forth between me and Kaito, seeing which one of us had some kind of plan or idea.

I was wracking my brain to come up with something when Kaito just interrupted my thoughts and said, "Okay, I'll just take Uncle Mikey with me on some botched route. I can keep him distracted and who knows we might even run into some criminals on the way. Zach, you know what's going on. You and Molly go to wherever you have to and explain the intel you have to Molly on the way and fill me in later. Cool?"

Zach and I just nodded in agreement.

Alright, even though we really don't have a leader and Kaito and I always like to take turns taking the lead with plans and missions, but I do have to admit… if we did have to pick a leader… Kaito would definitely be our leader, without a doubt.

_**Several minutes later**_

I was letting Zach take the lead as I followed since I had no idea what his intel was or even what it had to do with anything since Uncle Mikey showed up right when he was about to tell us.

But, we managed to appease him by eating pizza with him and Kaito's keeping him occupied.

But I know what you're thinking, why do we want to keep this whole Purple Dragons and Italian Mob situation to ourselves and not tell our parents and aunts and uncles?

It's because I, or we, know what would happen if we told them something big like this was happening, especially my dad. Once they knew, we knew that Uncle Leo and my dad would want to join us and to help.

But, Kaito and I worked really hard to prove that we can handle the city ourselves and we want to keep proving that we aren't kids anymore and that we can do it on our own.

Also, come on, it's just street gang stuff.

If my dad and uncles were able to take on Shredder and aliens, I think Kaito, Zach, and I can handle Don Turtelli's gang and the Purple Dragons on our own.

Zach and I eventually got to Chinatown and stopped on this roof top that looked down on the abandoned Fortune Cookie Factory, aka the Purple Dragon's hideout. Zach was still looking down at the factory.

"So… what's going on? I thought you said you heard something from Joey Turtelli, so what are we doing here?" I ask, confused as to why we're here and not Little Italy.

Zach whipped his head toward me and gave me a slightly awkward smile and rubbed the back of his neck about the fact that he still hasn't explained yet.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Well, like I was saying earlier, I heard Joey Turtelli talking with this other guy from the mob outside and I heard him saying that his sister Teresa was going to be at the fortune cookie factory tonight supervising a 'shipment'." He explains vaguely, putting the word 'shipment' in quotes with his fingers.

I quirked up an eyebrow, completely intrigued, as I inquired, "A shipment of what?" Zach shrugged and said, "I… I actually don't know?" Then Zach looked back toward the factory, looking very interested and determined, as he said, "But that's what we're going to find out."

I nodded in agreement as we started our stake out.

_**On the other side of town**_

**(Kaito's POV)**

I was still on the other end of town with Uncle Mikey.

We both decided to split up and meet back up later to cover more ground.

The activity was light, pretty much nothing actually. But, it is almost November and the weather is getting a lot colder, which means less criminal activity.

Criminal activity in a big city like New York is like water when it comes to the weather. Once the cold weather hits… it freezes. Late fall and winter is Molly and I's slow season for crime fighting, which is a double edged sword.

On one hand, the crime rate goes down in late fall all the way through the winter. But on the other hand, it makes Molly and I bored out of our minds when we have nothing to do and are forced to wait until the weather warms up to have activity.

I kept running and glancing down to the near empty streets below, even though there was nothing there.

I kept running until I finally hit my dead end when I got to the final building in the line and ended up standing and staring at the Hudson River. I just kept looking at the water and hearing it flowing below me amongst the occasional passing cars on the street.

The moonlight was reflecting off the water, giving what many would call a murky, bleak river some life.

I felt like I should have gone back to meet up with Uncle Mikey… but I didn't, I was stuck there as I just kept staring at the water.

Eventually, I just almost mindlessly sat down so my legs were hanging over the edge of the building's roof top as I continued to stare at the water. I was trying to concentrate on the river, trying to attempt to not think about it and force it to the back of my brain.

But, it was futile, I kept fighting to push it down but then it fought me back until it was back to where it was and where it's been since… I gave up as I let it consume me and eventually let out a frustrated sigh in a feeble and pathetic attempt to release the tension before scrunching my eyebrows together and putting my hands over my face.

I let out yet another defeated sigh. I seriously have no idea what is going on with me.

I have not felt this tense since I was 14 and had my whole life twisted around when I found out the truth about myself and finally met my father and also struggling to forgive my mother for lying to me. Sure this wasn't as bad as I felt in that situation then, but… this was different.

I have never felt anything like this before, ever, about anything, or _anyone_.

Alright, I need to be honest with myself and just let it out, because this week has literally been my own personal mental hell for me.

Almost two months ago, when I met Caitlyn and I flirted with her, which still makes me feel a like an idiot because I had no idea she had a boyfriend then, but we got past it and we had that night playing games at the arcade together, that was one of the most fun and normal things I have ever done and we actually started to become friends and I was happy to actually have her as a friend then.

Even when we didn't actually start hanging out a lot more until her whole _break up situation_, I was still happy to call her a friend and I just wanted to help her.

But… that was before, _that _night, when I saw her shoot… and she was a really, really good shot and she said she liked archery too. I was shocked. I thought it was really cool to finally have someone else who liked my favorite activity as much as me.

After I saw her shoot and how good she was, all I wanted to do was offer her lessons and give her tips to make her already good shot, great. I looked forward to it every night when she came over to hang out.

We really started trusting each other and even though we were only just getting to be close friends for barely a month, I felt the same trust with her like I felt with someone I've known for years and she felt the same way with me.

She actually listened to my whole messed up story and the whole time I thought she was literally going to think I was crazy and walk away, but she didn't... and she actually was… _okay_ with it and kept that secret and seemed like she really wanted to help me.

After that… ugh, that was when things started to get really… _different_.

It especially started that night she made me dance with her on the rooftop, then I ended up making an idiot of myself when I stepped on her foot and thought she was going to give up on the idea of me taking her to a dance, but then we did that _improvised_ slow dancing… I don't know.

We kept getting closer as we were dancing and joking around with each other, and then it all stopped when we just looked at each other and we both seemed like we were getting to something when both of us started getting even _closer_ to each other.

Then, just like that time before when we were holding hands, she stopped it at the last minute and ended up just giving me a hug before going home.

Sure I was confused, but it didn't mean that much to me at the time, but it only made me want to show her that I was serious. So, that was why the night of the dance… I wanted to do something, I felt the compulsion to do something for her.

Okay, I know I told her me getting her the corsage was a 'spur of the moment decision', that was a complete lie. I knew that flower shop opened and I wanted to do something special for her to show her how… ugh, fine. I'm tired of trying to deny it and trying to ignore it. I need to just admit it to myself.

I like Caitlyn… a lot, and I mean I really, really like her.

I know this sounds maybe kind of stupid and possibly crazy coming from me because I had no idea this was possible. But, I have never felt this way about anyone before her and that is why I have no idea what to do.

She's just so cool and pretty and fun... and as much as I try to stop, I can't stop thinking about her.

So, when we had that _slow dancing situation_ and she took my offer for me come with her to her school dance, I wanted to do something for her, something unique. So I decided to go to Little Tokyo and get her a lotus blossom as a corsage… and she really looked like she liked it.

Sure the night didn't go completely smoothly since her… _ex_ was there… I don't even want to think about that. But other than that, that night at the dance went great. We were dancing together the whole time and I was having more fun than I've ever had in my life, and we were getting _really_ close.

Everything from that to when I walked her home was going fantastic.

We were laughing and talking and then when we got to her door and I decided to just go for it. I took the situation down a little and then, it started happening. We were both leaning in closer to each other and then… she hugged me. Sure, I was thrown off, but I wasn't going to hold it against her and I wasn't going to fight hugging her.

But, then she said… My toes reflexively curled in my boots and my teeth grit together just thinking about what she said as that wave of frustration wracked over my whole body.

It wasn't even just frustration, well yeah I'm frustrated, but mainly it… _hurts_.

It hurts every time I think about it.

It's just that same painful feeling as I always imagined being stabbed in the stomach feels like. Then having that stabbing feeling intensified by someone twisting the blade in my stomach around... repeatedly.

I haven't seen her since that night almost a week ago. She's been at her dojo training for a karate competition tomorrow the whole week so we haven't been able to hang out.

But, as much as I'm frustrated and I feel like I should feel something negative toward her, I don't, and I _can't_. I just can't stop liking or caring about her, because I still do, a lot.

It's like this made how I feel about her even more _there_. Especially since we still talk a lot.

She messages me during her passing periods when we're at school everyday and she even called me last night before I had to go on patrol just because she couldn't come over and wanted to just talk. I actually really don't like talking on the phone at all because if I want to talk to someone, I'd rather to do it in person. But I actually talked on the phone with her… for over an hour! I have never, ever done that in my entire life.

I'm just really confused.

After all those times we were hanging out together and that night at the dance, I just really thought that she… I don't know.

I just don't know exactly what to do.

_**Back in Chinatown**_

**(Molly's POV)**

Zach and I were still staked out watching the factory, waiting for Teresa Turtelli and some 'shipment' of something to show up. But, we've been waiting almost 2 hours and Zach and I were just taking shifts watching to keep fresh eyes on the factory and keep both of us from getting bored. It was my turn to watch and Zach was sitting nearby.

I kept hearing a clicking sound and seeing some movement out of the corner of my eye. When I glanced to my right, I saw Zach fiddling with some device in his hands using a small screwdriver.

I glanced at the factory, just to make sure nothing was still happening, before walking over in Zach's direction to see what was going on.

As I got closer, I got a better look at what he was doing. He had this crude looking device in his hands that he was fiddling with. It was oval in shape with wires sticking out of it's plastic casing. It was a device I remembered all too well.

It was the sound device that made Kaito and I almost go deaf.

Zach stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. "Oh sorry, what's up? Is something happening?" He says, getting up and looking around urgently. "No, nothing's happening. Working on an _invention_?" I say, smirking a little.

Zach smiled slightly and let out a slight laugh as he said, "Well, I can't take credit for it. I'm not an inventor at all. I may be total nerd when it comes to electronics but I'm more of a _dabbler_. I don't have enough creativity to be an inventor, or the skill for it, but I'm good at rewiring stuff that I find lying around. This is actually just a toy police communicator from my old junior detective kit that I got for my 10th birthday and found out that it creates a high sound frequency when I wire it right and connect it to the microphone from the kit." He says, showing me the device.

I crossed my arms and quirked up an eyebrow with a smirk as I sarcastically recalled, "Trust me, I remember that little _surprise_ from you."

Zach bit his lip as his face turned red, looking embarrassed, as he remembered that time Kaito and I cornered him and he threw that same sound device at us. And that left me with my ears ringing until two days after I experienced the effects of device's high frequency noise.

"Oh yeah, again, I'm really sorry about that." He apologizes, still looking guilty about it. I shrugged and smiled a little as I said, "Zach, come on, you of anyone should know that I'm over it."

Zach looked at me slowly and I saw him slowly smile a little at me. Before I could react I glanced down when I felt and saw his free hand grab one of mine. I glanced back up slowly and saw Zach looking down at me with a small smile. His face was slightly red, but he kept looking at me and smiling. I slowly smiled a little back at him.

We kept up what we were doing until both our heads turned abruptly to face the sound of tires moving against the asphalt of the street.

Zach and I tried to subtly make our way to the edge and observe what was going on below us. We looked over the edge and noticed an expensive black sports car that was closely followed by a large and conspicuous-looking black van.

Finally, this looks interesting.

**So… looks like Zach and Molly are close to finding some more connections on what the Purple Dragons and Italian Mob are up to. Also, it's been awhile since I've done a Kaito monologue, which I actually really enjoy doing. You guys, who have read the stories before this one, know that I really like to take advantage of a POV writing style. I just really like it because it really gives me that added challenge as a writer and forces me to put myself in that character's shoes and tap into their personalities to make everything sound like how they would think and act in a situation. I especially wanted to tap into this when it comes to Kaito at this point in the story. Luckily since Kaito is Karai and Leo's son, I really wanted to make him the character that he is as this guy who has many attributes from Leo yet also has parts of him that he inherited from Karai. One thing I really wanted to tap in on was Kaito's personality as a **_**flirt **_**and** **a**_** tease**_**. Okay, I am a person who really doesn't like how a lot of people stereotype women as **_**teases**_ **who lead guys on… and the reason I really don't like when people say things like that is because that it can go both ways. Guys can be teases too. Which is why I represented Kaito the way he is to go against that stereotype. Kaito is the kind of guy who, although a very nice and decent guy overall, has kind of a chip on his shoulder in the way that he knows girls like him and think he's good looking and takes advantage by almost **_**flirting for sport**_ **and leads girls on by just flirting and walking away and just weirdly enjoys the satisfaction of it. And although he won't admit it out loud, he does kind of eat up being a tease. Which is why I knew that Kaito genuinely wanting a girl to be his girlfriend wasn't going to be as easy as just meeting each other and calling it a day. He needed something more and I really had to put myself in his shoes with one question: **_**What in Kaito's mind would just completely break him down mentally and emotionally about finally meeting a girl he genuinely wanted?**_ **Which is why I wanted to form Caitlyn to be the girl that goes completely against everything Kaito is used to from girls. Unlike every other girl Kaito's flirted with, Caitlyn was the first girl to just **_**completely**_ **flat out reject him when they first met each other and that made Kaito reach beyond the point of confusion. Then as Kaito hung out with her more, he realized that he literally met a girl that was pretty much like something out of his ultimate fantasies and not just on a superficial level like he's physically attracted to her, but they have a lot in common with each other. Caitlyn's a girl who's extremely into martial arts, interested in Japanese culture, and loves archery just as much as he does. But then, when he tries to 'put the moves' on her and wanting to be more than friends… he ends up getting stuck a Friend Zone type situation with her. Which I totally feel the pain there since I am definitely no stranger to the **_**Friend Zone**_ **and I am sure there are many of you reading who know the feeling as well. What will come of it and… what's Caitlyn's take on the situation? Anyway, thank you so much for reading and Merry Christmas! :)**

**Stay Classy my lovely readers!**

**Dexter1995**


	33. Hesitation

**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you all had a very nice holiday. Anyway, this continues from where the last chapter left off. Enjoy! **

**(Kaito's POV)**

I still had time before I had to meet back up with Uncle Mikey. But I was glad to have a little more time. I wasn't quite ready to go home yet anyway.

I just kept running across the rooftops and, like I usually do when I'm just wandering around, I ended up in Little Tokyo. Ever since mother and I moved here, I've always liked coming here to get that feeling of _familiarity_ from home.

I mean, not that I don't like New York. I do, it's where I have my family and my father is from here. But, that still doesn't mean that I don't miss Japan sometimes.

After all it was where I was born and spent the first 14 years of my life, but Little Tokyo has enough to give me a little piece of my old home. That and sometimes I enjoy being able to speak in Japanese with people other than just people in my family, even if it's just with shopkeepers.

Although Mr. Teshima, this old man who runs the specialty store where I get my candy and soda, is a pretty cool guy and he likes to joke around with me about the fact that if it weren't for me, he'd probably be out of business.

I kept going along the rooftops until I stopped and glanced below. I kept glancing at all the small businesses until I settled my gaze on one in particular.

_Hmm…_

_**Back in Chinatown**_

**({No POV})**

Molly and Zach were both staked outside the fortune cookie factory and slowly started to make their way over to the upper level windows since the sports car and the van pulled around to the back of the building and; therefore, can obviously no longer be seen from across the street.

Right as they reached the rooftop next door to the factory, Molly took a couple steps back before running forward and leaping to the catwalk silently next the windows to scout around.

Molly wasn't concerned about being seen. One, most of the gang usually hangs out around the ground floor of the factory and two, the windows were so old, dirty, and covered in cobwebs that it was hard to see anything clearly through them. However, Molly smirked when she noticed one of the bottom hatches of the windows was open.

Molly looked back over at Zach and nodded, giving the okay that they had a way of looking and listening in. Zach nodded back and Molly cringed when Zach landed on the metal catwalk.

Unlike the tabi boots that Molly and Kaito wore, Zach still wears his hard sole, steel toe boots. Now, technically, when it came to combat and water-tightness in the rain, Zach had the advantage; however, his boots aren't built for stealth and tend to make a lot more noise.

Luckily, no one seemed to hear the noise.

Molly put her finger up to her lips, signalling him to take quieter steps, causing Zach to nod back and almost tip-toe over as he crouched next to Molly and they both looked inside and were filled with intrigue by what they saw.

On the ground floor, amongst the other Purple Dragons, was Teresa Turtelli; along with two other men in well pressed suits, fedoras, and darkly tinted sunglasses; standing in front of Hun.

Faint conversation was heard below.

Hun was looking at Teresa, his expression unreadable and his eyes hiding behind a pair of sunglasses like usual. He then proceeded to cross his arms before speaking, his tone sounding expectant and even, "So… do you finally have it?"

The corners of Teresa's mouth curled up into her usual vain and confident sneer. "I believe so." She responds. Teresa glanced over her shoulder to the two men behind her as she said, "Frankie, Rodney; care to show Mr. Hun his order, please?"

The two men walked over to the van that was pulled in backwards through the loading garage door of the factory and the two men in suits opened up the back doors of the van, revealing about three wooden crates. They then proceeded to unload the crates and looking a bit strained while doing so, even though they looked like two of Don Turtelli's strongest men, the crates appeared to be really heavy due to whatever they contained.

Once the crates were set out Teresa walked to the side a little, her stiletto heels clicking against the concrete floor as she walked, before turning back to looking at Hun. Teresa was still holding her facial expression as she motioned to the crates and said, "Feel free to _inspect the merchandise_."

Hun, in turn, looked back at a couple of his men and nodded his head in the direction of the crates. A couple of the Purple Dragons stepped forward and tore the lids of the crates off with crowbars.

The men all grinned to themselves before one of them looked back at Hun and nodded his head toward the crates as he said to call Hun's attention, "Boss."

Hun put his arms behind his back as walked over in slow yet sure strides. He leaned forward and looked into one of the crates, Molly and Zach weren't able to see due to Hun's back being turned to them, but as Hun stared into the crate a corner of his mouth curled up into a satisfied, slight smirk.

"Everything _satisfactory_?" Teresa inquires, her tone sounding extremely cocky and sly, knowing that Hun and his gang were satisfied with the _shipment_. Then to add to that confirmation, Hun looked toward Teresa, his expression even like usual, as he responded, "Looks good."

Zach and Molly were still observing from above, the confusion and irritation still apparent on their faces as they were trying to see what was really going on.

Then both Molly and Zach froze up when Hun reached into the crate and pulled out something that made Molly and Zach's stomachs drop when they Hun pull out a high caliber handgun.

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me." Molly whispers, her tone sounding like the epitome of shock. "No..." Zach said to himself simultaneously, sounding even more shocked than Molly, as more of the gang members started to pull out guns and a multitude of other assorted weapons of their own from the crates.

Zach and Molly looked at each other and both looking like a mixture of intrigue and shock, knowing that the 'calm before the storm' was over.

The storm is arriving.

**(Molly's POV)**

Zach and I just got back to Anderson Apartments, Uncle Mikey and Kaito weren't back yet, but we were glad about that.

Zach and I sat on an A/C unit together and took the opportunity of being able to talk about what we just found out. But neither of us were talking… I think we were still processing what we just saw, or mainly trying to come up with what we're trying to think of it.

Eventually Zach let out a sigh and I saw him run a hand through his hair out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, honestly, this doesn't fully surprise me." Zach says, referring to the mob giving weapons to the Purple Dragons.

"Me either, but point is what are they going to use them for? Hun's dangerous enough with just his knives and bare hands… I don't even want to know what will happen now that he has some pretty serious looking fire power." I add, still confused about what exactly we were in for now.

I mean, the Italian's have been _infamously_ known for their impressive weapons in their gang since the 1920's, but now it's not just them. Now the mob's hooked up Hun and the rest of the Purple Dragons with some guns, it can't be good or end well.

"I don't like it either. What do you think they're going to do with that much firepower?" Zach asks, looking about as pensive as me about the situation.

I shrugged my shoulders before responding, "Could be anything. Robbery? Intimidation? _Protection_?"

I cut my sentence short before turning a little more toward Zach and saying, "Look either way, we only have one real option or course of action. We really have to spend more time staking out Little Italy and Chinatown now that winter's closing in. The rest of the small time crooks won't be up for committing crimes in the cold so it will be a perfect opportunity to concentrate more on the Turtelli's and the Purple Dragons. We just need to fill Kaito in about this and..."

"What are you guys doin'?" Zach and I heard between us, causing both of us to jump up startled as we turned suddenly only to see it was just Uncle Mikey.

Afterward I was able to quickly recompose myself before I responded, "Nothing, uncle." "Really? Sure about that?" Then Uncle Mikey smiled, almost looking like he knew something. "Because I heard you two dudes have been keeping a _secret_ from me." My eyes went wide and I could feel my stomach tense up.

_Crap… no. How did he find out?! How did he know about Don Turtelli and Hun?! _

"Molly, why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Uncle Mikey elaborates, still giving a knowing smile. Zach and I both looked at each other in a state of shock and confusion. "Look Uncle, it's…"

But right before I was going to continue to explain, Uncle Mikey interrupted me and said, "I didn't know you two were dating!"

I whipped my head up to see Uncle Mikey smiling at me. "Huh?" Zach and I say simultaneously, feeling completely confused about the situation.

"Oh, c'mon Molly, you can't keep secrets from your favorite uncle. So, how long's this been going on? Did your dad totally flip?" I glanced past Uncle Mikey's shoulder and saw Kaito behind him. Kaito made eye contact with me and I slowly saw a smirk cross his face as he shrugged at me, causing me to give him a look.

Okay, on one hand, the actual _secret _is still not out of our group, but… ugh, seriously Kaito?!

_**The next morning**_

**({No POV})**

Caitlyn walked into the community center locker room where her Karate tournament was being held. She was still in her street clothes and listening to music in her earbuds like she usually did as a _pre-tournament ritual_.

Caitlyn was holding her the gym bag she got from her dojo, with her last name _Spencer_ etched into the side, that contained her karate uniform. She put down her bag near a locker that was marked with her first and last name and started changing into her karate uniform.

Caitlyn looked like she was about to put on her belt on when she heard over her music, "Caitlyn Spencer!"

Caitlyn whipped her head up and saw an event coordinator in front of her. Caitlyn took out one of her earbuds so she could hear and raised her hand to signal the woman she was there.

"This arrived earlier this morning for you." The woman said, handing Caitlyn something carefully surrounded by silver colored tissue paper.

Caitlyn tilted her head in confused curiosity as she asked, "Who's it from?" The woman shrugged slightly and explained, "The tag didn't say. The sign in desk just told me to give it to you." Caitlyn looked intrigued at what she was holding, but looked back up and said, "Thank you."

The woman walked away and Caitlyn looked back down and slowly pulled down the tissue paper to reveal a flower. Caitlyn's eyes went wide in surprise as she carefully traced her eyes over the flower.

To Caitlyn, this wasn't just any random flower. It was a flower she was introduced to only a week ago and still had in her room on a shelf as a keepsake. In her hand at this moment, was a pure white colored lotus blossom.

She knew it wasn't from her parents. One was because her parents usually give her things like this after one of her tournaments were over and two was because she's never received this type of flower from them.

But, she has received it from _someone else_ before.

Caitlyn tried to push it out of her mind and made the decision to address it later as she finished getting ready and put her gym bag in her locker. Then; carefully, she placed the Lotus Blossom on the empty top shelf of the locker to keep it from getting ruined before shutting and locking her locker and then making her way out into the gym to warm up.

_**The next day/ Hamato Dojo**_

Karai was walking around doing 'this and that' upstairs. Leonardo was out running errands, so it was just Karai, Kaito, and Kaya at home. Karai walked toward the living room and noticed Kaito laying down on the couch, reading a comic book.

She walked over and said, "Kaito, can you watch Kaya. I need to take care of somethings in the office for a while." Kaito set down his comic book and did a sharp nod before replying, "Yes mother."

Karai nodded back as she walked back into the hallway and opened the door leading to the stairs that lead to the dojo on the ground floor and started to make her way down. She made her way into the office and sat down before running through some paperwork at the desk and started to calculate out the new budget and sort through papers.

She went on with what she was doing and seemed really focused on her work when she glanced up slightly. She stopped and heard what sounded like the front door of the dojo shutting.

Karai got a slightly peeved look on her face and pursing her lips a little in frustration at the realization that her husband forgot to lock the dojo's front door on his way out… again.

Karai loved Leo, but this was one of the few things Leo still did that got under her skin a little, even though she knew it wasn't entirely Leo's fault since locking a door just recently in the past almost two years became part of his routine.

Leonardo lived in the lair for over 33 years, which had no locking doors since it had the protective deterrent of being nestled in the New York sewer system. So the concept of remembering to lock the front door of where you live was still a work in progress for Leonardo, which is why Karai usually does her round at night to make sure everything was locked to prevent random strangers from the street walking in… like now.

Karai grunted slightly to herself as she got up and slowly started to peer around the doorway in a stealth-like stance to stake out the possible intruder. She reached toward her ankle, where she kept a short tanto blade strapped to her calf at all times, just in case the intruder looked like a threat.

She finally fully glanced around the corner and tilted her head as she slowly stood up at who she saw.

It was a girl Karai had never seen before. She looked to be her son's age with light blonde hair, looking around the room and glancing into the other room of the dojo and that Kaito and Molly's classes were usually held in, looking like she was looking for something.

She looked at this girl pensive and slightly suspicious as she walked into the room and crossed her arms before saying, "Can I help?"

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

I whipped myself around, slightly startled by the voice behind me. I stopped when I saw this woman who looked about the same age as Kaito's dad, probably mid-thirties. She had thick, black hair that was cut very short, to me it looked to be in a pixie cut. She was about my height, maybe an inch or two taller and also looked _extremely_ athletic like Kaito and his dad.

I didn't know exactly who she was until I saw her eyes, Amber. Her eye color was something I've only seen on one other person. I also saw a wedding ring on her left hand, so… I had a really confident hunch of who she was.

She was looking at me slightly suspicious, then again she doesn't know me and as far as she knows I'm just some random person who came in off the street and started wandering around her place of business.

"Um hi, sorry, the door was open and the lights were on." I explain. She just kept giving me that suspicious look. I don't know why but the way she was looking at me made me feel a little tense and nervous. I could tell she was still suspicious of me. I decided to just tell her why I was here, "I just wanted to see if Kaito was here."

"Is there any reason in particular why you want to see him?" She says, still looking suspicious of me.

Then it's like I finally stopped being a moron when I remembered to finally act like a normal person. "Oh sorry, my name's Caitlyn Spencer… I'm friends with Kaito." I explain, finally introducing myself, and held out my hand.

Her eyes went wide initially before she tilted her head at me. I don't know why but it was almost like she was… _studying_ me or something.

But, eventually she extended her hand out to me and grabbed mine as she said, "Karai Hamato."

_Well, just as I thought, she is Kaito's mom._

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hamato. Again, I'm so sorry for just barging in but I just wanted to stop by and see if Kaito was here." I explain.

She just continued to stand there, eyeing me up and down and tilting her head at me. I couldn't tell what was going through her mind, but she looked like she was in deep thought as she kept looking at me. I glanced away, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the strange silence between us.

"He's upstairs if you want to see him." She explains and motions to the stairs leading up by nodding her head toward them. I froze for a second before nodding my head and thanking her as I started to make my way up the stairs.

I slowly made my way up the steps and I was at the second to last step. I was about to take another step when I heard what sounded like a baby giggling and then it quickly being followed by a very familiar laugh.

_Kaito?_

I slowly and quietly took another step and peered around the corner to see Kaito lying on his side and propped up on his left elbow on the floor. Sitting and resting her back against him was a little girl that was probably around a year and a half to two years old with black hair, Amber eyes, and extremely fair skinned like Kaito.

It was Kaito's little sister, Kaya.

Kaito was smiling a little to himself as he was stacking a bunch of what looked like kid's toy building blocks into a tower.

Once all the blocks were stacked, Kaito smiled toward his sister and said, "Oh, looks like the earthquake's hitting the city, 3… 2… 1…" Then Kaito knocked down the tower playfully, causing all the blocks to collapse to the ground.

"Uh-oh." Kaya said, looking at the toppled blocks in reaction to them falling apart, causing Kaito to break out in a huge genuine smile as he laughed to himself and agreed, "Yeah, uh-oh."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling at probably the cutest thing I've ever seen in my whole life.

I saw Kaito get up and start to put away the blocks in a basket on the floor before picking up his sister off the floor. I stepped back behind the wall just in case, that I didn't want to let him know that I was just standing there watching him for the past couple minutes.

"Hey, anyone there?" I call out as I actually walked to the top of the stairs before glancing to my left and saw Kaito standing and holding Kaya, looking a little surprised. But it didn't stop him from cracking a slight smile at me.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming over?" He says in a joking and teasing kind of way as he walked over to me. "Probably because I didn't let you know I was." I say smiling a little. "Makes sense." He responds, causing both of us to let out a laugh.

I glanced down and saw Kaya looking at me and I was just looking back at her since this was the first time I've met her.

_Wow, up close, she really does look a lot like Kaito and Mr. Hamato._

I slowly smiled at her before looking back at Kaito and Kaya before saying, "Is this your sister?"

Well yeah, she obviously is, but I was just making conversation. Kaito smiled as he said, "That's right." Then he glanced down at Kaya and said, "Kaya, this is Caitlyn, can you say hi?"

I kept smiling at her but she turned away and clutched her arms around Kaito's neck before burying her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. Kaito chuckled a little to himself at her before looking at me and explaining, "She's just being shy."

Kaito looked back down at Kaya and smiled, causing me to smile on reflex.

"Hey, just make yourself at home, I'll be back in a sec." He said before walking past me down the hall with Kaya before disappearing into a room, leaving me on my own.

I slowly glanced around me before walking around and exploring a little. This was the first time I've actually been in Kaito's family's apartment. It was actually very nice and _homey_.

There was 'L' shaped tan couch with a TV about 14 feet away and the decorating style of the room had some Japanese artwork decorating the walls.

Just as I was about to explore any further, "Sorry, I just had to put my sister down for a nap. So, what's up?" I looked behind me and saw Kaito standing there and smiling at me from several feet away. I smiled a little and shrugged, "Well, honestly, I actually came here to say thank you."

"Oh?" He said, quirking up an eyebrow at me. "Well, I got an _anonymous_ lotus blossom yesterday before my tournament and... I had a hunch." I allude smiling a little at him. He cracked a small smile at me as he shrugged a little and said, "Well, I wasn't able to go and watch yesterday like I wanted so I thought I'd just send you a _token for luck_."

I smiled back again as I said, "Well, anyway, thanks Kaito. I mean it." Then I just took a step forward and gave him a hug. I slowly felt him hug me back as he said, "You're welcome, Caitlyn."

_**That night**_

I was laying on my bed in my room, thinking.

I was home alone. My parents were out and Bret was out with his friends and girlfriend, so it was just me at home. I had full run of the house. I can do whatever I wanted to, pretty much. I could go downstairs and snack on something in the pantry, take full dibs over the TV in the living room and sprawl out on the couch before falling asleep to a movie, but… I wasn't doing anything.

I was just laying on my bed in my room, looking at what was still in my hands as I was just mindlessly twirling the stem of the blossom in my fingers and my brain remained in a state of deep thought.

I got back from Kaito's a couple hours ago. I mainly went over to thank him for sending me the flower, which was very nice and completely unnecessary of him to do, but also… I wanted to see him.

I slowly sat up and swung my legs over the side of my bed as I sat on the edge of my bed and looked over the flower again for the hundredth time. I slowly looked to the side at my shelves, mainly containing medals and trophies I won from martial arts tournaments... except for one thing.

I walked over and put down the flower I was holding on my end table as I walked across my room.

I stood there just looking at it for a minute before finally reaching out and grabbing my current object of interest, the corsage Kaito gave me. It crinkled slightly in my hands from drying out on my shelf for the past week, but it still retained its color and unique structure.

My brain was still keeping thoughts trapped and practically forcing me to think of it and stop ignoring it.

_Ugh… I don't know._

Alright, yes, when I first met Kaito, I thought he was a bit of an arrogant flirt. Well okay, yes he kind of is, but that was before I _actually _knew _him._

I didn't really know exactly the kind of person he really was until after Brad dumped me.

That day is probably still the crappiest day to date for me personally. At school when it happened, I had to cover it up. I didn't want to tell anyone else about it and once school ended, I was at my limit.

Once I ate dinner, I immediately grabbed my old hockey stick and went to the old lot space where Zach and I used to play street hockey in with our older brothers when we were kids.

It was completely empty by the time I got there, but I was relieved about that. I wanted to be alone.

I didn't want to talk to anyone and I just wanted to work off my anger and stew to myself in peace.

Honestly, I was mostly mad at myself in that situation, because I stupidly didn't even notice that Brad kept blowing off going out with me because he was really cheating on me with another girl behind my back.

I just kept stewing as I kept slap shooting flattened soda cans at a wall for almost an hour before Kaito interrupted me and made me tell him what was going on.

Kaito is actually the only person I really told the whole truth to. Even Zach, my best friend since birth, still doesn't know about the whole 'Brad cheating on me thing'.

Honestly though, I think Kaito helping me that night and doing his whole _sixth-sense shooting routine_ in front of me was probably what I really needed. As much as I wanted to just keep it bottled up and not tell anyone, Kaito gave me a well needed push to just tell him.

I think it was the moment when I told him the whole story was when I realized how much I actually trusted him. Okay, publicly I've noticed Kaito projects himself as this complete flirt, but underneath that, when I actually got to see who he really was, I realized Kaito's true nature.

Kaito is just an overall amazing person.

He's nice, selfless, trustworthy, loyal… and once I saw the real him, I couldn't stop myself. I know I said yes to getting shooting lessons from him just because I wanted to improve my shot, but that's only half true.

I also said yes because I just wanted an excuse to keep coming over and hanging out with him.

Alright, I have a lot of good friends, but there are very few that I can be with all the time and up until that point I only had one that I could have with me all the time and count on, which was Zach.

Yet Kaito, a guy I've only recently started to really get to know on a deeper level over the last several weeks, made it to Zach's level faster than people I've known since elementary school.

And I know Kaito felt that same trust with me too when he told me his _story_, which as totally crazy as it was, I felt kind of _honored_ that he trusted me and told me something that only a couple people know other than him.

We really started to get… _close_.

We kept hanging out and then he even asked if he could take me to my school dance which I thought was really nice of him. He even got me a corsage, which he really didn't have to do, but he did it.

Then… I feel so crappy for saying this because I feel like I'm putting Zach down when I say that this past school dance was the best one I've ever went to. Even with my skeezy ex and Buffy showing up, I still had an awesome night with Kaito.

Everything just felt… _natural_. Like there was no pressure and I was able to let myself go completely and just have fun.

Then later that night he walked with me back to my house and we were just talking and laughing and still having an awesome time, but then we got to my front door and things got taken down a little and we got so close until… ugh, I'm such an idiot.

I don't know what's wrong with me.

I'm usually a pretty confident and collected person, even around guys I like, and I've never had a problem with it… until Kaito.

Okay, I have to stop trying to deny it.

I really, really like Kaito… like way beyond friends.

I mean, did I like him even before I really knew him? UGH fine, yes, I've always thought he was... kinda... _hot_.

But, I mean seriously, just look at him. I'd never say it out loud at the risk of making me seem boy crazy and looking like an idiot, when I really am neither of those things. Not to mention filling Kaito's ego, but I will not lie to myself when I say that Kaito is completely hot.

What? He is!

He looks like the superficial version of the female fantasy for crying out loud! But, again, that was before I actually knew him and realized that he carried more imperfections than one might think and that his scars ran beneath, but that made me like him even more.

It really made me see what a real and strong person he was.

At first I wasn't sure exactly how I really felt about him. I mean we had those slightly awkward encounters, but that was all nothing compared to that time we were on the roof… and I made him dance with me.

Again, things felt so… right.

It was just so easy for me to be around him. I trust him.

Then we started slow dancing… and that's when it all came crashing down. We just kept staring at each other, but it wasn't that _weird, awkward teenager_ kind of staring that I've experienced _way too many_ uncomfortable times before.

I literally... felt _something_. I've never personally felt that kind of feeling before that night but… I felt something, it was like this real and completely genuine connection between us.

Then he tried to lean in closer to me and I was slowly letting myself just act on impulse, but I somehow stopped the situation.

I tried to seem nonchalant about it, but I had to put a stop to it because I had never felt that before and I didn't know what was happening to me. I tried to keep it buried, but then we got to my front door and everything I felt that night just resurrected itself again and he tried to kiss me again and… ugh, I'm such an idiot.

I don't know what happened that night. I don't know why I said something like that when I really didn't want to and didn't mean it at all.

I actually awkwardly stopped the kiss, gave him a hug, and like a complete moron I blurted out in my internal blind panic, _"Thanks for coming with me Kaito, you're a good friend_."

Yes, I remember those exact words I said to him and I am still kicking myself so hard for it, because they really aren't how I feel about him.

Not to mention the fact that it's also possibly the crappiest thing I could have said in that situation to this guy that I've been completely crushing on big time and especially since it's obvious to me that he definitely seems to like me that way too.

I mean seriously, even after that totally awful and stupid thing I said to him after completely shutting him down out of nerves, he did possibly the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me and sent me a flower to wish me luck at my karate competition.

Again, Kaito doesn't show that side openly to just everyone, but he really is a very real, loyal, and sweet guy. Especially when I saw how he was with his little sister today. Kaito really is an amazing person and I really, really like him _a lot_… but, ugh.

I just don't know what to do.

As much as I do like Kaito and I really do want something more than just being friends with him… I don't know, it's like I'm also kind of... scared to. After the whole _Brad thing_ with my last, what I thought was a serious, relationship ending in a total train wreck, I don't know if I'm ready to get into it again.

Honestly, I don't know why I dated Brad for almost a year. I mean, it's like we were together but at the same time we also weren't? We were just so different and we really weren't that good together since I've started thinking about it more after the fact.

Mainly that he really was a huge jerk, even before he cheated on me with Buffy. He was just such an arrogant, pompous, snobby scuzzbucket. I mean seriously, why I didn't just dump him in the first two months of our relationship when all he was trying to do was make me give him something I wasn't ready for, which luckily never happened between us.

I don't know why I didn't break up with him earlier?

But, it's not just that. It's like I said... I'm also kind of... scared to want more with him. Unlike other guys in the past that I've had crushes on and went on dates with, I'm just scared to try. I've never felt this type of _connection_ with a guy before and it just makes me feel even more hesitant about it.

Ugh, I hate my life for being so screwed up like this right now.

As much as I really want to just let myself get into a more serious relationship with Kaito, I don't know if I'm ready for it quite yet.

**Well, as you saw this was very KaitoxCaitlyn centric in the last parts, but I really wanted to give Caitlyn's perspective. Also, I finally gave a bit more description on Karai's appearance as an adult. Personally, I really liked how the 2012 series gave Karai a shorter girl's hairstyle because there are a lot of girls that can really pull off having short hair and proves not all girls need longer hair to look good. That and it kind of added to Karai's _edginess _ in my opinion. However as an adult, I really wanted to keep her with a shorter hairstyle but just kind of _matured_ it from her 'rebellious/edgy teenage look' to a more mature shorter hairstyle like a pixie cut. I also hope you all enjoyed the brother/sister bonding moment between Kaito and Kaya. :) Also, it looks like Molly and Zach keeping their relationship on the 'down-low' isn't going to be all that simple now that Uncle Mikey found out. Haha. From here on out we'll be seeing more Purple Dragon and Don Turtelli action in future chapters so I hope to be bringing in some more action. Thank you all so much for reading and reviews are always appreciated. **

**Stay classy everyone!**

**Dexter1995 **


	34. Advisory 3

**Hello everyone! Thanks again to all of you for the amazing reviews on all the past chapter and to **_**Ariel Louise**_**, **_**Madelyn Hooks**_**,** **_Divine Warrren_, and **_**Shelllover**_**; I am so happy to hear you are all enjoying the story thus far. It really means so much to hear things like that from all of you. Well, I'll get off my soapbox now. Haha. :) Anyway, this chapter begins on the same night as Caitlyn's reflection about her relationship with Kaito. As always, enjoy!**

**(Leo's POV)**

I just put Kaya down for the night and was starting to make my way down the hall to Karai and I's room.

As I got closer, I saw the light was still on under the door, Karai was still awake.

I grinned to myself as I opened the door and saw Karai sitting up in bed under the covers, looking at and reading something on a piece of paper in front of her. I smiled at her as I made my way to the bed and got under the covers with her.

She was still looking at the piece of paper so I slide toward her a little more, smiling, as I whispered, "Hi."

I leaned in and started to kiss over strategic places on her neck. I glanced out of the corner of my and smiled to myself when I saw her put down the sheet of paper and started laughing a little to herself. I could feel her neck turning toward me under my lips and I took the opportunity as I moved my lips up to connect with hers.

I smiled even more when I felt her press her lips back against mine.

I felt her palms against my chest and gradually feeling her smoothing her hands up to my shoulders until she just put both her hands on the back of my head to keep me closer. We both laughed a little as we kept going on with the situation. She moved her hands away and then she just loosely wrapped her arms around my neck as she slide down from sitting to laying down on the bed, taking me with her.

We kept kissing, but… I could tell something wasn't right. Like I could sense _something_ coming off her.

I pulled away and looked down at her. I tilted my head slightly and brushed my thumb over her cheek before asking, "Are you okay?"

She shut her eyes and shook her head, almost looking like she was shaking herself out of being deep in thought. She looked back at me and almost shrugged it off as she said quickly, "It's nothing important."

She tried to pull me back down to kiss her, like she wanted to avoid talking to me about something. I stopped her and backed away slightly and gave her a slight look, not believing her. "No really, Karai, what is it? Did I do something?" I ask, thinking I did something wrong to upset her somehow.

She immediately put her hand on the side of my face and shook her head several times before almost immediately responding, "No, Leo, it's not about you. Although this technically came up because of you earlier in a way." The elusive and vague way she said it made me give her an intrigued look.

_So… this resulted because of me yet at the same time it isn't about me? I'm confused. _

"Karai, what are you talking about?" I ask, wanting to know what she was trying to tell me. "Well…" She starts as we both separated a little and propped ourselves up on our sides as I kept looking at her, wanting her to tell me.

When Karai and I were teenagers and even when she came back a couple years ago as an adult, there was very little that she was open about telling me, or anyone really, due to herself personally and _circumstances_ at the time. After all it took me until two and a half years ago to get her to tell me the truth about everything and get her full trust in me.

But, since we got married, we are definitely a lot more open with each other. Yet, I know Karai still isn't absolutely comfortable expressing her deep thoughts and emotions. I mean, she's definitely a lot better than when we were teenagers and I know she trusts me enough to tell me what she has to, but even so… I know it's still difficult for her in her way.

But, actually, I shouldn't say that she's completely that way. Actually I'm proud of her for how far she's come, especially when it comes to trusting me. It's something I've always felt honored about.

It proves how far we've come in our relationship and now in our marriage, about how much we truly trust and love each other.

I glanced down and grabbed one of her hands in mine and slowly rubbed my thumb back and forth over the back of her hand.

"Well, earlier I was in the office while you were out and… someone came in, or _let themselves in_." She alluded, giving me a look. Then it was like the realization hit me… I forgot to lock the door on my way out, again. I think she saw my guilty expression as I felt her grab my hand back before she said, "Leo, it's fine. I'm not mad."

I'm still not used to locking doors all the time.

But, luckily Karai has been very understanding of it and so has our son, but that still doesn't mean that it doesn't make me feel like any less of an idiot when I keep forgetting to do something as simple as locking the front door. I've taken down an alien invasion and Shredder, yet locking a door seems beyond me for whatever reason.

But, I've been getting better at remembering to get used to it and it's been a couple months since I've forgotten to lock the front door... up until now apparently.

But she just shrugged it off as she continued on with what she was saying, "Well, anyway, it wasn't anyone who seemed dangerous that walked in. But, I finally met _the _Caitlyn Spencer."

I took in what Karai just said.

Kaito did say at dinner that Caitlyn stopped by earlier while I was out running some errands, but I guess Karai finally met her earlier too. I gave Karai a slight look, hearing something different about her tone when she was talking about Caitlyn.

"What do you mean by that? Did something happen?" I ask, still thinking her tone when she was talking about Caitlyn was peculiar. Because every time I've talked to her, she seemed like a very polite and respectful girl to me.

"No, she seemed nice enough, but…" Karai cut her sentence short, her facial expression looking really focused and pensive as she glanced away from me slightly. I quirked up an eyebrow curiously as I urged, "But…?"

Then she looked back at me and said, sounding very straightforward and a bit sharp, "What does Kaito see in her? Really?"

Right when she said that, I knew what she was getting at.

In the past couple weeks, Karai and I have been starting to notice something when it came to Kaito. As mysterious and _to himself_ as my son can be sometimes, something he got from his mother, at the same time he's still a 17 year old boy and at times like this he really isn't that difficult to figure out. Sure neither of us have seen Kaito act like this before, but Karai and I have started to suspect that Kaito's feelings for Caitlyn were probably beyond more than just being _friends_ with her.

I definitely knew that night when he said they were going to a school dance together and he got a box containing something, possibly something to give to his _date_. Then a day later he seemed very _off_ and _flustered_ when we were training together and he just kept acting even more strange… definitely not the kind of behavior I'm used to seeing from my cool, confident, and collected son.

"Well, she's nice; she's the current youth women's martial arts champion in New York; and, according to Kaito, she's really into shooting and is really good at it. Why? What do you have against her?" I inquire, still quirking up an eyebrow at her behavior.

"Nothing… other than her looking like the _All American, bubblegum-blonde, girl next door_ stereotype... Sure that doesn't have anything to do with it?" She says, sounding condescending, making it seem like Kaito only liked Caitlyn because she was pretty, which I don't believe that's the only reason why Kaito likes Caitlyn.

I grinned a little about what she said. I knew Karai probably didn't entirely mean all those pretty _presumptuous statements_ she said about Caitlyn, because I knew that was just her _motherly side_ coming out. Kaito's our only son and she's his mother, so it seems only natural that she'd be kind of _critical_ about girls Kaito seems serious about and thinking there isn't any girl good enough for him.

And I can't criticize too much. I'll probably feel that way about Kaya if and when she starts dating when she's older, _much_ older. Although, I'd like to think I'd be fair when the time comes, definitely more fair than my brother acts with Molly and boys that's for sure. But Zach's a pretty brave guy if he's willing to deal with Raph just to date Molly, that's for sure.

"Karai, don't judge her before you know her. Caitlyn seems like a very respectful and nice girl from what I've seen," I stopped as I scooted closer before simultaneously pulling her closer toward me before continuing, "Just be as nice as you are." I smiled and brushed my thumb over her cheek again.

"Well, you've always believed that about me, even before I knew that about myself, what makes you so sure that I am?" She asks, the teasing now apparent in her tone, obviously just playing with me now.

I smiled as I started, "Because I've fought on the same side as you, I've made love to you, and I've held you in my arms,… and I know the real you." She scoffed playfully at my answer as she smirked and put her hands on my shoulders.

"That's quite an _ovation_, Leonardo. But, honestly… I feel like the older Kaito gets, the less I'm able to really figure him out." She admits.

"What? You mean like how you were always mysterious to me… and still can be?" I say with a playful grin, a little pointedly toward her.

I watched as she glanced away slightly coy before smirking and saying, "I know… but you love me anyway, don't you?" I smiled as I leaned in and gave her a quick but tender kiss on the lips before pulling away and resting my forehead against hers and answering, absolutely honestly, "Completely."

The corners of her mouth curled up into a small yet genuine smile before she chuckled a little to herself as she pulled me back in to kiss her and tightened her arms around my neck, picking up right where we left off.

_**The next weekend**_

**(Molly's POV)**

Dad looked back from the driver's seat at me and Jimmy on the back bench seat inside his truck and looked toward Jimmy. "Jim, scoot to the middle." My dad said, making mom give him a look, knowing he was trying to keep Zach and I from sitting together.

I was about to give dad a look too and say something when Jimmy scoffed and said, "What? And make me sit between the two _face-suckers_? Yeah, no way."

I shot my head over at him. "Jimmy, we were not. Also, who's fault was it for snooping and watching something that wasn't any of your business, you little fungus?" I snap back, irritated and angry about Jimmy bringing up that time he was spying on Zach and I kissing by the front door after I had dinner with his family.

"What and you think I'm not sorry for myself about watching you and your stupid boyfriend chewing the lips off each other's faces? _Ugh_, just thinking about it makes me wanna barf." Jimmy says, still sounding completely disgusted and making a gagging expression.

I immediately reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, feeling myself snapping, as I retaliated against my brother's immature comments he had to bring up in the car with mom and dad listening, "Listen you little…"

"HEY! Both of you stop it! _Now…_" My mom interrupted, finally putting her foot down, and also making Jimmy and I both freeze immediately at that _glare_ mom was giving us both right now.

Okay, Jimmy and I don't fight all the time and I do love him, but there are times like this when I wish I could just completely rip him a new one, but once my mom does this and intervenes… Jimmy and I are both conditioned enough to know that once mom gives us that look, everyone should shut up or there'd be hell to pay.

But then my mom looked toward my dad and gave him _that_ look, knowing that she wasn't going to let him have his way with trying to use Jimmy as a way to keep Zach and I from sitting together.

Honestly, as much as I'm still angry and annoyed by the way my dad treats Zach, I've just given up on making him try to be nice. But, I know I should just take what I can get at this point.

My dad lets Zach come into the house and let's me leave the house to go out with him. Sure he still doesn't look happy about it because my dad acts completely insane when it comes to stuff like this still with me, but what can I do?

That and he was letting me bring Zach with us today, even though it was mostly Uncle Mikey who kind of made this something I felt obligated to do. Once Uncle Mikey found out that Zach and I were dating he invited him to our fall family get together, which _thanks_ Kaito for doing that.

Alright, it's not like I'm ashamed of Zach or embarrassed about admitting that we're dating to each other, not at all. It's just that neither Zach or I feel the need to work that detail into every conversation.

We just don't feel like people really need to that and I always hate it when people practically flaunt and show off the fact that they're dating, because I personally couldn't care less if that person was dating or who they were dating and so I just don't see why anyone needs to know about my personal life either.

Anyway, after Uncle Mikey found out and since he seemed to really like Zach, he pretty much made me invite Zach to come with me to our get together as an _offer I couldn't refuse_.

The get together is not a huge thing and it's only something we started to do a couple years ago. Once Aunt Karai married Uncle Leo and both her Kaito were now officially part of the family, we wanted to try to do things to help make them feel included and also to help the kids get used to them. I mean, Kaito was technically our cousin the whole time, but none of us even knew he existed until he and Aunt Karai came from Japan going on 3 years ago.

So, I'm pretty sure this was just Uncle Mikey's excuse to have a party of any kind, suggested that we all just have a _backyard picnic_ type thing.

We actually used to have it at Uncle Mikey and Aunt Irma's house, but… let's just say there was an _excessive_ amount of fire coming out the barbeque when Uncle Mikey wasn't paying attention and other things happened causing their neighbors to make noise complaints to the police, so now we have it at Uncle Don and Aunt April's house, which is probably for the better.

They live in upstate New York and have a larger property and I feel a little better about the fact that Uncle Mikey doesn't have _full reign_ over the party to cause things to go wrong, even if they aren't intentional.

But, I was still looking on the bright side.

Usually it's just Kaito and I talking to each other at family get togethers so having Zach there to hang out with us will probably be a good change.

My mom's look finally drifted to my dad as she said, "Let's be clear right now. No one is telling anyone where to sit and anyone who does have a problem with it can have fun being tied down in the flatbed of the truck. Got it?"

After my mom made her point, Jimmy and my dad both looked away, knowing not to say a word. Then my mom looked toward me and nodded as I saw a slight smirk on her face.

Well, at least I know my mom's still on my side.

I heard a door close and I turned my head to see Zach by his closed front door and smiling when he saw me as he walked toward the truck.

I just hope Zach's prepared to meet my whole family.

_**2 Hours Later**_

We finally got Uncle Don and Aunt April's and the driveway was already packed.

I even saw Uncle Kirby's car in the driveway. He's Aunt April's father and sure he doesn't technically have any kind of relationship toward me, but he's been in my life from the beginning at family stuff and also because he's done things like send me and my brother cards on our birthdays so even though he isn't a real Uncle to us, we still think of him as one.

That and in our circle we all like to include him on days like this since he's been a widower since Aunt April's mom died and lives by himself, so Aunt April and Uncle Don feel guilty when he's left at home alone.

But, he's a really nice man to have around and talk to.

We were getting out of my dad's truck and started to make our way into the backyard. But no sooner did we walk in did I hear shouting and then the first thing we saw Tony tackling Tommy, who was holding a football, to ground and Tony yelling, "HA! You got faced, bro!" Then I saw Jimmy run over and yelling, "Hey Tony, wait up!"

At that moment everyone turned and was looking at us.

Then Uncle Mikey looked at us and got a big smile on his face as he looked at Zach and I before practically announcing to the whole family, "Hey look, Molly brought her boyfriend!"

I could feel my face practically light itself on fire before scrunching my eyes shut, feeling every bit of embarrassment. Then Zach and I just awkwardly glanced toward each other.

This wasn't something we've really made… _official_ yet.

It's different when someone like Jimmy refers to Zach as my _stupid boyfriend, _from his usual words_._ What? He's my immature, 10 year old, little brother who enjoys doing things to annoy me, so I just never pay attention to it.

But, when Uncle Mikey referred to Zach as my boyfriend… it felt different.

For once, it was quiet.

Then, as I just kept stewing in the awkward embarrassment of the situation, I finally noticed my grandfather step forward and he started to walk along with his cane in hand as he made his way toward us. Until he stopped right in front of Zach, an even yet soft expression on his face. I was slightly apprehensive about what was going on.

Honestly, I had no I idea what I was really expecting.

Then Zach just smiled as he held out his hand to my grandfather and said, "Hello sir, nice to meet you. My name's Zach Riley." Then I watched as my grandfather's hand grabbed Zach's, a smile on his face, as he said, "Nice to meet you, Zach. I am Hamato Yoshi, Molly's grandfather." It was like after that _introduction_ everything picked back up to what was going on before.

_Well, so far so good. I guess?_

**(Donnie's POV)**

"Yes, Peter… Peter, I told you… No… Peter, look, I told you to only call for emergencies today, I'm with my family. Remember? Look, just shut down the program. We'll deal with it tomorrow… Yeah… Okay… Good… Bye." I say and finally hang up.

Our new intern, is seriously going to be the death of my sanity. He's this guy who's supposedly a top of his class engineer who just graduated with his bachelor's, and I am seriously doubting his credentials.

Seriously talking to this guy is like trying to carry on a conversation with a pile of scrap metal. Heck, even scrap metal is more useful than this guy.

I'm not even kidding; Rosalind, my daughter who's only a 9 year old and in accelerated classes at her school, is smarter than this guy who's been through college and is 12 years older than her.

I can't wait for later tonight to tell April about this.

She understands my struggle at work. She has Verne annoying her and I have Peter annoying me.

I just entered the kitchen and was about to head out back into the backyard. But then I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw something very peculiar.

In front of me, sitting at the island counter in the kitchen on one of the bar stools, all by himself, was Kaito. I tilted my head as I kept approaching him. Surprisingly he seemed like he was so zoned in on something on his phone that he didn't even notice me walking up to him.

I got a little closer and, out of my own scientific curiosity, I slowly looked over his shoulder and saw what he was looking at.

On the screen display was a picture of him with some other person, a girl. She looked to be the same age as Kaito and she was a pretty girl for her age with light blonde hair. Both of them were smiling in the picture of what seemed to be both of them at a school dance.

I took a step back to make it look like I wasn't spying on him.

"Not like you to crave solitude at a family party?" I decided to point out, making it look like I just noticed him sitting inside by himself.

**(Kaito's POV)**

I whipped my head up, almost like I was pulled out of a trance, only to notice it was just Uncle Don. But, I just collected myself and smirked slightly as I shrugged a little before saying, "Oh, hi Uncle."

He smiled slightly as he walked closer to me and asked, "What are you doing in here by yourself?" I kept smirking, trying to cover up what was really going on in my mind, before shrugging again and answering, "Just wanted to be by myself, that's all."

He nodded before smiling again, quirking up an eyebrow as he noticed something past me and asked, "Who's that?" I whipped behind me to see my screen was still activated and fixed on the picture I had of me and Caitlyn from her homecoming dance. "Is she your girlfriend?" He asked, since I wasn't answering.

I let out an involuntary scoff before answering, sounding annoyed and frustrated all at once about my personal situation, "_Yeah_, that's _wishful thinking_."

"What?" He asks, almost like he was doing a double take about what I just involuntarily and bitterly spat out just now, even though I'm not mad at her for it. I don't even know what I'm really even mad about anymore in this whole state of frustration.

I just hate feeling this way.

It's like someone who keeps poking you with a spear repeatedly, but you can't do anything to stop it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks, pulling out the stool next to me and sitting down, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together, as looked toward me.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, I don't want to bother you with it." I said, about to get up, when he said something that made me freeze in my seat, "I know what it feels like, you know? To have a girl you like not return your feelings."

My eyes went wide, my throat was swollen shut, and my blood felt drained from my body. I couldn't talk or even find the words to respond so that I could ask him about how he knew.

"Look, Kaito, when I was 15 and I first met your Aunt April, she didn't return my feelings and kept me in the _Friend Zone_, big time. But, honestly, not that I blamed her for feeling hesitant about it at the time deep down. After all it was before I became _what I am now_, but that doesn't mean it still didn't hurt. Trust me Kaito, I understand." He took a small pause before continuing, "Kaito, just between you and me, whether you believe me or not, you're my favorite nephew. Not that I don't like Tony, Tommy, or Benji; but… they are so much like your Uncle Mikey that it freaks me out. And your cousin Jimmy…" He was interrupted when we heard someone yell.

Then we looked outside to see Jimmy and Tony wrestling and Jimmy having Tony in a submission hold.

"Tony, c'mon! Tapout!" Jimmy yells, a slight snide smile on his face that he was winning, and Tony was feebly trying to flail his way out of it. "Dude, I can't breathe! MERCY!" Tony yells out, his voice strained.

I heard Uncle Don continue, "And I'm not going to lie when I say that Jimmy kind of terrifies me sometimes. He reminds me so much of your Uncle Raph when he was his age. Trust me, you're Uncle Raph is a good man, but he was kind of a _mean-spirited_ kid, he used to give me and you're Uncle Mikey swirlies in the bathroom toilet when we were little, well until your dad or grandfather would make him stop. Anyway… my point is that I want you to know that I like you Kaito, you're a very brave and good guy, you're a lot like your father when he was you're age and you should feel proud of that. Also, I'm your uncle and you're my nephew and I just want to ensure the idea to you that you can trust me if you want to talk about something." I debated for a couple moments.

There was that part of me that didn't want to tell him, but… as much as I hate to admit it, that frame of mind of bottling things up has never done anything to help me in the past. Besides, even though I may not really want to seek anything from my parents for a personal situation like this, but… I trust Uncle Don.

After all, if it weren't for him, I would still be a mutant wolf right now. That and he's also a doctor and an extremely smart and knowledgeable person, so… I don't know? He may have some good, sage advice to give me.

I slowly took a deep breath before I started explaining.

_What do I have to lose at this point?_

* * *

"So, what do you think, uncle?" I say, still feeling like I'm at my whits end with this, after I just told Uncle Don about my situation with Caitlyn.

He had a hand under his chin, looking like he was processing what I just told him. I waited until I whipped my head up as he started talking, "Well, contrary to what you think, Kaito; if I were to make an educated guess, I don't think Caitlyn doesn't feel that way about you, quite the reverse."

I quirked up an eyebrow, feeling extremely confused as I asked, "But, I don't get it? If she really does like me, then why doesn't she just tell me."

"Kaito, think back to what you told me. You said yourself that you and Caitlyn started hanging out a lot more after her boyfriend cheated on her and broke up with her." He says, alluding to something. But before I could even say anything, he kept explaining, "I personally think it's because of that reason why she probably seems hesitant about wanting more with you. Since the last guy she was with didn't necessarily _treat her that well_, she's probably feeling hesitant about starting a new relationship with you too soon."

"But, what do I do? Should I leave her alone?" I say, still not knowing exactly what he was trying to say to help me; even though I really don't want to even consider doing the last thing I just said.

Then I felt him put a hand on my shoulder, making me look back up at him.

"Kaito, take it from a guy who's been in almost your exact place before. When I became human, I could tell your Aunt April was finally starting to see me as something more than just a friend, but she was acting almost that same exact way with me. We had situations where we were _so close_… but then she always hesitated at the last second. It was months until she finally showed me that she felt the same way about me." Uncle Don explains.

"So, what do I do then?" I ask for what seems like the millionth time. But, that's seriously all I want to know.

_What the HELL should I do?!_

"Speaking from my own experience... just wait for her. She'll come to you when she's ready, and that may happen sooner than you think. Believe me, it'll work if you just stay patient and keep waiting for her." He advises.

I pondered over the advice before looking back at him and smirked before nodding as I said, "Thanks, uncle." He smiled as he gave my shoulder a brief squeeze before replying, "You're Welcome."

Uncle Don just walked out as I kept thinking over everything he just told me.

**Well, Zach finally got to meet the rest of the family and I also hope you enjoyed the **_**father/son,**_ **well technically **_**uncle/nephew**_**, bonding moment between Donatello and Kaito. But, this was something I really wanted to include in this part of the story. Because, thinking all the way back to **_**Flirting with the Enemy,**_ **what other guy is best to ask for 'Friend Zone scenario' advice from than Donatello? That and I wanted to include him in a scene in the story since we haven't seen him in a while. That and I also hope all of you who wanted another Leorai moment liked the interaction between Leonardo and Karai in the beginning. Additionally, in response to **_**Madelyn Hooks**_**, there will be a Splinter interaction with **_**someone**_ **in a future chapter. Again, thank you all so much for reading and please leave a review if you like. **

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**Dexter1995**


	35. Recon

**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you all had a nice New Year! Thanks again so much for all of your amazing reviews. I know I say thank you way too much, but I seriously mean it. Just hear what you guys have to say and to hear that a lot of you guys love my writing and to see what a huge following this series has attained just makes me smile and makes my day every single time. Also, to see how much you guys like my OC's that I've integrated into my story, from Molly and Kaito all the way down to Sammie and Kaya. It seriously means so much to me to hear you guys say that. This chapter will begin at the family get together after Donatello and Kaito had their **_**talk**_**. Which should answer some of your guys' reviews from last chapter if we would be seeing some characters we haven't seen in awhile. Well, thanks again so much guys. :) Enjoy!**

**({No POV}) **

Leo, Mikey, and Raph were all hanging around next to one of the coolers in the backyard.

Leo and Mikey were talking until Leo noticed that Raph wasn't even participating in the discusion at all. Raph's eyes were fixed off in another direction, well Molly and Zach's direction. Molly and Zach were sitting next to each other in folding chairs at a small table, talking to April and Donnie.

Zach was smiling as he rested his arm across the back of Molly's chair as he kept talking, causing Molly to smile a little to herself. Raph's expression remained in a state of intense focus as he kept looking at Molly and Zach.

However Raph could feel his brothers looking at him, probably noticing what he was doing.

"Raph?" Leo finally said, only for Raphael to whip his head over to look at him the same intense glare he was giving Zach and angrily and accusingly saying, "I blame you."

Leo quirked up and eyebrow, looking beyond confused, as he stuttered, "Huh?" "Oh, shut up, Leo. It's all your fault for hiring _Prince Charming_over there." Raph spat out immediately, still narrowing his eyes at his oldest brother, only for Leo to give him a look back.

"Raph, you've seriously lost it. How was I supposed to know he and Molly would like each other when I hired him? Also, I don't know why you even care about Molly dating him? Zach's a really nice and responsible guy and he's never given anyone any real trouble." Leo says, backing up Zach, much to Raphael's frustration.

Then Michelangelo cut into the conversation and added, "Yeah Raph, Zach's a really cool dude. If it were me, I wouldn't get all bent about it. Just chill, brah." "Both of you don't understand. Neither of you know what it's like to have a teenage daughter." Raphael practically spat out in frustration.

Mikey made a 'pfft' sound, obviously ignoring what Raphael said, before saying, "Hey, whatever dude. But, I'm just saying, I got 4 kids and I think I'm a good enough dad to totally know when my kids are happy." Mikey says, only to see Sammie darting past him and giggling with Benji chasing after her and him also laughing and saying, "I'm gonna get ya _Crash_."

Mikey smiled at what they were doing and mainly at his youngest son just trying to be a good big brother by playing a game with his little sister.

But, as usual, Sammie's momentum was carrying her too fast and she wasn't watching where she was going and ended up heading right for one of the metal legs of one of the tables. Mikey's eyes went wide as he shouted, "Sammie, sweetie, SLOW DOWN! You're gonna..."

But right as he was about to run after her, Sammie collided head on with the table leg, causing a clang to be heard, and she fell over flat on her back. "_Oh geez_…" Mikey said through his teeth with got a panicked look on his face as he gripped his hands into his hair and ran over.

By the time he got there, Sammie just sat up, and looked at Mikey and Irma, who also ran over to see if her daughter was okay.

Both of them looked relieved that Sammie seemed okay when she just smiled and said in her small and timid yet sweet toddler voice, "Hi daddy", causing Mikey to smile back. "See, you're all good, right _Crash_?" Mikey said as he lifted Sammie off the ground.

Sammie threw her arms around Mikey's neck and laughed as Mikey continued to smile and say, "Yeah, that's my tough dudette."

Leo smiled a little to himself, but noticed Raph was back to staring down Zach, who still had his arm around Molly's shoulders, from across the backyard. Seeing that made Leo roll his eyes a little and just start walking away to leave Raph to just stew to himself.

Raphael just kept staring at them angry and flustered as he continued to take sips from the glass beer bottle in his hand. Little did Raphael notice though, someone else seemed to be pensively observing his present state from across the backyard, Splinter.

_**Monday Night**_

**(Molly's POV)**

We decided to split up tonight. Since Uncle Mikey pretty much _showed up without warning_ that one time, we were only recently able to fill in Kaito on the whole _Mafia/Purple Dragon scenario_.

Kaito seemed very intrigued and he also thought it would be best if Zach and I went to see what the Turtelli's were up to in Little Italy and he would go to Chinatown to keep an eye on what Hun and his gang are doing.

Zach and I thought it was kind of peculiar, mainly because it seems like Kaito has been wanting to be on his own the past couple nights. But, this time he said that it seemed to work out the last time Zach and I collected intel, that and Zach knew more about the Turtelli's than either of us ever will so it made sense that Zach should be on permanent _scouting detail_ for anything that involved Don, Joey, or Teresa Turtelli.

Which I couldn't argue with that logic and I try not poke my nose in Kaito's business, even though he certainly likes to poke his nose in and tease me about mine. Maybe he just wanted a little space.

_But, I do wonder..._

We staked out on the roof of this building next door to Tony's Italian Bistro.

It looked down on this alley that Zach told me they like to hang out in and pass through all the time. We walked closer so we could look down into the alley and I was about to say something when we heard talking and footsteps below.

There were two men, one looking slightly older than the other, below. Both men were dressed in trench coats with pressed and well put together suits on underneath and also wearing medium brimmed fedoras. The older one, this guy who looked about in his early to mid twenties, looked a couple inches taller than the younger guy, even though the younger guy was on the taller side too, and also looked _way_ stronger, definitely a guy used for _muscle_, most likely.

But, the other guy, probably about 6'1'' if I were to guess, took off his fedora for a brief moment to smooth back his hair. It was someone I, and definitely Zach, recognized all too well.

The slicked back dark brown hair, the sharp facial features, and the unmistakable birthmark under his eye… It was without a doubt Joey Turtelli.

This was the first time I've actually seen him in person.

Zach and I both zeroed in as both Joey and the guy he was talking to pulled cigarettes out of their inside breast-pockets of their suit jackets and started smoking as they talked.

"Damn, it's gettin' cold out. It's also takin' a big cut outta us gettin' _jobs _from Don." The taller guy said, as he blew out smoke from his cigarette. "Hey Frankie, c'mon, my pop's been givin' us pretty good cuts. I mean, come on, we got big bucks from that _job_ last week. Did you seriously blow it away already?" Joey responds.

The other guy, Frankie I guess, shrugged as he let out a slight laugh and said, "C'mon, ya know me Joey. I love parties and pretty girls too much. Why? What makes you so _high and mighty_ judgin' me for how I spend my money?"

Joey smirked as he put his hands up and said, "Hey pally, I ain't sayin' nuthin' bad about it. I'm just sayin' that unlike you, I _invested_ my cut on somethin' more important. Check it out. Nattie's gonna love it, right?" Joey smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out this small black jewelry box and opened it.

It was a ring set with this obnoxiously large diamond on it that was so big I could see it clearly from where I was. Joey got a snide and cocky smile on his face as he said, "This was the most expensive ring in the place. She's in for a big surprise this weekend."

Frankie scoffed, "I don't know how ya do it man? Bein' with one dame for the past 3 years? Now ya wanna tie yourself down? How do ya think _old man _Koltsov's gonna take gettin' ya for a son-in-law?"

"Hey, I know no one except my pop was sold on the idea at first and I know even my ma was disappointed that I wasn't datin' a _good Italian girl_ like she wanted me tah, but she's learned tah accept it. 'Sides, Yuri knows I treat his daughter like she's a queen. Also, Nattie ain't a dame, Frankie. She's the only woman for me." Joey says, flaunting his pride arrogantly.

I had no idea what they were talking about until they mensioned the name _Yuri Koltsov_, the leader of the Russian mob. But, I'm sure Zach knows more than I do and he'll probably fill me in on the details later.

We both just kept listening.

They kept going on for about 5 more minutes when someone else stepped into the alley, Teresa Turtelli.

"Hey, when you two are done with your little _chit-chat_, get the van, you need to get to the docks to take care of some _business_ at the old shipping warehouse." Teresa said, but before walking out of the alley I saw her give Frankie a glare.

Right when she left, both Joey and Frankie flicked their cigarettes onto the ground before grinding them into the cement with their shoes to extinguish them.

"Leave it to your sister tah bark orders at us." Frankie says, sounding extremely bitter. "Hey, you're only sayin' that because Tess turned ya down flat when we were in high school." Joey says, almost sounding like he was taking a jab at Frankie.

"Hey, she was practically playin' hard tah get with me that whole year, and she coulda just said 'no'. She didn't need tah shoot me in the hand as insult while she was at it." Frankie spat out, pulling off this expensive looking, flesh colored, leather glove on his left hand to show a bullet hole through the center of his palm.

Joey just shrugged and said, "That's not what I heard. Also maybe ya shoulda rethought if Tess was really _playin' hard tah get_ before ya got a little too _handsy_ with her at Ma and Pop's Christmas party 5 years ago."

"Whatevah Joey, that's why I want nuthin' tah do with gettin' a girlfriend. Let's just get the van before the _harpy_ yells at us again." Frankie was about to turn away when Joey, a guy who was at a _very _visible strength disadvantage compared to Frankie, threw Frankie at the wall of the bistro and put a forearm across Frankie's throat.

Joey was grinning but had a sadistic glare in his eyes as he said, "Hey, you're one of my best friends, Frankie. Ya know that," Joey stopped as his expression dropped to an intense look and my eyes went wide when I saw him immediately pull out this tommy gun from under his trench coat and pressing the barrel of it into Frankie's stomach and continuing, "But you say anythin' against my sister again… and I'll turn ya into a human colander."

But, to my complete confusion, both of them just started laughing as they started to walk away, probably to get the van.

I looked toward Zach, knowing I had an incredulous and extremely confused look on my face about the interaction we just saw, as I expressed, trying to stay quiet, "Okay, I've seen some pretty crazy and dangerous scum bags out here on the streets over the last 3 and a half years, but seriously, these people are insane."

"Like I told you and Kaito, the Turtelli's, and even the rest of the mob, are seriously crazy and completely twisted." Zach said, adding on to what I was saying.

"Come on, let's go to the docks, follow me." I say, now feeling really determined about figuring out what these people were going to do next.

* * *

"Wow, we got here fast. I didn't know you could get to the docks that way." He says, smiling in my direction as we got onto the roof of the abandoned warehouse Teresa Turtelli was talking about.

"Even before I started to patrol at night with Uncle Leo and my dad, my dad would take me out with him in the mornings and we would just go out and run along the rooftops when I was a kid. I know the quickest ways to get around Brooklyn. One of the main reasons why I rarely need to take the bus." I explain, smiling back at him.

"I always wondered how you always beat me to the coffee shop without a bike." He says smiling, and also just joking around with me. "Well, now you know." I respond, making us both laugh a little.

After the laughing died down, I decided to just ask Zach to fill me in about stuff earlier. Might as well? The Turtelli's aren't here yet so we had time.

"So, who was that woman Joey Turtelli was talking about? Is she Yuri Koltsov's daughter, I'm assuming?" I ask, still finding this news surprising.

As I said before, Yuri Koltsov is the name of the Russian mob's current leader, or _Pakhan_ if you want to use the proper term for leader, and Kaito and I ran into them a couple times, although they aren't really that big of a gang and they work more out of Queens so Kaito and I don't run into them too often.

I also didn't really know much about Yuri Koltsov or if he had any family, so by the way Joey Turtelli was talking about this girl, _Nattie_ as he kept calling her… I'm just going to take a _shot in the dark_ and guess that she is probably Yuri Koltsov's daughter, like pretty much 100% sure that she is.

Zach nodded before elaborating, "Yup, Natalya Koltsov, or _Nattie_ as Joey kept calling her; is one of Yuri Koltsov's daughters and, as you probably guessed, Joey's girlfriend… and soon to be fiancé apparently." Zach explains.

"What's she like? Does she do mob work too?" I ask, still surprised by the fact that I found out Yuri Koltsov had any family at all.

"No, honestly she's kind of the opposite. Actually I don't really think she's the smartest person ever. To me she kind of gives off the vibe of someone who's determined to coast through life on her looks. And I'm pretty sure that's why Teresa doesn't like her. Teresa sees Natalya as a pretty useless human being like how Teresa sees her and Joey Turtelli's mother. Teresa sees both Natalya and her mother as spineless human beings who just like to hide behind a rich husband or boyfriend for their whole lives. But, at least that's what I've picked up from what Teresa rants about to herself in the alley when she walks out on a break from her _work_." Zach explains further before he continued, "I also bet Don Turtelli is happy about it like Joey was saying, but I bet Joey's too stupid to see the _real_ reason why his father supports his relationship with Natalya. Though not that he would probably care if he found out anyway."

I quirked up an eyebrow as I asked, "What do you mean exactly?"

"Trust me Molly, I've been following around Don Turtelli long enough to know that he's all about one thing, power. And he's very good at seeing ways to gain it and catch an advantage. Think about it, and you probably know this too, but traditionally in the _mob's lifestyle_ those two gangs would have tried to rival each other and so the idea of either sides dating or marrying outside their _group _would have been out of the question. But, unlike his predecessors, Don Turtelli encouraged his son's relationship with Natalya from the beginning and became a little bit more _buddy/buddy_ with Yuri Koltsov. Why? Because he knew that if Joey marries Natalya, that would form a bridge between both gangs and entitle the Italians mob to be able to work off some new _territory_." Zach explains, and I knew what he meant right away.

"He's trying to make strong ties with the Russian gang so he can expand into Queens, right?" I say, even though I knew I probably was completely correct about my deduction.

Zach nodded in confirmation as he said, "Don Turtelli maybe manipulative, dangerous, and crazy… but, he's smart."

We both immediately stopped talking when we heard what sounded like a van pulling up and both of us immediately ducked behind the ledge of the roof to avoid any chance of being noticed.

The van pulled up to the factory and the back doors of the van opened and these other two guys in suits, hats, trench coats and sunglasses stepped out. Both of them were stone faced as they looked around, like they were making sure they were alone for whatever they were here to do, which we have no idea what yet.

Then one of them looked back inside the van and said, "Eh Joey, looks good."

The driver's side door opened up and Joey stepped out of the van and straightened his jacket as he looked around. That cold, emotionless, and hard expression was on his face that I remembered seeing from the pictures Zach showed Kaito and I of Joey Turtelli.

Joey looked around for a couple more moments until Frankie came out of the passenger side of the van. Frankie and Joey looked at each other and nodded, sharing some sort of silent confirmation between them.

Joey looked back at the warehouse, straightened his tie out, and said, "C'mon boys, Tess said they were meetin' us here for the _deal_." I felt my face contort in confusion.

"_They?_" I say quietly to myself, wondering who exactly _they_ were meeting with.

_Well, this just keeps getting better and better._

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

I just put on my shorts and t-shirt that I usually wear to bed and just kind of walking around doing what I usually do on a school night. Put out my clothes for tomorrow, make sure everything is in my backpack, set my alarm clock… just to name some of the things.

I was just about finished with my usual _nightly mental checklist_ so I was going to go to bed, but then I noticed my window was still wide open.

I walked over and decided to close it, but right when I put my hands on the window something came right in front of my face and made me feel like my heart stopped as I reflexively leaped back from being startled beyond comprehension.

When I got a better look at what freaked me out, I almost didn't believe what, or _who_, I was seeing at first.

Hanging upside down with their arms crossed casually, and even though the lower half of their face was covered by what looked like some kind metallic lower facial mask, the amber eyes looking at me gave it away.

As surprised as I still was, I knew.

I let out a deep breath still trying to get my heart-rate back to normal, but before I could say anything I heard Kaito laugh a little to himself as he said, "Hope I'm more of a surprise and not a shock."

I let out a breathy laugh as I responded, "Well, you certainly almost gave me a heart attack… so I guess that makes it a little bit of both."

I noticed Kaito was in this uniform that was all black, including the hard leather armor on his torso and metallic armor covering his face. I saw his yumi and yebira slung across his body.

However at this moment, I mainly wanted to know why he was hanging upside down outside my window… and _how_ he was hanging upside down outside my window?

"Also, why are you doing this?" I decide to ask.

"Well you don't have a fire escape or anything and so I decided to do an inverted hang from your roof." He explains. "Isn't that difficult?" I ask, still thinking it was crazy how relaxed he looked right now.

He shrugged and responded, "Not really. I actually do this all the time when I train. I use this pull up bar that my father has in the dojo and do inverted sit ups like this. It's actually better than doing sit ups lying down in my opinion. It takes pressure off the spine and gives a better full range of motion to work out more muscles in the torso."

I still didn't know exactly how to respond, but I just stepped aside and smiled as I asked, "Well… do you want to come in?"

He smirked at me as he gripped the sides of my window and I watched this whole quick yet elaborate process of him swinging his legs down and shooting through my wide open window and landing silently on his feet.

Honestly, I feel like I should have been more shocked, but at this point I've seen so many crazy yet strangely incredible things that Kaito is capable of… that and I still had the whole _he's a real ninja_ thing playing in the back of my head, so again… I can't say I'm completely shocked.

Kaito took off the lower facial armor and attached it to his belt before he straightened out these two sheathed swords at his sides. I mean, I knew Kaito was a ninja vigilante and I knew that, like Zach, he probably wore a _uniform_ type thing like Zach does to conceal his identity, and I'm assuming Molly also has a similar uniform too. But, this was the first time I've seen his in his _patrol garb_.

_Wow, Kaito looks even more… _

I shook my head to stop myself from gawking at him like a total creep.

_Geez, it's like I lose all my mental control when he's around. Seriously, why is this happening to me?!_

"I like your room." He says, glancing around until his gaze rested on my trophy shelves. "Well, it's not that special, but I've never needed to share a bedroom like my brothers, so I've always had my own _domain of personal space_." I explain, smiling and looked back over at Kaito and noticed him smiling back at me.

I could feel myself on the verge of awkwardly blushing in front of him so I shook my head and walked a couple steps back as I asked, "So, what brings you over at 11 at night?"

He smiled, his hands behind his back, as he said, "Well, I was done patrolling and I was in the neighborhood." "So, just basically stopping by?" I ask, smiling back at him and crossing my arms.

"Actually, I wanted to stop by and see if you were still free to hang out tomorrow night?" He explains in that very subtly mysterious tone I've heard from him many times before. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? Thought I was going to leave you hanging or something?" I say, just messing with him.

I saw his mouth slowly form into his usual crooked half smile/half smirk at me and respond, "No, of course not. But, I just wanted to make sure I was still expecting you."

"Well, then definitely _keep expecting_. Also, why didn't you just message me? You didn't have to go out of your way to _pull a __Dracula_ outside my window and give me a heart attack." I point out.

I wasn't really bent about it and I mainly said that just to take a playful jab at him, but I was still curious.

He snorted out a slight laugh as he smirked to himself. He looked back at me as he said, "Force of habit."

"Well, I have to sleep, so… guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I say, smiling a little. "I'm looking forward to it." He replies, smiling a little back at me. He looked like he was about to go out my window when walk closer to him before giving him a hug and him eventually and slowly returning the hug.

After that he pretty much vaulted himself somehow back onto the roof of my house and disappeared.

Not gonna lie, as crazy as all this stuff still is to me… that was pretty freaking cool.

**Phew, don't know why but this chapter felt like a lot. But, I wanted to show multiple different character interactions and so a bit more character development for Don Turtelli and his mob. Also, I'd like to take the opportunity to answer some of the questions/inquiries from** _**Divine Warrren**_**, **_**Liana Walker**_**, **_**PinkCottonCandy**_**, and **_**Madelyn Hooks**_**. This story will probably be around 40 to 45 chapters. I wanted to make this story longer since it required a lot more chapters for character development and this story is based more around Molly and Kaito. Also, I'm sorry but this will be the last full story of this series; however, I am planning to do a story that will consist of **_**Flirting with the Enemy**_ **One-Shots for many of the couples mentioned throughout all time frames of each story. But, I will give more information about it in the future once this story is over. Also, don't worry about Raphael, he has something coming soon, don't you worry. Haha. ;) Anyway, thank you so very much to all of you as always for taking the time to read and reviews are always appreciated. **

**Stay classy!**

**Dexter1995**


	36. Reinforcement

**Hello all you lovely people! First off to ****babyface, ****Nancy the Mutant, ****Ariel Louise, ****Liana Walker, ****Guest, ****Madelyn Hooks, and Shigeo627****; just seriously thank you all so, so much for all the amazing things you said in your reviews. It was seriously so touching to hear how much you all are enjoying my writing. As I've said many times before, writing for me is mainly a hobby and just to hear you guys say that you enjoy my writing makes my hobby all the more enjoyable and almost brings a tear to my eye. I seriously just thank you all so much for this amazing/positive community around this series. Just for a fair warning, the updates will probably become a little more **_**infrequent**_ **again because I go back to school next week and I'll be very busy, but just bare with me because the chapters will be up and this story will be continued. This chapter begins where Molly and Zach's recon at the docks left off from last chapter. Anyway, enjoy! :) **

**({No POV})**

It was late at the old shipping warehouse in the docks.

The inside appeared to be completely empty until Joey Turtelli and 3 of the other mobsters with him made their way into the warehouse.

The inside was completely shrouded in darkness and shadows except for moonlight passing through the skylight windows in the roof of the warehouse that; little did the mobsters know, Molly and Zach were simultaneously using them to quietly observe them from above.

They were standing there all alone, until 3 figures started to appear from the darkness across from the Italian gang. They were three men. Zach's face contorted in confusion as Molly's face shifted into one of recognition.

"_HAVOC?_" Molly whispered, quietly to herself, now looking really intrigued as to what is going on.

Molly knew these 3 men all too well as they kept approaching the Italian gang.

HAVOC is a gang that's composed of about 8 or so members and even though they weren't really the biggest gang ever, they still aren't the kind of people you want to mess around with.

"You mooks are late, Titanus." Joey said, sharply and looking perturbed.

The man Joey was addressing, the man standing in the middle of the two others with him, was the leader of this street gang that Molly and Kaito have busted a couple times before; Titanus.

He was a very _large_ man, not necessarily the most _in shape_ individual, but definitely not someone you'd want to pick a fight with. He was around 6 feet tall with a tan complexion and a helmet adorned with spikes covering his head. His torso was covered by a weathered looking purple shirt with the sleeves torn off. The bottom half of his body was covered by an old pair of brown cargo pants with a pair of brown works.

Titanus narrowed his eyes at Joey before saying, "Hey you try carrying the cargo you wanted without a van, Turtelli." "Whatevah, just show me the merchandise that my old man ordered." Joey Turtelli said, practically demanded.

Then, right after Joey said that, Titanus pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Joey Turtelli as he said, sounding very impatient, "Show me the cash first, rich boy."

Joey Turtelli was looking at him unimpressed and then, to Molly and Zach's slight shock, Joey took out a handgun of his own and took a well calculated shot to shoot the pistol right out of Titanus's hand. The pistol landed on the concrete floor right as Titanus cried out in pain and holding his injured hand that was already covered in blood.

Joey looked back up at two of the other HAVOC gang members, his expression hard and almost emotionless, and said, "Okay, maybe ya scatter brains didn't hear me right, eh? Get me the _merchandise_, before we _waste _ya in ways that you have no idea." Titanus looked back to his gang members, his face still radiating obvious pain as he nodded.

The two guys nodded back before disappearing back into the darkness only to return back with a large wooden crate.

Frankie from the Italian gang walked up to the crate with a crowbar and broke it open.

Molly and Zach couldn't make out what was in the crate but then they stopped what they were thinking when they saw Frankie slowly look back at Joey turtelli, thinking he was probably going to nod in confirmation that they got what they asked for, except that wasn't what happen. Frankie just winked at Joey with a stoic facial expression.

Joey's jaw tensed up as he looked to the rest of his underlings and nodded toward him.

"What's this Titanus? You boys thinkin' me and my boys are amateurs? Thinkin' you coulda gotten away with us givin' you the money first and then give us a crate full ah nuthin'... but damn... _rocks_?" Joey said, his voice laced with venom, as he was still trying to maintain his emotionless facial expression.

Then Joey and the rest of the mobsters pulled out tommy guns from beneath their trench coats and trapped Titanus and his gang members between them and a wall while the Italian mobsters pointed the barrels of their weapons at them.

Molly and Zach took off, feeling the need to go before they were seen. That and there was no longer a need to stay anymore.

One was because there was no useful intel that had anything to do with what the Italians and Purple Dragons were trying to do. And two… well, it was kind of easy to assume what was going to be the _fate_ of Titanus and the other two gang members of HAVOC.

_**Earlier that same night**_

**(April's POV)**

I just got Edith settled in for the night and just kind of made my way around to Marie and Rosalind's rooms.

Marie was already asleep when I looked into her room. She was partially under her covers already, her mouth hanging open slightly with one of her arms out stretched and her phone a couple inches away from her partially open hand.

I smiled a little at her as I walked over and pulled her covers a little more over her. I keep trying to remind myself that Marie's technically a teenager now, after all she just turned 13 two weeks ago, but it's just hard for me not to look at her and still see that 3 year old little girl smiling and feeding cows with the grass from our back yard through the fence.

But, I know, she's not that little girl entirely anymore.

Actually, out of all three of my girls and even though overall our girls favor Donnie physically, Marie's the one I actually see a lot of myself in. It's actually something Donnie especially finds pretty _fascinating_ about her. Out of our three girls and her cousins, Marie's the one who actually took the most visible _maternal traits_, basically meaning she looks the most like me, her mother.

And she does.

Sure she has brown hair and brown eyes like Donnie and has most of her facial features from her father, but there's many aspects about her that I see myself in.

Unlike her younger sisters she has straight hair like me, she has my freckles, and I see myself in her when she's smiling especially. That and she's also an extremely _right brained_ person like me.

It makes me laugh sometimes when she has that frustrated look on her face when she's trying to do her math homework that she has a hard time getting, which I understand that pain all too well. After all, I'm pretty sure if I didn't have Donnie helping me when I was in high school and college, I would have definitely flunked all my math classes for sure.

And now Donnie is helping her since I'm useless to her where math is concerned. But, she does ask me for advice on her English essays, but she's a pretty good writer as far as I'm concerned.

But, surprisingly, she's really not that into writing like I am.

Actually Marie's more of an artist, mainly she loves painting, something I'm horrible at and don't know where she got that talent from. But, it's good to see that she has a creative outlet that she enjoys like that and she's actually really, really good at it for someone her age.

I was about to walk away when I saw her phone vibrate and screen light up. I tried to keep myself from looking at it, but my _mom instinct_ took over when I involuntarily leaned closer and saw the banner showing the message.

* * *

_Caleb:_ _R u still up?_

* * *

I smiled, somewhat knowingly, at the message from Caleb. I try not to read too much into it.

When I turned and walked back into the hallway, I noticed a light coming from Roz's room next door. I made my way over and her door was open enough so I could see her working at her desk.

Even though she's usually in her area of the basement when she wants to _tinker_ with something, she'll sometimes bring something up to her room to give her something to do.

She was fiddling around with some kind of old circuit board she found at the scrap yard.

Okay, it does not take a very observant person to see that Roz is not what most people would consider an _average child_. Actually, she's completely brilliant. After all I watched her repeatedly solve a rubix cube when she was only a little over a year old and that she goes to this very _prestigious _academy on a scholarship.

I mean, Rosalind isn't _socially inept_ or anything. She's just very different from most other kids her age.

After all, her favorite thing to do is spend some _father/daughter bonding time_ with Donnie at the scrap yard and go picking together. Which is something Donnie still enjoys doing, even though he doesn't really have to anymore.

Donnie and I make enough money to the point where he could buy new sheets of metal to use to make his inventions in his spare time outside of work, but I think Donnie just enjoys the challenge of using scrap metal more.

That and it's what he's been using as his raw building material for his inventions for his entire life… and it's something he now bonds with Roz over.

The only light on in her room was her desk lamp, a very old desk lamp that her and Donnie rewired together when she was little. I could see her face in a complete state of concentration and accompanied by her tongue sticking out slightly from the corner of her mouth, same exact quirk as Donnie.

Alright, I may be Rosalind's mother, but I swear she didn't get a single thing from me. Rosalind is Donnie's daughter completely.

She's literally the younger girl version of Donnie and I swear she becomes more like Donnie with each passing year. She's a bit high-strung and quirky like her father, she gained every bit of her appearance from Donnie, and she's a total genius like Donnie too.

The only thing she's missing is a gap between her front teeth and then she would literally be Donnie's clone.

But, honestly… I love all those things about her and the fact that she is so much like her father makes me love her that much more. It just makes me think back to when Donnie and I were younger and how much I could completely see _teenage Donnie_ in Rosalind, even if she's only 9.

I walked into the room and she shot her head up at me. "Roz, it's almost 10:30, so I think you need to go to bed." I say. Roz looked away and looked back at her device and said, "Aw, but mom, I'm so close to finishing this and," She had to pause halfway through her sentence when she yawned.

_Again, she's completely her father's daughter. _

I smirked as I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back up at me and I smiled knowingly, knowing I had the _parent trump card_, as I motioned my eyes toward her bed.

She sighed slightly in defeat as she got up and I pulled her covers down as she climbed in her bed and flopped down. I threw her covers over her as I tucked her in, something I haven't done in a couple years with her.

I kissed her on the forehead before saying, "Night hone." I started to make my way toward the door when I heard, "Night mom." I looked back and saw her smiling a little at me, causing me to immediately smile back as I flicked off her desk lamp and closed her door behind me before walking out.

After that I made my way into Donnie and I's room but the room was completely dark, our bed was still made and looking completely untouched.

I sighed as I walked out of our room and decided to go find, or get, my husband since I have a pretty good hunch of where he is. I walked down to the first floor of the house before making my way to the door leading to the basement stairs.

Well, it is the basement, but it's Donnie's workshop mainly.

Sure, Roz is down there a lot when she's experimenting and dappling with her stuff in her section that Donnie gave her, but the basement is pretty much Donnie's _man cave_.

I opened the door and heard a 'simmering' sound and slowly started to make my way down the stairs.

I stopped about halfway down to see Donnie sitting at his main desk with his back toward me, looking like he was using a soldering iron on some device. I couldn't see his face but from the huge sweat stain on the back of his shirt that he is in his intense state of focus.

I walked into the room and put my hands on shoulders. He whipped his head to glance over his shoulder, his work goggles over his eyes.

"Oh, what's going on?" He says quickly as he took off his goggles and turned to face me. "Well, you weren't in bed yet." I decide to start, rubbing his shoulders slightly. "Yeah, sorry, I just had a stressful day." He exasperates, sounding extremely stressed out. "What happened this time?" I ask.

Donnie scooted out his chair a little more and smiled at me a little and smiled a little back as I slowly sat on his lap and I waited for him to elaborate. I know the newest intern that's been shadowing Donnie and his co-workers has been pushing them to their limits.

"I seriously want to know how this guy even passed kindergarten. I might as well be giving instructions to a 2 year old, or better yet a pile of raw sewage. I seriously want to find what professors educated him because he seriously knows absolutely nothing. I mean, ugh, Darwin's beard! He put foil in the freaking microwave in the break room today. Who does that?!" He exasperates, looking at his limit with his eyes and jaw clenched tight and looking down, while simultaneously using the his free hand to put his fore finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose.

Honestly, I can comprehend Donnie's pain to some extent.

Okay, it is impossible for anyone to have an absolutely perfect marriage, family, and career situation simultaneously, at least for an extended period of time.

Luckily for Donnie and I though, the marriage and family aspect with us and our girls is almost never the problem, it's usually work.

I mean, Donnie and I don't hate our jobs.

Actually there are many things about being a field reporter that I really love. I like being out and on the move at different locations, meeting people and asking questions to get information for stories and I love it… and then there's everything other than that, like Vernon and Burne.

Alright, I have been working with Verne ever since I graduated from college and I always appreciate the fact that he picks me up everyday in the news van and drives me around to cover my stories, but that's the good part about Vernon. Verne is… okay, you know that person that you don't really like too much who shows up to party and you can talk to and tolerate them just for that night at the party but you would never chose to hang out with them more than you had to?

Well, that's Vernon Fenwick in a nutshell.

Then Burne is my boss and that means _what he says goes_ on what stories I cover 9 out of 10 times, so yeah I think that's all I need to say there.

Now, Donnie, who's loved his job 100% up until this point, has to deal with the stress of practically _babysitting_ interns at work who drive him crazy.

I smiled at him as I put my hand on the side of his face and forced him to look back at me as I said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible, "Hey, put it this way, Peter will be gone by New Years when his contract expires." Donnie sighed again as he pulled me a little closer against him and looked up and smiled slightly at me.

"Well, that's true. Anyway, are the girls sleeping, I'm guessing?" He asks, smiling at me still and rubbing his hand on my back, which always feels really nice when he does that.

"Now they all are. I put Edith to bed and then I had to make Roz stop working to go to sleep, sound familiar?" I inquire a little playfully.

I was just teasing him because even all the way back to when we were dating, I always had to make Donnie stop his _days on end working episodes_ in his lab just to make him relax and go to sleep.

Donnie let out a slight laugh before saying, "Well, she is my daughter. What about Marie?"

"Pretty sure she fell asleep while txting Caleb again." I say knowingly with a slight smile. "Does Marie like him, like… you know?" He says.

I smiled a little as I replied, "Donnie, her and Caleb have been friends since we moved into the house and even if they do _feel_ that way about each other, you can't pretend it isn't normal. They're both 13. Don't tell me Raph is starting to rub off on you?" I say jokingly, and that got him to smile slightly and let out a slight laugh before replying, "April, come on, I'm not that paranoid. At least I hope not."

We both laughed a little at that.

As we stopped laughing, I heard Donnie saying, "Actually it isn't about that. It's just… I've been thinking a lot about her future the past couple weeks."

I smiled as I put my hand on the side of his face and said, "Donnie, I know she's our oldest, but even I think it's a little too early to think about that. After all, she's not even in high school yet."

"I know, but… it's just I never hear her saying anything she's really interested as a career and I just don't know. The only things she seems interested in are helping out at Mark's farm next door, doing sketches, and now boys apparently. I saw her and Caleb holding hands yesterday when he came over to walk back with her from the farm. Do you think she's likes him, like that?" Donnie says, looking really deep in thought about it.

Okay, in all actuality, Donnie is actually very logical guy like he's always been, but sometimes my husband can be too logical and observant for his own good.

I know, I'm one to talk since I can overthink things too sometimes, but Donnie seriously takes his thoughts a little too seriously a lot of the time. Especially since he just started overthinking Marie's life in the future when she literally just turned 13 and is still just in seventh grade.

I just shrugged and smiled before saying, deciding to just humor him, "Donnie, who knows? Marie might not want to do something different other than graduating from college. Maybe her idea of what she wants to do after high school will be _getting more serious_ with Caleb and helping him run the farm and just taking some art classes somewhere to pursue her dream as a self employed artist on the side."

"Really? Do you think she might want that with Caleb? I know, April, you probably think I'm crazy, but do you think that might be a possibility in her future for what she'll want?" He says, still sounding very in depth about this conversation.

I glanced away slightly, still feeling kind of funny how much he's reading into my _off hand prediction_ about Marie's future even though that is still pretty far off for her as of now, before I shrugged and replied, "Well, Marie might be happy choosing to be with her best friend… I was."

I smiled as I ran my hand through his hair, making him look up at me. But then it was his turn to catch me by surprise when I felt him put his and on the side of my face as I felt his other hand that was on my back pull me a little closer toward him.

"April, have I made you happy? Really?" He asks, smiling at me with his genuine gap-tooth grin as he brushed his thumb over my cheek. I smiled back as I ran my hand through his hair and replied, still absolutely honestly, "Donnie, I don't know why you think you really need to ask that when you already know the answer."

Donnie just kept smiling and I smiled back before we both leaned in and shared a short but tender kiss between us.

When I was 16, like most people actually, I had no idea what my life was going to be like at this point as an adult. Sure Donnie and I went through a lot of crazy situations together when we were younger, but I think that was what made the bond between us even stronger.

After the Kraang and Shredder and everything else insane that was in between, Donnie was always there and I can't imagine what my life would be like without him. And… it's the same for Donnie when it comes to me.

We just work.

Sure he started as just my best friend, but we just work on every level. I love him as my friend, as my lover, and as my husband.

It's like I said before, I'm one of the lucky ones.

_**That following weekend**_

**(Mona's POV)**

I was in the kitchen making myself a cup of coffee.

As I was waiting, I heard heavy footsteps and eventually saw Raphael walk in front of the arch way and looking like he was going toward the front door. Curious, I quirked up and eyebrow as I made my way over to see what was going on.

My intrigue increased even further as I crossed my arms when I noticed Raph putting on his boots and jacket. "What's going on?" I ask, not knowing he had to go anywhere.

Raph looked up at and walked over to me before answering, "I'm going to Sensei's."

I gave him a confused look as I said, "Oh, were we supposed to visit?" "No, he said just me. He literally just called and told me to come over." Raph said, zipping up his jacket.

"Did he say why?" I ask, now even more confused.

Raph shrugged, looking just as confused as me, before replying, "Beats the hell outta me? It's probably just needing help moving a washing machine into their apartment or something like that and hopefully I'll be back in a couple hours. Bye babe."

He pulled me closer before giving me a quick peck on the lips, obviously looking like he wanted to get the visit with Splinter over with, before walking out the door.

**I know, I left it on kind of a cliff hanger. But, there will be a Raphael and Splinter interaction next chapter for you guys. Also, I hope you guys liked how I incorporated the 1987 series gang H.A.V.O.C. in this chapter, even though they met a bit of a **_**gruesome fate**_ **for trying to trick Joey Turtelli and his underlings. For those of you who don't know H.A.V.O.C., or ****Highly Advanced Variety Of Creatures, was a gang of mutants from the later seasons of the 1987 series that I decided to readapt into my story as a normal human street gang. Now myself and a lot of other 1987 usually go by one philosophy with the later seasons of the 1987 series and that is we treat it like **_**fight club**_**, we don't talk about them. It was when the show was going away from it's original character and background and was trying too hard at making themselves **_**edgier**_**. I personally just prefer not to think of that section of the 1987 series. But, I just decided to throw in my adaptation of ****H.A.V.O.C. just for kicks and to further show how ruthless the Turtelli's really are. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the Apritello section as well. Thank you all so much for reading and please leave a review if you can.**

**Stay classy everyone!**

**Dexter1995 **


	37. Admonition

**Wow, I did not think I would have finished this so quickly, but I had time before my classes started on Monday and I had an itch to write so I figured I would just finish this chapter. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and brought a smile to my face reading your extremely kind words. Well, without further or do… Enjoy! :) **

**(Raphael's POV)**

I just got to Splinter's building and I still had no idea what was going on or why he wanted to see me, and just _me_.

I just rolled my eyes and shrugged before going into the apartment building and headed up the stairs.

I was about to go up to the second floor when, "Raphael, I thought I was going to miss you." I looked up and saw Hazel coming down the stairs until she just hugged me. "Hey… mom." I say, still having no idea what the hell was going on, as I slowly hugged her back.

"Yoshi said you were coming over and I wish I could stay but I have to go to a tutoring session with some of my students. Just help yourself to anything. Hopefully, I'll see you later, okay?" She said, kissing me on the cheek, and then smiling at me before she walked past me. "Wait, mom, what's going…" But, she was already gone.

_Well, now I officially have no damn idea what's going on._

I just shrugged it off as I got up to their apartment and I was going to knock on the door, but… it was already open.

_Huh?_

I walked into the apartment and looked around, thinking sensei was just going to be sitting somewhere in the living room like he usually does. "Hey sen… sei?"

_No one's here? What?_

I just stood there, feeling beyond confused, before I knit my eyebrows together and I said, "What the…" "It's nice to see you, Raphael."

I practically felt like I had a heart attack as spun around and saw Splinter standing in the doorway behind me. "Sensei, seriously?!" I say, still feeling like I was going to cough up my heart from having the crap scared out of me.

He always does that! Would it kill him to knock or at least be in the room to begin with before he freaks me out?!

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you, my son." He says, interrupting my thoughts. I shook my head before saying, knowing I sounded defensive, "I wasn't scared. But, seriously, would it kill ya to just answer the front door to begin with before you decide to make me die before I'm 35?!"

Then he walked into the living room and took a seat and all he said was, "Again, I apologize, my son."

I just gave him a skeptical look before sensei motioned to this open seat on the couch across from him and said, "Please Raphael, have a seat. I just wanted to speak to you."

I quirked up an eyebrow as I sat down, leaning forward slightly until my elbows were resting on my knees and clasping my hands together before asking, knowing how confused I sounded, "About what?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure as of yet. But I just couldn't help but notice that something seemed to be _upsetting _to you at our gathering last weekend." I gave him a look before saying, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Well, when we were at Donatello and April's, I couldn't help but notice the way I saw you looking at Molly and Zach. Perhaps in response to how they were _acting_ together?" He says, allusively, causing me to immediately whip my head up immediately.

I felt everything in me tense up and freeze as my fists clenched on reflex. My jaw was clenched so tight that I thought my teeth were going to shatter. My face kept contorting reflexively in anger as I thought about _it_ again.

Then right when I was about to say something, sensei said, "My son, I think there is something you'd like to tell me?"

* * *

**({No POV})**

"I do not understand why you feel the need to dislike this young man, my son?" Splinter said, sounding confused_. _

Raphael's face contorted into outrage as he stood up, feeling his anger peaking that no one seemed to be on his side with this situation. Raphael crossed his arms, grunted, and spat out, "UGH, dammit, I'm a grown man. Can't I just feel angry about something without being criticized!?"

Raphael just stood in his place, looking away from Splinter, until Splinter said, "My son, everyone has a right to feel anything about whatever they want, but no one has the right to act unjust."

Raphael groaned in angry frustration as he took a few more steps away and said, "You don't understand. Go on and say it, you think I'm a _bad father_."

Splinter got up from his seat and made his way over to Raphael and put his hand on Raphael's shoulder. "My son, I do not know why you think that, when I do not see you that way at all, quite the opposite." Splinter said, using an extremely sure and reassuring tone, before motioning back to the furniture and eventually got a very confused and perplexed looking Raphael to sit back down and listen to him.

"Raphael, do you remember when you came and said almost the exact same thing to me several months before Molly was born when you were still quite a young man? When you were saying you didn't think you were going to be a good enough father?" Splinter asked, and waited for Raphael to nod before continuing with his point.

"Well, as I said to you then, there is more than just one type of good parent." Splinter reiterates. "But what exactly does that mean?" Raphael replies, looking frustrated and confused about where Splinter was going with this.

"Think back Raphael. When you and Mona were 17 and she came to you with the news that she was pregnant with Molly, you had many choices as a young man in that situation, good and bad. However, you did not ignore the situation. In fact, you chose an extremely responsible and honorable path that included you taking on that responsibility of acting like a responsible adult, as a parent. Not only that, and though this did not entirely surprise me that you and Mona chose to take this step together, but you and Mona even married and were able to forge a successful marriage from the situation as well as taking on the responsibility of being parents." Splinter took a pause as he put his hand on Raphael's shoulder, smiling, before continuing, "You made that decision entirely on your own... and that made me so proud. It proved to me that you, and your brothers as well, actually followed the example I set for you as a parent and showed me that I raised responsible and independent young men. You are the furthest thing from being a bad father, my son. Raphael, you are an excellent father."

Raphael looked down, before looking back at Splinter with a confused and flustered facial expression, "Look, sensei. Not that I don't _appreciate_ this but… what the heck does this have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with this situation." Splinter said. Raphael continued to look at Splinter in his flustered state of confusion, still having no idea what Splinter was trying to say about his situation.

"Raphael, the state of being a parent, and actually life in general, is not permanence, but flux." Splinter explains, philosophically.

"What?" Raphael says back confused.

"I am saying that I think you are having a hard time of accepting the present because you are too stuck in the past when it comes to your daughter." Splinter took a pause when he caught sight of Raphael looking angry, like he thought Splinter was now contradicting himself and saying that Raphael wasn't being a good father, before continuing, "Raphael, Molly is…"

"I know, I know, _she's growing up._" Raphael says, almost mockingly and passive aggressively, but mainly defensively.

"Raphael, she's _grown_ up. As much as you want to cling to the past of Molly being a child, you need to accept that Molly is now in the phase of her life where she is starting to enter young adulthood. That she is now a young woman seeking what she wants to do with her life and part of that includes her experimenting with and finding possible romantic companionship with another person, much like yourself and your brothers at her age." Splinter explains.

"You sound like Mona." Raphael says, almost bitterly, and feeling like he is fighting in a _one man army against the world _on this subject.

"Well, have you maybe considered that your wife is correct? Raphael, Molly has never been a completely irresponsible person, even when she was quite young, and doesn't strike me as a young woman who would hand her heart over easily. From what I've seen, Molly seems to handle her feelings quite maturely for someone her age. Especially in this situation with her developing a relationship with Zach. I may have only spoken with Zach that one time, but I could see why Molly seems very fond of him. Just from my instinct, I could sense that Zach is a very kind person and seemed very well intended." Splinter admitted; and in turn, causing Raphael to look even more irritated and on the brink of explosion.

"My ass." Raphael says quietly through his teeth to himself in response to Splinter saying that he liked Zach. It was silent for several moments before a look of clarity lit up Splinter's face before he asked, "Raphael, do you have difficulties liking Zach because you feel threatened by the way he feels about Molly?"

Then the evident snap in Raphael presented itself as he shot up from his seat, pointed at Splinter and yelled, reaching his limit, "HEY! Why shouldn't I feel that way about that little creep?! EVERYTHING WAS FINE UNTIL HE SHOWED UP AND STARTED STEALING HER AWAY FROM ME!"

The room was silent.

Splinter was still taking in Raphael's response, not saying a word, and just continued to watch Raphael. Raphael looked like he was coming down from his enraged response, finally releasing how he really felt about Zach and Molly's relationship.

"I don't know anymore, sensei. Molly is with this guy everyday and goes out with him all the time. How do I know I can trust this guy? How do I know if he's not going to hurt her? I just… whatever. I don't know." Raphael says, feeling that same stress he felt when he had his mental breakdown in the lair several weeks ago.

It was silent. The level of silence was so apparent that a pin dropping to the ground probably could've been heard.

Eventually Splinter stood up, a curious but soft expression on his face, and started to walk toward Raphael, who was looking away and leaning against the wall.

Splinter continued to approach until he was about an arms length away before stopping, taking a moment to pensively observe his son, before saying, "Raphael?"

Raphael just stayed in his place, trying to collect himself still after his _explosion_. He cringed briefly when he looked to his right shoulder and saw Splinter's hand resting on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Raphael, I know you love and care about your daughter as much if not more than any parent could love their child. I mean it when I say that you should feel proud that yourself and Mona raised your daughter to be the strong, independent, and intelligent person that she is. It is because of those reasons that I believe you are a great father and that is also why I believe that you are capable to use trust." Splinter was cut off as Raphael, cut in, sounding slightly offended, "Are you saying I don't trust my daughter?"

"No, I know you trust Molly, but I don't think you trust her to the extent that you think. Molly is almost 17 years old and you have always prided yourself in saying that Molly is a strong and independent person. So, if you really trust her, then you must learn to trust her judgement. You don't know what is going to happen in her life… just as no else knows about their own or anyone else's. So, you just need to take the trust you have in her and put that same trust towards those she trusts. What I am trying to say, my son, is that this is not the time to just sulk and stew to yourself about what is going around you, because it will only lead to more pain. You are an adult, and there is nothing I can do to make you do something, but know that living in resentment is not going to help in anyway. Your daughter is a young woman now, and it is better for you to accept that than try to ignore it. Believe me, my son." Splinter concluded, trying to see if he was getting through to his son.

Raphael was still standing in place, not knowing exactly how he should respond, as he kept putting up an irritated and flustered front.

_**Later that night**_

**(Kaito's POV)**

I was walking out of the store with a bag of groceries that mother sent me out to get.

I really didn't mind when mother asked me to do stuff like this. Any opportunity I can get to be outside is what I like to have, even if it is _city outside_. It's one of the few things I miss about living in the mountains at the old Foot Clan dojo.

Once mother was done giving me school lessons and my martial arts training, I grabbed my yumi and yebira and was out the door as fast as I could to go exploring in the woods.

I loved everything about being outside. Hunting, fishing, and climbing trees… everything about it made me feel alive.

The one thing I always remember was climbing this tall tree nearer to the house, mainly so mother wouldn't be upset with me about wandering too far off near dinner time, and I would just sit on one of the tree limbs and watch the sun going down.

The way the light reflected off the clouds, it was something I could never forget and at rare times around here, I can see the same thing from the rooftop in the evening.

Sometimes I just sit up there on my own, not even doing anything, just thinking.

I was walking back home and right as I was turning a corner and froze when I saw a group of about 100 yards ahead, and two of those people I unfortunately recognized all too well, Caitlyn's ex and Buffy Shellhammer.

I quickly ducked into an alley to avoid encountering them. If I have to talk to Brad one more time, it'll be really hard for me not to hold back from _giving him what he deserves_.

But, either way, both of them were still being ridiculously all over each other to the point that even I wanted someone to gag me with a spoon. It was them with 3 other people who were probably just friends and all of them started walking away.

I waited for them to be completely out of eye-shot before I kept walking to go home. I was walking by the point where they were when I noticed something that caught my attention.

Parked next to the sidewalk and looking really out of place in the neighborhood, was this polished and new-looking, red sports car and the license plate with _B-mann_ written on it, gave it away and honestly made me sick.

This was Brad's car.

I still really hate him. Not just because of what he did to Caitlyn, well that's the main reason I hate him, but also because he is just garbage. His personality is garbage and his attitude is garbage. He literally might as well just be a pile of garbage in my view.

I don't even shop at his family's chain grocery stores when mother or father send me out. I'm not giving that spoiled, self-indulged scumbag or his family one more cent if I can help it.

I tried to clear my head by shaking it several times and tried to walk away, but then I stopped as I looked back at the car. I could feel the wheels in my head turning like crazy as I kept looking at the car.

I was trying to stop myself, until my gaze finally settled on one particular part of the car.

Slowly, I knelt down and set down the grocery bag, trying to look like I was tying one of my shoes as some other people walked by me. I glanced around to make sure no one was looking as I swiftly and slyly pulled a knife out from where I kept it strapped to my leg and quickly slashed a hole in the front, left tire of Brad's car.

I slowly slipped the knife back in place as I picked up the grocery bag and kept walking to avoid being caught.

There was part of me that felt ashamed, but that part was quashed by the vindication I felt by doing that. It affected me to the point that I couldn't stop my mouth from curling up into a satisfied grin.

"_Whoops._" I say quietly to myself as I kept walking.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As I said, it was a miracle I had some free time before my semester started to finish this, but I really wanted to upload the chapter before I got too busy. Anyway, I hope you liked the Splinter and Raphael interaction. I always enjoy writing those, because writing as Splinter is a bit more challenging but I really like to try to put myself in my **_**mental character**_ **when I write as him to make the interaction as believable and smooth as possible. I also hope you liked the Kaito stint at the end of the chapter. I've been wanting to write that in for a while just to elaborate more on Kaito's character. While Kaito may seem a lot like Leonardo, I also like to make sure to present how much of Karai is actually in his personality. In this case, I wanted to show that Kaito is like his mother in the way that he likes to see people getting what they deserve and while Kaito does feel the guilt in that mentality like Leonardo might, he derives some kind of satisfaction in giving someone Karma if Karma isn't acting on it's own to give someone what they have coming to them. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and reviews are always appreciated. **

**Stay Classy!**

**Dexter1995**


	38. Invitation

**Hello everyone, I know, I haven't updated in almost a month. Like I said, this has been my busiest semester yet for me… and it really has been. I barely have had time to write. But, I really wanted to give you guys something and I had some time to write recently so I wanted to give you guys a little Kailyn moment for the sake of the Valentine's Day holiday. Anyway, after reading all your reviews from the past chapter… seriously, you guys are going to make me tear up. You are all so incredibly nice for all the amazing feedback I get from all of you. It seriously warmed my heart so much to see the new reviews pop up, even when I wasn't able to update for this past month, it just really meant a lot and cheered me up. A million thanks to all of you. Before the chapter starts though… MONA LISA WAS IN ANOTHER EPISODE! Sorry, had to do it. Haha. XD Anyway, I know this chapter is short but I really wanted to post a nice little romantic Valentine's Day chapter to all of you as a thank you for all your patience. That and I wanted to give this interaction to show more insight on Kaito and Caitlyn's **_**relationship**_ **as of now. Also, this chapter takes place 2 weeks after the previous chapter. Without further or do… enjoy! :) **

**(Kaito's POV)**

Caitlyn pulled back on the string of the yumi and her eyes were trained on the target as she lined up her shot.

It was Saturday and Caitlyn asked if I was able to hang out and if I was able to shoot with her and give her some tips… why would I possibly say no to hanging out with her? If I did say 'no' then I'd want someone to whack me.

"Remember, exhale slowly on your release." I instruct, trying to watch her form in her stance.

She really is getting extremely good at this now. Not that she really needed much help to begin. Honestly, she really barely needs my help, maybe a tip here and there but that's about it.

Everything was silent as she pulled back on the bow string and held it as she maintained her focus on the target, until I finally heard her breathe out and release her shot. The arrow darted past my line of sight before striking the target with that familiar _stick_ sound.

I looked at the target and smirked at where I saw it strike, dead center.

"Finally." Caitlyn said, as I looked toward her and saw her smiling at the target. "See? I told you that you'd get it. Keep this up and you might be able to out shoot me?" I say playfully as I walked over to her.

She just smirked back at me, her grin now confident, as she said back in the same tone as me, "Maybe but, I doubt it. I don't think I'm quite up to your _crazy Robin Hood_ level."

"You will. I know it. As far as I'm concerned, you definitely have the skill for it." I say, completely honestly. She just smiled back at me, causing me to smile almost on reflex.

We kept smiling at each other until… "Kaito?"

Caitlyn and I both turned our heads and saw my father climb up onto the roof.

I stepped closer a little and said, "Yes, father?" "I just wanted to let you know that dinner's ready." My father says and I nodded. "Guess I should probably go home then." I heard Caitlyn say next to me, causing me to whip my head back to look at her.

I was about to say something when I heard my father say, "Would you like to stay for dinner, Caitlyn?"

I smiled a little and looked at her, knowing that I looked hopeful.

"You really don't have to, but…" "But what?" I ask. I knew I sounded pathetic that I was trying to find anyway to keep her from going… but deep down I honestly don't care.

I wanted her to stay.

"I just don't want to intrude or anything." She says, sounding hesitant. "Well, you're completely welcome and we always have plenty. Please, we'd be honored to have you." Father said, sounding very welcoming.

I looked back at Caitlyn and waited for her to answer… and hoping for a particular answer.

**(Leo's POV)**

I put fruit on Kaya's tray in her high chair before setting out another place at the table for Caitlyn.

I usually don't convince people into something like this if they don't want to, but I really was glad she took the invitation. I really wanted to be able to talk to Caitlyn more.

I don't mean to involve myself in assumptions about my son's business, but for the past month I can tell that my son seems pretty serious about her and is the first girl I've seen Kaito act this way about.

Can you blame me for wanting to know her?

That and I wanted to give my son what I didn't have from my family with Karai and I's involvement with each other, acceptance. I didn't want my son to feel outcasted because of it like I felt at his age and I wanted Caitlyn to feel as welcome as possible.

"Thank you, Mr. Hamato." Caitlyn said politely as I gave her a chair to sit at.

I smiled at her. This is another reason why I like Caitlyn. I can tell she's genuinely a good person with a good heart. That combined with her being a serious martial artist… I'm not going to be pushy or try and force anything, but I am going to encourage this as much as I possibly can between her and Kaito.

"Your welcome." I say back simply before sitting down at my place, where my plate already was, along with Kaito and Karai's plates at their respective spots.

Karai came out of the kitchen and put Caitlyn's plate down. Then next to her plate she put down chopsticks, but then I whipped my head up when I heard, "I can get you a fork if you can't use chopsticks."

I wouldn't have paid attention to it if it weren't for the _pompous, slightly high handed_ tone I heard in her voice.

"Kar…" I was cut off when Karai kept talking, "I assume you don't eat things like this very often, do you?"

Everybody went quiet. I saw Kaito giving his mother a look, wondering why his mother was talking that way toward Caitlyn, unlike my son; however, I did know what my wife was probably trying to do.

I was about to apologize when I was interrupted again, but not by Karai.

"Oh, no Mrs. Hamato, that's fine. Actually I do know how and I like Japanese food. Sushi is my favorite food and I usually do eat with chopsticks at sushi bars with my friends. Is this Tonkatsu over soba?" She asks.

Karai looked taken aback by the fact that Caitlyn knew what the dish was. Then I heard Caitlyn let out an quick 'oh' before putting her hands together and bowing her head before saying, "Itadakimasu." Karai gave her a beyond incredulous look as she said, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh, I've been taking Japanese language classes at my high school since Freshman year and we actually just recently had a table etiquette unit and I know it's customary to thank the cook or host for the food. Did I do that right?" She asks, looking hesitant and nervous, like she thought that she thanked Karai incorrectly and offended us somehow.

I gave her an impressed expression as I smiled and said, reassuring her, "No, that was completely correct."

We all eventually followed suit and then we all started eating. I looked at Kaito and smiled when I saw my son smiling at Caitlyn across from him at the table and I then looked at Karai, who looked frustrated that her plan to catch out Caitlyn and try to make her look awkward in front of Kaito didn't work.

She caught me looking at her and I gave her a stern look before I continued eating.

I do love my wife and I know she loves me and I know we both love our children, but if she thinks I'm going to sit back and let her try and make Caitlyn uncomfortable and intimidate her away from our son, then she has another thing coming.

**({No POV})**

Kaito and Caitlyn were talking together as they walked out to the front door of the dojo to the the bus stop across the street. With winter time slowly approaching, it was becoming darker outside earlier than usual.

They got to the bus stop and sat down on the bench next to the sign. Caitlyn and Kaito were both laughing about something until it died down, creating silence between them for a brief moment, well until Caitlyn let out a slight and breathy laugh and smile slightly.

Kaito looked toward her and tilted his head, wondering what that was about. "What's so funny?" He asks.

"No nothing. I still can't believe your dad invited me to have dinner." She says, almost sounding modest, treating it like a bigger thing than she had to. "Why? You shouldn't be so surprised, my father likes you. He really liked being able to talk to you more, I think. He appreciates anyone with skills and respect for martial arts." Kaito said, trying to keep his thought in mind that he really wanted her to stay longer too.

"But your mo-… Sorry, never mind." Caitlyn apologizes, trying to stop herself before she possibly offended Kaito by saying something about his mother.

Kaito sighed and ran a hand through his hair, also looking a little embarrassed about how his mother was practically trying to _catch out_ and almost _belittle _Caitlyn at times during dinner. "I'm sorry about that by the way. But, don't worry about my mother. She's just not much of a _people person_. It takes her a while to get used to someone she barely knows." Kaito says, trying to redeem his mother's actions during dinner.

"If she even wants to know me." Caitlyn says, slightly indignantly, even though she didn't entirely mean it. "She will." Kaito said.

It was quiet for a little bit, until they heard the sound of a bus air lock and turned their heads and stood up to see a bus rounding the corner.

"So… see you later?" She asks before she smiled a little and walking closer to Kaito until they were about an arm's length away from each other. Kaito smirked back and said, "I'm looking forward to it."

Like usual, Caitlyn stepped a little closer and Kaito was about to give her a hug. But, then Kaito's eyes went wide when Caitlyn stopped and hesitantly put a hand on his right shoulder.

Kaito quirked up an eyebrow in surprise and slight curiosity, wondering what was going on, until he noticed Caitlyn lean forward until she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making Kaito's eyes widen for a second in surprise as he froze.

The bus made a complete stop where they were and Kaito was still stuck in place by what just happened as he watched Caitlyn get on the bus to go home.

Caitlyn put her earbuds in as she sat down and on the bus. She looked out the window at Kaito again and smiled as she gave him a wave. Kaito straightened himself out and regained his composure as he smirked back and returned the gesture as the bus drove away.

Kaito kept his eyes on the bus as it drove down the street.

Kaito leaned against the post of the bus stop sign as he watched the bus round the corner and disappear out of sight. He kept looking and then slowly but surely his hand reached up to touch his cheek before he moved his hand to the back of his head.

His smirk grew a little more into a small smile as he let out a slight breathy laugh to himself.

**(Kaito's POV)**

I was laying on my bed in my room just looking at the ceiling with my arms behind my head.

I knew I had the stupidest smile ever stuck on my face but I really couldn't help it and I really didn't care.

At first I was a little skeptical and didn't really believe Uncle Don's advice would work, but… I'm starting to see what he meant. After I talked to Uncle Don, I started to do what he said '_Just wait for her_', and I have.

Ever since then I've just been leaving any kind of _making a move_ up to her.

At first nothing was happening and I wasn't really hopeful or thought it was going to work… until last week.

Last Saturday, we didn't have patrol and Molly and Zach were out doing something and I didn't have anything to do but then Caitlyn called and asked me if I wanted to come along to see a movie and hang out with her and her friends. We ended up going to see some horror movie that Molly saw earlier with Zach around Halloween.

Horror movies are Molly's favorite genre and she said it was pretty good so I took her word for it. Well, even if it sucked I didn't care either. I went and hung out with Caitlyn and her friends and saw the movie and I was having a pretty fun time.

Her friends are pretty cool people.

I sat down in an aisle seat and Caitlyn was sitting next to me. I was just watching the movie when I felt something and looked down and noticed she was holding my hand. I was about to look at her when she immediately after scooted a little closer to me in her seat and rested her head against my shoulder.

That and then tonight she actually kissed me. I know, it's pathetic to get excited about a kiss on the cheek, which is the lowest form of a kiss from someone you like, but I don't care.

Caitlyn kissed me and I'm going to take it and run with it.

I have to be getting close, I just know it.

_**2 nights later**_

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

I was just mindless looking up stuff on my computer before I went to bed.

I just kept going about my thing until I heard a _stick_ sound that I knew all too well outside my window. I tilted my head as I said quietly to myself as I opened my window, "What the…"

I stopped when I saw something that made my eyes go wide. Next to my window was a piece of paper and a pink lotus blossom pined next to my window by an arrow.

I quirked up an eyebrow and tilted my head as I ripped off the arrow and took the flower and the note. I turned the note over and saw writing.

* * *

_I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop this off to make up for my mother last Saturday… that and I just wanted to give this to you. You can keep the arrow by the way. Think of it as a _momento_. _

_See you later,_

_Kaito_

_(Look up)_

* * *

"Look up?" I question to myself. But then I looked across the street and smiled when I saw a familiar dark, shadowy figure standing on my neighbor's roof across the street with his yumi in hand before he just darted off into the darkness of the horizon.

I let out a slight laugh and smiled before closing my window.

I stopped and smiled as I looked at the lotus again, making me think back to where my thoughts have been a lot lately.

**Well, Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Think of this chapter as my Valentine gift to all of you. Thank you all so, so much for everything and have a wonderful day.**

**Stay Classy,**

**Dexter1995**


	39. Ignition

**Hello, everyone! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. I'll try not to gush again, but you guys are just awesome, plain and simple. :) Anyway I wanted to take the opportunity to answer a couple questions. One is from Liana Walker's review about the pronunciation of Kaito's name. Well I've heard this name pronounced two ways. The first is 'Kay-toe' and the second is 'Kye-toe', kind of like if you were saying the first part of the word 'kayak'. There really is no right one in my story and I just leave it up to the reader for however they like to pronounce his name. :) The next is the way Karai and Raph act when it comes to their kids' _romantic lives_. The main difference being that Karai is actually fine if Kaito wants to date, but she's hypocritical in the way where no matter how good the girl is she still doesn't believe any girl is good enough to date her son. Raph however is just completely against anyone with an 'XY genome', aka a human male, going near his daughter no matter what. haha. Anyway, this chapter takes place a week after the last one, Enjoy! :) **

**(Mona's POV)**

I was sitting at the kitchen table just so I could spread out my papers, kind of like what I used to do when I was still in school.

Sure it was Friday, but I wanted to get a head start on editing the guideline sheet for my class on Tuesday. It was just for a basic inertia lab, but I just wanted my weekend to be free so I could relax.

I was fixing typos here and there in the instructions when I glanced up as I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and smiled when I looked across the table at Molly taking a sip of her cup of coffee with her earbuds in before going back to working on her homework and bobbing her head a slightly to her music. I used to do that same exact thing when I was her age and I listened to music.

Even if she does look a lot like her father, it's hard to deny that she is a lot like me in many different ways.

Even she joined me here to finish her homework before she goes out with Zach tonight… I still can't help myself from smiling just thinking about that still going on.

Well, to be fair, Molly usually does her homework up in her room most of the time, but I think I was able to coax her in when I put on a pot of coffee for myself and anyone else who wanted it and since my daughter is like me in that sense, a cup of coffee is usually hard to resist for both of us.

I kept looking over my paper and in the distance I heard the air-lock brakes on a bus, Jimmy was probably coming home from school.

I kept working when all of a sudden I heard, "Hey, Jimmy, wait up!" I glanced out the window and slightly down the street I saw Jimmy walking to the house and a familiar person running and trying to catch up to him, Amanda Garcia.

She was this little girl who was the same age as Jimmy that lived with her parents in the house across the street. She finally caught up to him with a huge smile on her face, a soccer ball in hand.

She was trying to get Jimmy's attention, but Jimmy was determined to ignore her as he kept his eyes in front of him and his face looking completely embarrassed and annoyed, but also trying to look stone faced and expressionless as best as he could.

"Hey Jimmy, check out what I brought in for show and tell. Isn't it cool?! This is my autographed ball that was signed by the starting goalie from the New York Red Bu…" But before she could finish her sentence, Jimmy slammed the front door of our house in front of her face to stop her from talking and following him.

I was able to see her frown slightly for a fraction of a second from the side window looking toward the front stoop, but she eventually smiled and stuttered a little, "O-oh, okay, cool, I'll see you later!"

I noticed Molly also saw what was going on too as Jimmy passed by the archway of the kitchen to go upstairs, pretty much stomping up the stairs, as he grumbled incoherently to himself and looking and sounding flustered, angsty, and annoyed before I heard him slam the door to his room.

Molly and I both exchanged looks before looking across the street and seeing Amanda walking back to her house, hanging her head a little before sitting on the front steps in front of her house and seeing this usually happy and smiling 10 year old girl frowning and hugging her soccer ball that was resting in her lap, looking a little hurt, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Amanda and her family moved into the house across the street when her and Jimmy were in Kindergarten, and ever since she moved in… she has had a HUGE crush on my son.

Honestly... it's pretty adorable.

She always tries anything she can to get Jimmy to play soccer outside with her or play videogames and she rides her bike to the park to watch Jimmy play football, if she doesn't have a soccer game that day. That and every Valentine's Day she makes a valentine especially for him and tries to give it to him at the bus stop before they go to school.

But, unfortunately for Amanda, my son wants nothing to do with her. Even though lately I don't think it is anything against her personally.

Actually her and Jimmy have a lot in common.

Amanda is kind of a tomboy, she's very sporty and plays soccer all the time, most of the time she's playing keep-ups with her soccer ball in front of her house, and she loves playing video games and she wears a soccer jersey almost everyday, except in Jimmy's case he likes all things football.

I just think that, again unfortunately for Amanda, my son is just naturally acting like a stubborn 10 year old boy who is still at that point in his life where he still wants nothing to do with the opposite sex.

I'm not even talking about having a crush or anything.

Jimmy just doesn't even have any friends who are girls, at all.

I used to think it was still because he was in the 'girls have cooties' phase, he is 10 afterall so it is still possible. But… I think it's mainly because of _peer pressure_ in the _kid world_. Let's face it, he's his father's son, and just like Raph, Jimmy doesn't like and has trouble expressing his real feelings.

Actually, I think Jimmy may like her a little, but he's still refusing to want anything to do with Amanda since kids can be cruel, which I can kind of understand. I'm pretty sure that Jimmy thinks that if he becomes friends with her, then his other friends might laugh at him for being friends with a girl and get teased for it.

I didn't notice, but Raph was also standing in the doorway and he was looking up the stairs before looking at me and asking, "What's up with Jim?" He had a confused expression on his face as he said that as he gestured up the stairs with his thumb.

I smirked after letting out a sigh and nodding my head in Amanda's direction across the street as I replied, "Oh, you know... _girl troubles_." Raph looked confused before he glanced out the window and saw Amanda still sitting on the steps in front of her house, still looking kind of sad and disappointed about Jimmy refusing to want anything to do with her.

Raph looked back at me and smirked, knowing what I was hinting at. Raph walked away from the window and shrugged before saying, his usual sly smirk still glued to his his face, "Well, what can I say? Not Jim's fault that he's a handsome kid like his father."

I gave him a playful look as I said, "Okay _narcissus the heartbreaker_, whatever you say."

That made him smirk at me still as he brushed his hand on my shoulder as he walked by me and poured himself a cup of coffee.

**_Later that night_**

**(Molly's POV)**

It was slowly but surely getting colder.

Since Chinatown and Little Italy were both between the Hudson and East River, the cross winds between them are practically bone chilling during the winter on the lower part of Manhattan. Zach and I wanted to stake out the fortune cookie factory.

The Purple Dragons really haven't been up to anything and we usually are staking out the bistro to keep an eye on Don Turtelli, but last night Zach and I got a very peculiar piece of intel.

Zach and I usually get most of our intel alone from Joey Turtelli and Frankie when they go out into the alley to smoke.

Usually the things they say almost never have anything to do with anything. But, last night Joey Turtelli said something that really got Zach and I's attention, but it wasn't about anything that made any sense. It wasn't about a heist or Don Turtelli or anything that had to do with what we were trying find, it was about Teresa Turtelli. But it wasn't just that, it was mainly what Joey said about his sister that really got Zach and I's attention.

Joey said, and I quote, "_Tess, has been going to the Dragons place a lot lately, even when Pop doesn't even tell her to go..." _There was more to it, but that sentence just really got to us.

Either way, Zach and I are going to find out what's going on.

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

I was just laying in my bed watching TV.

This was a pretty boring Friday night for me. Usually I'm out with my friends doing something, but this was just one of those days when everyone had something going on. Zach, Molly, and Kaito were patrolling tonight and all my other friends were out of town and one of my friends was actually on a date and trying to push in and be a third wheel is not something I do.

But, a night in just chilling out and watching TV isn't so bad. Not my first choice for what I like to do… but still not bad.

It was almost 11 at night and I was about to get under my covers and possibly fall asleep with the TV on when I heard tapping on my window, causing me to shoot up from lying down and glance at my window.

I felt the corners of my mouth instantly curl up into a slight smile at who I saw with his toes perching on my window sill like a gargoyle on a gothic castle, but a good-looking gargoyle, even with his facial armour on masking the lower half of his face.

I got up and opened the window only to be met by his usual sly yet playful greeting, "Kon'nichiwa." I gave him a slightly playful look back as I replied in the same tone, "Kon'nichiwa." We both laughed for a second as I stepped aside and motioned for him to come in, to which he immediately accepted the invitation and stepped into my room.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were busy running all over the place beating up bad guys?" I point out playfully, wondering why he was here when he said he was patrolling tonight.

"Molly and Zach are still out doing recon and I usually patrol around making sure the streets are clean while they do that. But winter kind of keeps criminals and everyone inside and I got done early." He explains as he took off his facial armor piece and set it on my desk before looking at me.

"And you decided to curb your boredom and warm up by stopping here on your way home?" I say playfully, joking around with him.

I stopped a little when I saw his signature crooked smile cross his face as he stepped closer toward me silently and light on his feet but with a purpose as he said, "Is it impossible to believe that I stopped by because I wanted to see you?" I felt stuck and I almost felt my heart jump in my chest when he grabbed my hand lightly, his hand was ice cold from being outside but it didn't stop this warmth that shoots through me when he does things like this with me.

I was fighting so hard to stop myself from blushing, but I could feel it. I smiled but still glanced away nervously as I bit my lip. This is still not something I used to feel around someone. He's just holding my hand, but he just… I don't know how to describe it. I've just never felt this way around someone before.

Then the tension was broke when he said, "But yes, I also stopped by to warm up. I've been living here almost 3 years but I still can't get used to how cold it gets here. I feel like one day I'm going to come home and have to ask my parents to chop off my fingers from getting frostbite." "Knew it." I say back jokingly, making us both laugh.

* * *

Kaito stayed in for a while and watched TV with me to warm up before going home.

But it was getting late and Kaito said he probably had to go home. He got up from my desk chair next to my bed and put it aside as he made his way to my window. I watched as he reopened my window and leaped up and hooked his feet on the edge of my roof.

He was about to go when I saw something and said, "Wait." I saw his facial armor piece was still on my desk. I picked up as I looked back and smiled at him. "Almost forgot that. Thanks." He said, giving me a crooked smiled from where he was hanging upside down outside my window.

I smiled a little at him before stopping and glancing down at his facial armor piece in my hand.

This is the first time I've ever held it in my hand or got a closer look at it.

I tilted my head a little as I kept looking at it and almost studying it, smoothing my thumb over the smooth, black metallic surface of it before finally walking toward him a little more and asking, "How does this even stay on your face, just out of curiosity? Doesn't it fall off all the time with you flipping all over the place and doing stuff like _this_?" I motioned at him hanging upside down as he let out a laugh before explaining, "You'd think that, but see those 4 facets on the sides? Those hook onto my happuri here." He motioned to these small but sturdy clip areas on the sides of the happuri on his face.

"How do you know if it's even secured right?" I ask, still curious. "It clicks in… want to try it?" He asks. I tilt my head at him, sort of confused as I ask, "Try what?" "Putting it on. If you want to?" He asks, with that same playful yet sly tone.

I smiled back and shrugged, taking the challenge and walked closer toward him.

I lifted up the armor piece and was putting it on and he was looking directly at me, his eyes practically boring into me.

"Do you have to stare right at me while I'm doing this?" "Well, it's kind of hard not to, considering your right in front of my face... Why? Am I making you nervous?" He teases, mainly just joking around with me. I let out an involuntary half laugh before saying, "No, I wouldn't quite say that."

_Lies._

"Well, here… better?" He asks, closing his eyes and waiting for me to put the mask on, that crooked smile still present on his face. I smiled and shook my head, still kind of laughing about the situation in my head.

I leaned in slightly and I was about to lift the mask onto his face, but… I just stopped.

I literally couldn't move.

It was like someone filled my body with cement and I was just stuck there when I realized the situation. I was literally just an inch or two away from his face, an area I've been many times before with Kaito but just kept backing out of it… every… single... time.

My heart was pounding forcefully in my chest, like someone was taking a jackhammer to it. My hands started involuntarily shaking a little and I eventually just closed my eyes as I took a deep breath to calm myself down a little.

It didn't help much, but it helped a little.

I've never been this nervous in my whole life. It's like I said, I have never felt this way around anyone before Kaito yet as much as it freaks me out… I couldn't help but like feeling this, even if my heart and stomach felt like they were about to burst right now.

I know I said that I was hesitant about getting into something more serious with Kaito because of what Brad did to me, but… I'm done. I've let him make me feel like garbage for long enough and I am not giving him power over me and what I want, just like what Kaito said.

I can't stop backing out anymore with this… with him.

Slowly, even though I was fighting off the urge to let my hands shake as I reached out and slowly reached out and rested my free hand on his cheek as I closed my eyes and slowly just let myself act on instinct, finally letting myself do what I wanted to do for almost a month and a half now since we were on the rooftop and were dancing.

Okay, this is the weirdest way I will probably kiss a guy ever since he's hanging upside down outside my window… but I seriously don't care.

We could be falling out of an airplane and free falling to the ground right now and I still probably wouldn't care.

I brushed my thumb over his lips slightly, just to make sure I was going in the right direction, and avoid making myself look stupid in this situation with him, until finally…

_Whoa. _

My eyes sprung open for a second before slowly closing again when I felt his lips react against mine almost on contact. It sent this huge surge down my spine and shot to every nerve ending in my body.

Our lips kept moving over each others as we took separations every now and then to breathe normally.

It was still going slow, but then once I felt both of his hands pretty much cradling my head in his grasp… it switched like a coin flip. The pace of the kiss kept steadily picking up. Needless to say to say his mask in my other hand had fallen to the floor of my room as I moved that hand to the back of his head to keep us as close as possible.

We kept going about the situation, both of us almost refusing to stop what was going on.

Eventually we broke away, both of our breathing in a pant. I opened my eyes and saw him still looking at me. The Amber color of his eyes was almost darker with the pupils in his eyes looking dilated, yet there was also something soft about the way he was looking at me… and I'm pretty sure I was looking at him the same way as I was trying to comprehend what I was feeling right now.

Like I said, I've kissed several guys before Kaito… but, this was different, by far. Everything about how I was feeling is something I've never felt before. It's like I'm hot and cold, I can barely breathe, my legs feel like jelly, and my stomach felt like a burning furnace about to explode… but I was embracing it.

Quickly, I leaned in again and I was pretty much forcing him back into my room, hearing his breath hitch slightly in surprise. He broke away from me and I was about to look and see what was going on, when he I noticed he was upright on his feet and practically letting me pull him with me back into my room as he connected back with me again.

I couldn't stop myself as I threw my arms around his neck and I felt him pretty much lock his arms around my back as he pulled me as close to him as possible and I felt an involuntary content sigh escape me, neither of us wanting to let go.

I moved one of my hands up to the back of his head and ran it through whatever of his short hair that I could. His hands kept wandering over my back and keeping me as close to him as possible, sending even more shivers down my spine.

I just couldn't get over it.

It's not even just the fact that this felt completely right between us… but I'm not going to lie or exaggerate when I say that out of the 6 guys that I've kissed, and no offense to my best friend considering the _chemistry_ wasn't there between me and Zach at all for either of us, but Kaito is by far the best kisser.

I'm not even kidding.

Eventually we stopped stumbling around my room when I pretty much had him between me and one of the walls in my room and he practically collided into it with a louder _thud_ than I care to admit, but I just didn't care right now.

One of his arms was still locked around my body but the hand on his free arm was on the back on my head, I could feel his fingers weaving themselves into my hair, that was down unlike usual, and making my eyes almost roll into the back of my head.

I was just letting every impulse overtake me, my self-control pretty much gone, as I broke away from him and worked my way down to his neck and my eyes went wide when heard a pretty audible groan resonate in his throat, still not believing how mutual and right everything felt between us in this situation.

Then my eyes went wide when he stopped me and turned us so my back was against the wall and his lips immediately wandered over my jaw and neck and I was trying so hard not to let anything and everything escape my mouth right now that I wanted to let out on impulse.

Then he eventually worked his way back up to mine as we went back to just kissing again.

We kept kissing until I heard a knocking on my door that made the situation stop immediately.

"Cat, you okay?" I heard my dad say as my door started open and I felt my heart sink until Kaito silently and stealthily dove into my closet shut the door. My dad walked in not a millisecond after and I managed to collect myself enough after… _everything_ to atleast look normal enough to keep my dad from getting suspicious.

My dad was looking at me slightly concerned as he tilted his head.

"What's up, dad?" I ask, wondering why he was here and also involuntarily mad that he broke up what was going on between Kaito and I. "I heard a pretty good _thud _up here, Cat? Did you fall or something? Are you okay?" He asks.

'Cat' is a nickname my dad gave me when I was little and I remember him calling me that for as long as I can remember. Usually I don't mind, but I felt really embarrassed that Kaito was listening to this conversation from inside my closet right now, unknowingly to my dad. Since he'd probably totally flip if he found me making out with some guy that comes into my room through the window on a usual basis.

Neither of my parents have met Kaito yet… and I'd rather not have the _meeting process_ start like this.

I just shrugged and saw my socks still laying on the floor from an hour ago when I took them off and got the perfect red-herring.

"I'm fine, dad. Just being stupid. I was taking off my socks and accidently lost my balance and fell into the wall. I'm okay, though." I say and my dad seemed to buy it… thankfully. "You must've hit that wall pretty good cuz I could hear that from down stairs. But, you look okay to me… night, kiddo." He said, making me cringe internally that Kaito was listening to my dad call me every _daughter pet-name_ he had right now.

But I smiled and replied as normally as possible, "Night dad."

My dad walked out and I made sure to lock my door as I told Kaito to come back out. As he made his way out, I looked back over next to the window, and picked up his facial armor.

I was about turn around and walk over to him when I noticed he was an arm's length away from me. His expression was something I've never seen from him before. He had this small but completely genuine smile and his face was a little red and looked even more so against his extremely fair skin, but I could feel that same look on my face right back at him.

I didn't notice before, but I think somehow during our… _session_, I think I knocked his happuri off his head because he was readjusting it back on now before taking the mask from my hands, neither of us said anything... but it wasn't awkward silence. It was like nothing needed to be said.

But I just had the need to say something, "Sorry about that, about my dad." He just shrugged and smirked and said, "It's fine. Besides, I'd rather not have met your father this way." "That's what I was thinking." I agree playfully, making us both laugh a little.

It was quiet again until I noticed him step a little closer toward me and grab my hands gently yet somehow firm in his. "So… see you later?" I say, not really knowing what else to say.

I looked at him and saw him with that crooked smile again before leaning in to kiss me, it only lasted for a couple seconds, but I still couldn't deny how right it felt. Then he pulled away from me and replaced his facial armor as he climbed out my window and hung upside down from my roof again.

"I look forward to it." He finally answers, before disappearing out of sight.

I closed my window before slowly making my way over to my bed and just gave up on containing myself as I threw myself on my bed and letting the biggest and stupidest smile form on my face as I thought of everything that just happened.

**Well, there you guys go, Kailyn is FINALLY a thing! :D After so many chapters of this tension sparking around between them, the light finally came on... so to speak. ;) haha. I meant to get this chapter up yesterday on 2-26-16, because it would mark the official 3 year aniversary of the "Flirting with the Enemy" tetralogy, but it just didn't happen yesterday because I was really busy. Anyway, there is a cliffhanger for Molly and Zach's situation but that will be found out soon enough and you guys can take a guess about what Molly and Zach will find out. And don't worry Zally shippers, there will be a moment between them soon enough. I also hope you all liked Jimmy's current situation with his neighbor Amanda. I just really wanted to add a dynamic that was one a kid dynamic with having a crush and two having it being more one-sided on the girls side with a boy. So what better than Molly's Tsundere of a brother Jimmy. Haha. So I gave him a dynamic that has to do with him not wanting anything to do with girls at all as a 10 year old boy. I added it because mainly I love it when kids have crushes on each other, even if it is one sided. To me its on the same 'Aww' level as seeing an old couple holding hands. It's just adorable! XD Anyway, thanks so much for reading as always and leave a review if you can. **

**Stay Classy my lovely readers!**

**Dexter1995**


	40. Coordination

**Okay first off… WOW, just wow! :o You all are so incredibly nice after all the support and reviews from last chapter. :D Again, I know I thank you guys way too much, but your reviews have seriously blown me away. Seriously, I got 12 reviews from you guys last chapter and there were times when I was reading them to myself on my phone out in public and smiling and people would give me weird looks as to why I looked so happy. Haha. So to all 12 of you who reviewed and the many, many more who read, I would like to say thank you from the bottom of my heart. Anyway, this chapter leaves off on the same night as last chapter. Enjoy! **

**(Zach's POV)**

We just got done with patrol and since Teresa Turtelli never showed up, Molly came back with me to my house to watch a movie in my room.

Well, at least we started watching a movie and then we just kinda ended up... making out a little… okay, a lot.

But, this usually ends up happening and it's kind of hard not to when she's always cuddling on my bed with me when she comes over. I was sitting up and had my back against the headboard of my bed with Molly sitting between my legs facing me. My arms were pulling her as close to me as I can possibly get, her fingers running through my hair, her lips right against mine… I still can't get over this.

We kept going until we had to pull away for a second to breathe. I'm not even kidding that I really had to catch my breath.

I opened my eyes and saw her looking right back at me. Her green eyes still visible with only the TV lighting up my room. I seriously couldn't stop myself from smiling at her when I saw the corners of her mouth curl up into that small, cute, and still completely _her_ smile.

Until I finally saw her just break out into a completely genuine smile at me that I rarely see from her except when we're doing something like this, just us. I really couldn't stop myself as I just leaned back in and started kissing her again.

Honestly, I just still can't believe _all of this_ is still actually happening.

I mean, when you think about it. Molly and I pretty much had the worst possible start for a relationship.

Okay, sure I didn't know why when I just said hi to her that she immediately antagonized me and eventually apologized for it, which was really cool of her. But little did I know I was the reason she was mad to begin with and I really didn't blame her when she did hate me when I pretty much kept a secret that I probably should have told her right away.

I mean after that day at _Coney Island_ when we made out on the beach and she put a complete stop to it just because she didn't want to keep a secret from me and gave me her full trust, I just liked and respected her even more.

After that night, and even when she was doing everything she possibly could to avoid me when she found out I was the vigilante, I still thought about her constantly and the fact that she wouldn't go near me was possibly the most painful thing I have ever gone through.

I know, it still sounds really cliche and pretty stupid even to me, but it was seriously almost like just getting shot in the heart. Not that I know what that literally feels like, but that's what I'd call it.

But then after all that happened, and me and Molly were finally ready to just move on and we both just stopped keeping anything secret from each other, I have seriously not been this happy and relieved in my whole life.

I was never really the type of guy that really had crushes a lot. It just wasn't really like me to be that way. But, I've just never felt like this about anyone before Molly.

She's just so cool and smart and… beautiful.

And I'm not the kind of guy that just throws that kind of stuff around. In fact I'm about as smooth with girls and flirting as sandpaper. Compared to Kaito who is like the champion of flirting, I'm the guy not even getting a participation award.

Trust me, I've seen Kaito flirt with the girls in his parents' classes all the time at the dojo when they flirt with him and it's practically like breathing to him. Even though, he really hasn't done that in a while...

But anyway, before Molly, I just never put any effort into girls because most of them didn't have an interest in me anyway and I'm really not that good with girls at all. Honestly most girls, and just other kids in general, at my school always thought I was kind of weird.

That and Caitlyn was practically my only friend all through school, so I was an _anti-social weirdo_ as far as they were concerned. Caitlyn and I were almost never in the same class or had the same recess, so I was usually just sitting somewhere on the playground by myself reading a comic book instead of playing with the other kids.

I still thought it was crazy that Molly told me she was pretty much the same way as a kid.

Anyway, not like I really cared what anyone thought about me. I had about as much interest in them as they had in me, which was pretty much nothing. But then I met Molly and I literally had no idea what was going on with me.

Once we started getting closer and had that night where it probably took every bit of guts in me when I asked if I could walk with her back home. I know it seemed like I was holding it together and I was honestly pretty proud of myself since I thought I was just going to stutter like crazy or start profusely sweating and cough up my heart at any moment.

When I'm with Molly, I just feel… _different_. I mean, it's not bad… like at all. As much as she makes me nervous a little bit … I really like it.

Ever since we _made up_, we've just been taking things really slow. But, I was completely cool with that. Before Molly, I had no experience with dating at all and she didn't either, which kind of made me feel a little better. I really, really like and care about Molly a lot and I really didn't want to rush anything or screw anything up with us.

And… things have been going, well... great. Awesome, actually.

Well, you know, other than her dad still looking like he wants to rip my head off and mount it on a wall like a trophy whenever he looks at me, things are going great.

But seriously, as much as I try not to show it, Molly's dad terrifies me. I'm not even kidding when I say that he literally is my worst nightmare. I've seriously had dreams that really quickly turned into my worst nightmares about me and Molly either making out or doing… _something else_ and her dad would just break down the door and literally rip me in half with his bare hands.

Honestly... I really wouldn't be surprised if he was able to that.

Mr. Hamato is built like a tank and could probably pick up a truck and toss it into space. Okay, I'm probably over-exaggerating, but he's just one guy I really don't want to be on the permanent bad side of.

That's part of the reason Molly usually comes to my room because she knows how much I'm kind of paranoid about her dad, that and my room is probably just the easier option.

I love my parents but they never notice anything which I guess is good, Walt wouldn't dare to try and rat me out even if he did know, and my house is closer when we come to the end of patrol.

Also, when you look at me and Molly, you wouldn't expect us to be like this because of our personalities, which are completely different, but Molly and I have a lot in common.

She's mature, she's smart, she loves coffee, she likes to be on her own most of the time, and honestly she's actually funny in her own sarcastic and slightly cynical sense of humor way.

Actually, I really like her sarcastic personality. It's actually one of my favorite things about her.

Mainly I like it because I kind of wish I was more like her and had her kind of sarcasm, but it's just not completely in me to be that way. But, Molly seems to like me for whatever reason, so who am I to complain?

Okay, you know what, I can't take it anymore. I've been wussing out and holding this back long enough.

I have to do this.

**(Molly's POV)**

"Hey Molly, wait…" Zach said, making us stop kissing. I tilted my head at him, feeling and probably also looking extremely confused. We were both just staring at each other, the only sound in the room was both of us pretty much panting.

This is weird, he never does this kind of thing when we're like this. Usually when someone stops us when we're like this, it's usually me. I was about to say something when Zach beat me to it.

"Um… can we talk? It's not anything bad, I swear." Zach said, sounding a little hesitant and nervous. I still had my head tilted at him as I said, sounding just as hesitant as him and now even more confused, "Yeah… sure Zach, what's going on?"

I backed away a little to let him sit up a little more.

I seriously still had no idea what this was about. I mean, Zach did say it wasn't anything bad, but still. This has never happened before now.

I looked down and noticed his hands grabbing and holding mine. His thumbs playing over the back of both of my hands, almost like he was trying to soothe me or himself... or both.

He was looking away from me a little, eyes shut tight, and looked like he was trying to get himself together or something. He took in a deep breath before letting it out and finally making eye contact with me.

Even though he looked nervous, he was still smiling at me a little.

"Look, like I said, it isn't anything bad. But… okay, we've been going out for a while now and… I just really have to ask you something. I mean, you really don't have to say yes and I'll totally get it if you aren't ready for that kind of thing yet. I mean, it's not like… I mean, I don't want to hide anything and…." Eventually I got him to stop rambling and said, "Zach, it's fine. Just tell me what's going on."

He looked away for a second before looking back at me, biting his lip a little.

This is really weird. Honestly, it's kind of freaking me out, because he never acts like this. Even after our first kiss when there probably should have been something weird and awkward, he still wasn't like this.

I didn't really know what to do but then I put my hand on the side of my face. I really don't know what exactly to do. But, this just seemed like _something _I could do to help him relax and calm down.

"Zach, just tell me." I say, still as confused as ever about what the heck was going on right now. He took another deep breath and finally looked at me, still looking a little nervous and his face was a little red and I could literally feel his face heat up a little under my hand.

He took in another deep breath before he let it out and said, "Alright… Molly, I don't know what you think, but I think things have been going really good, right?" I tilted my head, still feeling kind of confused about what this was about.

But I smirked a little and agreed, "Yeah, I think so. Why? Is something…" "No, nothing's wrong. I mean, I know I don't have a lot of experience with this…" "Zach, in case you forgot, I haven't exactly dated anyone else either." I point out, trying to help him. "Yeah, yeah sorry, I know that." He said, sounding slightly apologetic but seemed more like he was just rambling nervously as he let out another deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

_Okay, this is kind of starting to freak me out._

But Zach cut off my thoughts when he started, "Okay, remember when I came with to your Aunt and Uncle's house to meet your family and your Uncle Mikey called me your boyfriend?" I felt myself cringe, still pretty embarrassed about that happening.

"Look Zach, I'm still really sorry about that. My Uncle Mikey just kind of made the assumption that we…" "No Molly... that's kind of the point." He said, nodding toward me.

It took me literally a split-second to process what he meant before my eyes went wide a little.

Before I really had time to respond Zach started talking again, "Molly, what I'm really asking and you probably already know, but… I want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Again, it's totally cool if you aren't ready. I mean, just because I'm ready doesn't mean you are and I totally…"

I put my hand on the side of his face again to stop him from rambling for the hundredth time as I said, "Zach?"

**(Zach's POV)**

I slowly looked up at her, still feeling completely nervous.

Alright, I know I'm almost 17 and I know a lot of people my age tend to use the _boyfriend/girlfriend thing_ like it's nothing, but not for me. Asking Molly to be my girlfriend and me to be her boyfriend is a really big deal for me.

I've never asked anyone this ever and I have never been this nervous about anything in my whole life.

But, I don't know. She still hasn't said anything and my stomach felt like it was being tied in a knot and my heartbeat was getting louder in my ears. I'm literally regretting everything I just said right now.

_Crud, I screwed up. She probably isn't ready for that step like me. Maybe she doesn't even…_ My thoughts were cut off when she kissed me.

It wasn't long but it lingered for a couple seconds before she pulled away from me. I was really confused about what was going on until I heard, "Yes."

My eyes shot open and looked and saw her smiling at me. I felt tongue-tied, like I literally couldn't talk, like I couldn't believe what she just said.

"Wait, really? Do you mean that?" I ask, still not believing what she said. She kind of gave me a look, and I knew what the _look_ meant as I let out a nervous laugh and said, "Yeah, sorry, stupid question."

After I said that I slowly saw that small smile cross her face again, making me smile almost instantly back at her as I immediately pulled her back in to kiss her.

As much as I still didn't believe what literally just happened, I still felt this huge wave of relief wash over me. I know I sound like I'm crazy repeating this over and over, but I really don't care.

Molly actually said that she wanted to be my girlfriend.

_**1 day later**_

**(Leo's POV)**

I was taking out a box from the supply closet. "I can get that, father."

Then before I knew it Kaito grabbed the box out of my hands. "Thanks Kaito, but I can…" "No father, I can do it." Kaito said, a huge smile spread across his face. I had no time to respond, and I really didn't know how to, as Kaito lifted the box onto his shoulder and started whistling as he walked out of the room.

I tilted my head pensively at the doorway as Kaito disappeared from sight.

Ever since this morning... Kaito has been in a really good mood.

I woke up this morning and came down stairs to check on things like I usually do on Saturday mornings and I immediately noticed the door leading into the other half of the dojo was open, usually Kaito likes to do his warm ups on his own before we train together so I wasn't too surprised.

Well, I wasn't surprised until I looked into the room.

For the past almost month and a half, Kaito's been a bit… _out of himself_. He just was very perplexed looking and always looked like he was in deep thought. Almost like he was robotically trying to figure something out.

Then this morning, Kaito was… smiling. Kaito; my usually calm, cool, collected, and mysterious son; was literally smiling ear to ear and whistling as he was doing his inverted sit ups on the pull-up bar.

And I mean it when I say that in the 3 years I've been in his life, I have never seen him this happy ever.

I kept on thinking and thinking about what could have possibly happened to… I slowly felt the corners of my mouth curl up into smile.

Alright, not to sound like my sister-in-law and best friend, but I think I got a pretty good idea of what, or who, is making my son act like this.

_**Later that day**_

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

I had a small group session at the dojo today to practice for a Karate tournament at the end of the month.

I slung my drawstring bag over my shoulders and walked out the front door of the dojo. I stood there and I was about to put my earbuds in when I heard, "Hey."

I whipped my head over to the side and smiled and immediately walked over to who was leaning in the opening of the alley with that slightly cocky, yet completely familiar smirk and clad in a gray t-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket was someone I knew all too well.

I walked over and met Kaito behind the wall of the alley and we met each other halfway as we started kissing.

We pulled away as I said, "Hey, what's going on?"

My hands were still resting on his shoulders and his were still on my sides and I just couldn't deny how nice and right this felt.

He just gave me a crooked smile and shrugged as he said, "Nothing much, I was done helping my parents do our usual Saturday clean up at the dojo and I thought I'd wait for you to get done with your training session." I smiled and said, "Oh okay, do you want to walk with me to the bus stop?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something. Are you doing anything next Friday?" He asks. I tiled my head curiously before smiling and saying, "Other than school, pretty much nothing. Why?"

Kaito smirked at me and I could just tell by the look on his face what he was going to say next.

**Hey guys, I know this chapter didn't have much action. But, I swear on a stack of a thousand bibles that things are going to get way more into the action aspect really soon. I hope all the Zach and Molly shippers enjoyed their segment and I hope all you Kailyn fans are getting ready for their first actual implied date next chapter. Anyway, thank you all so much for all the support. It seriously means a lot to me. As always, thanks for reading and reviews are welcome. **

**Stay Classy all you wonderful people!**

**Dexter1995**


	41. Pursuing

**Hello there everyone! Guess who just finished her 12 page research for one of her classes and finally had another opportunity to write more? This girl! Haha. :D All the replies to reviews will be in the closing A/N at the end of this chapter but I will say this because this was a huge milestone and I just have to thank all of you for the trillionth time. Lol. But, as of now, the entire **_**Flirting with the Enemy**_ **series has reached a collective total of way over 100,000 views! :o Seriously, you guys are going to make me cry tears of joy and just thank you all so much for all the support and time that all of you have dedicated to this series of work that just randomly drums up in my head for the past 3 years. Haha. Also, I just have to get this out. Last Sunday's episode with the 1987 and 2012 turtles finally meeting… It was literally EVERYTHING! XD I loved it so much! Okay, I'll stop myself before I go off on a long tangent about it. Lol. This chapter starts about 3 nights after the previous chapter. Well, without further or do… Enjoy! :D**

**(Molly's POV)**

Kaito was out doing a perimeter run like usual while Zach and I have been doing our stake out of the fortune cookie factory in Chinatown. Usually I do like stake outs, mainly because we're usually in Little Italy where there's more activity.

But Zach and I have been stalking this place for this place for the last 5 nights and nothing has happened.

And when I say nothing, I mean literally _nothing_ has happened. No Hun, no Joey or Teresa , none of any other of Don Turtelli's cronies... no nothing.

We kept watching the building and I glanced over at Zach, resting his chin on one of his hands as he kept looking at the factory with his eyes looking slightly glazed over from boredom and honestly… I wasn't too far off.

I don't care what your attention span is, because if you stare at something long enough with nothing happening, you're definitely going to get bored out of your mind.

Zach noticed me looking at him and then looked down at his watch that he wears all the time, even when he wasn't on patrol, to see how late it was.

He looked back at me and opened his mouth a little to try and say something when we both looked back at the street when he heard a familiar sound, tires driving on asphalt. Sure enough when we looked down, there was a black sedan that turned into an alley behind the fortune cookie factory with a familiar license plate.

It was one of the Italian gang's cars.

Zach and I both looked at each other before we took off immediately and honestly I'm pretty sure we were just excited about the fact that something was _finally _happening after 5 days of grueling recon.

We finally got a good angle of the sedan in the alley behind the factory and waited to see what would happen. Honestly, after 5 days of waiting, I've just one thing to say.

This better be good.

**({No POV})**

Molly and Zach laid low on the building across the street as they kept their eyes locked on the sedan. The driver's side door finally opened and the driver's swung their legs outside the car door and a pair of stiletto heels hit the pavement of the alley.

Then Molly and Zach both exchanged a surprised look between them as Teresa Turtelli stepped out of the car… and no one else.

Zach especially found this strange.

Even though Teresa was a person who could definitely _handle herself_ without any help, she usually never goes anywhere without someone else from the mob at least going with her and standing outside the building she's entering… at the very bare minimum. So, the fact that she showed up all alone to the Purple Dragons hideout was something that was definitely out of the norm.

Teresa, wearing an all black woman's variation of a long trench coat like the rest of the mob wears in cooler weather over their _business attire_.

She scanned her eyes around, almost like she was trying to make sure she was completely alone as she took one last drag from the cigarette in her right hand before flicking it to the ground and grinding it into the concrete with her shoe to extinguish it.

Then she proceeded to close the car door and slowing and carefully strutting her way into a back entrance of the building, the clicking of Teresa's heels was the only thing heard as she slipped inside before shutting the factory door behind her.

Molly and Zach both exchanged another look before Molly shot her grappling hook across the street before both of them zip lined to the rooftop of the factory.

Once they both landed as quietly as they could on the roof, even though Zach's boots made their usual heavy _thump_, causing Molly to cringe before looking at Zach, who also looked stunned and slightly embarrassed as Molly looked at him and put a finger to her lips.

Zach knew stealth was still on his '_needs-improvement'_ list, so he mouthed a quick apology at Molly before nodding his head in their desired direction, Hun's _office_.

Molly showed Zach one time that Hun's office had a small window, the only window, that was in the perfect spot for some _subtle recon_.

Molly and Zach were practically in a crouched walk and stealthily took steps in that direction together like a couple of Green Berets on mission, and they pretty much were. After days and days of waiting, they were finally getting the intel that they wanted.

Sure, both Molly and Zach knew that Teresa was practically the 'middle-man' between Don Turtelli and Hun and his men, but this was just bizarre to them. Teresa, with no other members of her gang tagging along with her, going to the Purple Dragons hide out… completely alone? That and Joey and Frankie suggested that Teresa has done this before.

But the question is... why?

Zach slowly landed on the fire escape that lead to the small window that looked into Hun's _office_, so to speak. As Molly and Zach got in position to look, all they could think about was how none of it added up with this situation.

Teresa Turtelli is a very high class, posh person that probably doesn't own one thing in her wardrobe without a designer label. Sure she has her 'cut-throat edge' like everyone else in her father's gang, but why would she go more than she had too to a place that pretty much has nothing but a bunch of _uncouth,_ scumbag thugs in a dirty and dusty factory… nothing added up.

Zach resecured the hood on his head as he looked over at Molly, who looked like she was about to give the signal to look into the window, when they both froze by a very apparent sound, almost sounding like some sort of _scuffle_. Both Molly and Zach exchanged an incredulous look between them, probably thinking that Hun or Teresa finally had enough and decided to just kill each other.

They both finally and slowly looked through the window… both of them locked up for a split second, owl-eyed, and immediately looked away.

Both of their faces were in a state of complete confusion as they both continued to look anywhere but back at the window, or specifically what they saw on the other side of the window.

_**15 minutes later**_

Molly and Zach finally got back to the Anderson Apartments rooftop, both of them sitting side-by-side on the roof with their backs against the dormant air conditioning unit on the roof, both of their facial expressions looking blank yet also perplexed and occupied, still not completely believing what they saw.

Molly looked over at Zach, still not believing what she saw. "Did you see _that_ coming at all?" She asks, thinking that with all the recon Zach has done in the past several months that he might have an explanation.

"I feel like I don't understand anything anymore." Zach replies, running a hand through his hair, still trying to wrap his head around the new _intel_.

_**Later that week**_

**(Leo's POV)**

I was filling up the kettle with water as I started to make tea.

Karai and I usually have a cup of tea together once all the work was done. It's just a nice relaxing thing for us to do together before we have dinner. Karai set out a cup for both of us as I set the kettle on the burner of the stove.

I was about to walk away from the stove when Kaito walked in, looking extremely cleaned up and putting on his new leather jacket that I gave him for his birthday and was specifically looking at me.

I grinned as I reached into my pocket tossed him my keys since he asked for them earlier, probably to use something in particular for tonight.

He cracked a small grin at me and said, "Thanks, father. I'll be back later." "You're welcome. Have a good time. Just make sure to take the spare helmet." I reply back. "I will." Kaito said back, smirking as I watched as he walked out the doorway and started making his way down the stairs.

I was about to look back at the stove when I glanced and saw Karai with a slightly perturbed and knowing look on her face as she looked at where Kaito was just standing.

Even though Kaito never specifically said it, I knew, and I can tell Karai does too, what Kaito was probably up to tonight.

Well, it's not like it was that hard to guess. It started yesterday when he said he was to stop by '_Uncle Raph and Aunt Mona's really quick_', to use Kaito's exact words.

Then he came back a little over an hour later and I noticed his hair was a lot more concise and cleaned up. Not that my son ever has had long hair ever. He's always liked to keep it as short as possible, but his hair was noticeably different from before with the sides of his head in a buzz cut but still having, while still really short, hair on the top of his head long enough to put it into his usual short spikes.

A haircut he's had since I first met him and he usually goes to see Mona when he wants his haircut, which used to annoy Karai in the beginning since she was the one who cut his hair up to that point, but she eventually got over it.

Then earlier today he asked if he could borrow my keys for tonight and then about an hour ago, Kaito was really cleaning himself up in the bathroom. Washing his face, resetting his hair into spikes again, shaving his face… and then to top it off he even had one of his grey button-up shirts on under his leather jacket with a nice pair of jeans.

So, my son getting a haircut, asking for my keys, and cleaning himself up as much as possible… I have a pretty good idea of what he's probably up to tonight with a certain _someone_. But, honestly, I'm hoping tonight goes well for him.

After everything Kaito's gone through in just his 17 years of life so far, he deserves something like this, just to be a normal teenage guy.

**(Kaito's POV)**

I was walking out of the dojo's front door and as much as I was trying to keep myself from smirking, smiling, or grinning… I couldn't do it.

Honestly, after for what seems like forever, at least for me these past couple months, Caitlyn… I had to stop walking and I couldn't fight another smile as I ran a hand lightly over my hair to keep myself from ruining it.

I probably looked like a complete imbecile to any random stranger who was seeing me act like this right now, but I just honestly and seriously couldn't care less. Sure, it was just kind of slowly building after that night I went with her to her school dance. That night at the movies when she was holding hands with me and resting her head against my shoulder, kissing me on the cheek when we were standing at the bus stop… but, that was nothing compared to what happened last week in her room, well at least until her father almost walked in on us making out.

Just… wow.

Seriously, I know it sounds really stupid and maybe even pathetic, but I have been replaying that _session_ between us in my head since it happened.

Again just… wow.

I still feel kind of pathetic that I feel this way, but I just still really don't care. I'll be honest, I've kissed a couple... several… okay, a _decent_ amount of girls, most of those involving girls _dragging me_ with them under the stairs at school for a little make out session between classes. Which I wasn't ever complaining?

But, none of those even came close to compare to last Friday.

I mean Caitlyn… I'll say this much, she knew what she was doing. Actually to be completely honest, she's a really great kisser, probably the best kisser out of every girl that I've ever kissed… by a long shot.

Sure, I never wanted a girl as bad as I wanted Caitlyn before, but I just wasn't expecting everything she was making me feel and the things she caused in me last Friday. It was just everything about it, her lips, her hands in my hair, and her smoothing her palms across my chest and shoulders.

I still go crazy to myself just thinking about it. Honestly, even though I was doing really well holding myself together and keeping it cool in front of her after… well, technically that whole makeout session was our first kiss together.

But, after I left her room last Friday, I swear I was literally going insane. I was literally smiling and practically celebrating to myself like a total lunatic as I was just randomly running and jumping around random roof tops. I actually wasn't paying attention at one point and almost stupidly jumped into the Hudson River by accident but caught myself at the last minute before finally going home.

Then as if that wasn't enough, she actually said 'yes' to going out with me tonight, on an actual date. Even though, I'm trying so hard to hold it together and I'm trying to remain calm, I'm actually a little nervous. I'll admit it to myself.

I'm not used to this kind of thing and I want tonight to go absolutely perfect with her.

Caitlyn is one of the coolest people I've ever met. She's so fun, cool... That and she's really understanding of my messed up past, we have a lot in common, and… okay, I don't want to say she's hot, because anyone can say that stupid word, and not to sound cliché but… she's beautiful. I sound like such a love-struck imbecile, but I mean it when I say that I do think Caitlyn is beautiful and I really want to show her how much I want her to give me a chance.

All because of her ex, as much as I hate him, and believe me that I really do. He's on my list just below my mother's father, I don't even refer to him as my grandfather anymore because I'm ashamed to be related to him, even if he is _gone_ now, forever.

But, honestly, I still don't regret slashing one of Brad's tires on his car like I did that one time. It just sickens me when complete prigs like him aren't getting their Karma fast enough, I still smile thinking about what his reaction probably was when he came back to his car.

Anyway, I'm still amazed she said 'yes' to going out with me tonight after what _he _did to her before by betraying her trust.

That's why tonight I really want to prove the point to her that I'm not going to do to her what _he_ did. Like I said, I'm not a perfect person, just like everyone else, but I have enough honor and respect to know that Caitlyn is great person and I want to show her that I can give her and treat her with the respect that she deserves.

I just really hope tonight goes well.

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

Okay, seriously, why am I so nervous? It's not like I've never been on a date before, because I have, I can swear to that.

So, why do I feel like crawling out of my skin right now?!

I mean, it's not like I'm not looking forward to it. Actually I've pretty much been waiting for this since he asked me out last Saturday. Even though I really don't know exactly what we're actually going to be doing tonight.

Which isn't completely surprising because let's face it… it's Kaito, the most unpredictable and mysterious person I've ever met.

So, I was just playing it safe by wearing a pair of nice jeans and this pink ¾ sleeve sweater I had in the back of my closet. Late November in New York is pretty much winter already. It's pretty cold outside and I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to be freezing and having my teeth chattering the whole time.

Eventually I decided I was ready enough or else I was literally going to be in here debating and making myself go insane. So, I grabbed my car coat from my bedpost and made my way downstairs to wait.

But, literally right when I got to the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rang.

I made my way to the door and opened the door and as much as I tried to hold back from smiling like an idiot in front of him, I still felt my lips curl up a little when I saw Kaito standing there.

Honestly I don't think he has an off day when it comes to how he looks. I can tell Kaito is one of those people who can still look good just rolling out of bed, even though he probably doesn't. Actually he even looked like he _stepped it up_ a little when I saw a button up shirt under his leather jacket, which kind of made me feel bad that I was just wearing a sweater with a tank top underneath a sweater.

I mean, it's not like I think I look bad or anything, but compared to Kaito, I felt slightly under-dressed. Almost like I was regretting not putting on a nice shirt, like a blouse or something. But, Kaito was just standing there with that crooked, almost a smirk, kind of smile that he usually has on his face when he saw me.

"Kon'nichiwa." He said, in that same slightly sly tone that he usually has when he _greets me_ that way.

I was about to say something when… "Wait, Caitlyn, are you still there? Is that him?" I heard my mom call out from further back in the house. I could feel a nervous blush start on my face as I heard her walk closer toward us.

I mean, I knew this was definitely going to happen when Kaito picked me up tonight. My parents were both home tonight and both of them said they wanted to meet him, especially my mom.

Surprisingly though, I was actually more nervous about my mom meeting Kaito than anything, even with my dad almost walking on us when we were making out in my room last week.

Look I love my mom, but me and her could really not be anymore different personality-wise.

Before my mom had me or my brothers or even met my dad, she was a _literal teen beauty queen _and_ cheer-captain_. In fact, my mom won Miss Teen New York when she was in high school and even competed in Miss New York a couple years later. Then after that, she retired from pageants and met my dad when she was going through school to become a hair stylist. Heck, she was even a cheerleader all four years of high school.

Honestly, I think I'm a bit of a _disappointment_ to her as a daughter.

About the girliest thing I do is wear pink, but other than that I'm just not into cheerleading or pageants or anything like that since I've been doing Karate since I was really little. But, luckily, she's been accepting of the fact that I'm just not that _girly-girl_ kind of daughter that she wanted for a long time now.

My mom looked like she was about to walk right over toward us when she stopped for a second once she looked in Kaito's direction and looked almost surprised, my mom has never seen Kaito, not even in a picture.

Zach's mom took all the pictures for me and Zach for homecoming this year and my mom has been a little annoyed that Zach's mom still hasn't sent her the pictures and it's almost going on 2 months. But, that still doesn't stop Mrs. Riley or my mom from being best friends, like they've been for the past 35 years.

It was completely silent between the three of us and it was slowly starting to get awkward.

Until my mom finally broke out into a smile and walked over toward us and held out her hand, "You must be the one I've heard about from Zach and Caitlyn. I'm Michelle Spencer, it's nice to finally meet you…" My mom looked like she was either blanking or was unsure how to pronounce Kaito's name. But, Kaito just smiled and reached out his hand out to shake hers and bowed his head slightly in respect like he usually does before saying, "Kaito Hamato, it's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Spencer."

My mom was just looking at him, completely intrigued, before saying, "Kaito, now that's not a name you hear everyday. Does it mean anything in your language where you're from?"

I could kind of feel myself literally retreating into myself in embarassment because of my mom making us sound like _stereotypical, ill-informed Americans_.

But, Kaito answered back, sounding very polite, "Well, in Japanese my name has a couple different meanings, but my name meaning is actually tied to the word 'ocean'."

Then I heard heavy steps on the floor, and for once, I was actually happy that my dad walked in a _Kaito-related situation_. My dad just stood there, his eyes going between me and Kaito and slowly making me nervous as another wave of awkward silence overtook.

But, then Kaito stepped forward with a slight smile and held out his hand respectfully to my dad and said a very to the point introduction, "Kaito." My dad's expression lightened up a small bit as he shook Kaito's hand and said, just as simple and to the point, "Jeff." "Nice to meet you, sir." Kaito replied and bowed his head slightly to my dad before they stopped shaking hands.

Kaito took a step back so he was standing next to me again.

My dad crossed his arms and asked, "So, what are you kids doing tonight?" I just looked toward Kaito, since I literally had no idea what we were doing. "Just going out for something to eat and walking around. Trust me, we won't be up to anything too complicated." Kaito says, sounding extremely reassuring and respectful.

"Oh, that sounds fun. Doesn't it, Jeff?" My mom says, still smiling ear to ear as she looked from my dad back to Kaito and I.

I just saw my dad pulling his wallet out of his back pocket as he said, "So, do you kids need bus fare or…" "No thank you Mr. Spencer, I prefer paying myself. Besides, I'm going to be driving us." Kaito replies, politely declining my dad's offer, which took my dad by surprise when Kaito said that.

"Oh, you have a car?" My mom says. "Not exactly, it's actually my father's but he let me borrow it tonight… Ready to go?" Kaito asks as he looked toward me and opened the door.

I gave a slightly curious look in his direction, but smiled at him as I made my way outside only to stop in my tracks when I saw what Kaito meant.

It was a motorcycle.

**({No POV})**

Mr. and Mrs. Spencer were stuck in there places as Kaito and Caitlyn put on helmets and got on the motorcycle together.

Kaito put his hand on the throttle and revved the engine a couple times before looking back toward Caitlyn's parents and called out, "We'll be back before 10, I promise. It was nice meeting you."

With that Kaito and Caitlyn took off together on the motorcycle, leaving Caitlyn's parents in a state of silence as they were processing the encounter until they could barely hear the engine in the distance.

Mr. Spencer finally let out a long breath as he ran a hand through his hair and finally said, "Not so sure how I feel about the motorcycle, but other than that… he's a pretty nice kid." "Wow, he's gorgeous." Mrs. Spencer says, still surprised.

"Shelly, for pete's sake. Seriously, he's a kid." Mr. Spencer said, not believing the comment that his wife made about their daughter's date. "Calm down, sweetie. I'm just saying that because I was only going off what Sue told me about him when she was taking their pictures for the dance… that she still hasn't given me. Sue did tell me he was a good-looking young man and he and Caitlyn looked good together, but I just didn't think he was going to be that handsome or charming. See now that's the kind of guy Caitlyn should be dating, someone who's actually in her league." Mrs. Spencer expresses.

Mr. Spencer gave her a confused look as he replied, "So, are you saying she wasn't good enough to be in that rich little snot's league? Still happy we got that pompous brat out of our lives."

Mrs. Spencers let out a scoff-like laugh before saying, "Are you kidding? Just because Brad had money doesn't mean he was in Caitlyn's league. His personality was total garbage and honestly I don't know why Caitlyn even dated him. He wasn't even that cute, honestly. Compared to Kaito, he's practically a tree stump. Honestly, I hope Caitlyn keeps him. I'd kill to have him as a son-in-law."

Mr. Spencer let out a slightly annoyed sigh as he replied, "Geez Shelly, Cat's just 17. Just let her be without trying plan her future since she put her foot down about Zach. I think marriage should be left a little further down the line, thank you very much." He said, before walking back into their house.

Mrs. Spencer just crossed her arms and smiled to herself as she crossed her arms and said, "I'm just saying."

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

Honestly, this is my first time on a motorcycle.

But, I was riding in the back and pretty much hugging him from behind, so… I wasn't complaining. It actually was pretty nice and I didn't feel like I was in danger or anything, Kaito was actually a good driver.

"I didn't know you could drive a motorcycle! And I thought I was starting to figure you out!" I yell over the engine, trying to joke around a little. "Nice to know I still got some secrets! But, I just got my motorcycle license last year! Actually, I've been driving motor-bikes my whole life!" He yells back.

We kept going and I was still completely in the dark about where the heck we were going until I saw a sign that gave me a hunch: Little Tokyo.

We kept driving until finally we slowed down when we got to a place I actually knew all too well. We got off the motorcycle and I commented with a smile, "How did you know this was my favorite sushi bar?"

Kaito took off his helmet and said, "I had a hunch. Besides, you said sushi was your favorite food and I doubt there's a better place in New York that prepares authentic sushi."

"Point taken." I reply, making both of us laugh as we walked into the restaurant.

_**2 hours later**_

Kaito and I were just talking as we walked around Little Tokyo.

We just got done eating about an hour ago and I was actually having a really nice time.

We just kept talking when all of a sudden I saw Kaito look off in another direction and stop for a split second. Then he glanced at me slightly as he said, "Wait here one second." Then started walking diagonally across the street. "What?" I say confused. "Just stay there, I'll be right back." He says with a slight smile before he kept running before he walked up to this person who looked like they were about to turn a sign on the window.

I was really confused.

They started talking and I was still wondering what was going on until I looked in the display window next to them, flowers. Well, that and the sign for the shop also had the Japanese word for 'flowers' on it.

Then I saw Kaito pull out what looked like a couple dollars from his pocket and the woman he was talking to took the money from him before disappearing into the shop. Kaito glanced across the street at me and smirked before looking back once the shop door opened and the woman handed him something.

I could hear Kaito thank her before running back across the street and smirking as he held what was in his hand out to me, a lotus blossom.

Honestly, I can count every guy, that isn't in my family, who has given me flowers on one hand and Kaito is literally the only one. Trust me, I'm probably the exact opposite of a gold digger. But, I do admit that I do appreciate it when Kaito gets me flowers.

It's just a nice gesture to do for someone and I think that's one thing a lot of people lack now. Just doing nice things for someone else.

Again, I'm still completely on the fence about the whole vigilante thing, but I do see why Zach, Molly, and Kaito do it. In fact that's one of the things I admire about them, doing that kind of thing is a very selfless thing to do. It's one of the many different things I like about Kaito.

Again, is he a huge tease and a flirt who appears to be a little full of himself… yes, kind of, but honestly when I took the time to really get to know him, I realized Kaito was a really great person and an amazing guy who is anything but selfish. Also, I just still can't over that time I saw him watching his little sister and playing blocks with her. It's still probably the cutest thing I have ever seen in my whole life.

"Thanks Kaito, but you really didn't have to." I say, still thinking it was a nice thing that he really didn't have to do for me.

"You keep saying that, but you should realize by now I'm probably not going to stop. Besides, I wanted to." He said, that crooked smile still present on his face. Then I saw Kaito hold his arm out to me, just like he did at the dance. I smiled at him as I linked my arm with his as we kept walking together. Honestly, Kaito actually likes to do this a lot more than holding hands, which he's probably the only guy I've gone out with who does.

But, it was actually starting to grow on me and I wasn't complaining. Actually this is probably keeping me warmer than holding hands.

We kept going and I was just smiling to myself until I heard Kaito say, "Is everything okay?" I looked at him confused as I said, "Yeah, why?" "Well, you haven't said anything in awhile… it's making me think you aren't having fun." He says in his usual teasing tone, but I could also sense a little apprehension when he said it, like he actually thought I wasn't having a good time.

"No, trust me. I am. Actually, and not to make you full of yourself," I took a break when we both let out a laugh before continuing, "But, this is actually the best date I've ever been on."

"Really?" He asks, and I could hear his voice sounding slightly surprised. "Yes, why do you sound so surprised?" I question.

Kaito smirked and said, "Mind if I tell you a secret?" "Wow, Kaito Hamato willingly revealing a secret? I feel very special." I say, smirking back at him. "You should. I don't do this very often." He says, still teasing.

"You think I don't know that already? Getting a secret out of you is like trying to force a diamond through a coffee grinder." I reply, causing us to both let out a laugh. "But, really? What is this _big secret_ you're trusting me with?" I say, continuing to joke around with him.

"Well, to be honest… this is the only date I've ever been on." I shot a look at him, completely in disbelief. I know I was looking at him like he had bats flying out of his ears… but honestly, finding out this about Kaito, there might as well have been bats flying out of his ears.

I gave him a slight look as I said, totally not believing him, "You're messing with me, right?" Kaito smirked and clicked the tongue on the roof of his mouth before saying, "Well, I'm not messing with you. I can tell you that much. Believe it or not, never been on a date and never had a girlfriend… not yet anyway."

He shot me a smirk at the end of his statement before he looked forward again as we kept walking.

I could feel my brain twitch in confusion at what I just found out about him and kept trying to process it until I heard him say, "Hey, come with me. I want to show you something." I whipped my head over at him when I noticed he walked away and went into an alley. "What are you doing?" I ask, more confused than ever. "Just wait a minute, I'll show you." He says, that smirk still plastered on his face.

I was about say something when Kaito took a running start, vaulted himself off the opposite wall and leaped into the fire escape before releasing the fire escape and looking down at me, still smirking as he motioned for me to come up.

Okay, I really like Kaito, a lot… but, for once, I would really like to know what goes on in his head.

* * *

Kaito and I climbed up on the roof and I didn't know why he brought me up here… until I looked forward.

This building had a great view of the Hudson River. The light from the moon was reflecting off the water so that the light and water were practically merging beautifully. Honestly, during the day, the river is actually pretty disgusting looking, but it is nice at night.

I kept looking out as I heard Kaito say, "I like to come on this roof top when I'm patrolling. If there's nothing going on, I just like to sit here and look out at the water to help me think. Honestly it reminds me of when I was little and I grew up in the mountains back in Japan. I'd climb the tallest tree I could find and if I went up high enough I could get the perfect view of the sea… but, we don't need to talk about that. Not now anyway."

Then he started walking off to the other side of the roof to get a better look at the river, his hands clutched together behind his back as he looked down. I stood locked in my place, tilting my head as I looked at him and crossed my arms.

_Someday… I will understand him. I don't know when, but I will._

**Whoa, that was a long chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope it was worth your wait... I hope. In this story, I really wanted to bring an aspect of **_**normalcy **_**to everyone's lives. Even though there are still vigilantes and criminals and all that fun stuff… I wanted to make sure to show them living out normal aspects of their lives like regular people. I hope you enjoyed Kaito meeting Caitlyn's father and slightly **_**overbearing**_ **mother. Haha. Also, don't worry, Molly and Zach's intel will be brought to light soon enough and maybe a meeting between Don Turtelli's men and the vigilantes? Who knows? ;) Also, seriously to Guest(s), Guestie, Madelyn Hooks, Shiego627, PinkCottonCandy, babyface, Liana Walker, Shelllover, Nancy the Mutant, unknownsaber14, TheGuestStar… just thank you all so much. When I hear you all say things like my writing makes you happy and has made such an impact on you and the fact that you enjoy it enough to read it over and over is just something that really makes me feel touched. Seriously, you are just such wonderful people. Thank you. :) Well, anyway thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**

**Stay classy all you beautiful people,**

**Dexter1995 **


	42. Acquaint

**Hello everyone! I am so glad all of you enjoyed last chapter! I mean it. It was so great to hear all your kind words of encouragement and support. Before the chapter starts; however, I just wanted to make a couple remarks from some reviews and PM's I have received, mainly regarding the new pieces of information regarding Kaito. Mainly, like I've said before, Kaito is an overall good and decent guy, but I also wanted to kind of show his slightly arrogant-17 year old side. Like when I put the part about Kaito saying that girls **_**dragged**_ **him under the stairs for a makeout session at school, I put the '**_**drag**_' **part in italics last chapter just to kind of show off Kaito's nature of being a little full of himself in knowing that a lot of girls want him, even though he never lets them have him. Haha. He went under the stairway at school completely willingly. As long as a girl **_**drops him a hint**_ **and gives him the slightest encouragement, he'll meet her there. But, as soon as the kissing stops and whatever girl he was making out with asks if he wanted to do something later… Kaito just leaves them hanging and smoothly declines, then just taking in that satisfaction of being a tease by walking away. On the other hand, it also explains why Kaito was a good kisser in Caitlyn's opinion... since he's had a lot of practice. Haha. ;) This chapter begins 2 days after Caitlyn and Kaito's date. Enjoy!**

**(Mona's POV)**

It was morning and I was just sitting at the table in the dining area of the kitchen in my pajamas and taking sips of my cup of coffee while I was still trying to wake myself up, part of my usual Sunday morning routine.

Raph and the kids weren't up yet, so I just started reading a pamphlet from a science exhibition I had to go to next month. I kept reading until I saw something move past the corner of my eye.

I glanced over and saw Molly at the counter, in her pajama pants and t-shirt and her hair pulled back into a ponytail like usual in the morning. She was reaching up to get a mug out of one of the cabinets and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

I smiled a little as I turned myself in her direction a little. I also couldn't help but notice a corner of her mouth was curled up slightly into a small smile, making me think of how going out last night with a _certain someone_ might have went.

"Good morning." I decide to say, casually working my way toward what I wanted to ask her. Molly looked over at me at me before responding, "Good morning, mom."

She went back to making her cup of coffee and pouring in her usual splash of milk into her mug.

I just couldn't stop myself as I just asked, "So… how was your night? Did you have fun?"

Usually Molly, being like me, would usually give me a little look or something when I ask my usual probing-mom questions. But, she didn't avoid it or give me a look like she used to as she answered, "Yeah, Zach and I just got burgers at the diner and then we just watched a movie at his house. Nothing too crazy."

Then she just grabbed her mug off the counter and I was about to go back to finishing my pamphlet when I caught something as Molly turned that made me do a double-take.

Toward the right side of her neck and just above where her shoulder meets her neck was a barely noticeable... _mark_. A certain mark I was all too familiar with and started to make me smile knowingly to myself.

Hey, I was a teenager once too and I see absolutely nothing wrong with her having a boyfriend and having a good… make out session.

It's a completely normal and healthy thing for someone her age.

Actually, it's been really interesting to me, watching Molly and Zach together, for several different reasons. Mainly, it kind of takes me back a little when Raph and I were their age.

Just to see my daughter finally finding someone that she _clicks with_ and it's been so nice seeing Molly smiling more than she ever has before in her whole life.

Also… I just still really like Zach.

Sure I still don't like how Raph feels about him… or completely understand why, but Zach is just genuinely a really sweet and good-natured guy and I've really liked getting to know him more when he comes over to pick up Molly for a date.

Also... I always thought there was something familiar about him to me that I couldn't completely put my finger on until just recently.

Zach, in all honesty, kind of reminds me a lot of my dad.

Sure even though Zach and my dad don't look or sound anything like each other. Since about the only physical thing they have in common is they're both tall, but it's just Zach's personality that really reminds me of my dad.

Very sweet, very mild-mannered, and always smiling and willing to help.

Honestly though, I think Molly really works well with someone like Zach.

Sure I ended up being with Raph, who is about as much of sarcastic-smartass as I am, but that's just how it worked out for me. I think Molly, being as sarcastic and cynical in her personality like me and her father, just maybe needed a little _sweetness_ to balance her out and just happened to find that sweetness with Zach and they've been dating for a while now… going on a good couple months now almost and going out almost daily together.

Whether it's a date or patroling or working at Leo's, she and Zach are together everyday pretty much and Molly is the type that usually doesn't crave constant company, kind of like both Raph and I.

It's just never been her style, so the fact that she likes to be with Zach a lot is something that's been a surprise to me.

Either way, like I said, as a mother I just really like to see my daughter happy.

But, it's also brought up something that's been on my mind for a while about my daughter lately and… I think it's about that time for it.

_**Later that day on the Anderson Apartments rooftop**_

**(Molly's POV)**

Kaito was leaning against the air condition unit on the roof with his hand gripped into his hair and his face continuing to contort in confusion about the new _intel_ Zach and I found out.

Not that I blame him for looking so confused because Zach and I still don't believe it and we saw it… well, we saw enough, that's for sure.

"Okay, are you sure?" Kaito asks, looking completely in a state of disbelief.

"Well, let's see, both Hun and Teresa Turtelli profusely making out and starting to pretty much rip each other's clothes off?... To me that sounds pretty darn obvious what they're probably _up to_, or _about to do_ anyway." I say, trying to back up what we saw.

"Honestly, I'd more easily believe her and Hun trying to kill each other more than hooking up with each other. Did you see it coming at all?" Kaito asks, looking toward Zach.

Zach was just pursing his lips and he shrugged before saying, "Well… I don't know and trust me I have been trying to figure out why for days. Her and Hun didn't even know each other until Don Turtelli bailed him out of jail. But, then again, she probably has some kind of ulterior motive that really has nothing to do with the mob's agenda. This is Teresa we're talking about." Zach says, causing me to shoot him a confused look.

"What do you mean, exactly?" I ask, quirking up an eyebrow at what he just said and crossed my arms.

"Like I said, this is Teresa Turtelli. She may be a member of the Italian gang, but that still doesn't mean that she's completely with them in terms of absolute loyalty. Before I started patrolling with you guys, I used to catch Teresa when she'd walk out of the bistro for her break with one of her cousins that worked as a waitress at the bistro and… well, I can tell you, Teresa kind of has a pretty big and bitter chip on her shoulder." Zach starts.

"What does she have to be bitter about? Making plenty of money from her father's _line of_ _work _and living in an expensive penthouse apartment? Doesn't sound like she's suffering to me." Kaito says, pretty much taking the words right out of my mouth.

All of us seeing the Turtelli's as a bunch of evil, entitled, and rich snobs.

"Well, it's not about that. For Teresa, it's all about _principle_, or her principles anyway. Teresa, as much as she looks like she is 100% loyal to her dad, she feels like she's kind of been _jipped_. You know how stuff with a family like the Turtelli's work. The running of the _family business_ is usually passed down from father to son typically. Now, let's put it this way. Teresa is college educated and helped her father expand the gang's revenue like no other to dig them out of the hole Don Vizioso left them in, but to Don Turtelli it is almost like none of it even mattered, because guess who is definitely next in line to be the Don, Joey Turtelli. And to Teresa… that is pretty much like the biggest smack in her face. We all know Teresa pretty well by now; she's smart, rich, and craves power and control more than anything. In Teresa's mind, she's the oldest and she's the smartest and so that means that she should have run of the mob once her dad dies… but instead Don Turtelli, being a very _traditional_ guy in the _business_, has put Joey as next in line. Now in Teresa's opinion, putting Joey in charge is like putting a complete moron in charge since the only two things Joey is good at is shooting a gun and doing anything Don Turtelli tells him to do. So, maybe she's secretly _meeting_ with Hun to just kind of get back at her dad? Because I high doubt Don Turtelli would exactly be _overjoyed_ if he found out that his daughter was involving herself _personally _with someone like Hun. But, other than that, I can't think of any other reason why she would do _what she's doing_ with Hun without having some sort of personal motive behind it." Zach says, explaining his theory.

We all just kept looking at each other before we all just shrugged. Well, on one hand, we found out some intel on Teresa Turtelli, but does it help us with the big picture of what Don Turtelli is really up to… not at all.

So, we're pretty much still back right where we were before.

_**Two days later**_

**(Leo's POV)**

I just put Kaya down for bed and I was making my way back toward the kitchen.

Kaito said they weren't patrolling tonight since nothing has been happening the past couple days, that and it was barely above freezing outside, so he said he was going out to watch a local karate tournament, probably to go watch Caitlyn compete if I were to guess.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Karai putting away the last of the dishes I washed from dinner, but I couldn't help but notice the slightly annoyed and perturbed look on her face that I've noticed she usually shows when something particular happens as of late.

Even though Kaito never says straight out that he's going out to hang out with Caitlyn, it is pretty obvious to Karai and I when he does go out with her.

I don't know exactly why Karai gets annoyed with the idea of our son having a girl that he's dating, but I know this is something that she just needs to work through and get used to on her own.

Besides, she isn't that bad compared to Raph, that's for sure.

I smiled a little as I walked into the kitchen, but she was still focused on putting away the dishes. I slowly made my way over to her until I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled closer yet gently to me from behind. She slowed down a little, but remained silent as she kept putting plates away.

I tilted my head to the side so I was next to her right ear. "Well, Kaya's asleep and Kaito's out." I started, as I kissed her just under her ear.

I was about to keep going when my eyes went wide in surprise as I was suddenly thrown backward so the lower part of my back was against the edge of the opposite counter and Karai standing directly in front of me, a smirk slowly crossing her face as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You can be pretty obvious, Leonardo. You know that?" She teases, chuckling a little to herself.

I just smiled back as I said, "I know, but you love me anyway, don't you?" I was saying exactly what she said to me a several weeks ago and I could tell she caught it too as she leaned in closer to me and said, a small yet sly smirk forming on her lips, "You know I do."

I was about to respond when she just leaned in and closed the gap between us.

I might have not have been able to persuade her into the idea of Kaito dating Caitlyn yet, but at least I know she loves me. And if she has the ability to admit she loves me, I know she can eventually finally come to terms with the idea of Kaito having a serious relationship with Caitlyn.

It's just going to take a little time for her.

**I know nothing major went on with this chapter, but I just needed a bridge chapter to lead into the next ones. Don't worry there will be more Zally, Kailyn, and vigilante action and all that good stuff in the coming chapters. With the way I'm breaking up the content into chunks at this point, this story will be around 50 chapters now. I just want to make sure everything is broken up tasteful and flows well. Also, I keep forgetting to answer the question as to whether or not we'll being seeing more of Amanda Garcia, the girl that has a crush on Jimmy. But, let's just say that you may see her again, maybe in the upcoming one-shot series once this story is over? **hint, hint** ;) Anyway, have a good one and I hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless.**

**Stay Classy!**

**Dexter1995**


	43. Interference

**Well, I know I sound like a broken record, but thank you all just so much for everything. Also, I'll try not to write a novel length A/N like I've been doing a lot lately, so I'll just say one thing. This past episode gave me so many feels. I know I'm a 20 year old woman and although I wish they would not have moved Raph and Mona's relationship so quickly… but, I was seriously just so caught up in feels and again, I'm glad my roommate goes home on weekends so I can watch TMNT and freak out on Sunday mornings without being judged. Haha. XD But, anyway. Enjoy!**

**(Molly's POV)**

It was Friday and I was just kind of relaxing a little before school, even though I could technically sleep in today.

On Friday, school started an hour later because the teachers have their weekly meetings today, so it gives us an extra hour to just relax in the morning. I was just sitting on my bed in my room reading a new horror novel that just came out and I've just been too busy to read.

Between school, work, crime fighting, and hanging out with Zach; I don't really have a lot of spare time. Which kind of sucks, because this is probably the best book I've read in a long time.

My eyes kept scanning over the words and I was just about to turn the page when I heard, "How's the new book?"

I shot my head up and saw my mom in the doorway.

Since dad goes to work at 6 in the morning everyday of the week except on weekends, it's usually just mom, me, and Jimmy at home in the mornings; especially on Fridays. That and this semester, my mom only has 2 classes that she teaches and both of them meet on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so my mom just stays home and catches up on her work or runs errands on her days that she's not teaching.

"Yeah, it's really good… what's going on?" I ask, raising an eyebrow suspiciously, thinking my mom needed something.

"Nothing." My mom said, walking into my room and closing my door behind her, before continuing, "Just thought I'd come up here and talk to my daughter. Is that so wrong?" She had a slight smirk on her face as she continued to walk over and sit on my bed with me.

I tilted my head at her as I said, completely suspicious, "Oh-kay, but is there any particular reason why my door needs to be shut right now?" I was really confused right now, and the _way_ my mom was talking and acting wasn't helping either.

"I just wanted to talk privately. I feel like we haven't talked in awhile, not really anyway, and I just wanted to see how things are going?" My mom explains, still remaining mysterious.

Also, I didn't know exactly what she meant by the 'how things are going' comment.

The confusion in me kept building as I quirked up an eyebrow and answered, "Sure, but what do you mean? Nothing's wrong, mom, I'm fine."

"No, it's not that." My mom says. "Then… what?" I ask, still having no idea what the heck was going on right now.

I saw my mom glance away, almost being coy with me and looking like she was thinking about something, until she smirked a little. "Well, I just couldn't help but notice, but… I'm guessing things are going well between you and Zach..." She alludes, almost stringing out her words on that statement and confusing me even more.

"What makes you say that?" I say, expressing my complete confusion as to where this came from.

But then again, this was just my mom's nature trying to pry into my business. Even though it is a bit annoying and I do think my mom is the definition of a snoop, but that's because she's my mom. And I know she only acts like this because she loves me.

My mom still smirked as she glanced at me out of the corner of her eye before saying, "Well, I just couldn't help but notice something _different_ about you after your date last Saturday." I tilted my head at her in confusion for the hundredth time before replying, "What are you talking about, mom?"

"Well, that little… _love-bite_ that was on your neck for one." My said, giving me her typical sly and knowing smirk, and _subtly_ referring to _something in particular_.

My eyes went wide and I literally felt all the color drain from my face as my blood felt like it ran cold for a second. That and my heart felt like it skipped a beat for a second as my stomach almost felt like it was sinking, like it was weighed down with rocks or something.

The morning after I went out with Zach, well I realized after I took a shower on Sunday morning, that I had a small bruise on the right side of my neck.

I'm not a moron and I knew_ exactly_ what my mom was hinting at.

After we finished eating and went back to Zach's house to watch a movie, Zach and I ended up making out on the couch in his basement halfway through the movie we were watching. Then at one point Zach was kissing and kind of playfully nipping that part of my neck, but I wasn't thinking and I was just kind of going with it and… okay, I thought it was kind of... cute.

Ugh… but now I feel so stupid.

I don't know? When I'm with Zach, it's like I just throw everything away and lose my self-control without even thinking. I didn't know I was going to end up getting a hickey for everyone to see!

That was the first time I've ever gotten a hickey and unluckily for me… I guess my mom noticed earlier that morning because I put makeup on it to hide it after I noticed it was there, and I almost never wear any except on special occasions.

Sure it was gone now, but my mom knew it used to be there.

"Mom." I exasperate, completely embarrassed and flustered. "What? Would you rather call it something else?" My mom asks. I glanced away and let out a nervous and embarrassed scoff as I replied, "I'd rather not call it anything."

"Molly, it's okay. I was a teenager once too. You don't think I used to get hickeys when I made out with your dad all the time when we were your age?" My mom said, making me cringe.

"Mom, can we please stop talking about this? Also, I really didn't need to know that." I explained, not even trying to hide my embarrassment with this conversation, but it didn't seem to stop my mom.

"Molly, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm just trying to say that I get it. I used to be your age too and I know what it's like to have a boyfriend and barely be able to keep your hands off each other." She said, sounding very knowing and sly, and making me cringe even more.

Hey, my room is right above my parents' room and there have been a decent amount times when I've _heard things_ below me that confirm my parents' _bedroom situation_ with each other. Nothing entirely to scaring, but enough to put _2 and 2 together_.

Well yes and duh, my parents have sex, but knowing it and hearing it confirmed is something I'd rather not hear. Honestly, my parents still act like a teenage couple in terms of being all over each other all the time, more than Zach and I are to be honest and we are teenagers.

But at the same time, who am I to complain?

I'd rather have my parents be all over each other and be in love in a good marriage rather than them being in a miserable marriage and hate each other like some people have to go through with their parents.

"Mom, please, I get it. Also, Zach and I were just kissing, that's it. I swear." I say, trying to end the conversation, and feel like I wanted to crawl out of my skin right now if my mom was trying to do what I think she is.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you. But, I just want to make sure you're _prepared_. You and Zach look like you've been getting pretty serious and I just want to make sure you're ready for when you both maybe get more... _intimate_." She says, causing my eyes to go wide and immediately reply, "Mom, I don't need _the talk_, again. I get it. Wait until I'm 100% ready and use protection, I know."

Look it's not like I'm trying to avoid this out of ignorance or anything, but I just get really uncomfortable talking about this kind of thing with my mom. Let's just say this, getting the sex talk from my mom is a particularly… _unique _experience.

My mom is a _very_ open person when it comes to talking about sex and when I was 13 and got the sex talk… let's just say she gave me more than enough information.

_Way more_ than enough information, if you ask me.

I tried to stand, but my mom put a hand on my shoulder and forced me to sit down, looking a little annoyed that I wasn't letting her talk. "Yes, but that was the 'before you had a serious boyfriend' sex talk. And I just want to make sure you know sex isn't just about the literal aspect of being _physical_. Well, yes, it's physical, but it's also more than that. And now that you and Zach are starting to get serious, I just want to make sure that…"

"What? So, I don't have a _mistake_ too?" I pretty much blurt out, even though that's what I'm always thinking.

That and I realized that's a pretty _low_ thing to say, to both my mom and myself. But, actually it's what I always secretly think about.

There's not much that I'm insecure about, mainly because I usually don't care what anyone thinks of me… but, the fact that I was an _oops_ is something that has always stuck with me. Sure, my parents are very happy together and didn't mind getting married young because of me, but that still doesn't mean that it doesn't secretly weigh down on me.

I was trying not to look at my mom, but she put a hand on the side of my face.

It was quiet for a second before I heard my mom say, "Molly… Molly, look at me." I slowly turned my head in her direction, still feeling that weight on my chest. She was rubbing her thumb on my cheek a little.

"Molly, how many times do I need to tell you? You are not and never have been a mistake. Mistakes are things that you regret and me and your dad do not regret what we did to have you. You may have been a surprise, but you have never been a mistake, ever. Okay?"

I was frozen for a second, trying to figure out how to respond, before I finally nodded.

It wasn't even 10 seconds before my mom kept talking, "Molly, I'm not trying to do this because I think you're stupid. I'm doing this because I trust you. You have never been a completely irresponsible person and I know you are smart, careful, and wouldn't just throw yourself at anyone unless you are absolutely sure. Zach's a really sweet and good guy, even if your dad still doesn't think so, but I think he is and I just want to make sure you're prepared for anything that could happen. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mom. But, we haven't done anything close to _that_. Can't we talk about this later?" I say.

I know I was trying anything I could to avoid it, but that's because I was. But, I knew I was in for it when my mom narrowed her eyes at me.

_Yeah, I'm in for it. _

"Molly, I don't care whether you're ready or not yet. We're going to talk about this now." She said, her voice sharp and far from giving in.

"But, what more is there to talk about? I'm pretty sure I know quite enough after _the talk_ you gave me almost 4 years ago and sex ed at school last year. Besides, why do we need to talk if I'm not even ready yet?" I say, still having no idea why my mom was pretty much swinging a verbal sword at me right now.

My mom's already firm expression hardened and even made my blood run cold.

_Crap, me and my big mouth._

It's like that one time I told Zach, my temper just makes me say things I don't really mean if I'm pushed enough, but I knew that was genetically unavoidable for me and Jimmy when you look at mom and dad.

"Because, by the time I was ready, I didn't have my mom anymore!" My mom said, her tone full of venom, sounding extremely frustrated with me.

I immediately sunk into my spot on my bed and shut my mouth once she mentioned my grandma Lisa, my namesake.

I hung my head for a second and bit my lip out of guilt. I won't sugar coat it. I felt like an ungrateful bitch right now for how I acted.

My mom calmed herself down, her eyebrows knit together in frustration, before her expression calmed down a little.

"Look, Molly, I'm sorry. But, I just want you to understand my point. By the time I was ready to have sex, my mom was gone during that time in my life when I really needed her for advice. I mean, the only other woman I was close with that I could talk about sex with was your Aunt April, but we were pretty much the same age and on the same level of experience, so it something but not much... Molly, you're my daughter and I love you and I just want to give you what I didn't have when I was your age and in the same situation with your dad. Do you understand?" She asks, looking expectant of me.

I knew there was no getting out of it as I decided there was no way out of this and to just pretty much shut up and listen. My mom went on and kept explaining, but this talk at least wasn't as _explicit _as the other one, but still pretty uncomfortable.

Eventually we hit a pause and then I looked down when I noticed my mom's hand covering one of mine on the bed as I heard her say, "Molly, what you really need to understand and take away from what I have to say, it's this. When you're with someone you just _click with_ on every level and it happens between you, it's..." She took a pause, looking like she was trying to find the right words as I was practically bracing myself.

My mom smirked knowingly and slyly again before finally saying, "Molly, it is so much fun, you have literally no idea."

"Okay, mom. I get it. Thanks." I say, smiling a little at her, trying to seem appreciative, even though I wanted to just crawl out of my skin right now. But, I knew now this was something that was important to her.

She smirked a little at me and kissed me on the forehead before squeezing my hand and then walking out of my room.

_**Later that day**_

**(Zach's POV)**

I just got out of trig and finished probably the hardest test I've had yet.

But, it's done and I don't have any homework tonight, which will give me more free time to get ready for patrol tonight.

I opened my locker to put away my book and I was about to grab my lunch out of the top when I stopped when I looked at the inside of my locker door. I had a picture of me and Molly from when we went to homecoming awhile ago.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling when I looked at the picture.

I still can't believe it. I know I sound like a replay button on a recording, but I still can't believe me and Molly are officially boyfriend and girlfriend now and everything's still been going great. Especially after our date last Saturday, and not that I don't like just talking and hanging out and getting something to eat together… I can't deny that my favorite part of our date was making out in the basement at my house.

I don't know what goes on with me when we're like that together, but I just can't get her off my mind and not that I want her out of my mind, considering I've never felt this happy before in my life.

I finally shut my locker door and I was about to turn and head to the cafeteria with my lunch when I stopped when I was Caitlyn walking up to her locker and opening it to grab her lunch with a huge smile on her face. I quirked up an eyebrow as I walked up to her and said, "What are you so happy about?"

She shot her head at me and looked caught off guard for a second before she got her calm and cool expression back as she said, "It's nothing. Ready to go?" She walked past me and started going toward the lunch room.

I stood there for a moment and tilted my head at her, having no idea what's been going on with her.

I don't know? For the past 2 weeks Caitlyn's been… nevermind. I'm probably overthinking something that's completely stupid.

_**Later that night**_

**(Molly's POV)**

Zach was doing a stakeout on his own a couple days ago and found out a piece of intel about the Italians.

Like with most intel we get from the Italian gang, Zach listened in on Joey Turtelli and Frankie when they take their smoke break in the alley outside the bistro. Apparently, he heard they had a _deal_ tonight at the docks from Frankie and we thought that this could be a good way of slowly but surely trying to catch Don Turtelli and his gang red handed.

It was just Zach and I tonight doing a stake out. Kaito was out doing perimeter runs on his own, which he does all the time. But, Kaito does handle the occasional side crimes that happen and things have been working out pretty well.

Actually, lately Kaito's been… nevermind, it's probably nothing.

But… my thoughts were cut off when a van pulled up to the front of the warehouse at the docks, Don Turtelli's men.

I was glancing around and then I smirked when I found a large enough vent grating to sneak into the warehouse for a closer look, and hopefully a chance to stop whatever was going on.

Not that I don't like staking out and trying to learn about my enemy, but I'm not going to deny that I like to take action.

Besides, it's been a long time and Zach and I have worked out a pretty good strategy for tonight.

Zach caught where my line of sight was and we both looked at each other and nodded as we made our way inside. We both managed to work our way inside and land on the upper level of the warehouse as the Italian gang walked in.

Joey Turtelli was leading the group with Frankie at his right flank holding a briefcase, acting like a literal right hand man, and 2 more other men from their gang.

All of them were standing there in silence as these two other guys from the other side of the warehouse approached out of the shadows, also in suits and wearing dark-tinted sunglasses. They both stopped in a stand-off and Zach and I looked at each other quickly before looking back down once we heard someone speak.

"You got our money?" One of the men in glasses asks, his face expressionless and determined, but Joey was just mirroring the same expression.

"That depends, fellas? Do ya have my _order_? And it bettah be right, or..." Joey alludingly, his voice sharp, and slowly putting open his trench coat to show a tommy gun.

Well, Zach and I definitely know what the consequences of tricking the Turtelli's are after we saw them _deal_ with Titanus and his gang. That and if you're too clueless to guess what happened, the fact that we haven't seen Titanus or any of his gang members since then should give you a pretty good clue.

Hey, Joey Turtelli may not be the _sharpest knife in the kitchen drawer_, but he knows how to use intimidation and threat and uses them very well. I'll give him that.

"We're not amateurs, Turtelli. But, you aren't getting your order until I see my payment." The other man said, as two other men in suits walked in holding a decent size crate, probably weapons if I were to guess.

I looked over at Zach and saw him pulling a canister out of the inside of his hoodie, a smoke screen that he made. He looked over at me, waiting for the signal as he pulled on a bandana over his mouth. I did the same as I gave him a sharp nod.

Right as Frankie was about to open the briefcase, Zach threw the smoke bomb down and right when the canister connected with the concrete floor smoke filled the atmosphere of the room and Zach and I immediately jumped down and charged into the smoke to get to as many of them as possible. I knocked down two of them relatively quickly. Then, I saw a large menacing silhouette that kept shouting every curse word in the English language and some Italian ones that I didn't understand, probably Frankie.

I tried to take a large jump to get some air and managed to land a kick square on his head that made him fall to the floor.

"What the Hell was that?!" Frankie yelled from the floor before I saw him draw a pistol and I dove out of the way as he started blindly started firing in my direction.

"It's probably that vigilante mook! Show ya self!" I heard Joey yell and I made sure to dive behind some crates and saw Zach hiding behind another crate several feet away from as I heard the rapid fire of Joey's tommy gun going off.

The smoke cleared and three of the men in just the suits and sunglasses were knocked out cold as well as two of the other Italian gang members I got to before I got to Frankie.

It was quiet as Joey was standing in the center of the warehouse with Frankie and one of the gang members from the other gang with a pistol drawn. Joey's chest was heaving as he held his tommy gun. Even from my angle, I could see the mania in Joey's usual cold, hard stare. "LISTEN, I'VE TAKEN ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP…. WHERE ARE YOU?!" Joey shouted in absolute frustration, anger, and completely insanity as he fired a shot blindly into the air, showing he was serious.

I heard a quiet 'pst' next to me and I looked toward Zach. He was waving an oval shaped device that I knew all too well. I nodded quickly and put in my earplugs, and I knew Zach already had his in, as he tossed it into the middle of the room.

The red light on the device flashed rapidly until it finally turned green and started letting out a high pitched sound. Zach told me he improved his sound device from before to last longer and be more deafening and to me it looked like it was working since the three men left standing were all yelling and putting there hands over their ears before running out of the building to escape the sound.

But, I saw Joey manage to grab the suitcase of money they brought as they ran out and the man from the other gang also made a run for it.

Once the area seemed clear, Zach and I stepped out and were finally able to look inside the crate. Well, it was weapons, just as we assumed, but we still weren't sure how everything was adding up.

But, at least we were able to stop more weapons from going into Don Turtelli's grasp and catch two of his men. There wasn't really much else to do so, I called Kaito to tell him to meet us at Anderson Apartments to fill him in about what happened while Zach used an ancient payphone nearby to make an _anonymous call_ to the police to take care of the rest.

Still Frankie and Joey might have gotten away, but Don Turtelli is still two men down and won't get a new shipment of weapons, so… that's something. But, still, what exactly is Don Turtelli trying to do?

That's what we need to know and what we are going to find out… no matter what it takes.

**Well, Molly and Zach finally took a bit of action against Don Turtelli and I hope those of you waiting for a bit of action enjoyed it since it's been a long while since there was any. Also, I hope you liked the slightly **_**uncomfortable**_ **mother/daughter moment between Molly and Mona. I just really wanted to touch on their relationship at one point in the story and considering how Mona is with being open about her **_**personal life**_ **with Raphael when talking to her sisters-in-law… what better than Mona giving an uncomfortable sex-talk to her daughter Molly?! Lol. XD Also, that final line Mona said to Molly is something my own mother told me in real life that was something I never forgot, as you can probably imagine, and I decided to put that same line in my story since since it also totally sounded like something that Mona would say with how I've interpreted her character in my series. Anyway, thank you all so much and have a good rest of your weekend!**

**Stay Classy!**

**Dexter1995 **


	44. Covenant

**Well, I am still just overwhelmed with all your support. Seriously, thank you guys so, so much. Also, I saw some reviews with similar questions and I just wanted to answer the question of seeing Apritello or Mikey and Irma or the other couples mentioned, but don't worry. I have all the events planned out and you will see most of the pairing moments you are waiting for in some way shape or form at some point, I guarantee it. ;) Well… Enjoy!**

**(Caitlyn's POV)  
**I just walked into the main room and I was literally counting the seconds until I could compete.

It's the annual holiday martial arts variety tournament today.

Even though it is considered a minor tournament compared to everything else I compete in since winning this tournament is more of a 'bragging rights' thing with a medal added to it, but I still like this tournament the best.

Usually I compete in karate tournaments because… well, I practice in karate. But this tournament isn't like the other ones. This tournament puts everyone one on one with anyone from any martial art. Karate, Taekwondo, Kung Fu, Judo… you name it, it's probably here.

But, that's the reason why I like it.

Most of the time I'm only competing against other girls who also practice karate and… well, it gets pretty predictable after awhile and it's just cool going to a tournament, other than the martial arts trials, where I can get a bit of a challenge competing against someone who practices a different martial art and can throw some new moves at me.

I had my water bottle in hand as I glanced around the room at all the other competing dojos areas marked by signs or banners.

"Lost _Spence_?" I heard over my shoulder before having someone smack me on the back and making me shake my head and smirk to myself, knowing who was there. I glanced behind me to see Becky, a girl from my dojo and one of my friends.

We don't hang out ever outside the dojo, but after practicing karate and sparring together since we were 6… we know each other pretty well. That and she's the only person who calls me '_Spence_'.

I nudged her on the shoulder as I said, "I'm not lost, Becky. I think I can find where I'm going." She smiled and replied, almost playfully taunting me, "That's not what it looked like to me." I narrowed my eyebrows at her for a second before giving her a part annoyed/ part playful look in return and replied, "Fine, just show me where sensei set up camp already." We both laughed as she started to lead me in the direction where our dojo was set up.

"So… is the 'Karate Queen' ready to reclaim her thousandth title for the umpteeth time?" Becky says, just trying to get to me in a joking way.

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and smirked before saying back in the same tone, "You don't sound 'salty' at all."

"Salty? Why would the idea of you winning all the time and me being the 'second fiddle' of our dojo make me salty?... I'm just kidding. I really don't care." She said, making both of us laugh a little, before continuing, "Except this time, I won't be up against Alisa Johnson, but you are. So, try to _accidentally_ make one of your kicks go a little too high and knock out some of her teeth if you can for me? She deserves it after kicking me in the face and chipping one of my teeth last year."

I playfully rolled my eyes at her typical behavior before saying, "So, what is the line up looking like today?" "Well according to the bracket, neither of our bouts will be up for another half hour because of the guys going first... wait, what?" She said, almost bursting out laughing when she was looking at the bracket sheet.

I quirked up an eyebrow before saying, completely confused by what was so funny, "What's so funny?" "Spence, look at this." She said, handing me the tournament bracket with the boys portion up and pointing to one of the first round brackets, trying to fight back from cracking up again.

I looked at the sheet, still thinking Becky's gone totally insane by how much she was laughing at whatever she thought was so funny. I read the part that she was pointing to:

_15 (Lee Dojo) {__**Jujutsu**__} VS. 03 (Hamato Dojo) {__**Ninjutsu**__}_

Becky was pointing to the 'Ninjutsu' specialization.

I tilted my head at it, completely surprised when I saw Kaito's family's dojo listed and that they had a competitor, and only one competitor.

"This has to be some sort of joke, right? What? Are we going to have some dude in 'full ninja-garb' throwing old school smoke bombs at people and using a pair of nunchucks?! This'll be good!" Becky says, still cracking up to the point that tears were coming out of her eyes, still thinking that it was a joke that someone entered under the category of ninjutsu, but I was surprised to see the Hamato Dojo was listed.

The reason Becky thought it was so weird and funny was because, let's face it, ninjutsu is pretty much a _dead art_ these days. It's not like there's a ninjutsu dojo on every corner for someone to go to it and learn the 18 disciplines of it, _hardcore disciplines_ at that. Even in Japan, there are slim to none dojos that offer it anymore.

So, the fact that someone in a New York martial arts tournament applied as a 'ninjutsu' competitor, is something that's not ordinary… that and by looking at everyone else around the convention center, I could tell everyone else thought it must be some kind of joke too.

I was still just really surprised and also a little confused.

I haven't seen Kaito's dojo compete in a tournament yet and Kaito never mentioned any of his dad's students were ready to compete either. I've seen Kaito a couple times since our date about 2 weeks ago and he never said anything. Well, then again, he mainly stopped by room when he's done with patrol to say goodnight since I've been busy preparing for this tournament this week, well and a little more than just saying it.

We've just been kind of taking things one-step at a time and so far things have been going really well. I smiled to myself about it a little and had to shake my head a little to regain my focus.

Becky looked like she was about to keep going when one of the officials announced over the convention center's loud speakers that the first match-up was about to begin.

"C'mon Spence, we gotta see this. I need a good laugh." Becky says, practically pulling me along by the wrist and pushing people out of our way, pissing off a lot of people in the process that I had to say sorry to for her, until we finally got the front of the crowd to watch the first round boys bout.

Also, since everyone goes by the number that was assigned to us and marked on our backs by a piece of paper like a marathon runner, we don't exactly know who is competing against who. Eventually I saw number 15 walk onto the mat and it was someone I knew from the Lee Dojo, Chad Walker.

Personally, I don't really like him.

He's one of those people with an annoying, overly-cocky, _show-offy_ attitude that really doesn't match his skill set. Sure he's the current Jujutsu boys champion, but he just acts like he's the greatest thing that's ever walked the planet and so I always enjoy it when I see some guy he competes against give him a good hit, and I know Becky is probably looking forward to it, knowing her.

But, also, I think she's just warming up to see who applied under 'ninjutsu' that was competing against Chad.

We were waiting and I saw someone approach out of the corner of my eye, making me casually look over in that direction.

My eyes went wide and my mouth fell open slightly in shock. I felt my hand unclench on reflex, causing my water bottle to fall to the ground at what I was seeing, mainly who.

Approaching the mat, in what I'd call a sleeveless, white Karategi and a thin, white head band tied around his forehead with the Hamato Clan emblem etched into the front of the head band and back of his uniform, was someone that made me think I was seeing things.

Well, until I heard an official read off his name, confirming I wasn't going crazy, "Number 03, Kaito Hamato. Hamato dojo, trained under Leonardo and Karai Hamato."

Kaito?

Kaito never said he was going to be here, or that he was going to start competing?

Kaito had a very focused look on his face as he approached the circle and Chad was just pointing at him and looking like he was treating Kaito like he was joke. The whole crowd around the mats was murmuring and making comments, mainly snide ones; also thinking this was a joke too.

I was just too absorbed in the shock that Kaito was here.

I just watched him and I could see both of Kaito's parents standing off to the side of the mat like most of the sensei's do when one of their students are competing. I looked back at Kaito and I was able to get a better look.

Okay, I've seen Kaito in his _ninja garb_ a million times, and this was the first time I've actually seen him in an actual competition uniform. It was different, but… okay, I am seriously doubting if Kaito looks horrible in anything.

But, I will admit this. In an regular martial arts uniform like this, Kaito looked very… _natural_, somehow. But, then again, he lives, breathes, and sleeps martial arts like his parents and he comes from a bloodline of martial artists that goes back thousands of years… so, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that Kaito looks completely 'at home' yet also focused in a setting like this, right?

Kaito took a step onto the mat and did the usual polite thing before competing and bowed a little toward Chad before setting himself into a stance, ready to compete. I know this is a weird thing to say, but I've known Kaito for several months now and hung out with him _a lot_, but I've never seen him actually fight before.

Chad looked at Kaito, still thinking he was a joke and gave him a very half-assed bow, before setting his feet and looking like he was arrogantly laughing on the inside as he rolled his eyes.

I was focused on watching and I was really curious to finally see what was going to happen. Kaito and Chad kept circling each other, Chad still having that arrogant expression on his face. Chad took a shot at trying to charge forward with a front kick that Kaito dodged like nothing.

It kept happening and Kaito kept evading every strike like it was nothing and I could tell Chad was getting more and more frustrated.

Like I said, this was my first time seeing Kaito fight and I knew he was going to be good, but I wasn't expecting this. Kaito's movements were so fluid and looked way beyond second nature to him. Like he was literally born to do this, and honestly... he is.

Chad's sensei was yelling something at him in a word code. You can't just yell out katas or everyone would know what you were going to do.

Eventually Chad grit his teeth in frustration and ran at Kaito. Kaito just looked at him before quickly and fluidly sliding to the ground and catching Chad's legs between his to bring Chad down flat on his face, earning Kaito a point.

Everyone in the room went silent as Kaito got back up and Chad was looking like he was in a state of complete disbelief and I could hear the murmurs get quieter around me, but I was too pulled in to see what was going to happen next. Kaito walked over to Chad and held his hand out, obviously trying to do the good sportsmanship gesture of offering him a hand to get up, but Chad wasn't having it.

Chad knit his eyebrows together and gave Kaito an extremely perturbed and angry look before smacking Kaito's hand away. I glanced up and I saw Kaito's expression go from focused to flat out intense as both he and Chad got set for the second round.

Chad was getting a little in Kaito's face and I was surprised the official wasn't doing anything to stop him and I was surprised Kaito was just holding his position.

"Really?! Gonna pull that cheap trick on me! C'mon, Pretty Boy! Hit me! I dare you! Hit me with your best…" Before Chad could finish, Kaito jabbed him right in the gut… and I wasn't expecting what happened next.

Kaito then proceeded to set up his next move as he delivered a devastating kick, twisted his body a full 360 degrees and swept Chad's legs out from under him in one swift motion. Chad's back then hit the mat with a loud 'smack' and he just laid there frozen, looking almost paralyzed with shock as he gasped for air from getting the wind knocked out of his whole body.

It was so quiet in the room that you could hear a pin drop and you would have sworn that time froze for a split second as everyone took in what we just saw. Even the other matches going on either side of Chad and Kaito's stopped when they realized what happened.

The official was even frozen before he finally stepped forward and grabbed Kaito's wrist to lift his right arm up to declare Kaito the winner.

Kaito was facing my direction and we locked eyes for a moment. Kaito gave me his usual crooked smile as he started to walk over in my direction once he realized I was there.

I was just still trying to process what I just saw.

That kata Kaito used was one that I have only heard of but never seen anyone actually do in real life, _The Death Dragon_.

_The Death Dragon_ was a kata that was widely popularized by an American celebrity martial arts legend, Chris Bradford. Over 20 years ago, Bradford was an icon in action movies and I've probably watched all of them with my dad a hundred times and he owned his own chain of dojos across the United States… until he mysteriously disappeared and the new owner of his dojo chain got the whole operation shut down due to financial scandal and other controversies.

Actually my dojo used to be an abandoned Bradford dojo before my sensei bought it and fixed it up.

Kaito finally walked over to me and right up to the iron fence barrier separating the normal floor from the competition mats.

"Hey." He said, and leaned on the fence barrier smirking at me. I kept opening and closing my mouth, trying to find words, until I finally found something to say, mainly it was what I really wanted to know, "You never told me you were signed up to compete today?"

Kaito just smirked and shrugged before replying, "Never said I wasn't." I gave him a slight look and crossed my arms as I said, "Does literally everything have to be a mystery with you?" Kaito just held his smirk and shrugged in response.

"Kaito!" Kaito glanced back and we both saw his mother motioning for him to come back over before expectantly crossing her arms.

"One second!" He calls back, before looking back at me. "Hey, I'll see you later and good luck. I'll be watching." He said and leaned in quickly and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before taking off.

Right when Kaito took off I smiled a little and shook my head before turning my head to the side when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, only to realize it was Becky. Honestly, I kind of forgot she was there, but then again this is probably the longest she's ever stayed silent. She was staring at me with wide eyes and her mouth open slightly in shock as she started to glance in Kaito's direction before looking back at me again. Yeah, I knew I was probably going to have to fill her in later... before she forces me to, anyway.

Either way, I knew I had some explaining to do on what she just saw.

**(April's POV)**

Even though the snow gets a little old after a while, I do like the atmosphere it gives for the holidays.

We invited my dad over for Thanksgiving dinner two days ago and it was really nice and relaxing like always, also in the past couple years it's gotten a bit easier now that Marie and Roz are old enough to help Donnie and I make dinner.

Marie especially is really helpful to me around the holidays, which I thought would be a little iffy since Marie is at that age where a lot of kids think their 'too cool' to do things with their parents. But, Marie's a lot like me in the way that she aims more to be _herself_ rather than being a _rebel without a cause_ just to look cool to other people her age.

Mona and I have this discussion all the time about how lucky we were when it comes to us having great relationships with our kids.

Either way, I'm just really happy to be close with my girls.

Anyway, it was Saturday and today has been really nice so far.

Donnie and Roz decided to go to the scrap yard to go picking since the snow let up and it was sunny, so that left me with Marie and Edith at home. Then since Marie was still on Thanksgiving break and I had the time, we decided to break out the Christmas decorations and set up the Christmas tree.

When Donnie and I moved into our house, my dad gave us a crate full of my mom's old Christmas decorations for us to start out with and use until we got something new, but… I still use all my mom's stuff.

It just holds a lot of sentimental value for me.

Even though I lost my mom very young, I still remember certain things, like when me and my mom would use these same decorations to put up around our house and it just one of those nice memories I could never forget about my mother. Also, now I get to kind of _relive _those memories with my girls and… it helps me to remember my mom.

Although, even though I did lose my mom, I knew it could have been a lot worse… I could have lost both my parents like Mona.

Sure, Mona had her mom around in her life longer than I did. But, at least I always had my dad. Mona lost her parents when she was almost 17 years old and never got any chance to have them back, that and her kids never got to know either of their maternal grandparents like my kids got to with my dad.

So, I can't complain.

Marie and I finished setting up the artificial Christmas tree. We used to get a real tree at a tree farm like I used to do with my parents when I was little, but with real trees needing a lot of watering and Roz being a little too _experimental _with her inventions… I'd rather limit the amount of fire hazards that I bring into my house.

I looked over at Marie and smiled at her as I said, "Well, I think we're ready to decorate. What do you think?" "I think so, although we'll probably need to wait until dad gets home to put the star on top." Marie points out, making both of us smile and let out a laugh that Donnie was the only one tall enough to reach the top of the tree.

"We can rough it until then." I say, as we both turned and got the box of ornaments. We got up the garland and lights and started to put up ornaments… until we heard tapping on our back glass sliding door.

I walked around the corner to look and in a flannel lined denim winter jacket, stonewash jeans, and a pair of tan, steel toe work boots was someone I knew all too well.

I smiled as I called back, "Marie, it's for you."

I saw Caleb looking at me through the glass, smiling a little and giving me a wave. His light blue eyes standing out against his fair skin that reddened a little in color. Probably from being a little _windburned_ from being out in the cold.

Marie looked past me and I watched her get this big smile on her face as she immediately ran to the sliding door and opened it to let Caleb inside. His face also breaking out in a huge smile as they hugged.

I just couldn't stop a smile of my own from crossing my face as I watched them.

"What's up, _Frosty_?" Marie says jokingly as she playfully ruffled her fingers into his snow covered, wavy bronze hair that was just long enough to hang half-way over his forehead. This made both of them laugh as he shoved Marie playfully a little and said, "Yeah, I just got done with my chores and I just finished bringing the cows in. One was playing with me and wouldn't move, so I was trying to wrangle her in and she ended up knocking me back into the snow. But, just thought I'd hop the fence and see what was up? Hi, Mrs. Hamato."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling and immediately replying, "Hi, Caleb. We were just decorating the house, how about you come in and warm up a little?"

Caleb took off his boots and coat before he walked into our living room and looked around, looking like he was in complete awe of everything.

"You guys have a really nice tree. All we have is a small, fake one that I try to decorate in the corner of the living room every year." Caleb admits.

I quirked up an eyebrow as I said, "You have to have decorated more than that. I remember you having a lot of nice decorations over there when your parents invited us over for Christmas parties."

"We used to, a lot of them. But, dad doesn't like taking them out of the cellar and using them anymore. Not since… mom." Caleb said solemnly, hanging his head a little and rocking back on his heels a little before biting his lip.

I hung my head too, feeling sorry that I was bringing that up, especially since I understood exactly what Caleb felt 100%.

About 10 years ago, Donnie and I finally finished our house and finally made the step of moving out of my dad's house to _finally_ move into our own place.

Donnie and I finally got here and started to move in while trying to keep an eye on Marie who was almost 3 at the time. So, combine moving furniture into our house with watching a toddler… it was a bit of a task, I can tell you that much.

Well, Donnie and I started moving stuff in and then Donnie and I both looked at each other once we got to our bed, that we had to move into our master bedroom upstairs. We were trying to use the 'we're both college graduates, we can figure this out' mentality and started to move it.

We were struggling between the two of us until I heard a woman's voice call out, "Hey, we'll give you a hand." Then before we knew it, this man and woman that looked about Donnie and I's age walked over and helped us bring in our bed.

We later found out that they owned the farm next door to our house, our new and only close by neighbors at the time, Mark and Laura Parker.

They helped us move in the last of our heavy furniture before they had to go back, saying that they had a son Marie's that was going to wake up from his nap soon, but that didn't keep Laura from inviting us over for dinner. Donnie and I felt like we were imposing but Laura was just too nice of a person to say no to.

Actually both her and Mark were just extremely nice people in general.

Apparently, Mark's family has owned their farm for several generations, raising dairy cows mainly, and Laura's parents were also farmers so both of them were born and raised into it.

And you'd think they would not appreciate people like us building next to their farm, but they really looked like they wanted to us to stay, probably just to have people close by instead of being miles off.

Also, they were just really easy people to be around.

Very nice, very generous, very social… well, Laura was the social one anyway. Mark's your typical _strong, silent type_. He's a very nice man and would do anything he could to help you out, but he just isn't much for conversation.

But, surprisingly, we found out that we had more in common than we thought. Mainly that we both had the aspect of finding love earlier than most people, considering that Mark and Laura were _high school sweethearts_ and sure, Donnie and I weren't that exactly, but we were still younger than most when we fell in love.

Also, you could just tell that Mark and Laura were still completely in love with each other.

In fact, among other old family portraits from generations past in Mark's family were all these pictures of them from when they were teenagers to their wedding to their family pictures with Caleb. Also, with being a little far away from Mona and Irma, Laura and I really started to become close friends.

On my days off I'd come over to the Parker's farmhouse or I'd invite her over and we'd have lunch or a cup of coffee and talk while Marie and Caleb played together.

Mark and Donnie even bonded to an extent.

Although, Mark still would do anything for Donnie after he fixed up his harvester when it broke down in their grain field one time, and Mark has been forever grateful to Donnie ever since.

I don't think I've bought a gallon of milk or any eggs in years, considering Mark always gives them to us as fresh as you can get from his farm.

For the next three years, everything was going great… but, hmph.

It was getting near the end of fall and I barely saw Laura anymore and I especially got suspicious when I saw Mark working outside with just Caleb, who was doing whatever a 6 year old was capable of.

I knew something wasn't right.

Laura may have been a sweet and gentle-natured person, but she was a tough and hard worker and would even push through a horrible flu to work alongside her husband, so I knew something wasn't right.

So, I waited until Donnie came home from work so Marie wasn't by herself, and immediately made my way over to ask Mark what was going on. So I did and all he said was that Laura felt _tired_.

I kept asking him what he meant by tired and eventually I just went to go see Laura and find out what was going on. Sure maybe my _news reporter side_ was taking over, but I also just wanted to know if anything was wrong.

So I went inside and I saw Laura, usually a vision of perfect health and energy, looking extremely tired and a little sick. Even when she saw me and smiled and said hi, she still looked and sounded not like herself.

When I asked her what was going on, and she said she's been _sick._ I probably should have suspected something, but I still thought it was just something easily curable with time, like the flu.

But, I was far from right... unfortunately.

Eventually she told me that she's been feeling sick and tired for the past several months and it just kept getting worse and worse, so she finally went to the doctor and found out the one thing no one ever wants to hear, cancer. She tried everything she could to keep going and fought it as hard as she was able to, but she really started declining in the next 5-6 months until… she was just gone.

We went to her funeral and Mark had her buried on the farm's property near his parents by this oak tree. Then about a week later, I just felt compelled to pay my respects a little more, so after work I picked up some flowers and decided to set them on her grave.

So, I told Donnie to watch the girls while I took a walk over to Laura's grave really quick.

So I started to walk over and it was actually a very nice night out during the summer. The crickets were chirping and the air cooled down a little since the sun went down. I kept getting closer to the oak tree until I started slowing down when I started to hear something mixed in with the crickets.

But, I kept going forward until I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what I was hearing, Mark.

Mark was laying face down on top of Laura's grave in front of her head stone, sobbing to himself into the ground and making painful sounding efforts to try and stop his tears, only for him to gasp and continue to cry.

I know I probably should have turned around there and then to leave him alone and not invade his privacy, but I just stood there.

Just seeing Mark breaking down was kind of making me break down on the inside. It just made me think that if Donnie died before I did, I'd definitely think I'd break down too.

I think another reason I just stood there was because I just couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I hadn't seen Mark show one ounce of emotion since Laura died, he didn't even cry at her funeral. But, I think he just didn't want to show weakness in front of everyone and wanted to stay strong for Caleb's sake.

But, I think when he visited Laura's grave that night, he just couldn't hold back anymore and finally let out everything he's been holding in since Laura died. I eventually left and came back later to leave flowers on her grave.

Mark was never the same after Laura died.

He rarely ever smiles anymore and he keeps himself more focused on his work and from what Marie's told me, he took down a lot of the pictures of Laura in the house and the only ones left were a wedding picture on Mark's night stand and Caleb hides a picture of his mother in his nightstand drawer.

So the fact that Caleb said that Mark gets uncomfortable when any of Laura's belongings are brought out, like her Christmas decorations, doesn't really surprise me. Which kind of makes me sad that Mark deprives Caleb of having a nice decorated house for the holidays because of that reason.

But, then again, Caleb just handles his feelings and grief better than his dad.

Caleb regularly visits her grave and looks like he talks to her grave and Marie goes with him sometimes. Marie says he does it to still feel close to her and make sure he never forgets her… which makes me happy to hear.

Honestly, Caleb reminds me a lot of Laura as he gets older. He even looks a lot more like Laura than Mark and I think that's something I always liked about Caleb.

In a way, he keeps her memory alive.

I just smiled and said, "Here, let's finish off the tree and then we can have some hot chocolate or something."

Also, and I never told anyone else this, not even Donnie entirely, but I went to see Laura the day before she died and I think she knew she was going, so she made me promise her that I'd keep an eye out for Mark and Caleb. And I've never broken my promise, nor do I ever think I'm going to break it.

**I know this wasn't necessarily a plot chapter, but I wanted to include a chapter about Caleb since a lot of you wanted to know more about him from the reviews and PM's I've received from a very good number of you. Sadly I did have a couple friends growing up who had their mother's pass away when they were little and I've seen what people go through when that kind of thing happens that early in someone's life. But, on a lighter note, I hope you enjoyed the part with Kaito's little surprise appearance at a martial arts competition. Also, I'm sorry the seasons and holiday season were not synced to the current timeline in reality, but it just didn't work out that way. Well, the coming chapters final chapters are slowly going to build up to an event that I hope will be worth your wait. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a review if you can. **

**Stay Classy,**

**Dexter1995 **


	45. Avail

**Hello everyone! Thanks again for all the wonderful comments on last chapter. I thought I'd take the time to respond to some reviews last chapter. In regards to Kaito using the **_**Death Dragon**_**, I thought it would be fun to reference it since Karai was not only Shredder's daughter but also his student and she definitely learned most of her moves from the Foot Clan fighting style and passed those onto her son when she trained him when he was younger. That and I wanted to show a situation with Kaito just completely dominating someone in competition with that kata. Haha. Also, I wanted to answer a question from ****Nancy the Mutant about the characters' ages. Yes, all the original characters are all in their mid thrities ranging from 34-36 years old at this point in the story. Molly is 16 almost 17, Zach is turning 17 very soon (you'll see that in an upcoming chapter), Kaito and Caitlyn are both 17, Marie and Caleb are 13, Tony is 11, Jimmy is 10 almost 11, and Zach's brother Walt is 18. I've left tidbits of most of the other characters ages in past chapters just in case anyone was curious. Also, just as I said last chapter, you will get the moments you want between characters that you want to see, you just have to be patient. I already have all the future events laid out for the story, so just please stay paitent. :) I hope that answered some of your questions. Well, without further or do, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**(Zach's POV)**

Molly and I were just finishing up at the coffee shop on a Friday night.

After another bust last night, we were all feeling pretty good. Last night on patrol, we were able to stop the Turtelli's and Purple Dragons trying to do another heist. Hun wasn't there, but I think he just gave the thieving services of a couple of his grunts to add a little more muscle to the operation, mainly because of us getting several of Don Turtelli's men behind bars.

We weren't able to catch all of them since most of them escaped the in the getaway car that was going way faster than any of us could keep up with on foot. That and they were shooting at us to keep us away.

But, the main thing was that we stopped the heist and we got two of the Purple Dragons behind bars.

So we all just decided to have a night off, so Molly and I decided to catch an early movie after school and get a cup of coffee afterward.

It was just me and Molly though.

We asked Kaito if he wanted to come, but he said no and told us to have fun. Then I also texted Caitlyn to see if she wanted to go, but she also said no and that she just wanted a night in.

So, it basically turned into just a date for us.

Although I do think it was pretty weird.

I mean, Kaito is usually 50/50, but Caitlyn usually doesn't turn down going out. Then again, maybe they both didn't want to feel like a _third wheel_, which I get it. But, then again, Caitlyn's also been having a lot of back to back tournaments, so maybe she did just want to stay home and do nothing.

But… eh, I don't know? Molly and I still had a while until curfew so we just decided to walk around. Sure we could stay out later, my folks aren't home tonight, but her parents are and I am not going to get even more on the bad side of her dad that I'm still really confused by what made him hate me to start with, but what can I do?

Even though December just started and it's usually freezing out by now, it was actually not that bad. It snowed last night and it was already cleaned off the streets and sidewalks, so it was nice to see everything looking like winter. We really weren't in a rush or wanted to do anything, so we decided to take a long walk around Brooklyn and just talk.

As Molly was talking to me about something, I couldn't stop myself from smiling when I looked down at our hands grasped together.

I still can't believe how great everything was still going with us. I know I say that to myself all the time, but that's because I literally still can't believe how long Molly and I have been together. Actually if you count from our first kiss, even with that _break_ where we weren't talking, to now; Molly and I are going on almost 4 months of dating once we get to later this month.

I tried to stop my thoughts and tried to listen to what Molly was saying as we turned the corner onto the next street. But, Molly stopped talking by the time we turned the corner and we were left in silence as a car passed us and the only sound was us walking and our shoes taking rhythmic steps, almost completely in sync, as we kept walking.

Eventually I said, "So… I saw you got a Christmas tree up and everything at your house?" "Yeah, we got that set up after thanksgiving. My dad hauled the tree out of the basement and me and my mom were able to get Jimmy to help us decorate. I had to pretty much drag him out of his room to make him help." Molly says, scoffing a little at the end.

"Why? Does he not like Christmas or something?" I ask, inflecting my voice a little.

That would be weird to me if Molly said yes. When I was 10, I loved Christmas.

"No, he likes Christmas, he just doesn't like to be put to work decorating for it. But, then again he's almost 11 and just likes to be a stubborn little snot for no apparent reason about stupid things, but then again, I'm one to talk about being stubborn." Molly says, making both of us laugh a little.

"It's okay, I'm usually the one that helps decorate with my parents too, since Walt won't." I say, and let out a sigh. Molly just nodded in response, knowing where my mind was right now.

I just still don't get it.

I remember it being Christmas when we were kids and me and Walt would help mom and dad put up decorations and talk about stuff we wanted for Christmas. Sure, I get that everyone grows up and stuff changes, but I feel like I stayed the same more than Walt. It just still hurts sometimes. Walt and I used to be best friends and now he just turned into this brother that I'm forced to fight back against because he just turned into this complete jerk.

I managed to shake it out of my head as Molly and I got onto the next street and kept talking and holding hands.

Then, we heard a loud thump of a bass and started to to hear a lot of shouting and loud music. We looked forward and this building toward the center of the street was lit up inside and loaded with people.

But, we were technically in an area of town that was near a local college, so there are a lot of college kids that live around here and where they are… there is always someone throwing a party. Even outside there were people holding red solo cups, definitely filled with alcohol.

Molly and I just gave each other a look before we kept walking toward the house, and me hoping to pass it as fast as possible. We kept getting closer and then I saw someone, stumble out the door, not looking very sure their feet. They looked like they were finally about to take the last step off the front stoop before they tripped and fell on the ground, causing people laugh.

This guy definitely had too much to drink, and that's putting it lightly.

One of the guys on the porch holding a red cup pointed, laughed, and yelled back into the house, "We got a _flushed freshie_!"

The drunk guy on the ground was standing up and stumbling around again. He started to turn in our direction, leering to his right before regaining his balance and stepping into the light coming from the street lamp.

My eyes went wide immediately before I cringed in embarrassment at who I saw, and feeling more embarrassed that Molly also had to see _this_.

And _this_ has happened before, a couple times.

"Eh, little bruh-ther," Walt hiccuped in the middle of his sentence before continuing to speak in a slurred voice, "what do yur wah-t?"

Yeah, he's drunk... _very_ drunk.

**(Molly's POV)**

"Crud." I heard Zach say through his teeth quietly to himself as he let go of my hand and walked over to Walt, who I was surprised to see out here. Zach looked extremely embarrassed and a little frustrated, making me think this has happened before.

"Walt, what the heck are you doing? You know you shouldn't be here." Zach said, about to grab Walt's arm to keep him from falling over, only for Walt to get an irritated look on his face and shove Zach away.

"Shud-up, Zach… yur can't tell me whah," Walt slurred before let out another drunk hiccup and finished, "tah do!" Walt was about to keep walking, or more likely stumble away, before Zach stopped him again.

"Walt, you're drunk. You need to go home, here just lean on me and I'll take you back." Zach said, trying to throw Walt's arm over his shoulder, only for Walt to push him away again. "Dun't touch me, I dun't need yur…"

Walt immediately stopped talking and his body jerked as he reflexively put his hands over his mouth and ran as best as he could into an alley next to them. I heard the clang of a metal trash can before I heard what clearly sounded like Walt violently throwing up.

Zach's face cringed reflexively before putting a hand over his face in embarrassment.

I heard more footsteps before I heard the thud of a body hitting the ground. Zach ran into the alley and I also ran over and looked in to see that Walt fell over on the concrete, and Walt was comatose enough for him to finally accept Zach's help. Zach was helping Walt up and finally, sort of got Walt back on his feet.

Zach then finally got one of Walt's arms over his shoulders.

Zach looked over at me, still looking beyond embarrassed, as he said, "Sorry, I really have to get Walt home before mom and dad come back. I'll see you later, okay?"

I gave Zach a look before I said, "Zach, are you serious? Just give me an arm. I'm helping."

"Molly, you really don't need to." Zach said, trying to keep me from helping. He definitely still looking completely embarrassed that I saw that whole thing, but I don't know entirely why. Just because his brother is acting totally stupid doesn't mean anything to me.

If anything, it really makes me see Zach's true colors in situations like this. Walt is such a jerk to him all the time, but yet Zach, being the sweet guy he is, would still do anything to help him out.

"Zach, I'm not letting haul Walt across Brooklyn by yourself. I'm helping you and that's that." I say, showing him I wasn't going anywhere. Because honestly, I have never left anyone purposely hanging like that and… it's Zach and Walt's his brother and I want to do what I can to help Zach out.

We both slung one of Walt's arms over our shoulders and we were able to catch a bus to get him home before Mr. and Mrs. Riley came back. We were able to get Walt inside and upstairs to his room and I went back downstairs while Zach got Walt into some clean clothes and put him to bed.

I just went back downstairs and took off my coat and shoes before I walked into the living-room.

I've always really liked Zach's house.

Mr. Riley said their house was actually one of the newer ones on the street, even though it was built in the 1960's since the house that stood before it burnt to the ground 50 years before that. But, it was really _homey_ to me, that's probably the best way I could describe it.

It especially felt that way now that everything was decorated for the holidays. It literally looked like the cover of an old school Christmas card. The old fashion looking living room with a decorated tree and stockings hanging on the fireplace.

It was just… nice.

Zach still wasn't down stairs yet, so I just decided to sit on the couch. It was completely dark in the room except for the lights on the tree. It was really soothing and I was just kind of letting myself just sink into the couch as I took in the silence of the room.

I kept looking at the tree until I whipped my head to the side once I heard footsteps and saw a figure blocking out the light coming into the darkness of the room from the hallway. I smiled a little when I saw Zach walking over to me.

"Do you need to go home?" He asks. I sat up a little, gave him a slight look, and motioned to me sitting on the couch before saying, "Does it look like I'm in a rush to home?"

Zach put his hands in his pockets and scraped one of his feet nervously on the floor, before letting out a part embarassed/part nervous laugh, and saying, "I'm kind of surprised you don't want to leave, after _that_?"

"Zach, seriously, you have to deal with my dad giving you a death stare everyday, I think I owe it to you to help you out by taking your brother back home." I say, and scoot a little over on the couch to let Zach sit down next to me, and smirked a little at him.

Zach just smiled back at me and let out a slightly nervous laugh before sitting down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders like usual, as I scooted closer.

"Still, that was pretty bad. Actually, that was the worst I've seen him, to be really honest." Zach answers after a while. I glanced at him and replied, quirking up an eyebrow, "So, this has happened before?"

Zach let out another embarassed, breathy laugh and confessed, "Oh yeah, several times, he's been doing this for months. But, he's never been this bad and even though I think what he's doing is a really stupid idea, I guess it's good for me in a way."

I gave him a look, wondering what he meant by Walt going out to college parties when he was still in his last year of high school was good for Zach. "How is Walt getting completely _trashed_ under-aged at a college party good for you?" I ask, still kind of confused by what he meant by his statement.

He let out another nervous laugh, seeing exactly what I meant, as he glanced at me.

"No, not like that… Well, remember how I told you awhile back that only two other people knew I went out patrolling at night other than you and Kaito? Well, Caitlyn and Walt were the first two that found out. Walt actually found out I was going out vigilanting first. But, he kind of caught me when I came home from patrolling once and he would always use it as blackmail against me that he was going to tell mom and dad, but then I found out he was sneaking out to college parties that people who stopped into where he works at the cafe near that campus would invite him to them. Well mainly girls that he'd lie to saying he was a first year in college, even though he's still in high school. Then, I caught him one time and so now we're both kind of using a secret against each other. Even if I hated that it came to this, but I do not want Walt telling mom and dad about me patrolling… Ugh, I just hate how things are now. I still have no idea what made Walt like this. I just don't get it." Zach said, sounding stressed and I looked toward him to see him looking like he sounded.

His eyes were scrunched tight in frustration and he had his free hand gripped into his hair.

I know this is something that's always weighed down on Zach since I've known him. I mean, the concept that Walt would use Zach's secret to blackmail him isn't surprising to me, since to me Walt has always been a complete scuzzball.

But Zach, and everyone I've talked to that also knew Walt for a long time, said that Walt just changed.

I mean, sure Jimmy's always been a huge pain in the butt to me, but he's not a complete twit all the time. That and he's almost 11 years old and completely immature and as much as do just want rip him apart sometimes… I love him.

No matter what, Jimmy's always going to be my brother and I'm always going to love him.

That's something Zach and I share when it comes to our siblings, but at least Jimmy's kind of… _easier to love_.

I know Zach loves Walt and cares about him because he's his brother, but that's just Zach's nature. He's a very caring, loyal, and kind of a _sensitive_ guy.

I don't mean that Zach's weak, not at all.

But, Zach's just the kind of person that's always got his _heart on his sleeve_. There are a lot of people, including me, that feel very uncomfortable showing and expressing their feelings that I especially try to keep locked away.

But, Zach's not like that. He's just very open with how he feels and expresses how he feels so easily most of time, especially around me. Honestly, in Zach and I's relationship, he is the more sensitive and sweet one of the two of us, by a long shot.

Although after a while, Zach's personality has kind of… _worn off_ on me a little. I know, _shocking_ that I don't usually open up to a lot of people. But, for whatever reason, when I'm with Zach, it's like all my _toughness_ and _cynicism _that I try so hard to keep up kind of wears away and I just feel… _softer_.

I'm completely just like my parents in the way that being and appearing weak is my ultimate humiliation and nightmare, but this isn't weakness exactly.

When I'm with Zach… I don't know, I just feel… nice, comfortable, relaxed, and… content somehow. It's weird to me putting it like that, but that's the best way I can describe it.

Also, he's probably the only person outside my family that I've really opened up to like this. But, that's just how we are. I trust him and he trusts me and we always have eachothers back.

I made an effort to smirk as I put a hand on the side of his head to make him look at me before saying, "Zach, you just got to let this kind of thing go. Things like this just happen, they just do."

"Yeah, but that's the problem. I know it happens, but I have no idea why. Walt used to be my best friend, so why does he hate me?" Zach said, still sounding really on edge and… genuinely upset.

I tried to glance over the subject as I smirked and shrugged before saying, almost trying to reassure him or something, "Well, I have no idea why my dad doesn't like you either? There's always someone in every family, right?"

Eventually Zach just glanced at me and smiled a little. I slowly felt myself smile back at him as I noticed him inch closer to me a little. I slowly started to meet him halfway until our lips met, making my eyes close on contact as we started kissing.

Like I said, I'm still not entirely sure how to describe _exactly_ what I feel when I'm with Zach, but it definitely feels... _right_ between us, that's all I know for sure at least.

_**Later that night**_

Don Turtelli was sitting at his desk watching the fire in the fireplace across the room flicker as he took sips of whiskey from his tumbler. His fingers thrumming rhythmically on his desk in an ominous tap with an unreadable expression on his face.

He kept his eyes on the fire until he heard knocking on his office door. "Come in." Don Turtelli answered evenly, like he usually would.

The door opened and Joey and Frankie walked into the room. "Ah, please come in." Don Turtelli says, motioning for them to come closer.

"What's goin' on, pop?" Joey says, looking confused as to why his father called them in. "Just have a seat, boys." Don Turtelli answered. Joey and Frankie exchanged a confused look between them before shrugging their shoulders and sitting in the two easy chairs in front of Don Turtelli's desk.

It was quiet in the room except for the crackling of the fire, as Don Turtelli took another sip of whiskey before looking at the tumbler again, swirling the liquid in the glass before setting the glass down. Don Turtelli readjusted himself in his seat, leaning forward so his elbows were resting on his desk, his fingertips pressed together.

Don Turtelli looked to both Joey and Frankie before looking at his hands and starting, "So, what's been going on these past couple jobs? Is there somethin' one of ya's want to explain to me 'bout that?" "Eh, we told ya, pop. Those vigilante mooks have been screwin' with us. They had a guy shootin' arrows at us like freakin' Robin Hood or sumthin'" Joey says, still looking put out.

"Yeah, I know that, son. But, what I wanna know is how those _vigilantes_ knew what we were up tah?" Don Turtelli said, but then his eyes leered over to Frankie, the fire from the fireplace catching his eyes and making his dark, viper-like eyes show reflections of flame like pits of fire from Hell.

"What about you, Frankie? Got any ideas on how that might've happened?" Don Turtelli asked, narrowing his eyes at Frankie and leaning forward slightly. Frankie tried to fight back from quirking an eyebrow up as he replied, "What do ya mean, Boss?"

"So, ya never told no one?" Don Turtelli asks, looking like he was setting up for a larger point. Frankie looked almost offended as he replied, "Boss, I never said nuthin' to nobody." "Oh, did ya now?" Don Turtelli replied, his tone full of passive aggression as he took a long sip of whiskey.

"What are ya talkin' about, Don? I don't squeal." Frankie said, sounding extremely angry that the Don was accusing him of spilling information.

Don Turtelli just took another sip of whiskey before he set it down on his desk before leaning forward, resting his elbows on his desk and quirking a corner of his mouth up in a slithery, sly smirk in Frankie's direction.

Then Don Turtelli waved his hand slightly toward himself before saying, "Come closer, Francis. I wanna tell ya somethin'." Frankie gave Don Turtelli a strange look, mainly because Don Turtelli called him by his real name, but Frankie leaned forward a little more like he was told.

But, like a flash, Don Turtelli gripped the collar of Frankie's dress shirt and lifted him clear off the ground before slamming Frankie's back down hard onto the desk. Frankie was stunned as he felt a cold knife blade now pressed to his throat and looked to see Don Turtelli staring him down with an icy death glare, his lips pursed together to hide his teeth that were grit together tightly in rage.

Joey was watching the scene in front of him, wondering what was going on and just as confused as Frankie by what was happening.

Don Turtelli kept a cold but even facial expression and tone of voice as he said, "Frankie, remember how about a month ago, Tess decided to bump up the security 'round here with some cameras? And guess what those cameras caught when you's was runnin' your mouth in the alley?" Don Turtelli slowly pulled a photograph out of his pocket and put it directly in front of Frankie's face.

Frankie's blood ran cold and his blood drained from his face, looking even more paralyzed, once he saw the photograph.

It was from one of the security cameras in the alley and the photo was of what looked like a shadowy figure watching and listening from a roof top above.

Before Frankie even knew what was coming, Don Turtelli lifted him up again only to slam him back down on the desk, his expression enraged as he yelled in his fury, "You idiotic mook! You cost me two good cuts cuz of your damn mouth! That vigilante has been knowin' our every move and screwin' with us cuz of ya! I could slash ya to ribbons for this!" Don Turtelli pressed the blade closer to Frankie's throat.

Frankie was too stunned to beg or speak, thinking he was about to take his breath. Don Turtelli's chest was heaving and his face looked like a madman on his last straw of sanity. Joey, who usually detaches himself of emotion, was even stunned by what was going on in front of him.

There were several moments of silence until Don Turtelli closed his eyes, looking like he was collecting himself.

He opened his eyes and looked directly at Frankie. "But, Frankie… luckily for you, your worth more tah me alive than dead. But, I won't be so merciful next time. Capish?" Don Turtelli negotiates coldly.

Frankie nodded frantically in relief as he stuttered, "Yeah, yeah, I got it, Don. I'm sorry. Lips ah sealed, promise." Don Turtelli released him and walked off to another corner of the room.

He stood in front of the fireplace, his hands clasped behind his back, before he stated, "But know this fellas, next time ya see those vigilantes, don't let them get away that easily. I didn't hire a bunch of spineless mooks. You see 'em and you bettah get the _job_ done. And make sure to pass that _policy change _on to everyone else, got it?"

Joey and Frankie, who were both standing, gave Don Turtelli a nod in understanding before exiting the room.

**Well, looks like Don Turtelli has really had enough. Also, I hope you enjoyed Molly and Zach dealing with Walt after partying a little too hard. Haha. I actually based that somewhat off of an experience of mine from the past. Let's just say that I am one of the few college students that doesn't like partying. I'm just a person that really doesn't have fun at parties on a college campus. Mainly because I don't drink and I would always get stuck with taking my friends home who did drink a little too much. I'm not trying to warn you off the party scene at all, it's just not my** _**cup of tea**_**. My kind of party would be more along the lines of ordering a pizza or making popcorn and watching a movie with a group of friends. But, at least no one can accuse me of never going to a college party. That and the term **_**flushed freshie **_**that I used in the story is one I've heard used to describe first year college students that get a little **_**carried away**_ **at a party, kind of like Walt. Haha. Even though he's not in college yet and still has to wait until he graduates from his final year of high school by the end of Spring. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and reviews are appreciated if you have the time. **

**Stay Classy!**

**Dexter1995 **


	46. Vista

**Well hello there everyone! I am so happy to say that, while I have a summer semester starting in about a month, that I am finished with my Spring semester and finally have time to write a bit more for the next month. So, now that I am back and have a brief break from school, I have really been able to realign my creativity and do something I haven't done since the trilogy stories and making a **_**couple scene**_ **reminiscent of **_**Flirting with the Enemy**_ **and **_**Further Complications**_ **especially. Mainly that I really wanted to kind of break away from just strict dialogue and make some romantic, descriptive fluff. I really haven't done that entirely too much in this story, at least not like I used to in the past 3 stories for the most part. But, now that I have school out of the brain and put on some music to get the creative fluids flowing, I was finally able to get back into that mindset of writing romantic fluff again. Haha. Also, I know the review system is a little 'wonky' on the site still and I just wanted to let you know that even though you guys can't see the reviews on the story, I have still been able to read your lovely reviews on my email. So, don't shy away from reviewing, I can still read them and they will hopefully show up eventually once the issue is fixed like it's been able to in the past. And to ****Madelyn Hooks****, ****PinkCottonCandy, Shelllover, Liana Walker, and babyface; thank you all so, so much for your kind words as always on last chapter. This chapter begins the same night as last chapter, possibly to explain Kaito and Caitlyn's absence last chapter? ;) Onto the chapter! Enjoy! :) **

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

Kaito and I just went out for something to eat nearby and we decided to just walk and meet halfway at this one sit down place.

Even though we really didn't take that long to eat, we were at the diner for almost 3 hours just talking and hanging out. I was about to go home, but Kaito wanted to walk with me back to my house and I wasn't complaining about it.

I was holding onto Kaito's arm as we walked back to my house.

We rounded the corner and finally made our way on the front porch right in front of the front door of my house.

"Still, can't say I'm surprised you won at the tournament." I remark, still completely amazed from watching Kaito compete at the tournament we were both at.

"I can say the same about you. But then again, if you're able to keep up with Molly, then you have to have some skills. Molly's one of the few people who has the ability to beat me in a bout, even if I win a little more than her in sparing sometimes." Kaito says, his usual confident smirk crossing his face.

"I think Molly would have something to say about that." I fire back playfully, making Kaito chuckle to himself for a second. "Also, is that aimed at me too? Think you could beat me?" I say, even though I know Kaito could _definitely_ beat me. I mean seriously, I saw him pretty much decimate Chad by using a legendary kata flawlessly.

Kaito leaned on the frame of the front door as he smirked and leaned in slightly in my direction. "That'll be telling? Maybe you can stop by the dojo someday and we can see?" He suggests, using a slightly sly yet smooth tone of voice that made my stomach flip and I had to fight back a blush as he leaned closer toward me.

But, I managed to keep my cool as I gave him a slight smile and replied playfully, "Maybe I will."

I kept looking at him and saw his smirk slowly curl up more and change into a small smile in my direction, making me smile a little more at him as we just kept looking at each other. His Amber eyes practically glowing from catching the light from the porch lamp above the door, making me feel like my feet were practically glued to the ground.

I couldn't move and the only thing I had a concept of was that I was slowly leaning closer to him… and I slowly watched as he inched closer to me. We kept moving in until our lips finally touched, still making my heart almost skip a beat on contact as I felt his hands gently yet with a purpose grab my sides and pull me closer. I felt my hands involuntarily, almost completely instinctually, move to the sides of his face, practically cradling it for a moment as we kept going on with the situation.

But, then I wrapped an arm around his neck and put my other hand on the back of his head to pull him closer and him simultaneously sliding his hands to my midback to pull me against him as we kept kissing.

Seriously, I even think I sound weird saying this, but I seriously felt like I was losing myself right now. It was just… _everything_. I still mean it when I say that I have never felt like this with any guy before Kaito.

The way he was touching me, the way we kiss… all of it makes me feel like I'm literally losing my mind. We haven't even gone past kissing or anything and he's still able to make me feel like this.

Then again he's the guy I went furthest with, even if it was just kissing in my room, which is still a pretty crazy thing to say in my opinion.

It took about a minute, but by the time I regained myself a little, I realized I pulled Kaito along with me to the point that I had my back against the wall of house next to the door as we were making out and eventually he moved away from my lips and went to my jaw before moving his lips to my neck. I had to bite my lip to suppress myself from making any noise and eventually I was able to distance us a little more and I felt like I regained a little more self control as I said, "Hey, I'll see you later, okay?"

I tried to slip inside only for Kaito immediately catch my hand and say, "What? No, no. Not yet."

I looked down and noticed him gently holding my hand and even though he was smiling at me, he had a slightly disappointed look on his face. He didn't want me to leave… and honestly, I didn't want to go in either and leave quite yet.

I felt his thumb brush back and forth on the back of my hand that he was holding, making my face feel like it was on fire. I just still have no idea what it is about being around Kaito that makes me act like this. It's not like Kaito's the only guy I've ever kissed or had a crush on, because he's not, actually it's definitely _way_ beyond a crush at this point.

I really, really like Kaito... a lot.

But… I don't know? Kaito just… _ugh_, I don't even know how to describe it.

He just makes me go crazy, but a _good_ kind of crazy. I know, like said, I even think I'm crazy saying and admitting that to myself.

I know there's that saying that goes, _part of the road to accepting your insanity and getting help is admitting you have a problem_. If that's the case, then I'll admit that I have so many of those right now…but I don't want any help solving those problems, well _problem_ that's standing right in front of me.

Kaito was still looking at me with that gaze that never fails to pull me in like a charming yet unpredictable magnet... and I was trying so hard to not just literally throw myself at him.

Kaito took a slight step forward, still giving me that small smile and maintaining eye contact with me all the while, making me almost shake where I was standing.

I kept trying but… _Ugh, screw it._

I slowly smiled a little in his direction and closed the distance between us as I connected my lips to his like a missile hitting its intended target. He reacted on contact and wrapped his arms around me as he pressed his lips back against mine in the way that makes me feel like I'm just going to spontaneously combust and turn into a pile of ash on the ground.

But, I just kept embracing everything about this.

We kept kissing for a little while longer and I kept trying to pull away to regain my self-control, but Kaito was refusing to let me go. The more I tried to force myself to break up the situation, the harder it was to get away.

Eventually, I was able to get us close enough to the door and I was able to get him far enough away from me to slip inside and shut the door.

**(Kaito's POV)**

I ran into the the door as she shut me out. I just stood there for a moment and leaned my head forward to rest my forehead against the door, smiling to myself.

As disappointed as I felt that she stopped what was going on between us, I can't deny that it secretly makes me go completely crazy when she does this to me, and I mean a _good_ crazy.

Ever since I figured out exactly how I felt about her, I can't get her out of my head.

I mean, I thought I understood deep feelings just by looking at my parents relationship. Especially with my father's feelings toward my mother when I first got to know him.

But, ever since Caitlyn… I finally get completely what my father felt when it came to my mother. Even before Caitlyn actually returned the way she felt about me, I literally felt like I was being tortured 24/7 or someone dumped gasoline over my body and lit me on fire, but I just don't care... actually, I kind of like it.

She was all I could think about. Even now, _especially now_, I think about her all the time.

I've never felt this way about anyone, not even close.

It's almost like insanity with me every single day.

Sometimes I wonder if I should just call some orderlies from an asylum pick me up and put me in a straight jacket and throw me in a padded room, but that's just because I feel like I literally lose myself in my head when it comes to Caitlyn.

Whether I'm around her or away from her… it doesn't matter. It's almost like I'm addicted or something to the way she makes me feel.

It's like this shot of adrenaline that only she can give me and just keeps making me want to come back for more.

That was pretty much why I was having _trouble_ letting her leave just now… and I'm still having trouble right now.

But, don't get me wrong, it's not just the _physical stuff_ between us, even though I could kiss her all day and still not get enough, but we're just… _good together_. When we go out and just do normal stuff like going out to get something to eat or walking around, I'm just very _comfortable_ around her and we're able to just talk so easily and we have a lot in common.

Sure, I still have a lot that I'm not quite ready to tell her about when it comes to myself, since I like to keep my past in the Foot Clan in the past, but I've told the most about myself to her than anyone else I know outside my family.

I backed away from the door and started to walk away from her porch hanging my head a little but grinning like an idiot to myself as I slowly walked away from her house.

But then I just stopped and glanced a little out the corner of my left eye before smiling as an idea took over every corner of my brain.

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

I just locked the door and leaned my back against the door, closing my eyes before taking a deep breath in and letting out slowly to calm down and recollect myself somehow.

Eventually I felt composed enough to walk upstairs and make my way to my room.

I reached out to turn the doorknob on my door when I heard, "Hey Caitlyn, I thought you said you weren't into running for pageants?" I whipped my head over to see my brother Bret standing at the end of the hall. He was smiling and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

I gave him a beyond confused look by his random remark that literally made zero sense before saying, "Bret, what are you talking about?"

His smile grew as he said, "I don't know? You looked like you were _really _in the running to be _Miss Hickey_ outside." Then he turned his back to me and threw his arms around himself as he started making kissing noises to immaturely imitate Kaito and I making out outside.

_Great, he must have seen us. _

Honestly, it's still surprising to me that my 18 year old older brother is actually older than me based on his maturity level, since he has the immature humor of a little kid.

But then again, he's my brother and I know he just enjoys teasing me. He laughed when he was done with his _teasing imitation_, that I decided to ignore, as I called out, "Night Bret." I quickly got into my room and closed and locked the door behind me.

I stood there looking at my door for a second when I heard behind me, "You know, you should really start locking your window, you never know what kind of people are going to sneak in?"

My eyes went wide immediately as I looked behind me and saw Kaito sitting on the ledge of the inside of my window, smirking at me, making me jump a little on the inside that he snuck into my room.

Sure, he does this a lot, but this was one of the random times he caught me by surprise.

I cross my arms as I quirked up an eyebrow and smiled a little before firing back,"What? You mean like you?"

Kaito just shrugged as he stood up, his usual crooked smile stuck to his face, and replied, "I prefer to think of it as me coming in to give you the tip to keep random people from sneaking in?"

"Kaito, my room is on the 2nd floor of my house, as you know since you are the only person that comes in through my window, like you did just now." I inform playfully as we kept bantering.

He just smirked at me and said, "Point taken." I smiled back as he closed my window behind him and walked closer toward me.

"So, then what brings you up here?" I say, wondering why he snuck into my room.

I mean sure, sneaking into windows is not something people usually do and Kaito is literally the only one who has ever gotten into my room from the window, but he makes sure to knock or give me warning that he's stopping in usually… this was the first time he came into my room unannounced.

"Well, you kind of left me outside?" He said plainly as he kept smiling and slowly kept walking closer to me. I let out a nervous laugh and smiled a little before pointing out, "It's not like you were making it easy to leave, you know?"

But then I bit my lip, realizing how he could have heard that other than the way I meant it. Then again, I guess the other way is also true, even though that's something I don't want to just admit out loud to anyone, especially with Kaito.

He kept walking until he was about a foot in front of me and looked down when I saw him grab both of my hands. "I could say the same." I heard him say as I looked up at him and saw him looking right at me.

I felt my face slowly turning red and I looked away to try to regain my composure and bit my lip for a split second.

_S__eriously, what is it about him that makes me act so weird?!_ _I just…_ I looked back at him when I felt him let go of one of my hands and rest his hand on the side of my face, still looking right at me.

I let out a slight laugh to regain myself, and trying to keep myself from acting stupid in front of him, as I said, "Don't you think you probably need to get going? I don't want to get you in trouble by holding you up."

He just kept up his small, crooked smile as he shrugged, his face surprisingly turning red, and said, "Well, I don't really have anywhere else I have to go right now." "Sure about that?" I say, still trying to figure out what exactly I was doing.

On one hand, I just wanted him to go so I can regain my sanity and self-control, but… ugh, I also really don't want him to go. I'm literally making no sense right now.

"Pretty sure." He said, moving his thumb slowly over my cheek, making my face feel like a match lit against a box.

We kept looking at each other, and saw him bite his lip slightly, almost making me think he was feeling the same nerves that I was feeling right now. But, Kaito is able to hide his nerves a lot better than me, at least from the outside.

But, just going off what was going on outside a couple minutes ago, Kaito was probably feeling the same things that I'm feeling with him right now.

_Well… maybe just one more time. _

I leaned in and tilted my head up slightly to reach his lips as I moved both of my hands to the back of his neck to keep him as close to me as possible. Our lips kept moving together in a way that was still making me question everything.

I kept telling myself to just stop… but I couldn't and I could _definitely_ tell that Kaito wasn't going to stop the situation either.

Eventually I just gave in just kept trying to keep him as close to me as possible. I felt like my whole my body was on fire and I slipped off my sweatshirt on impulse, leaving me in my t-shirt, as I threw my arms around his neck.

* * *

Okay, I can safely say that this is something that's never happened before between me and any other guy I've kissed. Somehow I pulled Kaito with me so we were making out on my bed.

Kaito was hovering over me and still far from letting this stop, and I was pretty much there with him.

This is still something that makes me really confused about Kaito and I's relationship. I mean yeah, if someone were to ask me if Kaito was my boyfriend, I'd answer 'yes' without hesitation and he'd say the same about me being his girlfriend and when we're out on dates… Okay, the way Kaito and I's relationship together works is something that's even hard for me to explain.

On one side of the coin, Kaito and I have been taking things slow, like when we're out on dates. But then flip that coin and put us in a situation like this and we don't look like a couple that's _taking things slow_.

I would never say this out loud to him, but it is so hard for me to keep my hands off him in situations like this… and it's the same from him when it comes to me. Even though it's just been kissing with us, we just make each other's screws come loose in situations like this.

I also noticed that Kaito must have taken off his leather jacket at some point, because I ran my hands down his arms at one point and figured out he was just in his usual gray t-shirt at this point.

Okay, I've said it a thousand times already, but I'll say it again, I'm still not used to this.

Everything about what was going on between us right now felt almost intoxicating… but intoxicating in the best way possible.

I sat up slightly as I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, causing him let out a sigh as we kept kissing. I felt his hands moving up and down my sides, causing shivers to travel up and down my spine and making my eyes roll into the back of my head.

_Oh yeah, I am not regretting anything right now._

Eventually we were forced to break apart for a second to breathe, and I am not exaggerating that both of us were pretty much gasping for air like we were just surfacing from being held underwater to drown.

I opened my eyes as I looked up at him only for me to see this big smile spread across his face, that is a completely rare thing to see from him, making me smile back. I was about to pull him back down to kiss him again when he just sat up and I quirked up an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing… until I noticed him grab the bottom hem of his t-shirt and lift it over his head before tossing it to the floor.

_Oh…_

I mean, I don't know what I was expecting and duh he took his shirt off, but...

I mean, okay, even though we've been been dating for a _decent chunk of time_ at this point and I've known him longer than that, but let's just say that this was the most that I've seen of him yet.

I felt kind of stupid for just staring at him and acting like a total weirdo, but I… well, I didn't know what to say.

Well yeah, Kaito's a vigilante and definitely the most athletic guy I know personally and so I always assumed he probably had a pretty good _body_… but he kind of made me feel a little self conscious because of what I was seeing right now.

I'm not kidding when I say that his body literally looked completely perfect, like something you'd see made out of porcelain or marble at an art museum. Sure no one's perfect, and everyone has flaws, and Kaito seriously has some flaws from his past.

But I just think all of Kaito's flaws come from inside his head and in his past, because physically...

Again, I swear I'm not exaggerating. Every curve, every edge, every muscle on his body was completely formed and shaped to near if not complete physical perfection. But then again, he's been training in ninjutsu since he could probably walk, so why am I surprised?

I mean, I'm in pretty good shape too and I've always been comfortable with my body, but this kind of made me feel a little embarrassed looking at what Kaito _had to offer_, and that's just from taking his shirt off alone.

Sure I'm still not ready to go anywhere near being intimate with him and being exposed in anyway in front of him yet. But, that's something I'll probably want to and have to face with us eventually if we get to _that point_ together in our relationship, and that's a real possibility with how great things have been going so far.

I tried to look away and try to look at his face, but my eyes kept drifting lower involuntarily and I just kept staring at his body. Then to make it even more embarrassing and make me almost want to just kick myself, I could see that slight smirk on his face, making me think that he knew that what I was thinking about him right now.

Even though my face felt like it was literally on fire right now, I managed to smirk and roll my eyes at him as best as I could and pulled him back down to kiss me again.

Okay, I still feel like I still have no idea what goes on in his head, like at all. But, like I said before, I'll figure him out someday.

_**The next day**_

**({No POV})**

Molly was standing in the middle of her basement with a blindfold around her eyes, taking in shallow breaths through her nose and kept clenching and unclenching her fists as she took in the energy of the room around her.

She kept her feet locked in place as a figure approached her from behind her and tried to reach out only for her to react immediately and grab Zach's arm and throw him skillfully onto the concrete floor of the basement. Molly smirked to herself before she took off her blindfold and looked at Zach looking up at her from the floor with his mouth open and eyes wide in shock.

"How did you do that? How did you even know I was there?" Zach said, sounding completely shocked and amazed, as Molly offered him a hand to help him up.

"Well, no offense, but that was pretty easy. I could sense you coming a mile away." Molly says, smirking a little to herself still, before patting Zach on the shoulder. "But, seriously, how did you do that?" Zach says, still looking amazed that she was able to beat him blindfolded.

"I started training blindfolded for the past couple years. My uncle Leo introduced me to this training exercise when I was 13 and I thought it was useless at first, but then I learned what my uncle Leo meant as he kept forcing me train blind. This exercise is meant to heighten and force you to use your other senses. Force you to feel the energy around you, listen more carefully to your surroundings, and when you compare fighting blind to fighting with sight… it actually makes everything seem easier." Molly explained.

Zach just looked at her, completely curious, before saying, "Can I try?" Molly smirked and shrugged before replying, "Sure, knock yourself out." Molly handed Zach the blindfold and he immediately wrapped it around his head to cover his eyes.

"Okay, what now?" Zach said, really wanting to see how it was done.

Molly put a focused expression on her face as she started to pace in a circle around Zach and said, "Okay, pretend like you literally have nothing but your hearing. Take in the sounds you hear around you, where you hear my voice coming from, where you hear my feet stepping. Just… listen and visualize where you are and where everything else is in the room."

Zach was trying to take Molly's advice as he turned his head and took a step forward in, what he thought was, Molly's direction; only for Molly to side step his attempt at an advance sweep his legs out from under him and land flat on his back again.

He sat up and took off his blindfold, only to see Molly looking down at him and smiling knowingly as she offered him a hand.

"You didn't listen." She pointed out. "I thought I was listening?" Zach said, sounding confused.

"That's rookie mistake number 1, tricking yourself. Don't worry I did the same thing when I started. Even though your eyes are covered, doesn't mean you stop trying to see. You really have to make sure that you are taking your eyes completely out of the situation and just use your hearing, smell, and touch." Molly explains before nodding toward Zach for him to try again.

Zach smiled and nodded back as he got back up and pulled the blindfold over his eyes again, looking determined to try again. He got back up and set his feet and tried to find Molly again, only for her grab him by the arm and arm drag him to the ground again… and again… and again.

Zach was still sitting on the floor after being thrown onto it for the 5th time that day.

"Well, it's getting better? I think?" Molly says in a voice that sounded like she was smirking and fighting back from letting out a laugh, but Zach took off the blindfold when he caught the tone of her voice and gave her a slight look as he stood up and replied, "You think?"

Molly put her hands up her hands and said, "Hey, it's okay. I got my butt kicked pretty bad by my uncle when I started this."

Zach smiled a little and replied, "You know, when I asked if I could come over to get some tips, I didn't really think you would say 'yes' just so you could keep throwing me on the floor." "What? You asked for tips and I'm giving you tips. It's just that right now, I can see everything you have coming from a mile away." Molly defends, mainly teasing him a little.

Zach smiled back and took off the blindfold before saying, "Hey, maybe blindfolded, but I seem to remember keeping up with you when I can see." Zach got himself into a stance, causing Molly to smirk back and get into an attack stance of her own.

They circled each other for a brief moment before Zach charged forward with a leading kick only for Molly to shuffle smoothly out of the way. Molly and Zach shared a look again before they shared a small smile between each other and locked up briefly. Molly noticed Zach's footing was a little off and hooked her left foot around the back of his right ankle and pulled back, causing Zach to fall backward.

But Molly was caught by surprise when Zach grabbed one of her arms and pulled her down with him, even though he did that as a natural reaction to try and keep himself upright, but just ended up falling anyway.

Both of them fell, Molly landing on top of Zach, as they hit the floor.

Zach and Molly just looked at each other before slowly smiling and lead them to eventually start laughing together about it.

But, at the top of the basement stairs and watching that whole interaction unfold, was Raphael. He was just out of sight enough to peer around the corner of the doorway so he was able to watch without getting noticed… and he saw everything.

He looked at them together and his fists clenched and his eyebrows knit together when he saw Zach wrap his arms around her back as they kept laughing about the situation, wanting to just leap down and separate them as soon as possible.

But his line of sight drifted and he froze up when he looked at Molly, seeing her laughing and smiling.

Raphael just looked at her and his expression relaxed slightly, but still retained a slight hint of confusion as he kept looking at his daughter. He couldn't even remember the last time he saw her smiling and laughing like she was at that moment, just to see her having fun.

Zach was still laughing with her, but he had his eyes open slightly as he kept looking at her with a completely genuine smile on his face. Raphael just kept watching them and he could feel his stomach slowly twisting up in confliction at the situation, now having no idea what to think of it.

Molly opened her eyes enough to see Zach still smiling at her and keeping his arms wrapped around her and Molly slowly returning a small smile back at him.

They kept smiling as they leaned a little closer to each other and eventually sharing a short, but tender kiss between them and continuing to smile at each other and Raphael immediately grit his teeth and pursed his lips together in confliction.

His fists clenched and eventually he just started striding away from them as that conflicted, twisting feeling in his gut kept agitating him like a bear getting repeatedly poked by a stick in the side and still feeling angry about the _current situation_.

**Well, that took a while to write but it felt really good that I was able to prove to myself that I still had the ability to write full on romantic fluff, but as to whether you guys enjoyed it and though it was good or not is up to you. I just wanted a chapter that was just like this before I really got back to the main plot of the story. That and I wanted to give all you Zally and Kailyn shippers a little something to possibly celebrate the end or near end to your school years. Lord knows I needed to do this to celebrate the end of my semester. Haha. Also, in regards to Kailyn's relationship dynamic, I did want to kind of show a certain _passion_ between them with how they with each other. I mean, after all they pretty much had roughly 20 chapters of this _sexual tension_ type energy just building between them over about 20 or so chapters before they actually got together, so it makes sense that now that the tension has been released, they are a bit all over each other in private situations. That and I wanted to kind of bring back that same sort of _passion_ to bring a little homage to the teenage Leorai pairing dynamic in my series, but still make Kaito and Caitlyn have their own unique dynamic with each other in their relationship. Anyway, thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read and reviews are absolutely welcome as always! Have a wonderful day!**

**-Dexter1995**


	47. Discoveries

**Hello again everyone! I am so glad to hear that so many of you appreciated the fluff chapter last time. It really made me feel good to know that not only did I prove to myself that I still had the ability to write fluff, but your encouragement was the just the ticket I needed. Thank you so much for everything, you are all the best. Also, I forgot to reply to this review from ****PinkCottonCandy and I really wanted to but just forgot… so I shall do it now! :) haha. Okay, let me just say that I really enjoy watching **_**Miraculous Ladybug**_**. It was one of those shows I just decided to try to watch and didn't have too high of hopes for… Long story short, I ended up binge watching the whole series thus far a couple months ago and am now eagerly awaiting for season 2 to premier. Lol. But really, if you haven't seen it, I would definitely recommend watching it. I think the main reason I like it is because it kind of reminds me of the cartoons and anime I watched as a kid in some weird way. The action sequences are very cool and creative and the character interactions get me to the point of almost laughing out loud. Anyway** **I really looked at your observation that Adrien reminded ****you of Kaito… and I can see it a little, except I personally would say that Adrien as Cat Noir would fit better in comparison to Kaito's character in my opinion. Kaito is an extremely confident, flirt and Adrien as just himself is a bit too soft spoken in my opinion but he seems to gain a lot more confidence when he turns into Cat Noir and especially uses that confidence to flirt with Ladybug, even if not always at the most appropriate times. Haha. XD This chapter begins a week after the previous one. Enjoy!**

**(Leo's POV)**

I kept looking at what was in my hand as I kept looking at the window in the dining room that lead to the fire escape. I slowly looked out the window and saw footprints in the snow on the floor of fire escape.

Kaito usually likes to try and shoot before we clean up the dojo and train on Saturday morning, even during the winter when he can like today.

Even though I usually like to let him be by himself since shooting is Kaito's way of clearing and relaxing his mind and I just like to give my son his privacy and space… but, I really want to make sure I can talk to him alone.

This is something I've felt the need to do for a while now actually, but since I saw him come home last night from another date with Caitlyn… I knew it was time to do this now.

My son has always been a very _mysterious_ person, just like his mother, but lately… there's been something so obvious that even I could notice.

I'll be honest. My son has always been a bit of a… _flirt_ with girls his age and used to flirt on a very regular basis with them from what I noticed. But, he never really showed an actual interest in any of them. He would never usually even start the flirting, but he would always flirt back… until a couple months ago.

Ever since I noticed Kaito and Caitlyn starting to hang out more, it's like Kaito just turned that side of himself off. Like no other girls existed to him anymore, especially after Kaito went to that dance with her.

I noticed all the signs.

The flustered look on his face at times, that smile that would always show up on his face whenever he would look at her, the pictures on the wall next to his bed of them together or just her, and the way he comes up stairs and stumbles a little as he walks to his room after a date… just like how I used to be a long time ago with Karai.

Especially after last week when he came home last Friday and I was about to go to Karai and I's room after having a glass of water in the kitchen, when I heard something making inconsistent steps up the stairs, but by the time I stealthily glanced into the hallway, Kaito was taking very inconsistent and almost dazed steps as I kept going toward his room. Then I just remember my eyes going wide in shock once Kaito turned and I saw the biggest smile on his face that I've ever seen from him.

Then, I couldn't stop myself from smiling, because I could completely relate to how he felt.

Although he does have qualities that he inherited from his mother, he did inherit the most from me, which is very nice to have a son that I could completely see myself in and help him become the best that he can possibly be. But… that brings me to what's on my mind at the moment and this was something that I really had to address on my own, just between me and my son.

I put on my boots and jacket and climbed out the window before climbing up onto the roof.

I climbed up to see Kaito diving forward into a roll and firing at the end only for the arrow to pierce through the air and hit the target dead center across from him, making him smile to himself and making me smile on reflex.

I was about to say something when Kaito noticed I was there and stood up from his crouched position and said, "What's going on? Are we starting early with clean-up, father?"

I shook my head and said, "No, not yet. Kaya isn't even awake yet. I just wanted to talk, if you have a minute?"

I wanted to make sure I wasn't just getting right to the point and to kind of approach the topic from a good angle.

"Yeah, sure. Why father? Is something…" "No, nothing's wrong. I just feel like we need to talk, about something I feel is important." I explain, still trying to think of how to start.

Kaito shrugged and nodded as we both sat on the air conditioning unit on the roof together, taking me back to our first talks when we first met almost 3 and a half years ago. I was trying to come up with words to get my point across, but… I was drawing a blank.

"Father?" I heard Kaito say and looked to see him quirking up an eyebrow at me in confusion.

Eventually I took a deep breath in before letting it out as I finally got something in my mind, "Okay Kaito, I'm just going to say it… Lately, I've noticed that things seem to be going well between you and Caitlyn, right?" Kaito smiled a little to himself before saying, "Yeah, really well, I think?"

I smiled and said, "Good, and I know your mother still isn't _on board_ with everything, but I just want you to know that I like Caitlyn. She's strong, she's an outstanding martial artist, and she's a genuinely good person. Trust me, I get it. Even though most people couldn't see it, I felt and still do feel a lot of those same things about your mother…"

I felt myself blanking, trying to come up with a sentence that wouldn't make either myself or my son feel awkward.

"Father, what is it?" Kaito asks, confused by why I stopped talking.

I took another deep breath to make sense of what I wanted to say and unscramble my thoughts.

"Okay Kaito, I know this is one of those things that most fathers and sons don't say to each other enough, but just know it. I'm your father and I love you and you know that I only want the best for you and to help you make the best decisions you can possibly make." I vaguely explain, and then I put what I was holding in my hand over to Kaito and he gave me a confused look before he looked down at his hand and saw what I gave him, a couple foil condom packages that I took out of my drawer in my room.

This was even awkward for me, but I knew this had to be done.

Ever since I found out Kaito existed, I made sure to be a lot more _careful _when it came to myself and Karai and now that Kaito seems to be getting serious with Caitlyn, I just wanted to make sure that Kaito was prepared and didn't make the same mistakes that I did when I was around his age.

But I've always made it clear that Kaito was never a mistake in my eyes. I love him very much and I am beyond proud to have him as my son. But, I just want to make sure he's more responsible with his decision making than I was.

I was his age once too and I totally get what it's like to be a teenage guy that thinks about sex all the time and having deep feelings for someone in that way.

But when I was his age, I never did anything on my end whenever Karai and I had sex. And that's the point. I want Kaito to be better prepared for those feelings and give him the _tools_ to handle the situation responsibly.

"Look father, thank you, but Caitlyn told me she really isn't ready yet and…" "No Kaito, I'm not saying I think you've been at that point together and trust me, I don't want to string this out, but I will say one thing. Just be careful and make sure you're prepared, okay?" I say, putting my hand on his shoulder.

I didn't want to attack him with too much information at once like Splinter did with me and my brothers, but I did want to get the important part just to put my mind at ease.

Kaito gave me a slightly awkward look, which I was expecting. Honestly I'd be surprised if he didn't look a little awkward about talking about this with me. But, I could see Kaito did appreciate it because he tried to give me a crooked smile and nodded in understanding.

I smiled back at him and pat him twice on the shoulder before exiting the rooftop, feeling a huge weight off my shoulders now that I got that accomplished.

_**Later that morning**_

**({No POV})**

Karai and Leonardo were reorganizing their side of the dojo and cleaning off the equipment until the bell signaled that the front door opened.

Both Leonardo and Karai looked up to see Caitlyn standing next to the now closed door. Leonardo gave her a welcoming smile as Karai gave Caitlyn her usual mixed expression before going back to what she was doing.

"Hi Caitlyn, can we help you with anything?" Leonardo asks politely, like usual.

Caitlyn smiled back a little as she asked, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hamato, I was just wondering if Kaito was here." Leonardo just smiled and nodded to his left at the wall that separated the two different rooms of the dojo.

"He's in the second room if you want to see him." Leonardo said and Caitlyn smiled and thanked him before making her way to the next room.

**(Kaito's POV)**

I was cleaning off one of the competition mats, still trying to clear my mind of what went on this morning.

Don't get me wrong, I really did take what my father had to say seriously, I even made sure to put _what he gave me _in my wallet just in case. But, it's not something I really want to linger over for the rest of the day.

I kept swiping the mop over the mat and kept my eyes trained on the movement so much that I barely noticed a pair of hands resting on my shoulders from behind and a voice in my left ear say, "Hey." Then I felt a kiss on my cheek that made me smile and turn around.

Caitlyn had that slight smile on her face and I smirked back as I asked, "Hey, what are you doing here?" I grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to me.

"Well, you said drop by the dojo when I was ready to compete, but… you look busy…" I stopped her short as I replied, "No, no, it's fine. Besides this mat is pretty much clean now anyway… and perfectly set for a match. Up to it?"

Caitlyn smirked as she dropped her draw string bag and took off her coat and walked onto the mat.

"Want to make it interesting?" I suggest with a smirk. She smirked back and quirked up and eyebrow as she asked, joking with me a little, "What's on your mind? Since I'll probably never figure it out unless I pry open your head with a crowbar."

I just gave her an amused smirk as I offered, "Okay, best 2 out of 3. I win, and you help me reorganize the supply closet over there. What about you?" She thought for a second before saying, "I win, you pay for my hot chocolate at that cafe a block over after this."

I smirked back and nodded as I replied simply, "Deal." I was about to bow when I heard her say, "You better not go easy on me." I looked up and put my hand over my heart as I said, "You have my word."

After that we both bowed to each other before getting into a stance.

**(Molly's POV)**

Zach and I just walked out of the coffee shop and I asked Zach if he wanted to do something else since it was his birthday, but he still just wanted to go out for coffee like we usually do late Saturday morning.

Also, I was just glad he liked what I got him.

Zach, even though he's not really an inventor, he loves electronics. He and my Uncle Donnie were just drooling over and talking about tech constantly when they met at the party awhile back. But at least, I got an idea for what to get him for his birthday.

It cost a bit, but I got Zach the new Intel watch that he's been talking about… and I was not surprised when he practically ripped it out of the box and immediately put it on, pretty much lifting me off the ground after that when he hugged me and has probably thanked me 50 times already for it.

I was just happy I actually got him something he liked.

We kept walking and talking until Zach said, "Wait, do you think your aunt and uncle or Kaito are home?" I gave him a slight look and quirked up and eyebrow as I said, "Yeah, he's probably helping my aunt and uncle clean up like usual on Saturday. Why?"

"I think I forgot one of my sweatshirts in our side of the dojo and I wanted to see if I could get it since we're close by. Is that okay with you?" He asks, looking at me, slightly hesitant. I just smirked and shrugged as I responded, "Hey, it's your birthday."

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, making me smile a little back at him as we kept walking.

We walked into the dojo and I couldn't see Aunt Karai anywhere, but Uncle Leo was breaking down some boxes from a new batch of equipment he ordered. The bell on the door gave us away and Uncle Leo looked up at us.

"Oh hi, what brings you guys here?" Uncle Leo asked.

"Hey Sensei Leo, just forgot my sweatshirt. We'll be out of here in a second." Zach explains. Uncle Leo waved us on as he said, "Go ahead, we're pretty much done cleaning anyway."

Zach and I just walked into the the dojo and Zach smiled when he got his yellow sweatshirt off the ground and looked back me and smiled. I smirked at him and opened my mouth to say something when I heard a thump of a cardboard box falling off the shelf in the supply closet.

_Guess Kaito must still be here. _

Zach and I just shrugged at each other and he looked like he was about to call out and ask if Kaito needed a hand… until we both froze when we heard muffled laughing coming from the supply closet, _two _different laughs.

Zach and I both looked at each other confused before we both started walking closer to the supply closet, having no idea what was going on.

We kept getting closer and right when I rounded the corner and was about to open my mouth to say something… my mouth fell open anyway, no sound whatsoever leaving me. Every muscle in my body locked up and my eyes went wide at what I was seeing.

Kaito and Caitlyn were making out next to one of the shelves adjacent to the wall with a box that fell off the shelf by their feet. Kaito had his hand on the back of her head with his fingers intertwined into her hair and his other arm wrapped around her mid back and Caitlyn was just as all over him. Except her hand that wasn't clutched into Kaito's hair was on the side of his face to keep him closer.

They just kept kissing, not even noticing what was going on around them.

I slowly looked toward Zach once I got the ability to move my neck again. But, he was pretty much in the same state of shock as I was in, until he slowly looked at me and it was like we were having this silent, non-existent, telepathic conversation as we just kept looking at each other and getting the gravity of the _new information. _

I'm not going to lie, this actually explains everything.

Kaito acting very spaced out recently at times, not flirting with other girls anymore, taking off immediately after patrol ends in a rush... and I could tell Zach was having a similar revelation, because we both simultaneously shared knowing grins between us as we both casually leaned in the doorway.

"Hey." I heard Zach start.

It was like it set in with both of them in slow motion as they froze mid session before they stopped kissing instantly as they shot their heads in our direction, both of their eyes going wide when they saw us. Both of them were still clinging to each other the same as they were before we _interrupted_.

"So… what's going on here?" I start, still holding my knowing smirk at them.

Okay, I usually don't like poking my nose into other people's business, but after all the times Kaito has teased me over things in the past… it feels good to give my cousin a little _payback_.

Caitlyn's expression looked like a mixture of shock, embarrassment, and surprise… and Kaito just looked shocked at the moment, probably because he's not used to getting caught.

They still weren't saying anything or moving so, I just said, "How about we just come back later? So you two can get back to… _that._" I motioned to both of them and Zach followed my lead as we just walked away.

Neither of us said anything for a while until I heard Zach say the thing that sums up what both of us were thinking, "I knew it."

**I know this chapter was a bit shorter compared to the last ones, but I just wanted to get this up before the next coming chapters. Anyway, thanks again and I hope you enjoyed Kailyn finally getting caught. ;) Haha. You all know the drill!**

**Stay Classy all!**

**Dexter1995 **


	48. Contingency, part 1

**Nothing new to say this time other than that I am so glad all of you enjoyed how I had Kailyn 'get caught' last chapter. Haha. Your comments literally made my day in the best way possible. :) As always, enjoy!**

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

I was getting my lunch out of my locker and I thought I was in the clear until I bit my lip to myself when I saw someone lean next to my locker, Zach.

"Ready to go?" He asks, that same smile stuck to his face that I remembered all too well from a couple days ago, since that was the last time we saw each other in probably the most embarrassing thing that's happened to me. But, I managed to look away as I shut my locker door and bit my lip to quickly release the nerves. I looked at him and answered as normally as possible, "Yeah."

We kept walking down the hall, no one paying attention to use, but I could sense Zach looking at me out of the corner of his eye as we kept walking toward the cafeteria.

I looked down at his left wrist and noticed he had a new watch on that I haven't seen before. "Nice watch. Did you get that for your birthday?" I ask, trying to distract his current train of thought and avoid the inevitable _subject_ from last Saturday.

"Yeah, this is the newest techno-intel watch I've been wanting. Isn't it cool? I still can't believe Molly got it for me." He said, his face lighting up as he looked at the watch, making me smile a little at him.

It's still something I'm not used to.

Zach's been my literal best friend forever and honestly he's more of a good brother figure in my life than my actual brothers. Not that I don't love Jake and Bret, but if I had a choice to spend time with any of them, Zach wins every time.

Also, I've had people out in public when I'm with Zach ask if he was my brother even when my actual brothers are with us, probably because he looks more like me than my actual brothers.

But anyway, as I said, I've known Zach forever and I have never seen him like this ever until he met Molly. She is the only girl I have ever seen Zach go completely crazy over, which is something that still manages to completely shock me.

Sure to me Zach is like my brother and I have no physical attraction toward him and he feels the same way about me, but I'll admit that Zach's a handsome guy in a cute and slightly nerdy way.

But, he's never really had crushes ever.

He'd rather read comics by himself or stay home and play video games. So the fact that he started crushing big time on Molly and that they have been dating for the last several months is still surprising to me.

We kept walking together and I thought he decided to drop the subject, until I heard him say subtly, "So… you and Kaito?"

I cringed immediately and knit my eyebrows together in frustration. I just gave him a slight look, and I could feel my cheeks heating up a little bit as I thought back to when he and Molly caught Kaito and I making out.

Can you blame me for feeling embarrassed?!

I mean, I'm definitely not ashamed or embarrassed about me making out with Kaito, _not at all_. But it was just the fact that we were being completely all over each other and were caught like that, and that's the part I'm embarrassed about.

"Zach, do we really need to talk about this?" I say frustrated, really not in the mood to be teased.

"What? Caitlyn, I'm not judging you. Also, honestly, it's not like we didn't already know about you and Kaito." I glanced at him with an eye quirked up and said, "What do you mean?"

Zach smiled and said, "Well, honestly me and Molly kind of started to suspect something between you guys at Homecoming. Then last month you've been smiling all the time and so has Kaito since I see both of you everyday. You'd both be looking at each other all the time when the four of us would be hanging out or met up or something… that and Kaito has the homecoming picture of you and him set as the background on his phone."

I gave Zach a look at that last one, not knowing that piece of information about Kaito.

"Look Zach, what? Are you saying we were that obvious or something? I'm not in the mood if you are going to start teasing me." I say, still feeling completely embarrassed.

"Caitlyn, I'm not saying anything. I'm just wondering why you..." He said, but before he could say anything I gave a slightly defensive look from me immediately as I said pointedly, "Oh, and like you just straight out told me about you and Molly, since I practically had to twist your arm into to telling me."

"Hey, Caitlyn what's going on with you? Like I said, I'm not judging you and I don't mean anything." He said. We finally got to the cafeteria and we about to go sit at our usual spot when Zach stopped me by putting a hand on your shoulder.

I looked back at him and saw him smiling his usual genuine smile at me.

"Hey, I know I've never told you this, even though you probably read me so easily and know anyway," He started, making us both laugh at that being 100% true that I can read him like a book, before he continued, "I think you always knew that I never really liked any of the other guys you went out with, mainly because you're my best friend and I thought none of them were good enough for you. But… Kaito's one of my friends too and... he's a really good guy, he really cares about you, and you guys completely deserve it. I mean that."

I kept looking at Zach, until I eventually smiled and gave him a hug.

If there is one thing I can say, Zach has always been a very open guy and it meant a lot to me to hear him say that.

Well, even though I still felt embarrassed about how Molly and Zach found out about me and Kaito… at least I can say that there aren't any secrets anymore, right?

_**That night**_

**({No POV})**

Molly was in the basement of her house in her usual work out clothes when she's training. Her hands were tapped up and she was starting her punch combinations.

Molly kept up her form and calculating her strikes on the punching bag until she turned around when she heard heavy footsteps and the stairs making their usual creaking sound to see Raphael wearing one of his t-shirts with the sleeves ripped off and a pair of basketball shorts that he usually worked out in.

"Hey dad." Molly said, before returning to what she was doing before Raphael could respond.

He stood there for a couple minutes as he watched her taking her calculated punches on the bag, bringing up old memories of when he used to train her when she was younger on that same punching bag.

Eventually he shook his head and headed to the weight bench and started to put his usual weight plates on either side.

He started to do his usual reps and looked at Molly every now and then over the course about 40 minutes as both of them went through their workout routines, the only actual sound in the room among the weights being lifted and dropped and their breathing was a radio in the corner that Molly had tuned in to her favorite classic rock station that usually listens to when she works out.

He stopped and sat up as he kept looking at her after a while and walked over to her when she went back to the punching bag and started taking hits at it again.

Raphael walked over to Molly and smirked as he said, "Hey bruiser, want me to hold the bag still for you while you hit?" Molly stopped for a second and said, "Thanks dad, but I don't need help right now. Besides I'm almost done anyway and I want to make sure I can study for my final tomorrow after this so I can patrol tonight."

She just casually went back to what she was doing and Raphael just said, his face looking slightly tense, "Alright."

He walked back up the stairs and, unsurprisingly, saw Mona standing there. Mainly it was unsurprising to him because he knows that she somehow hears about anything and everything sooner or later.

But he was surprised to the sympathetic expression that was on her face as he kept coming up the stairs. He tried to walk right past her to avoid her making some kind of comment, but of course, she did eventually put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Raph, she doesn't mean..." "No Mona, you heard her. She doesn't need me… Just like she doesn't need me for anything else anymore." Raph says, sounding bitter, but Mona knew that was just her husband's way of hiding what he was really feeling, hurt.

Mona was going to say something when Raph said, "I'm gonna shower."

With that Raphael walked down the hall and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, only confirming to Mona that she was right about how Raphael felt.

Mona looked back down at Molly before looking back at where Raphael disappeared pursing her lips and shaking her head a little at the current situation that wasn't either Molly or Raphael's fault... and she knew there wasn't really anything she could really do to fix it either.

_**Later that week**_

**(Molly's POV)**

We were staked outside this old warehouse in the middle of town.

Zach got a tip earlier this week when he was staking out the bistro that the Turtelli's were going to be here doing something, not entirely sure what it is, but anything Don Turtelli plans is probably not good.

Zach was watching the front of the warehouse and Kaito and I were staking out the back entrance.

I kept glancing at him and as much as I still wanted to tease him a little bit more about Zach and I catching him and Caitlyn, but he's had enough after me holding it over his head all week.

Besides, maybe now that this has happened, he'll maybe think twice about teasing me in the future.

Then again, this is my tease of a cousin we're talking about.

I may love him because he's my cousin and my best friend and I trust him with my life, but that still doesn't mean that he's still not a complete tease that likes to hold things over my head.

When Zach and I got back together after our _break _and he found out that I made out with Zach in the middle of the _Coney Island_ public beach, I did not hear the end of that for weeks.

Even though, there was no one even there, that still didn't stop him from making the _I didn't know that was your style_ comments since he knows that people who make out in front of everyone in public annoys me… but, there was no one around and it's not like we made out completely on purpose, it just kind of _happened_ between us.

But whatever, it seems to have stopped him a little to know I can hold that same _leverage_ over him.

I just kept looking at the warehouse, looking forward to another bust to celebrate the end of finals week at school since I took my last final, my AP English final exam, this morning and I got an A like I did on everything else. Now there was nothing left to do but celebrate the rest of my Friday by busting some more criminals and I can enjoy these next couple weeks off from school and relax a little during the holidays.

I kept looking at the building when I felt phone vibrate in the pouch in my belt. I took it out and opened the txt.

_Zach: They're here._

I looked toward Kaito and nodded as we both jumped the gap to land on the roof of the warehouse and met Zach near a grating in the roof that we scouted out earlier to sneak into the building undetected.

**(Kaito's POV)**

We all put up our hoods and put in our ear protection and Molly and Zach put on bandannas to cover their mouths and noses, mainly as a precaution if Zach needs to throw down a smoke or sound device just in case.

I didn't have to use a bandanna since I have my facial armor, but we also did all that as a way to conceal our identities better.

We climbed in through the vent and landed on the upper and looked down to see Joey, Teresa, Hun, and Frankie below talking to each other.

There were two other Purple Dragons loading crates into the back of a truck, probably weapons.

Zach stayed in the center and Molly worked her way to the right and I made my way to the left. The plan was to try and use the three of us to block them in and have them surrounded.

We couldn't hear what was being said, but Molly and I looked at each other before we looked at Zach who gave each of us a nod. I looked back down at the delivery truck below me and at the two Purple Dragon grunts below me and counted as I zeroed in, aiming my yumi for attack.

_1… 2… 3…_

I fired two arrows and hit both the crates, the velocity of my arrows that hit was enough to cause both of them to fall over and have the crate snap back enough in their grasp to hit them in the head and knock them out, making them fall to the ground unconscious as I landed between them and loaded another arrow in my yumi and pointed it at my next possible 4 _targets_ in the middle of the room and I saw Molly and Zach in their places helping me.

We had them cornered.

Hun, Frankie, Joey, and Teresa were looking at the three of us, all of them drawing a weapon immediately, except Teresa.

We were all in a standoff, until something happened that even made me quirk up an eyebrow, Teresa was clapping, almost in a mocking way. All three of us were confused but none of us put our guard down.

"Well, looks like we've been caught, huh boys? Seems like you got what you narks wanted? Catch us? Turn us over to the cops, right?" She says, almost taunting us, sounding way too casual about the fact that we had them cornered.

Then she started laughing a little at us before saying, "Well, ever the the expression, _don't count your chickens before they hatch?_"

Out of the corner of my eye, behind Zach, I saw 7 or so figures moving in behind him out of the darkness.

My eyes went wide and I yelled, "IT'S A TRAP!"

I think Zach got the hint because he threw a smoke bomb behind him and I managed to shoot the guns out of Hun's and Joey's hands as Molly disarmed Teresa with her kama as she was pulling out a pistol.

Frankie tried to get a shot off but I managed to knock the gun out of his hands before giving him a spinning axe kick to the head that knocked him to the ground. Molly and Teresa seemed to be pretty tied up in a one on one bout and Zach seemed to be handling things since he came back out of the smoke.

"Yo _Robin Hood_! You think you tough, eh?!" I turned around and noticed Joey Turtelli pulling out a stiletto knife from his jacket. "Come at me, _Errol Flynn_! I dare ya!" He yelled before he charged at me with the knife but I was able to catch his arm and throw him over my shoulder, but not long after did I get hit with a powerful kick from behind but quickly recovered myself to see Hun in an attack stance.

I was about to engage when I heard a click and immediately dived out of the way behind some crates when I heard rapid gun fire. I glanced over the crate slightly to see one of the guys that snuck up behind Zach earlier back on his feet with a tommy gun in hand.

I also noticed Molly and Zach dove out of the way to get cover which put me at ease a little.

Nothing was going to plan right now, actually even though I hate to admit it, I feel like we dove into a hole that put us _way_ in over our heads.

Sure, hand to hand, all of us can take these guys no problem, but throw high powered machine guns into the scenario and we are screwed. This is why not many hand to hand fighters like ninjas and samurai and knights don't exist anymore in the modern world.

But, as my grandfather and my parents always tell me, especially my father, "_There is always a way_."

I looked around and saw a metal vent and looked at the armed gunman. I quickly loaded my yumi and shot an arrow off the vent and it knocked the gun perfectly out of his hands as I charged out of the crates and knocked out everyone who got in my way.

I felt something come in from behind me and noticed Molly knock away some guy who was trying to blindside me. We were fighting back to back.

Molly and I have been in some pretty crazy fights, but none like this where we had a bullet flying at us every 10 seconds.

Molly drifted away from me to go somewhere else and I was locked up with one of Don Turtelli's henchman, who was actually putting up a decent fight, but then I got distracted when I heard an engine start.

It was the truck.

But, I felt like kicking myself for getting distracted as the henchman knocked me down and causing my swords to fly out of my hands.

"They're getting away!" Zach yelled.

I tried to get my swords off the ground and back into my grasp before I stood up and felt locked in place when I heard 6 clear gunshots followed by a clipped breath that made me stop immediately.

I glanced up and I felt everything stop for a minute when I saw Zach standing frozen near the delivery truck of the warehouse with Teresa Turtelli still having her gun pointed directly at him, the barrel of her revolver still giving off smoke and sadistic smile on her face as she hopped into the truck.

Zach's grip on his hockey stick loosened and it fell to the ground with a wooden clank.

_No._

"NO!" I heard Molly yell as she sprinted over to Zach as the truck drove off, all of them getting away. By the time Molly got close, Zach stumbled back and Molly caught him a little as he fell to the ground, sounding like he was struggling and straining to breathe.

I ran over and I felt everything in me stop by what I saw.

Hey, I've defeated my mother's father by practically seeing him get electrocuted and fried to death in his own suit of armor and I was turned into a mutant, so I can _safely_ say that I've been through _a lot_... but this was on a whole different level as I looked at Zach.

His face was completely drained of color and looking white as a sheet, his pupils were dilated, and his eyes were wide as he kept taking frantic and quick breaths. His chest was rising and falling just as frantically and… my eyes locked on him as I saw 6 bullet wounds spread out on the center of his chest.

Meanwhile Molly was practically shaking him by his shoulders and started frantically saying, pretty much commanding, "Zach, Zach, look at me."

Finally I got a hold of myself, and pulled out my phone to call for help.

As much as we don't like being around when emergency services are here… but this is special circumstance.

Zach needed help… and he needed it now.

I heard Molly kept repeating what she just said until she got this angry, frustrated, and partially crazed look on her face as she violently shook Zach's shoulders once and yelled, "DAMMIT ZACH, LOOK AT ME!"

Zach turned his head toward her slowly and looked at her to where I could also see him still breathing frantically as he looked up at Molly. But, then his breath hitched and his eyes glazed over before slowly closing them… his chest stopped moving.

I finally got a grip over myself and dialed 911 as Molly kept frantically yelling at him to breathe.

I managed to make the call quick and just leave it vague saying that one of my friends got shot and gave them our location. I looked back at Molly and saw she took off her jacket on her uniform, leaving her in her insulated long sleeve white athletic undershirt and put her coat under his back to stop him from bleeding out all over the floor anymore than he already did and started performing CPR.

"Molly, I called the…" "C'mon, c'mon." Molly kept saying through her teeth, not even acknowledging me.

Since Molly wasn't paying attention to me, I managed to collect myself enough after this _huge pile of crap disaster_ of a mission this turned out to be and decided to take some action.

I took off and hid all the weapons and utility belts on the roof of the building from the three of us. Molly still wasn't acknowledging me so I had to take all her weapons off as she kept trying to keep Zach from dying, if he wasn't dead already for all I know. Because again, this was a huge failure.

I just wanted to limit the questions on things that the police could ask us by the time they got here with the paramedics and I was trying to formulate a believable story. I'd rather not have the police asking what a bunch of 16 and 17 year olds are doing walking around New York carrying ninja weapons?

I came back down from the roof and Molly looked like she'd gone completely insane.

It was almost like she was no longer human as she kept robotically and aggressively going through the mouth to mouth resuscitation and chest compressions of CPR on Zach. The sleeves of her white shirt were covered in Zach's blood, but she was completely unfazed by it.

I kept trying to talk to her to ask if she wanted me to take over if she was getting tired… no response.

It's like she completely shut out everything around her as she kept saying, "C'mon, c'mon." She said that word over and over again like a recording or mantra to herself.

Then flashing lights approached as a police car and an ambulance came to a screeching halt in front of us. A couple paramedics came up to us and they kept asking Molly to stop… but, she was still in her own one track zone.

"MISS! Step away from the patient!" One of the paramedics yells, getting frustrated with her not listening.

I eventually came behind her and practically had to rip her away from Zach, which was not an easy task. Molly was literally fighting me with every bit of strength she had and lashing out with every single swear word she knew at no one in particular, but probably swearing at me most likely.

I kept trying to hold back my deranged looking cousin from the situation until she calmed down a little bit and stopped fighting me.

The paramedics got Zach onto a stretcher and started wheeling him away as one called into a walkie-talkie, "We've got a young male, approximately 16-18 years of age with several gunshot wounds to the anterior trunk. Current status unresponsive and suffering massive blood loss."

Molly shoved me away and started following the paramedics as they carried Zach away.

"Molly, stop." I say, trying to _attempt _to hold her back, not knowing what she was about to do.

Molly tried to get into the ambulance, but a paramedic stopped her and said, "No miss, family only." "I'm going with." Molly said adamant, sounding dead set on what she wanted to do. "Are you his cousin or his sister?" She says back, getting frustrated with Molly interfering. "No, I'm…" "Family only." She repeated and pushed Molly away enough to shut her out of the ambulance as it drove away.

Molly just stood there as I had a police officer get my attention and he asked me some questions and I was able to keep it cool enough to make it sound believable for what excuse a group of teenagers could have possibly been doing in this part of town at night on Friday.

But, my story of us taking a short cut through here to get home from the movies before curfew and that Zach was just randomly shot by some stranger in a car driving by seemed to be believable enough to the police. They kept surveying the crime scene and asked if we needed a ride home but I said Molly and I were fine to get home alone.

I was probably talking to the officer for about 20 minutes and Molly was still standing where she was when I last saw her.

I got closer and walked up behind her and eventually saw her face. Her expression was cold and blank and her hands were clenched into tight fists at her sides and her whole body was tense and locked up like a coiled spring.

I cautiously approached her as I reached out and put a hand on her shoulder before I said quietly, "Molly, let's go to the roof and get our stuff."

She didn't say anything as she just started off and went into the alley where I was about to go. We got up to the roof in complete silence as we both got our equipment back on.

I kept going through in my head what we should do but the obvious eventually hit me as I hesitantly looked at Molly and said, "We need to tell Zach's parents."

"They're out of town. It's only Walt at home." Molly answers, her tone sounding emotionless and cold.

"Do you have his parents' number?" I ask. "No." She answers shortly in the same tone. I pursed my lips, trying to figure out what to do. It was getting close to midnight, but eventually I came up with an idea that might work.

"Okay, I'll go to Caitlyn and see if she knows how to get a hold of them. What about Walt?" I ask.

Molly looked me dead in the eyes from where she was standing, her facial expression was still empty as she answered, her voice cold as ice, "Leave him to me."

**Well… now is one of those times where you want to reach through your screens and slap me again for making something absolutely horrible happen. But, you all know how I love to throw in dramatic twists to keep you all on your toes. Haha. At least, I hope so and that you still thought it was entertaining in some way. This chapter is going to be a two-parter and I will leave it to all of you to express what you thought of what just transpired in this chapter, whether you love or totally hate what I made happen in the chapter. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and leave a review if you have the chance. **

**Stay Classy!**

**Dexter1995 **


	49. Contingency, part 2

**Hello everyone! I am so glad to hear you enjoyed the absolutely horrific twist I threw into the story. I like to add the unexpected into my stories because let's face it… it makes everything more interesting than everything just being _sunshine and daisies_ for everyone. That's how I like my stories personally. I love a good plot twist. Also, someone asked why I named the chapter **_**contingency**_**. Well, in simple terms, a contingency is usually a type of plan in most cases where you start with plan A and you end up with an alternative and totally different plan in the end because plan A didn't work out and failed big time. In the story, Molly, Kaito, and Zach started with their plan to execute their mission, but it ended up in it being a scramble to save Zach in a literal life or death situation. I hope that clears things up and I hope everything is a little more clear by the end of this chapter. Onto part 2! Enjoy!**

**({No POV})**

It was a little past midnight as Molly jumped down onto Zach's street and in front of his house. The cold and emotionless expression was still on her face, but now there was some other energy radiating from her… determination, as she approached the front door.

She wasted no time pressing the doorbell, hoping that would wake Walt up.

No response.

Molly knit her eyebrows together as she started forcefully pounding on the door with her fist for a minute or two until she finally saw lights turning on in the house and knowing Walt was coming to the door.

The door flew open and a very tired and agitated looking Walt answered the door in his t-shirt and boxers, clearly just got woken up from bed. He just looked at Molly and scowled before saying shortly, "What?"

Molly was in no mood to mess around as she replied, sounding extremely direct, "Something happened to Zach. I need you to call your parents _now_." "Why should I? Why can't Zach just do it if he's in trouble? Instead of sending his girlfriend at me like a freaking carrier pigeon." Walt says, sounding annoyed.

Walt had no time to say anything else as Molly's right hand came up and practically death gripped his throat, causing him to futily gasp for air. Molly then stepped into the house and slammed Walt's back into a wall, still choking him and maintaining a piercing glare in her eyes at him.

She brought her free hand up to his face in a fist as she said through bared teeth, "Listen _tipsy_, get your head out of your ass and listen up and listen good. Your brother was just shot out on patrol tonight and he's been taken to some hospital somewhere that I wasn't allowed to go with him to because I'm not family. Now he is I have no idea where and probably dead for all we know and so we have to do something now. Get it?!"

She slackened her grip on his throat to let him talk.

"Why is it my fault that Zach get's hurt _playing superhero_ with you guys?" Walt says, still sounding irritated, but then immediately wanted to take back those words when Molly returned to vice-gripping his throat again and got right in his face.

"Hey, you shut your mouth right now. Your brother, out of kindness and bravery, goes out 5 nights a week taking down criminals with me and my cousin and helps people with his secret, that you use against him. Also, as hard as it is for me to believe, everyone that knows you said you used to be nice before you became a total ass hat. Because really? What's your secret? Going to parties that your brother has to bail you out of because of stupid choices you made that usually end in you falling over and puking in alleys?! I still have no idea why, but Zach would do anything for you, but you are _far_ from doing the same for him. I have a little brother that can be a little twit, but he's like a freaking saint compared to you." Molly spat in anger and absolute truthful opinion at him, still choking him and Walt was now looking at Molly paralyzed with fear.

Since Walt wasn't doing anything to respond, Molly just bared her teeth at him before grunting and tossing him to the floor and exasperated in frustration, "Ugh, this is pointless!"

Molly then stormed out of the house and took off as Walt was left coughing and gasping for air on the hardwood floor.

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

I was laying in bed and listening to music as I read a new issue of _Martial Pain_ that I got from the dojo earlier. Its this martial arts magazine that I've been reading since middle school.

Sensei gets them for free from this supply company that he orders through and just leaves them out for anyone to take. I just like it because it gives some pretty good tips that I like to incorporate into my fighting style at tournaments.

I got the last page and noticed it was a little past midnight, so I finished up reading and set the magazine down on my nightstand and shut off my music.

I was about to get up and flick off the lights and go to sleep when I heard tapping on my window.

I smirked to myself, knowing who was probably there and turned to see I was right. Kaito was right outside my window, facial armor in place and yumi slung across his body.

I walked over and opened my window and let him in. I put my hands on his shoulders and smiled as I watched him take off his facial armor like usual.

I was about to lean in and kiss him, but… something looked _off_ about him. His usual confident presence and smirk was replaced by his sullen look on his face, something definitely wasn't right. Then I especially knew something wasn't right when I heard a serious tone in his voice as he said, "We need to talk."

I quirked up an eyebrow as I said, "Why? What's going on? Are you okay?"

I was really concerned now and I knew that if Kaito looked this _serious_, then there was definitely something seriously wrong.

He looked me right in the eyes and said, "It's Zach." My eyes went wide as I immediately felt blood run cold, thinking the worst, as I asked, still holding hope, "Why? What happened? Is he _okay_?"

Kaito looked like he was almost pained as he looked away from me for a second, which wasn't helping my worst imaginings that have haunted me ever since I found out Zach was a vigilante.

But then Kaito looked back at me and shook his head, making my stomach feel like it was sinking, before answering, "We were out on a mission and Zach got _injured_, he's probably at a hospital by now." I tilted my head as I progressively felt my stomach sink lower and hesitantly asked, "What do you mean by _injured_? How bad?"

Kaito bit his lip and closed his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to relieve his inner tension, and also not helping me either. "He was shot 6 times in the chest and stopped breathing before the paramedics got there. Molly tried to keep him going with CPR, but… I don't know? I don't know how he's doing right now or which hospital they took him to. Molly didn't have his parents number so we just split up to find people who probably had it and I figured you might." He explained, looking extremely serious and somber and stressed, not that I blame him… because I was feeling the same things, and I wasn't even there to see it happen!

But, I knew freaking out was not going to do anything to help so I just bit my lip before saying, "Yeah, my mom does, but her and my dad are probably sleeping already. But, I'll go see them and have them call Mr. and Mrs. Riley. And as much as I still hate it because I knew something like this was going to happen, I made Zach a promise and there's no way I'm breaking it now. I'll keep it vague to mom, say that Walt called me and told me you guys were hanging out and Zach got shot by some random street thug or something on your way home."

"Good, I actually said the same to the police." Kaito replied, looking slightly relieved that I knew how to get a hold of Zach's parents, but he still looked really drained.

Eventually I finally got another thought in my head once I stopped thinking about myself in this situation and asked, "What about Molly? What's going on with her?"

Kaito pursed his lips before shaking his head a little at me and saying, "I don't know? She didn't really seem take the whole _situation_ really well from what I was seeing. Mainly she seemed really pissed about the fact that she wasn't allowed to go with Zach in the ambulance and I pretty much had to restrain her when she wouldn't listen to the paramedics to stop CPR on Zach so they could take him away."

I didn't really know what to say to that, so I asked the next obvious question that popped up in my head, "Where's she now?"

"Well, as I said, we split up and she went to go see Walt and get him to call their parents. She's probably there or home by now." Kaito replied, pulling out his phone and swiping a couple times. He kept going through his phone and I saw his whole body tense up at something he was looking at on the screen.

"No." He said quietly under his breath and immediately went back to my window.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, wondering why he was in a rush to leave all of a sudden. He gave a slightly scared and tense look on his face as he replied, "I hope not."

I stood there in confusion for a second before pulling myself together and shutting my window before sprinting to my parents' room.

**({No POV})**

The streets of Little Italy were dark and practically empty in the dead of the night, the only lighting being the old fashion electric street lights.

The streets were silent until an ominous clicking of stiletto heels echoed through the area as Teresa Turtelli rounded the corner. Her usual full of herself smirk still plastered to her face as she kept walking along the sidewalk and looking into her purse as she walked toward her apartment building.

She kept going along, looking to be completely alone… or so it seemed.

From the rooftop across the street, Molly was watching her every move from above in a crouched position to lay low and avoid being noticed.

Her eyes were narrowed and focused and her jaw was clenched and locked up tight as she kept looking at Teresa and slowly reached down to the lateral side of her right calf until she got to the top brim of her tabi boot and pulled out an object of glinting steel out of a sheath hidden in her boot, a tanto blade.

Molly was about to jump down when she was all of a sudden tackled from the side with the tanto blade flying out of her hand. She looked up in surprise and anger to see Kaito holding her down and pinning her to the rooftop. He threw and hand over her mouth and tried to suppress her until Teresa was inside her apartment building and out of sight.

At that moment, he slackened his hold on her only for Molly to retaliate, "What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" Molly then proceeded to push Kaito off her before Kaito knit his eyebrows together at her and retorted, "Me?! What do you think you're doing?! Are you insane?!"

"Hey, back off, Kaito! I had her and you let her get away!" Molly shouts directly into his face, or as much as she could since Kaito was about 8 inches taller than her.

"Molly! Are you listening to yourself?! We're better than that and you know we don't go _that far_ unless absolutely necessary!" Kaito reprimands, knowing Molly was going to kill Teresa if her hadn't stopped her.

"Kaito! Are you kidding me right now?! How was what I was about do not necessary after what she just did?!" Molly yells back in intense anger and frustration, her face beat red from rage, as she shoved Kaito away from her before turning away from him.

Kaito gave her a long hard look before his expression relaxed a little as he said, still trying to be the rational one, "Look Molly, you aren't thinking clearly right now. You're letting your emotions cloud your judgment. You of all people know that I understand you want revenge for this, trust me I get it more than anyone and Teresa will get what she deserves eventually. But blindly killing Teresa Turtelli in cold blood right now is not going to fix anything and I know Zach wouldn't want you to do this either."

Molly slowly and robotically looked in his direction with a beyond intense facial expression. Her eyes wild with anger and the fact she was still in her blood soaked uniform was only adding to her current outward look of crazed, blind fury and anger.

Her teeth were bared together as she started, "How do you know?... How the HELL DO YOU KNOW that's what Zach would want?! OH, THAT'S RIGHT?! Because you don't know, Kaito! Neither of us do! Because of that lying, heartless, scheming bitch; he's now in a hospital somewhere with 6 bullet holes in his chest and close to death or probably already dead for all we freaking know?! AND IT'S ALL HER FAULT!"

Kaito's expression softened a little as he put a hand on Molly's shoulder and said, sounding sympathetic, "Molly…"

Before Kaito could finish, Molly shoved him away again with a frustrated grunt before running away.

_**15 minutes later**_

Raphael and Mona were fast asleep in bed in a spooning position together until the sound of the front door flying open and slamming violently against wall sparked them awake.

They were wondering what was going on until they heard stomping feet and a long extended grunt as the stomping started to get muffled going down the basement stairs, Molly.

Both of them groaned in unison at the way Molly had to be that loud at almost 1:00 AM, which they thought was unusual. Usually Molly didn't do that if she came home flustered from a patrol, which hadn't happened in a long time.

"Do you want me to check on her?" Mona groaned out sleepily, clearly not wanting to get up. "No babe... I got this." Raphael said back in almost the same tone, removing his arm from its place around Mona's waist before he threw off the sheets and got up to see what was going on.

Upon walking out of the bedroom and the hall leading into the entry of their house, Raphael saw Jimmy standing in a t-shirt and pajama pants at the top of stairs, rubbing his eyes, before he groaned out annoyed, "Dad, what the heck's going on?"

"It's just your sister, champ." Raphael answers drowsily back to his son before noticing that Molly left the front door of the house wide open, which she's never done before _ever_.

"Well tell Molly to cram it, I'm trying to sleep." Jimmy groans, still annoyed about being woken up, as he walked back to his room.

Raphael just ignored it, not in the mood to say anything in response to his son's comment, as he shrugged and walked over to the front door and shut and locked it.

He was about to just go back to bed, but then he heard frenzied and strained grunts accompanied by punching bag hits coming from the basement. Curious, Raphael peered in the basement and was surprised by what he saw.

Molly going to the basement to use the punching bag may not have been an uncommon aftermath for her when she was angry and needed to constructively work through it, just like he taught her to do. But… this wasn't the usual way he saw his daughter when she was angry.

Even in an angry state, Molly was always very concise in her form as she threw punches and kicks at the bag when she worked off her aggression, even in anger she still used her perfectionism that she gained from her mother in everything she did.

But that was not the case now.

Raphael watched as Molly kept wildly hitting the punching bag, no rhyme or reason to her strikes and grunting to herself. He tilted his head at her as he unconsciously started walking down the stairs as he kept watching his daughter in her current state.

She stopped for a split second, her shoulders heaving with her current ragged breaths before she yelled and threw the hardest punch she had in her at the bag, causing it to swing up so high that the bag flew off its hook and flew a couple feet away until it landed with a loud thud on the concrete floor of the basement.

It was dead quiet except for Molly's ragged breathing. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides and shaking as she started taking a couple steps back before she faced the brick wall next to her and leaned on it with her forearms, her head down slightly, as she pounded her fists on the wall once in frustration.

Raphael was about to leave when all of a sudden his head whipped back to look at her when she took in a sudden sharp intake of breath before her breathing became labored, almost like she was trying to desperately hold something back… then she gasped before he saw her do something he hadn't seen her do since she was a toddler.

Molly was crying.

Molly's shoulders shook, along with her whole body, as she kept sobbing, sounding almost pained, as she continued crying.

Raphael's father-instinct finally kicked in as he immediately ran over to her only to stop, not knowing how to approach the situation. He was still almost in a state of shock that his daughter… his strong and tough as nails 16 year old daughter who hasn't cried since she was 3 years old, was actually crying right now.

He pursed his lips as he took a step closer to her and tilted his head at her, still trying to figure out what to do. Eventually he reached out his hand and rested it on her shoulder as he said, "Molly?"

Molly stopped and snapped herself back, surprised to see her father standing there and instantly feeling ashamed her face was stained with tears and showing weakness in front of him.

It was silent between them as they looked at each other. Molly was trying so hard to pull herself together, her bottom lip quivering and straining to try and hold herself together.

Raphael looked at her concerned, still having absolutely no idea why his daughter was acting like this, but that didn't seem to matter right now.

It didn't take a second thought as he instinctively pulled her against his chest as she finally broke down again and started sobbing uncontrollably as he held her close. He started to rub her back a little to help soothe her and his other hand in place on the back of her head and stroked her hair a little, reminding him of when he comforted Mona after her frequent _episodes_ a long time ago.

"It's okay, Molly. I'm right here." He said, trying to help calm her down.

After he said that, much to his complete surprise and shock, he felt Molly slowly wrap her arms around him in a hug as she continued crying, but that only made him hold her closer and not want to let her go.

Little did they know, Mona, who wondered what was taking Raphael so long to get back to bed, got up and saw what was going on.

As much as Mona wanted to get involved and find out what happened to upset their daughter… she had to bite her tongue and hold back as she looked at her husband and their daughter having this moment together.

She slowly backed away and went back to their bedroom.

Mona knew she could snoop all she wanted later, but for now… she knew Raphael _really_ needed this.

**Well, Raphael was finally proved wrong, even if he found it in an incredibly horrible situation that happened to his daughter. Also, as you can probably tell that this story will be well over 50 chapters. I know I keep extending how long the story will be. But as with most things in writing and story making, as time goes on, things need to be added in to explain events in the story so the end wraps up in a nice, neat little package; so to speak. Haha. Anyway, thank you guys so, so much for everything in your support of this series. I seriously can't thank you all enough.**

**Stay Classy!**

**Dexter1995 **


	50. Quinquagenarian

**Hello everyone! Wow… just wow! You guys are all so amazing for everything! I've been getting so overwhelmed with the feedback on these past couple chapters in the best way possible. Mainly, I'm just happy that you guys seem to like the plot twist, even if it meant that I had Zach suffer an absolutely horrible fate. But, I'm glad that I am still able to deliver the element of surprise, so thanks for all the wonderful comments. Also, even though this is a bittersweet thing to thank you guys for, it actually really touched me to hear that this past chapter actually made some of you cry… and trust me I even cried when I was writing that part too. Lol. XD I'm just one of those people that gets so into their writing that I love to feel the emotion too. But that's a good thing in my opinion, because then I know if I'm able to make myself cry or laugh or what have you while I'm writing… then I know I'm on the right path. :) Haha. Also, I want to answer a question from **_**Guestie**_ **in regards to Jimmy. Let's just say that Jimmy knows the absolute **_**bare minimum**_ **when it comes to the whole vigilante thing and he is the only one of the original characters' kids that knows anything about it. Jimmy knows Molly goes out at night and catches criminals, but that's literally **_**it**_**. He just doesn't really care and just still treats Molly as if she's just his older sister that he likes to irritate. But Molly does think that Jimmy's ability to keep a secret in that regard is one of his few redeeming qualities in her opinion, so everything kind of evens out between them in the end. Haha. Anyway, this chapter starts right where the last one left off. Enjoy! **

**(Molly's POV)**

I don't even know what to think right now.

I just feel… _empty_, just drained in every way possible.

I'm tired, my head is mess, and my eyes still feel like they were inflamed from crying and practically burning in my eye sockets right now. That and I still feel weak from just breaking down like that by the way, especially in front of my dad.

When I was growing up, my parents gave me and then my brother, one simple rule.

_No screaming or crying or I'll give you something to cry about._

That's just our family philosophy, _tough it out_.

Sure my mom used to have _something _from her _episodes_ at night, but my mom went through some _really_ dark and horrible stuff when she was my age so she had an excuse more than I did, and that doesn't even happen too often for my mom anymore.

Because what's my excuse? It's not like I was the one that got… I had to stop my thoughts as I felt that pressure behind my eyes building and my stomach clenching from the tension I felt in my whole body.

But that was the least of my worries right now… I literally told just my dad _everything_ that's happened in the past couple months up until now. As much as I really didn't want to, it was pretty unavoidable this time when my dad asked me what was going on once I started calming down.

Why did I have to finally tell my dad? Let's see? Half an hour ago I was going completely insane on the punching bag, I was crying uncontrollably, and my clothes are covered in blood; more specifically Zach's blood…

Yeah, that's not something where you can just use a _brush off excuse_ to your parents. I had to come clean about everything that we've doing these past couple months.

The Turtelli's, Hun and the Purple Dragons, and then _everything_ that happened tonight.

Now, me and my dad were just sitting next to each other on the floor of the basement in painful silence and I could tell my dad was still trying to figure out what to say.

_I just feel so stupid right now, so weak, so incompetent, so..._

My internal scolding stopped when I felt my dad's hand grab my shoulder, causing me to slowly yet reflexively look at him.

I was waiting for it. He's probably so disappointed in me right now.

I mean really, he and Uncle Leo turned full control over patrolling to Kaito and I and what did we do with that trust and responsibility? We failed miserably and crushed that responsibility and trust into tiny pieces before incinerating it and burying it in a shoe box in a backyard.

"Molly…" My dad started as I looked away and bit my lip to brace myself for the _I told you so_ and telling off a lifetime.

I just shut my eyes tight, waiting for it.

"Why didn't you tell us about all this?" He asked, making me look at him in complete surprise that he asked that instead of telling me that he's really disappointed in me and Kaito for royally screwing up in the worst way possible.

But, I figured why not? There's no possible way it can get worse, right?

Our mission got jacked, my boyfriend got shot and was taken to I have no idea where, I'm covered in his blood, and I had a total break down and am still trying to hold myself together… So, why not?

I have nothing left to lose of dignity right now.

I let out a sigh as I pulled my knees close to my chest and said, being absolutely open now, "Because we wanted to prove that we could do it alone. You and Uncle Leo trusted Kaito and I to take over everything and we tried to do it alone without help to prove we were worth it. You, Uncle Leo, Uncle Mikey, Uncle Don, Mom… you guys took down an alien invasion and the Foot Clan and Kaito and I can't even take on street gangs with regular people in them. So what does that mean other than the fact that we aren't good enough? Aren't you disappointed… or mad… or… anything?!"

"Molly? Why the heck do you think I'd be mad at you? You think you're the only ones that ever screwed up out there?" Dad said back immediately, looking at me like I had birds flying out of my ears. But, I was looking right back at him the same way.

"Huh?" I say, still completely confused by what was going on, thinking I stepped through a rift in space time to a different dimension because of my dad's reaction.

"Molly, are you kidding? You don't think me and your uncles ever totally screwed up on a mission? Yeah, we took down the Foot and the Kraang, but do you have any idea how many times we failed before that stuff happened?" He said, still looking at me like I was crazy.

I just kept looking at him, still not believing the direction this conversation took.

Since I didn't say anything, dad just kept going, "Let me tell you something Molly, believe it or not? You and Kaito are actually way better than me and my brothers ever were when it comes to working on your own. I mean hell, me and your uncles would go out all the time, completely bite it on a mission, and then drag our sorry butts back to Splinter at the lair for help before getting things right the next time. Seriously, I look at you and Kaito and I can't believe that you guys were always able to figure stuff out by yourself all the time."

"Yeah, but dad look. Does this look like we _had it_?" I exasperate and motion to myself looking and feeling like a total train wreck.

My dad put a firm hand on my shoulder and looked right at me as he said, "Molly, you have always been a stickler to be perfect at everything like your mom. I remember when she used to flip out back in the day if she got an -A instead of an +A on anything and you are just like her there, school or fighting. This was the first time you completely failed anything and yeah I know it feels like crap to royally screw up, but you just gotta get up and put your fists back up and try again." He took a break before facing me and putting both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Molly, I know you think me and your Uncle Leo don't get it, but we do. We know that you guys want your space and for us to butt out and just let you do it on your own, but just because you ask for help does not mean that we think you or Kaito are idiots and can't handle it. These guys you're up against may not be the Foot or Kraang, but they also aren't the _dipwad, nose pickers_ that you guys usually took down before them. So, if either of you guys need anything, just ask us next time, a'right?" Dad says, making me just look at him, not knowing what to say.

I didn't know what else to do… so I just looked at him and nodded a couple times before looking away. I kept looking down until my dad kneeled in front of me and put one of his hands under my chin to make me look back up at him.

"Molly, just listen to me on this, okay? No matter what happens out there, good or bad. You have still more than proved to me and your mom that your are more than tough enough for taking things on by yourself out there and I will always be completely proud of you because of that." He said, smirking a little at me.

I don't know what came over to me, but I just couldn't stop myself from leaning forward to give my dad a hug as I said, completely honestly and also completely relieved, but also trying to hold back from crying again at the same time, "Thanks dad."

I felt him return the hug slowly back at me before he kissed me on the forehead. "No problem, bruiser." He said back quietly.

_**Later that morning**_

I felt like I was still running off fumes right now after only getting about 3 hours of sleep, and not very good hours at that.

But, at least I was clean now and of course I also had to tell my mom what happened after she saw my patrol uniform covered in blood in the laundry basket. But… I knew that was coming and I just honestly didn't care anymore.

I got up and took a shower at 5 in the morning since there was no going back to sleep for me at all. Then I started calling and probably sounding like a maniac to the hospital receptionists at the places that I thought Zach might be at.

That was one of the main reasons if not the exact one why I couldn't sleep.

Ever since he got picked up last night and taken away by those paramedics, I just wanted to know. But, I guess he was still alive and in the ICU at this one hospital in Brooklyn, but it was closer to where the Riley's live.

I mean, sure, he's alive I guess, since they said he was in ICU instead of the morgue, but they didn't say anything else.

So, now I was sprinting through snow on the sidewalk and holding a coffee cup from a cafe on my way over to see what the hell was going on.

Finally I got to the hospital entrance and practically almost ran into the automatic door because it didn't open fast enough at the pace I was going. Eventually I was able to find out where the ICU was and took an elevator up to the 4th floor.

Since it was the holidays, the hospital was practically empty since almost everyone traveled out to the suburbs or out of state to be with their families… and here I am in a really creepy looking elevator with cheerful instrumental music playing over the speakers in it, and not helping whatsoever. If anything it made me want to jump up and rip out the speakers of the elevator's ceiling just to stop it.

I was pretty much on my final straw for everything right now and was probably _this_ close to rocking in a fetal position on the floor while ripping out my own hair because of the stress of everything right now, but I was not going to rest or back off until I find out what's going on.

I could not get off that elevator fast enough as I was speed walking, almost running, through the plain and bland colored halls and following the signs until I finally found the Intensive Care Unit.

I just stood in front of the double doors for a second before I finally got close enough for the motion sensor to detect me so the doors could open. I stepped into the unit and looked around the area, I was standing in the central room that had the doctor and nurses stations with 12 patient rooms encircling the area.

I kept glancing around and no one seemed to know nor care that I was just standing here. Not even the ICU secretary noticed me.

My eyes kept glancing around, trying to see if I could find where Zach could be, but then I saw this piece of paper stuck to the wall with names written and/or scratched off on it to tell what patient was in each room, and the crossed out names were probably people who either got moved to a different room or… I felt my brain twitch as I shook that out of my head.

Definitely rather not think about _that one_ right now, for the sake of my last shred of sanity.

Because for all I know Zach could have probably died and had his name crossed off on that stupid piece of paper before I got here since no one will tell me jack shit about how he's doing! I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself down.

I was scanning and I saw something that took an ounce of anxiety off when I looked at the clear name next to the room 8 slot:

_Zachary A. Riley._

Well, at least he's still alive according to the paper.

I immediately scanned my eyes around and finally found room 8, which was actually the reason why no one was paying attention to the fact that I walked in, Zach's room had the most activity in it at the moment.

Even though the wall looking into the room from here was glass, Zach's room had a curtain drawn that kept me from seeing anything.

My legs started walking painstakingly slow toward the room, my heart pounding against my chest slowly and my thoughts going in a million different directions as I approached the room.

There was a doctor and nurse talking to each other next to the door and I was about to walk in and see what was going on when the doctor put his arm in front of me. "Excuse me, miss. What are you doing?" He asks, his tone coming off very short.

"I need to go in." I say, not in the mood to have more people tell me what I can't do right now.

"Sorry miss, but due to the patient's current level of trauma, we're limiting the guest capacity of the room to direct family only." He explains, still trying to keep me out.

_Ugh, this crap again?!_

I could literally feel the blood building in every blood vessel in my brain to the point of almost explosion. Right as I was probably going to blurt out something to possibly get me kicked out, I heard, "Let her in, doc."

My eyes went wide for a split second and I swore time slowed down when I looked over the doctor's shoulder and saw the last person I expected.

I mean it, I thought a snowflake forming on the surface of the sun was more possible than who I saw standing behind the doctor in the room, Walt.

The doctor whipped his head around to look at Walt before saying, "Walter, I really must advise that for your brother's present condition that…" "Look doc, I'm 18 and this is my brother, so like you said earlier, I'm in charge of making decisions for him until my parents get here in an hour. But, I'm still in charge, so just do it." Walt interrupts, looking very determined, while I was just completely shocked that Walt, Zach's older brother, who I really don't like, actually was sticking up for me right now and making the doctor let me in.

It surprised me for a couple different reasons.

One, to me Walt has always been a total ass from how I've seen him act toward Zach. Then two, I'm surprised he was sticking up for me after I practically crushed his throat in death grip several hours ago.

But I didn't question it as the now perturbed middle aged doctor who just got told off by a high schooler got out of my way and I slowly made my way into the room.

There was a nurse on either side of the bed as I kept walking in until… I slowly walked closer until I was stopped by the foot of the bed as I finally saw Zach for the first time in almost 10 hours since they took him away.

I just felt everything lock up as my stomach clenched and my heart felt like it was working its way up my throat. I felt almost sick right now, but not a normal sick. Just feeling like I was completely out of it.

I knew without a doubt that it was Zach laying in front of me, but this also _wasn't_ Zach. He looked completely alien to me right now from the image I had in my head that I usually associate with him.

Zach was laying flat on the hospital bed with his back ever so slightly elevated.

He was currently covered from the waist down by a hospital gown to provide some _coverage_ since the nurses were connecting EKG electrodes to his upper body, letting me see his chest that was wrapped in sterile bandages and had blood soaking through in six different places that I remember _way too well_ from earlier.

That was making me think that he definitely had emergency surgery earlier if they already bandaged him up like this.

His skin had almost no color to it to show any sign of visible life in him. His whole body complexion was a stark, sickly white and a sheen of sweat covered every inch of his body that I could see. His short, pale blonde hair was completely messed up in a state of disarray on top of his head.

I gulped and my stomach felt like it was being crushed in a vice when I finally looked at his face.

He had tube going into his mouth down his throat that was connected to a machine that looked like it was coordinated to the rise and falls of his chest, probably to help him breathe if I were to guess.

His eyes were closed and judging by the way the nurses were moving his arms to put more IVs or cables hooked up to him, I'd say he's still unconscious.

I just kept looking at him until I heard Walt say behind me, confirming my current thoughts, "He's been out cold since I got here, but the no one will tell me anything until our folks get here."

Right as I was about to look back, a nurse came into the doorway and asked, "Walter, are you feeling woozy from the donation earlier?" "No, I'm fine." Walt replied, his tone sounding very even.

I didn't even notice when I walked in, but Walt had a cotton ball taped down over a spot on the inside of his left arm, clear indication that he donated blood.

Okay, I am seriously believing I just stepped into an alternate dimension in the last 24 hours.

My boyfriend is in critical condition from gunshot wounds, my dad was being really cool with me about royally screwing up a simple mission, and Walt is sticking up for me and donating some of his blood to Zach?

Well, today is officially the craziest and weirdest day of my life… and that's _seriously_ saying something coming from me.

**(Leo's POV)**

It was our usual Saturday.

Karai was getting Kaya ready, I was cleaning up after breakfast, and… I kept looking at my son. Usually around this time he's on the roof shooting, but… something wasn't right.

He was just sitting in his chair at the kitchen table and looked very dazed and zoned out. He looked like he was almost trying to look through the wall in a state of deep thought.

I tilted my head slightly at him as I said, "Kaito?... Kaito?"

He snapped his head over to look at me, practically whip lashing himself out of his realm of thought as he looked at me and said, "Oh, sorry, father… what were you saying?" "Nothing." I say, putting the dish towel down.

I walked over and sat at the table with him. I gave him a slightly concerned look as I asked, "Kaito, are you okay?" "Why?" He responded, sounding a little too quick, almost like he was hiding something.

"Kaito, if something's going on, just tell me." I say, trying to show him that I wanted to help if something was bothering him. He bit his bottom lip slightly before releasing it slowly, trying to relieve tension in himself somehow.

"Kaito?" I press.

Finally he glanced over at me, looking a little intense yet slightly hesitant before starting, "Okay…"

**Well, this chapter was a bit of filler mainly, although I hope I soothed some of you with the detail that Zach's not dead or anything. I mean, he's obviously not **_**great**_**. But, he's alive! There will be more details on that next chapter. I hope you guys also enjoyed the father/daughter talk between Raphael and Molly… and it looks like Kaito is about to have another serious discussion with his father as well. Anyway, thanks again for taking the time to read and reviews are always welcome! Have a lovely weekend everyone.**

**-Dexter1995**


	51. Stupefied

**Hello everyone! Lately people have been having questions about why I name the chapters the way that I do and all I will say is that there is a reason in some way shape or form why I name all of them the way that I do. Also, I just wanted to address this other question about April. Even though I am basing this series most off of the 2012 interpretation of the characters, in my story April is not a Human-alien hybrid. In my story April is just a normal human being. I hope that clears things up. Well, I won't hold you guys up anymore and I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

**(Kaito's POV)**

"I'm so sorry, father. I should have told you what's been going on a long time ago, but… I don't know. Everything just fell apart last night and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Zach got injured, Molly flew off the handle… I just don't know? I'm a failure." I say, still not believing how quickly everything went wrong last night.

I just told my father everything that's been happening and… I felt ashamed. I felt like I wanted to be punished, like I wanted to go out of my way to ask my parents to punish me. Molly, Zach, and I are a team… and I feel like everything about our team was shattered like vase against concrete after last night.

I should have known we weren't going to bust three of our most dangerous targets that easily and not even thinking they had back up. Last night was a setup from the start, but did I see that? No… and look where that got us.

I kept internally beating myself up until I felt a hand on my shoulder as I heard father say, "Kaito, you are not a failure and you're not the first leader to feel like this, trust me."

I gave him the most shocked expression I had at what he said.

"Leader? Father you know that we have no leader in our team. Also, what would make me qualified after this complete disaster? I don't deserve to be thought of like that." I say, still hating myself for what happened and not knowing why father said I was the leader.

"Kaito, let me tell you something. When I was 15 and I took up the leadership position in the team with my brothers, I quickly realized that leadership wasn't everything it was cracked up to be. It's not this valued and glorious thing like they show on _Space Heroes._ Being a leader is more than just the honor of actually leading and giving direction to your team, it's a burden that I've had my whole life, even before me and my brothers were vigilantes. As kids, when my brothers would get completely out of control because Splinter wasn't around, I was the one that took up the responsibility of making everyone get along. Sure being leader has it's perks and moments of glory, but it's a position of pressure and stress that constantly tests you and tries to crack you under it." Father explains, trying to make me see some point that I still wasn't getting.

"But, again, father… I'm not a leader. I've never been a leader. You're a leader. I'm not. After this, I don't think it's in me to be one. I feel like I'm not even able to handle myself at this point much less be completely responsible over a team." I say, hanging my head as the guilt and shame continued to consume me.

I felt father's hand squeeze my shoulder to get my attention as he started, "Look Kaito, what I'm really trying to tell you is that being a leader has more than one meaning. It's not something that's purely given or obtained or any one thing. I remember when I was in a similar position as you when I was around your age. I made an extremely stupid decision and jumped into a fight that ended in your Uncle Don getting seriously hurt… and I hated myself and thought I wasn't good enough anymore to call myself a leader… and I was close to losing hope in my ability as a leader, and trust me I was close… until your grandfather talked some sense into me later on. Basically he told me that leadership is an ever changing responsibility that you need to be prepared for and learn from if you fail. This was the first real failure you all had to face on your own. But, doing nothing and not learning from it is your real enemy."

"Yes, but why do you keep calling me a leader? I'm not!" I say, still frustrated and feeling like he wasn't listening to me.

But then I felt his other hand grab onto my other shoulder as he said, "Kaito, ever since I've known you, I could sense so much about you and what you were like, even back then. You're strong, you're loyal, you're determined, and you would do anything in your power to maintain both you and your Clan's honor. You're a lot like both myself and your mother in that way. Also, I know I'm not out there with you and Molly a lot anymore, but I can sense that you are a leader in your team without even knowing you are. When I look at you, Molly, and Zach running your classes; I see something that you have completely become oblivious to. You are always the one giving direction, the one Molly or Zach look to when they have a problem… you are more of a leader than you know. And I understand the pressure that comes with everyone turning to you for a plan when they have no idea what to do, even if you also have no idea what to do. Trust me, I get it. But, the real question is, as a leader, what are you going to do with the situation now?"

I just kept looking at father, my face blank with confusion as I processed everything he said.

**(Molly's POV)**

I was sitting in the chair next to Walt, since there were no other chairs we could get to since the nurses working on Zach were all over the place.

I really didn't know why I was still here. Zach has no idea I'm even here and right now. That and I'm now just stuck in awkward silence between me and Walt. Other than the nurses making side comments about what they were doing at the moment and the ominous beeping of Zach's heart monitor and whatever that machine is that I can only assume is helping him breathe, it was pretty much painful and awkward silence.

Then again, what else are we supposed to say right now?

No one will tell us anything until Mr. and Mrs. Riley get here and… "Where is he?!" I glanced over to where the familiar male voice was coming from outside the room.

"Where's my son?!" I heard the voice call out again, sounding even more panicked, it had to be Mr. Riley_. _Before I could even say anything Mr. and Mrs. Riley were in the doorway leading into the room, both of them looking completely out of their minds.

They didn't even look in Walt and I's direction as they immediately got a glimpse of Zach's _current condition_, both of their expressions dropping.

I didn't notice before, but Mrs. Riley looked like she'd already been crying, not that I can blame her or judge her, I did the exact same thing… that and Zach's her son. I'm sure my parents would go insane if I was in Zach's position, but I wish it was me at this point.

Actually, I wish I was the one unconscious and having no idea what's going on around me instead of having a constant series of emotional train wrecks attacking my brain and feeling sick to my stomach that there's absolutely nothing I can do to help him.

As much as it pains me beyond my limits to admit it, I felt helpless… almost stranded.

Mrs. Riley's hand flew over her mouth as both her and Mr. Riley looked at Zach in the same state of shock that I was in when I saw him 45 minutes ago.

"My baby... I can't believe this happened to him. What's going on?!" Zach's mom exasperated, looking completely out of her mind seeing the condition Zach was in.

She tried to step closer to him, but a nurse held out a hand to keep her from getting closer and explained, "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to stay away for a little bit longer until we're finished with stabilizing the patient, okay?"

"But, I'm his mother. What's going on?" Mrs. Riley said, still looking on the verge of bursting into tears and hysterics.

"The doctor will tell you when he gets here." The other nurse explains offhandedly as they continued working on Zach.

Mrs. Riley hesitantly backed away and as much as I felt fed up and wanted to just stand up and go off on the nurse to just let Mrs. Riley get as close as she damn well wants because that's her son lying there… I just had to sit there and bite my tongue.

But, finally Mrs. Riley looked over to see Walt and I sitting at the opposite end of the room as Mr. Riley was still locked up where he was standing, still in shock.

She came right over and hugged Walt almost immediately and I just sat there looking, not knowing what else to do.

But, surprisingly then she looked over to me and my eyes went wide when she stopped hugging Walt and then gave me a hug too. Sure Mrs. Riley usually hugs me when she sees me, because that's just how she is. Before I could return the hug though, she backed away from me slightly and my eyes went wide for a second when her hands flew to the sides of my face to cradle my head and she was giving me the most beyond happy yet saddest smile I have probably ever seen in my life.

"Molly, Walt told us everything about Zach walking home with you and your cousin when you were randomly attacked? Are you okay? Are you hurt too?" She asks, looking completely concerned about me.

"No, Mrs. Riley, I'm okay and…" "Yeah, she came over and told me so I could call you and dad." Walt says interrupting my explanation, but also sounding like he was backing me up.

I tried to hold back my shock that Walt was still actually being… nice?

Whatever? At least he didn't rat out Zach for patrolling and used the same BS cover story that we've all been using to cover up what _actually_ happened.

So once Mrs. Riley looked back at me, I just nodded in agreement since I felt like I couldn't speak whatsoever anymore.

That sad smile came back on her face at me as she brushed one of her thumbs in a comforting way over my cheek and said, sounding almost on the verge of tears again, "It's just so nice to see you here, sweetie."

Then she just pulled me in for another hug and I slowly returned it, not knowing what else to do.

I still have no idea why, but Zach's parents have always really liked me.

Even though I don't think I've done anything more than smiling, saying hi, and being polite like any normal, decent human being was raised to do when they're at someone's house.

But, I guess the fact that Walt's _crappy behavior_ in the past never scared me off or made me think less of them made them really like me. Which I don't know why they'd think that though? Just because their oldest son acts like a complete ass doesn't mean I'd think less of them.

Walt and Zach's parents are actually very nice, normal, welcoming, and decent people.

Mrs. Riley kept hugging me until some guy who looked like he was somewhere in his sixties in dark blue scrubs walked in with a hair net on his head and holding a large yellow envelope in hand, dismissing the nurses from the room.

He looked to Mr. Riley first, since he was the one closest to the door, and held out his hand as he said, "Hello sir, I'm Dr. Johanson, I'm an ER trauma surgeon here and Zachary was my patient earlier today. Are you Zachary's guardian?"

Mr. Riley eventually collected himself after looking like he was completely shattered from shock and trying to pick up his own pieces as he shook the doctor's hand and replied, sounding a little strained to keep his voice even, "Yes, I'm his father, John Riley. What's going on? Just tell me, is he…" "Just calm down, Mr. Riley. Just have a seat and I'll explain everything." Dr. Johanson explains, sounding reassuring.

Eventually he was able to get Mr. and Mrs. Riley to sit down and introduced himself to the rest of us.

But, he looked surprised when he asked what my connection to Zach was and I said that I was his girlfriend. But then again, it's not like I said that and Zach and I were adults.

I mean, come on, I'm still 16 and Zach literally just turned 17 last week, so what adult would take a teenage couple seriously, right? But, I got it, and I really didn't care what he was thinking right now.

I just wanted to finally know what the hell was going on.

Finally he looked to all of us and clapped his hands together like a freaking coach addressing a football team, before saying, "Okay, Zachary arrived here several hours ago and immediately saw me and my operating team upon arrival for emergency body trunk surgery. In simple terms it means I was doing surgery on his chest and… well, in my 30 years as a surgeon, and I can tell you that I have seen _quite a few_ cases such as your son's that didn't _end well_, but Zachary's was something that I can safely say that I have never seen in all my years of performing chest trauma surgeries."

"Why? What was wrong? Was it worse?" Mrs. Riley said, still looking entirely on edge as she was clutching Mr. Riley's hand to ground herself almost.

"No, no… there was nothing wrong in your son's situation. Actually… here just let me show you." He said, pulling out what looked like a thin sheet of plastic out of the large envelope he was holding and placed it on this light board on the wall, making me realize it was an x-ray film.

"This is Zachary's pre-limb chest x-ray before surgery, so as you can see, the six white circular objects are the firearm projectiles, or bullets to use layman's terms, that entered his chest. Usually in my past cases that I've faced with patients whose gunshot wounds were in the same centralized area around the sternum like Zachary's usually include heart trauma and is usually a hint to show the patient has little to no likelihood of survival. But just look at your son's wounds here. This white mass in the center that you see here is Zachary's heart… and every one of those 6 shots, by some miracle, missed the heart entirely. Almost outlining the heart perfectly and every shot missing the heart by a fraction of a centimeter. That was the good news and the surgery went amazingly well, but… here's the bad news. Your son lost an incredible amount of blood that nearly killed him and the shots did puncture through the superior lobes of both his lungs, causing his lungs to fill up with blood and make him almost go into total respiratory failure. Which is why I advised that Zachary be put on an endotracheal tube ventilator system to assist with his breathing and help his lungs heal faster, but he should be off this system in a week and put on normal oxygen. Luckily though, as you can see now, we got your son into a stable condition to make a full recovery." He explains, but it only earned him a confused look from me.

"So, what's the problem then?" I decide to get out, still not understanding since all of that news sounded like great news to me that Zach was going to be more than okay eventually.

The doctor rubbed the back of his neck nervously, pursing his lips and looking hesitant before explaining, "Well, here's the thing that all of you need to understand. Zachary's body suffered an unimaginable amount of trauma and shock to the point of almost… here, I'll put it this way. The human body in a situation like this is like a computer when it encounters a virus. And what does a computer do when it needs to be fixed or recover? It shuts down and resets itself, right?"

I felt like almost strangling him right now into just telling us what the hell was wrong?!

Well, that and he's comparing Zach's situation to a freaking computer like he's explaining this to a bunch of children, which I didn't appreciate whatsoever right now. But, even though it was harder than you can believe for me, I bit my tongue and kept listening, "So, Zachary is an unconscious state at the moment while his body recovers in these early stages."

"Are you trying to say… he's in a coma?" Mr. Riley questions, and me just not believing the doctor didn't just say Zach's in a coma instead of doing that long stupid explanation.

I mean come on?! Any idiot knows what a freaking coma is?!

The doctor looked taken aback before nodding and recomposing himself before responding, "Yes, to put it in simple black and white terms, Zachary is in a comatose state."

"Okay, he's… in a coma, but when is he going to _come out of it_?" Mrs. Riley asks, still looking pretty shaken up by everything and just wanting to know what we all did.

When was Zach going to wake up?

The doctor clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and shrugged before answering, "Well, a coma's a tricky thing to put time constraints on since everyone's situation that got themselves into a coma is different. He could be awake as early as tomorrow or as late as… well, I don't know… The only thing you need to look to now is let him rebuild his health, which shouldn't be too hard for a young and healthy individual like your son. Well, I have to go back downstairs and finish my scheduled surgeries for today. Just call my office if you folks need anything."

Zach's parents thanked him before he left, but I wasn't even paying attention anymore as my eyes kept looking back and forth between the x-ray and Zach, followed by my stomach twisting tighter and tighter until I felt like I was almost going to be sick.

Again, I just feel… powerless. But, what can I do?

There's nothing I can do now.

_**A little later that day**_

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

After another awkward encounter with Kaito's mom staring daggers into me, for reasons I still don't know, when I asked her where I could find Kaito, I finally was able find him in his usual side of the dojo, but there was a problem… I couldn't see him anywhere.

But then I saw the supply closet door opened and the light on and looked in to see him slowly reorganizing one of the shelves. Sure I could have just messaged him somehow to ask how he was doing after last night, but I just really wanted to see how he was really doing in person.

I slowly approached him and I hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder and I was shocked to see him whip his whole body around to face me, looking at me genuinely surprised.

_Wow, he must have really been spaced out. _

But, he gave me a forced smile, even though I could see the stress practically oozing out of every outer-surface of his body.

"Hey, what's going on? I didn't know you were coming." He said, putting his hands on my waist as my hands followed suit and went to his shoulders like usual.

This actually felt so nice right now, especially after the day we both had.

I didn't have time to respond since he leaned in and kissed me before I had the chance. It was short though, but it still felt nice.

Once we were back to looking at each other, I said, "I just wanted to see you and see how you were holding up… and don't lie either." I was trying to sound playful to try and lighten up the situation, and it made us both crack a small smile at each other, but nothing more.

But after everything that's happened in the past 12 hours, can you blame us?

Kaito just shrugged at me before he responded, "I'm doing as well as I can, I guess. It's been a long day. Have you heard anything about Zach? How's he doing?"

I bit my lip for a second to collect myself before I replied, "Well, according to what Zach's mom told my mom, Zach's alive but he's not doing too well right now… I'm kind of surprised Molly didn't tell you. Have you heard anything from her? How's she doing?" Kaito just sighed, still looking incredibly tense, as he shrugged at me again and replied, "Honestly, I don't know. I haven't heard anything from her all day."

Seriously… this is probably the worst day ever. I'm even stressed about it and I was barely a part of the situation, but it's just been non-stop worrying for me all day today.

I kept thinking about what to say, just to say anything to possibly lighten things up a little.

Then I remembered a conversation I had with my mom a couple days ago when she gave me an idea that I originally shot down out of possible embarrassment, but… then again at this point, why not?

"Hey Kaito, are you doing anything tomorrow?" He quirked up an eyebrow at me and tilted his head before saying, "Other than watching my sister for a little bit in the morning, nothing really. Why?"

"Well, my mom asked a couple days ago if you wanted to come over for dinner since my brother Jake finally came home from college today. But, before you say anything, both of my brothers together are an embarrassment waiting to happen, mainly for us." I offer, trying to be upfront with Kaito about how Jake and Bret can be together and embarrass me beyond my limits, which is the main reason why I try not to bring friends over from school when they're both at home.

But, to my surprise at this moment, I saw a ghost of that familiar sly yet confident smirk on his face as he replied, "I think can handle it and I am definitely looking forward to it."

I smirked at him saying that last line, remembering him saying that to me all the time after hanging out, or more recently on dates, with me.

But hey, I guess I owe him an embarrassing dinner with my family since I had one with his that one time. Sure I'm already dreading everything my brothers will probably have lined up since Kaito is coming over and then add him being my boyfriend on top of that… yeah, it's freaking me out.

But, guess it's time to get even, right?

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I also understand if some of you will need to look up some of the 'medical jargon' that I used in Zach's health status portion. But, I just wanted to use my medical knowledge that I've learned from school to describe Zach's exact condition as accurately as I possibly could. Also, just keep in mind that this story takes place almost 18 years into the future, so I'd like to think that medicine will continue to improve and evolve by that time. And next chapter you can look forward to finally getting a taste of Caitlyn's life growing up in her family now that both her brothers are going to be present, and you all will finally get to meet her oldest brother Jake. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated. Have a wonderful day everyone!**

**-Dexter1995 **


	52. Perforce

**I'll try to keep this as short as possible and just thank you guys again so much for everything on last chapter. This chapter begins the morning after the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**(Molly's POV)**

I was just sitting at my usual table at the coffee shop sipping my coffee and trying to read my book among the smooth jazz music playing quietly over the speakers, because what else was there to do?

I kept trying to read, practically straining myself to focus.

I don't know what's going on with me?

I used to do this all the time when I came to the cafe on my own in the past. I used to just like to come over here to read with my cup of coffee in peace, mainly to get away from Jimmy when he started to really irritate me and I had to go somewhere else.

My eyes kept trying to focus on the words and tried to zero in my focus to read.

But the words just kept on blurring in and out of each other in front of me and I almost felt dizzy and even nauseous, almost feeling like I was about to throw up as I slapped the book down quickly onto the table.

I scrunched my eyes shut as I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. I rested my right hand on my forehead and slowly started to massage my forehead with my fingertips, trying to relieve this _tension_ that feels like it's ripping me apart on the inside… and failing miserably.

I slept horribly… again.

Even though I drifted in and out of sleep to get a couple hours sleep these past two nights, they've been the absolute crappiest hours of sleep in my entire life.

"Miss, are you okay?"

I snapped my head up to see that the barista from behind the counter was talking to me from where he was. I guess I attracted the attention of everyone in the shop when I slammed my book down on the metal cafe table.

"I'm fine." I say quickly, trying to sound even, even though my voice sounded like I was this close to exploding into anger… or tears… or both.

He seemed to buy it as he just went back to cleaning off the counter with a soapy rag and I just slumped back into my chair and put a hand over my face as I let out a futile sigh.

_ I thought this would help me. _

When I woke up, I thought that maybe I just needed to get out and do something else to get this whole _thing_ out of my mind… but it didn't.

My head sprang up when I heard the bell above the front door go off, signalling someone coming into the coffee shop, almost as if I was expecting something that I've gotten used to, but it was just some random guy in a brown trench coat walking toward the bar to order.

I bit the inside of my bottom lip when I suddenly was brought back to the new reality.

I abruptly grabbed my coffee and my book as I stormed out of the shop and started involuntarily letting my legs take me to the hospital.

There was no point staying there anymore. It's not like I'm not waiting for anyone, not now anyway.

Since the only person that has ever met me there that I wanted to see is hooked up to and being kept alive on tubes and wires.

I thought going there would help me, just so I'm not sitting in… _that place _to just sit there and look at him. But, as much as I hate just sitting there and looking at Zach while a machine pumps air in and out of his lungs and his chest with holes punctured into it like a cheese grater, I can't stop thinking about.

It still haunted me from the first time I saw him yesterday.

Thanks to Zach's parents, after they heard about how the ICU doctor tried to keep me out of Zach's room yesterday, they made it clear to the hospital staff that I could come visit him whenever I wanted to, which was honestly really nice of them.

I literally spent my entire day yesterday just sitting there with him next to his bed... looking at him.

But what else was I able to do? He's in a coma, so looking at him is about it.

But, toward the end of my _visit_ with Zach, I saw something that burned a hole into my memory and hasn't left my brain since.

I was sitting in a chair next to Zach's bed and watching him, like I was doing that whole day, until a nurse came in and I was wondering what she was doing until I saw her redressing his bandages and cutting away the old blood-soaked ones that covered the bullet wounds on his chest.

I wanted to look away deep down, but I just kept watching as the bandages were cut away and then I saw it. I saw those same 6 holes in his chest clear as day, scabbing over from almost 24 hours worth of healing and immediately filling the room with that horrifyingly familiar metallic scent of his blood that I remembered all too well from the night before to the point that I felt like I could taste it in my mouth as I breathed, and I could still taste it even when I held my breathe to try and avoid it.

But, as much as I felt pained and tormented beyond my limits, I still couldn't look away as I watched the nurse redress his wounds with new bandages while he just lay there unresponsive as the nurse moved him around to do her task.

It made me sick… it still makes me sick.

Not for some stupid reason someone else might use, like _it was gross or disgusting_.

It made me painfully sick to my stomach just seeing him like that. Just seeing what he's like now. Just laying on a hospital bed, on a breathing machine with a tube down his throat, and unable to do anything for himself.

But, as much as I hate seeing him like that and wish I was able to avoid it or ignore it, it's like I feel worse staying away from him, even though there's not a DAMN thing I can do to help but just sit there and watch him.

I hate it!

Dammit, I just hate it!

_**Later that day**_

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

I was trying to peel myself away, since I caught a break that my brothers were distracted watching a football game on TV, and pretty much thanking everything in the known universe right now because of it.

I just stood at the window and watched for Kaito.

I wanted to be able to let him in as quietly and quickly as I can to avoid instant embarrassment, since I kind of want to introduce my brothers to Kaito as _gently_ as possible.

Even though I had doubts about tonight, I knew tonight was needed.

All I've been doing since I found out Zach got shot and put into the hospital is worry, and I know just sitting around losing my mind is not going to help him, me, or anyone else.

I just want to have a night to give myself a break and just have a nice time having dinner, or as nice of a time I possibly can with my brothers here, with my boyfriend.

I kept rotating between making sure my brothers were still occupied and looking out the front stoop window to look for Kaito. I tried to suppress my leg from nervously shaking as I waited in the entry way, until I finally saw Kaito parking his dad's motorcycle on the street in front of the house.

I smiled a little as I saw him dismount and take off his helmet, but I tilted my head and quirked up an eyebrow when he opened this small compartment on the back of the bike. When he turned around I was surprised to see him holding a small vase of lotus blossoms, but I tried to ignore it as I opened the front door as quietly as possible.

I stuck my head out and looked right at Kaito as I held a finger up to my lips to signal him to be quiet before waving him inside. Kaito gave me an intrigued look, but did what I was instructing him to do and quickly yet silently slipped inside.

He looked at me and smirked and I couldn't help but smile right back at him.

"What's the need for being so _hush-hush_?" He immediately asks in his usual slightly sly tone, but still keeping his tone of voice quiet, thankfully. "You'll understand later, trust me. Also, what's with the _assortment_? You really didn't have to." I say, wondering why he brought a small bouquet of lotus blossoms in a glass vase.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but most of these are for your parents. These are actually from my father to give to your parents as a thank you, except this one." He replies back smoothly with his usual crooked smile as he took out this single pink lotus blossom among the white ones that looked a lot like the one on that corsage he gave me at homecoming.

"You know, you and your dad really didn't have to." I say, confused as to why he felt the need to buy flowers to give to my parents, especially since my parents already liked him.

For whatever reason, I was actually surprised by my dad's reaction to Kaito after I came home from our first actual date together.

Sure my dad isn't one of those _crazy, overprotective_ kind of fathers, but he's just always been very indifferent to the guys I went out with… until Kaito.

I came home that night and after he asked if I had fun and I said yes, he made a specific comment that I still remember word for word. He said, "_Not so sure how I feel about the motorcycle, but I like him. He seems like a good kid."_

My dad never gave a genuine compliment to any guy I've dated ever. But, hey, I'll totally take it.

Kaito just smirked at me still as he responded, "A gift never hurts." "Maybe I should do that with your mother a little more often when I come see you then, just to try and do something to make her like me." I say back, trying to make a joke out of something that I still don't completely understand.

I'm always nothing but nice to Kaito's mom, I always thank her when I ask her about something, I'm always extremely polite… so the reason why she looks at me like a rattle snake stalking its prey is something I still don't get.

Kaito just put the vase on the corner table near the door before put his hands on my waist as he pulled me closer, holding that crooked smile, as he said, "Look enough about that, now just kiss me while we have the opportunity."

I did a quick glance over my shoulder to make sure we were still alone, before smirking right back at him as I started leaning in and simultaneously threw my arms around his neck as we started kissing.

It actually felt really good to be like this since I could tell Kaito definitely was in the same frame of mind as me right now to just temporarily forget about everything that's happened and just have a nice night.

Even though we did kiss once for a little bit in the supply closet yesterday, it felt _so_ good to finally just go back to how we usually are together and I was just using this opportunity to take it all in.

The way our lips moved together, smoothing my fingertips over the extremely short hair on the back of his head, the way his hands moved up and down my sides.

We kept going on with the situation until… "Hey whoa Caitlyn, you and _Touchy Mcfeely_ over here seem to be getting pretty _handsy_."

I immediately cringed as Kaito and I immediately stopped and I looked over to see that familiar figure in jeans, a red baseball cap backwards on his head with his slightly long jet black hair sticking out from under it, a red t-shirt with the Greek letters from his college fraternity on it, and that teasing grin on his face that caused me to immediately give him a look.

It was none other than my oldest brother, Jake.

"Jake, are you ser…" But before I could tell off my _awesome _brother for butting in on a private moment, that and embarrassing me in front of Kaito mainly, another familiar figure stepped in that made my skin crawl, Bret.

He leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed in his jeans and dark blue t-shirt with a white stripe going across his chest. He gave me a sly look as he ran a hand over his jet black hair that he recently got cut back into his usual military looking buzz fade.

"Oh trust me Jake, they've been a lot more _handsy_ before outside the front door. Right _Cat_?" Bret teased, giving me a knowing smirk as he said my nickname, before he nudged Jake with an elbow playfully before they started choking back laughs.

Okay, I'm totally okay with dad calling me Cat, because he's always done that and he only calls me that at home when it's just us. But it just really grates on me when my brothers use it on me in front of other people on purpose, mainly my friends.

Even though I felt like cringing and turning myself inside out about this happening in front of Kaito, I was staring them down with a warning glare.

Hey, anyone with older siblings, especially brothers, knows this _golden rule_. You need to learn fast as a younger sibling not to just let them step all over you. I learned that really early on in life and even though my brothers look a lot stronger than me just looking at them, I can still kick their butts when I have to stand up for myself, and right now I kind of feel like it.

But, it will have to wait until Kaito leaves at least.

Then Jake walked up to me and slapped me on the back between my shoulder blades playfully before saying, "Aw, c'mon _Cat_, you know we're just playin', right?"

I was about to open my mouth again, but then Bret came up behind me with his hands clamped on my shoulders, and I could sense that teasing grin on his face, as he said over my shoulder, "Well… aren't you going to introduce us, sis?"

I was scrunching my eyes shut, along with my whole face cringing in embarrassment, still too ashamed and embarrassed by my brothers' behavior to look at Kaito… and it hasn't even been 5 minutes.

_Well, tonight's just going to be fan-freaking-tastic._

"Jake, Bret… this is Kaito. Kaito, these are my brothers." I say, doing an extremely quick introduction, and still beyond embarrassed. I managed to look up, but I was shocked to see Kaito was still keeping his usual calm and cool demeanor as he responded simply, "Hey, nice finally meeting you guys. Caitlyn's told me about you."

Then Bret and Jake were both immediately off me as they immediately walked up to Kaito with mischievous expressions on their faces, and I immediately felt like I just wanted a meteor to hurtle down from space and hit me to turn me into a pile of ashes on the ground because of the complete and total embarrassment I felt right now… and that all this just happened in front of Kaito.

And from what I was seeing right now… it was probably going to get worse.

"So, you're the _lucky one_ that gets to date my sister, huh?" Jake asks, looking complete sly as he crossed his arms. But, Bret didn't give Kaito any time to respond as he interjected, "Of course he is, trust me I've seen them pretty _up close and personal _together outside a couple times before, Jake. If you know what I'm sayin'?"

I knit my eyebrows together as they both snickered and choked back laughs to themselves.

It was making my face burn in embarrassment and anger as I grit my teeth, especially now that he just admitted to watching Kaito and I make out a little multiple times together on the front stoop like a total perv.

"Bret, I…" But then Bret completely cut me off and ignored me as he continued, " Also, that's a nice jacket man, where'd you get it?" "I got it for my birthday from my parents." Kaito says, surprisingly even, despite my brothers being completely in his personal space and obviously trying to make him uncomfortable, which is just what they always do.

"Yeah, cool. So, what's it like dating my sister? She's pretty great, right?" Jake asks, still sounding sly, like he's leading up to something that I have no idea what, and that seriously scares me.

But Kaito just looked at me with a slight smile as he blindly answered Jake, "I couldn't agree more." I couldn't stop myself from smiling a little for a split second, feeling a little flattered, until I remembered how embarrassed I was right now.

"I bet you do. And just so you know, we like to look out for her… if you catch my drift?" Bret says, answering Jake's question for him, chuckling deviously and cracked his knuckles in front of Kaito, clearly to try to intimidate him, but not doing a good job since Kaito was just smirking.

I was literally this close to just walking over and letting both of them have it until Kaito, whose composure has barely faltered this whole time, looked over at Bret with a slight smile and smoothly responded, "I get that, I like to look out for my sister too."

"Whoa, wait, you've got a sister?!" Jake says, looking immediately enthusiastic and completely eager, as he shoved Bret out of his way, only for Bret yell at him a little for pushing him.

"Shut it Bret, you've already got a girl." Jake says, trying to justify why he practically pushed Bret to the ground.

_Although why Andrea has been dating my brother for the past 2 years is still beyond anything I can think of, honestly?_

Also, from the way Jake was acting, I could tell what he was trying to get a little _buddy-buddy_ with Kaito right now to find out more about Kaito's sister, most likely to hook up with her in whatever fantasy that was in his mind at the moment, but the circumstances of this were making me bite my lip from laughing considering Kaito's sister is barely 2 years old, not that Jake knows that.

But, considering Jake and Bret are completely embarrassing me right now, I was totally waiting for it.

Besides, I could totally tell what was going through Jake's mind right now.

Basically, he was definitely thinking Kaito probably had a 20 something year old sister and that she was probably hot, considering that Kaito _definitely_ fits that description, and he was totally keeping his hopes up right now.

"So, tell me, what's your sister like and is she _available_?" Jake asks, really getting to the point.

Kaito just looked at my brother with a crooked smile as he answered very vaguely, looking like he wanted to have fun with it, "Sorry to tell you, but I don't think she'd be interested."

Jake quirked up an eyebrow, almost looking offended, as he replied, "Why not?"

"Because Kaito's sister is like not even 2 years old yet, Jake." I decide to point out, and Bret was immediately in a fit of hysterical laughter.

Kaito let his composure slip for a second as I saw him let out a laugh, and I did pretty much the exact same thing, glad the _teasing fire_ was off me. Well, that and the way Jake just made a total idiot of himself is just too funny to resist laughing.

Jake was just standing there, his eyes wide like a deer in the headlights, as Bret put a hand on Jake's shoulder and teased, "Wow Jake, I didn't think you were into infants." But that just caused Jake's face to turn red a little before he shoved Bret away and looked back to Kaito.

"Hey man, you never said she was that old?!" Jake said, not liking the fact that all the teasing was now directed at him. Kaito just smirked and shrugged as he responded, sounding very matter of factly, "You never asked."

_Ah, I love Karma... so much_.

"Hey! Will you two knuckleheads stop goofing around and go help your mom or something?!" My dad directs, as he walked in and grabbed Bret and Jake by the backs of their shirts and pretty much tossed them in the direction of the kitchen.

My dad then looked at Kaito and gave him a slight smile before they shook hands.

"Hey, sorry if my boys were bothering you." My dad says, sounding apologetic to Kaito and thinking that Bret and Jake made him uncomfortable. "Oh no, it's fine Mr. Spencer, thanks for having me." Kaito responds respectfully.

"Don't mention it, just come in and sit. Hey Shelly, he's here!" My dad calls back.

It was not even 5 seconds before my mom was immediately in the doorway that led to our kitchen and dining room and her smile looked like it was going to split her face in half.

"Kaito, it is so good to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Spencer… wait hold on." Kaito replies before he darted back off and came back with the vase. "These are from me and my parents as a thank you for inviting me over." He says, holding out the flowers to my mom, who was almost frozen in shock, considering no one ever does stuff like this but Kaito and his family.

After all the concept of getting flowers from someone was kind of sadly new to me when I met Kaito. I seriously feel like I really owe him something after just getting me flowers alone.

But, my mom eventually smiled as she accepted the vase and said, still sounding completely taken aback, "Thank you, Kaito, but you really didn't have to. I'm just sorry your parents couldn't come over with you."

That was another proposed idea, after I told my mom that Kaito wanted to come over.

"Well, it's a bit too hard for all of us to go other places with my younger sister because of her age, so my parents stayed home with her. Kaya does better when she's at home." Kaito explains.

My mom looked like he was about to speak until I heard Bret shout from the kitchen, "Yeah, and apparently Jake's hot for a 2 year old!" But then I heard a loud smack as Jake respond with a defensive, "Shut up, Bret!"

Yeah, Jake still feels stupid for mistakenly thinking that Kaito's sister was _a lot_ older than she actually is, considering Kaya's barely a toddler.

My parents both cringed a little, which I understood, since my brothers seem to be incapable of not being obnoxious with guests over. It's almost like sharing the house with a bunch of deranged wild animals… but yet, I somehow still love them.

* * *

We finally set everything down for dinner, and it was our usual Sunday steak dinner with baked potatoes and a vegetable.

My parents told Kaito, my brothers, and I to sit as they got the plates. My mom put Kaito's plate down in front of him and I saw Kaito immediately put his hands together and bow his head as he said, "Itadakimasu."

He put his hands down and lifted his head to look up to grab his silverware, until he noticed that my whole family, with the exception of me, went completely silent and just stared at him.

But, it didn't surprise me that I was the only one that knew exactly what Kaito was doing, while my family just looked at him confused, almost like he exploded at the table into dust.

I immediately hung my head and I was about to apologize to Kaito for my family looking at him like a freak, until Kaito beat me too it.

He immediately looked to my mom and sounded very polite as he explained, "Oh sorry Mrs. Spencer, this is just what my parents taught me to do before a meal. When I was a kid back in Japan, my mother was always very to the point about using manners at the table. It's actually a very common gesture in Japanese meal etiquette to always show a sign of respect as you receive your food to start the meal. So, when I say 'Itadakimasu', its basically just a phrase to say 'I appreciate the food that I'm receiving'."

My mom was back to her _taken by surprise_ expression, before she eventually smiled at Kaito and said, "Well, thank you, Kaito. That's very nice of you."

I heard Bret scoff from across the table as he leaned over to Jake and said, trying to be quiet, "Ha, kiss ass."

It made Jake laugh for a split second until my mom gave Bret a look and smacked him on the back of the head before scolding, "Breton Joshua Spencer, I heard that. Also, it wouldn't kill you to thank me and your dad for dinner either sometimes."

Bret immediately shut his mouth since mom pulled the _full name card_ on him. Jake was smirking at Bret, but then my mom looked to him and Jake froze up.

My mom gave him a beyond stern look and practically warned, "Don't think that I'm not talking to you either, Jacob Lee."

Hey, my mom may be a former debutante, pageant queen, but I will give my mom the credit that she still hasn't lost her touch to know just what to say in any situation she's in.

Kaito and I just glanced at each other and shared a small smile and shrug between us before we just started eating.

Honestly… it could've gone worse.

**I am not going to lie when I say Caitlyn's POV in this chapter was so fun to write. Haha. I was just pulling every teasing situation I could think of. As a girl with an older brother and mainly male cousins, it was pretty easy to put myself in Cailtyn's head and I hope it was something a lot of you can relate to if you ever brought someone home to meet your family. And I hope it made you guys laugh or smile after Molly's reflection in the first part of the chapter. Anyway, thank you guys again so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and reviews are always welcome.**

**Stay Classy!**

**Dexter1995**


	53. Hiatus

**Just thanks again for everything on the last chapter guys. I was just so happy to hear how much you all enjoyed finally meeting Caitlyn's older brothers and it really made my day so much hearing about how it made you laugh and smile. It just really warms my heart to hear that. :) Well, on with the story! This chapter starts the day after last chapter. Enjoy! **

**({No POV})**

It was the middle of the night and in the midst of what looked like a sleepy night time street in the surrounding Brooklyn neighborhoods in New York, until rapid steps were heard in the distance until a man in a ski mask rounded a corner onto another street with a burlap sack in hand as he looked like he was running for his life.

He kept looking behind him to see if anyone was onto him and looked like he had a glimmer of hope once he saw an alley up ahead and immediately ducked into it. He stood at the end of the alley, leaning forward slightly with his hands on his knees as he was catching his breath, looking almost beyond terrified and relieved at the same time. He kept looking and listening to make sure he was home free from whatever was chasing him.

He was about to look at his score in the burlap sack, until he immediately saw a shadowy figure that was the cause of his fear barreling towards him, Molly.

He looked at her wide eyed in shock and slight fear as he immediately threw the bag at her as he put his hands in the air and yelled, "Look, just take it! I …" He had no time to finish as Molly's first strike made a completely on target and forceful punch on the left side of his head.

He lost his balance and Molly wasted no time as she immediately and aggressively tackled him to the ground, her eyes on fire with mania as she kept repeatedly taking calculated and aggressive punches at the thief, making what was visible about his face behind the mask look like a war zone.

His eyes were swelling and close to showing immediate bruising and his bottom lip split and was gushing blood and he was practically begging Molly to stop and trying to give himself up, but Molly was beyond listening as she just kept up her vicious assault until the thief became unconscious.

But that didn't even stop her.

She looked almost lost in a blind craze of rage as she kept punching the unconscious criminal for no apparent reason at that point.

Kaito finally caught up and saw what Molly was doing and the state the thief was in as his eyes went wide before an extremely strict look set in on his face.

"STOP!" Kaito practically commanded as he ran up to Molly, who still seemed oblivious to everything as she continued to pretty much beat up the unconscious criminal to a pulp.

"MOLLY, STOP!" Kaito yelled ripped Molly away from the criminal and practically had to restrain her. She kept thrashing wildly around in Kaito's grasp, trying to break free. Her eyes still narrowed on the criminal as she kept grunting in anger as she struggled.

Kaito eventually just threw her at a brick wall in the alley and held her against it by her wrists as he yelled in frustration, "I SAID STOP!"

Molly calmed down a little, but her breathing sounded coarse and she was still on her way down from her rage high a couple moments ago as she looked at Kaito staring her down.

"Molly! It's done! He's had enough! We got him! JUST STOP!" Kaito yells, entirely from frustration and his loss of all patience.

Molly slowly looked like she was calming down a little more as she glanced over at the knocked out thief who's face was almost completely beaten to a bloody pulp. Kaito slowly released her as Molly finally looked like she got a hold of herself and looked at the thief with a wide eyed yet blank expression as looked at her _handiwork_.

It was silent for several moments until Kaito approached Molly with slight caution and tentatively place a firm hand on her shoulder, causing Molly's body to immediately tense up at the touch.

"Molly, we need to talk, now." Kaito said, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible in his serious state.

_**Several hours later**_

**(Mona's POV)**

I just swung my legs over the side of the bed and felt around for my glasses on my nightstand, since I learned a hard lesson when I was 13 and decided to make the _best decision ever_ and tried to walk to the bathroom without my glasses on in the dark when I got up from bed.

As you can guess, it didn't end really well since my vision is _not exactly great_ without my glasses and I ended up tripping and falling face first into a wall and broke my nose.

It was before I had a more _stylish_ frame for my glasses and I hated wearing my glasses because I thought they were completely hideous… and they _definitely_ were, trust me.

Then on top of that I went to school and all the other kids were laughing at me for being the girl with her nose covered in tap and the fact I wore the dorkiest and probably the most hideous glasses ever to begin with also didn't help me out much.

But, I learned my lesson and I never get up and walk anywhere without them on, at least by myself. That and later that year before I turned 14, my parents finally let me pick out my own frames when I got new glasses that I actually liked and I actually love wearing my glasses since I finally got that privilege.

Mainly because I hate contacts and also Raph has always had this _huge_ _thing_ for when I take them off around him in _private situations_ for whatever reason, but I'm totally not complaining or anything at all.

I finally found my glasses and put them on as I looked at the clock, 5 A.M. Still really early.

Now that the holidays are closing in, Raph goes into work later and works half days up until Christmas Eve and I'm already finished grading the final exams for my students, so I am officially on vacation until the Spring Semester starts in several weeks.

I got out of bed and started to make my way to the bathroom. I walked into the hall and I was about to reach for the door knob when I heard a slight shuffling that prompted me to look up.

Right by the front door, I saw Molly with her winter jacket on and putting on her winter skull cap until it was down enough on her head to cover her ears.

I tilted my head and immediately walked toward her as I said, trying to be quiet, "Molly?" Even though I had a _very_ strong hunch about what she was doing, I just had to see what was going on. Molly whipped her head to the side to look at me, looking extremely tired, before saying, very simply and sound strained and irritated a little, "Hey mom."

I quirked up an eyebrow as I asked, even though I probably know the answer, "Molly, it's 5 in the morning, what's going on? What are you doing?"

She looked at me with these bloodshot eyes before saying, her tone sounding extremely out of herself and beyond stressed, "I can't sleep. I'm going to the hospital. I'll try to be back by dinner."

She tried to just duck out, but I stopped her as I said, "Molly, wait, did you at least eat something?" I couldn't help it. It was the mother instinct in me to be concerned about my daughter and her well being, which really hasn't been exactly _well_ recently.

Molly's appetite has been _way _down recently and I could tell she also hasn't been sleeping well either.

Molly just nodded and said, "I had a piece of toast… I'll try to eat at the cafeteria in the hospital later, I promise."

Then before I had a chance to say anything else, Molly quickly slid out the door and escaped our conversation.

It wasn't a mystery. I knew exactly what was going on since she came home almost 4 days ago and I pretty much cornered her into telling me what happened when I saw her patrol uniform in the laundry hamper covered in blood as if she got into a fight with a horror movie serial killer.

But as a mother… I feel helpless right now looking at the state my daughter is in.

I knew she was pretty _shaken_ just by looking at her about what happened to Zach, and I totally don't blame her. I even feel shaken by it and I barely know what's going on with Zach.

But, it's just really taken a toll on Molly.

She looks _not herself_ at all.

She literally looks like she's been to Hell and back right now. She barely eats, she's not sleeping well from what I've noticed, and she looks beyond the point of stressed for the past 4 days or so.

I just don't know what to do? I just wish she would talk to me so I could help her.

But, she's unfortunately just like both Raph and I in situations like this, well maybe my husband a little more, in the way that she likes to just keep everything in and hates it when someone tries to help her.

I just really have no idea what to do right now?

I just want my daughter to talk to me, just so I know what's really going on with her.

_**Several hours later**_

**(Molly's POV)**

I was sitting in the hospital cafeteria by myself as I just stared in front of me, not knowing what to do. I just still couldn't come to grips with what happened last night.

I thought going on patrol was going to help me… but, for whatever reason, I just completely lost it and took things way too far on some guy who just broke into a cash register and stole money at a gas station.

Even to me, that sounds totally insane of me to do and now I'm pretty much on _hiatus_ when it comes to patrolling since Kaito pretty much almost flat out told me I was an unstable, psychotic mess.

Sure he said it in a _nicer _way, but I knew damn well what he really meant.

I just don't know what's wrong with me? I just literally feel like I'm spinning out of control at every little thing that comes in front of me and I immediately just backlash out of instinct.

But, I'm paying for it now. I flew off the handle and now I had to give up patrolling for the next several weeks because of it.

Because why not? How can things _possibly_ get _worse_, right?!

Then to make things even more awkward, Kaito and Caitlyn came by earlier to see how Zach was doing, but I knew they were mainly both looking at both of us and thinking that I looked like a complete mess, which they aren't wrong. Since I am literally a mess in every way possible right now.

They left about an hour ago and not that I blame them for going, I just involuntarily decide to be the complete lunatic that's just been sitting next to Zach going on 4 days and watching him on his life support machines with nothing I can possibly do to make a damn bit of difference to help him.

Then Mr. and Mrs. Riley keep trying to tell me to go get some sleep, considering I look totally awful.

In the past 4 nights, I have slept a _craptastic_ total of 10 hours.

I recently got a look at myself in the mirror in the bathroom and I look like some picture of a prisoner of war in one of our history books at school. I have dark circles under my eyes and just my face alone is the basic definition of the _living dead_ pretty much.

But, that's just my life right now.

My mind is going a thousand miles an hour in a million different directions, sleep for me sucks, eating is almost torture… I mean it when I say that I can barely eat.

I have barely eaten anything in 4 days. It's just my stomach, like its forbidding me to eat because it's so twisted up and tense over this whole situation that's surrounding and attacking my brain 24/7.

But… I was forcing myself to eat now. I was literally trying to psych myself up as I looked at the muffin and fruit cup in front of me, almost like I was giving myself a stupid pep talk or something just to do a basic survival need that should be easy.

Mr. and Mrs. Riley left to go home for lunch and asked me if I wanted to come with them, but I had to pass and say no thank you, since my stomach was just not having anything.

I know, if eating is torture for me right now and I passed on getting lunch at Zach's house with his parents, then why am I down in the hospital cafeteria trying to make myself eat?

Well, shortly after Zach's parents left and I just kept sitting and staring at Zach for no discernible purpose other than I'm probably going certifiably insane, a nurse walked in and saw I was in the room and he asked me if I knew where Zach's family was. I told him they went home and then I asked him what he wanted, because what else was I doing other than nothing?

He told me that he was looking for Zach's parents to see if either of them could give a quart or two of blood since the couple quarts Walt gave them were almost gone and Zach needed a little bit more to make up for the amount of blood he lost to help him better regain his health, which _believe me_… it was _a lot_ of blood that Zach lost, but it wasn't surprising since Zach looked almost dead by the time I first saw him in the hospital after the incident.

Sure Zach could technically receive blood from a random donor, but they said that for someone in his condition, ideally they would rather have blood relations donate to him or at least someone _close _to him. Even though I knew that probably implied more to the adult side of being close like long-time partners or spouses and that I was just his girlfriend of barely 4 months, but I have just been sitting there doing nothing but watch Zach breathe for almost 4 days straight.

I didn't care if I was a blood match to be able to donate to him, I just wanted them to test me to see if I was a valid donor for him and I would not let that nurse take no for an answer from me when I told him I wanted to see if I could donate to Zach.

This was my golden opportunity to finally get up and do something useful and I was not about to back down. Also, since 16 is the minimum age of consent for donating blood without a guardian's permission, I could not say yes fast enough.

So, I let the nurse prick my finger with a needle to test and see what my blood type was. I had no idea what my blood type was since I've never donated blood in my whole life. He came back a little later and I was just hoping with everything I had in me that I was able to do it… and I felt a huge wave of relief roll off of me when I heard that I was.

Even though it was so close.

Zach's blood type is A positive, but the nurse told me that I wasn't A positive. However, he told me that my blood type was O positive and that was good enough for me to be a valid blood donor for Zach according to the doctor that came in to see me.

But, he advised that I ate something to get my blood sugar up before I donated like they usually did with blood donors, that and I look like complete Hell right now so all the more reason to eat. I was just staring at my food until I finally reached for my fork.

What do I have to lose? My boyfriend's in a coma, I feel like I'm literally this close to totally losing it, and I'm on hiatus from patrol.

_Well, here goes nothing, I guess?_

**I know this chapter was a bit of a downer and shorter than most, but it was needed filler. Mainly, I just really wanted to show a little more of the measure of what Molly's going through because it will be really important to know in a coming chapter where a **_**very**_ **important character interaction will occur that I have been asked about 'if its going to happen?' non-stop since **_**Forward Progressions**_**. But, it will remain a surprise until then. Anyway, just thank you guys so much for all the support. You all are such amazing people and I mean that from the bottom of my heart.**

**Stay Classy!**

**Dexter1995 **


	54. Concepts

**Hello all! I'll keep this short so you can get to reading. But to answer ****Liana Walker on the new TMNT movie that came out. I haven't been able to really go out to see it yet since I'm busy preparing to go back to college for a summer semester and I will try to get one more chapter up after this one before my classes start, but I'll talk more about that next chapter. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

Okay, Christmas Eve… something I actually used to get extremely excited about. But, this whole situation with Zach is just making it really hard to be excited or happy about today and tomorrow.

I just still couldn't believe it when I saw what happened to him when Kaito and I went to the hospital to see him.

But, I'm just trying to take my mind off it, mainly because if I know anything about Zach… he wouldn't want to ruin anything for anyone. He'd want me to have fun. Even though it's really hard to not to think about it, I know I need to keep going.

And I had something to keep me going today… even if its something totally weird.

This morning Becky messaged me, saying that I had to _come over to her house ASAP_, which again is totally weird. We never usually invite each other over or really hang out outside of Karate that often.

Even though we've known each other since kindergarten and still go to the same school together, we just hang out with different groups of people most of the time in our spare time.

Sure, I've been to Becky's house a couple times for when she would always throw a party for Halloween or after the Martial Arts trials for everyone in our class at the dojo.

And I will admit this… Becky Racine may be crazy, but she knows how to throw a party.

Actually, I technically had my first kiss at one of her parties back when we were 12. Sure it was completely rigged by Becky in a game of seven minutes in heaven and I went into the utility closet at her house with this guy who used to be at our dojo named Willy Dunner, who I had a crush on back then.

Long story short, it was 6 minutes and 50 seconds of just sitting there in the worst awkward silence of my life and all we did was glance at each other as equally awkward as the time in silence we spent in there before we finally got the guts to kiss in the last 10 seconds… and it was something that I honestly wish I could forget.

Honestly, I don't even know what happened to him? Once we got to the start of 8th grade, he just moved away… I just shrugged as I kept walking.

Still… this is so weird why she's randomly inviting me over today.

I eventually got to Becky's house and her Step-dad let me in and it wasn't even 5 seconds before Becky came right up to me grabbed me by the shoulders as she let out an exaggerated grunt before saying, "Bout time you got here, Spence!"

I gently took her hands off me as I said, "Look Becky, what's going on that I had to come here right away on Christmas Eve?" She gave me a mischievous look, that honestly scares me sometimes, as she said mysteriously, "Just follow me Spence, it's really important, I swear. Besides, you'll love it!"

I was about to respond but then she just said, "Come on!" Then before I knew it she was dragging me down the stairs to her basement by my wrist, which was still pitch black once we got down.

"Becky, what's…" I was cut off when she put a hand over my eyes and I heard her flick on the light switch.

I just sighed as I said, "Look, Becky this week has really not been great and I'm really not in the mood for…" "Hey Spence, just be cool. Trust me, you'll love it! Think of this as a Christmas present from me." She said as she took her hand away from my eyes and... I literally had no words as I looked around the room, completely overwhelmed by what I saw.

It was _me_… It was literally just me, _everywhere_.

There were pictures of me on poster board and fliers all over the room.

"Uh… Becky?... Is this some kind of bizarre _cry for help_ you're showing me right now?" I say, still feeling overwhelmed and weirded out by what I was seeing and still not sure what was exactly going on.

Becky just laughed at me before saying, "You Spence, are hilarious. But seriously, check out what we have been working on." "_We?_" I question, still sounding totally confused as she turned around brought one of the poster boards closer for me to see that not only did it have a picture of me on it, but it also had writing.

I looked at the words and my eyes went wide when I saw what was written around my school picture from last year and my jaw progressively became unhinged from shock.

* * *

_Caitlyn Spencer 4 Prom Queen!_

* * *

"Isn't it awesome?!" Becky said, this huge smile on her face as she looked at the poster again.

"Becky, one question… what is _this?_" I say, not trying to hide how confused I felt right now. "What does it look like? We are getting an early start on nominating _you_ for _East Side High School Prom Queen_ this Spring."

I just gave her the most confused look I could manage as I put my arms outward to emphasize my point before saying the one word that summed it up, "Why?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I think it would be fun, you're my friend, and you completely deserve it?" She says, smiling at me, still trying to talk me into it. I just quirked up an eyebrow at her as I crossed my arms and gave her a look, knowing there had to be more to it than that.

I kept up that looked until she finally sighed and groaned simultaneously as she finally fessed up, "Okay fine, I don't want Buffy Shellhammer to win."

I put my hand on the poster and lowered it as I said, "Becky, I don't care about Buffy Shellhammer or being Prom Queen." "Why? Don't you want to get back at her for what those two scuzzbuckets did to you?"

There are very few people that know about the whole Brad cheating on me thing, and Becky is one of them… _unfortunately_. Look, like I said, as very _off the wall_ as she is, Becky is still one of my friends and even though she likes to mess with me and joke around with me a lot, even when I'm not in the mood, she has always had my back whenever I needed it.

But again, Becky's crazy, and sometimes her _loyalty_ goes _a little too far_.

I didn't even tell her that the reason Brad dumped me for Buffy was because he was cheating on me with her, she figured it out on her own and kind of forced me into confirming it for her.

Then later that day, during a game of basketball in gym class, and I know Becky did this because she's a loyal friend and also because she hates Buffy to begin with, but she grabbed Buffy by her hair and practically slammed her into the gym floor and tried to play it off like an accident. But that only got Becky a detention, even though I could tell she thought it was worth it, mainly because I know that if there is anyone who hates Buffy Shellhammer more than me… it's Becky.

Although that detention was later converted into a week suspension from school when she kicked Brad _where it hurts_ in the hall at school later that day, which even though I thought it was a completely stupid idea that she even did that, I knew she did that one specifically for me. And I won't deny that I appreciated it in some sick and twisted way.

Becky just does all the crazy, impulsive things that most people try to hold back, but she does have her moments when they are good, but those are _very_ few.

"Becky, I don't care. I've gotten over it and moved on. Besides, why don't you do it then if you don't want Buffy to win so bad?"

Becky sighed before looking at me, her expression actually looking like she was taking it seriously. "Because Caitlyn, you know I have friends in the Prom committee and everyone already knows who is going to win and it's that lying pile of hot spoiled trash that played you behind your back and literally every other that girl that's probably going to get nominated stands no chance. Winning Prom Queen is all that skeez talks about and you are literally the only one that has a chance of beating her." She explains, and I could tell she was serious since she actually called me by my actual name.

"But, what makes you say that? What makes you think anyone would vote for me?" I say, still not getting what was going on with her and… _all this_. "Look Caitlyn, whether you believe it or not… pretty much everyone likes you and there are _a lot_ of people that would vote for you." Becky said.

"How do you know?" I say, not getting why she wouldn't let me say no… and then maybe let me burn everything I'm looking at right now.

Hey, I don't judge and anyone can do whatever they want, but things like Prom or Homecoming Court really aren't things I'm really interested in doing. I'm just not the kind of person that likes to stand in front of a crowd of people for attention at a dance to win a cheap, plastic crown.

I just like to be _low profile_ at dances.

I just like to put on a dress and dance with my date and my friends and have a good time. Besides, with the way things are going with Kaito, I just want to go to Prom with my boyfriend like a normal person than dealing with trying to out vote a bunch of other girls, much less Buffy, for a dumb crown.

"These 185 signatures say so, and these are just the ones I got the last 2 days of Finals week from just the junior class." She said, flashing me a smirk, as she waved a clipboard in front of my face with signatures of people from our grade.

I gave her a look and immediately snatched it away from her, not believing her.

After flipping through the pages of signatures about a thousand times, I finally looked up and saw Becky just flashing a smile at me, and I just sighed to myself and I was still trying to fight it, considering I was losing every excuse I could give her… and she knew it.

"Come on Spence, just do it. Just think about it, you can totally crush Buffy's chances of winning and me and a lot of people from Prom committee spent the past 4 days working on all this stuff and trust me, I had like more than half of them down here. Just do it, it'll be fun and then you can enjoy watching Buffy throw a tantrum and cry for the rest of the night if you win?"

I kept thinking and Becky kept on nudging me with her elbow until I finally pushed her away and exasperated as I finally gave in, "Okay, fine whatever, I'll do it. But, if I'm going for Prom Queen this year and if by _whatever reason_ I win, then you have to get on Homecoming court next year."

I smirked as I held my hand out. Becky smirked back at me and grabbed my hand and said, "You're on, Spence."

_**Later that night**_

**(Kaito's POV)**

I climbed onto Caitlyn's roof and got myself set to land on the ledge outside her window.

I know it seems maybe a little wrong, especially in her parents' case considering I'm constantly coming into their daughter's bedroom without them knowing, but it's really the only place we can really be alone together and I wanted to do this alone.

Not that I don't like Caitlyn's family, I actually like them a lot.

It's actually really nice being around a normal family with regular people for a change and Cailtyn's parents are really nice people, and I personally still can't believe how much they like me.

But this is something I wanted to do without her parents and her brothers around.

I'm still laughing about how many times Caitlyn and her parents apologized to me about her brothers.

Honestly, it didn't really bother me, I actually thought it was pretty amusing when her brothers were trying to get to me. Besides, I knew what I was getting into being the boyfriend of their younger sister coming over.

To me it shows she has brothers who at least care. They could have not even cared that I even came over and just completely ignored me. Sure they were trying to mess with me the whole time, but it didn't bother me.

But, I'd just rather not have them around all the time and try to be as discreet as possible with this.

I want to be alone with her without anyone else listening in on us and that's why I decided to come to her room at night.

Well... that and I like to see her at night because she takes her hair out of her usual ponytail and I love it when she has her hair down.

I mean, to me, she honestly always looks completely incredible no matter what. But there's something about her when her hair is down that just really gets to me. It just makes her look very real and relaxed, but also completely beautiful and _sexy_ to me… and that's exactly what I was seeing right now that I was outside her window, and I just had to stop and just look at her for a second.

She was sitting at her desk and looking at something on her laptop and I watched her brush a little bit of her light blonde hair behind her ear, and I just couldn't stop myself from being even more pulled in and smiling at her a little, just taking her in.

I seriously still don't understand what it is exactly that she does to me that she makes me feel like this, but I just don't really care.

Eventually I finally shook my head to force me to come back to reality as I started to tap on her window, forgetting how cold it was outside and since I was only in my street clothes and not my insulated patrol attire… I was freezing.

She slowly turned around and made eye contact with me and flashed that amazing smile at me, instantly making me smile a little back at her.

She got up and opened her window and I quickly slipped in.

She shut her window behind me before turning her attention back to me.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming over?" She said, getting closer to me and loosely wrapping her arms around my neck. I smirked at her a little as I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her a little closer to me. "I wanted to be a surprise." I replied and she smirked back at me and gave me a slight look as she pointed out, "Is there ever a time when you aren't one, really?"

That made both of us laugh until we locked eyes again and we slowly inched forward until our lips connected, making me release a slight sigh.

After everything that's been going on, being with her like this really helps me _realign myself_ and keep calm, just to have something familiar like this.

We pulled away and I just kept holding her close to me and smiling at her and seeing her with that completely amazing smile right back at me, almost making this huge weight lift off me… almost.

I felt her brushing her thumb over the hair on the back of my head as she said, "So, what brings you over?" I smirked as I took my hands off of her and smirked as I reached into my coat and explained, "Close your eyes."

She gave me a look but smirked at me, making me let out a slight laugh before explaining, "Just do it… you'll like it, I promise."

She scoffed a little before she closed her eyes, smirked, and said, "Just so you know, I've heard that same thing earlier today from Becky and let's just say I wasn't all for her surprise."

We both laughed a little before I assured, "Don't worry, it isn't anything crazy and you'll like it."

_At least I really hope so._

I slowly pulled the chain out of my pocket and leaned in closer as I hooked the clasp on it when I got to the back of her neck to and quickly make sure everything was facing the right way.

I wanted this to go perfectly.

"You can look." I said before I saw her open her eyes as she looked down at what I gave her.

"I wanted to give you that since I'm going to be with my family all day tomorrow at home for the holiday, so I wanted to give this to you now." She just kept looking at the pendant on the necklace I just gave her, so I just kept talking, "I really wanted to get you something for Christmas, but I had no idea what to get you, so I decided to make something. On the front is my Clan's emblem that you've probably seen on the back of my uniform and all around the dojo. It's just a really important part of my life and an important part of who I am and I just thought you would like it?"

She was being dead quiet as she kept looking at the necklace and I was starting to think that maybe I made a mistake. She probably completely…

"Wait, you made this?" She asked. I whipped my head up, surprised by her response, as I gave her a nod and said, "Yeah, my father taught me a couple years ago how to do detailing work like this on metal. Also… I added a little detail on the back."

She turned it over and I looked at it again with her, still proud of my work and she was completely worth the effort to do this for as I looked at the carefully crafted Japanese symbols that took me forever to shape them to perfection.

"Do you know what it says?" I ask, even though there is a definite possibility she does since she takes Japanese at school. "My name?" She says, looking at me before she looked at the circular pendent on the necklace and brushed her thumb over the letters, almost like she was in shock or overwhelmed by it.

I didn't know what else to say and I had no idea what to do until all of a sudden she practically threw her arms around me into a hug before kissing me. I barely had time to catch up with a response with what was going on as she broke away from me and I said, knowing I sounded confused, but I tried to keep my cool as I asked, "Can I take that as you like it?"

She just laughed at me a little before she smiled and said, "Kaito, are you kidding? I love it. This is so cool. I just still can't believe you made this."

I just smirked and nodded before I replied, "Yeah, but I can't take all the credit since my father sort of gave me the idea, and I just went from there." "Well, thanks Kaito. This is really great." She said as she looked at the necklace I gave her again, making me smile a little to see that she actually liked what I made for her… that and I felt a huge sigh of relief that I had to suppress.

But then she got this wide eyed look on her face before she smiled at me and said, "Wait, one second." She got out of my grasp and walked over to her desk and started to dig into her drawers until she pulled out this small and thin green box and held it out to me.

I smirked and let out a slight laugh as I scratched the back of my head before running my hand through my hair and said, "Caitlyn, you really didn't have to get me anything."

She gave me a look before saying, "Kaito, seriously? Coming from the guy that gives me flowers incessantly and also just gave me a necklace… yeah, I definitely owe you big time. Besides, I just wanted to get you something anyway and I wasn't so sure if you and your family celebrated Christmas or not since I've never seen a Christmas tree or decorations at your house, but I figured everyone likes presents no matter what, so why not?"

"Well, technically we do sort of celebrate Christmas at my house, or the gift giving aspect of it anyway. My parents and I may be very spiritual people and we like to follow certain common religious rituals that were very prevalent in traditional Japanese culture, like in their wedding a couple years ago, but we specifically don't really follow any set beliefs or anything when it comes to that." I explain.

I really do consider myself a very spiritual person like my parents and I do believe that everyone has a spirit of some kind… that I'm a big believer in Karma to begin with, so I like to try and always do the right thing when I can to ensure that I'm not going to be damned for all eternity, that and doing the right thing is something I just always like to do. It's very satisfying when I'm out on patrol and I actually accomplish a mission that helps someone else.

That and I just like to always keep an open mind about a lot of things, because let's face it… after _everything I've gone through_ in my life so far, how could I possibly doubt that anything really is possible? Because, I really do believe anything is possible.

She just gave me a half smile as she forced the box into my hands and said simply, "Well, then Merry Christmas."

I gave her a crooked smile before I ripped the green paper off the box and opened it and I smiled immediately when I saw what was in it, a brand new black archery glove.

"I sadly just bought you a gift since I'm not the most _crafty_ person ever in terms of making things that aren't food. But, I saw your old glove was looking a little worn and I saw this at this outdoor supply store outside the city and I found this in their archery section. It should fit, I think?" She said as I immediately slipped it onto my right hand and clenched my hand into a fist before releasing my fingers to see how it moved with my hand, it was a perfect fit.

I gave her a small smile as I said, "It's perfect. Although, I wouldn't have fought cookies either." She let out a laugh before she smiled back at me in a playful and joking way before saying, "Sure, now you tell me." That got both of us laughing a little.

I kept up my smile as I looked from her back to my new archery glove.

I kept looking at the glove until I noticed Caitlyn closed the distance between us again and put her hands on my shoulders and looking up at me with a small smirk on her face. I returned that same look back at her as I slowly moved my hands to her sides to pull her closer as she immediately pulled me close enough to close the gap between us and kiss me.

Even though there really were times that I wish I could have been able to meet her sooner and got her before her ex completely went behind her back and betrayed her trust like that, but even though I hate Brad with a burning passion, I should thank him in some way, some extremely sick and dark way.

If it weren't for him, Caitlyn and I would have never started hanging out and gotten closer to each other to get to the point we're at now.

Also, with this whole Zach situation and me pretty much forcing Molly into taking a break from patrolling for a while; next to my father, Caitlyn has literally been the best.

Even though I know this situation is stressing her out too considering Zach's her best friend, but she really has always been really amazing when it comes to hearing me out and helping me get through what's bothering me, even when I told her a watered down version of my life story, that I'm still not entirely ready to tell her more of that truth. Or as much of the things that don't involve the fact that I kissed my cousin before I knew anything or that my father used to be a mutant.

Those 2 details are under permanent lock and key forever.

But, at least I know that other than my family, I have someone else that's on my side.

Just like she knows I'm on her side just as much as she's on mine.

**I figured I'd give another filler chapter to help transition to the _character interaction_ that will take place next chapter. That and after the last chapter pretty much being straight up depressing drama, I wanted to kind of give you all a chapter to lighten the mood a little. So, I decided a Kailyn interaction was in order and I decided to throw in Caitlyn's friend Becky again, so I hope you guys enjoyed getting a little more background information on her and what kind of **_**interesting**_ **friendship Becky has with Caitlyn. Lol. Also, a fun fact from this chapter, the way I had Caitlyn's first kiss go down was pretty much how my first went in real life. Although we played this game that was like seven minutes in heaven mixed with spin the bottle at my friend's Halloween party when we were 12 and I ended up going in the utility closet at her house with one of her friends from her church so I had no idea who he even was, but he was nice and kind of cute in my opinion, so I just kind of looked up and went 'why not?'. But trust me there is almost no such thing as having this _amazing first kiss_ when you're 12. At that age, kissing 8-9 out of 10 times ends up extremely uncomfortable and awkward and then you don't even want to look at each other afterward because both the people involved are too painfully embarrassed to even make eye contact anymore, at least that's what me and all my friends agreed on when we were _reminiscing about the past_ a couple weeks ago when we were hanging out. But hey, that's life right? Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading and I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

**Stay Classy!**

**Dexter 1995**


	55. Avuncular

**Well, here it is. This chapter will mainly be Molly-centric, but I hope you all enjoy it. Fair warning, this is a long chapter so I hope you're comfortable and cozy for a nice long read. Enjoy!**

**(Molly's POV)**

_I was on patrol looking down at the streets from the Anderson Apartments rooftop like usual, my eyes kept scanning over my surroundings, looking for any signs of activity until… _

_I felt everything in my body lock up as my eyes locked on familiar figure on the rooftop next door, also observing the street below. _

_That black hoodie with the green shoulders and green stripe going down the forearm area of each sleeve, that hood up over his head, that black pair of athletic sweat pants fitted over his legs, that pair of steel toe combat boots that make me painfully cringe every time he steps way too loud on a stealth mission, and that hockey stick in its usual place across his back. _

No way…

"_Zach?" I say to myself, almost thinking I was looking at some kind allusion. As if my eyes were just playing a sick, cruel joke on me like a parched person in a desert seeing an oasis that's actually just a mirage. _

_I immediately, almost on involuntary instinct leaped down before I instantly walked over until I was standing right behind him. _

_There was no doubt, it had to be him. _

_I slowly stepped closer to him, he still didn't turn around or react in anyway as I kept getting closer. _

_"Zach?" I say hesitantly as I put a hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked back at me… he was smiling once he saw me as he turned around to face my direction, pulling off his hood in the process. _

_I was frozen in shock, but I also felt some weird relief coming off me at the same time seeing him like this. I looked at his face to still see him smiling at me, but he still wasn't saying a word. _

_I was about to ask what happened and what he was doing out here since I thought he was at a hospital on life support and still in a coma. _

_"Zach, what the heck's going on?! How did you even get here?" I say, still completely confused about what the Hell was going on right now. _

_I kept looking at him, but he just didn't even react to my question. He just kept looking at me with those calm and relaxed blue-grey eyes as he kept smiling. Then I whipped my head down on reflex when I noticed he gently grabbed my left hand._

_ I looked back up at him only to still be met by that smile I remember all too well and then I slowly felt him lift my hand until he placed my palm against the center of his chest. I looked up at him again and still saw him looking at me and smiling and I felt my lips slowly curl up into a small smile back at him… until I looked down to his chest and noticed the grip on his hand steadily slipping off my hand until I watched as his right arm fell limp to his side. _

_I looked up to his face and I felt my blood run cold when I saw his skin turn stark white and his smile faltered as he started frantically breathing until finally his breath hitched before I saw his eyes roll to the back of his head, closing his eyelids to conceal them. _

_He stopped breathing._

_I was too in shock to move, until I felt a warm sensation going over my hand that was still on his chest and I looked down to see my hand was covered in blood that was gushing out of his chest. _

_I would have started freaking out until I saw something even more horrifying when I heard a _dripping_ sound and my eyes went wide as my jaw went slack in absolute horror when I saw his blood covering the roof top around us and pooling around our feet. _

_I could smell it. _

_That horrifyingly familiar metallic smell that practically burned my insides as I breathed it in. I slowly took my blood covered hand off him for a second as my whole body started trembling as I stared at the blood that was surrounding us. _

_Then I looked back up and I saw Zach's body go completely limp as he fell over the ledge of the rooftop. __I was yelling, almost on the verge of screaming at him, as I ran to the ledge to try and grab him… but it was too late._

_ I was yelling and hopelessly reaching out to him as I watched his lifeless body falling into an abyss._

* * *

I sprung up in bed, my breathing in a frantic pant, as I whipped my head around me.

I was still in my room at home.

I was still attempting to calm myself down and tried to slow down my breathing as I settled back into my surroundings.

I could feel the beads of sweat that covered my whole body, making my hair stick to the back of my neck in a complete mess. I looked down to see my hands violently shaking as I was gripping the comforter on my bed.

I couldn't take it anymore as I whipped the sheets off me and made my way to the bathroom me and Jimmy share on the second floor and immediately shut and locked the door behind me. I looked to the sink and turned on the faucet. I ran the water as cold as I could get it before I started splashing my face repeatedly the with ice cold, freezing water that practically numbed my skin to the bone for several minutes until I felt sure that I wasn't completely losing my mind and trying to convince myself that what I just saw wasn't real.

After my _episode_, if I were to call it anything, seemed to pass; I just pressed my back against the wall opposite the sink and slowly slide down onto the floor, hugging my knees to my chest as close as possible as I sat on the floor.

I kept looking in front of me before slowly glancing to clock on the wall, 4:45 A.M. Well, at least I got almost 5 hours sleep. That's a record night sleep for me since the… _incident _happened a week ago yesterday.

I grunted and I rested my forehead on the tops on my knees.

I spent the first part of my day yesterday at the hospital long enough to see the breathing tube that was shoved down Zach's throat get taken out and replaced buy this triangular looking mask that they put over his nose and mouth that was still hooked up to the same machine to help him breathe.

Then after that, I had to go home to help my mom and dad get the house ready for Christmas, which is today, for when my grandfather and nana come over for an earlier dinner in the afternoon.

But… I just don't care.

I should be happy. I should be excited about Christmas today and getting some new stuff that I asked my parents for and having a nice dinner and visiting with the only grandparents I have left, or had to begin with.

But… I'm just empty.

I'm numb on the inside… I literally feel nothing right now.

I'm too tired… too drained to feel anything normal right now.

About the only thing I could be proud of right now to be considered for a freaking holiday miracle is when I choked down my food in the hospital cafeteria a couple days ago to donate that one more quart of blood they needed for Zach.

At least that made me feel like I was being useful since I feel like I'm literally falling to a bunch of useless pieces.

I seriously feel like every time I try to put myself back together and stand, no sooner does that gigantic emotional sledgehammer come crashing down on me to shatter me again, like now.

I keep having nightmares, each one is a little different, but the same thing happens.

It starts with me finding Zach, looking completely healthy and normal, like _himself_… and then everything gets twisted and turned into a dark mess where I see him pretty much dying in front of me all over again, and the blood…

I don't know how much more I can take of this?

Every time I try to do what I've always done to just repress something and then do something to work it off later constructively… I can't… I just can't freaking do it!

It's just there, in the center of my brain, and viciously attacking me constantly with nothing I can do to stop it.

I jumped a little and snapped my head up when I heard banging on the door. "Molly! Will you hurry up?! I have to go and Mom's in the one down stairs!" I hear Jimmy say, sounding tired and irritated.

I just groaned and tried to pull myself together before saying, trying to sound normal, "Will you just wait?! I'm coming out right now."

I maintained my composure as I opened the door and got out of Jimmy's way as he groaned before saying, "Ugh, finally!"

As soon as he was out of sight and shut the door, I dropped my cover as I slowly and sluggishly walked back to my room and started trying and completely failing at trying to get some more sleep.

It was hopeless... just like I'm pretty much hopeless right now.

_**Several hours later**_

**(Raphael's POV)**

Once me, Molly, and Mona finally got everything set down at the table, we could finally start eating.

Splinter and Hazel finally came over to have dinner about an hour ago. There wasn't much talking or anything and I just kept looking around the table, until my eyes locked on Molly.

I mean, I hate saying this about my daughter… but she seriously looks like Hell.

Ever since that night she came home and completely had a break down, she has not been herself, and she still isn't.

Her eyes almost look sunken in from barely getting any sleep in the past week, even though I could tell she probably used some make up or something that she had to cover up the dark circles around her eyes that just kept getting worse and probably to avoid getting questioned every 5 seconds about how she looks right now.

All she's been doing is going to the hospital to see _him _and pretty much spends the entire day there.

Sure she comes home in time for dinner every night, even though she pretty much didn't eat anything, kind of like what she's doing right now. She was just picking apart the food on her plate with a fork and just looking at it with this lifeless and cold look on her face.

But, I didn't want to call her out since one, we have Splinter and Hazel over and two, because Jimmy still doesn't know what's going on and we kind of want to keep it that way right now.

Last night, me and Mona were talking about how neither of us know what the Hell to do with her right now to help?

Seriously, I thought she would've just gone totally crazy this morning when I gave her some new classic '80's rock stuff that she likes for Christmas.

Just like Jimmy always has to wear one of his football jerseys, Molly is pretty much always wearing a band t-shirt over some half sleeve shirt or something almost every single day.

Heck I thought she totally would've gone crazy and freaked out when I got her that _AD-BC_ t-shirt and the _Swords N' Tulips_ one, two of her favorite bands of all time that she listens to constantly.

Sure she said thank you because my daughter's a good kid, but she just had this expression on her face like she couldn't give two damns about anything, not even for her favorite stuff.

We kept eating and then Hazel looked like she was trying to break the silence as she said, "This is really delicious, it was so nice of you to invite us over." Splinter just said, "I agree, I think it's nice we were all able to get together on days like this. There's a lot to be grateful for right now and…"

I whipped my head over to see Molly slam her fork down on the table, her eyes glaring at the wall and her face now looking like she was beyond _done_.

All of us were looking at her and Mona and I looked at each other, both of us thinking that something really triggered her pretty good.

Mona looked like she was going to say something, but Molly just practically flew out of her chair at the table and ran up the stairs like a bat out of Hell before I heard her slam a door shut, probably to her room.

Splinter just looked in the direction Molly stormed off in before looking at me and Mona.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Splinter said, looking between me and Mona.

Mona just said, "It's nothing Splinter. Molly's just _not herself_ right now." "No, tell me. I want to know." Splinter said, not letting Mona and I drop it. Mona looked back at me for a second before both of us glanced over at Jimmy, who looked completely confused out of mind right now.

But, Mona just got up and walked over to Splinter before whispering into his ear. Splinter's eyes went wide for a moment in shock, probably from Mona telling him _the gist_ of what's been up with Molly. But he just evened out his expression before looking deep in thought at the center of the table, looking like he was taking in whatever Mona said before saying, "I see…"

Mona put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Just don't worry about it Splinter, Raph and I will just talk to her and…" "No, I want to speak with her myself." Sensei said, cutting Mona off and grabbing his cane to help himself stand up from his chair.

I gave him a look as I said, "Look sensei, just…" "No Raphael, I obviously must have said something to upset her… I should be the one to go up and talk to her." Splinter said, looking at me with that look that I've known since as long as I can remember.

Even now as a grown man, I just don't want to get into it with Splinter now, or at least not in front of my 10 year old son that's sitting next to me right now anyway.

But, I couldn't stop myself from cringing a little as I watched Splinter walking toward the stairs, but Hazel walked up to Splinter and looked like she was thinking what I was thinking when she stopped him.

"Yoshi, are you sure? You really shouldn't strain yourself with all those stairs." Hazel said, causing Mona and I to look at each other, knowing we were thinking the same thing.

Hey, as much as I hate to admit that Splinter's getting old… but, he's getting older.

It's just weird to see this guy that taught me and my brothers everything we know barely able to do any of that physical agility stuff on his own anymore. It doesn't matter if you are a master of ninjutsu, everyone gets old and all those years of fighting and teaching my brothers and fighting the Shredder when he had to have taken a big toll on his body.

It doesn't matter if you are a master of ninjutsu, everyone gets old and all those years of fighting and teaching us and taking on the Shredder when he had to have taken a big toll on his body.

It used to be small stuff.

He couldn't spar well anymore, part of the reason he left Leo and me in charge of training Molly. Sure, he can still walk pretty damn good with his cane, but I just remember how much it made Splinter ashamed of himself when he and Hazel had to move to a first floor apartment last month because all the stairs were just too much for him to handle anymore.

That's why I could tell Hazel was trying to talk him out of it, but Splinter just gave her this determined look and replied, sounding like there was no way he was changing his mind, "I can manage it. Just let me do this, Hazel, please."

I could tell she knew it was hopeless to keep arguing with him, so she just sighed and stepped out of the way as we watched Splinter slowly make his way up.

Hazel looked at us and went back to Mona as she said, "What's going on with Molly? Is it..." "Mom… not now." I say and nodded toward Jimmy for a second and she just nodded at me, knowing that we didn't want to tell Jimmy about what was going on right now, not yet anyway.

Eventually, we just went back to eating.

**(Molly's POV)**

I had to leave.

I don't know why what my grandfather said set me off like that… maybe because I just feel like there is literally no way for me to feel happy or be thankful right now.

I just feel so consumed by this whole situation that is steadily pulling me apart on the inside.

I wish I knew how to make it stop.

As soon as I got to my room, I just started laying face down on my bed in complete silence and I kept laying there until I heard knocking.

I slowly lifted up my head and looked toward my door and tilted my head a little, thinking it was one of my parents coming upstairs to tell me off, which I definitely think I deserve it since I even think what I did was really uncalled for.

Then again, that's like my thing now apparently. To just lash out irrationally for no reason since I'm totally losing it right now.

I was about to say something when I saw my door opening slowly and I could feel my eyes slowly going wide as I watched my grandfather step into my room slowly, leading with his cane as he took a step forward before shutting the door behind him.

I sat up a little and crossed her arms slightly across my chest and looked away a little before saying, sounding a little more defensive than I meant, "I'm guessing you came up to tell me I wasn't behaving well down there?"

He just gave me this confused yet somehow soft expression as he kept looking at me before saying, "Molly, I'm not necessarily interested in whether you behave well or not. I'm not your parent and you are not my child. I'm your grandfather and you are my granddaughter. My only job is to love you."

I felt every muscle in my body tense up with guilt, feeling like I deserved to be told off now… mainly because I know I'm better than this. Ugh, but I'm just such a complete a total mess right now.

I crossed my legs as I sat up a little more and hung my head a little, still feeling ashamed about I acted and said as genuinely as I could muster, "I know… Sorry, grandfather."

"Molly, you don't need to apologize to me. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you." He countered, confusing me to no end as he took a couple steps closer. I just gave him the most confused look I had in me, thinking that maybe both of us were completely losing it.

_What does he mean that he needs to apologize to me? I'm the one acting like a deranged mess, so I'm the only one that should say sorry right now._

I just kept looking at him as I said the only word that seemed to sum up all my thoughts about what he said, "Why?"

He slowly put his cane to the side as he sat on the edge of my bed and looked over his shoulder at me. I saw him resting his hand over this spot next to him at the foot of my bed, signalling me to sit next him. I slowly scooched myself forward and sat there.

We were in silence for a couple seconds before I heard him finally answer me, "Well, I obviously must have said something to upset you to make you storm off. And before you saying anything, your mother told me a little of what's made you _upset_."

I whipped my head up like a lightning strike and I could feel the color starting to drain from my face.

I didn't have time to respond when I felt him put a hand gently on my back, like he was trying to comfort me. I could feel and see my hands shaking again like earlier, I squinted my eyes shut and grit my teeth as I desperately was trying to hold everything in me like a dam trying to hold back a flooding river.

I was barely succeeding at holding everything in until my focus was brought back when I heard, "Just tell me what happened."

* * *

I was just sitting there and wiping tears off my face.

I knew it was going to be hopeless trying to keep a secret like this from my grandfather, so there really was no point resisting it. I knew he wouldn't leave and wouldn't let me go anywhere until I told him… and I did.

It was like torture all over again though.

I just hated admitting out loud for the third time how much of an incompetent moron I am for failing a mission like that. Then to top off my humiliation, I started crying a little halfway through it while trying to hold back having a mental break down again once I got to what happened to Zach.

That's just what always makes me hit my breaking point with this story, when I talk about what happened to him.

I was trying to even myself out more as I tried to collect myself and saying, finally finishing off everything I had to say, "I just hate it, grandfather. Every time I go in and look at him, I'm reminded of how I just froze up and stood there as I watched every single shot enter his chest. Even when I'm not with him, I am taunted by it and I end up feeling even worse than when I'm there just staring at him with almost nothing I can do to help. I just hate feeling like this. I just want it leave me alone, but it won't and I don't understand why?! I just hate it!"

I was still trying to fight back more tears that were threatening to escape me. But, then I gave up when I felt them fight past me and start to run down my face.

I just felt ashamed right now.

I'm almost 17 years old. I should be past acting vulnerable, weak, and childish like this, especially in front of my grandfather. Thinking he was completely disappointed in how I was handling my emotions right now.

_ Why can't I just suck it up?! Why does everything make me want to fall apart?! Dammit! _

My internal berating was cut off when I felt his hand go to the side of my face and wipe away a couple of the tears with his thumb.

I just ended up scoffing to myself and saying, still not believing the reactions from anyone I've told this story too, "Seriously, why is no one upset with me over this?"

I meant it, I especially thought my dad's reaction was completely surprising since he was just completely on my side like my mom was when it comes to failing missions, and the fact that it ended with Zach almost dying and being sent to the hospital...

"Molly? Why would you think that I would feel disappointed in you about this?" He asks, further flooring me and in turn making me give him as slight look before I replied, "Because look at me and everything that happened out there?! I failed a mission in probably the worst way humanly possible and it ended with Zach pretty much _this close_ to dying. Now he's on life support and I keep crying and falling apart every single time I think about this whole damn thing?! Don't you think I'm acting ridiculous… or weak… or something?!"

I could feel more tears that I was literally fighting back with everything I had in me, not prepared to look even more weak and ridiculous in front of my grandfather than I already have been today.

I was taking deep breaths through gritted teeth before I looked to the side when I felt his hand on my shoulder, "Molly, I do not understand why you feel like I would think less of you in the situation you are facing right now. There is no shame in admitting that you are feeling all these natural emotions over someone you love and care about."

I immediately looked up at him, completely taken aback when he said that. I could feel another wave of emotions about to assault me as I scoffed again, and said, "Ha, please… Are you serious? Shouldn't you be telling me something more realistic right now? Like I'm 16 and I'm too young to understand what love really is? Or better yet, just tell me I'm being completely ridiculous and to just get a grip over myself already?!"

I felt more tears escape me and I practically had to fight back this sob that I've been holding in forever.

Right after I said that, both of his hands went to my shoulders as he looked at me with this soft expression before saying, "Molly… you are one of the very few people your age I've ever encountered in my life that likes to think way too logically and realistically over things that don't require consideration from either of those aspects. An emotion like Love is a great example of that truth."

"But, I don't understand? Because I'm completely falling apart like this, you think that must mean that I'm in love with... Zach? Grandfather, Zach and I only met and started talking almost 6 months ago and we've only been dating for about 4 months. How does that mean anything?! Doesn't something like that take more time or something?!" I exasperate, still completely confused on top of me falling to pieces for the millionth time.

I just looked up at him again when I felt him squeeze one of my shoulders in a comforting way, clearly trying to calm down his total basket case of a granddaughter, i.e. me, _again_.

He just gave me a small smile before saying, "Molly, just because you don't understand it, doesn't mean it isn't the truth. Besides, I believe you understand real love a lot more than you think you do." I just stared at him, having no idea what to say as he continued, "Molly, love is an emotion that is not something strictly constituted by one specific thing. Love is this ability to open yourself to caring deeply about another in one of many different ways. Like your family. You love your parents… and your brother?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"And myself and your grandmother, your aunts and uncles, your cousins? You love us too, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but…" I got cut off again as he kept going, "See? You love all of us as your family. But Molly, you need to understand that right now you are in a stage of your life where there are new kinds of emotions that are presenting themselves to you and confuse you because they aren't what you're used to understanding, like deep physical attraction and romantic love for another person. Usually yes, most people tend to discredit people your age over love because it more often than not ends up just being physical desire in those cases, like you were saying before. But there is no set age for when you know what love is overall or not and I don't see what you are feeling right now as something just from a lusting perspective… Molly, I know you are a very strong, independent, and intelligent young woman who is more than capable of understanding herself and not a person that just gives her heart away freely to just anyone. And I knew this ever since I first saw you with Zach, I could tell you saw something in him just like I did when I met him and saw how you were together. How you interacted together, how very easy you looked in each other's company. Do you deny that?"

I was stuck for a second before sighing in frustration and saying, "No, but grandfather, I don't know? Yes, I do like him... a lot. But… I don't know if my feelings are really at _that_ point or… Ugh! I don't know?!"

I put my face in my hands as I kept breathing in and out slowly, trying to calm down and sort out my thoughts.

"Molly, remember what you told me just now? You were the one that kept him alive before help came. You made a sacrifice that you could have ignored and left to his family, but instead you stepped forward and gave your own blood to him because he needed it. Do those sound like _unloving things_ to you? Because I don't believe that they are. To me that sounds as if you care about this young man a great deal." He said, making me just stare at him blankly with no response as those memories came flooding back to me from what he said.

I had no response as I just kept staring before I felt more tears running down my face involuntarily.

He put his hands on the sides of my face, wiping away my tears again, and looking at me with the utmost sympathy, more than I deserve in my opinion, before he started, "You are being tested right now in a very serious way, Molly, and no one can understand more than myself about being tested in seeing a loved one get harmed, believe me. But, do you know what they say about being tested? Being tested will only make you stronger. And I know you hate feeling hurt like this right now, but no one is spared from feeling pain and sadness. Because you will be hurt again someday and so will I, because being hurt is just a part of being alive and feeling that pain when you see some one close to you get hurt. But, that's why I think you love Zach more than you think. Because you would not be acting this hurt and pained and distraught over this situation if you didn't love him, even in a small way. But, I hope you don't let the pain get to you in this situation to make you give it up. Yes, opening yourself up to loving anyone leaves you vulnerable to letting that person hurt you, but it is also something that could lead to great happiness and companionship for both of you. Don't rob yourself of something like that, or it will be something that will convert into deep regret someday for you if you don't give it a fair chance. Do you understand?"

I stared at him for a minute, still processing, before giving him a couple slow nods, even though I still felt like I was trying to understand.

He took a pause as he put an arm around my shoulders and continued, "Molly, just listen to me on this and I hope you take it to heart and follow my advice. There aren't going to be many people you love that come into your life… and for you, he is one of them. And take it from a man that's been around a long time, people that you love, like I believe you love Zach, are rare and there won't be another in 10 minutes time if you think about letting him go because of what you're feeling now. Because he needs you too right now, more than you think."

I just sat there, feeling overloaded with everything I just heard, still not knowing entirely what to think about it.

_**Later that night**_

I kept forcing myself to try and sleep, but all I kept doing was tossing and turning in my bed a million times, trying to get comfortable.

But it was useless. My mind was too active to let me sleep right now.

Ever since the _talk_ that my grandfather gave me, I can't get it out of my mind. Everything he told me just kept circling me, making me continue to think about everything he said a million times over.

Eventually I just threw off my sheets with a frustrated grunt and got out of bed before I started digging through my drawers for a pair of jeans and a black ¾ sleeve shirt before putting the _AD-BC_ shirt my dad gave me today over it.

I checked the clock and saw it was 11:30 at night, but I didn't care.

I grabbed my coat and skull cap from downstairs and put a note on the table for my parents telling them where I went… and also because I don't know what time I'll be coming back.

I just felt compelled to do this.

I put on my pair of black and white chucks that I usually wear out when I'm not patrolling before heading up stairs to my room again before climbing out my window and onto the roof.

I'll get there a lot faster this way instead of just walking.

I started running along the rooftops in a dead sprint until I finally jumped down once I saw it. I made my way from an alley and walked up to the hospital entrance. I just felt like I was just letting my legs carry me like they had a mind of there own until I walked into the hospital ICU.

It was pretty much lights out except for a light above the nurses stations where there were about 3 nurses who were working on computers and couldn't care less that I just walked in.

I slowly looked around until I got to where I wanted to be. Zach's room was dark like the other patient rooms, and the only illuminations were from his life support machines and heart monitor that was beeping a slow but steady rate on the wall.

I looked back for a second at the nurses again, still looking oblivious to me as I slide the glass door shut to the room, just to make sure no one was going to come barging in and to give the room a little more privacy.

I slowly stepped closer, still not taking my eyes off him, as I pulled up and sat down in my usual chair next to him at his bedside.

Well, unsurprisingly, he's still in a coma.

And even though I hate listening to that stupid machine pumping air into his lungs and sounding like an ominous air compressor, but it was a little easier to look at Zach now that the tracheal tube or whatever has been removed from his mouth.

Even though he has that breathing barrier over his nose and mouth, it made him look a little more _normal_. Just to be able to see his actual face. I didn't really know what I was doing, or really what I wanted out of this… whatever I'm doing right now? Closure, maybe?

I seriously have no freaking idea?

But, after everything I've heard today and gone through in the past week, I feel like I just need to do _something_, just anything.

I took a deep breath before looking at Zach laying there again.

I scooched my chair forward a little more before starting, "Um, hey… Ugh, this is so stupid. Honestly, I don't even know why I'm here, or why the Hell I'm even talking to you right now? Considering you probably have no idea that I'm here or not even hear whatever I'm saying to you right now, probably." I took a pause and let out a sigh before scoffing and admitting, "Maybe I am just going crazy? I can't sleep or eat, and the fact that I'm a completely unstable mess that just ran over here to talk to a guy in a coma because of it… along with everything else."

I just kept looking at him, watching his breathing barrier fog up every now and again from him exhaling, as he continued to stay still.

_Yeah, he's definitely got no idea of anything that's going on right now._

I leaned in a little closer so my elbows were resting on my knees and said, "I know, I'm really crazy to say this right now, because I don't whether to believe it or not. But… I just can't stop thinking about you. Everything bad that's happening to me is all because of you right now. Yet… I can't stay away from you, even though you literally have no idea I'm sitting here and talking to you right now. My grandfather told me that I'm feeling _like this_ because I'm in love with you, which maybe I am for all I know? Ugh! I don't know?! This whole thing is just making everything so damn complicated." I say before pressing my fingers to my temples for a minute and sighed in an attempt to release the tension I felt that's been internally pulling apart for the past week.

I looked up at him again, still just seeing him doing nothing but breathe.

I also noticed before I even sat down that his head has been leaning a little toward where I'm sitting like I found him when I walked in, making me have this deranged allusion that maybe he did a perception of the real world and could sense me there, even though he probably doesn't.

I just looked him up and down, seeing him clothed in nothing but a hospital gown and a blanket covering him from the waist down. I just looked back up at him and gulped before licking my lips out of some weird, nervous quirk.

"Look, I don't know what I'm really feeling right now since my head is just such a freaking mess, but honestly… it's just so weird without you here. I mean, I know I've told you before that before I had Kaito, Caitlyn, and you to hang out with… I didn't really have a lot of people that I liked to be around, mainly because I just liked to be left by myself instead of having a bunch of fake friends that I can't stand. I mean, not that I cared since I'm pretty much a loner to begin with by my own choice. But, I've just gotten so used to having you around. I used to go to the coffee shop alone all the time and just sit alone and read and just enjoy the solitude… and now I can't stand it. All I do now is keep looking up at the door every 5 seconds and expecting to see you walk in… even though I know you aren't, because you're here. But that still doesn't stop me from being insane and keep expecting you to walk in at any second, even though I know it isn't possible right now. I guess, just to get right to the point and be completely honest with you right now… I guess, I miss you. I _really_ miss you… a lot. I miss seeing you everyday, I miss seeing you smiling pretty much all the time and trying to make me smile, I miss meeting up with you for coffee on the weekends and talking about stuff together, I miss not being able to meet up after patrol and hang out in your room with you because you're paranoid about my dad killing you if he found us together in my room."

I stopped and smirked a little to myself when I thought of those times he'd come into my room through the window and he'd refuse to take his patrol boots off because he wanted to make sure he'd be able to escape out the window fast if my dad caught us cuddling on my bed or making out together.

I stopped smirking when I looked down and saw his right arm lying limply at his side outside the blanket with his palm facing up and his fingers lazily spaced out. I slowly, almost on impulse, reached my left hand out and grabbed his hand, slowly closing my fingers around it, feeling like forever since I even touched him, even though it's only been about 8 days now.

I rubbed my thumb a little on the back of his hand, trying to feel something familiar, like when we used to hold hands all the time when we went out together.

Something that was nice and felt so _easy_ and natural between us.

I looked back up at his face and let out a sigh as I collected what I wanted to say in my head that felt like a freaking word scramble, "Look, I don't know if I'm in love with you or if you maybe feel _that way_ about me or anything like that right now? But, I just want to tell you what I do know right now. And that's that I really do miss you, Zach. I mean that, trust me."

It was silent as I just kept looking at him as I felt a little of that crushing weight that's been on my back since the _incident_ subside.

It wasn't a lot, but it was something, probably since I was finally being straight up honest with myself about how I feel for the first time in my life.

I felt a small smirk form on my face as I kept looking at him until I felt something that made my eyes go wide when I looked down and saw his hand that I was holding slowly grip mine. I just continued to watch it in shock as the grip he was using slackened a little but his fingers were still curling around my hand and still returning the gesture I was doing with him, just holding hands with him again.

But, I tried not to get my hopes up though about this.

Involuntary and unconscious movements happen all the time with people in comas, as I've found out from doing a crap ton of research on them since I found out Zach was in a coma.

Grabbing things in response to touch, like this right now, was especially common behavior.

But, I just have to stop lingering on everything that's making me feel like crap and trying to make myself focus on what was important right now. Like the fact that he's still alive right now.

Because my grandfather was right about one thing right now, even though I didn't believe it before now completely, but Zach does need me and that's exactly what I need to focus on.

**Oh good Lord, that chapter took such a long time to write. Lol. But, I wanted to make this one long since I probably won't be updating in a little while because I have a summer term at college starting Monday and I'll be really busy with my studies. So, I'm just going to ask you all to bear with me and just be patient for updates. But, I will try to update when I can. This story will be finished eventually, I swear. Anyway, as you guys may have seen, we finally had a Molly and Splinter moment. Now this wasn't so much something that was asked about in the comments much, but I have received **_**so many**_ **PM's asking about if this interaction would ever happen between these two characters. So, I hope it was worth the wait seeing Splinter giving Molly some wise advice in figuring out her real feelings for Zach. Also, if you knew which two 1980's rock bands I parodied in this chapter... I applaud you! :) Anyway, just check periodically for an update and please don't be shy to write a review or PM if you like to me anytime. It really is something that brightens my day when I hear from all of you. :) Anyway, see all of you next time and I hope you enjoyed the long chapter! Thanks for reading as always!**

**Stay Classy Everyone!**

**Dexter1995 **


	56. Vivication

**Hello Everyone! Wow, I seriously cannot believe I found the time to write this, but I did it. This semester is going by so fast, literally the definition of 'so much to do in so little time'. But, I was so glad I found the time to write this and you're feedback from the last chapter has cheered me up like you wouldn't believe. Many of them brought tears of happiness to my eyes among my exam panics when I really needed a lift to smile. So just thank you so much! Also, just to answer a question from the reviews really quick, Splinter is about 64 years old right now. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

**(Kaito's POV)**

It was the day after Christmas and it was back to business as usual with the kids returning for class, well it was almost usual.

Zach isn't here, and neither is Molly. Ever since Zach got... _injured_, Molly's really not been exactly _stable_.

I started to notice it even before I told her to take a break from patrol. Even though her pretty much severely maiming a low-life thief for only stealing $100 out of a gas station cash register was definitely a clear sign.

But, I didn't see the full measure of what's been going on with her since that day Caitlyn and I went in to see Zach and saw Molly sitting next to him.

It was like I could barely recognize this person, my own cousin, in that moment as I watched her just looking at Zach. The dark circles under her eyes, the lifeless and cold expression on her face, the fatigue from not sleeping in days… she wasn't herself.

Also, I kind of expected what I found out next, but Caitlyn told me that she heard from her mom through Zach's mom that Molly comes in everyday to see Zach and rarely leaves him at all except to go home at night.

Believe me, Molly and I know each other better than anyone ever could, and that person I saw was not her. Just this lifeless and hollow shell of herself.

That was why I told her that she didn't need to come to classes if she'd just rather relax and _collect herself_, and also because I don't think she's in a _great frame of mind_ right now to help me and it only further proved to me she wasn't herself when she just agreed that she should stay away for a little while.

If she really was the Molly I know, she would have given me a piece of her mind for asking her to stay away, being the stubborn person that she usually is.

So, it's all down to me.

But, it shouldn't be too bad. I only have 12 of the kids today since a lot of them were probably out of town for the holidays and probably driving back today. That and today it was more of a practice session to review some previous skills we started before the holidays.

I kept setting up until I snapped my head up when I heard something get dropped to the floor.

I looked up and my expression contorted to confusion and surprise when I saw Caitlyn standing next to her gym bag in her karate uniform. I mean, I was shocked to see her here, but not that I'm necessarily complaining. She was smiling at me with arms crossed and I slowly smirked as I saw her walking toward me.

"Hey." She said simply as she gave me a hug and I smiled a little to myself when she kissed me on the cheek.

"Well, not that I don't mind seeing you, but what are you doing here?" I ask, wondering why she was here when she said that she was probably going to head to her dojo for a small group open-mat session to work on some katas.

"What do you think? I'm here to help with your class." She said, very to the point. I looked at her wide eyed for a second and before I could say anything, she kept talking, "Kaito, I mean it. I know with this whole _situation_ right now, it kind of leaves everything down to you, and I want to help."

I tilted my head and said, "Caitlyn, are you sure? I thought you said you wanted to train today."

She gave me a slight look and put her hands on my shoulders as she said, "Kaito, seriously, I think helping you with your class ranks higher over an optional open mat session and I know what I'm doing, considering it's pretty much my part-time job too at my dojo. I mean, I help teach classes for the younger kids at my dojo too… that and I think my sensei is starting to get sick of me hanging around the dojo too much again."

We both let out a laugh as we smiled a little at each other.

"Thanks Caitlyn." I said, and leaned forward and she met me halfway as we kissed for a couple seconds until we heard the bell on the front door ring and I could hear the kids coming in, making us separate.

"Ready?" I ask her with a slight smirk.

"I think you know the answer to that." She said with a smirk, making me return that exact expression back at her as we got set at the front of the room.

**({No POV})**

Caitlyn and Kaito were standing at the front of the room talking as the kids walking in and sat on the ground in their places like usual before class starts.

Kaito and Caitlyn faced the front of the room and Kaito started, "Okay guys, I…"

He stopped once he noticed several of the kids raising their hands already. Kaito was about to call on someone when one of them just decided to speak out and talking in a very fast and confused tone, "Sensei Kaito, who's this? Where are Sensei Zach and Sensei Molly?"

Kaito took a moment to collect his thoughts as he looked at the 12 sets of eyes staring at him for an answer.

Kaito tried to maintain his composure as he smoothly stretched the truth, "Okay guys, don't worry. Sensei Zach and Sensei Molly are just not feeling well right now, so to help me out today to teach you guys is a special guest from the Chie Dojo that I want you guys to show complete respect to and make her feel welcome. This is Caitlyn Spencer, she's the current New York State youth women's martial arts champion and she's also a _really_ good friend of mine."

Kaito paused and looked toward Caitlyn and gave her a subtle smirk and wink so the kids wouldn't notice, making Caitlyn subtly, yet playfully smile and roll her eyes at him for flirting with her right now, not that she expected any different from him.

Kaito then motioned for the students to stand and give a slight bow to Caitlyn to show her respect and Caitlyn returned the gesture back at them.

Once Caitlyn was upright again, Kaito clapped his hands together and instructed, "Okay guys, get set in your stance."

Making the students follow suit to get their lesson started.

_**15 minutes later**_

Karai came down to set up for her and Leonardo's class in an hour when she heard the familiar sounds coming from next door of Kaito running his class and instructing his students through a form exercise.

She was about to walk into the office area when she heard Kaito say, "Okay guys, we're going to come around and check on your form." "Hai sensei!" The class answered back.

Karai tilted her head as he expression contorted in confusion at what she heard her son say, implying that there was more than one person instructing despite the fact that she knew Kaito was the only one set to teach this morning. She walked over to the doorway leading into the other room and stealthily looked around the corner to see what was going on to see something she wasn't expecting.

Caitlyn was pacing around the room like Kaito as both of them surveyed the students' forms as they practiced their front thrust kicks.

Karai kept looking around and saw Caitlyn stop as her line of sight looked toward this girl in the back row of the room. Karai watched as Caitlyn slowly made her way over to her as she took a knee to get down to her level, making the girl stop and look at her.

"Hey, what's your name?" Caitlyn asked, a smile on her face. The girl looked slightly scared, thinking she messed up, as she said, slightly nervous, "Um… Quinn."

"Hey don't worry Quinn, you're doing really good with your strikes, but I'm just going to show you how to make it even better, okay?" Caitlyn said, sounding reassuring that she just wanted to help her. The girl still looked apprehensive, mainly because she wasn't used to Caitlyn and didn't know her as an instructor, so she just nodded.

"A front thrust kick is a really important thing to know when it comes to competition. Trust me, this strike has given me an edge in competition when I need a good quick reaction to take down my opponent. But, as your sensei says, it really is all in your form. Here, set yourself like you usually do, and I'll show you." Caitlyn instructs as she stepped back and watched as Quinn set herself and Caitlyn scrutinized her for a moment before going back to Quinn's level by taking a knee again.

"Okay, that looks really good, but the only thing I have to say is try to keep your feet flat and set on the ground. You're conditioning yourself to stand on the balls of your feet too much. Keeping your feet flatter gives you more stability and more control if your opponent managed to take a strike before you and giving you the ability react quicker. Here try it out, just plant your feet and then follow through." Caitlyn instructed, trying to be encouraging, as she stepped back again to watch.

Quinn did what Caitlyn said as she planted her feet before going through her form to complete the kick and finished just as stable as when she started.

Caitlyn smiled and walked back over to Quinn and said, "See? That was awesome! Great job!" Caitlyn held up her hand and gave Quinn, who was smiling ear to ear that she finally got it right, a high five.

Karai still looked pensive and perplexed by what she just saw and her perplexed state increased as she looked at Kaito with small, crooked, yet genuine smile on his face as he looked at Caitlyn.

Karai's jaw clenched in confliction as she kept watching on, but little did she know… she wasn't going unnoticed. Leonardo was standing at the bottom of the stairs and looking at Karai who was looking in on Kaito's class.

And even though he didn't see the interaction that Karai saw, he heard enough to know what was making his wife look like that.

_**2 days later**_

**(Molly's POV)**

It was 7 in the morning and I was finishing forcing down a bowl of cereal.

Even though I still don't feel great and I've barely been eating, ever since Christmas I've felt like a little of the weight on my chest has been lifted, even though it wasn't much… almost not at all actually.

But hey, at least I can _sort of _eat without my stomach fighting me 24/7.

As I finished up, I got a call from Zach's mom telling me that I should come to the hospital as soon as I was able to. Needless to say I immediately dropped everything and I'm now sprinting across the rooftops like an insane person to the hospital.

I swear I think I was running so fast that it almost felt like my feet were barely touching anything below me. But, I had to be careful. It was daytime and someone running and leaping from rooftop to rooftop is definitely going turn some heads if I got caught.

So, when I got to the street the hospital was on, I had to be discrete as I slowly leaped down into an alley.

When my feet connected with the asphalt at the bottom of the alley, I quickly surveyed my surroundings to make sure that I went unnoticed… no one.

I tried to be nonchalant as I walked out of the alley just so I didn't look like a total metal case to the people I approached on the sidewalk. I kept walking and hearing the new thin sheet of snow crunching under my feet as I approached the hospital.

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest in a slow rhythm as my thoughts took me over, wondering why Mrs. Riley wanted me to come over as soon as possible.

But, as I got closer to where I wanted to go, I felt the tension increase.

I could feel that pulsating heartbeat working its way up until I could hear it and feel it in my ears, my stomach was knotting up painfully, and my palms were sweating inside my gloves. I tried so hard to hold it together until I got to the crosswalk to get me across the street to the hospital.

I tried to take slow, causal steps… until my insanity took over and I ended up sprinting across the street, almost getting hit by a car, as I continued until I got inside the hospital.

I was about to run to the elevator to go to the ICU when I heard, "Molly!"

I looked over just in time to get hugged by Zach's mom who continued, "I'm so glad you could make it, sweetie."

We backed away and I immediately had no time to respond with a greeting, wanting to just know what was going on, that faint thought in the back of my mind that maybe things took a turn for the worst.

"Mrs. Riley, what's happening? What's going on?" I say frantically.

I was further confused by the smile I saw spread across her face as she said, sounding beyond elated, "He's awake."

My heart almost felt like it stopped for a second and time froze around me as I was taking in those two words I just heard, almost like I thought I was having a nightmare that was lying to me and that I would wake up and everything would be a sick and twisted lie.

"When?" I say, even though it sounded almost demanding. "The doctor called John and I early, probably 5 am and said Zach was showing signs of consciousness." Mrs. Riley explained.

I was trying to stomp down an immediate angry reaction of why the Hell they didn't call me right away about this… but at the same time, I don't care anymore.

Before I could say or do anything, Mrs. Riley grabbed my hand and started leading me toward the elevator since I wasn't reacting.

We got to the elevator and walked in as she said, sounding excited, "Zach is going to be so happy to see you. He hasn't stopped asking about you since he woke up."

I didn't really know exactly what to say, so I just looked at her and forced a smile, making her smile back at me before I went back to my thoughts.

What is wrong with me? I've wanted to hear that Zach came out of his coma for almost 2 weeks, but now that it's happened… I just didn't know what to think. I guess this whole insane amount of time I've spent just thinking about Zach as a coma patient, I didn't think of how to _prepare myself_ for when Zach woke up.

But, it's kind of too late now.

_Well Molly… guess you'll just have to wing it._

We finally got to the hallway leading to the double doors of the ICU and that disorienting feeling I had before I walked into the hospital was back as I continued to take a step forward. I didn't know what to do other than walk and breathe, so I kept using what I knew, I guess?

I just kept following Zach's mom all the way to Zach's room.

Time almost felt like it was slowing down as pressure started crushing my chest as I got close and rounded the doorway, until I walked into the room and looked around.

Walt was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room and Zach's dad was sitting in a chair near Zach's bed.

I looked toward Zach, still hooked up to his usual _jaws of life_ machines, but his head was facing away from the door as a nurse was flashing a light between his eyes and asking him questions… and I could hear him faintly responding in a drowsy and weak tone of voice, making every muscle in my body lock up in shock hearing his voice.

He was probably getting tested to see his certain level consciousness.

The nurse looked like she was done at that same moment and walked out and walked past us.

Zach's mom and I took another step closer as Zach still kept his head turned in the opposite direction. She smiled at me and managed to get Mr. Riley's attention to make him see that I was here, making him smile at me too as he got up from his chair to get closer to Zach.

Mrs. Riley walked closer to Zach and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Zach, honey, look who came to see you." She said, sounding excited, her smile still spread across her face as she glanced toward me.

I felt the color drain from my face as I slowly saw Zach turn his head in my direction. I tensed up a little when he finally faced me, our eyes locking.

I didn't know what to really do, until I saw Zach's breathing barrier fog up completely on his face as his eyes widened in recognition as he looked at me. I was about to smile, or at least force myself to smile, when I almost felt like I was going to have a full blown panic attack when I saw Zach try to sit up abruptly and all of his monitor readings spiked and frantically started beeping by his sudden change in action.

His parents actually had to push him back to lying down on his bed as a bunch of nurses came to the doorway behind me, thinking Zach was about to code and die probably.

Mr. Riley noticed and immediately said, "Oh no, it's okay, he's fine. False alarm, sorry."

Then he turned his head to look toward Zach as the nurses went away. Mr. Riley tried to sound soothing as he said, "Zach, you have to keep yourself calmed down. You're still recovering and you shouldn't make yourself get too excited right now, okay son?"

Zach looked at his dad and nodded as he said, speaking soft and still slightly weak, "Okay… dad."

After that it was silent for several seconds and Zach just kept looking at me, and I just stood there; still questioning what I should do.

I just kept standing there awkwardly, trying to think of something to say… or even do?!

But, I just had nothing.

No one was talking in the white noise and beeping in the room. All I could do was keep looking right back at him, our eyes locking again, almost like we were trying to have this weird telepathic conversation as both of us were trying to recognize each other after… _everything_.

"How about we leave you two alone for a while?" Mrs. Riley said, making Walt and Zach's dad get up and leave with her.

Zach didn't even respond to it as he just kept looking at me. I would've been unfazed by it too if it weren't for Zach's mom giving my hand a reassuring squeeze and smiling a little at me before she left, sliding the door shut to Zach's room behind her.

Once they were gone, I slowly turned myself back around and looked back at Zach. I just kept looking at him, still not knowing what I should do until, "Hey."

I was practically whiplashed back into reality as I saw Zach still looking right back at me. I just stood there, almost like I was trying to come to grips the fact that Zach was _actually_ conscious and _ACTUALLY_ talking to me right now.

I was pretty much fighting the muscles in my face to force myself to smile at him before having a battle with my voice to say as normally as possible, "Hey."

Everything felt tense right now, even more tense that that time we had that make-up conversation in his room a couple months ago. But this was worse… so much worse.

I was slowly losing myself in my thoughts again as I kept looking him over.

His complexion had a little more color to it to show he had life in him still, which was better than his sickly white complexion he had when I first saw him after he was taken away from almost dying at the warehouse.

He was still clothed in a hospital gown and blanket that brought back memories of things that made me think what can't be un-thought.

I remember several times a nurse would come in and check his catheter that's used to help him… _use the bathroom_.

Well duh, he's in a coma and in the ICU, so it's obvious that it's not like Zach could just get up and use the bathroom like a normal, healthy person in full consciousness. So, yeah, of course he needed to have a catheter put in.

But, that's not what bothered me.

Once I'd see the nurse start to pull up his gown to check his catheter, I'd quickly turn away and shut my eyes so tight to the point where I was practically giving myself a freaking aneurysm.

Then the nurse would almost sound like she was joking around with me about why I was reacting that way about possibly seeing Zach... _indecent_, to put it as simply and in the least embarrassing terms as possible.

But, it wasn't because of that, not entirely.

I mean, sure Zach and I make out on his bed in his room all the time and I've seen him without his shirt on multiple different times before, but you know… nothing more than that.

Zach and I have never gone anywhere near a _sexual_ aspect of anything yet between us.

Heck, I've never even taken anything off in front of him except for a jacket or sweatshirt that I wear over a t-shirt. So, whenever I sat here with him when he was still comatose and the nurse would lift his gown to clean him and check his catheter… I didn't want to see it, I didn't want to see anything.

I mean, it's not like it was a private situation with no one else around and both of us were conscious of what we were doing, it was far from that.

Zach was completely unconscious, helpless, and drooling in a coma and I knew that if I saw him like that with the way he was, those images would've stayed with me forever and make me feel ashamed that my first time seeing him like that would be with him having no control over himself… and I don't want that.

I mean seriously, if that were me in a coma instead of him, I wouldn't want Zach's first time seeing me naked to go down like that if we get to that point in our relationship.

But, ugh, I don't even know what the Hell I'm talking about anymore?

"Molly?" I snapped my head up and realized that I completely zoned out. "Yeah?" I say back, trying to sound normal. He took a breath before saying, "Do you... want to sit?"

I nervously clutched my left wrist with my right hand as said, "Yeah, sure."

I walked over and I was about to sit in my usual chair next to him until I heard him say, "No… here." I looked back at him and saw him put his hand on this spot on his bed next to him.

I gulped a little to myself as I slowly sat down with my legs hanging over the edge of the bed as I looked down at him from where I was sitting. I just kept sitting there until I finally decided to say something, even if it was also the stupidest thing for anyone to say to someone in Zach's situation.

I took a deep breath before asking, "So… how are you?" Again, worst possible thing to say, but I literally had nothing else to say.

_Nice, Molly... nice._

It was quiet for a moment until I heard, "Better… now that you're here."

Then I was almost put into a state of shock when I looked down when I saw his right hand slowly reaching out, grabbing mine, and squeezing it gently.

I looked up at him only to see those familiar light blue-grey eyes, though with a beyond drowsy and weak look to them, looking at me with that same calming effect that I've almost forgotten about and as the fog dissipated on his breathing barrier, I saw something else that almost calmed me down immediately… he was smiling a little at me in his usual sweet and genuine way.

As much as I wanted to brush off what he was doing, I couldn't.

Because I knew that what he said wasn't just a reaction to being on numerous painkillers and just coming out of a coma… I knew he really meant it.

And honestly… I felt better too.

As totally crazy as it sounds and even though he still wasn't completely back to normal, I felt better having this back with him. Just seeing him here and being able to talk to him again.

I slowly felt a corner of my mouth curl up into a small smile back at him as I closed my fingers around his hand as he kept smiling back at me.

Okay, I know I'm still this close to losing my sanity after everything I've seen and done in the past almost 2 weeks… but, I just have to keep focusing on what's important.

And that's having him back and that he's going to be okay.

**Well, Zally is back in action again guys! :D I just really wanted this 'reunion' of sorts to kind of harp back to that night when Zach and Molly made up back in chapter 21, so if you caught those subtle references connecting those two… (**Applauds**). :) Also, I hope you liked the latest Kailyn interaction that caused a stir in Karai again that Leo caught… yet again. Maybe hinting to a Leorai moment soon? Hmm… Anyway, thank you so much for reading as always, it really is an absolute pleasure to write for all of you, and review if you have the time and opportunity to. **

**Stay classy all you lovely and wonderful people!**

**Dexter1995**


	57. Reevaluate

**Hello everyone! Now, I have seen in the reviews that a lot of people are bringing up certain character interactions… All I will say to that is… you'll see. ;) Haha. Anyway, and this is a response to a review from Nancy the Mutant, I totally agree with you on the fact that girls aren't the only ones that need time to be fully ready for intimacy, but that was not the main reason why Molly didn't want to see Zach naked. For Molly it was more of a principle of honor that she didn't want to see Zach that way without him knowing, just like she would expect from Zach if that were her in the same situation. That and she doesn't want the possible time, if and when, they become physically intimate with each other to be tainted by a memory from a horrible situation. Also, you guys know that in my story I don't follow gender role stereotypes. Everyone is a person and everyone can be anything in any situation. Which is why I made Kaito a male tease toward girls and made Michelangelo a guy who was kind of freaked out about sex and making Irma the one that wanted and was ready to have sex more than him back in **_**Further Complications**_**. But, I appreciate you expressing your opinion anyway! :) Because that's part of the reason why the reviews are offered, so that people can constructively express their opinion. Anyway, I hope that clears things up. Enjoy! **

**(Zach's POV)**

Molly, Walt, and my parents left about an hour ago and I was just staring at the ceiling in the dark.

This whole day has been extremely confusing for me.

That and it's not like the fact that I was told that I was in a coma for almost 2 weeks really helped out with trying to calm me down either, or the bandages wrapped around my chest, or all these wires and tubes connected to me.

Then to top that off I was told that I pretty much was minutes away from dying if I wasn't brought here as fast as I was.

The last thing I remembered was being out with Kaito and Molly trying to stop Hun and the Turtelli's, and I was about to throw a handful of screws at the truck tires to blow them out and keep them from getting away. Then right when I was about to toss the screws under the truck, I heard 6 clear gunshots… and I had no idea what was going on.

At first everything went numb… then… I was drowning, or at least that's what it felt like.

I felt like my lungs were filling with water and I was slowly being strangled from the inside. It was like I was losing space for air and no matter how much I gasped for air desperately… it wasn't working.

Then… after that I fell over and Molly caught me and she was yelling at me to breathe and to look at her as she was shaking me by my shoulders. Finally I was able to look at Molly, looking completely out of her mind as she was yelling at me… and she was the last thing I remembered seeing before everything just went white.

I slowly looked over at this monitor next to me watching the peaks and valleys of the EKG that corresponded to the beeps on the machine as it monitored my heart.

Well, the next thing I knew, I woke up in here and freaked out when I saw all these machines connected to me, until a bunch of nurses came in and had to hold me down until I finally calmed down.

Then I had this one doctor come in and explain to me that I was in the ICU of the hospital because I had emergency surgery after being shot 6 times in the chest. That and they explained that I was also lucky to be alive, which I totally agree with at this point after they showed me that x-ray of my chest, and that image will probably haunt me the rest of my life.

But then again, to me, anyone who doesn't feel freaked out about seeing a picture of 6 bullets in their chest has something seriously wrong with them.

About half an hour after that, my parents and Walt showed up and even though I was happy to see them, I'm not going to lie when I say that I was totally confused that Walt even looked relieved after him not really caring about me for the past 3 years.

But then again I was also told that Walt donated 3 quarts of his blood to me while I was still comatose… again, I really hate to say it about my own brother, but I was shocked.

You know, I don't even know anymore?

Nothing seems clear to me right now.

Actually, the only really clear thing that went through my mind today since the moment I snapped out of it… was Molly.

All I wanted to do was see her and see if she was okay. Just to see her in front of me and be able to talk to her since all I remembered was her freaking out and screaming at me to breathe as I was suffocating, but also because of something else...

When I kept asking the doctor how I got to the hospital alive when he was basically saying I was pretty much _at death's door_ when I arrived here. They said that paramedics told them that Molly was performing CPR on me to keep me going until they took over.

Even my mom told me, after I asked for the thousandth time where Molly was, that Molly came in everyday to see me when I was in a coma and that she was probably going to show up soon.

And she did.

It was seriously like instant relief when I looked over and saw her today. I know I probably made a huge mistake when I tried to sit up when I saw her and made every nurse go under a false alarm, thinking I was dying.

But I'll be completely honest, I was just so beyond happy and relieved to see her and to see that she was okay.

Even when my parents left us alone for about half an hour, and even though we barely said anything, I didn't even care.

And not that I could really talk that much anyway.

Trying to get out a sentence for me right now takes a lot of effort and pretty much knocks all the air out of me, but Molly looked like she didn't want to say anything either and that was a relief since all everyone has done since I've woken up is ask me questions.

Ever since I woke up, all everyone keeps asking me about is pain.

Feeling pain, how painful is it, where is it?

But, honestly, I've never felt _actual _pain.

Even at that moment when I got shot, I never felt any real pain. It was like all those bullets went through me so fast that I didn't even feel anything, even now I don't feel any pain. Then again, I'm on _a lot_ of pain killers, so feeling physical pain is almost impossible right now.

All I feel, even in that moment I was shot, was numbness.

Like I can't feel anything.

I could barely feel Molly's hand when I was holding it earlier because of how numb I feel. It's like having a permanent _pins-and-needles_ feeling that you'd usually get if you do something like sitting on one of your legs too long, then picture that numb, tingling feeling spreading over your whole body.

Sure the doctors tell me that all my injuries will heal and I'll make a full recovery, but I just feel really uncomfortable that I can't do anything right now but stare at the clock or the door and wait for anyone to walk in.

And that's pretty much where I am right now… and there's also not much I can really do about it.

**(Leo's POV)**

Karai was upstairs getting Kaya from her nap as I was down here cleaning with Kaito and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn's been coming over to help us since Molly and Zach are _away_. She helps Kaito co-teach his students and cleanup for these past two days and I am honestly so grateful to her for helping.

I really feel compelled to pay her for how helpful she's been to us.

I mean, I know it's a pretty low thing to think about, but I would love to have her here as my own student and take her martial arts skills further. I'd really like to cross-train her into ninjutsu and train her to be at a level of a kunoichi, and I really mean that.

From what I've seen of her when she's at tournaments, she really is an exceptional martial artist and I really wish I could offer her a spot to train with us at our dojo, but then again stealing other people's students is not very _honorable_.

I just sighed to myself as that thought went by and I kept cleaning off some of the equipment.

I kept going about what I was doing when I heard the front bell go off on the door.

I lifted my head and saw this man walking around. He was probably an inch or two taller than me and built a lot bigger than me. He had jet black hair that was going grey on the sides and he seemed like he didn't even notice I was there as he kept looking around, almost like he was trying to find something.

I stood up and started to walk closer as I started, "Hello, can I help you find something?"

He whipped his head around and looked at me as he said, "Oh, uh, sorry. I was just coming here to pick up my daughter. I'm Jeff, Jeff Spencer." He held his hand out to me with a slight smile.

I gave him a look of realization.

I haven't met either of Caitlyn's parents, so it was nice to finally meet her father. I probably should have guessed since I could see some very slight resemblance, mainly the hazel eyes.

I smiled back as I shook his hand and said, "Oh, great to finally meet you. I'm Leonardo Hamato, but you can call me Leo. I'm Kaito's father."

"I was gonna guess. You and your boy look a lot alike. Anyway, me and my wife have been meaning to stop by anyway to meet all of you, Shelly should be here in a minute. And now seemed like a good time to stop by since we were gonna pick up Caitlyn from here to see Zach anyway, poor kid finally woke up." He explains, rubbing the back of his neck at that last sentence, and I was feeling the same.

"I heard… So…"

"Dad?"

**(Cailtyn's POV)**

I thought I heard Mr. Hamato talking next door and sure enough he was talking… to my dad.

"Dad, what's going on?" I say, wondering why he was here. "Me and your mom thought we'd swing by and pick you up on our way to the hospital to see Zach and also me and your mom wanted to meet…" My dad was cut off when the bell went off and I felt my stomach clench a little when my mom walked in.

She was immediately looked from my dad to Mr. Hamato and she looked surprised initially before walking over and saying, a huge smile on her face, "Oh, you must be Kaito's dad! It's so great to finally meet you! I'm Caitlyn's mom, Michelle. But, you can call me Shelly if you want to. Everyone else does."

But, Mr. Hamato just returned the gesture as they shook hands and he finally replied, "It's nice to finally meet you too. I'm Leonardo Hamato, but please call me Leo."

My mom still looked like she was in disbelief by how much Kaito and his dad practically looked like mirror images of each other. Trust me, my mom has told me that she thinks Kaito is good-looking and its still embarrassing to think about it. I mean really, my mom is in her mid forties and she openly expresses her opinion on the fact that my boyfriend that's the same age as me is good-looking.

But, then again, I know that's just another way of my mom saying that she approves. That and she also said Kaito is a very good guy in general, and I don't disagree at all there.

My mom just kept smiling and saying, "Again it is just so great to finally meet you... Hi, Kaito, how are you?"

I didn't even notice that Kaito was standing next to me right now, but he was still visibly keeping his usual calm and cool attitude as he replied smoothly, "I'm good, thank you Mrs. Spencer."

My mom had that wide and almost splitting smile on her face as she looked back at Mr. Hamato and said, "I'm just so sorry you and your wife couldn't come over with Kaito for dinner so Jeff and I could've met you both sooner! Thank you for the flowers by the way, they were beautiful."

"Well, I can't too much credit. I just gave Kaito the money for them, so you should really be thanking him, but I'm glad you liked them. Also, my wife and I didn't want to impose or anything and our daughter is still very young." Mr. Hamato explains, sounding respectful.

"Don't even say that! Next time you are more than welcome to come over. Also, is your wife home too? We'd love to meet her." My mom says, looking eager.

I felt my stomach drop and all the blood draining from my face at that thought. I could also feel Kaito's eyes on me only saw him mirroring my same hesitant and apprehensive expression at the thought of my parents meeting Kaito's mother, mainly because we have no idea how it would really go. Also, the fact that Kaito's mom practically only seems _tolerant_ of me for no apparent reason doesn't help either.

Then it _really_ didn't help when Mr. Hamato said, "She's upstairs in our apartment with our daughter who just woke up from her nap. Here, I'll show you."

Kaito and I gave each other a hesitant look again, not knowing what to say or do until we just decided to hesitantly follow them as Mr. Hamato showed my parents upstairs to their apartment.

"Karai?" I heard Mr. Hamato call out once all of us got to the living room of their apartment.

"One second, Leo. I was just getting Kaya's…" Mrs. Hamato stopped talking when she walked out of the kitchen, holding Kaito's sister, and now looking suspicious as she looked at my parents.

Which is why I think Mr. Hamato stepped forward to explain who they were as he introduced, "Karai, these are Caitlyn's parents, they wanted to stop by and meet us. Isn't that nice?"

My mom did not even skip a beat, her blue eyes practically lighting up like her smile, as she held out her hand to Mrs. Hamato and said, "Karai, it is so amazing to finally meet you. I'm Michelle, but please call me Shelly. I love your home by the way, is all this art from where you're from originally?"

I was almost crawling out of my skin, thinking the worst was going to happen when I still saw that weary expression on her face as she scrutinized my mom, until she slowly shook my mom's hand and said, "Most of it is. I brought over a lot of it when we moved here permanently."

At first I was really shocked by how neutral that sounded, it was probably just not to seem disrespectful, even though I could tell it still wasn't _an open arms_ greeting like Kaito's dad did.

My dad eventually followed suit and stepped forward and said simply, "I'm Jeff Spencer, nice meeting you." Then it was like a shock for me all over again when I saw Mrs. Hamato shake my dad's hand too.

"Oh, you must be Kaito's sister? He's told us a lot about you too." My mom said, as both her and my dad were now looking at Kaya. Kaya was holding onto Mrs. Hamato, but looking at both of my parents with that usual curiosity that many kids her age look at things they don't know.

"Yes, Kaya." Kaito responded politely, still shocked by how normal this was going, and I was completely right there with him.

My mom was smiling and leaning forward a little as she said, "Oh well, aren't you just a pretty little thing?"

Even though I was still really unsure about everything that was happening right now; every time I look at Kaito's sister, I still can't stop thinking about Jake thinking Kaya was a lot older than she really is when Kaito started talking about her and then Jake making a total idiot of himself… it's still something that still completely cracks me up just thinking about it.

I shook my head a little and I was brought back when I heard Mr. Hamato say, "If you want, you're all more than welcome to stay for some tea and I'm pretty sure we have coffee too if you would rather have that? None of us drink it, but we keep some just in case my niece or any of my sisters-in-law or brothers come over."

"Thank you and we'd really like to, but we really need to get to the hospital to see Zach now that he's awake. Are you ready to go?" My mom asks, looking in my direction.

After I was finally able to get a grip over myself by how normal this all went, I nodded and said, "Yeah, I just need to get my bag from down stairs."

"Would you mind if I came with too? I'd like to see how Zach's doing. I can go, right father? Caitlyn and I are all finished cleaning." Kaito asks, looking toward Mr. Hamato.

Kaito's dad just smiled and said, "I see no reason why not. As long as Caitlyn's parents are fine with it?"

My mom didn't even take a second thought as she said, "Of course! We parked the car around the corner. Again, it was so nice to finally meet both of you."

"It was nice meeting you both too, wasn't it Karai?" Mr. Hamato says, looking toward Kaito's mom, who seemed to be forcing a respectful expression as she answered kind of flatly, "Yes… it was."

Eventually Kaito came with me and my parents as we made our way out of the front entrance of the dojo.

I mean, I guess all things considered… that actually could've gone a lot worse than I was picturing.

_**2 hours later**_

**({No POV})**

Kaito was out was still out of the house visiting Zach with Caitlyn and her parents, as Kaito's parents went about their usual routine.

Leonardo set Kaya down on the floor as she started playing with her toys from the basket on the floor. He was about to sit on the floor with her and watch her when he saw Karai sitting at the table, still sipping her cup of tea and looking stone faced as she was reading what looked like her usual paperwork.

Leonardo walked up to the table in slow but sure strides and sat down with her and asked, trying to work his way to another topic, "What are you looking at?"

"Just the bookings for the payments from the students, everything seems paid so far." Karai answers matter of factly.

Leonardo took a cup from the center of the table and poured himself a cup of tea from the kettle resting on the hot pad in front of them as he said casually, "That's good to know. It's nice to know things are still going smoothly with the dojo."

Karai just nodded a little as she just agreed, still reading the spreadsheet, "Yes, it is."

Leo took a sip from his cup before looking at his wife again. "It's also really been nice having Caitlyn around to help Kaito these past couple days with the lower level classes. She's a really nice girl." Leo added, waiting for her to respond.

Karai's demeanor tensed slightly as Leonardo noticed the knuckles on her hand turn white a little, but she just remained silent as she kept reading over her paperwork.

"Also, her parents seemed like very nice people too, wouldn't you say?" He inquired, still trying to work an answer out of her, but Karai just remained silent, looking determined to ignore her husband's words.

Eventually Leonardo narrowed his eyes at her as he said, sounding slightly demanding, "Karai, what? Why do you keep fighting?" Karai glanced at Leo for a second, looking like she was not in the mood for this particular conversation, before she looked back at her paperwork and responded, "I'm not fighting anything, Leo."

"Oh, aren't you?" He responds, not wanting to put this conversation off any longer. Karai was about to get a defensive hostility about her and tell Leo off for trying to push her on this topic when she looked at Kaya playing in front of them and tried to force herself to calm down.

She just leaned closer to Leo and said, sounding a little hostile, "Leo, don't you even…" "No Karai, we're doing this right now. What is it about Caitlyn that you don't like?" Leonardo snaps, trying to keep his voice down to keep Kaya from hearing. "Leo, I am not…" "No Karai, you are answering me right now and I am not letting you leave this room until you tell, hear me?" Leonardo snaps, sounding dead serious as he narrowed his eyes at his wife.

"Well, excuse me for being a mother only wanting the best for our son, Leo. How do we know _little miss girl next door_ isn't just putting on a damn 'I'm so perfect' show just to trick us into thinking she's better than she _really_ is?" Karai says, bitterly giving her honest opinion to her husband about what she thinks of their son's girlfriend.

"Karai, are you even listening to what you're saying right now?! How are you the judge of who is and isn't good enough for Kaito when you never even gave Caitlyn a chance? Because, if anything, she is the perfect candidate for a girl that we should be approving of to date Kaito and encouraging it with every effort we have. She's a skilled martial artist from what we've seen at the tournaments, she's a natural at teaching, she's a good person, she's polite, she comes from a family of very nice people, and above all that she makes Kaito happy! So what is it?!" Leonardo stopped and looked to Karai, still brooding to herself and not wanting to accept his words.

Eventually Leonardo narrowed his eyes and got right in her face as he said pointedly, "You know what Karai? You're being a real hypocrite right now when it comes to how you act toward Caitlyn."

"Leo, how am I possibly being a hypocrite?!" Karai spits back, getting hostile from Leo attacking her on this subject.

"Because you are doing to Caitlyn exactly what my family did to you! You're judging Caitlyn when you know nothing about her. Have you ever even talked to her and tried to get to know her before you passed judgement that she's _not good enough_ for Kaito?" Leonardo pointed out, making his point clear.

Karai kept maintaining her gaze away from her husband as she just went back to looking at her papers.

Leo just gave Karai a frustrated look as he just sighed and said, "Fine, I guess I'll go to check the doors, make sure they're locked."

With that he got up from the table and went downstairs to the dojo, leaving Karai where she was looking through her papers with a pensive stare.

**Well, it looks like Leonardo was on his last straw with Karai over her attitude toward Caitlyn. Also, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, because I don't know when I'll have the next one up, but just bare with me everyone. Anyway, I thought I'd share this story just because it made me laugh at myself. Lately it's been really cool to hear you guys making song connections and what songs remind you of what part of my story. Now, I've never really purposely drawn any song inspiration for the character interactions in any of the stories thus far. But, I was studying recently and listening to one of my playlists while looking over some notes and I realized that one chapter had song inspiration in it without me even realizing it. Now, I've always had a soft spot in me for country music and a little over a year ago I really liked the song "Lose my Mind" by Brett Eldredge and I totally forgot I had it on my playlist and haven't listened to it for a year until a couple days ago. Then that whole time I was listening to it, I was thinking there was something ringing a bell in my head… and I realized that I unintentionally drew inspiration from it in Chapter 46 to describe Kaito and Caitlyn's romantic relationship! But, as I thought about it, it really is the perfect song, especially the chorus of it, to describe that side of Kaito and Caitlyn's relationship, on both sides of their dynamic! Lol. XD Anyway, I would recommend listening to the song, but it is very catchy just to give a fair warning. That and I thought you guys would have appreciated the little factoid. Haha. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review if you like! :)**

**Stay Classy!**

**Dexter1995**


	58. Ensconce

**Hello everyone! Thank you again so much! I was so happy that a lot of you really enjoyed the meeting between Kaito and Cailtyn's parents. Also, I was also so happy to hear a lot of you enjoyed the song that I thought described Kaito and Caitlyn's romantic relationship together! :D Brett Eldredge is one of my top 10 favorite singers currently… and also in my top 10 celebrity crushes. What? Don't judge me. Haha. XD Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**(Zach's POV)**

Today felt like a lot for me, mainly since I had a lot of people visiting me. Kaito, Caitlyn, and Caitlyn's parents stopped by to see me.

Honestly it was really nice to see them, actually it's just nice to see anyone who isn't wearing scrubs and poking me in the arms with needles. But they finally left a couple minutes ago with Walt and my parents, but Molly was still here with me.

With everyone being around me all day, it's just nice for it just to be me and her… even if it's only for an hour.

Even though I really don't like being in this bed, Molly at least makes it a lot better for me since I woke up yesterday to relax. Also, even though talking still takes a lot of effort and makes me feel like I ran a marathon after one sentence, it's just really awesome just to have Molly here to talk to me.

Even now she was sitting on the edge of my bed and holding my hand like yesterday, and it was still better than any relief any of these painkillers are giving me. I just kept looking at her, feeling incapable of stopping myself from smiling, even though I'm completely exhausted from this situation that feeling like it's draining the life out of me.

If Molly weren't here I probably would just pass out, but at the same time I don't want her to go… at least not yet.

I closed my fingers more around her hand and I saw her give me a slight smile.

Seriously, I really wish I could just sit up and kiss her right now. Just be able to possibly feel something else besides that numb-tingling sensation and make her stop looking at me like I'm this weak, injured victim.

I just want her to see me and know that nothing's changed with us.

I hate that this stupid breathing barrier on my face... and the fact that the nursing staff attached this motion alarm to my bed since the first thing I tried to do when I woke up was freak out and try to escape my bed doesn't help me either.

I was just stuck here like some castaway on an island.

Neither of us were saying anything, but there really wasn't anything to say right now. I think both of us were still just settling into this whole weird situation.

My only consolation was that I was told that I was being moved to the IMCU tomorrow since I really don't require that much intensive care anymore and just need to _rest and heal_ according to the ICU doctor… so that's something.

Molly looked at the clock and said, "I think I should head home for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I almost felt panicked when I felt her grip get loose on my hand as I immediately clutched her hand and got out, "No!... Wait." It sounded a lot more desperate than I meant it to be, but I didn't want her to go her go yet… at least not until I gave her something.

"Zach? Are you okay?" She asks, looking at me like she thought I was in pain or hallucinating from the painkillers I was on or something. "Yeah… I just want you… to stay… a little longer." I say between breathing breaks, which wasn't helping my cause with not looking like a victim.

I was able to catch my breath and say, "Just close the door… and the curtain, please."

She just kept looking at me until she just pursed her lips and nodded a little at me as she got up and did what I said. I could tell she was confused, but I just wanted us to be completely alone right now.

Molly walked back over to me and sat the edge of my bed again before she asked, sounding as confused as the look she was giving me right now, "Zach, what's going on?"

I tried to sit up as much as I was able to as I reached over next to my bed.

"Zach, you shouldn't…" I was able to hold up one of my hands to her as I managed to get out, "Molly, just let… me. I have… something for you."

Finally was able to grab the slightly thin, wrapped box that I asked my mom to wedge between my hospital bed and the nightstand so I could give it to Molly later when we were alone, like now.

I was finally able to grab it and hand it to Molly.

Before _all this_ happened, and it was a couple days after my birthday and I just couldn't believe Molly got me the latest intel watch. Which I still can't believe she bought me a $75 watch, but it is still my favorite thing and it's killing me that I can't wear it right now since I have way too many tubes injecting things into my arms.

But, it just made me realize that I still didn't get anything cool for her for Christmas or anything, and I had no idea what to get her, but then one day when I was walking around I finally got an idea that Caitlyn helped me out with once I got her the actual present.

She gave me a look and I just smiled at her and said, "Merry Christmas. Just... open it… and then… read this." I motioned to the piece of notebook paper that I tapped to the wrapping paper.

When I asked my mom to bring Molly's present to me before she went to work earlier today, I made sure to write a note to explain the present since I know that I still can't talk a lot right now.

Molly looked confused but she took off the note and ripped off the paper and I watched as her eyes went wide and her mouth open slightly in shock at what she was seeing.

I was just hoping it was good.

When I was walking around and trying to figure out what to get Molly for Christmas, I saw this music store that's been there for as long as I can remember and mainly they sell old CD's and records that no one buys and can't believe I even know what those things are since everything is directly digital now with music.

So how they are still in business is something I still don't know?

That and I never see anyone go in.

But, I looked in the window and I saw something that immediately drew me in.

If I know what Molly likes, next to coffee and horror movies, she loves classic rock. And I saw a huge poster inside above this one section with those exact words.

So I went in and the guy behind the desk was pretty much jumping out of his chair to help me since I was probably his first customer in a thousand years.

But, I found the classic rock section again and I froze when I saw a _Swords 'N Tulips_ vinyl record album, one of Molly's favorite bands of all time… So, needless to say I bought it, not even caring how much it even cost.

I mean, record players are far from being available, but I just thought Molly might like it as a collector's item type thing to put on display or something. So, Caitlyn helped me out and gave me the idea to mount the record inside a shadow box so that the record can be preserved and hung up on a wall, since I know Molly has a lot of rock band posters up in her room.

I could tell she just finished reading the note because she was just looking the record again. I had no idea what she was thinking right now. I nervously gulped a little and took in a deep breath before asking, "Do you… like it?"

She was quiet for a second before she finally stopped looking at the record and said, "Zach, are you kidding me? Do you even know what this is? This is the album _Hunger for Annihilation_."

I just gave her a confused look as I just responded, "Yeah?"

I seriously have no idea what she was trying to tell me right now. I don't know much about classic 80's rock like she does.

I mean, I'm a fan of 80's music too, but I'm more of a fan of 80's techno and popular music.

Finally Molly looked at me after looking at the record again as she said, "Zach, this is the _Swords 'N Tulips_ debut album! These are almost unattainable in vinyl form! How much did this cost you?"

I rubbed the back of my neck a little and grinned to myself before I admitted, "Uh… like $150... but I think the guy... at the store... was being nice to me."

"Zach, you really didn't have to." She said, even though in my opinion I got that record for a steal, if this album was really as rare as she was saying it was.

Also, I think the old man at the record store really was being too nice to me, probably because I'm 17 and I said the record was for my girlfriend. I mean really, he could have completely reamed me for those two reasons, but he was a nice guy. I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders as I took another deep breath and said, "After the watch… and _everything_ you did for me… in _all this_. You deserve it… but, you like it, right?"

She had slightly tense look on her face, almost guilty for some reason, before she looked at the album and then looked back at me and said, "Zach, are you kidding? This is the best thing I've gotten ever. I mean it, thanks."

She looked back at the record again and I saw her lips curl up into that small smile, which was making me relieved that she seemed like she really liked it. "Your welcome." I say back as I smiled at her.

She looked at the clock again before she looked at me again and said, "I think I should go home before my mom messages me every 5 seconds about why I'm not home in time for dinner. But, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She looked like she was going to get up and I felt that urgent shock run through me when I grabbed her hand again and said, "Wait."

She looked at me, quirking up an eyebrow. "Zach, what are you..." "Molly, please… I just... want one more thing." I say, but I knew with the way I'm able to talk right now was still making me sound beyond desperate and pathetic.

But, Molly just slowly sat back down, still looking at me confused as she asked, "What is it?"

I made sure to make direct eye contact with her as I said, sounding very clear and serious about what I wanted, "Kiss me, please."

I tried to sit up and I was about to lift off my breathing barrier when Molly put her hand over my face to keep me from doing that as she said, "Zach, you shouldn't…" But I couldn't take it as I interrupted, "Molly, please..."

I was just so tired of everyone treating me like I was dying since I woke up, when I'm not. And I especially don't want Molly to see me like that.

Because I'm still _me_, and I want her to treat me like I'm _me_. Not a guy with 6 bullet holes in his chest, not a guy that came out of a coma, just _me_. I gave her the most determined look that I was able to as I slowly moved my breathing barrier down so it was hanging by its straps onto the back of my neck.

Eventually I saw her give me this look as she eventually gave me a sharp nod and almost hesitantly leaned in closer to me. Okay, I'm already having trouble breathing without the machine, but I had to do this.

I leaned in as close to her as I was able to until I practically sighed in complete relief on contact when I felt her lips come in contact with mine, feeling like forever since we last did this. Even though I was still having trouble breathing, for two reasons now, I didn't want to stop. I slowly moved my hand up to the side of her face to try keep her there as I started to lean into her a little more.

I really didn't want her to leave now.

But then Molly stopped when my heart monitor was starting to go bizerk, which made me curse myself for being hooked up to all these machines.

Molly pulled away from me and I tried to lean closer to her again, but she stopped me and made me lie back down as she said, "Um… I think I need to go. I'll see you later."

Before I could say anything else she put my mask over my nose and mouth again and I felt that gust of air get inhaled into me. My heartrate was slowly calming down as I kept looking at her until she left.

**(Molly's POV)**

I was walking back home and passing the occasional passersby on the sidewalk as a light snow was falling and I was practically trying to count my steps in my head to clear my mind, or at least to distract me. But then my eyes eventually kept looking at the framed record that Zach gave me.

Okay, yesterday when Zach finally came out of his coma, I'm not going to lie when I say that I was beyond relieved and last night I was finally able to relax a little more than I've been able to do in almost 2 weeks.

Even if it just meant sleeping an hour longer than I've doing lately.

Just being able to see him and talk to him… it was like instant relief to me.

But… I don't know?

Yes, Zach was awake and that was one less thing weighing me down, but now I was back to being confused about what I'm supposed to be feeling.

Ever since I had that _talk_ with my grandfather… it's been something that keeps popping up in my mind constantly, mainly when it comes to my feelings toward Zach.

I mean, yes, I still like him and care about him… _a lot_. But, ugh, dammit, I don't know?! And it's not like today, especially the last part of my _visit_ with him really helped either.

I tried to put it out of my mind with other things, like just trying to focus on helping him get better and rebuild his health.

But, then today… he just had to make those thoughts about my feelings get shoved to the front of my brain. And I can't just ignore it now since it was all pretty much standing right in front of me.

The fact that he spent all that money on one record for me, from one of my favorite bands at that, and then before I left he was looking at me with _those_ eyes and he wanted me to kiss him before I went home.

I could've come up with something to say no, mainly since I didn't want to see him go into respiratory arrest again if he took off his mask… but I just couldn't say no.

Mainly I couldn't say 'no' because… I really wanted to kiss him too.

Just to have something like it used to be between us, back when I didn't feel like everything was complicated with us. But, then his heart monitor started to spike and I snapped out of it fast and I used that as my excuse to stop and collect myself.

Seriously, why did my grandfather have to even put those ideas in my head?!

I mean, like I said, I care about him a lot and I'm relieved to know he's going to be okay and fully recover, but do I...

Ugh, I seriously don't freaking know?

Huh... it's just a lot weighing down on me right now. Even with Zach being out of his coma, I still feel like I'm completely losing it.

But, it doesn't matter, because I'll still go in to see him everyday and spend an insane amount of time with him no matter what?! You know, since I'm just totally insane and just keep doing the same things over and over and over again.

I kept trying to push those thoughts out of my head as I finally started walking up the 4 steps leading to the front door of my house.

But, as I walked up, I heard talking inside the house… making me quirk up an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity. I opened the door and slowly stepped inside… and I immediately froze in confusion at what I saw. Right in front of my parents and talking to them was… Caitlyn?

Caitlyn finally looked over at me and smiled a little as she just said very casually, "Hey Molly."

**Sorry, if this chapter was short filler, but I just really wanted to give an indepth analysis of Molly and Zach's relationship post-coma and to show what both of them are feeling currently. Also, I left you with another cliff hanger… and another Caitlyn cliff hanger at that. I'm so horrible. Lol. But, I'll leave speculation up to you guys until the next chapter about why Caitlyn is there? Haha. Again, the updates will be extremely sporadic and it was actually amazing that I even got this chapter up. Also, don't worry, there will be an interaction with Caitlyn, Kaito, Zach, and Molly in a coming chapter. But, anyway, thanks so much for reading and please leave a review if you can. :)**

**Stay Classy everyone!**

**Dexter1995**


	59. Thaw

**Hey guys! For once I have no exams next week to study for so I had time to get this chapter up! :D So, I'll start by answering the questions in regards to Mona and Raphael knowing Caitlyn and/or about her relationship with Kaito. Raphael and Caitlyn have met before back in the time frame of Chapter 30 when Molly, Zach, Caitlyn, and Kaito took pictures at Zach's house before they all went to the Homecoming dance. So, Raphael met Caitlyn there briefly and knows that she is one of Molly's friends. Then of course Mona, being the total snoop that she is, knows that Caitlyn and Kaito are dating since she kind of _subtly_ squeezed the information out of Kaito when he went to see Mona to get a haircut before his and Caitlyn's first date. Haha. Just a fair warning, this will be an _extremely_ heavy dialogue chapter… just wanted to give an advanced warning. Well, without further or do… enjoy everyone! **

**(Molly's POV)**

I was still standing there, not knowing what the heck was going on until Caitlyn looked back toward my parents and said, "So, it's okay right? Molly and I just decided to hang out tonight and have a sleepover while we were at the hospital, right Molly?" Caitlyn looked back at me and gave me a subtle wink.

I didn't notice until now, but Caitlyn had a duffle bag and a blanket sitting on the floor next to her and she was already in a loose t-shirt and sweatpants.

_Well… I wonder what I did this time?_

Sure Caitlyn has only done her spontaneous _let's hang out_ thing one other time before. But, at least that one made more sense a couple months back, since she was mainly doing that as a rouse to help give me a push to make up with Zach when we were on that _break_… mainly because I was the one who was being stupid then.

I mean, sure Caitlyn at this point has actually one of my friends, without a doubt. But… this was still weird.

I was starting to feel my mom's eyes turn toward me, and once again… time for me to play along with whatever Caitlyn wants this time, and mainly to avoid my mom asking any suspicious questions.

I shrugged and said, "Yeah, we both had nothing going on so we decided to just hang out." My parents seemed to buy it and my mom smiled a little and looked between me and Caitlyn as she said, "Oh yeah, that's completely fine. We were actually just about to order pizza, have you had anything to eat yet, Caitlyn?" "No not yet, I wasn't really hungry earlier and I left home before dinner at my house, but you really don't have to get me anything." Caitlyn said, putting her hands up. But, my mom just brushed it off and said, "Caitlyn, don't even say that. Is pepperoni fine with you? That's what we usually get… Wait, Molly, what's that?"

I looked down and realized she was looking at what Zach got me.

Well, what did I expect? Nothing ever gets past my mom.

But, there was no point in the _later mom_ excuse. I was about to open my mouth, but Caitlyn answered before I did, "Oh, cool, I see Zach took my advice with the shadow box for your record."

I thought back and recalled something, remembering Zach saying in the note that Caitlyn gave him a little help with ideas on what to do with the record.

"Oh, can I see it?" My mom said, wanting to see what Zach got me, so I humored her and showed her the record inside the shadow box, still not believing Zach got me this.

But at the same time… I felt like I really wasn't showing Zach that he gave me the best gift that I have ever gotten for anything from anyone. It's a vinyl album of one of my favorite bands of all time, and a rare first edition at that! I should have been incessantly thanking him for it like he did with me when I gave him that watch for his birthday.

But, I just… I don't know?

It's like this whole situation is still crushing me, like someone trapped me in an iron box and kicked me into the ocean to be crushed by the pressure of the dark depths.

Just having to have that constant pressure on my whole being 24/7… it makes it even harder than it normally is for me to be excited about anything.

Finally Caitlyn and I were finally able to get past my parents to go up to my room, well mainly my mom. My dad barely said anything this whole time, but then again my dad stays out of my business a lot more than my mom. Sure yet he still has to stare daggers into Zach, but no one's perfect I guess?

"Hey, I like your room. Zach wasn't kidding about how much you like 80's rock." Caitlyn said as she dropped her bag down on my floor.

"Thanks." I said, still standing there and looking at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

Eventually, she looked up at me and tilted her head at me as she said, "What?"

I put Zach's present down on my bed as I gave her an equally confused look back, crossed my arms, and pointed out, "Look, I know we're friends and I like hanging out and everything… but, what did I do wrong now?" She stood up and quirked up an eyebrow at me as replied as equally confused, "Why do you think that?"

"Well, considering the last time you did an _impromptu hang out_ was when I was acting like a total shrew and now you just came over for a _surprise overnight_? Kind of makes me think you have a reason behind this right now other than just wanting to hang out." I point out, and still wanting to know what was really going on right now.

Caitlyn looked for a second before looking back at me and admitting, "Well... honestly, I'm really just here to hang out. Besides after… _everything_ that's happened in the past almost 2 weeks, I just thought it would be good for us to just take a break for a night and just hang out; relax, eat junk food, watch movies. What do you think? Sound good?"

I continued to give her a weird look as I said, "Okay, sure… but, seriously, why just show up to have this at my house out of nowhere without saying anything?"

"One, because according to Kaito, you haven't been really answering your phone. And two… trust me, you really don't want to be at my house right now with both of my brothers there, seriously." She explains, looking embarrassed just thinking about it.

I was about to open my mouth when I heard, "DUDE! Jimmy?!... MOLLY!"

I sighed to myself at the familiar voice and called back, "In here, Tony!"

Seriously, is everyone just randomly wandering over to our house today? But then again, Tony usually does this a couple times a week when he comes over to hang out with Jimmy to play videogames or something.

I just shrugged to myself and turned around as Tony walked into the doorway leading into my room and said, "Molly?! Where's Jimmy?! I got a new vid…" Tony stopped talking and I watched his eyes go wide as he looked past me.

I glanced behind me slightly and realized he was looking at Caitlyn. Tony looked like he was completely zoned out in Caitlyn's direction as he readjusted his glasses on his face.

"Oh hey, who's this?" I heard Caitlyn ask behind me.

I was trying so hard to hold back a smirk as Tony was still frozen in place, his mouth open a little, as he kept staring at Caitlyn.

"This is just my cousin Tony. He comes over a lot to hang out with my brother." I explain, still finding this situation kind of funny. "Hey Tony, nice to meet you." Caitlyn said, smiling and putting one of her hands up to wave at him in a typical friendly way.

I looked back at Tony to see his face was beat red and his still mouth open slightly as he stammered, "I… Um… I… uh..."

"TONY?! Dude, what the heck are you doing?!" I heard as Jimmy walked into view as he looked at me and Caitlyn and rolled his eyes before grunting in annoyance as he clutched the back of Tony's t-shirt and started dragging him away before commenting, "Dude, what is wrong with you?! Why are you being so weird?"

I waited until Jimmy slammed the door shut to his room. I looked back at Caitlyn and explained, "Sorry about that. Tony recently got out of the _girls have cooties _phase, so… he's _learning_."

Caitlyn just grinned and brushed it off as she said, "Don't worry about it, trust me I'm used to 10 and 11 year old boys having crushes on me after helping with the younger kids at my dojo for the past year and a half. But, I'm guessing you probably know the feeling too."

I smirked a little as I crossed my arms before admitting, "A little, but Kaito kind of beats me out in that department."

Caitlyn let out a short laugh before saying, "Yeah, I've noticed that while I've been at the dojo. Sometimes I think some of the girls purposely mess up on their form just to get Kaito's _help_… it's honestly pretty adorable."

We both snorted out a knowing laugh at how true that was.

* * *

Okay, I didn't really expect this to happen today and even though everything still feels pretty shadowed for me with everything else that's happening, but it was pretty cool to have Caitlyn over.

I mean, we weren't really doing a lot.

We pretty much were just hanging out, eating pizza, talking, and watching some random movie we found on TV. Sure even though this whole situation is still drilling into my brain and refuses to leave… it was pretty nice to have somewhat of a distraction from what I'm really feeling right now.

It was about 11:00 P.M. and we were watching TV, which was kind of pointless since nothing was really on.

Caitlyn grabbed her can of soda and took a sip as she said, "I kind of forgot how fun sleepovers were, you know?" "Actually, I wouldn't really know? Considering I've never been to a sleepover." I admit as I took a sip of my soda, until I heard Caitlyn choke a little mid-sip of hers as she looked at me in almost total shock and said in a tone that matched, "No... you've never been to a sleepover?"

I just shrugged and said, knowing I sounded _very_ sarcastic, "Yeah, _shockingly_ enough. I mean, I don't know if you noticed, but until I met you and Zach, Kaito was pretty much my only friend. That and I really never and still don't like any of the girls my age in my neighborhood or at school, so it's not like I ever had any other girls to be friends with; except for you, to have sleepovers and stuff like that. Its just never really been my style to have fake friends that I don't like. I'd rather be alone than hangout with people I can't stand."

Caitlyn took another sip of her soda and said, "I can get that. Can't say the same about me, but I've always been lucky to have pretty good friends to hang out with. But still, that's crazy that you've never had a sleepover until now to me. I still remember my first sleepover when I was 9 at my friend Becky's house. Now people can say what they want to about Becky being kind of crazy and a little _out there_, but I've known her since we were 6 and she knows how to have fun. Although, sometimes it also isn't the best thing about her and also a reason why I haven't been to a sleepover at her house since freshman year, but that is a whole other story."

She snorted out a slight sarcastic laugh before we both went quiet.

I didn't really know what else to do, so I just took a sip of soda. We didn't really say anything as the TV played in the background, neither of us even watching it.

"Hey Molly, I know we haven't really talked a lot, you know… since that time you and Zach _found out_ about me and Kaito." Caitlyn said, still sounding embarrassed about it. I felt a guilty twinge in my stomach as I started, "Look, I'm really sorry about that, about what I said. I mainly did that just to get back at Kaito for teasing me over everything in the past."

I could tell she knew that I was talking about that _teasing remark_ I made when Zach and I caught them making out in the supply closet at the dojo as she said, "Don't worry about it. And also, that's not really what I was really getting to."

I looked over at her and tilted my head as I asked, sounding confused about what she could possibly mean by that, "Why? What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're okay with it, right? Me and Kaito?" She asks. I gave her a look before saying, "What do you mean? If you and Kaito are dating, it's really none of my business."

"Yeah, but he's your cousin and I know that you guys are really close… and I just want to make sure that you're okay with it… with us." She explains, sounding really genuine, like she really wanted to know what I thought, like she had _approval_ from me or something?

"Caitlyn, you're my friend and Kaito's my cousin, why would you think that I would think you guys shouldn't date? Especially since I've never seen Kaito act like this with any girl before you, _trust me_ I know." I point out, thinking about every girl, including me when we first met but no one has to know about that, that Kaito has shamelessly flirted with.

Like I've said, Kaito is my cousin and I love him and I trust him with my life, and he sees me the exact same way.

But, is my cousin a total flirt and the biggest tease that I know?… yes, without a doubt.

Sure Kaito has a lot about him that's very unpredictable and mysterious, but when it comes to his _track record_ of flirting and making out under the main stairs at school with a _decent number_ of girls, he was pretty damn predictable… until a couple months ago.

"Well, I don't know about that…" I cut her off as I said, "Seriously Caitlyn, you are the only girl I have seen Kaito act this way about, but it doesn't really surprise me, to be really honest."

I meant it.

The fact that Kaito is completely into Caitlyn is not surprising to me at all.

Seriously, I know Kaito better than anyone ever could to know that if someone came up to Kaito and gave him a questionnaire asking for his idea of the perfect girl that he wants, Caitlyn would have been the person arriving at his door.

Sure, Kaito being Kaito, likes her... _looks-wise_ most likely to begin with, but also because she's a person with everything that Kaito likes in general. She's a martial artist, both of them have _a lot_ of general stuff in common with each other, and she's a cool and genuinely good person.

And… I can't really disagree with that one either.

It's one of the reasons why Caitlyn and I became friends to begin with. Caitlyn is a very strong, real, loyal, and good person that doesn't pretend to be something she's not.

Sure I didn't see it fully until she kind of told me off a little bit that one time for giving Zach a hard time about lying to me about being a vigilante and to just work things out with him… and she gained my complete respect after that.

"But, seriously Caitlyn, all things aside, Kaito's a really great guy and you're one of my friends. You don't have to worry about me. Honestly… I'm really happy for you guys, I mean that." I say, trying to sound as genuine as possible as I tried to smile a little, mainly because I wanted to show Caitlyn that I really did mean that I was completely fine with her and Kaito.

I saw her slowly smile at me and say, "Thanks."

I smirked a little back at her before looking in front of me again and reaching for my soda.

"Hey Molly, you don't have to answer this, but this has been something I've just been wanting to know since the _incident_… how are you, really?" She asks, sounding hesitant, as she looked over at me again.

I grit my teeth together as I felt that cold, shockwave sensation travel up my spine as those thoughts filled my brain again, those same thoughts I've been having for almost 2 weeks.

"Sorry Molly, I…" "No… Caitlyn, it's fine." I start, trying to collect myself.

Besides, even though I still hate talking about this whole damn situation that still feels like it's internally ripping me apart, I know Caitlyn was only doing this because she's my friend and wanted to know what was up with me… even though I still have no idea exactly what's up with since I can't even work myself out right now.

I sighed as I finally collected myself and started, "I don't know? I really don't know how I am right now, not since…"

I stopped talking, almost like I was being suffocated as that image played in my mind, the one thing that taunts me every second since it happened.

The bullets, the sounds… the blood… I scrunched my eyes shut to stop myself from completely breaking down for the millionth freaking time as I tried to get a grip as best as I was able to.

I put my hand over my face slightly, trying to attempt to release any tension as I sighed and I was about to say something when Caitlyn spoke up, "Hey Molly, I get that this is something you don't really want to talk about and that I only know what happened from what Kaito told me, but I just wanted to say thanks."

I scoffed indignantly to myself as I blurted out the words constantly circling my subconscious, "Thanks for what? For just standing there as I watched Zach get shot 6 times from 50 yards off? Oh yeah, that's _totally_ something to thank me for," I finally got a grip over myself as I recovered, "Sorry, I'll try to keep the _self-shaming_ to a minimum."

"What? No Molly, I mean thanks for saving Zach… Kaito told me that you were the one keeping him alive before help showed up. You saved my bestfriend and I won't forget that. I mean it, it's nice to know I'm not the only one who has his back." She says, smiling a little at me and giving me a slight nudge on the arm with her elbow.

We tried to drop the subject after that and after 10 seconds of silence Caitlyn said, "You know, you're still welcome to tag along with me and Kaito to go to my friend Becky's New Year's Eve Party tomorrow night at her house if you changed your mind?"

A couple days ago, Caitlyn messaged me and asked if I wanted to go to a party with her and Kaito on New Year's Eve. I mean, it was really nice of her to include me, but I just wasn't up for it... that and I wouldn't even know anyone there anyway except for Kaito and Caitlyn.

"Thanks Caitlyn, but I think I'm just going to stay at the hospital." I say, trying to show her that I'm still not changing my mind that, even though Zach is totally fine with me going to Caitlyn's friend's party, I still would rather just… I sighed to myself at all conflictions hitting me, still feeling that weight on my chest from this whole _situation_.

"Molly, are you okay? Because if you need to talk, you can tell me. You know that right?" I hear Caitlyn ask next to me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I tried to recompose myself as best as possible as I said, "Thanks Caitlyn, but I'm fine. I'm just tired… but thanks."

Okay, that's pretty much a huge freaking lie, but what's going on right now isn't really something that Caitlyn or anyone else can really help me with right now.

Especially since this is something a little too _personal_ for me that I don't want to talk to anyone with about it, considering I still have no damn idea how to approach my own conflicted and flustering situation about my... _feelings_ right now.

But, at least I know I have someone else that I can trust.

_**The next day**_

**({No POV})**

It was morning on New Year's Eve and Leonardo and Kaito both went out to pick up some new supplies as Caitlyn was helping to clean up in her and Kaito's side of the dojo.

She finally got finished with everything and decided to just start warming and practice a couple katas since she had the time and space. Caitlyn was doing her usual progression by starting out with slow movements to critique her form and tweak things before she sped up.

Caitlyn kept going through her strikes and footwork until… "Goju-Ryu."

Caitlyn was caught off guard when she looked behind her and saw Karai standing in the door. She had her arms crossed over her chest as her line of site was completely directed at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn gave her a confused look and tilted her head a little before responding, "Um, I'm sorry?" Mainly Caitlyn was just asking to make sure that Karai was addressing her, considering that would be a first since Karai usually just flat out ignores her whenever she's around.

Karai was looking at Caitlyn in her usual pensive and focused way as she said, "Goju-Ryu, that kata you were just doing."

At first, Caitlyn felt almost taken aback, considering this was the first time she seemed to be having a normal conversation with Kaito's mother, but she kept her composure as she replied, "Yes… I learned that one a couple years ago, but sometimes I like to go back and practice older katas just to keep my skills sharp."

It was quiet for and the only sound seemed to be the small wall clock in the room with its 'second' hand ticking with every second that went by.

Caitlyn was just about to keep going until she heard, "It looked good, your form."

With wide eyes, Caitlyn immediately snapped her head in Karai's direction so fast that she thought her head was going to fly off her shoulders, trying to keep herself from looking like she was going into a state of paralysis from shock.

Sure Caitlyn was shocked as she kept processing the first nice thing she was ever told by Kaito's mother, sure her tone still had that guarded edge to it like she was used to hearing from her, but it was something.

Caitlyn just put her arms behind her back, trying to seem relaxed but respectful as she bowed her head slightly before responding, "Thank you."

But, that moment went from just mildly awkward to almost cryptic silence as Caitlyn kept looking toward Karai, still not believing what just happened.

It remained silent until Karai said, "Are you done with cleaning up in here?"

As confused by the whole interaction as Caitlyn was, she gave Karai a nod and replied, "Yeah, there wasn't much to clean, so I finished early and decided to warm up." Karai was still locking her eyes on Caitlyn with an unreadable gaze that made Caitlyn look at her in complete confusion that she couldn't figure her out.

Eventually Karai just gave Caitlyn a curt nod before saying, "I'll be in the office."

As Karai walked out of the doorway and into the other room to get to the office, leaving a completely flabbergasted Caitlyn in a state of total confusion and shock by the whole situation that just transpired.

**Well, maybe a possible sign of a thaw on Karai's end? Possibly? But, who really knows with our favorite unpredictable kunoichi? As I said in the opening A/N, I know this was a very long chapter in terms of being extremely dialogue heavy, but I just wanted a chapter that showed something other than Kailyn or Zally and to show a friendship dynamic between Molly and Caitlyn. Also, I hope you enjoyed the brief comic relief with Tony still not knowing how to handle his new **_**feelings**_ **of having crushes, even if on his cousin's 17 year old girlfriend. But not that Tony knows that Caitlyn is actually Kaito's girlfriend as of now. Haha. And of course Jimmy still not understanding those feelings and pretty much just thinking that Tony is a totally insane weirdo for **_**liking**_ **girls since Jimmy still wants nothing to do with even having any girls as friends. Haha. Also, the story will go into vital interactions very soon that you will not want to miss. ;) Anyway, I'm heading into the last couple weeks of my summer semester and I'll have a lot on my plate soon with final exams, but I will be back with new chapters as soon as I can. Thanks again so much for taking the time to read and reviews are always appreciated. :)**

**Stay classy and have a wonderful day!**

**Dexter1995**


	60. Auld Lang Syne

**Hello everyone! In the midst of final exam studying panic, I had to take a break and write to just kind of calm my nerves. Haha. :) Anyway, thank you guys so much for all the lovely support and reviews. I know I always sound like a broken record but I really do mean that I am so appreciative of all your words of kindness. Now, to answer a question from the comments, yes; Molly and Jimmy have dark brown, almost black hair and emerald green eyes like Raphael and favor him overall. Also, even thoughTony looks like Mikey facially, Tony has black hair and light green eyes like Irma. All those character details are in past chapters throughout the series if you want to check. :) In addition, to ****Madelyn Hooks, thank you for the birthday wishes and for that awesome sketch you did of my fanfic's adaptation of Cailtyn's character from the 1987 series. Seriously, it was so cute and I was blown away that anyone would make fanfart based on my TMNT fanfic series and you guys should go check it out if you want to and have the chance. She left her deviantart name on her review from last chapter and if any of you made something too, then please let me know because I would love to see it! As long as you give proper citations and credit in saying that my OC's, like Kaito and Molly, belong to me and any of the characters from the TV shows or comics belong to their respective owners, then go for it! I cannot draw whatsoever, which is why I've never drawn anything to give a visual perspective of how the characters in my fanfic look in my head for that reason. Haha. So, if you can draw and have something you want to share, please let me know! :D Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

After trying to _subtly_ leave my house with Kaito to go to Becky's party, Kaito and I were finally on our way over.

It was a little difficult at first with my brothers, but luckily they were leaving too.

Jake went over to a party at one of his friend's from high school's house and Bret was heading to Andrea's apartment to have a party with some of their friends.

Even my parents went to a New Year's Eve party together at Zach's parents' house, which they do every year.

So, basically, we were all doing our own thing tonight for New Year's Eve.

I asked Molly again if she wanted to come with us to Becky's party, but she still said 'no' and she's probably hanging out with Zach at the hospital right now. I mean, I totally get that she wants to be with Zach and that is completely understandable.

But… I don't know? I still feel like there is something that Molly isn't saying.

Well... I'll probably figure it out later.

I glanced down at my arm linked with Kaito's and I think he sensed me looking at him because he looked down at me and we smiled a little at each other as we kept walking. We kept going along and passing the occasional lit up house filled with people having parties of their own and cars passing every now and then until I was pulled out of it when I heard Kaito clear his throat a little.

"I'm looking forward to this. I've never been to a party like this before." He comments, his usual slight smile on his face.

I smirked and scoffed a little before replying, "Well, it's not like the high school house parties you see in movies. Becky's mom and Step-dad usually have a party upstairs and we usually have our party in the basement every year. But, there's a decent amount of people there usually, like 20 or so people either from school or the dojo."

Kaito shrugged a little, still holding that crooked smile before saying, "Still… I'm looking forward to it. Besides, I like your friends."

"Good, because you'll be seeing the full _Becky Racine show_ tonight… Seriously, if she doesn't become a professional MC when we graduate high school next year, then I don't know what? Also, if you see a punch bowl… don't drink out of it." I admit, joking a little, but also not.

"Why? Is the punch spiked or something?" Kaito asks jokingly in his usual sly sounding way.

"Well, that would make sense… but, no. Every year Becky and Ethan, this guy from our dojo, like to try a different kind of drink mixture every year to make their own punch… and it always turns out tasting toxic. So, just know that I warned you."

"Wait, Ethan… wait, wasn't he the guy I faced off against at the tournament from your dojo?" Kaito asks.

"Yeah, Ethan Summerville. I've known him for about as long as I've known Becky. He's a bit of a goofball, but he's pretty much the closest thing to being Becky's best friend and he's cool. Even if… whatever." I say, thinking of something that happened last year.

"Why? What is it?" Kaito asks.

"Well, just don't be surprised if something crazy happens. Becky and Ethan love pranks and dares so that usually leads to interesting, crazy, and embarrassing stuff. Last year, Becky dared Ethan go outside and belly flop into the snow in just his underwear… Yeah, that was an interesting party." I say, playfully warning him about what could happen tonight with my friends.

Kaito gave me a crooked smile before saying, "I think I can handle it."

Kaito and I both let out a slight laugh before we kept walking.

It was quiet for a little bit before I heard, "Hey, can I ask you something?" I gave him a curious look before saying, "Sure, what's going on?"

Kaito scratched the back of his head before running his hand lightly over his hair, something I can only describe as a nervous quirk he has since I've seen him do that from time to time, and asking, "What's your middle name?"

I looked over toward him more and quirked up an eyebrow before inquiring, "Why?"

Kaito shrugged slightly before explaining, "Well, ever since I heard your mom call your brothers by their full names when I came over for dinner and… I don't know? I've just been fascinated since I moved to America by the whole _middle names thing_ since a lot of people here have them. Mainly, since middle names aren't necessarily _common_ in Japan, at least among natural born citizens anyway."

"Oh yeah, I learned about that in my first year Japanese class." I recall, remembering my teacher saying that during one of our cultural units.

"But, really what is your middle name?... Sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Kaito recovers, thinking he was pushing me too much.

"No, no… Kaito, it's fine. It's nothing special or secret, but… my middle name is Rose."

It was quiet for a little while before I heard Kaito say, "Caitlyn Rose Spencer?"

I snorted out a sharp breath through my nose before explaining, "I know, as you can tell my mom named me completely since my full name makes me sound like some kind of _debutant._ I think my mom was hoping that I would like the whole pageant thing like she did when she was younger… but that never happened obviously; since I took karate belts over pageant sashes by far. But, yeah."

All I could hear was our feet walking rhythmically on the sidewalk before I heard, "No, I like it. Like I said, since I don't have a middle name… I just think it's really cool. Besides, I see nothing wrong with Rose. Actually, I'd say it fits you well."

I glanced over at Kaito and we shared a smirk between us as we rounded the corner onto Becky's street until we got the front of the house. Every window was lit up and we could hear music and talking coming from inside.

I looked over toward Kaito and smirked before asking, "Are you ready for this?"

Kaito gave me a crooked smile before motioning his free arm forward and replying, "Lead the way."

I smirked back as we walked up the steps to the front stoop and before I even rang the doorbell, the door flew open and Becky was right there. "Bout time Spence! You've been missing out!" She says, practically pulling both me and Kaito inside.

_Yup, this is going to be an interesting night… I just hope Kaito's prepared for another _'in your face' _experience with me._

Then again, if Kaito could put up with my brothers… this shouldn't be too bad.

**({No POV})**

"_They're getting away!" Zach yelled as he ran toward the truck._

_ He dug into one of his utility pouches and pulled out a handful of screws._

_ He wound up his arm to toss the screws under the truck when Teresa turned around and simultaneously pulled out her revolver and fired her first shot, then another… 3, 4, 5, 6… before Zach's body spasmed back slightly as he let out a clipped breath, his hockey stick falling to the concrete floor of the warehouse with a wooden clank…_

**(Molly's POV)**

My eyes shot open and I realized I was almost hyperventilating for a brief second as I looked around, almost as if to confirm what just happened wasn't real and it was just all in my head.

I glanced around the room.

The bland cream colored walls with light blue tiles making up the lower and upper borders of the wall, the beeping of the machines, the TV still on in the corner playing the usual post-new year's eve broadcast celebration like every year.

I was still in Zach's new room at the hospital in the IMCU.

I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and activated the screen to check the time, 2:33 AM January 1st.

Well, guess I dozed off for almost 2 hours since the last thing I remember is that Zach and I stayed up to see the ball drop at midnight on TV in times square, but then Zach didn't stay up long after that… and I didn't either, I guess?

Considering I just dozed off sitting upright in a chair.

I could still feel myself still kind of settling back into reality after _it_.

Ugh… dammit. I hate sleep now.

Ever since _that night_, I just can't sleep without something nagging me from that… _ugh_.

I slowly glanced over next to me from where I was sitting in my usual chair to see Zach, his breathing barrier still over his face and fogging up once in awhile as he was taking slow deep breaths; he was still sleeping.

I rested my head against the wall as I closed my eyes and made a feeble attempt to calm myself down as I took a deep breath and slowly, almost painfully, let it out.

I still hate this.

Ever since I blurted out at Cailtyn one of the main reasons I hate myself right now is because of how I froze up when I could've done something to protect him in that moment.

Sure there's no way I could've stopped it since I was far away, but still! I could've done something! Yelled at him to look out… Throw my kama at her to try to disarm Teresa or at least distract her?! But, no!

Sure, logically, I know it was impossible deep down for me to really do anything once I saw her turn and fire that first shot off… everything happened so fast, too fast for me to do anything.

And that's the problem! That there was nothing I could do to prevent him from getting hurt.

Now, all I do is look at him and think about him and I… I don't know? I shut my eyes again, trying to clear my mind and push those thoughts out. Because I can't do this… not now.

I looked at the time again before putting my phone away as I slowly slumped back into my chair as I tried to force myself back to sleep, might as well just stay here.

There was no point going home now only to sleep just as crappy there.

Ugh, I just feel like such a damn mess right now. But, what sucks about that is I still have no freaking idea how to fix it!

… I'm just so screwed.

**({No POV})**

Raphael walked into the IMCU and was scanning his eyes over his surroundings.

Ever since he saw Molly's room empty and no sign of her at home, he decided to go out and look for her. And since the last place he remembered her going was to visit Zach at the hospital last night, he decided to go out and find her.

He went from room to room glancing in until… he stopped.

He was frozen in place, like he literally couldn't move. It was almost like his feet were cemented into the floor as he was taking in what he was seeing.

Molly was sitting on the edge of Zach's hospital bed and holding one of his hands in hers.

Raphael was at just the right vantage point to see what was going on without being noticed by either of them as he saw Zach smiling up at Molly from where he was and he could feel his fists clenching at his sides on reflex… until he looked up slightly and saw Molly. Her face was profiled slightly from him, but Raphael could see her face well enough to see a corner of her mouth curled up slightly as she was looking at Zach.

She was smiling.

It was a very small smile, but still a smile. Raphael's fists loosened up slightly at his sides as he kept looking at what was in front of him, like he was trying to figure out what was going on and what _this_ was making him feel. It was that same stomach clenching sensation he felt a couple weeks ago when he was watching Molly and Zach sparing in the basement together, mainly when he saw them kiss and the smile at that was on Molly's face after… and that image hasn't left his mind since he saw it.

Just seeing her like that… with _him_.

"Hello, Raphael." Raphael whipped his head around in surprise and slightly freaked out that he was snuck up on as he saw Splinter casually standing there.

"Ugh, sensei, what did I say about doing that?!" Raphael says through his teeth, clearly frustrated… but not entirely because of Splinter sneaking up on him.

"I am sorry Raphael. I didn't mean to startle you." Splinter apologized as Raphael just rolled his eyes and decided to drop it, especially since he was counting himself lucky that the thick glass door to Zach's room was shut and his outburst went unnoticed by Zach and Molly, as he said, "Well... whatever. What are you even doing here?"

Splinter took a couple steps closer, leading with his cane, as he explained, "Well, Hazel is out visiting her mother today and I heard Zach was doing a lot better, so I wanted to come by and see for myself and say hello."

Raphael just shrugged it off as he glanced away only to look back in Molly and Zach's direction, his gaze going to them just in time to see Zach still smiling at her and reach up with his other hand to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear, making her give him a small yet genuine smile.

Raphael's jaw locked up as he kept up his partially angry yet confused fixation on them until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to the side slightly and saw Splinter standing next to him, making Raphael realize that Splinter noticed exactly what was going on.

"Raphael, as I have said to you before, you are an adult and I can't force you to do anything or make you think anything. But, I just want you to take a word of advice. I still believe you are a great father, my son, and I know you love your daughter very much…but, you need to realize that love between two people is not finite. Because no matter how much Molly seems to care about anyone else in her life, it does not mean she will love you any less. Because if you really love your daughter, like I already know that you do, then you must learn to share her, my son."

Raphael still had his angered confusion present on his face, but now there was a pensiveness to his expression as he slowly glanced back in Zach and Molly's direction, looking almost intensely deep in thought.

**I know this chapter was kind of uneventful in terms of moving the story forward, but I needed to set up a bridge chapter to lead to some key events in the next coming chapters. But I hope you enjoyed the Kailyn interaction and Splinter still giving Raphael some sage advice to help him accept Molly's current stage of her life as a young woman in a romantic relationship. Also, looks like Molly has a problem she isn't admitting to anyone, least of all herself. What could it be exactly? You'll just have to see how the pieces fall on that. ;) Anyway, as always thank you so much for taking the time to read and please review if you like.**

**Stay classy and have a wonderful day!**

**Dexter1995**


	61. Tumult

**Hello all! My summer semester is finally over and I have a couple weeks off before my classes in the fall start! :D I am so sorry for being absent when it comes to uploading chapters. University life really took hold of me. But, I am off for the rest of this week and next so it feels good to have a little time to get the creative soul flowing and write again! :) I was really happy to hear that you loved Splinter continuing to give advice to Raphael last chapter, despite Raphael still in a state of stubborn resistance. I just really wanted to show that Raphael's dislike of Molly and Zach's relationship isn't just in a one dimensional way and that Raphael has many different reasons for resisting acceptance of their relationship, but I'll elaborate more on that **_**very **_**soon, don't you worry. Haha. ;)Also, to make up for my absence and leaving you guys hanging for the past couple weeks, I wanted to give you all a nice long chapter. So, again, just thank you all so much for everything and I won't hold you up anymore. This chapter begins about a week after the last one. Enjoy! :)**

**(Zach's POV)**

It was still early and even though I'm still recovering in the hospital, I'm actually feeling a lot better.

Ever since the doctors told me yesterday that I only had to wear my breathing mask at night when I'm sleeping, I could not rip that mask off my face fast enough. Sure I have to wear this thing called a nasal cannula that's basically just this tube that shoots oxygen up my nose, but at least I can breathe on my own a little better now and mainly I can finally talk without gasping for air several times during a sentence.

Sure my chest hurts a lot more since they've been _weening me_ off my painkillers and it still isn't easy to breathe, but at least I felt like I'm getting better.

That and I look a lot more normal without having a mask placed permanently over my face and used to make everyone look at me like I was dying.

Now all I want to do is to go home and be able to wear normal clothes. I mean, not that a hospital gown isn't comfortable, but I really want my polo shirts and cargo pants back.

Anyway, since school won't start until Monday, Molly said that she was still coming over to hang out with me like usual, but she's coming by a little later because she's dropping off her brother at her Aunt and Uncle's house on the way over first.

I mean, not that I can complain about seeing her every day, since I am totally _not_ complaining about having her hang out with me all the time. But Molly been staying with me almost all day every day ever since I was hospitalized.

And... she really doesn't have to stay with me all the time if she doesn't want to and I really don't have a problem if she wants to do something else.

She could have gone to Becky Racine's party with Kaito and Caitlyn last week, but she didn't want to, even when I told her that I didn't mind if she wanted to just tag along and have fun.

But, if I know one thing about Molly, she's stubborn. If she is dead set on something she wants to do, there's almost no talking her out of it.

Believe me, I know.

Anyway, I didn't mind waiting.

I was just eating my breakfast, that I can finally eat like a normal person since I finally have that stupid thing off my face.

I was just about done eating when I heard knocking and I shot my head up to see… Walt?

I mean, yeah Walt usually comes over with mom and dad, but he's never showed up here by himself.

I sat up a little more in bed, but I didn't say anything, neither of us did. I was about to make an attempt to say something when Walt shut the door to my room before slowly walking over to me.

Walt was standing right next to my bed and was looking over his shoulder, almost like he was making sure no one was paying attention before reaching into his bomber jacket and I tilted my head and opened my mouth to ask what was going on, until he said, "Here, got you some _contraband_."

Then I watched as he pulled a disposable lidded cup out from the inside of his jacket. He held the cup out to me and the smell was something that I haven't had in forever, coffee.

Since I woke up, the doctors have been keeping me on a _strict_ diet of what they pick for me, so I haven't had any coffee since I've woken up.

I looked back at Walt, still having no idea how to respond to what was going on.

Honestly… out of everything that's happened to me in this entire _thing_, Walt has been the one thing that I can't understand.

Ever since I got injured, next to Molly, Walt's been the next person to really help me out... _a lot_.

I know, I still hate to admit it, but… I'm still shocked by Walt being this nice to me again. I mean it. Up until high school, Walt and I were like best friends, but then he just started acting... _different_. He wouldn't hang out with me anymore, he stopped being nice to me and I still have no idea what I did to make him hate me.

It was pretty much like he hated me... or hates me?

But, then when I woke up almost 2 weeks ago, nothing prepared me for when I found out about who donated blood to me.

Okay, I was surprised when I heard that Molly donated a quart of blood to me, but it made sense to me that she would do that. But out of everyone who could possibly help me, it was Walt?

Especially when I heard that he donated 3 quarts of his own blood to me, I had and still have no words for how shocked I was.

Then to top it off, Walt was actually doing a lot of things to help me, like sneaking me food that the doctors probably don't want me to have, getting things for me since I was being _really _closely monitored whenever I moved, and yesterday I was completely shocked when he brought me my intel watch that Molly got me for my birthday.

Nothing made sense.

I was still trying to come up with something to say until I heard Walt say, "I gotta go to work. I'll see you later, okay little brother?" Then he gave me a light playful punch on the shoulder with his right fist, giving me that slight yet hesitant smile, something he hasn't done since we were kids.

My eyes went wide and before I had the chance to say anything back… he walked out.

I could feel myself slowly going into a state of shock, almost like I was sinking into myself by what just happened as I continued to stare at the cup of coffee.

**(Molly's POV)**

When mom asked if I was going to the hospital, she asked if I could walk with Jimmy to Uncle Mikey and Aunt Irma's house.

Sure Jimmy walks to their house all the time by himself to hang out with Tony, but he's staying for an overnight to watch some wrestling thing on TV with Tony, Tommy, and Benji so I was pretty much just making sure he got his stuff there okay.

Besides, I was on my way to the hospital anyway, right? Might as well do something useful.

We eventually got to Uncle Mikey and Aunt Irma's house and no sooner after I rang the doorbell did I brace myself for impact. However, as soon as the door opened, I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Aunt Irma standing in the doorway.

Considering when the door usually opens, I'm usually in the path of a stamped by my cousins, it was a relief that Aunt Irma got the door.

She smiled at me and said, "Hi Moll…" "Hey Tony! Where are you?!" Jimmy yells out, interrupting her as he ran inside with his stuff and I heard my cousins yelling and calling out to him from the living room.

I could feel myself cringe in embarrassment and also making me want to go inside and give Jimmy a good smack on the head for acting like a rude little twerp for not saying hi to Aunt Irma before going in.

Hey, I know I'm one to talk sometimes about rudeness, but at least I apologize if I know that I did something like that. I mean really, Jimmy's going to be 11 in two weeks and he wasn't raised in a cave.

He should know how to behave by now.

I sighed before deciding to take the _higher ground_ as I said, "Sorry Aunt Irma." But, she just shrugged with a slight smile as she said, "Don't worry about it. Trust me after 4 kids you get used to that kind of thing. It happens sometimes."

It was quiet for a second before I heard her say, "Molly, your mom told me about _what happened_. How's Zach doing? Are you okay? I've just been worried about you since I heard."

I looked up slightly at her as she put her hand on my shoulder, looking genuinely concerned.

_Well, why am I surprised that mom told Aunt Irma too?_

But I decided to just give a straight answer to her since I am tired of talking about something that's been torturing me in every way possible, "Yeah, I'm fine. Zach's actually doing a lot better now." I just wanted to drop the subject and I could tell that Aunt Irma could sense that from how I was looking and acting right now.

I was about to leave and go to the hospital when I felt something fly into my shins and clamp around my legs as I heard a small voice say, "Hi Mah-wee."

I glanced down and saw Sammie hugging my legs and smiling up at me. I couldn't stop myself from quirking up a corner of my mouth at her as I reached down and lifted her up as I said, "Hey Sammie."

Once I lifted her up and held her she immediately threw her arms around my neck to hug me. Honestly, and sure Sammie is just a toddler, but she's cool and she's actually pretty smart for a 2 year old.

"Hey Irma?! Did _Crash_ run…" Uncle Mikey rounded the corner from the living room into the hall and got his usual big smile on his face when he saw me. "Dude, Molly! I didn't know you were coming over?!" Uncle Mikey said with his usual enthusiasm as he walked over toward us.

"Just dropping Jimmy off." I explain with a shrug as I handed Sammie over to Aunt Irma, knowing what was coming next. Then I was proved right when Uncle Mikey out stretched his arms, his wide smile still on his face, as he said, "C'mon, bring it in!" I just stepped forward and gave him a hug like he wanted.

"Hey Molly, come in for a sec." Uncle Mikey said, waving me inside. I put my hands up and tried to say, "Look Uncle, I…" But I knew it was useless since Uncle Mikey pulled me into the house anyway before he shut the door behind me before I could even finish my sentence.

"Aw c'mon, I feel like I barely see ya anymore. Just stay and chill out for bit with us." He says, and making me know that there was no saying 'no' at this point to him.

"Hey Irma, I'll take her." Uncle Mikey says with a big smile and held out his arms to take Sammie from Aunt Irma. Once Uncle Mikey got Sammie situated in his arms, he walked past us and back down the hallway to the living room.

Aunt Irma was giving me a slightly apologetic look, since I think she could tell I probably was going somewhere else after I dropped off Jimmy, but… I knew that Uncle Mikey only wanted me to say and come in to hang out because that's just how he's always been.

Actually, and even though I will admit that most of my training was given to me by Uncle Leo or my dad, but Uncle Mikey really did have a role in my training when I was younger too.

He was the one that showed me how to use my kama since that was one of his weapons of choice next to his nun-chucks. Also, and even though I'm probably closest with my Uncle Leo by far, I've always felt close to Uncle Mikey.

Well, mainly when I was little, I remember my Uncle Mikey and Aunt Irma watching me when my parents were busy or _needed a break_. I mean, not that I don't think I'm close with my Uncle Don or Aunt April, but they moved out of the city when I was really young and I was never around them as often to really have that extremely close bond with them.

Anyway, I have very vague memories because I was still really young at the time, but I remember some things.

Like Uncle Mikey and Aunt Irma taking me to the park and pushing me on the swings or Uncle Mikey letting me sit on his shoulders as he walked us around the central park zoo. Then when Aunt Irma was still in college and was finishing up her last few weeks of classes when I was like 4 or 5, I remember Uncle Mikey coming over and picking me up to take me to _Coney Island_ with him, even though my parents didn't even ask him to. He just wanted to hang out with me.

Like I said, anyone can say he's as weird and eccentric as they want, but he's always been the life of the party and when he said he was the _cool uncle_ to Zach that one time… that is the absolute truth.

If Uncle Mikey has a natural presence that radiates from his personality, it's how to have fun.

"Hey, I was about to have a cup of coffee, want one?" I heard Aunt Irma ask, smiling a little at me and nodding toward the kitchen. I forced a smirk on my face, still masking this _crap-storm_ that's ripping me apart slowly on the inside like tearing stitches along a seam, as I nodded and started following Aunt Irma toward the kitchen.

As we walked down the hall, I heard Jimmy and my cousins talking/yelling as the TV was going and… it was almost like white noise to me at this point, almost like I was tuning out something that used to grate on me as I caught something out of the corner of my eye once I stepped into the kitchen.

I saw a couple pictures on the inside of the wall that I never remembered being there, or just never noticed.

I just felt myself get sucked in as my eyes scanned over all 4 of them, all of them of Uncle Mikey and Aunt Irma together.

There were 3 smaller framed pictures making a triangle formation that consisted of what looked like 2 prom pictures and the other one that looked like Uncle Mikey smiling his usual huge grin with his arm around Aunt Irma, also smiling, in a cap and gown after her college graduation.

But, then I felt my focus lock on the larger picture, which looked like it didn't happen that long after the college picture. It was their wedding picture.

"Molly?" I whipped my head around, realizing I completely zoned out as I shook my head and scrunched my eyes to pull myself together as I said, "Yeah, sorry, what did you say?"

She tilted her head at me a little, but just asked, "I was just asking what you like in your coffee. Sugar, cream, milk?"

I felt so stupid for showing how _not myself_ I am right now. Even I can't ignore the fact that I'm not myself right now.

_Ugh… why is this happening to me?!_

I used to be so good at pushing things back and ignoring them and just pushing myself forward no matter what I was feeling.

Sure when Kaito sacrificed himself to take that mutagen blast from that tank for me after I froze up like a coward a couple years ago, I felt… horrible.

Hell, it was worse than horrible.

I felt ashamed, weak, guilty... worried. I just felt like I let everything I trained for and fought for down at that moment. Sure Kaito and I were both 14 at the time and even though it was almost 3 years ago now, I accepted something that most people never experience until they're adults… my humanity.

That feeling of accepting the fact that no matter what you do, how hard you work, or how strong you think you are… you're only human and things can shatter you in an instant and it's all what you make of yourself in those moments that mattered.

Yes, I accepted what Kaito told me back then that I would have done the same for him in that moment and taken the risk of getting mutated to just save him, and he's right that I would've done the exact same thing.

But that doesn't matter, because that wasn't me saving him.

I know Uncle Leo always says to not blame yourself for casualties in battle because they just happen. But, I was the one that froze, I was the one that just stood there to accept my fate, and Kaito was the one that had to jump in and save me for freezing up like a coward.

In that moment, Kaito was the brave one… not me.

It's still something I think about sometimes, but what really sucks is that… all that seems like nothing compared to what's happening now.

Watching Kaito get mutated right in front of me and losing his humanity almost instantly at that moment is definitely something you can't prepare yourself for, but the difference is… Kaito's life was never in jeopardy.

In that whole totally insane situation, as horrible and mentally scarring as it was… Kaito wasn't dying. Sure, he was a mutant and went missing for a couple days, but Kaito was fine.

That's the key difference between what happened then to Kaito and what happened to Zach recently.

Nothing can prepare you for watching someone you're close with dying right in front of you of wounds taken in combat and there being almost nothing you are able to do to save them, and Zach _barely_ made it.

Hell! The doctors even said he's lucky to be alive! If Zach came to the hospital mere minutes later from the time they actually got him there, he would have died… and that's what haunts me and makes me want to rip out all my hair every damn day when I wake up!

Just that feeling that stabs and shoots pain into every nerve ending in your mind and body.

Just that constant, festering plague of mental-emotional torture that refuses to leave me alone and still continues to rip me apart now even though it happened a little over 3 weeks ago.

Then put that on top of the confusion I feel... I seriously have no idea why I'm not being committed to a psych ward right now.

Eventually I ripped myself out of my thoughts enough as I finally looked toward Aunt Irma and answered as normally as possible, "Just milk."

Aunt Irma just gave me a small smile and nodded before going over to the fridge. I tried to make a final effort to push my thoughts back as I went to one of the bar stools and sat down at the edge of the kitchen bar counter and watched as Aunt Irma poured a little splash of milk in my cup of coffee.

As Aunt Irma handed me my cup, Uncle Mikey came in holding Sammie as he said, "Hey Irma, I think I'm gonna take the dudes out for pizza. Is it cool if I just leave Sammie in here with you?"

Aunt Irma looked over and said, "Oh, yeah. That's fine. Just put her in her chair. I think it's about lunch time for her too."

Uncle Mikey got his usual big smile on his face as he set Sammie down in her high chair on the other side of the counter and said, "Sweet!... There ya go _Crash_." He gave Sammie a quick kiss on the top of her head before looking up at Aunt Irma and smiling, but it wasn't his usual enthusiastic smile. It was this smaller, almost calm yet genuine smile as Uncle Mikey walked over to Aunt Irma and her looking at him with almost the exact same expression as they gave each other a small but tender kiss on the lips before continuing to look at each other for a second and still sharing that same smile between them.

Then Uncle Mikey looked to me and asked, "Hey Molly, wanna come hang with us?" I just forced a smirk as I said, "No thanks. I'm good with just having coffee right now."

"A'right, but you're missing out!" He said before looking back in the direction of the living room and cupped his hands around his mouth as he yelled out, "Alright dudes! Put your coats on! We're going out for Antonio's!"

It wasn't even a second before I saw Tony, Tommy, Jimmy, and Benji running toward the door and practically pushing each other out of the way to get there faster. Well, Benji was completely pushed to the hardwood floor with a loud thud in the process by Jimmy and his older brothers as he called out, knowing his brothers like to push him around for being the youngest one, "Dudes! No fair! Wait up!"

But, he just got back up and ran after them again to get to the door.

"Whoa, take it easy guys! No rush!" Uncle Mikey called out as he followed after them.

The front door eventually shut after they got outside and for once in Uncle Mikey and Aunt Irma's house… it was quiet. Aunt Irma was still smiling a little to herself from several seconds ago when her and Uncle Mikey kissed each other goodbye as she was getting something out for Sammie to eat for lunch.

I felt that same twinge in my brain again that I've been having since Christmas as I kept looking at Aunt Irma smiling to herself a little and eventually I looked down at the wedding ring on her left ring finger before my eyes slowly went back the pictures on the wall of her and Uncle Mikey and… Okay, I'm just going to be completely honest.

Ever since my grandfather made that _point_ about how I _really_ feel about Zach, it has not left my head since.

Like I said, I do care about Zach very much and I really like him a lot, and I won't deny either of those things but… love? I just don't know?

I think my grandfather gives me a lot more credit than I do for myself, because even though he was telling me that I do understand what _real love _is, I still don't know if I do?

At least _this_ kind of love.

I mean, I do count myself to be extremely lucky to have parents that are in a healthy and loving relationship with each other and I was always able to look to them to see a great example of that kind relationship.

But it's just confusing, because the way Zach and I are together is almost nothing like my parents.

Sure my parents are completely different when you look at the kind of people they are individually. My mom's this genius physicist that loves studying and expanding her knowledge on her work as much as she can and my dad doesn't even come close any of that since he would rather break something into a million pieces with his bare hands rather than study anything.

Yet at the same time, my parents are _very_ alike, pretty much two of a kind.

Both my mom and dad are very strong, stubborn, smart-mouthed, and can be a bit impulsive in their own ways. My parents are the definition of pretty much being made for each other for crying out loud!

But Zach and I together… we are the literal exact opposite of them.

I mean, just look at me and then look at Zach… our personalities are nothing like each other's in every way possible.

Zach's very optimistic, sweet, mild-mannered, and very open with his feelings. And me… well, I'm none of those things to any extent. I'm the first to admit that I'm cynical, sarcastic, extremely stubborn, _very_ abrasive, and my feelings are about as locked down as gold bars in a steel vault at Fort Knox.

But, for whatever reason, Zach and I get along very well despite how _completely_ different we are. I mean, we have some common interests but not much. and we're both pretty mature-minded and we're both in Advance Placement classes at school and both of us are on the superior honor roll at our schools, but when it comes to most things that either of us like… we have very little in common... and that's the point!

I mean, we have some common interests but not much. We're both pretty mature-minded, we're both in Advance Placement classes at school, and both of us are on the superior honor roll at our schools too.

But when it comes to most things that either of us like… we have very little in common... and that's the point!

That's what I don't understand and it is literally making me lose my sanity because of how much that fact runs through my mind _constantly_.

Then… I look at all the other people in my family, at my grandparents, at my other aunts and uncles. But most of them are in the same group of relationships that make sense to me like my parents.

My grandfather and nana's relationship makes sense, my Uncle Don and Aunt April's relationship makes sense, and despite my Uncle Leo and Aunt Karai's relationship being probably the most complicated relationship in existence… it still makes sense to me why they have a great relationship together.

But, then I think about my Uncle Mikey and Aunt Irma and… I just stop.

But, not in the way I used to stop when thinking about them.

For as long as I can remember, and this is not an uncommon thought in our family that's never spoken of but pretty much everyone thinks it, but no one in our family can still entirely comprehend my Uncle Mikey and Aunt Irma's relationship together.

I mean, it's obvious that they love each other and are very happy together, and I saw proof of that just now; but… they are _completely_ different from each other; like even more than me and Zach are... and that's _really_ saying something.

My Aunt Irma has always been this calm, collected, quiet, and pretty intellectual-type person. Look, I'm not saying my Uncle Mikey is stupid, because he really isn't stupid. But, he's _pretty_ absent-minded a lot of the time. That and Uncle Mikey is just a very loud, energetic, carefree, and outgoing person.

Not to mention they pretty much have nothing in common.

They are literally polar opposites of each other and yet they just… _work_.

They've been together almost as long as my parents and they've been married almost 15 years. I realized I was so spaced out that my coffee cup almost flew out of my hands when I heard, "Molly?"

I whipped my head up and saw Aunt Irma sitting across from me again, holding her cup of coffee and looking really concerned, and not that I blame her since all I've been doing is spacing out and barely paying attention since I got here… which is so not like me, and Aunt Irma knows that too.

I can tell that she can see something's not right with me, and she's not wrong.

Because even though I don't say it out loud and only kind of admitted it out loud once to Caitlyn, I'm not fine.

But… at the same time, maybe I should just say something. I trust Aunt Irma and I know that out of all my aunts she's the one to tell a secret to on _personal_ things.

Not that I don't trust my mom or Aunt April, but they tell each other _everything_ about stuff like this and even though I've worked very closely with my Aunt Karai for the past couple years and I've really come to respect her a lot, I still don't feel that same _rapport_ and trust with her yet like I would with someone else.

Also, if I'm going to talk about this with anyone right now, Aunt Irma is probably a safe bet for me and who knows? She might have something to help me out; after all, what do I have left to lose at this point since I feel like I have almost nothing left to my sanity anymore.

I bit my lip before slowly releasing it, trying to figure out the right way to start.

Even though there is no way to go to this subject without sounding awkward, weird, or possibly rude; but that's a chance I'm just going to have to take right now.

I thrummed my fingers against the side of my cup for a second before gulping and finally looking up at her to say, "Hey Aunt Irma, can I ask you something?" She just smiled a little as she said, "Sure, what is it?"

_Okay… here's the hard part. How can I say this without sounding like a horrible niece to my aunt?_

"Well… it's kind of _personal_ and you really don't need to answer." I decide to start, just to give a fair warning about what I was going to ask. But, instead of giving me this weirded out look like I was expecting, she just gave me a small smile before replying, sounding very relaxed, "Molly, I have been friends with your mom for about 19 years and I think we both know how _outspoken_ she is. So, whatever you have to say is probably _nothing_ compared to what she usually asks."

Surprising, that even got a short scoff-like laugh out of me, just because we both knew _exactly _what she was talking about when it comes to _how my mom is_.

However, despite hearing Aunt Irma say that she was completely okay with whatever I had to say, but… I still felt like no matter what there was no way to say this without sounding at least a little offensive.

I took a deep breath and eventually dug deep as I carefully started, "Um, Aunt Irma… like I said, you really don't need to answer but… why Uncle Mikey?"

_No, that still sounds horrible._

I put a hand up and quickly recovered as I said, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just wondering that out of everyone…" I just kept rambling like a bumbling idiot and wishing that I would just spontaneously combust and just save me the trouble of making a total idiot of myself.

Then just when I felt like I wanted to take all those words back, I almost went into a state of shock when I heard, "No, Molly, it's okay."

It was almost like my heart stopped for a moment before I looked up at Aunt Irma completely in shock that she wasn't mad at me for asking something like that. Because I mean seriously, everything I was saying to her was basically sounding like I was questioning her _life choices_ when I'm not.

It was quiet for a couple moments before Aunt Irma looked at me, let out a small sigh before smiling a little to herself.

"Molly, I'm going to be really honest with you. Thinking back to when I was your age, and like everyone else, I would do the normal thing that people usually do and think about where I would be at this point in my life and what I would be like and what I would have and… I can tell you that like everyone else, I had no idea that my life was going to be like it is now," She stopped for a second to take a sip of her coffee before continuing, "I mean, when I was a kid and I was in school, I was the quiet, shy, nerdy girl with no friends until your Aunt April transferred to my school in the 3rd grade and she was my only real friend for a long time. But, part of the reason I didn't have a lot of friends was because I was very quiet and almost painfully shy and awkward when I was younger. Not to mention, that was also part of the reason I never really had a lot of guys that I liked like me back either. But, I changed when I started hanging out with your mom and dad and your uncles. Well… to be honest it really started during Homecoming of my junior year. Up until that point, I really didn't like going to school dances. Every time I went to one, I just felt so awkward and mainly I think it was just because I didn't have a lot of confidence in myself. So, when your Aunt April said that we were going to a dance with your mom and your Uncles, I thought she was crazy, but I wanted to prove that I could do it and I wanted to give school dances another shot. So, we got to the school and your mom, Aunt April, and your Uncles were dancing and I really wanted to just go for it, but… I froze. Honestly, I think I realized that I probably used to have a bit of social anxiety back when I was younger. I just had no idea what to do. I just stood there awkwardly and I'm pretty sure I was about to have a panic attack… but then your Uncle Mikey just started dancing with me and I... felt better, like I could just... _relax._ Then as we kept dancing together and hanging out that whole night, I was actually having a lot of fun and that was probably one of the most outgoing things I've ever done in my life up to that point and your Uncle just made it really easy for me to just _let go_ for once and just have fun. Sure we _definitely_ had a pretty _awkward start_ to our relationship, trust me. Then we just started hanging out a lot and… well, you know how your uncle is and you know how I am. But, that was why I couldn't even believe that we were able to hang out in the beginning. Your Uncle was just this outgoing, fun, and interesting person and I was… well, not. Actually, I was completely boring compared to him and that was why I couldn't get why he liked hanging out with me? We were and still are two completely different people, so I had no idea why we were able to be around each other if we both liked completely different things. But, then as time went on, I finally realized what made us work and get along. Because as different as we are… it was because we were so different that we got along really well and were able to balance each other out and do things that we would have never even tried if we didn't hang out together. I mean, there was a lot more involved than that. When the invasion hit, I seriously thought my parents and I were going to die when we were cornered at this force field and right when I thought I was done… your Uncle Mikey showed up and actually saved us in time when I called him since I was freaking out, as you can imagine. But… at that moment I really realized how we really felt about each other."

I hesitantly looked up at her contemplating if I was really going to say what was going through my head, until I realized that I really had nothing left to lose from asking since Aunt Irma has been beyond understanding with me so far. I took a deep breath before getting out, "But… do you ever… regret it?"

Seriously, how Aunt Irma is just completely cool with me saying these borderline insulting sounding things about her and Uncle Mikey's relationship together, I will never know?

She smiled a little at me before holding that smile as she looked over at the pictures of her and Uncle Mikey together on the wall before looking down at the wedding band on her left ring finger, as she started, "No, never. Molly, up until I met your Uncle, like I said, my life was so boring and quiet and I was just okay with it because I was never really used to anything other than that for a long time. But now… everyday of my life is different and interesting. With your Uncle and our boys and Sammie… my life has never been this interesting to have something completely new and different happen everyday, even if it can be a borderline _unwanted surprise_ that I don't really approve of our boys doing sometimes, but it's still different. And after being with your Uncle for so long and both of us seeing each other's way of acting and thinking and learning new things about each other all the time, I could not imagine being with anyone else." She explains, smiling a little I was still taking in her explanation, not really knowing how to respond.

The kitchen was silent until Aunt Irma said, "Look Molly, I'm just your aunt and you really don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but… is there something going on _personally_ with you right now?"

I let out a sigh, weaving my fingers into my hair out of stress.

Even though she didn't straight out say it, I could tell she saw my reasoning behind why asked her what made her love Uncle Mikey; especially after what she said just now, that she was _definitely _referring to my relationship with Zach, but… might as well be honest, right?

"Honestly… I don't know? I just don't know what I'm feeling right now. I mean, I don't even know if I understand this or if I don't? Ugh, I just can't figure this out and I hate it!" I exasperate in complete frustration.

My fists were clenched in front of me on the counter and I had my eyes scrunched shut so tight that I thought I was going to give myself an aneurysm. I kept my eyes shut until I looked down and saw one of Aunt Irma's hands covering mine.

I slowly looked up at Aunt Irma again and was surprised to see this small smile on her face before she said, "Molly, I can't say I'm an expert in this at all, but… would you mind if I just told you my take on it?"

I felt like I was too locked up to say anything, so I just nodded.

"Well... Molly, having deep feelings about someone isn't something that you expect to happen, it just _happens_. Even if it doesn't make sense why you feel that way about someone or how it happened, that's just how it works. And just because you have feelings like that about someone that's completely different from you doesn't mean that it is a bad thing to just make you over-complicate your life for no reason. I mean, do you think I knew the first time I met your Uncle that I was meeting this person that I was going to love, get married to, and have a family with? Trust me, I had no idea... because no one does when it comes to something like that. But, at least to me, it's kind of those _unexpected things_ that a lot of the time turn out to be the best things you experience… Sorry Molly, I really hope I'm helping you and not confusing you even more right now. I just wasn't expecting to have this kind of conversation with someone until at least Tony is a little bit older, so I hope at least that I'm explaining something like this well enough for you." She says, really looking sincere, like she really did want to help me.

I was able to give her a slight smile as I said, trying to sound as honest as possible even though I'm still really confused and frustrated with myself, "No Aunt Irma, I really appreciated it. Thanks."

She smiled a little back at me as she said, "Your welcome… oh, did you want more?" I glanced down and realized that my coffee mug was empty, but I put a hand up as I replied as politely as possible, "Thanks, Aunt Irma, but I'm fine. Actually, I should probably get going, but… thanks… for everything."

I got up and Aunt Irma walked with me to the front door and gave each other a hug before I walked outside and started to think about everything Aunt Irma said as I made my way to the hospital.

**Well, as you guys can see, this chapter was mainly made to set up for further events to come in the **_**extreme**_ **near future of the story. Also, I just wanted to use this chapter to include a little bit more of Irma and Mikey and their family dynamic, but also because I just wanted to expand on how close Molly is with her relatives and that Splinter and her parents aren't the only ones she can go to for help and advice. That and I figured who better to help Molly with her dilemma than Irma because of both of them being in a **_**opposites attract**_ **relationship. So, what's going on with Walt and Zach?... I'll just leave you all to make your own assumptions for now. Anyway, next chapter is when there is going to be events that have been a **_**long time coming**_ **since the beginning of the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the nice long chapter and please leave a review if you like. :)**

**Stay Classy!**

**Dexter1995 **


	62. Reprieve

**Hello, everyone! I am so, so happy you enjoyed the previous chapter! :D Also, for all of you wondering about what my take is on Walt and Zach's relationship or what I personally think of Walt's character from the 1987 series that some of you brought up, you will get your answers at an upcoming stage in the near future, I swear. Now, if you haven't seen the new TMNT episode from last Sunday and don't want anything to be spoiled whatsoever, just avoid reading anything within the asterisks. ***First off… I thought it was a really great episode to return with! Great to see the Turtles back in NYC! Also, Shinigami was an awesome addition to the TMNT cast of characters! Now while I love TMNT, I always thought that the series overall was kind of **_**short**_ **on strong female characters and this is what I love about the 2012 series. People can say what they want, but this is why I love this era of TMNT. They actually have more strong female characters in the show now! Karai, Mona Lisa, Shinigami, and even April has developed into a stronger character that can hold her own instead of relying on the Turtles to save her all the time. I mean, I love the 1987 series, but April back then was just such a damsel and I'm glad they took a new approach to her in this series as a fresh change. Anyway, I just loved Shinigami so much! Her fighting style, her attitude, her persona… but, her attitude was so great. I just have a weakness for sassy and sly characters, kind of like Cat-woman from Batman. Also, I guess apparently Raphael isn't the only turtle who likes it when a cute girl totally beats him up. Oh Mikey, gotta love 'em! Lol. XD Also, I liked her and Karai's friendship and it's nice to see that Karai actually has other friends and allies. Also, it looks like Karai and Shinigami are going to be kind of like the rogue anti-heroes of the series this season, but I think that will be really interesting... and some Leorai in the series is also something to hope for, right? ;)*** Okay, on with the story! Enjoy! :D **

**(Kaito's POV)**

It was early in the morning on Sunday, really early.

I don't know why, but… I just had this urge to get out and clear my head before school starts again tomorrow. But, since there's no let up with the snow and made me unable to shoot outside, and the fact that I really want to work on my form with my juji-ken... I'm going to the next best place.

I took a leap over the turnstiles and landed smoothly and silently on the concrete floor as I looked around the large room, the old lair.

Or at least to myself and my family… this was home.

Sure I didn't spend years down here like a lot of other people in my family, but this place was my first _real_ home here in America. Even though mother and I did initially live in the apartment before _everything_ happened, I just remember this being my favorite place.

This was actually one of the first places that I was able to bond with my father and eventually with both my parents once mother finally started including me in her "_missions_".

But... I didn't care once I was able to come down here and spend time with my father.

I know I really have no real right to completely complain about how I was raised since I realized, now that I'm a little older and understand more, that my mother only did what was right at the time for everyone when she figured out she was going to have me.

Also, especially when I think of people who had it a lot worse than me growing up, I had my mother and a pretty comfortable life when we lived in the mountains back in Japan, but… I just always felt like I was missing something.

I never really knew what, but there was always something in me that told me that I was missing something in my life that I wanted… and then I met my father.

I'm still not going to deny that it was probably the most disorienting time in my life, but I don't see how it wouldn't have been? Just the idea that I went through the first 14 years of my life thinking that my father, that I had no idea who he even was, was dead; only to find out later my father was alive this whole time and living in New York?

Sure I have forgiven mother a long time ago for what she did and I even feel sorry for how much I resented her for her keeping me in the dark, but it was still a huge shock to me to find out that my father was actually alive and then I was even more shocked when I found out that he was the one I had been tracking down for the Shredder up until that point.

Then once I met and talked with my father more and more… it was like that void was closing, but it wasn't until I started spending weekends down here with my parents that I realized what was missing that I finally had.

I _actually_ had a family.

Like I said, I am grateful now for all the sacrifice that my mother felt she had to make in order to keep all of us safe at the time for as long as she did, but I couldn't deny how nice it felt to have an _actual_ family.

I went from almost being completely alone to having both of my parents together, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and then my sister.

Even before Kaya came along and it was still after I got _de-mutated_ after our last stand with my mother's father, I still lived down here for several months with my parents until they got married and bought the dojo several months later and… I loved it down here.

Just to wake up every morning and have breakfast with my parents like a normal person and train with both of them and spend time with both of them. Even now I still feel that same relief every day when I see my parents and my sister, just to see that I really do have what I've always wanted.

Because all things considered now… I actually have a great life.

My parents are more than happy together, I have a sister, I have a job after school that I love doing, and then as if that wasn't enough… I also have an amazing girlfriend.

My life can't possibly be any better, except… never mind.

I changed into my tabi boots as I sat down on one of the concrete benches.

I just finished taping up my hands when I heard something coming from the left inside the dojo. I tilted my head until I saw a quick shadow pass by the canvas wall.

_An intruder?_

I looked down at my gym bag and quickly pulled out both my juji-ken as I stealthily made my way up the steps toward the old dojo. I was just outside the doorway leading into the dojo as I still heard movement inside. I tightened my grip around my juji-ken before immediately doing a forward shoulder roll into the room and getting into an attack stance to face whoever was in here.

I was about to say something when I immediately stopped and then felt slightly embarrassed when I saw Molly in front of me.

She looked like she was taking punches at an old attack dummy in the corner before she just glanced over her shoulder at me before she asked, her tone sounding flat yet still retaining a little of her usual sarcasm, "Planning to do anything with those?"

"No." I say, before slowly re-sheathing my swords at my sides, already feeling this tense energy between us. Molly went back to what she was doing before saying, "So, what's up? Kind of surprised you aren't sleeping in?"

I slowly walked closer as folded my hands behind my back, tilting my head at her a little, before responding, "Just got up early and thought I would come down here to work on some kenjutsu skills. Also, I'm kind of surprised you aren't sleeping right now since we have school tomorrow."

I was a little surprised.

Both of us are usually relatively early risers, but on weekends Molly usually likes to sleep in a little later if she can, so the fact that she was down here at 6 AM is a little out of her usual weekend routine.

I watched as she took her last punch before side stepping to the right of the dummy before leaning against the wall, still not looking directly at me.

I was still waiting for her to respond until she just let out this sarcastic and breathy self-depreciating laugh before she scoffed to herself and said, "What's sleep? Haven't you heard, Kaito? I'm an insane insomniac now. And what do insane people do? They do the exact same damn things over… and over… and over again."

Then I watched as she put her back against the wall and slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor with her elbows resting on her knees as she gripped her hands in her hair for a second before looking like she was forcing a normal expression on her face as she said, "So, how was this week?"

I continued to tilt my head in confusion at her until I said, "Like last week, quiet. But, I could've used you yesterday when some Purple Dragons robbed the currency exchange again." I say, just trying to tell her what was going on.

"Why? We both know letting me go out right now is a horrible idea after the _gas station incident_." She spits out immediately, sounding extremely indignant and pretty pissed off, but… I could see through it.

Ever since the whole… _incident_, Molly's been really _distant_. I probably know Molly better than anyone and sure I know she's not the most _outgoing_ person ever, but she's just really… _not herself_. I mean, I totally understand why this whole thing is really getting to her, and she isn't the only one, but every time I try to talk to her and ask her what's going on with her… nothing.

I sent her messages, I try talking to her, and I even called her to ask her what's going on with her and she just either ignores me or says she doesn't want to talk about it.

It especially doesn't help that the only two times we really had a _conversation_ recently over winter break was when I was yelling at her for flying off the handle. The first time when she tried to assault Teresa Turtelli and then when she totally lost it and beat a crook to a bloody pulp when he really didn't deserve that completely.

Sure I knew both of those times that I had to kind of_ tell her off_ were necessary to keep her from going too far… but it doesn't mean that I like that things had to go down that way.

Just the fact that there's this anger and tension that exists between us now because of all this… I hate it.

Molly's my cousin and my best friend, and I just hate that she won't talk to me right now when all I want to do is help her.

I slowly walked over and sat next to her with my back against the wall as I rest my elbows on the tops of my knees before clasping my hands together. I slowly looked over at her and said, "It still doesn't mean that I don't miss having you out there."

It was really quiet between us and I glanced over and saw Molly with a really _tense_ look on her face as she kept looking in front of her and I could almost feel that _tension_ radiating off her like a furnace.

I scratched the back of my neck before running my hand through my hair with a sigh as I said, "Molly, I wish you'd just tell me what's going on with you."

I looked over at her, only to still see that same defensive and tense look on her face as she said, still not looking at me, "I can't." "Why not?" I say back immediately.

Molly glanced at me, only to look away again and hug her knees closer to her body, her expression still unchanged.

"Molly, why can't you just tell me?" I repeat, getting frustrated. "Why do you need to know, Kaito?!" She snaps at me. "Because you're my cousin and my best friend and I care about you and only want to help you, dammit!" I yelled back at her in a complete state of frustration.

I watched her body tense up and I tried to calm myself down before continuing, "Sorry, but Molly, you know that's true. You're not only just my cousin, but you really are still my best friend and so far in the past 3 weeks I have seen you look like you are literally falling apart and you have not told me anything about what's going on with you, because believe it or not… we're family, and part of being in a family is trusting each other and helping each other out. Remember when you helped hear me out years ago, well this is me returning the favor and all you keep doing is avoiding me. Why won't you let me help you?"

It was silent, almost painfully quiet, as we just sat there.

I kept looking at her, but she still had that sunken look in her eyes and stubborn tension written all over her as she kept staring in front of her, like she was almost refusing to acknowledge my existence.

But, right when I was about to give up on waiting, I heard, "Because I can't do this again."

I quirked up an eyebrow at her and said, sounding completely confused, "Do what?"

She grunted in frustration before looking me right in the eye, her eyes almost piercing through me with intensity, and saying, "Kaito, do you see this?! Do you see me right now?! Do you not see what these last couple weeks have done to me and the shit that I have gone through because of it?! I _look_ like crap! I _feel_ like crap! Hell, I'm even _acting_ like crap! I have _slept_ like absolute crap for the past 3 weeks! I broke down, bawling my eyes out while covered in Zach's blood in front of my dad; then broke down again in front of my mom, and then broke down _again_ in front of grandfather; then break down to myself almost every time I wake up every damn day! I already went through all this with you 3 years ago and now I have to think about that whole damn thing from 3 weeks ago in the warehouse over and over and over again like a damn tape recording and there's nothing I can do to make it go away and I just can't do this again!... Ugh… I can still barely eat or sleep, and I'm this close to totally losing it! There! I told you! HAPPY?!"

I was slightly stunned at first, not knowing exactly how to respond at first since I was still processing that whole rant she just spat out.

I tilted my head at her and said, recalling what she just told me, "Why are you still going on about what happened to me? That's done and it wasn't your fault that I got mutated, it was no one in our clan's fault. Everything that happened that night was Shredder's fault. Besides you know you would've done the same if it were me."

"That's not the point!" She said, her tone sounding frustrated and bitter. "Then what?!" I retort, just as frustrated.

"Because you didn't die and he almost did!" She shouted, getting in my face.

I felt stunned for a second, trying to wrap my head around what she just pointed out.

She let out a frustrated grunt as she got up and dashed to the center of the room and started, almost aggressively, pacing around in front of me. I still had no idea exactly what to say until Molly just got this look on her face and scoffed, still pacing around, and said, "Then to top all that off, there was nothing I could do to save him and it has been torturing me since I saw that first bullet go through him and especially now that I… ugh, nevermind."

Molly just stopped, her body tensing up as she stood in the middle of the room, literally looking like she was close to just imploding on herself. I was still at a loss.

I had no idea what to do.

Eventually, I looked next to me and saw Molly's kama resting on the floor about 5 feet away from me. She still wasn't moving from her spot, and I slowly got up and grabbed her kama off the floor as I slowly made my way over to her.

I didn't exactly know how to exactly start, but I eventually put a hand on her shoulder, making her slowly look up at me.

I straightened up and said, "Hey, remember what grandfather told us that one time? A battle_ is full of uncertainty and casualties in combat will cause you to find someone to blame, and in the absence of a suitable point to blame we usually blame ourselves._ So stop thinking that this whole thing is your fault. You think I don't feel like crap about what happened either? But, I know that there was nothing I could've done, or you either, to help when those shots went off. And you even admitted that too just now. But blaming ourselves is not helping and there's no point in it now that Zach's fine and he's going to be alright. So, next time you think that you are the only one feeling guilty, just know that you aren't alone."

Then I slowly held out her kama to her, giving her a slight smile.

Eventually, I watched as she slowly reached out and took her kama from me.

I glanced up slightly and saw her looking right back at me a corner of her mouth slowly quirking up at me. I smiled a little more back at her and then I held my hand out to her. She slowly reached her free hand out and I grabbed it before she immediately pulled me in and I was caught by surprised when she hugged me. I smiled a little too as I slowly returned the hug and it was like this immediate wave of relief washing over me, almost cleansing.

We backed away and I slowly smirked as I alluded, "You know… I could still use an opponent?" I slowly drew my juji-ken out again. I slowly watched as Molly's usual smirk crossed her face as she took her kama in each hand and got into an attack stance. "Your move, cuz." She taunts, just like we usually do when we train and spar together. I smirked back and taunted back, "If you say so... cousin."

Once I finally got myself set in an attack stance, we immediately started circling each other before finally lunging at each other to strike.

_**Later that day**_

**({No POV})**

Kaito was walking outside his room and went to the hall closet and pulled out his leather jacket and started putting it on.

He was just about to zip up the front of his jacket when he heard, "Going out?" He whipped his head to the side to see Karai standing just outside the doorway leading into the kitchen.

Kaito just went on with what he was doing as he responded, "Yeah, since today is the last day of break, Caitlyn and some of her friends wanted to go to the movies before school starts again tomorrow.… Is father still in the office? I want to borrow the motorcycle for tonight, so I can pick up and drop off Caitlyn, the streets should be cleaned off by now."

Karai kept up her usual even expression as she said, "He should be."

Kaito just gave his mother a curt yet respectful nod and was about to make his way down the stairs when he heard, "Have a nice time."

Kaito's whole body froze up and he initially went owl-eyed as he slowly turned his head toward his mother while simultaneously quirking up an eyebrow. Karai's expression was, for the most part, unchanged as she just watched her son giving her this surprised yet inquisitive look on his face.

Karai looked like she was about to walk away when she was stopped by, "Thanks."

She steadily turned herself around to see her son giving her this small smile before making his way down the stairs.

Karai slowly turned back around and kept making her way down the hall toward Kaya's room, but not before an almost unnoticeably small ghost of a smile crossed over face briefly before she entered her daughter's room.

**Again guys, I'm so sorry if it looks like I'm dragging things out, but I just want to make sure I'm not giving you guys novel length chapters all the time and constantly bombard you all with too much information at once. I just prefer to make things develop gradually, but this time… and you guys can quote me on this, I swear on a stack of a thousand bibles that the next chapter will be much more interesting and finally move the main plot forward. It's like I keep saying, I really do have an outlined plot and storyline for my fanfics, but like all people who write, I am subject to the reality of writing where everything suddenly has to be longer in order to make sense of everything. Especially since this story had a focu on my own OCs and minor/lesser-known characters from TMNT past that a lot of people aren't familiar with, like Caitlyn, Zach, and Don Turtelli, so the story needs to be longer in that sense too just to give adequate character development and I hope I've done a decent job at representing these 1987 TMNT characters that I've adapted into my fanfic. Especially since these characters are kind of **_**under-appreciated**_ **in my opinion, so again I hope I was able to do them justice so you all can also see why I have a love for these characters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the cousin bonding moment between Kaito and Molly to show how close their bond is and that little mother/son interaction at the end. So before I put you guys in a **_**boredom-stupor**_ **from these ridiculously long author's notes, I'll make this fast. Haha. XD Just thank you guys again for all the support in reading and reviewing and I'll see you all next time!**

**Stay Classy!**

**-Dexter1995 **


	63. Détente

**Hello all! :) Thank you all so much again for all the amazing feedback on last chapter! I mean it guys, you all seriously made my day so much with all your kind words of encouragement. Well, just to let you all know, I'm officially back in school again like al ot of you probably are now maybe, so I'll be very busy settling into a new routine and this maybe the only new chapter up for a little while. But, as I've said, this story will be finished, I promise. Before we move on to the story; however, I want to give ******Madelyn Hooks, aka "marialou2003" on deviantart, another shout out. She's made sketches of her interpretations of Molly, Kaito, Caitlyn, and Zach from this fanfic and I just really enjoyed seeing them. And I'll be honest when I say that her sketches of Molly and Zach especially are a lot like how I picture them in my mind when I write them! :D So, if you would like to or have the chance, please go check out her lovely sketches! :) Again, if any of you have drawn fanart for this series of fanfics and would like to show it off, please let me know and I would love to see it as long as you give everyone proper citation and credit!**** :) Anyway, t**hank you so much for your patience and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

Fourth period just ended and I finally made it back to get my lunch out of my locker.

This week has been really weird though.

Since Zach is still in the hospital and still can't come to school for... _obvious reasons_, I thought I'd just be a good friend and get his homework for him from his teachers. So, I went to the guidance counselor's' office to get a copy of Zach's class schedule.

Since Zach is way more _school smart_ than me and is in all advanced placement classes and; therefore, in none of the regular level classes that I'm in. So, I went around to all his teachers to see if I could get Zach's homework, but every time I went to one of his classes, all his teachers kept saying that someone else was already taking care of getting Zach his homework.

I mean, who knows, Zach's probably the nicest person I know and maybe someone who is actually in his classes decided to help out when they heard about what happened. I mean, if you get shot and hospitalized for weeks, it does not take long for the whole school to find out about it. That or maybe Mr. and Mrs. Riley already called all Zach's teachers and are just getting it for him from the school's main office after work when they visit him at the hospital every evening?

I have no idea? But, no one can't accuse me of being a bad best friend, right? After all, I tried.

I finally got my locker open and started to dig around until I found my lunch. I was about to grab it when I heard, "Uh, hey Caitlyn?"

I glanced over and saw Ethan standing there, one strapping his backpack over his left shoulder.

Okay, this is... _weird_. Ethan never comes up and talks to me at school pretty much ever, actually I barely see him around school most of the time anyway. Also, unless if I'm hanging out with Becky, we usually almost never hangout. But, whatever?

I just grabbed my lunch as I said, "Hey Ethan, what's going on?"

"Hey… uh, have you seen Becky or anything, like at all today?" I heard him ask.

I didn't really notice until now but he looked… _weird_. Okay, that's not the right word since Ethan is by his very nature kind of crazy, off the wall, and weird… _not himself_ is probably the better way to describe what he's like right now.

I mean, this was the guy who belly flopped into 4 feet of snow in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs for $5 when Becky dared him to, trust me, I was an eye witness to that at Becky's New Year's Eve party last year.

Thankfully nothing that weird happened when Kaito came with to Becky's party a week ago for New Year's so I'm still counting my blessings on that one.

But right now, Ethan really looked… _off_.

I quirked up an eyebrow at him as I said, "No, actually I haven't seen her or anything since the party. Why?"

Alright, I'm lying because Becky and I walked past each other in the hall earlier, but she was talking to someone else, so she didn't even notice me passing by, but it just seemed normal enough to me.

But, again… Ethan's acting really weird for him right now. He's never done this ever and he's one of Becky's close friends, so why is he asking me where Becky is instead of just going around the corner to check if she was at her locker or something right now himself?

After all we still have 5 more minutes of passing period left.

I heard Ethan sigh a little as he looked down slightly and say under his breathe, sounding frustrated, "_Yeah_, me either."

I tilted my head immediately as I said, sounding completely confused, "What do you mean?" He immediately shook this _off-looking_ expression off his face as he looked back at me.

I continued to just look at him with the most confused look I had in me as he shifted his eyes away from me and bit his lip before running a hand over his hair, looking almost… _flustered_ or annoyed or I don't really know?

I'm just still really confused right now, considering that I've never seen him act like this in the 12 years we've know each other. Afterall, this is the also the same guy that put superglue on the handle of sensei's mug on April Fool's Day and seemed to have no regrets about it, even when it took sensei ording a special antidote to get it unstuck that took almost 3 days to get it delivered.

Also Ethan isn't really even one of my close friends either, but I still know enough to see that he's acting totally… well, _NOT Ethan. _

Ethan just dropped his hand that was in his hair to his side and glanced up at the ceiling before saying, "Nothing, it's nothing… But, hey, just let me know if you see her or somethin', okay?"

_Okay, I've said it a thousand times already… but this right now is totally weird._

Also, I highly doubt _it's nothing_ because of how he's acting right now.

But, I just kept my cool and just said, "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks _Spence_." He said, before getting confused and frustrated look back on his face as he walked away, making me even more confused as I slowly shut my locker, still having no idea what that was all about?

_**Later that day**_

**({No POV})**

Zach was watching TV from his hospital bed, feeling exhausted from earlier.

Now that he's been in the hospital over 3 weeks and seems to be making a pretty quick recovery after what he _went through_, he's been getting very regular physical exams to test his ability and help him regain his strength, kind of like physical therapy.

Sure Zach at first thought it wouldn't be that bad since he's used to running all over Brooklyn with Molly and Kaito on patrol, but that wasn't the case now.

It was almost like he kept forgetting that in the past 3 almost 4 weeks since he's been admitted to the hospital after he was shot, that he wasn't his usual 100%.

He suffered from massive blood loss, chest trauma that resulted in punctures to the superior lobes of both his lungs, went into a coma for almost 2 weeks, and has spent most, almost all, of his time restricted to a bed… so Zach kind of accepted that now he's not really in the best possible shape.

Since he was moved to a regular recovery room in the hospital a couple days ago and is able to walk to the bathroom in his room by himself, he realized how much his injuries have affected him since he feels winded walking only 20 ft just to use the bathroom.

But, on the other hand, he was just happy that he was even able to get up from his bed and can use the bathroom like a normal person instead of needing a urinary catheter attached to a bag.

Zach was about to fall asleep until he heard tapping and whipped his head up and gave the doorway a very conflicted and confused look at who he saw standing there, Walt.

Walt had a slight smirk on his face as he walked into the room wearing a backpack, clearly just out from school for the day, and a folder with Zach's name on it in his hand as he said, "Hey little bro, I got your homework. Well, you just got one thing from AP Trig. Looks like no one else had anything."

Walt walked over casually to Zach, still holding a smile as he handed Zach the folder with his Trigonometry homework in it. Meanwhile Zach was in a familiar yet intense state of confusion that he has experienced multiple times since he came out of his coma as he took the folder from him.

Walt looked like he was about to walk away when Zach said, "Hey Walt?" Walt whipped his head back around as he said, "Yeah, what's up?" "Can you stay and hang out for a second?" Zach asks. Walt nodded and said, "Yeah, okay, sure."

Walt walked back toward Zach and sat in a chair next to Zach's bed and was looking at the TV in the room to see what Zach had on until he felt like something was off when he saw Zach looking at him with this inquisitive and beyond confused look on his face.

"What?" Walt says, quirking up an eyebrow at him.

Zach sat up more as he let out a sigh and said, "Walt… what is all... _this_?" Walt continued to look at him like he was being weird and said, "What are you talking about?"

Now it was Zach's turn as he gave his brother an even more confused look back and scoffed before saying, "Walt, you have not wanted anything to do with me for almost 3 years and then all of a sudden 2 weeks ago when I woke up from a coma, I was told you donated blood to me and then with no freaking reason I can think of next you've been nothing but nice to me. Sneaking me junk food, coffee, and now you're bringing me my homework?"

Zach was looking at his brother with a soft yet somehow irritated and expectant look, clearly wanting an answer, but Walt was just glancing away with pursed lips and tension crossing his entire body, not saying anything.

Walt's hands were gripping the armrests of the chair slightly and was surprised when he saw the look that was now on Zach's face.

Sure Zach still looked completely confused, but there was some kind of _genuine_ and slightly hurt look to his expression as continued, "We used to hang out all the time when we were kids and then I got to high school and you just… _stopped_. You stopped hanging out with me and Caitlyn and everyone else and just started getting totally _distant_. All I having been doing is trying to reach out and all you do is push me away, torment me, or just flat out ignore me when all I want is to be friends again. Walt seriously, what is it?! Is it me? Or you? Why do you hate me so much?!"

Even though Zach didn't mean for it come out that angry, because he didn't want to be angry. But, after 3 years of being kept at odds with his older brother, one of his best friends, he was frustrated… and mostly hurt, by the way everything went down and that frustration was just brought back to the surface since Walt pretty much flipped a coin on him and started being nice to him all of a sudden.

Like he almost felt angry that it took him being shot multiple times and almost bleeding out and dying to get Walt to be nicer to him again after years of him trying and failing to fix something that he didn't even know what went wrong.

Walt was back to looking away from his brother again, making Zach give his brother an agitated look as he looked away too, the air feeling thick with awkward and frustrated tension around both of them. The only noise in the room was the TV playing quietly.

The painful and awkward silence continued until only four words were spoken, "I don't hate you."

Zach's eyes immediately went wide as his throat swelled shut almost immediately, his whole body frozen in shock. He couldn't speak and eventually he was able to look over at his brother, who was leaning forward slightly in his chair with his forearms resting on the tops of his quads and clasping his hands together.

It was silent again, but Zach just kept opening and closing his mouth. It was almost like he was trying to summon the ability to find the words, or at least speak at all, as he kept going through the disbelief of what he just heard Walt say to him.

Finally Zach sat up more as he finally said, "Well, if you don't hate me, then... _why_?"

Zach could barely seem to comprehend what was happening now about why his brother has treated him like garbage for years and now just said he doesn't hate him, almost like he never did.

But that's exactly what Zach couldn't figure out.

If Walt didn't hate him, then what happened to make their relationship this strained?

In Zach's mind, something had to have happened 3 years ago to make Walt look like he wanted to spit in his face every time he looked at still had no idea what happened, but it had to have been _something_.

Zach kept looking at Walt, expectant yet also somehow patient, almost like he was willing to wait for eons before he got this answer.

Eventually Walt let out another strained sigh before putting his face in his hands out of stress and then finally looking his younger brother in the eye, but Zach just gave him a confused look as Walt was looking at him like he was the one being crazy, before scoffing to himself and saying, "Zach, are you kidding me? You seriously have _no_ damn clue why?"

Zach just gave Walt a look and responded, sounding totally confused beyond comprehension, "Walt? What are you talking about? Why do you think I'm asking you why you started acting like a total scuzzbucket toward me for the past 3 years?! It's because I don't know?!"

Then Walt just immediately stood up and pointed at Zach with an intense and fairly harsh expression on his face before blurting out, "Because everyone likes you better than me!"

Zach just gave his brother a beyond confused look, almost like he was still trying to wrap his head around the most unexpected thing he heard leave Walt's mouth, and all he could get out was a quick, "Huh?"

"Oh c'mon, don't even pretend like I'm lying right now. Everyone has always liked you better than me." Walt says, sounding extremely put out and irritated as he crossed his arms.

Meanwhile, Zach was still in total state of confusion until he finally managed to say, "Walt, that's..." But, Walt cut Zach off as he just scoffed and rolled his eyes and said, his tone of voice practically radiating indignance and annoyance, "Zach, look at yourself! You're in all AP classes, you get perfect grades, you have a better job than me, you got a girlfriend, everyone likes you better than me, and on top of that all mom and dad talk about is _you_ all the time! Zach this! Zach that! I'm freaking surprised they don't tell me that I should be more like you! I feel like I can never get anything because you're always showing me up and _being the hero_ all time! Do you have any idea how annoying it is to be reminded that you're better than me at everything?!"

Walt grunted to himself and ran a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh.

Zach just stared at his brother looking locked up from what Walt admitted to him just now, almost feeling tongue tied and having a mental block over how to react. But Walt let out an annoyed sigh as he put his face in his hands, looking beyond tense and frustrated before letting out another frustrated grunt.

It was nothing but silent tension between both of them as everything was finally put out in the open and still slowly being absorbed.

Walt kept up what he was doing until he heard shifting and looked up to see Zach sitting on the edge of his bed, forced to be face to face with his younger brother.

At first neither of them said anything and right as Walt was about to glance away when he heard Zach say, his tone back to his usual genuine tone, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Walt immediately scoffed and replied, "Yeah, like that wouldn't sound stupid to anyone but me. Besides what the hell can I do to fix that you're better than me at everything?"

Walt was looking to the side toward the wall until his immediately shot back to see his brother putting a hand on his shoulder, smiling before finally saying, "Walt, I don't know what you're talking about? Everything you just said is all in your head and actually… I always thought that you were better than me."

Walt quirked up an eyebrow at Zach, thinking his brother has officially lost it as he scoffed, "_Yeah_, that's a load of…" "Walt, I mean it. Do you have any idea how much I looked up to you when we were kids? When we hung out and played baseball or street hockey or basketball and you and Bret would beat me and Caitlyn all the time, all I wanted to do was be just like you. Be as strong as you, or as fast as you. You were always better than me at everything like that back then and you always pushed me to get better… just like I did back at you. Even now I still want to look up to you, but you always kept pushing me away and making me fight you over everything when all I wanted was to be friends like we used to. So, what's changed now? Why are you just _now_ being nice to me again?" Zach asks, expressing how he really felt over the whole _situation_ over the past couple years.

Walt glanced away again, pursing his lips as he thought of the night Zach got shot and Molly looked like she was one second away from strangling him to death to make him see sense. But, not wanting to admit that was the main turning point or the fact that Walt was now terrified of his little brother's girlfriend and never plans on trying to do anything to make her pissed off ever again after seeing what she was capable of is also something he'll never admit to, so Walt took a deep breath and decided to just come clean with something that was true.

Walt let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair before admitting, "Well… let's just say that I _snapped out of something_ when I heard about _what happened_. And... no matter what… you're my little brother and... I've always got your back."

It was back to dead silence as Walt kept looking away until he felt Zach's hand grip his shoulder a little more, making him slowly glance up at his brother, only to see Zach giving him this small yet completely genuine smile.

Eventually Walt quirked up a corner of his mouth back at his brother and slowly, almost hesitantly, reached out his hand to return the gesture.

But then Walt's expression faltered a little and his eyes widened when he was taken by surprise when Zach leaned forward and did something neither of them had done in years, Zach was actually giving him a hug. Walt slowly regained himself as he slowly hugged his brother back, neither of them saying anything.

Walt had this still apprehensive look on his face, almost like he was reevaluating himself on why he was so angry to begin with until he heard something that mentally stopped him in his tracks, "Thanks, Walt."

Walt was almost stunned, still letting those words sink in, until this look of relief swept over his whole being and eventually he smiled slightly to himself again as he finally said, almost like he was expressing a gratitude for absolute forgiveness, "Thanks... little brother."

**Well, Zach and Walt finally seem to be making up! As you guys have seen, I really like putting emphasis on family and friendship relationships, especially in these past couple chapters. I mainly like doing this because my family and friends are a huge and positive influence in my life, especially my family. With last chapter I wanted to show the bond between Molly and Kaito as cousins, which was a bit of a longer conversation than Zach and Walt's sibling conversation over their **_**complex**_ **relationship over the past couple years, but I made it shorter on purpose. Mainly I made their conversation go along with fewer words, just to show that sometimes you really don't need a long conversation to resolve an issue and sometimes it is what is unsaid that matters. Now I am the first to admit that I never really liked Walt as a character in the 1987 series. As much as I wanted to try and find something to like about him in the series… I just couldn't do it. There was just something about him that always rubbed me the wrong way. He just has this very skeezy, jealous, annoying personality and… well, he's portrayed as a little bit of a jerk to get right to the point. Just watch the episode "Missing Map" and you'll totally understand where I'm coming from. Also, I pulled a lot of Walt and Zach's interactions throughout the story from that episode to show that jealousy that Walt holds toward Zach instead of just being happy for his brother like any supportive sibling would do. But, I wanted to show that jealous and pretty pettish attitude that Walt conveyed throughout the story through many different venues. But, I really wanted to give Walt some redemption. Sure, it took Molly on the verge of almost killing him where he stood (haha), but sometimes people like Walt need that kind **_**motivation**_ **to really turn it around and see what's really important. In the series, you could see that Zach did genuinely like his brother, despite Walt making fun of him a lot, and so I wanted to show that too in my story on Zach's end since I relate to looking up to an older sibling. I have an older brother too, but luckily for us, we've always had a very close bond. To me, my brother is not only just my sibling, but he's also my best friend and he's thinks the same way about me. I could talk to my brother about almost anything and sometimes we don't even have to say much to each other to really **_**get it.**_ **That and I've always really looked up to my brother a lot. ****And I wanted to show Zach and Walt's relationship as siblings to be the same and also to just show yet again how much of a genuine and forgiving person that Zach really is, even after his brother treating him like garbage out of jealousy for the past couple years. Wow, that was a long A/N. Haha. Anyway, I'm sorry the chapter was kind of short, but I hope you also enjoyed the small sub-plot arc I'm starting for Caitlyn, Ethan, and Becky. As for what will happen next, you'll just have to wait and see as always. ;) Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading and reviews are always very much appreciated. Have a wonderful rest of your weekend and see you all next time!**

**Stay Classy!**

**Dexter1995**

*****Also, just in case you wanted to see what Walt's character was like in the 1987 series, he was featured in the episodes ****"The Fifth Turtle", **  
**"Zach and the Alien Invaders", and ****"The Missing Map".***  
**


	64. Aggrandizement

**Hello again everyone! Sorry, I took so long, but now that I'm back in university again… I've been very busy. But, I finally finished this chapter to prove to you guys that I haven't died or forgot about the story. Haha. Also, at the risk of sounding extremely repetitive, just… thanks again so much for all the support. I just always want you all to know how much I truly appreciate all of you for supporting and following this series of fanfics. And for those of you also keeping up with watching the most recent episodes of the show… looks like April's kind of going a bit too** _**possessively crazy**_ **over that aeon crystal. /: Let's just hope that if the Turtles try to dispose of it in a volcano, that April is nowhere around to leap in with it. Haha. [If you get that whole reference I just made… Props and applause to you! :D] This chapter starts a couple days later into the night from last chapter. Anyway, enjoy! **

**(Kaito's POV)**

We both stopped at the edge of the final building on our route that stopped on the edge of the Hudson.

I started to look down at the water and the street below before I glanced over and smiled to myself as I glanced over at Molly. Ever since Molly and I talked on Sunday and kind of _cleared the air_ between us… everything felt so much better.

Mainly, I felt a lot better to have her out here with me again after having her keep her distance for the past couple weeks and since activity was down again, I thought it would be good to have Molly to go on a run with me.

Sure even if a criminal showed up, Molly told me she'd _hang back_ and only jump in if necessary, but still… it felt like a relief to have my cousin back out here with me.

But… I don't know? At first, I thought it was going to be like it used to be when it was just us. Even when our fathers were still patrolling with us, Molly and I would go on a route by ourselves all the time and… I missed it, honestly.

I mean, I know it sounds kind of pathetic, but my entire life I never really had many people I was close to.

When I was a kid, I lived pretty isolated in the mountains with just my mother and wasn't really around other people unless we went to town for something. But, it was hard to find people that really understood me. In fact most of the kids in town always kind of looked at me like I was weird because of the fact that I _was_ that 'weird kid' living in the mountains and didn't go to school with them since I was homeschooled by my mother.

So, friends weren't really something I had to count on when I was little. And sure I still may not have many people I feel that close connection with, but next to my parents… Molly has always been that one person who has always understood me and had my back.

But… something wasn't right. Even though Molly has been a lot better and a lot more _stable_ than that night she completely flipped out on that thief for no reason, she looked… _off_.

Usually on patrol, Molly is completely loose yet focused and in the moment when she's out here. Just trust me when I say that for as long as I've known Molly… patrol has always been what she lives for.

But, that person that I've known for 3 years, was not who I was seeing now.

Molly was standing on the edge just looking like she was completely out of it, yet… like she was really intensely thinking about something. Like I could see this intense yet blank stare in her eyes as I watched the moonlight hitting her eyes from the river.

"Molly?" I said… Nothing. I tilted my head at her as I said a little louder, "Molly?" She whipped her head over at me, looking tense as she said, almost sounding short, "What?"

I kept my head tilted at her as I said, "Molly, are you okay?" "I'm fine." She said back almost immediately, her tone sounding annoyed. "Molly, just…"

But then Molly looked right at me, her gaze filled with intensity before looking back to the river, scoffed indignantly before saying, her tone laced with sarcasm, "You know… it would be _really_ damn nice if I could go at least one _damn_ day without being questioned."

"But, Molly, I'm just…" "Dammit Kaito, just drop it!" She commanded, giving me that annoyed and fed up glare before letting out a frustrated grunt.

I tilted my head at her as I watched her put her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose, her jaw clenched in frustration as she let out another sigh. I just stood there watching her before she said, "Sorry… I'm sorry… I just… I'm just gonna go home." I put my hand on her shoulder and started, "Molly…" "It's fine Kaito. Just let me go home. I'm tired."

Before I knew it, she shook my hand off her and my feet felt cemented into the rooftop as I scratched the back of my head before sighing and running my hand through my hair out of stress as I watched her vanish into the shadows.

I know trying to pry information out of Molly is almost hopeless and I'm one of the few people living that can make her talk about what's wrong with her and I think I was able to get a lot out of her on Sunday, but… I know there is still something going on with her that she isn't saying.

Because, if I know one thing, it's this... I _highly_ doubt that she's fine.

**The Next Day**

**({No POV})**

It was morning at Raphael and Mona's house everyone was going about their usual morning routine.

Raphael already left for work and Molly just finished her bowl of cereal and cup of coffee. Mona still in the process of drinking hers, still in her pajamas since she still has a couple weeks off from work before her next semester of classes starts.

Molly had her headphones on as she got up from the table and walked over to the entry way on the other side of the archway and started to put on her coat, skull cap, and backpack as she got ready to go out the door to go to school.

Like usual before heading out, Molly looked up the stairs and called out, "Jimmy, c'mon, let's go!"

Molly waited… but there was no response.

Molly quirked up an eyebrow as she put her headphones down around her neck and called out again, "Jimmy! Come down! The bus is coming in 15 minutes!" "No way!" She heard her little brother yell from upstairs, sounding short, flustered, and annoyed.

"Jimmy, I have a National Honor Society meeting this morning before school and I'm not letting you make me late!" Molly retaliates, clearly not in the mood to deal with her now 11 year old brother being difficult.

"Then just go to your stupid _dork club_! I'm not coming! I look stupid!" Jimmy yells back in annoyance over a _recent issue_, well… at least, Jimmy had a certain something happen to him yesterday that he saw as an _issue_.

Molly just grunted and rolled her eyes as she yelled back in frustration, "Yeah and you're also acting _stupid_ because of something _stupid_, so I am not dealing with you having a _stupid_ tantrum! Just get your butt down here before I!..." Molly was interrupted when Jimmy cut in with a beyond sarcastic and taunting tone to his voice, "Or what, Molly?!"

Molly knit her eyebrows together in frustration as she yelled back, "Listen you little!…" Molly was stopped, but not by her brother, when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw her mother giving her a look to cool down.

So, Molly just nodded and stepped back as Mona now took a step forward, her arms crossed as she started, a motherly yet stern tone now taking hold of her, "James Leonardo Hamato, you are not ditching school over something like this!"

"I'm not going!" Jimmy yells back, still not leaving his room and sounding completely stubborn. Mona's expression turned completely stern now as she put her hands on her hips, looking annoyed and miffed about her son talking back to her.

Mona looked like she was in thought for a minute until a slight smirk appeared on her face and she crossed her arms again as she said, pulling out the big guns now with her _ultimate mother trump card_ that usually works on her son, "James, do you want me and your dad to take away your video games again?"

The whole house was in dead silence.

Until Mona felt an internal twinge of victory when she heard her son groan in defeat and frustration as he came out of his room and stomping down the stairs as he angrily grumbled to himself.

"Jimmy, it's not that bad. Besides, Dr. Kapoor said you'll only have braces on for 8-10 months." Molly says, annoyed by her brother being ridiculous over something like having braces.

"WHY DID I EVEN NEED STUPID BRACES?! What the heck's WRONG with my teeth?!" Jimmy blurts out in absolute displeasure and annoyance.

"Because you have a crossbite, Jimmy, and braces are the fastest way to fix it. Also, I had to have braces on twice as long as you when I was 11 for my crossbite. It's not that bad." Molly says, still sounding annoyed, but still trying to be a good sister by telling her brother that braces aren't that bad.

"Yeah Jimmy, I had braces too when I was your age. And trust me, I had the combination of braces and horrible looking glasses to work with, so it _always_ could be worse." Mona explains, trying to make her son feel better about the situation, seeing that he was only lashing out of being insecure about having braces on.

But, Jimmy just scrunched up his whole facial expression in frustration and crossed his arms, still pouting in immature displeasure of the situation, making Mona and Molly sigh in frustration. Molly, because she was getting annoyed by Jimmy making her late, and Mona, because she felt like she was dealing with an 11 year old version of a stubbornly, frustrating Raphael, but... _like father-like son, right?_

Mona though sensed Molly's frustration growing even more, so she just looked back and nodded to her; signalling to her daughter that it was okay if she wanted to leave and she would handle getting Jimmy to the bus stop. Molly just gave an understanding and appreciative nod back to her mom before she made her way out the front door, leaving Mona and Jimmy alone by the front door.

Jimmy was still looking flustered until he looked up at his mother, her expression stern as she held his coat out to him and putting her other hand on her hip.

Mona's eyes alone were reflecting expectancy and a silent command that Jimmy could understand all too well.

_**5 minutes later**_

Jimmy groaned in annoyance for the hundredth time that morning as he stood in his dark green brodeo style winter beanie and New York Jets winter jacket with his backpack on at the bus stop sign, still hating how he was forced into going to school by his mom.

He had his arms crossed and he continued to grumble to himself in flustered annoyance and frustration.

Jimmy kept going about his brooding until he jumped slightly and whipped his head to the side when he heard a friendly and familiar, "Hey Jimmy!"

Right next to Jimmy with her usual friendly smile on her face in her red winter jacket and her long black hair coming out from under her red knit ear-flap hat with the professional league soccer insignia on it... was Amanda Garcia.

Her light-brown eyes looking bright with her usual friendly attitude. But, Jimmy just knit his eyebrows together and crossed his arms as he looked forward again, clearly trying to not acknowledge her existence. Amanda frowned for a fraction of a second, but pursed her lips a little as she just rocked back on her heels and nervously gripped the shoulder straps of her backpack as both of them stood there in awkward silence.

Jimmy just grit his teeth together and grunted in frustration at his current situation. "You have braces?" He heard next to him only to see that Amanda was looking at him, and obviously noticed his braces when he bared his teeth a second ago.

But, Jimmy just crossed his arms and looked away again as his face turned red; looking part angry, part fed up, and obviously embarrassed. But, wanting to show that he wasn't weak just kept up being angry and fed up, obviously thinking it was going to be like this all day at school as he spat out under his breath in a low yet angry tone, "Yeah… so what? _I know_, they look stupid."

It was quiet again for a second until, "Well… I think they're cool."

Jimmy's eyes went wide in complete shock as he whipped his head over at Amanda again. She was giving him a small smile before she just kept looking forward again, still smiling a little to herself.

Jimmy looked away again, still trying to put his _front_ up from before to seem like he didn't care.

But, as the bus approached them at the sign... Jimmy quirked up a corner of his mouth into a small smirk to himself.

_**Later that day**_

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

I was still in Kaito and I's usual side of the dojo warming up as I was still going through what happened with Ethan a couple days ago in my head... And since I still haven't been able to find Becky at school since I started looking around for her after classes to ask her what's going on... It's just really getting to me.

It kind of reminded me of what my dad would always say when he couldn't find the remote or his keys or something, "_Right when you want or need something, you can never seem to find the darn thing."_ And the older I get, the more that sentence makes sense to me.

My dad isn't really a sage or anything when it comes to getting advice from him on anything, but he does have his moments like everyone else when he says something like that.

So I guess finding Becky will have to wait until tomorrow… _again_.

I slowly got up from the floor after finishing my static stretching and looked around the room. Kaito was changing upstairs for class, so it was just me down here with Kaito's parents working in the office, or maybe they were upstairs now for all I know.

I was about to walk over to the supply closet to start setting up and get things ready before Kaito got here when I stopped as something caught my eye.

Resting in the corner of the room was a bamboo bo staff.

I remember us putting the staffs away from the last time I was over helping out, but who knows? Kaito likes to pull out equipment sometimes for himself to train on his own with.

I kept looking at it and slowly kept walking toward it until I was close enough to grab it.

I kept going back and forth as I started to just kind of playfully and almost mindlessly tool around with it in my hands as my thoughts flip flopped on what to do with it. Quickly, I glanced at the clock before smiling a little to myself.

_Yeah, I got some time._

Now that I've been a black belt for a pretty long time now and slowly approaching my next Dan, I've been so focused on refining my hand to hand skills that I haven't really done a lot of _weapon work_ in a while.

I use the word "weapon" loosely since all of our weapons are wood just like at every other dojo. But then again, with the people in our class, maybe it is a better idea that we don't use the real deal metal weapons. Just thinking of Becky using a real sword, like a steel katana or something… yeah, maybe wood is the better way to go.

So, while I got time, maybe I'll practice some of my old katas that require using a bo staff that I learned from a while back.

I slowly walked to the middle of the room and slowly started to rotate the bo staff between my hands until it started spinning at pretty decent rate. Slowly I started to vary every move. Taking strikes every now and then until finally I finished my kata. Decided to wrap up it up properly as I put my feet together as I smoothly and simultaneously put the staff to my side before bowing to no one in particular.

"That was very well done." I heard a voice say that made me jump internally as I whipped my whole body around to see who it was only… I didn't know who it , well… he was?

He looked about as old as my grandpa Spencer, probably somewhere in his 60's, and had salt and pepper colored hair that further showed his age. But, unlike my grandpa, he actually looked very _with it_ physically. He had a very straight and strong posture, despite the cane he was holding in his hand that he was using to walk with. I was still just standing there, not know exactly how to respond at first considering I had no idea who he even was or why he was here and apparently watched me do that whole kata and… was able to tell me I did it well?

But, before I could even think of something to say, he continued, "The bo staff is a very underappreciated weapon by many due to its outward appearance. My sons deemed it _a stick_ when they were younger, but I used to think the same as well before I knew its true value. As my father told me when I was younger, that I have also told to my sons during their training, that _it is not how a weapon presents itself, but how the one behind that weapon presents it and uses it to it's full potential_. And like my third son… I can see you have a certain skill set for it."

It took me a couple seconds as I took in and wrapped my head around what he said, almost not believing that he was saying my skills were at an _exceptional level_ if that was really what he was implying about me.

I was almost involuntarily shaking my head before saying, "Well, I don't think so, I don't really specialize in any sort of weapon based thing. I mean, my sensei has kind of gone into kendo and bōjutsu throughout my training, but we've mostly just focused on hand to hand combat… which is more what I'm about. This isn't really my thing."

I was really confused, mainly because I still had no idea who this man even is and because he was also now giving me a small smile before responding, "While it is appreciated when one has the virtue of modesty about themselves to not be over confident, self-depreciation is not and you should not let that aspect cloud your mind to make you think less of yourself. Especially since I can see you have an aptitude to use these skills you've learned effectively. How long have you been in training here?"

I quirked up an eyebrow, still having no idea what was going on, who this man is, and why he was giving expert and insightful advice or anything right now. But, I just got my head together before answering honestly, "Oh, no, I don't train here… well, not really. I only help out here. Actually I've been training since I was 6 at…" "Grandfather?" I heard as I whipped my head over to see Kaito standing in the doorway, his was a mixture between surprise and confusion.

_Wait… grandfather? Oh..._

I saw Kaito's grandfather turn slightly and smile slightly at Kaito. Kaito then smiled back before he walked closer, both of them put a hand on each others' shoulders as they shook hands, smiling at each other, before separating.

"Sorry, grandfather, we were upstairs and I didn't know you were coming over or anything." Kaito says respectfully, sounding apologetic.

I saw Kaito's grandfather smile as he said, "It's fine, Kaito. I was only walking around here and I just thought I would come by and see how things were progressing here with your parents in the dojo. Besides I was just looking around and having a conversation with this nice young woman here."

He was giving me a very good natured smile before I noticed Kaito looking over at me and had this look of realization as he stood next to me, smiling a little in my direction, before looking to his grandfather again and motioning to me as he introduced, "Grandfather, this is Caitlyn."

I was slightly surprised when Kaito's grandfather now had this look of recognition on his face before he gave me this genuine smile and took a step forward and said, "Of course, Kaito's told me so much about you and I'm so sorry. I should have guessed who you were from before. I am Hamato Yoshi, Kaito's grandfather. Kaito's told me a lot about you… and that you are very serious about martial arts?"

I almost felt stunned.

I mean, yeah, Kaito's told me about his grandfather... _a lot_, but this was my first time _actually_ meeting him.

Eventually I collected myself again enough to say, "Yeah… honestly, I can't really picture ever quitting martial arts since I started karate lessons when I was 6 and now that I'm approaching my next Dan… I really can't ever picture stopping or completely putting it out of my life."

He gave me a very intrigued and also genuine look as he said, "Very good. Also, even before my grandson told me about you and your skills in martial arts, I saw your name in the paper for being a three-time Martial Arts champion, very well done."

"Well, it's only on the under 18 circuit, I'm only a junior champion." I clarify, not thinking that being a junior champion was really as impressive as Kaito's grandfather was making it out to be.

After all Women's champion is what I'm after for this coming fall at the state martial arts trails.

"Still, achievements should be acknowledged... Well, I know you have a training session soon so, I'll leave you both to it. It was nice to finally meet you, Caitlyn." He said, sounding genuine as I watched as he bowed his head slightly before offering his hand.

I slowly returned both gestures before smiling, still shaking his hand, as I responded, "It was nice meeting you too Mister…" "You can call me Splinter." He explains before I could finish my sentence.

I didn't really know how to respond to that, so I just smiled a little again and bowed my head slightly in respect. Eventually, he turned and started to make his way out of the room.

I just stood there and watched him leave before I glanced over to Kaito, giving him a slight look as I quirked up an eyebrow. Kaito eventually realized I was looking at him like that as he replied, looking confused, "What?"

I continued to give him that look before finally saying, "Seriously, why do you talk me up to everyone in your family? Besides, I'm surprised your grandfather was even impressed at all being pretty much the _ultimate master of ninjutsu_ when I'm only a 3rd Dan Karate black belt."

Kaito just gave me that all too familiar look with that matching crooked smirk as he shrugged and said, "Caitlyn, when will you just admit that you actually are a good martial artist instead of always underrating yourself."

Then I looked down when I saw him grab my hands and smoothly pull me closer to him before settling his hands on either side of my waist. I looked back up and saw this mixture of genuineness and Kaito's usual flirtatious expression written on his face, still holding a certain smirk as he looked at me and said, "I mean, you're a martial arts champion and you're also my girlfriend, so… can you _really_ blame me?"

I rolled my eyes playfully at him before looking back at him and saying, "C'mon, the kids are going to be here in like a minute."

But, that didn't seem to deter Kaito since he just leaned in closer and eventually leaned in and kissed me anyway and I eventually just rolled my eyes and kissed him back a little until a few seconds later we broke away when we heard the bell on the entrance ring and kids talking.

Kaito and I looked at each other and I smirked as I said, "Come on, I highly doubt the kids want to see us like _this_." Kaito just chuckled a little to himself as he gave me that signature crooked smirk again before saying, "You might be right about that."

We backed away from each other and stood at the front of the room as the kids walked in.

**Well, I really hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment after such a long hiatus from me. This semester has just really eaten up a lot of my time, so I'm sorry this took over a month and a half to put up. I'm sorry nothing was really resolved or anything, but I just wanted to give you guys a couple of light-hearted interactions, aka Jimmy and Amanda (aka **_**Jimanda**_ **as some of you have dubbed them. Haha. Seriously, I love how on board you guys are with ships like I am. Because trust me, I just love shipping everything too. lol.) and Caitlyn seeming to leave a pretty good first impression on Master Splinter, before the next 'feels' vortex comes in. So be prepared for the next coming chapters! Lol. Well, thanks again so much for all your patience and reviews are welcome. **

**Stay forever classy and wonderful!**

**Dexter1995**


	65. Avow

**Hello again all! Again, college… blah, blah, blah… yata, yata, yata… you guys get it, right? Lol. Anyway, I am SO glad you all enjoyed the interactions last chapter. I was also pleasantly surprised to hear how well the little Jimanda (and just the Jimmy related interactions in general) from last chapter were received! :D I just really enjoyed writing the Jimanada interaction so much as well. Because I just love to show how much of a stubborn, almost tsundere, of a character that Jimmy is as an 11 year old who is still struggling with his feelings, especially since he still can't understand anything about why Amanda is always so nice to him. But, partially because I just wanted to make Amanda, while she does have an **_**obvious crush**_ **on Jimmy, just a genuinely nice person that just wanted to make Jimmy feel good about something he felt insecure about. But, I will say this… the last chapter was **_**far**_ **from being Amanda Garcia's last appearance in the series. Who knows? Maybe she might be in a certain one-shot series coming up? ;) Anyway, thank you all again so much and as always… Enjoy! :) **

**2 days later**

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

The bell at the end of 8th period rang and I just went back to my locker to get my stuff together.

We were in an intersession between classes at Kaito's family's dojo and I didn't really have anything going on, so I was probably just going to head home after this.

Although tomorrow, the weather is supposed to be pretty bad, so we're probably going to get a snow day and that's something I'm definitely hoping happens. I'd kill to sleep in tomorrow morning and who knows? Maybe I might go hang out with Zach or something with Kaito?

Either way, who doesn't like a day off from school?

I just finished putting away my books and put my car coat on as I started walking down the hall to go out the school's main entrance when… I stopped immediately when I saw someone who I have been trying to catch up with everyday this week.

Becky was by her locker and looking like she was fixing her hair in the mirror on the inside of her locker.

_Well, it's now or never_.

I slowly walked up to her and tried to keep it low key, even though everything in me wanted me to just ask the obvious question that's been in my mind since that weird conversation with Ethan.

I leaned against the locker next to me and said, "Hey Becky." She jumped a little and whipped her head, looking off guard until she said something that I was even thinking in my head.

"Whoa Spence, not like you to be sneaky." She says, trying to maintain her usual cool attitude, but… I don't know? I quirked up an eyebrow, trying to find a way to bring up the _Ethan scenario_, but I just leaned against the lockers as I crossed my arms and said, just _playing along_, "Well, I wasn't trying to be sneaky. Usually that's your job."

I couldn't help but think something was up, mainly because Becky has barely been making eye contact with me, almost like she was literally hiding something. I mean, sure, usually I try not to pry into other people's business… but, with the way Becky and Ethan have been acting… I know something's up.

Becky still wasn't looking at me as she snorted out a laugh and said, "Yeah, remember that one time I jumped out of that closet with Shauna's softball bat and a gorilla mask at my 9th birthday and freaked you out? Your face was Priceless!"

Shauna is Becky's step sister from her step dad and she's 9 years older than us, so she was always doing her own thing and I never really got to know her too well. All I really knew about her was she played softball in high school and that she's married now, but again… I know pretty much nothing about her.

But, I knew what Becky was doing. I just said, "Yeah… so, anyway… what's going on?"

Becky still wasn't looking at me as she kept fiddling around with random stuff inside her locker as she just shrugged and said indifferently, "Eh, not much." "Really? _Nothing_ you can really think of?" I say, trying to get her to say what's _really_ going on first. Becky finally looked at me, quirking up a confused eyebrow as she said, "What are you talking about, Spence?"

I gave her a look back before letting out a sigh.

_Well... guess I'm seeing how this is going to be_.

"Well, let's see, Ethan came up to me a couple days ago and was being really, really weird and pretty much telling me how you've been avoiding him or something since your New Year's party and since I haven't seen you guys hanging out during passing periods since then, so… sure, there's _nothing_ going on?" I say, feeling a little hesitant since… well… it's Becky, and I like to try not to provoke her, ever.

But, the fact that she's biting her lip right now and the fact that I could see this look of overall shock going over her… I knew I had her and I knew now 100% that something was up.

But, then I saw Becky look at me, her expression serious and determined and honestly… I was scared a little bit of her now. "C'mon." She said quickly and I immediately felt her grab me by my wrist and start pulling me along with her.

I was about to ask where we were going until she immediately pulled me in the direction of the bathrooms.

We went into the girl's side that looked empty since all the stall doors were wide open… until we turned the corner and noticed one person fixing her mascara in the wall mirror above the sinks, Tammy Palomino.

Me and her have never really talked that much, but I don't personally have anything against her and we've been in school together since Pre-K. That and she's in my English class this semester.

I felt Becky let go of my wrist and I looked up to see her giving Tammy this _look_, as she said, pointing in the direction of the bathroom door, "Scoot, Palomino."

Tammy give her a look back as she said, entirely confused, "Why should I? You can't throw me out, Becky. It's a public bathroom and I'll go when I'm done."

I was just frozen when I saw Becky's expression get _that look_ to it that I've seen before, most recently when she slammed Buffy Shellhammer into the gym floor by her hair and when I saw her kick Brad _where it hurts_ and call him a _scuzzball_ in the same day so… I was scared about what could possibly happen to Tammy right now because let's face it, it's Becky.

I watched, almost feeling paralyzed, as Becky got an intense look to her as she got into Tammy's face. "Because if you don't leave right now…" Then I watched as she leaned closer and I could hear her whispering something to Tammy and based on the wide eyed and pale, drained look on Tammy's face… I'm sure Becky was threatening her big time with something bad, probably really bad.

I think Tammy forgot for a split second that getting in Becky's way is probably the worst thing you could ever do, considering Becky pretty much knows everything about everyone in school, so… yeah, she pretty much has the power to destroy your reputation if she has to.

But, all the more reason why I'm glad Becky is one of my friends because I wouldn't be on her bad side for any amount of money.

Immediately after Becky backed away and continued to stare a paralyzed Tammy down, Tammy immediately started to put all her makeup back into her book bag before frantically running past me out of the bathroom.

Honestly… I kind of felt like saying sorry to her later since if it weren't for me pushing Becky into telling me about what was going on, she wouldn't have gotten pretty much _blackmailed _into leaving the girl's bathroom just now.

But, there's no turning back now and since Becky took us this out of the way, then this is _obviously_ something BIG.

I was so busy still watching Tammy speed walking away from the bathroom in a blind panic until I heard a slapping sound and looked back to see Becky looking tense, her face in her hands, before saying in a completely stressed out and flustered voice, "I'm such an idiot."

I quirked up an eyebrow as I said, now completely confused, "Becky, what are you talking about?"

"Look Caitlyn, you gotta believe me. I don't even know how it happened. It was really late and we were alone and…" She kept rambling and not making sense until I eventually interrupted, "Becky, slow down. What?"

I watched as she looked like she was trying to calm herself down, and I had no idea what to really do or say since I had no idea what was going on… and I know whenever she actually calls me Caitlyn instead of Spence, that something is up.

I was taken out of my thoughts when she looked at me dead serious with her hands on my shoulders and said, "Caitlyn, you need to straight up promise me right now that you will not tell anyone what I'm going to tell you. Got it?" I was just so sick of it that I just took Becky's hands off my shoulders as I said, "Yeah, sure, Becky. I promise, just tell me."

Becky looked like she was collecting herself as she said, "Okay, so you know how every year after everyone leaves from the party, Ethan usually stays and hangs out."

"Yeah?" I say, still not entirely sure what exactly she was getting at.

She bit her lip again and ran a hand down her face, looking beyond stressed, as she said, "Okay, well after you guys and everyone upstairs all left and my mom and Paul went to bed upstairs, me and Ethan were just chilling out and watching TV in the basement until his cousin was picking him up 3 AM. So we were hanging out and then… we kinda just… Ugh, I'm so stupid."

My eyes went wide at what she was saying and I said, "Wait, did you... _hook up_ with Ethan?" Her eyes went wide at me, because she knew what I meant when I whispered the _hook up_ part of it.

"What? No! We didn't do _that_!" She said defensively.

I mean, not that I would really care if she did _sleep with_ Ethan or not, since it's really none of my business at all... nor would I really want to entirely know, and I just whispered it just to respect her privacy and not yell it out loud to attract attention from anyone who could still be in the hallway, but… that's out the window since Becky freaked out.

"Then what?" I say, completely confused.

Becky turned away from me little, biting her lip with her arms crossed as I waited until, "I… well, we kinda... made out a little… okay, a lot."

I took a split second to take in what she admitted to me just now before I said, "And…"

Becky looked at me completely confused by how nonchalant I sounded just now. "And what, Spence?! I just made out with Ethan Summerville… MY BEST FRIEND! Why are you treating this like this isn't a big deal?!" Becky says, not understanding why I wasn't surprised by the fact that she just admitted to having a _full on makeout session_, that I would really NEVER want to know the details of, with Ethan.

But, to be completely honest, I was totally not surprised that this happened.

Like I mean, I always thought that for a while there, Kaito and I were annoyingly obvious when it came to how we felt about each other… but, Becky Racine and Ethan Summerville take the diamond-encrusted trophy in the obvious department… and not just to me, but pretty much everyone that knows them.

Ever since I've known them, Becky and Ethan have been _completely_ inseparable.

Well, sure, I'll admit that I used to believe that they were only just friends since I could relate because I had Zach, my best friend since birth practically. But, then we got to middle school… and that was when I knew that they both were _completely_ crushing on each other.

I mean, sure, I thought I had a crush on Zach for like a second when I kissed him when we were 14. But… Zach and I figured out in the first 15 seconds of us kissing that there was absolutely NO WAY that there was nor ever will be any attraction between us.

I mean seriously, Zach's like my brother and he see's me like I'm his sister.

But, Ethan and Becky are the _furthest_ thing from that.

If there was any word in the whole world I could use to describe their relationship… it would be _annoying_.

Especially once we got to high school.

Becky and Ethan are those typical two people that _incessantly_ deny that they have a thing for each other, even though it is _blatantly obvious_ to anyone with eyes that they are totally into each other.

Everytime I hang out with them or run into them talking in the halls at school, almost all their conversations sound _completely_ flirty.

Then to top it off, when I see them touch each other on the shoulder or arm or something... it is _always_ in a very _flirty_ way almost all the time.

But that's not even the half of it. Not only do they always keep saying _they don't like each other like that_, but every time one of them goes out with someone else… the other one will go out of their way to make the other one jealous.

Seriously, last year at Becky's New Year's party, Ethan brought his latest _distraction,_ aka Mikayla Masterson, and the whole time Becky was _trying _flirt with the only single guy in her general area, Zach... and making him _very_ uncomfortable.

I even had to tell her to back off and leave him alone when she was completely invading Zach's space by trying to kiss him at one point when Ethan was looking. And Zach being Zach is just way too nice of a guy to be blunt and push her away and tell her that he was not in the least bit interested in her like that and hurt her feelings.

But, Ethan is not innocent either, because I've seen him specifically date and flirt with other girls when Becky gives herself a _distraction of the week_ via dating some other guy. I don't think either of them had a relationship that went past two weeks, since all they do is just date other people for the specific and totally stupid purpose of making each other jealous, instead of just being honest with how they feel.

I mean, I know I was ridiculous for those couple weeks when I was confused about how I felt about Kaito, that and I was dealing with _relationship-trust issues_ after Brad cheated on and dumped me.

But, Becky and Ethan have been doing this… FOR YEARS.

I just crossed my arms as I said, "Really? You have _no idea_ why I'm not surprised? Becky, you and Ethan have been _obviously_ into each other since the 6th grade. Why is this so hard for you to admit?"

She immediately got back at me and said, still in denial, "I AM NOT! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" I continued to still just keep my cool as I pointed out, "Really? Well, just so you know, to most people, making out goes _way_ over the line of being friends. And whether you can admit it meant something or not, I'm pretty sure Ethan does since he looked pretty worked up when I talked to him."

Becky looked like she was trying and failing to come up with a come back until she just groaned out of frustration. Until she just said, "Ugh, whatever. I… I don't know?"

I could tell she was clearly over it as she just power walked past me and I just stood there, not really knowing what else to do.

But still… it still doesn't solve the _Ethan problem_.

_**The Next Day**_

**(Kaito's POV)**

It was a snow day from school so I met up with Caitlyn and Molly to go hang out with Zach.

We were all just kind of talking and laughing as we sort of watching some bad movie on TV at one point. Everything seemed to be going pretty good and it was really cool to be able to all hang out like this again.

Also, it was good to see Zach looking better, since the last time I saw him he could barely breathe by himself. Zach's one of my best friends and my teammate, I'm really happy to see him looking like himself again.

We were just talking when Caitlyn said, "So, you're coming home soon, right?" Zach smiled and said, "Yeah, the doctors said I can go home next week!"

"That's good. Then maybe you can get back into training at the dojo." I said, just messing around with him. Zach just laughed and said, "Yeah, trust me. I'd rather do anything than be here. I hate not being able to do anything outside of my physical therapy. Just don't go easy on me when I'm cleared to go back."

We all just laughed until we hit a break of silence where no one said anything.

Then Zach sat up a little more as he asked me, "So, what else is going on? How's patrol? Have Hun or the Turtelli's showed up or anything recently?" I clasped my hands together as I explained, "Not really. Little Italy has been very low key and I haven't really run into any of the Turtelli's since. Sure Hun's thugs have been doing their usual _low-brow robberies_, but that's about it."

Zach sighed as he said, "We need to come up with a plan though. It's not good if Don Turtelli is keeping quiet like this for long time. He has to be up to something."

I glanced over at Caitlyn and noticed her giving me this same hesitant expression back, both of us probably thinking the same thing, as we looked back at Zach who was back to looking toward us as he said, "Seriously, as soon as I'm able to come back out, we got a lot of work to do."

"No way." I whipped my head over at Molly to see a beyond serious, intense, and… _Oh._

I froze up for a second as I watched Zach whip his head over at Molly, quirking up an eyebrow at her and looking beyond confused by what Molly, who has barely said anything this whole time, just said.

"Molly? What are you talking about? I have to go back out and help you guys." Zach responded in total confusion. "Like Hell you are." Molly said, her tone practically ozzing an irritated yet possessive venom.

"But, Molly, I…" Just then Molly slammed a fist down on Zach's night stand next to her in intense frustration and yelled, "I SAID NO, DAMMIT!"

Everything in the room was in tense and slightly awkward silence as those words sunk in. My eyes slowly widened as I quickly came to a realization about what has been up with Molly, or at least part of it.

"I think we should get going." I heard Caitlyn say before I looked down and saw her grabbing my hand.

I looked up at her saw her looking at me and nodding toward the door… I quickly caught on.

"Yeah, it's about lunch time anyway. We'll see you guys later." I said, trying to keep up a normal attitude as me and Caitlyn left the room and closed the door behind us.

**(Zach's POV)**

Before I was even able to say anything, Kaito and Caitlyn left and shut the door. I looked over at Molly and started, "Molly, what's…" I stopped when I finally looked at Molly again, but… Molly wasn't even looking at me anymore.

She was looking away from me, both of her hands were practically shaking and I just watched her knuckles practically turning white as she gripped the armrests of her chair.

I tilted my head at her as I heard her breathing getting almost harsh, practically strained.

All I could do was keep watching her, still having no idea what was going on, until… I swore my heart almost stopped and everything in me froze when I saw her do something that I have never seen Molly do ever.

I could see the left side of her face enough to see her eye shut tight, but from the far corner of her eye, I saw something trailing down the side of her face.

I felt almost paralyzed as I was still slowly wrapping my head around what was _actually _going on.

"Molly… are you crying?" Immediately Molly whipped her head up and looked at me, her eyes already looking red and swollen, as she spat out at me, her tone sounding like a mixture of anger and pain, "What was your first _damn_ clue?!"

I could feel my stomach twisting up on itself and my heart was pounding painfully slow against my chest, and even though my chest still felt really swore… it was the _least_ of what was hurting me right now, not even close.

I had not idea what to say after that as Molly was back to angrily looking at the floor, but I know Molly.

I knew she wasn't completely angry right now, there was something under it that she was covering up. I just kept looking at her, still feeling my chest getting tighter and my stomach knotting up as I said, feeling my throat slowly tightening, "Molly, I just want to help. I'm…" Right as I put my hand on her shoulder she immediately, almost aggressively, slapped it away as she stood up, staring me down with these red, teary eyes, baring her teeth at me.

I was just frozen in my bed as Molly let out a ragged breath and said, "Do you have any… damn… idea?"

"Molly, I…" "NO! DO YOU HAVE ANY DAMN IDEA OF THE _SHIT_ THAT I HAVE GONE THROUGH?!" She shouted as she paced away from me in front of me as I just went back to being paralyzed in my bed.

But, Molly just kept going, tears still practically streaming out of her eyes, "Zach! YOU ALMOST DIED! Has that fact seriously not gone through your _stupid_, _damn_ head?! The fact that you _barely_ got out alive?! Cause guess what?! I SAW IT! And I've watched it again and again and again in _my_ damn head since the moment that _shit _happened! I haven't been able to go one DAMN day without seeing it. HELL! I can barely close my eyes for a freaking millisecond without reliving that moment of seeing every bullet hit you! And I can't even sleep anymore because all I can think about is watching you die all over again in my f-ed up, deep seeded nightmares! AND NOW YOU _SERIOUSLY_ JUST EXPECT ME TO BE _TOTALLY OKAY_ WITH YOU GOING BACK OUT THERE ONLY TO JUST SEE YOU _BITE IT FOR REAL_ THE NEXT TIME?!"

Molly walked over to one of the walls next to the window in my room. It was completely silent except for her labored, ragged pants as she was still letting all this out.

She hit her fists against the wall as she said, now almost purposely not looking at me, "I can't do this again. I just can't freaking do this again. I can't."

She kept facing away from me and I just kept looking at her, not knowing what to say.

But, I was just in shock.

I was still processing everything she told me. My throat still felt strained and I could even feel pressure building behind my eyes. I was hesitating... but I had to do it.

I threw off my sheets and swung my legs out over my bed and slowly stood up, trying to get my bearings a little bit. Finally, I gripped my IV pole that my IV bag that I was connected to was hanging on as I walked over and used it to brace myself as I walked. The last thing I need is for me to fall over right now if my legs give out for some reason.

I may be better than I used to be a couple weeks ago, but I know I'm still not great.

I was about a foot away from her as I was still coming up with what I should do, considering she smacked my hand away the last time I tried to touch her.

But, I bit my lip, and finally got the strength to reach out and touch her shoulder again. I was waiting for her to smack my hand away again… but, she didn't. She stopped her ragged breathing, but I felt every muscle on her shoulder tense up and her body was shaking.

"Molly…" I started, waiting to see if she was okay to let me talk now. "Molly, I'm so sorry. I had no idea… about _any of this_. Why didn't you tell me?" I say, almost feeling pained now that I was hurting her like this, this entire time and I had no idea.

I felt… _horrible_.

Like I still didn't feel guilty enough about lying to her when I met her… and now I just keep doing it. All this time I was in here, I never even thought that what I was going through was hurting and tormenting her like this.

I have to be the biggest idiot in the world right now.

I heard her let out an indignant scoff as she sniffled back more tears and said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "_Right?!_ Like I already haven't admitted how weak I am to everyone else… and you want me to add you to it too?! Well… guess I already did now anyway, right? So… that's just _great_. You might as well see how much of an unstable basket case that I am too, I guess? My parents have, Kaito has… Heck! Even my grandfather saw me break down! And then to top it all off he just had to say that I… ugh, dammit. Forget it!"

I could feel my heart practically straining as I felt tears coming down my face, but… I wasn't done. I had to say something.

I tried to swallow to clear my throat enough to make me sound normal, or normal enough since I feel like I was pretty much falling apart right now too.

"Molly… just look at me, please?" I say, not knowing what else to really say to start this. That and I just wanted her to look at me and actually acknowledge my existence while we talk.

She slowly looked up at me and scoffed again as she quickly wiped tears off her face as more continued to fall down, almost like she couldn't believe this was happening right now, "Seriously? _Great._ Now _you're_ crying?"

I saw another tear going down her face and honestly… I wasn't surprised by this right now. I mean, yeah, I'm still not going to deny that I'm still shocked to see Molly crying… but, this is typical Molly.

She hates being vulnerable in anyway possible, even around me. I slowly reached up and wiped the tear off her face as I just decided to tell her what I should have said a long time ago.

She was looking at me with wide, red, and swollen looking eyes as I gulped again before I said, completely honestly, "Yeah, _I'm_ crying. I'm crying because I feel like crap. And I feel like crap, because I didn't know that I was hurting you like this. Remember when you told me not to hold back anything from you anymore when we got back together? Well, I need that too. Molly… you're my girlfriend and... and I need you to trust me enough to tell me when something is bothering you like this, okay? Just stop holding things like this back from me. Because, look, I'm not gonna be able to go on patrol anytime soon, but… I promise I won't go back out patrolling until you're okay with it, alright?"

Molly inhaled sharply through her nose, probably to recollect herself as she looked back up at me and I saw her nod a little.

I didn't really know what else to say, so I just did the only thing I felt capable of doing right now.

I just smiled a little at her as I brushed a little bit of her hair back behind her ear. Then my eyes went wide when I felt her just lock her arms around me as she buried her face into my chest.

It took me a second before I smiled to myself again and wrapped my arms around her, rubbing my hand up and down her back as I rested my chin on top of her head and closed my eyes, just taking everything in.

_**3 hours later**_

**({No POV})**

Raphael walked into the hospital and straight to the elevators to pick up Molly. Since he got off early from work due to the snow and figured Molly was at the hospital, he figured he'd pick her up on his way home.

He walked down the hall he knew Zach's room was probably in and started walking by all the rooms, looking at the charts on the outside since most of the doors were at least half-closed.

He kept scanning the rooms until… he stopped when he saw a door that was open about halfway with a chart in the rack on the outside with a name that he never acknowledges and hates to do it, but was exactly who he was looking for; _Zachary A. Riley_.

The room was dark if it wasn't for light and sound coming from the TV, he didn't hear anything else… until he heard movement that sounded like _shifting around._

Raphael quickly looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was watching as he pushed the door open a little more and stealthily slipped inside.

Slowly and silently, even in his heavy work boots, he was able to move along the wall and looked around the corner… he froze, but… he didn't know how to react to what he was seeing in front of him.

In the dark and passed out on the hospital bed cuddling together, was Molly and Zach.

Raphael just stood there as he looked at them, his fists slowly clenching as he watched Zach shift a little, wrapping his arms around Molly's waist a little more. As much as Raphael wanted to just act on impulse and just rip him away and beat the living tar out of this little _creep_ for putting his hands on his daughter like that.

But, then he saw Molly shift closer to Zach in response, putting her head and left hand on his chest a little more; both of them still sleeping.

Raphael's expression shifted as he slowly backed out of the room and closed the door so it was half open again, making it look like he was never there. He walked out into the hallway, angry, flustered confliction crossed over his face as he leaned against the wall.

He gripped his hand into his hair, letting out a tense, almost defeated, sigh as he breathed out, "..._Dammit_."

**Well, hope you liked the emotionally heavy chapter. It took a while for me to finish but I finally got around to it this weekend. I also hope you guys enjoyed the subplot with Becky and Ethan getting expanded on. I just really wanted to put a couple like them into my story and to tell it from Caitlyn's perspective, just because I had friends like Becky and Ethan when I was in high school. Just the proverbial **_**denial couple**_ **and I thought it added a little comic relief after Molly and Zach finally coming clean with each other, or Molly finally coming clean to Zach about how she feels anyway. That and I am not going to deny that I just love writing Zally moments so much. I just love to show that sweet side of Zach and to show Molly in a bit more of a vulnerable light. So… what's next? You'll just have to wait until next time! Thanks so much again to all of you for taking the time to read and reviews are always appreciated. :) **

**Stay Classy!**

**Dexter1995 **


	66. Insouciant

**Happy Halloween everybody! Now this chapter is a short one, but I just wanted to write a little something since Halloween is tomorrow and this will be my 'treat' to all of you lovely people. :) So, I won't stall anymore and I'll just **_**get on with the show**_**, so to speak. Lol. Enjoy!**

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

I kept smirking, almost biting my lip, as I kept looking back at Kaito.

He still had his usual sly, crooked grin on his face as I kept pulling him along, a blindfold over his eyes. Sure it was really just a towel I took from the supply room inside the dojo that I tied around his head, but it'll work.

I kept pulling him along and up the fire escape as I heard him say, his usual teasing and sly yet playful tone to it, "So, you still haven't told me what you're doing? Aren't you going to tell me?"

I just rolled my eyes as I let out a slight scoff and said, just joking around, "You know, coming from you that's rich," I heard him laugh a little by the truth of what I said, since he's pretty much the definition of being unpredictable and mysterious, as I continued, "Besides, I _did_ tell you… it's a surprise."

I kept leading him up the fire escape to the roof of the dojo before he said, his very _Kaito_ tone still in his voice, "Surprise, huh? Will I like this one as much as the other _surprise_ you had two nights ago?"

I stopped us abruptly for a second and looked back to see Kaito, a hint of a slyness to his smirk but… there was also _something else_ to his smile, like something almost… _genuine _as he brought _that _up.

I could feel my face heat up a little bit as I thought about it too.

Ever since the _incident_ with Zach and Molly was being _reclusive_ for a while… I've been pretty much the only person Kaito felt okay with talking to about _everything_ and he would stop by my room after his patrol runs, even more than he normally did. Like he would literally stop by my room every night when I was about to go to sleep and we would just cuddle together on my bed for a while and just… _talk._

Or… at least that's what we would start off doing most nights.

I mean, I was barely a part of the _whole thing_ and honestly… I always weirdly felt this _guilt_, and I still do, about it ever since _it_ happened. Like there was something I could've done to prevent Zach from getting hurt or something, even though I know there was nothing I possibly could've done since I go nowhere near any kind patrolling anything that Kaito, Molly, and Zach do.

Mainly because I still think Zach is crazy for _still_ wanting to go back out, but since Molly's little _outburst_ a couple days ago… Zach told me he won't go back out for _awhile_.

So, whether Molly fully had to do with that decision or not, either way… I'm just glad I don't constantly have that secret fear in the back of my head that my best friend is out doing something crazy to possibly get himself killed… at least for awhile.

Anyway, Kaito would come over to just let himself vent a little about what was going on and I just wanted to help him, so I listened and it weirdly helped me just by listening to Kaito go through everything that he's been going through in this thing.

We talked mostly, but then we'd start... making out a little and lately… I don't know?

Ever since this whole situation happened and especially when I heard about Zach being minutes away from dying and that he _barely_ made it, I've just really been thinking a lot since then and really seeing that… well, life really is something that can be taken just like that.

But, not in a completely bad way.

Actually, I really appreciate my life a lot more now that this situation has happened. Just the fact that I'm healthy, I've got a lot of good friends, I have a great family, and... I have Kaito.

Seriously, I still feel so lucky that I met Kaito and that we have this really great connection and relationship together. Just to have someone who isn't only just my boyfriend, but also is someone that I feel completely comfortable around and really be completely _myself_ with.

I trust him, just like he trusts me and recently… we've been getting a little _closer _in this whole situation, or two days ago to be exact about it.

By far, Kaito is _definitely_ the guy I've gone the _farthest_ with out of every guy I've dated. And we've only just been kissing. Sure those situations when we're kissing are these _intense_ make-out sessions in my room that usually involve Kaito taking his shirt off at some point, but still.

Then… I don't know?

Like I said, I trust Kaito with anything and he sees me the exact same way, and recently… I just felt _ready_.

Not _ready, ready_ but… ready enough just to _physically_ show him how much I trust him and more importantly how much I trust him with me.

Let's just say that when he took off his shirt during one of our make-out sessions two nights ago… I finally felt ready to _return the favor_ by doing the _same thing_ in front of him.

I don't know, as much as I still don't entirely understand why I feel this _strongly_ about Kaito, since I've never felt like this about any other guy before him, but… I just felt comfortable enough to finally _physically_ show him that trust, even in just a _smallish step_ like that.

When it really came down to it though, and even though I still felt slightly _self-conscious_ about showing Kaito a little bit more of _me_ in that way, considering that he pretty much has the body of a perfectly sculpted Greek statue come to life for crying out loud!

But... I was ready.

And… okay, I'll be honest. As much as Kaito seems very flirty and teasing about what happened a couple days ago and having his usual confidence about him right now… that was not how he was when he saw what I was doing two days ago.

I had to smile to myself for a second, taking advantage of the fact that Kaito was blindfolded and couldn't see my reaction right now, as I thought about that whole thing.

Seriously, I have _never_ seen Kaito that genuinely at a loss than I did at that moment. And I thought he looked shocked that one time after I kissed him on the cheek before I got on the bus to go home after I had dinner with is family, but in that moment when I took off my shirt in front of him… Kaito looked almost paralyzed.

Honestly… it felt a little _satisfying_ in some weird way considering it was a bit of a _role reversal_ with us since Kaito is usually the one with the _surprises_.

But, either way, I still don't regret that step at all. I bit my lip for a second as I smirked, mimicking the same teasing tone back at him, as I said, "Maybe you will?"

I heard Kaito let out an amused chuckle as I kept pulling him along until we got to the roof of the dojo. I let go of his hand as I looked around, making sure everything was still set up how I wanted it. I looked to the target really quick, or more specifically, what I _put on the target_ an hour ago and turned it around so it was facing away from us.

"Can I look now?" I heard him say, still standing behind me with the blindfold on. I smirked and rolled my eyes as I said, letting out a laugh, "Yeah, you can look now."

I saw him smirk as he started to take off the blindfold around his head before he looked at me, quirking up an eyebrow in curiosity. He crossed his arms, that same expression still stuck to his face, as he started to pace in slow yet sure strides toward me as he asked, "So, what's this _surprise_ you have for me?"

I put my arms behind my back slightly, trying to fight back an amused smile on my face that I was _finally_ holding something over his head before starting, "Well… okay, I know this is pretty early, but since Becky signed me up for Prom court before the holidays and pretty much 90% of my class wants to nominate me for whatever reason, I..." "I still don't know why you're surprised that a lot of people who like you? Since..." He drooled on as I saw him grabbing one of my hands before looking back up to his that crooked smile on his face.

I let out a short, amused breath before picking up where I left off, "Well, anyway, at our school we have this thing where before we go to our Prom venue, we do this 'red carpet' kind of thing at our school where you and your date or a friend walk down together and get announced by one of the teachers who signs up as the MC. And… again, it's a little early to do this, but since it looks like I'm going to be on Prom Court…" I bit my lip a little as I slowly slipped my hand out of his and walked away.

I looked over my shoulder and I still saw that look of intrigue on his face, almost looking curious about what I was doing. I kept walking over to the target and turned it around to reveal what I put on it earlier. I was a little hesitant to look back at Kaito as I kept looking at the poster board that I put over the target and I almost felt a tinge of this weird embarrassment.

Almost feeling like what I did was a really stupid idea at this point.

Okay, since Becky pretty much indirectly forced me into going to my school's Prom this year since she nominated me for Prom Court without asking me first, I just thought it should be me asking Kaito if he wanted to go to Prom with me at my school, especially since he was the one who asked me to go to a dance the last time.

I mean, yeah it's Prom and I've seen people do weirder things in the middle of the school hallway to ask someone to go to Prom with them before. But, now that I was looking at the poster I made with 'Prom?' on it in a heart and 'Yes or No' written under it is almost making me regret my decision.

I don't know? I guess I thought it would be _cute_ or _creative_ or something?

_Ugh, he's probably looking it it right now and thinking it's totally…_ "Hey, you might want to stand back." I whipped my head behind me and my eyes went wide when I saw Kaito smirking at me as he was stringing up his yumi he usually keeps hidden behind this brick structure that holds the stairs that lead into his family's apartment, his yebira stocked with arrows slung over his shoulder.

My eyes were wide for a second before I just became completely confused about what was happening as I slowly backed away. I was a pretty good distance as I turned around just in time to hear the _release_ of an arrow before the _stick_ of it hitting a target.

I slowly started to mentally trace the direction of the arrow until I saw where it hit.

The arrow punctured right through the 'e' in the 'Yes' on the poster.

I looked back at Kaito and saw him approaching me in those slow yet sure strides again, that crooked smile still ever present on his face, as I smirked back and said, "So, I'm assuming this means you want to go to Prom with me?"

Kaito was a couple feet away from me as he replied, "Of course, and besides…" I watched as he put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him before he continued, "Why would I miss the chance of going with the Prom Queen?"

I rolled my eyes at his comment before resting my hands on his shoulders and looking up at him as I pointed out, "You know, I'm not Prom Queen yet, right?" Kaito shrugged and said, his usual sly tone to his voice, "If you say so?"

I just snorted out a short laugh before rolling my eyes again as I leaned in and gave him a short kiss on the lips.

Sure, in an ideal situation, I wish that at least Kaito and I could be Prom King and Queen together, but since we go to different schools... that's not in the _realm of possibilities_.

But, at least I still have a date that I can more than count on for the whole night.

**I just really wanted to put in a little light-hearted **_**Kailyn filler**_**, since it seems like I've been bombarding all of you with a lot of _emotionally heavy_ interactions these past couple chapters… that and I just wanted to bring Kaito's **_**flirty-side**_ **back in play. I mean, I do love to write Kaito as a very serious character, but I will not deny that I love to write Kaito as a flirty personality. And I am so glad you guys enjoy that side of Kaito's character as much as I love to write it. I don't know, making a male character like Kaito who tends to be that flirty, usually end up becoming womanizing or border-line **_**perverted**_ **in a lot of cases****, and that was SO NOT what I wanted Kaito to be. I wanted to write him as just this suave, teasing flirt who can also be entertaining and comical in his **_**pursuits**_**. Haha. Again, I am just so appreciative to all of you and I hope I didn't disappoint any of you with this kind of interaction in this chapter between Kaito and Caitlyn. I will resume moving the story's plot forward next chapter. Also, I just want to do this for fun and since Halloween is tomorrow… I just thought I'd put out a fun question that you all can answer in the reviews or PM or not at all. But, just out of curiosity, out of all the characters that I've included in this **_**Flirting with the Enemy **_**series, OC or In-Universe characters, which one is your personal favorite? :) Anyway, thank you so much for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**

**Have a safe and Happy Halloween!**

**Dexter1995**


	67. Reparation

**Happy Friday everyone! I'll keep this short and go on with the chapter as soon as possible. But first, I again just wanted to thank all of you so much again for all the support. You seriously have no idea how much I appreciate each and every one of you for taking the time out of your day to read and everything that goes along with it. Anyway, this chapter begins during the same time frame as last chapter.**

**({No POV})**

It was morning and the streets were fairly vacant during a quiet, late Saturday morning in the east end neighborhoods.

The sidewalks were dusted with an untouched blanket of snow from overnight… that is until a pair of red high top chucks crunched into the snowy pavement as their owner stopped suddenly in front of their intended destination.

Walt.

He took a second as he looked at the house in front of him, his expression almost receding in on itself as he bit his lip in slight apprehension.

But, Walt straightened up as readjusted his bomber jacket, knowing this had to be done, as walked toward the house in front of him and up the steps to the front porch until he reached the door.

He hesitated as he reached for the doorbell, his finger stopping an inch away from the button before finally pressing it, hearing the sound resonating in the house and could almost feel that same effect down his spine, having no idea what was going to happen.

He froze up suddenly when he heard footsteps coming toward the front door until it finally opened. Walt braced himself but his body relaxed noticeably when it was someone else other than who he showed up there to see.

Mrs. Spencer smiled suddenly as she said, "Walt! It's so nice to see you! I haven't seen you in awhile! How are you?" Walt just forced a smile and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he said, "Hi Mrs. Spencer." He clutched his hands nervously together.

Mrs. Spencer tilted her head at him wondering why Walt came over like this, considering he hasn't come over in a couple years, until she saw his eyes almost looking distracted as he kept looking past her. Just then a look of realization hit her once Walt looked back at her as she said, a smile spreading across her face, "One second."

After that, she closed the door halfway as she walked back into the house and Walt could hear talking and his eyes widened when he heard a familiar voice talking back inside the house and steps coming toward the door.

Ever since Molly gave him the _wake-up of a lifetime_ after almost choking him to death and telling him off like no other before leaving him gasping for air on the floor… Walt really _looked at himself_.

But since he's been kept backing out of this ever since school started again after ignoring his old friends for the past couple years… he knew this was the last chance he had to _fix this_.

He heard slightly heavier footsteps come to the door as he heard, "Hey Davis, is that you?! Man, if that's you then you better have my…" As soon as the door fully reopened, Bret stopped everything immediately as he came to face with Walt. Both of them looked at each other, almost reevaluating the situation as both of them were face to face with each other for the first real time in years.

Walt put his hands into his coat pockets and rocked back on his heels slightly as Bret tilted his head and leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed, both of them still trying to process what was happening.

_**Across town**_

Raphael just got done with his usual morning workout in the basement and made his way up the stairs and ran into Mona who came out of their bedroom.

She looked toward Raph and said, "Hey Raph, can you get Molly for me? She has her music on and she hasn't responded to anything and I have to warm up the truck."

Raph shrugged and responded, "Sure, why? Where are you going?"

"Just an _appointment_. We'll be back in a couple hours." Mona explained as she walked closer to Raphael. She brushed past him with a smirk, causing Raphael to smirk right back at her and pull her close before she could completely walk away.

Mona let out a laugh as she half-heartedly complained, "Raph, come on. Besides you're sweaty, we can do whatever you want later… and hopefully after you shower." Raph held his smirk and said, "What are you talking about, babe? I thought you liked me like this? Or… I can wait until you get home for that shower, if you want?"

Mona playfully slapped him on the chest and laughed slightly mischievously to herself before playfully scolding, "Seriously, do you ever stop?"

Raphael just smirked mischievously back at Mona as he said, his tone sounding playfully sly, "Babe c'mon, I thought you'd know me after being stuck with me for the past almost 19 years?" He said before leaning down slightly and kissing her on her neck before Mona just laughed and said, "Raph, later. Just go get Molly," Mona paused for a second as she leaned in and gave her husband a quick peck on the lips and said, a slightly sly smirk spread across her face, "See you later."

She walked down the hall, grabbing her coat on the way, before she looked over her shoulder and sent a wink in Raphael's direction. Raphael shifted his eyebrows at her with a smirk before she gave him an amused smirk and laughed as she walked out the door.

Raphael kept up his smirk as she started to make his way up the stairs, hearing Molly's music getting louder as he got closer to her room, recognizing immediately that it was a song by _Don Bovi_.

After listening to all of Molly's music when they used to have father-daughter workouts and training sessions together when she was younger, he really got to know a lot of different specific bands and who plays what, mainly the ones Molly likes anyway, even though rock and metal were usually his music of choice too from when he was a teenager to now as an adult.

Raphael walked into the doorway and was about to knock to get her attention… until he saw her.

Expecting to see her laying on her bed and reading a book like usual, but that wasn't what he was seeing.

Instead, he saw her sitting on the foot of her bed with her legs crossed, holding something in her hands that she seemed slightly spaced out on. She wasn't focused or intense, but… there was _something_ about her expression as she kept looking at… _whatever it was_.

Raphael just lifted his hand and knocked to get her attention on her door frame. Molly's reaction was immediate as immediately set what was in her hands on her dresser and turned off her music as she said, "What's going on, dad?"

Raphael just motioned with his thumb behind him as he explained, "Your mom said you got to go to an appointment or something. She's in the truck." Molly sighed and said, "Oh yeah… _that_. Alright, see ya dad."

Still to Raphael's slight surprise, Molly gave him a quick hug from the side before speed walking down the stairs. Ever since the night when they had that _talk_, Raphael has been noticing that Molly has been doing more things like saying 'bye' and giving him a hug before she leaves to go somewhere.

But, he wasn't really complaining about finally having that kind of close relationship between them like they used to have when she was younger.

Raphael was about to leave and go downstairs when he immediately looked back into Molly's room. He looked over his shoulder to make sure he was alone before going into her room.

After weighing his options for an extremely brief moment, he walked right over to her dresser and stopped when he saw what Molly was pretty much captivated by a minute ago.

He felt his stomach knot up again and his fists clenched as he observed what he now saw was a framed picture. But, it was what he saw that made him feel like he was getting an anger induced ulcer.

It was Molly and Zach before they went to Zach's school's homecoming dance together.

Zach had his usual sweet, big, yet genuine smile spread across his face as he embraced Molly in a usual romantic yet appropriate fashion for a formal picture and Molly also following suit by facing him and placing her left hand on his chest as she gave a small but genuine smile toward the camera.

Raphael just turned his head away from the picture as he decided to make his way out the room and back to the first floor. He was about to turn into the bathroom and take a shower when he suddenly came to a screeching halt when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

His facial expression softened in some way as another look of _deja vu_ seemed to hit as he got this sudden rush going through him, almost taking him back to something that, even though it was only about almost 18 years ago now, it seemed like forever… almost another world.

It was a picture of when he and Mona were 17 and they went to a concert for one of Mona's favorite alternative rock bands and Mona got someone to take a picture of them before they went into the concert together with her phone.

Raphael smirked when he saw Mona's old industrial piercing that she used to have going through the top of her left ear and then Raphael laughed to himself a little when he remembered about how 2 weeks after that concert she got rid of it because she was bored of it _style-wise_… that and she was sick of getting burning ear infections from it.

Raphael was about to keep walking until his line of sight zeroed in and his eyes widened momentarily when he saw the next picture of a day that, although also a long time ago… he remembered all too well.

It was Mona's favorite picture of the _many_ that Mona's parents took of them together before they went to prom at April's school, the same high school that Molly and Kaito go to now. Both of them dressed up and smiling and holding each other like…

Raphael just continued to stare at the picture, almost like he was having some kind of slow internal revelation as he gripped his hand into his hair… looking completely deep in thought.

_**3 hours later**_

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

I was about to head out to the dojo when I stopped when I was heard yelling in the basement.

I wouldn't have really paid attention to it until I noticed something weird. It sounded like two people, which made no sense at all considering mom and dad went out, Jake went back to college last week, and as far as I knew me and Bret were the only ones at home.

I quirked up an eyebrow as I started to slowly, and as quietly as possible, go down the basement stairs.

As I walked I kept hearing talking as I heard Bret say, "UGH, they're so close! I call a hail mary to Torres for the touchdown."

_Ah, football. _

I wouldn't have thought anything of it until I heard another voice that made me pause for a second that, honestly, I did a double take on when I heard, "No way, I say Jansen hands it off to Chattman for a run down field." "Whatever you say, bro. I just want a touchdown." I heard Bret say back.

Then everything was confirmed when I saw Bret and Walt sitting on the basement couch with their eyes glued to the football game on TV.

Then I saw what Walt described going on the TV as the running back ran in and down the field into the end zone for a touchdown, causing Bret and Walt to both jump up off the couch and yelling at the top of their lungs.

Bret did a fist pump into the air as he yelled, "YEAH, BRO! That's what I'm talking about!" I kept watching as both of them high-fived and did a chest bump, among other stupid things that made me bite my tongue from laughing, as they overreacted to the touchdown on TV.

But, as much as I still couldn't believe what I was seeing right now, I couldn't help myself from smiling as I slowly made my way out of the basement.

**I'm sorry if you guys were expecting something great in this chapter... or a longer one, but I just wanted to give a small tid bit of something I wanted to do, which was to further show Walt's **_**redemption arc**_ **like I wanted with a specific interaction that some of you from what I remember wanted to see and I **_**certainly**_ **wanted to include it, was Walt and Bret rekindling their friendship… or bromance to be more precise. Haha. XD I just really wanted to 'paint a picture', so to speak, of the fact that Walt and Bret really did have a close friendship with each other before Walt became, well… I'll be nice and use the term **_**jerk**_**, and I just really wanted to dedicate a chapter to it, at least partially. :) That and to show another moment in the life of the house of Raphael and Mona... and I just wanted to write another romantic and **_**slightly suggestive**_ **conversation to show how _open_ they are together about their physical relationship with each other, because who says romance has to end after marriage and kids? Also, that side of Raphael and Mona's relationship is _very loosely_ based off of the relationship my parents have together. Honestly… my parents' marriage is literally GOALS to me for what I hope to have someday. While my parents do have their disagreements and things like that, because no marriage/relationship is perfect, but you can tell that after 30 years of marriage that my parents love and are still crazy about each other. Trust me, I walked in on them flirting with each other on many different embarrassing occasions growing up. Haha. But, luckily my parents flirting is a lot less **_**explicit**_ **than Raph and Mona's, but I just enjoy writing them that way because it just works so well with their personalities. Lol. ;) Also, I wanted to show Raphael's fatherly-side again... and possibly hinting to an important event that might happen _very soon_. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review if you like. **

**Stay Classy!**

**Dexter1995**


	68. Amends, part 1

**Well, I was going to make this all one chapter… until I started writing it and realized that it was going to be WAY too long if I tried to include it all in just one. So I decided to break up this chapter into two parts. These next two chapters are going to be pretty _dialogue-heavy_ and will focus mainly on the **_**homefront **_ **of the characters lives... Mainly. ;) Enjoy!**

**(Mona's POV)**

I was driving back home with Molly as the snow started coming down again, making me turn the windshield wipers and defroster back on.

I was trying to keep my eyes focused on the road, but I couldn't help but glance over at Molly in the passenger seat. She was looking out the window with her arms crossed as the classic rock station played quietly on the truck's radio, just loud enough to hear it but still quiet enough to make the silence between us slightly awkward.

Yet… I don't know what else I was expecting after the appointment today?

I tried to make and effort to talk to her as I said, "So… Dr. Reichhardt was nice, right?" Molly glanced back at me slightly, still seeing that slight awkwardness coming off her a little, but she maintained her usual composure as she replied, "Yeah, she was pretty nice."

Again, I knew this was probably going to be awkward after taking Molly to an appointment to see my gynecologist. I was actually planning to do this with her a couple weeks ago, but then the whole... _Zach situation_ happened and luckily I was able to get this appointment rescheduled for both of us.

Well, I was planning on taking Molly anyway around the time she was 18 before she went off to college, but… that was before a _certain someone_ came into her life a little earlier than I was expecting.

So, now that _that_ whole situation is almost over and Molly seemed to be getting back to her usual self again lately, I just felt like this has to be done.

It's really nothing against my daughter and there was never anything wrong with her, but… I know my daughter was always pretty _different_ from most of the other kids, and I can completely relate since that was my story too when I was a kid and even as a teenager.

Me and Molly were just different, but in _different_ ways.

When I was growing up, there was no way in Hell for me to even pretend that I was _just like all the other kids_.

I had genius physicists for parents, I have an extremely high IQ, and even though my parents _meant well_ when they put me in a regular public school so I wouldn't feel different from most of the other kids, but even with me being in advanced placement classes in _normal school_ when I was a kid… I seriously couldn't have been anymore different.

I was alienated and picked on incessantly for how smart I was, and that one year I was in high school was fine, but… once I was able to graduate with above and beyond honors when I was 15, well… I could not get to college fast enough.

But, even in college I was kind of alienated and treated kind of like a freak because I was a 16 year old in an adult environment and most of the other students thought I was just a freak of nature.

It wasn't until that totally insane night that I met Raph and his brothers and everyone that I actually felt like I fit in somewhere. I actually had a group of friends to hang out with. I still remember when April and I would invite each other to sleep over at each other's apartments, at least while I was still living with my parents before my life got totally screwed.

But, Molly has had a whole different set of _struggles_ than I did. To be honest, I have always envied the kind of person my daughter is.

Mainly I always wished I would have been like Molly when it came to school.

My daughter may not be on the same _child-genius_ level like me and both of my parents were, considering all 3 of us were just a family of over the top IQ freaks.

And Molly has still always been a really smart girl, but not over the top to the point where she couldn't go through school at a more regulated pace like everyone else.

She went through school like everyone else and she was always in accelerated classes like me, but she fit in more than I did in that sort of curriculum.

She really has made me so proud.

She's a part of her school's honor society, she's in advanced placement classes that work through her school so she can get a head start on college, and her principal even sent Raph and I an email about how if Molly keeps going the way that she has always been that she could end up valedictorian of her class by the time she graduates high school next year.

I couldn't stop myself from sighing as I immediately thought of my parents and how much they would have loved to have been apart of all this with Molly. I know they would have not missed her National Honor Society induction ceremony for anything and how proud they would have been of her.

But, I know Molly's struggle was and still has always been the fact that her intelligence, and her unavoidable inherent bullheaded stubbornness that she got from both myself and her father, has also influenced her overly mature and independent personality.

For as long as I can remember, my daughter has probably been the most _self-sufficient child_ I have ever seen, but that attributes to the fact that she was never able to relate to anyone her age and why Molly just enjoyed being on her own a lot of the time.

I mean, for the past couple years she finally had someone to hangout with once Kaito came into the picture and they hung out on patrol together. But other than Kaito, I have never seen Molly really click with anyone at all… until Zach.

Ever since Molly met Zach and started hanging out with him, she's really kind of... _come out of herself_ and been a little more social. Not that Molly's changed, because she is still definitely herself… but I have never seen her going out to just hang out until she started going out with Zach.

Seriously, I don't mean to make it sound like my daughter is just an _anti-social hermit_, but… Molly has just always been a pretty reserved person and I have never seen her act her age like this until several months ago.

Just to see her hanging out with people she actually likes… and that she's also dating someone!

I mean sure, my husband is crazy and still hates to acknowledge that Molly's actually a young woman now with feelings and attraction toward another person, but… I'm just tired of fighting it anymore.

In marriage, you figure out that you have to choose your battles… and I refuse to unnecessarily put a strain on the loving relationship we have, no matter how stupid, bullheaded, and insane my husband can be sometimes.

I kept looking at Molly and saw she was looking at her phone now, and me taking advantage of us being stopped at a red light to notice a certain name in the ID banner of who she was messaging, Zach.

I smiled a little as I tried to bite my lip and keep myself from prying into her business, especially since I know there's no _cause for concern_ since Molly has told me that _nothing's been happening_ between them yet, and since Molly's still underage and still under my care, Dr. Reichhardt filled me in on how things went with Molly in her appointment. But, Dr. Reichhardt told me that Molly did really well during her exam and that she also told Dr. Reichhardt exactly what she admitted to me.

But, I wanted Molly to go through the experience anyway and just give her what I didn't have when I was her age. After all, I started to become sexually active when I was 17 and Molly's going to be 17 in March, which isn't too far away at this point, and she's in a pretty serious relationship for someone her age just like I was.

So… I just want to make sure she's more prepared than I was to handle whatever might happen in the future. And I wanted to do this sooner rather than later.

There was still awkward tension in the car and I didn't want to push anything else, but I didn't want Molly to feel like she can't look at or talk to me for the rest of the day.

I let out a sigh as I said, trying to change topics, "So… junior year is almost over. Have you been looking at any colleges to apply to?"

I saw Molly shift in her seat slightly as she sat up and said, "I've already applied to a couple schools already." I smiled as I said, "That's good. How many schools did you apply to?" "Just three. Upstate has a couple schools with the medical programs that I want."

I cringed a little inside as I heard her say _medical_. Remembering a previous conversation from earlier last year. We were eating dinner and I offhandedly asked Molly a little after she turned 16 about what she was looking into as far as what she wanted to do when she graduated high school in two years, and when I heard her say she wanted to become a doctor… I thought I was going to lose it at the table from happiness.

I mean, being a doctor was the one thing that me and my parents wanted to be more than anything and I was so happy that my daughter wanted to continue that legacy.

I'll be honest, if either of my children were going to aim for that kind of professional level, I knew it was going to be Molly.

Look, I'm not saying that my son isn't smart.

Actually, Jimmy could have the potential to be a really good student if he put effort into his studies. But, Jimmy is just like his like his father in the way where _intellectual stimulation_ is just not on his list of priorities. I just really don't see Jimmy aiming to go to college and unless it was to get a football scholarship that can lead to him becoming a linebacker in pro football, considering that football is the only passion Jimmy seems to have.

But, then again he's 11, and who knows?

Maybe Jimmy might go into construction with Raph after he graduates high school or go into a trade of some kind, like becoming a mechanic or something?

But, again, Jimmy's still just a kid, so… one step at a time.

Anyway, then I asked Molly what she wanted to go into… and she said, word for word, _"I don't know? I like surgery. Maybe a surgeon or anesthesiology or… maybe dentistry?"_

And I could feel a part of me oddly dying inside.

I know, it's ridiculous. Molly wants to go into medicine and help people and that is really great. But… I can't help it. I'm a physicist, my parents were physicists and I would have loved for Molly to go into Physics too.

After all, Molly did excellent in her Physics class in school last semester. But, as good as Molly was in her class, she really didn't like it too much. As heartbreaking as it is to me, I know Physics is just not what Molly is interested in and never really has been.

Molly has always been interested in Biology and Anatomy. And I know that is part of the reason why she signed up for an AP anatomy class for her senior year this coming fall. Molly just loves that kind of stuff.

But, again, I know I can't complain.

Molly needs to do something she's passionate about and wants to help people and she wants to be a doctor.

However, I also oddly thought it was interesting how specific she was with the medical fields that she wanted or the fact that she wanted to go into medicine at all since it is a pretty _hands-on_ line of work in dealing with and talking to people, considering that Molly is not the biggest _people person_ ever or the biggest _conversation starter_ when she runs into people, but then I almost started laughing when I realized that all of those medical professions she was interested in involved her patients either being completely unconscious for most of the time… or at least having tools in their mouths to prevent them from talking to her too much.

Either way, as a mother, I just want my daughter to do what makes her happy.

**(Leo's POV)**

I just finished putting everything away since all the classes just wrapped up for today and Karai went upstairs to get dinner started and Kaito just went up to get Kaya while I was taking care of everything down here, but there wasn't really much to do.

Karai and I took care of all the bills and paperwork for the students this morning, so… everything was pretty much done for today.

I was just walking out of the office when I heard footsteps and looked up in time to see a figure walking through the archway from the other side of the dojo, Caitlyn.

She looked like she just finished buttoning up her jacket when she noticed I was there and smiled at me as she said, "It's okay Mr. Hamato, everything's cleaned up," Then she stopped as she dug into her pocket and pulled out the supply closet key and handed it to me as she continued, "Oh, and I took the inventory and locked up. I'll be back tomorrow."

I took the key from her, still feeling that twinge in my stomach as she was about to leave and I just had to say it, as I sighed and said, "Caitlyn, I really wish you'd let us pay you."

Caitlyn stopped and turned around to look at me as she just put her hands up in slight defense and shrugged as she replied, "Seriously, it's not a big deal, Mr. Hamato."

I ran my hand through my hair as I felt that guilt in my stomach spread throughout my body as I explained, "I just don't want you to feel like we're taking advantage of you. You're a hard worker and your work is excellent… and you've pretty much saved us in the past month. That and I know you work at your sensei's dojo and you're probably missing training sessions and pay there."

I meant that.

Ever since this whole situation with Zach getting injured, Caitlyn has pretty much saved us.

Not that Kaito couldn't have handled his classes on his own, but anything is easier when you have a team working with you, especially having a team to match your skills.

Kaito and Caitlyn, at least from what I've seen when I'm able to look in on their classes every now and then, have this very natural teamwork between them as instructors.

I mean, not that I had doubts about Caitlyn's skills, since I've seen her at tournaments even before Kaito started competing, but she is more than just a great martial artist and junior women's champion… Caitlyn is also a natural teacher and she works with the younger kids really well… but she won't take any money from us.

That's why I feel guilty… and slightly frustrated in some way.

Caitlyn is a really hard worker, a genuinely good person, and my son's girlfriend... so, the fact that she won't take anything from us to pay her back for helping us and the dojo is really getting to me.

Caitlyn just shrugged and said, "Trust me, Mr. Hamato, it's not a big deal. Besides, I'm not missing anything at my dojo."

I tilted my head at her, feeling beyond confused as I said, "But, why? I thought you would be pretty behind in training right now with us taking all of your time for past month?" Caitlyn just shrugged again and said, sounding almost nonchalant about it, "Not really."

"What do you mean?" I say back, still sounding confused. "Well, to be honest, I have the highest Dan ranking out of everyone else at my dojo and since my sensei handles a lot of classes and has a lot more students, he really doesn't have a lot of time teach or much more to teach me now, really? Actually, to be honest, I think he's glad he's pretty much paying me to stay away instead of hanging around the dojo and bothering him when he's busy."

She let out a slight laugh as she looked down slightly before looking back at me.

I could feel my eyes widen and my face just twisting in on itself, almost not believing what I was hearing.

When Karai and I first started our dojo and we were getting things up and running and going to different martial arts expos and tournaments to see what the other dojos had to offer and meet other senseis/instructors. I've actually met and talked to Caitlyn's sensei several different times. He's a younger guy, probably in his early forties at most and… I don't know?

I was never really able to read him that well, but I know what Caitlyn was getting at.

Not to speak against Caitlyn's dojo or her sensei, but the chain her dojo is a part of… it's almost an exact mirror image of the Bradford dojos.

There are lots of them all over the country, all of them are way too massive and all of them have way too many students for their instructors to pay proper attention too.

Karai and I knew from the beginning that no matter what, we will never expand more than what we have now. Because the whole reason why Karai and I see that us, our son, and my family are excellent martial artists is not just because of the quality of our teachers, but it also depends on the amount of students.

Okay, as much as I still hate to say anything positive about the Shredder, he was a master of ninjutsu… even if he did not use those skills for the right reasons. But under his training and giving Karai her training individually, along with the fact that ninjutsu is in Karai's blood that goes back hundreds of years, she became that skilled and elusive kunoichi that fascinated me and made me fall for almost 20 years ago.

But, I was the same way.

Even before April and Mona started training with us, Splinter concentrated all of his efforts into teaching me and my brothers everything we knew.

That and that same individual attention Karai gave Kaito when he was young, before I even knew him, also worked amazingly well since my son is also an excellent martial artist just like myself and his mother, and Molly is exactly the same way too because of that same type of training. And I hope to continue that with my daughter once she's old enough to start training too.

Anyway, but dojo's like Caitlyn's don't operate like that, where they seek quality more than quantity, but… instead they do just want quantity and overwhelm their instructors with mass amounts of students instead of having fewer students and obtaining better results.

Caitlyn is just a lucky product of that system, but… I also know Caitlyn is just one of those people who just _has it_.

You can tell that martial arts is something that she's passionate about and drives her… and even though Karai used to make herself believe that Kaito only likes Caitlyn because she's _pretty_, and Kaito's attraction to her is purely physical… I never believed it for a second.

I can see that my son has the same respect for Caitlyn, due to her skills in martial arts, just like how I have that same respect for his mother. While I won't deny my son probably likes Caitlyn _physically_ too, I know his feelings for her run _much deeper_ than just that.

Even Splinter, the last time he was here, actually met Caitlyn and he was even talking to me about her and how impressed he was by her and her skills, which did and did not surprise me that Splinter agreed with me… maybe I just wasn't expecting Splinter to be so outward on the subject of speaking very highly of people, considering Splinter was always very _adament_ growing up when me or any of my brothers got too cocky, which later meant a kendo stick and some _randori_.

I knew I was still looking at Caitlyn and looking extremely confused as I continued to wrap my head around what she said. I couldn't understand anything about what she was saying.

"Bothering him?" I say, still trying to understand what she was saying.

Caitlyn let out a slight laugh again as she said, "Yeah, when I'm over at the dojo, I'm usually the one that never leaves. Mainly because I just wanted to keep practicing and learn new katas and stuff like that until he pretty much had to kick me out because he had to close up. And also because there really isn't a lot more for him to teach me since all I've been doing for the past 6 months is training solo pretty much."

I just kept looking at her as that _thought_ kept almost taunting and tempting me.

When I was talking to Splinter recently and he asked me if Caitlyn was one of my students, I felt that disappointment circle my mind again as I had to admit the truth that she wasn't one of my students. Then I had to go into that whole subject of how I really want Caitlyn to be one of our students here and how I would love to cross-train Caitlyn into ninjutsu, since there is no doubt in my mind that with enough training and hard work that she could be a great kunoichi, but… as a sensei, as a teacher, there really is nothing more dishonorable than stealing other people's students.

But now... I don't know?

When I told Splinter about my situation, he said something that has been stuck in the back of my brain right when he said it, "_In our art, there is no dishonor in taking on a student as long as it is their choice."_

Right now those words just kept going through my head as I ran a hand through my hair and scratched the back of my neck before saying, "I understand, more than you think. When I was younger and myself and my brothers were still being taught by our father… I was the one that would almost never want to leave the dojo, but luckily for me, my father was always open to teaching me more. I remember being like that when I was 17 especially. But, I was going through _a lot_ at the time… and the dojo and training offered me a chance to concentrate on something else and escape everything that was going through my mind."

Caitlyn rocked back on her heels a little as she replied, "Well, I don't really need to _escape _anything, but I like to learn."

I was trying to stop myself from smiling as I said, trying to hold back so it doesn't seem like I'm trying to recruit her for anything when all I want to do is to train her… that and I think Kaito would probably appreciate a new sparring partner again on weekends since Molly started to do her own thing on the weekends in the past couple years for training, which is fine. Molly's almost 17 and she's my niece, so she can do whatever she wants that works out for her.

"Well, if you want to… and if you are interested, we have a lot of spots open here and my wife and I can start cross-training you into ninjutsu… if you like?" I offer, still feeling hesitant, and even to me it still sounded like I was trying to tell her to quit at her current dojo to come train here. I was waiting for her to just leave and go home and probably never want to help out again.

I waited for it as I was about hang my head before I heard her say, "You want me train here?"

I lifted a little inside as I looked up to see her looking slightly surprised before I just said, being entirely honest, "Yes, from the way I've seen you use your skills at tournaments that we've been taking Kaito to, you really have a lot of potential to be a kunoichi, or…" "You think I could be a female ninja? I mean, I've spared with Kaito a bit, but… are you sure you want to teach me?" She replied, still looking surprised that I was offering her a spot to train with us here.

Even though I couldn't stop from showing how happy I was that she was saying yes, I was able to hold back as I said, "We would be honored to have you here… if you want to?" I know I keep on saying that, but I just want to make sure that I'm giving her a choice and making it _her_ choice.

It was silent between us for a second before I heard her say, "When can I start?"

I looked up and I smiled as I said, "Whenever you want to. We usually like to train on the weekends and Kaito's been needing a new sparring partner, so you can start whenever you can."

Caitlyn smiled at me as she held out her hand to me and I could stop myself from continuing to smile as I shook her hand.

**_2 days later_**

**({No POV})**

"Spence, what's going on?" Becky asked as she was following Caitlyn down the athletics hallway to one of the back exits of their school.

"You'll see." Caitlyn said simply as her and Becky kept walking together. Becky crossed her arms and said, "Look, if this is about that one poster you hated. I took it down. Although I don't know why?"

Caitlyn glanced over her shoulder and quirked up an eyebrow as she replied, "Seriously? A poster basically saying Buffy Shellhammer _takes other people's sloppy seconds_ didn't seem like a horrible idea to you? Also, can you stop bringing my boyfriend into my Prom campaign?" Becky gave Caitlyn an inquisitive and confused expression as she said, "No I didn't… I was just showing the facts that you have a better boyfriend than that spoiled, lying, loudmouth pile of hot trash." Caitlyn rolled her eyes at Becky's defense for why she decided to make and put up a poster comparing Kaito and Brad, but Caitlyn decided to take the high road as she replied, "Well, either way, you are not dragging Kaito into this."

"Whatever you say Spence? But seriously, why won't you just admit that you and your boyfriend are pretty much the perfect couple in every way possible? Seriously your boyfriend alone is like a literal 10, and so are you." Becky says, making Cailtlyn roll her eyes, considering Caitlyn doesn't like it when people assume things like that and the fact that Becky doesn't know the amount of dark stuff and scars that Kaito carries from his past.

"Trust me, Kaito and I are definitely not 'perfect' in anyway possible." Caitlyn says, putting 'perfect' in quotes with her fingers. "But seriously Spence, why are we…"

Becky immediately stopped talking when they turned a corner and her eyes went wide initially as every muscle on her body tensed up and visibly showed it on the outside at who they ran into, Ethan Summerville.

But, it was who was with him that made the situation even more bizarre, but it was someone Becky knew almost as well as Ethan.

Standing next to Ethan, in her cheer uniform and hair put up in a high ponytail, was none other than Valerie Summerville, Ethan's twin sister and co-cheer captain of their high school's varsity cheer squad. But judging by the surprised expression on Ethan's face and the completely knowing looks on Valerie's and Cailtyn's… Becky knew they were in on this together and Ethan had no idea.

Valerie smiled slightly and crossed her arms as she said, "Hey Becky, long time no see."

Becky, who would have usually come up with some kind of smartass response by now, was still stunned as her and Ethan just kept looking at each other. Both of their eyes locked, but neither of them said anything. Becky then looked like her whits finally came back as she looked like she was about to turn around and leave until she saw Caitlyn standing right behind her, blocking her path, and looking determined to not let her escape this _situation_.

Just then Becky turned back around when she heard Valerie talking again as she said, "Well, I have to go to cheer practice before the basketball game tonight and since this situation really isn't my problem so… we'll just leave you two to handle this. Caitlyn?"

With that, Caitlyn and Valerie left Ethan and Becky alone as they disappeared toward the gym and back entrance. Becky just watched them leave, almost absorbing the painful silent awkwardness of the situation until she heard a clear voice say a nickname that she knew all too well but hasn't since _that night_, "Hey _Beck_."

Becky whipped her head around and saw Ethan, but unlike usual, he wasn't his usual_ outgoing and crazy persona_ that she's known forever. Instead, she just saw this genuine yet almost hesitant and completely tense look to him as he kept his focus practically glued to her.

Both of them continued to awkwardly and hesitantly stare at each other, completely unsure about how to address what was going on.

**Well, again, I know it was pretty dialogue based, but I just really love to write these kinds of chapters. In the show and movies, they concentrate a lot on the action and overall plot that a lot of the times I wish they would show more opportunities for the viewer to relate to the characters on a very real and relatable level. Also, because I think it is important, even in this AU humanized fanfic series, I like to show that despite most of the characters being seen as these heroic, strong figures… they really are just normal beings deep down. Even our strong **_**leader in blue**_ **is really just a normal man that is passionate not only about but martial arts, but also for his family and his occupation as an instructor. Anyway, this again, was only part 1, and Amends part 2 is something I will try to put up as soon as I am able too. Have a wonder rest of your night and thank you all so much for taking the time to read.**

**Stay Classy!**

**Dexter1995**


	69. Amends, part 2

**Hello again everyone! Part 2 as promised! But, before I start, I wanted to address some people's curiosity from one of the reviews and a couple of PM's asking about Kaito, or more specifically what Kaito is like in school and what his goals are in his future after he graduates high school. Well, in all honesty, even though Kaito is a smart guy… he really isn't entirely that **_**school smart**_**. With my concept of Kaito's** _**school situation**,_** he's the guy who gets pretty average to good grades. Like he's the kind of person who gets mostly B's and consistently get's an occasional C in his math and science classes. Even though Kaito doesn't think school is entirely useless, he just has no interest in pursuing higher education, like Molly wants to since school is her forte, and just wants to seek his passion of teaching martial arts and eventually take over the dojo for his parents one day. But, again, just because Kaito isn't school smart, doesn't mean that he isn't smart at all, because Kaito actually does have a very sharp mind and a talent for strategy that makes him an A-type personality to be a good leader... like father-like son. Haha. Well, anyway, just thank you all so much again for all the support and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

**(Zach's POV)**

I was trying to sit up in my bed as I stared out the hospital window, even though I was pretty much _this close_ to passing out.

Sure, I barely did anything personally, but I have just been having a lot of full mornings this week.

Since I'm going home this Friday, the doctors have been pretty much performing every test on me that I can possibly think of… and then some.

Well, Dr. Johanson, the surgeon who _fixed me up_, and Dr. Brumitt, the floor doctor that's currently in charge of me, have been ordering tests on me just to make sure I'm _ready_ to go home.

At first I really didn't understand why I was having multiple tests at least every other day since I came out of my coma, but to me it makes sense now since I lost a lot of blood, and I mean _a lot_ of blood, considering I almost died from blood loss alone. So, now they wanted to make sure that I wouldn't have any long term impacts on my health as a result of the damage my body suffered from my _incident_.

At first I thought they only meant my heart and lungs, because that was the area on my body that was directly _impacted_, but… I guess I should have just assumed that the blood loss could have possibly harmed other parts and systems in my body.

So far I've had a lot of MRI scans of my brain, a lot of chest x-rays, a random CAT scan or two of my abdomen, and a couple pretty _awkward_ ultrasounds of my… well, _personal stuff _that I'd really rather not talk about.

But, to be fair, by the third Ultrasound it just stopped being awkward anymore compared to everything else that's happened to me here… and also because I had probably more strangers seeing me naked in this place while I was in a coma alone to make everything else seem like nothing. Even though there is that part of me that still feels embarrassed about a bunch of strangers seeing me naked without me even knowing what the heck was happening to me.

Although on the bright side I'll never forget my name and birthday since every time I had to get transported to the radiology department in the basement for an exam and I had to confirm my _identity_ by saying, _"Zachary Alexander Riley; December 10, 2016"_ probably a thousand times… it's probably ingrained into my memory for all eternity by now.

I had my final test in MRI of my brain today for the last time and the doctors are still amazed that I came back from this _situation_ as well as I had and the fact that I'll be walking away with no long term consequences to my health is still amazing to them, but… I know I was lucky and I'm not really going to question it anymore.

I just got back to my room about an hour ago to have lunch and rest.

I was really close to nodding off at this point and I was probably going to take a nap so I wasn't tired by the time Molly came over to hang out with me after school.

I could feel my eyes getting heavy until I was immediately snapped out of it when I heard heavy footsteps and knocking at my door. I slowly looked over, thinking it was one of the food services employees coming to take my lunch tray away like usual.

But then I finally looked at the door and I felt my heart almost stop for a second as I shot myself up from laying down in my bed, knowing I looked about as involuntarily surprised and scared, as I watched the one person I'm probably the most terrified of walk into the doorway of my hospital room.

_ Molly's dad._

I felt almost paralyzed in my bed as I kept looking at him, almost thinking this was the real moment I was going to die.

Look, I know that's pretty _unrealistic_ for Mr. Hamato to just totally murder me here in the hospital, but I wouldn't say it was impossible.

I could almost feel my hands shaking at my sides as Mr. Hamato kept standing there, his eyes giving me that usual intense, piercing glare that makes me feel like he's able to just rip me apart with eyes by using telekinesis or something.

I was trying to suppress myself from visibly shaking out of fear as I tried to look down slightly, hoping that would help me look less like a cornered animal terrified for my life.

The room was almost painfully silent and I was really close to contemplating if I wanted to take my chances and just jump out my window right now just to have some way to escape… _something_ until, "Can I come in?"

I immediately whipped my head back over and saw Mr. Hamato step through my doorway a little more without coming too far into my room, looking like he came here right in the middle of the work day in his usual construction uniform and holding his hardhat in his right hand as he just kept looking at me, still waiting for me to say something.

But, I was stunned.

This was the first time since that really weird, almost neutral nod he gave me after I walked with Molly back to her house from the dance a couple months ago, that he actually directly addressed me.

I mean, this was the first time Mr. Hamato has actually talked to me directly on his own, well at least this was the first time without Mrs. Hamato or anyone else telling him to talk to me.

Because I go to Molly's house a lot to hang out with her, before _all this happened_, and usually all I'd get from Mr. Hamato was either him completely ignoring me... or, if I was lucky when he would acknowledge my existence, he'd stare daggers into me for reasons that I still don't understand since I can't think of what I could have possibly done to make him hate me so much.

But… what can I say?

I still have no idea and I _definitely_ have no idea of what he's doing standing in my doorway and asking me if he could come in right now.

I gulped a little trying to make sure I was going to try to look as normal as possible, even though I'm still pretty sure that I looked pretty freaked out right now.

But… what do I have to lose?

"Sure… Mr. Hamato." I finally said, and even though I could tell that I still sounded pretty tensed up and freaked out, but at least I was finally able to talk and I was pretty proud of myself for that reason.

It was almost like a standoff again as Mr. Hamato just kept looking at me with that really intense glare, almost feeling his eyes burning a hole through me, as he started to walk into my room.

He was walking in slow, heavy yet sure steps in the room and I could feel my heart pounding against my chest in rhythm with his steps, seriously thinking my heart was going to just break through my chest and bandages all together because of the force my heartbeats.

I was just froze in place as Mr. Hamato kept stepping into the room, until finally I saw him look to the side at the chair near my bed that Molly usually sits in when she comes over to hang out with me.

Then I swore my heart skipped a beat for a second as I gripped my hand on my side not facing Mr. Hamato on my blanket that was covering my lap out of tense fear.

Again, I seriously have no idea why I am pretty immune to fear when it comes to criminals, but it's like I always told Molly, "_I would rather take on dangerous criminals than her dad any day."_

I seriously thought I was going to choke on my heart, that felt like it was almost slowly but surely crawling up my throat, as Mr. Hamato picked up the chair with his free hand like it was nothing before setting it down and having a seat in it, rolling up the sleeves on his shirt to his elbows.

He looked down at the floor as he rested his forearms on his quads.

But… it was weird now.

Even though he was pretty much ripping me apart with his eyes a minute ago, he was completely avoiding looking at me now and I still had no idea what was going on or anything right now.

_ Well, he still hasn't killed me yet so… that's something._

I almost wasn't paying attention anymore until I heard, "Molly said you were going home." I whipped my head up and I knew I was giving him a pretty freaked out look by the fact that he was actually talking to me almost… _normally_.

I mean, I could still hear a hardness to his voice a little bit, but still.

I didn't really know how else to respond other than saying, "Yeah, I'm going home on Friday. You know, after all my tests and everything come back clear from today."

The intensely awkward silence came back and I still was trying to figure out what exactly was going on… and so far I definitely have no idea what the I'm even supposed to say right now.

I heard a heavy sigh come from Mr. Hamato, making me look at him again in time to see him grip a hand into his hair before looking at me again.

I could feel myself retreating inside as I kept glancing at the window, and contemplating escaping again, until I watched Mr. Hamato glance at something and I looked over to see it was the picture I had of me and Molly together before the dance that was sitting on my hospital nightstand.

When I woke up from my coma, my parents brought a couple things from home to make me feel a little more _comfortable_ in the hospital, mainly pictures. There was one of me, Walt, and my parents that we took a couple years ago, but my favorite one that I looked at all the time while I was hospitalized and was pretty much giving me motivation to keep going, was the picture of me and Molly.

Actually I spent most of my time, since I'm unable to leave my bed most of the time or stay on my feet for too long, just laying here. And if I wasn't doing homework or watching TV… I would just lay down here and think.

But that was really hard once they started _weaning me_ off of my painkillers so I really had to concentrate on something else to get through the pain… and when Molly wasn't here, I thought about her constantly and I would just stare at that picture of us for what seemed like hours and… I was almost able to forget that I was here or how much pain I realized I was in.

I still stand by what I said that if Molly weren't helping me through this after everything she's done for me… I seriously have no idea how I would have gotten through all this, or even if I would have _made it_ if Molly didn't do CPR on me to keep me alive.

But, I try not to think about _that_…

"So… did you get off early from work, sir… I mean, Mr. Hamato." I say, attempting to make a completely _horrible_ attempt at conversation with Mr. Hamato, and the really sad thing is that this was probably the best scenario I've ever had talking with Molly's dad.

After a couple more painfully awkward and tense seconds of silence he said, his tone of voice alone pretty much sizing me up and intimidating me to stay silent, "I took off work early, and since you're going home soon and Molly's still at school right now… I knew I wouldn't have a shot at this later."

I immediately felt a chill go up my spine as that thought went through my head, '_Maybe Mr. Hamato did come here to kill me after all.' _

But, before I said anything completely stupid, he elaborated, "Look _Zach_, I'm going to be straight with you right now… the reason why I came here, is because I need to talk to you, one on one."

_Wait… what? He _actually _wants to talk to me?_

I was almost stunned, considering this was the most Mr. Hamato has ever said to and actually was speaking to me like a human being and that he actually addressed me using my name, sure he sounded very strained and angry when he said my name, but again… it was something.

Also, I was starting to think that he forgot my name since he's never called me by my name ever.

Eventually I finally got myself together enough as I straightened up a little from where I was sitting in my bed to look like I wasn't scared, even though I'm really freaked out more than anything else right now.

I made sure to gulp and clear my throat before saying again, "Sure... Mr. Hamato."

I seriously had nothing else to say, but even though I was still completely freaked out by what was happening right now, I was surprisingly really interested to see what he actually had to talk to me about, considering this is the first actually conversation I had with Molly's dad since first the day I came over to her house and met her parents.

I saw him make a fist with his right hand before clasping his left hand over his fist and looking me right in the eye as he said, "Alright, I'm just going to be honest… Ever since the day you walked into my house…" I could feel myself lifting as he took a pause, really wanting to know what he was going to say, until he looked me right in the eyes again with an intense and narrowed expression now on his face, knitting his eyebrows at me, and continued, "I hated you. Every single time I'd see you walk into my house and see you with my daughter… I couldn't stand you. I used to have dreams at night about you being hit by truck, repeatedly. All I really want to do any time I saw you is wrap my hands around your neck and chuck you across the street like a tall, lanky rag doll, because you're the literal bane of my existence."

_And… yeah, I'm not surprised. I mean, what else was I possibly expecting from Molly's dad? That he'd shake hands with me and tell me that he's fine with Molly and I dating since it's _really _clear that he enjoys and pretty much fantasizes about me getting maimed all because of the fact that I'm dating his daughter? Yeah, him just accepting me at this point is a total long shot, no doubt._

I was trying to hold it back, but I've come this far, right?

I got the courage together as I just flat out said, "Well, if that's how you feel about me, then why are you here talking to me?"

Look, I know I might be asking for it, but I had to. After him hating me since the first time I met him, I just had to know what about me makes him hate me so much.

I was waiting for him to just go off on me, until I heard him let out this strained and frustrated sigh before saying, "Because I want you to know something and I want you to understand what I'm going to tell you. I have never told anyone about this, not even my wife knows about this completely. So, I need you to promise me upfront right now that this stays between us, got it?"

Since I didn't really know what to say to that, I just nodded, still not understanding what was going on right now.

He just gave me a nod back before he briefly looked over his shoulder and then leaned closer to me slightly as he said, "Look, I don't know what you've heard from my wife, or maybe Molly's told you about what happened to my in-laws, but…" "Molly told me, sir. She said they died before the alien invasion almost 18 years ago. I'm really sorry about that." I say, until Mr. Hamato immediately cut me off back as he said, "Well, that's not completely _it_."

I tilted my head at him, wondering what he was really talking about.

But, then he just kept talking, "When I was 16, my wife and her parents were captured by the Kraang several months before the invasion hit and me and my brothers had to pretty much bust in and save them. My mother-in-law was already _gone_, but by the time we got there, my wife and father-in-law were still there. We were able to get my wife out, but my father-in-law got taken away right in front of us and never saw him again. But… before my father-in-law pretty much sacrificed himself so we could have the time get my wife out of there, he made me stay and talk to him and made me promise him that I would look out for his daughter and even though me and my wife were barely dating for a year by then, I knew I was never going to break that promise. I was the last one he actually talked to before he _went..._ and never came back. Her dad was a really good guy. He made me feel like I was pretty much a son to him. He even gave me this."

I saw Mr. Hamato hold his right fist up to show that ring that I always see him wear on the middle finger of his right hand before he hung his head for a second and… I could tell how much respect he probably had for Molly's grandfather and I felt… bad.

I've never seen Mr. Hamato show any kind of, well… _anything!_ But, it was kind of reassuring to know that Mr. Hamato did actually have human emotions and wasn't just this intense, stone-faced brick wall that makes me so scared to the point that he gives me nightmares.

I was still wrapping my head around what he just told me until he started again, "At first I thought I understood what he was really talking about then when I saw how he felt about my wife and I thought I got it since I also loved my wife and still do and I would do anything to protect her, but even after helping my wife get through her _situation_ and the Kraang invasion… _nothing_ prepared me for when I had my daughter."

"I can under…" But Mr. Hamato immediately cut me off, almost sounding hostile, "No, there is no way in hell you understand. Trust me, nothing prepares you for when you have kids, especially as a father having a daughter. And believe me, try becoming a father for the first time when you're 18 and you're still trying to figure your own crap out, and then you gotta figure out how to take care of a baby when you barely know if you are even doing okay enough for yourself. But, the day my daughter was born, and I held her for the first time… I finally understood what my father-in-law felt when it came to my wife, _his_ daughter. The moment my daughter was born, all I wanted was to make sure my daughter would never get hurt if I could help it, but Molly's just always been very tough and thick skinned anyway and never let anything get to her… until you."

I immediately felt like I was receding into myself for a second, until I realized how he said it. Then I also realized he was looking at me with this curious yet, _unsure_ expression and… I really had no idea how to respond to anything he just said, I just still felt like I was trying to absorb everything.

But, Mr. Hamato sighed as he ran a hand down his face out of stress or something before looking at me again, but unlike the intense death glares he's been giving me since he met me, this look I was getting was completely different.

It was almost like he was pretty much _studying_ me, like he was trying to figure me out or something?

Then I heard him start talking again, "Again, I still don't like you, but there's one thing that I have to give you even though I _hate_ to admit it, but I have _never_ seen my daughter act like this about anyone before you. The way I see her smile when she's with you, the way I see her go out the door when she goes and hangs out with you. And I have been painfully waiting since the moment she was born for some _guy_ to just walk into her life and hurt her and there being no way for me to stop it from happening. And…"

"Mr. Hamato?" I said, interrupting him, feeling like I really needed to say something.

I just need to do this. I HAD to do this.

Eventually I got the strength as I swung my legs out so I was sitting on the edge of my bed, and even though everything in my head was practically screaming at me to just stop talking and just back out, but I knew this was something that had to be done.

I took a deep breath before looking him, trying to make direct eye contact to show I was serious, as I said, "Mr. Hamato, I appreciate you being honest, I mean that and… I want to be honest with you too. Even though I still honestly have no idea why you don't like me or completely understand why? But I just want you to know this... I really, _really_ care about your daughter and I know it sounds stupid or like I'm making it up just to get on your good side or something, but… I mean it. I have never felt like this about anyone before I met Molly. Every day in this place for me totally sucks, but the only thing that keeps me from totally losing it in here is when she comes in to hang out with me and I wouldn't even be sitting here right now if she didn't keep me alive that night. So whether you believe me or not, I think about her all the time and I promise you on this when I say that the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt her." I finally finished off my confession, or as much as I felt comfortable enough to say, and I almost felt myself going into shock that I _actually _just told Mr. Hamato how I feel about his daughter.

It was back to painful silence as I saw Mr. Hamato not even looking at me anymore.

Instead he had his hands gripped into his hair out of stress as he just looked at the floor, and I was just waiting for… I don't know? _Something?_

I was still bracing myself for… whatever I was expecting when I heard, "Ugh… _dammit._"

I whipped my head in Mr. Hamato's direction as I asked, sounding completely confused, "Sir?"

I heard him let out this weird almost resonating growl in his throat before he let out a defeated sigh as he said, "Okay, look… As much as I want to keep avoiding this and just think what you're saying is just a load of crap… I believe you. And since I can tell that you won't go away since it seems like no matter what I do; you're still here... I'm done. I know no matter what I do or what I want, I'm not going to win since everyone else is against me on this. So, here's the deal. I'm _fine_ with you and my daughter. Again, I still hate saying this and admitting this to you right now, but… I know my daughter really cares about you and you seem to make her happy, so… whatever, do you wanna just call it?"

I looked down and saw him holding out his hand to me. I could feel everything in me robotically freeze up for a second as I took in what was happening right now.

Even though I almost couldn't believe this was actually happening right now… I eventually grabbed his hand and gripped his as firmly as I could before smiling as I said, really appreciating what he just admitted and I wanted to show him how serious I was, "Thank you, Mr. Hamato. I really appreciate it."

But, it was short lived as I almost immediately winced soon after and my eyes went wide when I felt him pretty much vice gripping my hand as he pulled me closer, his eyes were pretty much cutting through me in the most serious and intense death glare that he's given me yet, putting a fist in front of my face as my hand he was crushing felt completely numb.

He kept that glare that made my heart race out of fear as said, his voice _dead _serious, "Just know this...You _ever_ break her heart? I swear, I'll hunt you down and _break you_ apart with my bare hands and make it look like an accident."

I just kind of sat there, letting _that_ sink in as I remembered all of my nightmares about Mr. Hamato literally doing what he just said to me, even though it was for a _different reason_ in my dreams that quickly change to nightmares.

In fact he'd probably do what he threatened me with just now if he found out about how many times I _fantasized_ about his daughter, or even when I _fantasized_ about her a little earlier today when I fell asleep during my 45 minute MRI brain scan… and trust me, it was pretty awkward when the MRI Tech had to wake me up during the middle of that one this morning when my scan was finally over and transport came to take me back to my room.

But, again, as much as I wanted to feel surprised or scared by what he just threatened to do to me… I really couldn't.

I slowly gripped his hand back again as best as I possibly could, even though my hand had no more blood flow or feeling in it whatsoever from his vice grip, I admitted, sounding as honest as I possibly could, "To be honest, sir. I wouldn't really expect anything less."

Then something happened that I wasn't expecting.

I slowly felt his grip slacken a little on my hand as and I looked up and saw this small, while still slightly intimidating and frightening to me, smirk on his face as he started shaking my hand again.

Okay, well… Mr. Hamato is just _okay_ with Molly dating me now, but hey… I'll take what I can get, I guess?

_**2 days later**_

**({No POV})**

Karai was making her way back upstairs from doing her last nightly rounds around the dojo.

When she got to the top of the stairs, she noticed something on the TV that made her shake her head and smirk a little to herself, looking amused, _Space Heroes_. She was about to look over and make some sly, teasing comment, thinking Leo was watching TV, when she stopped and just stared.

She almost forgot who was actually still there as she walked more into the living room and saw something that made her tilt her head in deep thought at what, or who, she was seeing.

In the corner of the L-shaped shaped couch was Kaito and Caitlyn cuddling a little together as both of them were asleep. Caitlyn had her head in the crook of Kaito's neck and shoulder as Kaito kept an arm loosely draped over her shoulders and his head resting against hers.

Karai kept looking at them and slowly made her way out of the room, that pensive and deep in thought look was still on her face as she kept walking down the hall. She kept walking until she saw Leo making his way out of Kaya's room and smiling when he saw Karai.

"I just put Kaya to bed, so she should be… What's going on?" Leo asks, noticing his wife's distraction as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her back.

Karai realized she was showing her thoughts as she shook her head and said, covering it up, "It's nothing important."

"Are you sure? Because, if you need to…" "No Leo, it's not a big deal. It's just something I still have to do. Besides, I don't know about you, but I think…" She said, leaning into Leo's ear and whispering as she ran her hands down his shoulders and arms with a purpose, a sly smirk forming on her face as she kept whispering.

Leo's eyes went wide as she kept talking and even though he still had that curiosity in the back of his mind of what was going on with his wife… until he looked down the hall and saw Kaito and Caitlyn watching TV together.

But, not wanting to push the issue or draw either Kaito or Caitlyn's attention, he just decided to give in to Karai's distraction as he kept pulling her closer by the waist and slowly leading them toward their room at the end of the hall.

Karai slowly started her usual routine to get her way of getting Leonardo's _undivided attention_ as she lightly nipped at his ear a little before kissing strategic places on his jaw and neck, making both of them laugh as they went into their room and shut and locked the door behind them.

**Well, this chapter was a pretty long one… but I sure enjoyed writing it. Everything from the little bit of Kailyn and Leorai, but I also hope the Zach and Raphael **_**truce**_ **was worth waiting for, even if Raphael still isn't entirely open arms about accepting Zach. I've kind of left little **_**snippets**_ **throughout the story through both Mona and Splinter both knowing the truth about why Raphael really doesn't like Zach.** **As you all know, keeping everyone in character is something I really try to do. So, when I imagine someone like Raphael and his personality type when he was really young, I just imagine Raphael was one of those kids who had **_**sharing issues**_ **and even though he grew out of the **_**mine phase **_**a long time ago, those deep seeded impulses have now influenced him as an adult, especially toward Molly. For Molly's entire life, Raphael was just so used to being pretty much the only man in her life and now that she's grown up and started dating and getting serious with Zach, Raphael can't stand it. He just despises the concept of some other guy **_**butting in**_ **and **_**stealing away**_ **his daughter from him, even though it is clear that no matter what Molly will still love him and need him. But, I wanted to make Raphael subject to the fatherly-psychological impulse that he just doesn't fully realize.**** In Raphael's eyes, even now that he just had to force himself to come to terms with it, he still sees Molly like she's 9 years old and has trouble completely grasping that his daughter is almost a grown woman now with **_**needs **_**and **_**feelings**_** that apply to her relationship to Zach****. Also, I can't believe it myself, but we are nearing the end of this story, but I'll elaborate more on that later. ;) Additionally, through Zach's birthday, I gave away the time line of how this series went down just in case anyone was curious about that. Anyway, I again hope the chapter didn't disappoint, and I thank you all so much again for all the support. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you have a great rest of your weekend.**

**Stay Classy!**

**Dexter1995 **


	70. Terminus

**Hello again all and, even thought it's not til tomorrow, Merry Christmas! Wow, it feels like it's been forever and a day since I put up the previous chapter. But, then again it seems like these last several weeks have been like a marathon for me with college and just finishing up my final exams. But, I can't complain. After all I'm home at my parents' house for the holidays to be with my family and now that all of my final exams are over and I am now officially on winter break… Let's get this party started! Lol. :D Now I have a **_**good news-bad news scenario**_ **for you guys here. The bad news is that this is the absolute final chapter of **_**Summation Situation**_**. Although, here's the good news, this is NOT the end of this fanfic series. But, I will have more information on this that I hope you guys will love on the subject in the ending Author's Note of this chapter. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this final chapter. But before that, I do want to do another shout out to ****Madelyn Hooks who has been so lovely in making fanart for my fanfic series and I just have loved practically everything she's posted thus far. If any of you are interested, please go and check out her work on Deviantart as ****marialou2003. I know she would absolutely love and appreciate it. Also, if any of you have also made fanart for this series, please let me know because I would absolutely be bowled over to see it. :) Anyway, ****this chapter is a nice long one that takes place a couple days after last chapter, so I would suggest getting yourself in a comfortable place, maybe get a hot beverage, and just relax and enjoy. :)**

**({No POV})**

It was a dark and cold winter night in New York's Little Italy district.

The streets were empty and the few people that still were out were quickly making their way back home to escape the cold. But, it still didn't stop patrons from attending the Bistro where both real and faux business was being conducted.

In his dimly lit office in the back of the Bistro, Don Turtelli was sitting in an ornate leather easychair next to the fireplace he stared into the fire. The flames from the fire practically dancing in a hellish metronome in the reflection from Don Turtelli's dark-beady eyes as he took slow sips from the tumbler of scotch in his hand.

He kept up his leisure until he heard knocking on the door and said, knowing who was there, "Come in."

"What's going on, Pop?" Joey asks, straightening out his suit jacket as he walked into the room with Teresa and Frankie on either side of him.

"Glad you all could make it. I have business to discuss with all of ya." Don Turtelli explained, motioning for his children and Frankie to sit in the chairs set up in front of his desk as he took a seat in his usual grandiose office chair.

"So what's this about, Don? This bettah be a job cuz I feel like we haven't done jack in weeks." Frankie complains, clearly not pleased that he's had to become a bit more _frugal_ with his _partying money_ as of late.

"Well it's about business, yes." Don Turtelli says vaguely as he smoothed down his tie prior to leaning forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the surface of the desk, and pressing his fingertips together in a pensive fashion. He scanned his eyes over the three of them.

"Well, to answer your question a bit, Frankie. The reason we haven't gotten any work, is because we don't have any good _fire power_. Ever since that warehouse incident, we've been scoring nothin' but damn peanuts on everythin' since. Sure yous got the job done by takin' a shot at one of those vigilante mooks..." "Look, I shot that fella 6 times in the chest. I'm pretty sure he's either _pushing up daisies_ or sitting in a coffee can on his mother's mantle by now." Teresa brags arrogantly, and correcting her father on what happened, or what she thought ended up happening.

"Regardless, my darling. The point is that the night that happened, we didn't get what we wanted. That old associate of mine in Jersey has screwed us over on our weapons deals for the last time. So, I've been talkin' tah Yuri Koltsov lately about where he gets his fire power, since his boys always seem pretty well _stocked_. So, he told me about how he gets his weapons from his brother Borya's company that has facilities all over Europe. Turns out this fella's got a pretty smooth and successful operation going on and so, I put in a work order to see if we can start doin' business with 'em since Yuri spoke very highly of his brother as a man of _business_. I asked Borya if he wanted to come to America to see how we operate here and make a case of why he should do business with us. But, unfortunately, Borya Koltsov is very wrapped up in previous engagements at the moment, so his son and business associate Dmitri is going to talk business with us." Don Turtelli explained.

"Dmitri? Nattie's never told me about this clown? Sure we can trust him, Pops?" "Well, you can see for yourself, because… he's here," Don Turtelli paused as he pushed the call button in his desk and inquired, "Please send Mr. Koltsov in."

Teresa had a very miffed look on her face as she said, "You made this decision without me? Dad, I thought that we agreed that as the financial adviser of the businesses that any allocation of resources must be discussed with me before making any move toward a decision."

Don Turtelli put a hand up, motioning for his daughter to calm down, as he said, almost sounding like he was undermining her, "Tess, with all do respect, my darling, I think I know what I'm doin'. 'Sides we're gonna discuss it now."

Teresa; still miffed, angry, and annoyed; scoffed and pulled out a cigarette and her lighter.

"Well, I can just see this fella now. A bizarre foreigner with atrocious teeth and clueless to the nth degree." Teresa stereotypes with a voice ozzing of arrogant and presumptuous rudeness as she was about to light her cigarette.

Don Turtelli grinned as he said, "Don't be too hasty. Also, what have I said about smokin' those in my office?" Teresa grumbled as she slowly put her cigarette back into its steel plated cigarette case that she kept in her jacket.

Right then there was a knock on the door before Don Turtelli said, "Please, come in."

The door slowly creaked open, causing Joey, Frankie, and Teresa to look behind them at the door.

There were slow, sure, yet heavy steps making their presence known as a pair of black and polished oxford men's formal shoes came into view, as well as their owner.

It was a young man of tall stature with a slender yet sturdy and broad shouldered build, looking to be somewhere in his late twenties.

His facial features were almost razor sharp and concise with a complexion that was pale as a fresh blanket of snow that further brought out the color of light brown, almost caramel colored, curly hair that he kept short and slicked down on his head.

He was in a dark navy blue suit with a white dress shirt and red tie. He was slowly taking off these black leather gloves before removing his dark navy blue bowler hat to slick his hair back before putting his hat back on.

"Ah, Mr. Koltsov. Please do come in." He slowly looked around the room before turning his head in Don Turtelli's direction to reveal an old, healed over scar going from the outer canthus of his left eye to all the way down his cheek and these narrowed, almost snake-like, dark brown eyes.

Dmitri stepped forward and looked to his right as he subtly glanced to see Teresa, the person closest to the door, looking at him. Both of them were fixating on each other for a second in some form of an intense and unreadable stare between them before Dmitri looked away and back to Don Turtelli and shook hands with him.

"Very good of you to make it and talk business, Mr. Koltsov. I hope you've been enjoyin' yourself so far in the city."

Dmitri spoke, he could speak extremely clear English, but there was still a deep and strong eastern european accent to his voice, "It's no problem and I am comfortable enough. I purchased an apartment in Manhattan since I will actually be here for a while. My father wants to expand out of Europe anyway and was planning to send me out to scout out a good site for us to start expanding. Perhaps New York might suit us. Also, I wanted to represent our part of the family at my cousin's and your son's wedding this June, am I correct?"

"That'd be me, pal." Joey said as he stood up, still looking at Dmitri unsure.

Dmitri looked at Joey unsure before extending out a hand to Joey, which Joey took as he said, "Oh, so you're the one Natalya's getting married to?" Joey gave him a slight look as he said, "The hell's that supposed to mean? Also, who the hell even are ya? Nattie's never told me about ya."

"I do not mean anything. But, I am a bit surprised you never heard of me. She used to come with Uncle Yuri to visit us sometimes. Sure Natalya didn't mention something and you forgot?"

Joey got into Dmitri's face as he said, "What are you sayin', slick?" "Joseph... stop _monopolizin'_ the guest, eh?" Don Turtelli said, a hidden threat to _behave_ hidden somewhere in there, causing Joey to begrudgingly sit down like a child about to throw a tantrum.

"Before we begin I want to introduce you to everyone here. "You already met my son Joseph there. This here is one of my right hand men, Francis. And this is my daughter, Teresa."

Dmitri took the time to shake hands with both of them. Once he got to Teresa, both of them locked eyes again as they both shook hands, but still giving no indication of what they were thinking.

"Good, now that we're all introduced, let's get down tah business." Don Turtelli said, having them all sit down as Dmitri took a seat in the only open chair next to Teresa.

Meanwhile, Teresa was just watching on from her seat, a slight curiosity crossing over her face, but also continuing to give Dmitri unsure and confused glances as their discussion got started.

_**Later that night**_

**(Zach's POV)**

I was making my way out from the bathroom and walked across the hall, bracing myself on the wall a little as I kept walking, but as tired as I was… I was finally home.

It's crazy to think I was in the hospital for almost 2 months after the _accident_, but I didn't even care anymore. I was just so happy to be out of the hospital and, more importantly, be at _my_ house and in _my_ room.

I know it seems like something a little pathetic to feel excited about, but after being bedridden in a hospital, wearing a hospital gown 24/7, and being under constant watch by doctors and nurses… I finally felt like I was free.

Seriously, it felt so nice when my mom and dad came to bring me home and brought me one of my yellow polo shirts and a pair of my dark green cargo pants, that I usually used to wear every single day, to change into. Just having my normal clothes back alone, it felt like cutting the chains off me that have been weighing me down in the hospital.

Just to feel like I'm more than just some gunshot wound trauma patient, and that I'm actually a person… just _me_.

Everything felt so nice right now.

Even just the feeling of the carpet in the hallway under my feet as I made my way back to my room still felt soothing and familiar.

It was actually pretty late at night by now.

It was just me and my parents at home, since Walt was hanging out with Bret at the Spencer's house. Caitlyn told me that Bret and Walt actually started hanging out a lot again lately, but I think that's cool and I can't complain about finally having my brother back.

I finally got to the doorway in my room, still taking everything in.

It's just crazy to me that I'm finally back in my room. But, I'll have plenty of time to get used to everything again in here since the doctors want me to take it easy over the next 2 to 3 weeks before I go back to school.

It's not that bad though, I've been able to keep up with school so far with Walt bringing me my homework, video lectures, and take home tests from my teachers.

Actually, I've been working ahead a little in my classes since I literally had nothing else to do in the hospital other than study and read ahead, which makes Caitlyn playfully call me a _nerd_, but what can I say to that? Besides I know Caitlyn only means it as a joke, even though I even fully admit that it's pretty much true.

My parents went to bed probably an hour ago and I was ready to just crash, or at least lay in bed and watch TV for a little bit before passing out. Luckily I was already in my white t-shirt and pajama pants, so I am more than prepared to just collapse from exhaustion at this point.

I turned out the lights in my room and turned on my TV as I sat on my bed, ready to finally get comfortable.

But before I was about to swing my legs up to lay down, I heard tapping on my window that made me whip my head up. Then before I could even react, my window opened up and I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I saw Molly look into my room, probably checking to see if I was here.

I was still smiling and I was about to stand and walk over when she put her hand up and said, trying to be quiet, "No… Just wait a second."

It's like I was almost mesmerized or something as I just completely stopped moving when took her head out of my window before climbing into my room completely.

She was still in her patrol uniform, but I was a little surprised to see her here.

Usually when we'd patrol on Fridays, I remember us being out until at least 2 hours later than we usually would on a school night. We would even stay out until 2 AM if we had the energy. Yeah, it was almost 11:30 PM, but still… this was pretty early for her to be here by now on a Friday.

But, does it really matter?... No, I was just really happy she was here.

Since it was a school day, Molly wasn't able to be with me earlier and help me get settled back in at home like I know she wanted, but it was fine.

I really didn't need anything and I don't like getting in her way anyway so I was kind of happy she was at school.

I kept watching as she took off her utility belt that held her kama and set it on the ground near my closet before she took off her hood, mask, coat, and gloves.

She still wasn't saying anything, but I wasn't really sure what to say either. But, finally I was able to come up with something as I started, "Slow night?"

Molly shrugged a little as she replied, "Yeah, nothing was really going. Hun and Don Turtelli have been staying _on the down low_. So, we decided to just call it a night."

I slowly scooted over on my bed as I watched her walk over and sit next to me on my bed. Then it was just more slightly awkward silence between us as I was trying to think of what to do next, and I think Molly was doing the same thing since all we kept doing was glance at each other as the TV filled the room with white noise and the silent void between us.

I slowly glanced down at my comforter and slowly reached out and carefully grabbed her hand in mine. I just kept on going on instinct as I readjusted my hold on her hand and weaved my fingers between hers, her hand was ice cold from being outside. I watched as her fingers slowly closed back around my hand, making me look back up at her to see her looking right at me, her green eyes practically glowing from the TV light in my almost pitch black room.

Neither of us said anything still as we continued to just look at each other.

Even though it was only about 2 months since _everything_ happened, it almost felt like neither of us could believe that we were actually here right now. But… it honestly felt like forever to me since we were last here in my room together.

Again, for almost 2 months, I was in the hospital and surrounded by doctors and nurses almost constantly, so even when it felt like Molly and I were alone and had some sense of privacy… we really didn't.

I mean, sure we aren't really completely alone in here either since my parents are both downstairs in their room and probably asleep by now, but… I felt like we actually had privacy again to be like this together in my room without having to be aware that someone in scrubs could just burst into the room at any moment.

Although I do have to give something to this situation that even though I almost died, was hospitalized, and was in a lot of physical pain for a long time; I actually felt more _complete_ now or something.

It's like I just had a lot of things that were going on in my life _healed_ other than just myself when I was recovering in the hospital.

Like my relationship with my brother; Mr. Hamato finally gave me some kind of _approval_, if I can even call it that with an all out _death threat_ tied to the approval; but above all of that, Molly and I are probably closer than we've ever been in our relationship.

In a way, I still felt really bad that I didn't see that anything was going on with Molly sooner than I probably should have and that it took me unintentionally pushing her into having a mental breakdown in front of me to see that what happened to me was hurting her as much if not more than it actually hurt me.

Now, I'm really going to be honest, am I still disappointed that I made it so I can't patrol anymore so Molly would feel better?

Well, yes, I am.

Patrolling was my favorite thing to do during the week, especially once me, Molly, and Kaito teamed up. But, if I were to chose between Molly and patrolling… that choice for me is so easy now. I already screwed things up with her once at the beginning of our relationship and nothing from patrol ever made up for how guilty I felt about lying to her and I completely learned my lesson.

So, if it's between Molly or patrolling, there's no question now.

My girlfriend wins every time, _easily._

Besides, even if I could patrol, it will take me a while for me to get back in shape after my injuries anyway, so why should I even complain about it?

I slowly smiled as I said, trying to lighten the mood a little, "Are you cold?" She looked away before letting out a slight breathy scoff before replying, "Well, considering that I was out for 4 hours in freezing cold weather?... Yeah, I'm pretty damn cold." But, she looked back and smirked at me and I couldn't stop myself from smiling, feeling almost a weight coming off my chest. Like it finally felt good to have something normal between us.

"Well, I was just going to watch TV, do you want to stay and hang out and warm up for a bit?" I asked, even though I know that was pretty much the reason she came over here in the first place was to hang out with me. But, I knew what was coming, and it was almost like she was reading my mind when she replied, giving me that sarcastic look that I know all too well as she said, "Zach, seriously? Why else do you think I came over here? Just to say 'hi' and then ditch you?"

Both of us let out a quick and quiet, breathy laugh as I awkwardly rubbed the back of neck for her pointing out the obvious.

But… this felt good.

It was like we were almost completely back to how we used to be together… almost.

But, both of us let go of each other's hands started to get settled on my bed as I sat up in my bed and Molly took her usual old spot next to me as we both started cuddling on my bed.

It took me a second as I continued to secure my arms around her and I was almost in disbelief as I continued to get used to this again.

I slowly started resting my chin on the top of her head and I opened my eyes slightly for a second when I felt her shift closer to me. I felt myself slowly settling back into the situation that Molly was really here with me in my room again as I started to move my hand in slow circles on the center of her back.

We stayed like that for a couple minutes until I got this sense or feeling and I slowly glanced down at her only to see her looking at me.

I just kept looking right back at her as I unconsciously started inching closer to her and I saw her slowly getting closer to me too.

* * *

I felt like I was completely out of breath, but I seriously didn't want this to stop.

I was still trying to take everything in as I kept pulling her as close as possible to me.

I was sitting with my back against the headboard of my bed and Molly was practically straddling over my lap as we made out for the first time in… I can't even remember when. Probably at least a solid week before I was even hospitalized from the _incident_.

I mean, Molly did kiss me when I was in the hospital, but she only started to kiss me once I was finally off my ventilator that I needed to help me breathe.

But, I knew that was mainly because she didn't want me to have anymore chance of dying than I already had gone through.

Especially after that time I pretty much had to convince her to kiss me before she left when I gave her that _Swords 'N Tulips_ record made her really hesitate about getting close with me for a while. But, other than that, we really didn't kiss that much or get too _close_ with each other like right now when I was in the hospital.

Well, not that we never kissed ever, but it was usually short and pretty much just basically a _goodbye_ kind of kiss before she had to go home after visiting me. Then again, we were in the hospital and _extremely_ short on privacy… so, I kind of agreed with not wanting to be like this together in my old hospital room.

Because what could possibly be more of an awkward mood killer than having a doctor, nurse, or my parents walk into my room if Molly and I were making out?

And if Mr. Hamato saw me like this with Molly… I'll be honest, I'd be dead... _probably_.

I know, he gave me the _okay_ a couple days ago, but I won't ever try push anything with Mr. Hamato _ever_.

I tried to push all those thoughts out of my mind as I was still taking in all those old sensations that I remembered all too well, but somehow… it felt different.

But, not bad… _not at all. _

It's like because we haven't been like this for awhile that everything right now was just… _intensified_. Actually 'intense' was probably the best word to describe the way we were making out right now.

Her fingers trailing through and gripping into my hair, that I could tell was frustrating her because my mom gave me a haircut earlier since she took the whole day off from work today to help settle me back in.

I could already feel my lips getting swollen because of the way we were kissing right now. Like both of us were still refusing to let go of each other. For me, it's like I had this unrealistic fear that if I stopped kissing her for a second, she would just disappear.

I was trying to desperately take in breaths between the slight and extremely quick separations as we kept kissing and I continued to keep her body secured against mine.

It's like I could barely stop myself as I just went on total instinct and started trailing my lips away from her lips for a second as I worked my way down to her neck, feeling on a complete adrenaline rush when I heard her sigh slightly before forcing me back up to kiss me on the lips again.

We kept kissing for a minute or two until I felt an involuntary sigh escape me when I felt one of her hands leave my hair and run down the nape of my neck before slowly drifting down my chest, making my eyes almost roll to the back of my head and cause an involuntary groan to resonate in my throat.

_Seriously, is this actually happening right now?_

After all those times in the hospital where all I could do was think about us being like this with Molly, I seriously thought that my mind was just playing a cruel and sick joke on me, but… this was real.

I felt her grab onto the bottom hem of my shirt and start to pull up on it, just like we used to do when I would take off my shirt when we'd make out sometimes. I quickly grabbed the bottom hem of my shirt to help her get it off me as quickly as possible.

We got my shirt about halfway up when I immediately froze up for a millisecond at a sudden realization before pulling my shirt back down abruptly on reflex as I broke away and squeaked out a quick yet quiet and affirmative, "No!"

I slowly glanced up at Molly, only to see her tilting her head at me… looking pretty weirded out yet concerned about what made me freak out just now.

I could feel my face burning in embarrassment. One, for acting like an idiot and killing the mood between us; and two, for the… _reason_ why I acted like that just now.

Then I felt her hand on the side of my face, slowly making me look toward her. But, when I looked at her, her face just looked completely concerned right now. As much as I wanted to avoid looking at Molly, I could literally do anything but that. My eyes were just locked with hers and I felt incapable of doing almost anything else.

I just kept staring at her until she started, "Zach?"

I finally got pulled out of my thoughts fully as she continued, still looking kind of freaked out yet still somehow more worried about me, "Zach... What's going on? Did I..." I immediately cut her off as I said, almost frantically but still trying to reassure her, "No… no, Molly. You didn't do anything wrong."

This still felt really weird.

Usually things would be reversed in a situation like this between us.

I scrunched up my eyes, still feeling embarrassed by how I reacted. Especially since Molly was just doing what we usually did back before _everything happened_ and I just completely flipped out just now because of it.

But… I don't know?

I'm just really embarrassed. But, not entirely because of what just happened.

When I was in the hospital, the doctors told me that because of advancements in medicine over the past 20 years for gunshot wound victims, and the fact that I'm young worked in my favor, that I would completely recover and said that I should be back to my old self before I even knew it.

Sure, no one ever wants to be in a hospital, but I did really appreciate everything they did to help me when I was there and the fact that I had one of their best trauma surgeons working on me also helped a lot.

In addition to taking out all the bullets and metal shrapnel from my body, my surgeon, Dr. Johanson, also told me that he used the latest advancements in ortho-repair on my ribs that were fractured from the gunshot trauma.

I have to admit that Dr. Johanson was actually a really nice guy and he went above and beyond to help me in any way he could. He even sent me to an in-hospital dermatologist for this _skin revitalization therapy_ treatment to help my muscle and dermal tissue heal from the gunshots and it really did help me heal faster than I was expecting to the point that my gunshot wounds are practically fully healed over now, but… even all that only went so far.

Before my skin therapy treatments even started, the dermatologist gave me the warning that even though these skin treatments can work wonders on trauma victims like me, there was no 100% guarantee that my skin and muscle tissue on my chest will ever heal completely to be same as before and that I will most likely have scarred tissue on my chest for the rest of my life and… he ended up being right.

Sure my skin is healed over, but the places where I got shot on my chest have _very noticeable _scar tissue around where the bullets hit me.

And… I just don't want Molly to see me like that now.

The fact that I was a gunshot victim and will have a permanent reminder of it on my chest for my entire life is never going to be forgotten by either of us.

Because I don't want her to still see me as a victim or give her something to make her look at me differently. I'm still the same guy and I'm not in the hospital anymore.

Also, I won't lie when I say that I am still _completely_ self-conscious about it.

I bit my lip, still trying to get something in me together to look at her. I did eventually let out a sigh before saying, "Look Molly, I… I'm sorry. It's... It's me." But she just gave me a look and said, sounding confused about why I was acting like a total mentalcase right now, "Zach, what are you talking about?"

I immediately pursed my lips trying to come up with how to explain what's going on with me. Finally I got my thoughts together enough as I sat up a little more and grabbed her hands, wanting to be honest about what was going on with me. "Molly, I'm sorry it's just that… Well… You know my... _wounds_, they…"

"Zach." Molly said, cutting me off. I finally looked her in the eye again as she continued, "Zach, it's okay. I know about the scarring from the gunshot wounds. But, that's okay. Trust me, you don't think I've seen _worse_ from you at the warehouse?"

I let out a slight breathy laugh at that last slightly sarcastic comment she made, knowing she was trying to make me feel better, before I just sighed and started feeling this weird tinge of vulnerability and shame.

I had to recollect myself for a second as I admitted, "I'm just… I just don't want you to look at me differently. Especially since, I'm kind of stuck with… _this_ from now on." I motioned to my chest as I said that last part before rubbing the back of my neck with one of my hands out of nerves.

I still felt that vulnerability and embarrassment straining at me until I felt Molly retract her other hand that I was holding and I was about to see what she was doing until I felt her put both of her hands of my shoulder slowly and almost hesitantly, almost like she was trying to figure out someway to comfort me or something.

I just slowly looked up again at her as she said, "Zach… it's okay. I know when you got out of your coma, I was kind of keeping you _distanced_. But, it had nothing to do with you. To me, there's nothing wrong with you. Besides, you aren't the only one feeling... _nervous_ right now." She glanced away from me for a second as she bit her lip before slowly releasing it as she finally looked back at me.

I just tilted my head at her, feeling totally confused.

_Nervous? What does she have to be nervous about?_

To me, Molly's like the definition of cool and confident. Actually the only times I ever see her act like this is when it's just the two of us... _alone_.

But, I still couldn't wrap my head around why she said she was nervous right now. I'm the one with a chest that will permanently look like _melted swiss-cheese_ for the rest of my life, not her.

Honestly sometimes I wonder what I've really exactly done in my life so far to have this relationship with her. I mean, look at me and then look at Molly. She is literally the definition of cool and me well… again, I'm the first to admit that I'm kind of a nerd.

Before I met Molly, I spent pretty much all of my free time reading comics and playing video games in my room after school when I didn't have karate and with Caitlyn probably being the only person to keep me from total _social ineptitude_.

Then Molly and I started getting closer and hanging out a lot more and that was the first time ever that I felt completely _into_ someone like that.

But, at first, I had no idea if she even liked me back like that and... I don't know? I guess I also thought that I was kind of _out of her league_ or something anyway.

I also thought that we barely had enough in common to even hang out with each other, but… we surprisingly did get along for whatever reason.

But, I still had doubts.

Sure she was a loner like I was, but to me she was like a _cool type of loner_ to me.

Molly's this girl that wears rock band t-shirts, listened to classic rock, had this cool sarcastic attitude, and could probably easily take on anyone in a fight no matter what.

Then I always used to look at myself and think that I had probably zero chance with her. To me I was the tall, awkward nerdy guy who wears polo shirts and smartwatches everyday with only slightly decent martial arts skills compared to hers.

It wasn't until that day at _Coney Island_ that I was starting to feel like she felt the same way about me.

I still swear that night we had our first kiss, I finally understood that cliché saying about _feeling sparks_.

I will never forget when we weren't talking during that _break_ where I totally screwed up by not telling her the truth, I still couldn't stop myself from just spacing out during study hall or staring at the ceiling in my bedroom as I just replayed that kiss over and over again in my mind.

Then when I got shot, she was pretty much the one thing that kept me alive that night before I was picked up by the paramedics. And the fact that she stayed and came to visit me everyday at the hospital, even when I was in a coma.

Look, I may have not admitted this to Mr. Hamato, mainly because I didn't want to push it and the thought of me telling him this makes me think he would punch a hole through my chest and rip out my heart and show it to me, but I have no problem admitting to myself exactly how I feel about Molly.

She's the bravest and coolest person I've ever met, she's beautiful, she's smart, she saved my life, and above all of that… I love her.

Okay, I know I'm only 17 and we've only been dating for a little over 5 months, but I'd be lying to myself if said that I wasn't completely in love with her.

It took me awhile to fully figure it out, but I think that realization hit me pretty hard when she had that mental breakdown in front of me at the hospital and I just remember feeling beyond pained when I saw how what happened to me was actually affecting her and how I never wanted to make her feel like that ever again.

But… I'm not ready to tell her yet.

As much as I do want to be honest with her all the time, I know there is and isn't a time to always be completely upfront and honest.

Besides, I know both of us need kind of a _breathing space_ to help get our relationship back to how it used to be.

That and I even know that I _definitely_ need time to figure out the right time and place to tell her how I feel. I just continued to look at her, still wondering what was going on with her.

Molly let go of my shoulders and leaned back away from me a little.

I opened my mouth to ask her what was going, but… my mouth just fell slack all together and my eyes went wide as I watched her grab the bottom hem of the top of her patrol uniform before pulling it over her head and tossing it to the side on my bedroom floor.

I couldn't move as my mind was still trying to process what just happened.

**(Molly's POV)**

I bit my lip slightly as I looked away, still feeling completely nervous and also not believing what I actually just did in front of Zach.

But, honestly… this was something I've been wanting to do recently, but Zach was still in the hospital and there was no way I was going to do anything like this in a room that pretty much anyone could walk into at any second.

Because that _wouldn't_ be totally awkward at all.

But, since I knew Zach was home now and patrol wrapped up early tonight… I thought this would be an opportunity to take a small _step_ with him.

I mean, it doesn't seem like too much of a step to most people, considering that I only had my shirt off in front of him with one of my sports bras that I usually wear when I patrol still on, but still. This was kind of a big deal to me.

Zach's the first guy that's ever seen me like this.

But, I trust Zach and even though I still feel nervous and pretty embarrassed, I wanted to do something like this.

I was trying and failing miserably to stomp down a blush that threatened to cross my face, even though it was pretty dark in his room to see much that wasn't right in front of your face, as I kept nervously glancing at him just staring at me.

I seriously had no idea what I should say right now, or if I should even say or do anything.

I was just… _stuck_.

I kept glancing away slightly until I heard shifting and saw Zach sit up a little more and scoot forward to get closer to me, still not taking his eyes off me for a second until he finally looked me in the eye, I still had literally no idea what he was even thinking right now.

I was still just looking at him as he completely hesitantly reached his hand out and looked up at me, almost like he was trying to figure out if what he wanted to do, which I had a pretty good hunch of what it was, was okay. I just gave him a nod as I reach out to grab his hand, which was nervously shaking at this point, and put it on one of my right side of my abdomen.

I could practically feel every nerve under my skin pulse right on the spot where his hand touched me and trying to suppress the urge to flinch as that feeling traveled up my spine.

Then I saw his other hand slowly and shakily place itself gently on my opposite side before he slowly drifted his hands to my back. I was biting my lip as I tried to suppress yet take in all these new sensations.

As I was slowly coming to grips that this was actually happening right now, I was brought back when I felt him put a hand on the side of my face as he said, "Uh, M-Molly?" I heard him pretty audibly gulp, and saw him looking as nervous as he sounded.

I really didn't know how to respond and I glanced away slightly again and bit my lip on a nervous reflex, still internally kicking myself for acting so freaking awkward in front of him right now.

I just felt him lean his head next to mine, I could feel his lips next my ear and hear his slightly picked up yet weirdly calming breathing.

It was quiet for a second until I heard him say, quietly yet very distinct, "You look... _beautiful_."

I froze up, taking in what he said as he backed away from me. Then he was back in front of me and even though his face was beat red and he still looked completely nervous, I saw that same soft look in his eyes and that sweet and completely genuine smile plastered to his face.

I was slowly collecting myself, still trying to process what he just told me, until I finally put my hands on his shoulders again and gave him a small smile back.

I was about to lean in and kiss him but he dropped his hands away from me and gently took my hands off his shoulders. I quirked up an eyebrow, wondering what was going on until I saw him reach down and pull his t-shirt over his head before tossing it near mine on the floor.

After that, it's like both of us just needed a second to process everything before we both simultaneously reached out as I rested my hands on his shoulders and I felt him put his hands on my sides again.

We both stayed there for a moment, taking everything in, and I was fighting off every urge to look down at his body to avoid making him feel self-conscious about his scars.

I could feel him trying to flex under my hands as I saw him giving me a playful half smile. I just smirked and rolled my eyes before leaning in and saying, "You are such a dork." Making both of us laugh a little as I pressed my lips against his.

Then my eyes sprung open when he wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me flush against him in the process, and both of us let out an involuntary gasp at the new skin to skin contact between us as we picked up where we left off from before.

Ever since I had that talk with my grandfather, I really didn't know what to believe.

But, since all I've been able to do is think and especially now that I've finally been able to think about something else now that Zach is better, I feel like I've been able to finally slowly but surely figure out my exact feelings.

Sure I'm nowhere near ready to go any _further_ with him like this or say exactly how I feel about him. But, I'm just going to take this one step at a time with us.

Because as conflicted as I do feel right now, I will admit that everything right now felt completely right between us.

_**2 weeks later**_

**(Kaito's POV)**

I was watching as Caitlyn slowly walked over to where my parents were standing before taking a knee in front of them and bowing her head in respect. My father lit a candle next to him to add a bit of a ceremonial atmosphere, even if we were just in the main room of the dojo.

My parents and I spent a little time after classes today setting everything up for a make-shift _initiation ceremony_ since Caitlyn is finally joining us to become a part of our dojo.

But, it was more than just Caitlyn becoming just a regular student.

Since Caitlyn resigned at her old dojo and, even though it wasn't really required, she's also joining us to become a member of our clan, a kunoichi.

Molly even came back today and started teaching with us again and I couldn't have been more happy to finally have things back to normal, well almost back to normal.

I felt like an idiot but I seriously couldn't stop myself from smiling as I kept watching Caitlyn, now in her new uniform my father gave her, joining _my_ clan.

Even grandfather showed up, considering he is still our clan leader for all intensive purposes, to be a part of Caitlyn's initiation ceremony.

But, it seemed like he was still giving my father more of a lead role in actually conducting the initiation.

This was the same sort of ceremony that myself and my mother had to go through when we joined the clan 3 years ago since the _traditional_ induction is not really suitable or _ethical_ in modern times.

Usually being inducted to train and become a member with a new clan involves you obtaining a weapon from your previous clan as a sign loyalty to your new clan. But since there are no rival clans anymore and having Caitlyn steal something from her previous sensei's dojo sounds very wrong, we decided just to do a form of ceremony to induct her.

Sure Caitlyn is not a kunoichi yet and she still has a lot of training to do before that happens, but she is a special circumstance. Caitlyn is not just _someone off the street_ with no martial arts training or knowledge or even just a regular student at our dojo.

She's a high ranked Karate black belt who only needs to be cross-trained into ninjutsu.

Which I have no doubt she'll be able to pick everything up easily.

That and I'm mainly happy to finally have my girlfriend become a part of my clan. Even though she made it really... well, _abundantly_ clear that she will NEVER become a vigilante, but I was just happy that she was serious enough to become a true member and apprentice in my family's clan.

My grandfather stepped up with a bundle of lit sage and said a mantra while tracing smoke patterns in front of Caitlyn as a form of spiritual cleansing and to show a sign of welcome to her as a new member of the Hamato clan. But, then my grandfather stepped aside and allowed my father to step forward in front of Caitlyn to perform the ceremony.

Father looked focused, but I could also see a hint of a smile as he said, "Caitlyn, you came here today to join the ranks of the Hamato Clan and train as a kunoichi. In accepting this new position into our clan, you are expected to uphold the honor, responsibility, respect, and ideals that our clan upholds. This path you have chosen to become a kunoichi will not be easy. It will require focus from your entire mental, physical, and spiritual being and will probably one of the most intense experiences you've ever had. But, with enough hard work, you can use that potential within you to achieve that rank. Do you accept this new responsibility?"

I watched as Caitlyn bowed her head a little more and said, sounding serious, "I accept."

My father looked back at my grandfather, seeing my grandfather nod with a slight smile on his face and making my father smile and nod back before he looked back to Caitlyn.

Father was still smiling a little as he said, "Rise."

Caitlyn slowly stood up and looked to my father. "Caitlyn, you are now an honorary member of the Hamato Clan." My father said, both him and Caitlyn bowing to each other before they stood up straight and Caitlyn stepped forward and held out her hand as she said, "Thank you, I promise I won't let you down." My father just smiled and shook her hand as he said, "I know you won't, Caitlyn. You're a hard worker. I know you'll do very well."

Then I was really surprised when I saw my mother step forward and hold out her hand to Caitlyn and say, "Welcome."

Caitlyn looked about as surprised as did, but she shook my mother's hand and said, "Thank you." After I saw her talk to my grandfather and extinguish the candle, I got up and I couldn't stop myself from walking over and hugging her before I backed away a little and said, "So, how does it feel to finally be apart of the clan?"

"Well, what do you think? Besides, it's only honorary at this point, but I really want to be a kunoichi and I want to be challenged." She says, still giving me a slightly playful look at the fact that I was flirting with her right now.

But, how can I not?

Besides, she knows me well enough by now and after that one night with that little _surprise_ she gave me several weeks ago before she asked me to go to her school's prom with her… I'd say both of us could say the same.

But then I saw Molly come into view she pushed me away from Caitlyn, sounding completely _Molly,_ as she said, "Okay _Paris and Helena_, can I get in here for a second?"

I would have said some teasing comment for her getting between us, but honestly… It felt so nice to finally have my cousin back to her old self.

Molly smirked though as her and Caitlyn shook hands and Molly said, "Well, welcome to the clan. But just know from here on out that if I'm called in to spar with you on a training session that I won't take it easy on you like that one time." But Caitlyn just smiled back and said, "Oh, trust me, I'm planning on it." Making both of them laugh a little and I still couldn't fight back a smile.

My life can seriously not get better than this.

_**One hour later**_

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

It was an hour after my _initiation_ and I stayed to just thank everyone, that and Mr. Hamato made me stay and have dinner with them.

But, I got to say goodnight to Kaito and I was just packing up a gym bag and head home.

Even though going through the initiation wasn't necessary for just joining and training. After all, none of their students or even Zach went through it.

But, It was important to me to do this and since Mr. Hamato wants to train me as a kunoichi for their dojo… it only made sense.

That and I was hoping that maybe this might help Mrs. Hamato finally like me.

But, I can't complain too much.

Sure Becky and Ethan keep teasing me now at school about being a _traitor_ by switching dojos and changing my specialization all together, but they've also been way too into each other to make fun if me more since me and Valerie forced them into confronting eachother about it, but... it was about time.

Not to mention my old sensei seemed extremely disappointed that I wanted to leave. But, when it all comes down to it, I have to ultimately go where I can learn and feel wanted.

Although it's going to be a bit awkward when Kaito and I go to compete together at a martial arts tournament next month. But again, I can't complain too much, right?

After all, everything seems like it's finally coming together for me… well, almost right now.

_**Two nights later**_

**({No POV})**

Teresa groaned as she walked into that alley outside the bistro.

She leaned against the brick wall of the opposite building as she pulled out a cigarette and her lighter. She kept clicking the spark wheel on her lighter, only for nothing to happen.

Teresa was visibly getting more and more frustrated as she was saying through her teeth with the cigarette still hanging out of her mouth, "Come on you damn…" Then she was cut of when she heard and hard scrap that sounded like a match against a matchbox before seeing a hand holding a lit match right in front of her.

When Teresa slowly looked over and had to hide her surprise when she saw that the _friendly hand_ offering her a lite belonged to none other than Dmitri Koltsov.

She only quirked an eyebrow up at him, but she begrudgingly took his offer as she held out her cigarette into the match's flame before taking it back and taking in a deep drag and slowly letting out all the smoke.

"Mind if I join you?" She heard him say next to her. Teresa knocked off the ashes from the end of her cigarette as she answered, coolly yet casually, "If you like."

With that, Dmitri leaned against the wall next to her and proceeded to pull a cigar out from the inside breast pocket of his double-breasted suit jacket before taking out his match book again to lite it.

Both of them went about casually smoking for a minute before Teresa asked, still sounding annoyed, "Did you need to talk to my father?"

Teresa glanced at Dmitri, who just let out the cigar smoke from his mouth, as he said, "Actually, Teresa... I came here to speak to you."

Teresa fully turned her head over as she asked, an eyebrow quirked up at him, "Why exactly?"

"Well, I didn't know this when I was here the last few times, but… I found out from my Uncle that you are your father's business adviser." He said.

Teresa looked over at him again and said flatly, not understanding where he was going with this, "Business major with a minor in accounting. Although, I'm still not seeing why it means anything to you? My father barely seems to acknowledge it most of the time anyway."

"I don't mean anything by it. I only mean that it explains why you seemed to _know your stuff_ at that meeting a couple weeks ago when you would comment once in awhile on the _arrangement_, more so than your father seemed to."

Teresa let out a scoff as she indignantly commented, "Sounds like every damn day of my life. But, then again, I still don't see why you care either since no one else in my father's _brain-dead business_ seems to give a crap. I'm the first person and woman in my family to go to college, and for what? No cares about anything I have to say anyway."

It was quiet for a moment as Dmitri took another drag from his cigar again before blowing the smoke out of his mouth and commenting, "Why? You think I don't _value_ an intelligent woman?"

Teresa whipped her head over at him and for once, had no idea what to say to that, until she knit her eyebrows together as she rebutted, "I don't see why you would? Again no one else around here seems to care. Considering all my dad has ever been trying to do since I was 18 is try to set me up with one of his friends' imbecilic sons in a _pathetic attempt_ to pretty much _marry me off_ and get me _out of the way_ so my idiotic, man-child of a brother can be in sole charge, thinking I'm just a _placid doormat_ like my mother. Then again my dad is so _old school_ that he can't even grasp the modern business world either to the point where it weren't for me, he would be hopelessly floundering. But again, he couldn't give a damn about it or the expertise I do for him anyway."

Teresa took another deep drag from her cigarette before letting it all out, out of stress and anger.

"I understand more than you think. I'm 28 and have a master's degree in business, but my mother is always on my case about why I'm not married yet and to just _settle down_. Even though I'm a grown man and I should be able to do whatever the hell I want. So, you aren't the only one being _pressured_ by your parents. But, I digress... So, a major in business with a minor in accounting?" Dmitri said, changing the subject, his tone holding a sense of intrigue.

"Yeah, and again, what's it to you?" Teresa responds, still clearly ticked off as she continued smoking.

"To be honest, Teresa, I'd like to talk with you more about business. I can see you aren't like your father and my uncle. You understand modern business and you know like I do that their kind of _businesses_ do not even matter anymore in today's world in _taking over a city_ with_ scare tactic power_. None of that matters. All anyone cares about is making a profit and who has money and getting what you want. Those are the modern keys to success. So, if you're ever interested in talking business sometime, here's my card." Dmitri concluded, a satisfied smirk crossing his face at her, as pulled a business card out of his pocket and handing it to Teresa.

She quirked up an eyebrow as she slowly took the card from his hand and looked it over.

"We can discuss things over a drink or dinner… or something." He then took up her hand in a surprisingly very gentlemanly and traditional fashion before tipping his hat slightly to her with respectful nod, dropping her hand, and then making his way out of the alley.

Teresa kept looking at the business card before looking at the end of the alley where Dmitri went, the wheels turning in her head as a sly, intrigued, and slightly devious expression slowly took over her face.

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

It was really early by the time I got to the dojo.

There wasn't a training session planned for today, but I just wanted to come in today since I had nothing else going on. I was already in my new uniform, but I was just in my new staff t-shirt and sweatpants that I usually wear when I train.

I decided to go into some slow static stretching to loosen myself up when I heard movement coming from the other side of the dojo.

I slowly walked over and peeked next door to see Kaito's mom looking through a box and taking things out before marking down each one on a piece of paper next to.

I didn't see Kaito or his dad anywhere at all this morning.

Mrs. Hamato kept up what she was doing until I finally just walked over to her. I barely took one step in the room when she said, "Didn't know you were coming today?"

She wasn't even looking at me as she kept rummaging through the box, like she had some kind of _6th sense_, but then again she's a kunoichi and a master of ninjutsu on top of that considering her and Kaito come from an extremely long bloodline of ninjas that goes back to feudal Japan.

She eventually did glance up at me, making me freeze up and try to think of something to say. Eventually I rubbed the back of my neck before saying, "I didn't really have anything to do, so I thought I would come over."

Mrs. Hamato and I have never really talked that much and I just never have been able to figure out how to really _approach_ her.

Even though has been talking to me a bit more since she instructs me alongside Kaito's dad, but it was mainly just her critiquing my form or explaining a training exercise that I was about to do, just instructor-student _talk_. But, otherwise, I've never really had an actual conversation with Katio's mother, really?

Kaito's dad is pretty much the opposite for me, considering he is just a really easy person to talk to and feel comfortable around. But then with Kaito's mom… I just literally have no idea what I could possibly do to just have a normal conversation with her and possibly have a _friendlier _relationship between us.

I was just kind of awkwardly looking to the side before I heard, "Do you want to help?"

I glanced back to see her looking at me, waiting for me to answer. I got myself together enough as I finally said, "Sure, Mrs. Hamato. What do you need?"

I got closer and kneeled down in the opposite end of the box as she handed me a piece of paper and said, "Just record all the equipment you pick up and it's condition next to it for inventory."

I nodded before politely replying in respect and understanding, "Yes, ma'am."

Five minutes went by as both of us went through inventory in starkly awkward silence. I eventually couldn't take it anymore as I decided to take a chance and try to talk to her as I asked, "So, are Kaito and Mr. Hamato coming down soon?"

She was still keeping her eyes down and hands busy as she blindly replied, "No. I sent Kaito out with a list to run some errands and my husband is out getting an order for some new equipment, which is why I decided to take some inventory. They'll probably be out for a while."

I just nodded and realized my attempt at conversation completely bombed since the room was back to awkward and almost painful silence.

I decided to just give up while I was ahead as I leaned forward a little more to see further down into the box. As I was rummaging through everything I heard, "Where did you get that?"

I whipped my head up only to see her eyes fixated down and I followed her line of sight until my eyes went wide when I saw what she was looking at.

It was the necklace Kaito gave me. I actually wear it all the time, with the exception of when I'm sleeping, but I usually keep it tucked inside my shirt to keep it from getting in my way and snagging on anything.

Still, just the fact that Kaito specifically made this for me still completely blows my mind. I don't really come from a family that's necessarily _crafty_ in anyway so I never got a lot of handmade things growing up, so the fact that Kaito made this _one of a kind thing_ specifically for me makes it so much more valuable than anything store bought that I've gotten in my whole life.

I smiled to myself for a second about that until I finally looked at Kaito's mom, remembering she literally just asked me a question, as I replied, "It's a necklace that Kaito made for me."

I didn't really know how else to elaborate on that until I noticed her hand coming into view, twirling the pendent skillfully between her fingers as she observed it. Her Amber eyes focused as she looked intently at the side that Kaito engraved my name into before slowly releasing it out of her hand.

She sat back slightly, glancing away from me as she let out a slightly strained sigh.

I looked down at my necklace, wondering if something was wrong with it, when I heard, "When I was younger, I did a lot of things I wasn't proud of. It was like almost everything I was and did… was false. False honor, false identity, and false honesty."

I was looking at her, completely sucked in by what she was saying to me, as she paused and I watched as she slowly reached down behind her neck to reveal a long chain that encircled her neck and slipped it off over her head before slowly holding what was in her hand out to me.

My palm was face up under her hand as she dropped what appeared to be a long metallic, chain-like cord with a circular band hanging off it.

I kept looking at it closely to see Japanese writing engraved into the outer portion of the band. I was able to make out a couple of the words a bit, but then I noticed Mrs. Hamato's name was one of the words on the band, and judging by her talking about Mr. Hamato and herself right now and the fact that I remember Kaito telling me that his father taught him how to make things like this… I assumed that Mr. Hamato probably made this for Mrs. Hamato.

I handed it back to her and my internal focus was pulled away as Mrs. Hamato started speaking again, "I especially felt that sense of dishonesty when I think about my involvement with my husband when I first met him and beyond. But despite me constantly hurting, confusing, and _toying_ with him, he was kinder toward me than anyone ever was in my entire life… but I completely ignored it and took his kindness for granite, mainly because… I didn't understand it. I always hate bringing up my past and try to shut it out as much as possible, but… my childhood didn't give me a good _foundation_ on what it's like to have love and trust. My mother left when I was very young and left me to be raised by my father and… let's just say he wasn't necessarily a _warm and loving_ parent to any extent whatsoever. There was always this _strain_ and a sense of hesitation between us almost constantly. My father was just a man full of selfishness and hate, and always had been. But, that hate festered in him to the point where he could barely morally operate to actually act like a parent, or even a human being anymore. To him, I may have been his daughter, but I was more of a soldier in his eyes and after my mother left my former clan, I became his new second in command. But, it was always a mission, always a job… nothing more. Then in response, I just mimicked his behavior like a mirror back at him and after my... mother… I kept my guard up. That was why when my husband would do things and show me signs of genuine feelings, I just kept keeping him at a mental arm's length and refused to fully let him in rather than just be honest with him and myself. Then all that changed… when I had my son."

She let out a sigh before she looked up again at me again and said, "I don't know how much Kaito's told you, but…" I took a chance as I decided to be honest and say, "Trust me, ma'am. Kaito's told me a _pretty good_ amount about what happened with you going back to Japan quietly to have and raise him."

She let out a short breath as she said, "Well, that was the easy part compared to when I eventually had to come back here and eventually face everything. Confronting my husband, Kaito's father, again and telling him the truth, but that whole complicated situation even seemed like nothing compared to what I had to… _face_ with my son, when I had to tell him the truth." She paused, looking like she was trying to come up with something to say, or explain what she said, "I like to think that I love both of my children equally, but I won't deny that out of everything in my life… My son was what had the greatest impact on me. When I had my son, I'm not going to deny that he was what really _changed me_. But, it was for the better. Being alone with my son when I raised him, I started to really reevaluate myself and the life I wanted for myself and for him. I wanted to give him everything I didn't have when I was growing up and I finally saw that the person I used to be wasn't and was never entirely _me_. Through Kaito, I was able to become who I really was and finally had a true sense of honor. But, then when he found out I betrayed his trust by shielding him from the truth his whole life…" I could see Mrs. Hamato visibly tense up, almost looking pained by a memory that I had a pretty good idea of what it was.

I remember when Kaito went through his whole insane life story with me and he told me about how betrayed he felt when he found about his mother lying to him about Mr. Hamato actually being his biological father.

She gave me a very serious and still slightly pained look as she said, "My son resented me for a very long time before he fully trusted me again, and that was probably the most painful part of my life… and his too, but in a way… I knew that was just fate rearing it's ugly head on me. It was what I got for betraying my husband's kindness and trust toward me when we were younger and; of course, it was what I had coming to me by betraying our son's trust and not telling him the truth that he deserved and had a right to know, even if it was for the best at the time to keep him in the dark. I've already seen my son betrayed once and seeing him in pain because of it and I never want to see anyone or _anything_ to cause him that kind of pain ever again."

I slowly let everything she told me sink in before I finally had the realization of what she was trying to tell me. I bit my lip before saying, trying to grab her attention and make her look at me, "Mrs. Hamato?"

She looked up at me, her Amber eyes practically glowing at me in intrigue as I finally got a grip over myself and said, "Look, Mrs. Hamato, Kaito's told me _quite a lot_ about that part of his life, and whether you believe me or not, I just want you to know this. I really like Kaito a lot and I admire him so much because of who he is as a person and I just want you to know that I would never try anything to cause him any more pain and betrayal than he's already gone through. Trust me, I know the feeling too well too. But, I also don't want you to feel like you need to not like me either for whatever reason and make it so we can't get along. Kaito has so much respect for both you and your husband and I want to find that same respect for both of you too."

It was dead silence between us and just the internal tenseness from myself was almost suffocating as I was trying to come to grips with what I just honestly admitted to Mrs. Hamato.

I was about to just forget the whole thing as I reached for something else inside the box to continue taking inventory when I heard, "So, you're really serious about wanting to be a kunoichi?"

I whipped my head up at her, still wrapping my head around her question, as I looked at her and gave her a sharp nod before confirming honestly, "Yes, more than almost anything."

She tilted her head at me for a second, her face unreadable as she stood up and looked away before glancing over her shoulder, "C'mon."

I tilted my head at her confused as I said, "Ma'am?"

She had her arms behind her back and looking to be in what I could only call an 'at ease' military stance for a soldier as she asked, still not looking at me, "How's your ninjutsu history? Know much about the origins of a kunoichi's _craft_?"

I quirked up an eyebrow as I said, knowing I sounded confused and still having no idea what Mrs. Hamato was even talking about right now, as I responded, "But, I thought 'kunoichi' was always just the female variant of the term 'ninja'?"

I heard her click her tongue on the roof of her mouth before she said, "Not quite, at least in the beginning."

I watched as she walked over to the doorway leading to Kaito and I's usual side of the dojo before looking back at me, this almost sly looking smirk crossing her face, before she said, her tone sounding almost as sly as her expression, "Come in here, if you want a lesson? Trust me, there are _aspects_ about being a kunoichi that even my husband can't teach you."

I watched as she disappeared into the other room and I slowly got up and followed. Even though I'm not entirely sure what exactly Mrs. Hamato was talking about right now, but if I were to guess, I think this was her way of making peace between us and starting over.

Besides, I want to be a kunoichi, she's pretty much the ultimate master of being a kunoichi, and if I didn't accept her offer to teach me _the ropes_ on the specifics of being a kunoichi?...Well, I'd be pretty stupid not to.

Maybe this is my chance to finally get to actually know Mrs. Hamato.

I can only hope, right?

_**3 months later**_

**(Mona's POV)**

I was running, trying to get things done, and also to give Molly _space_. Even though it's literally killing me that I can't be up there helping her get ready.

_Ugh, why did I have to teach her how to cut and style her hair by herself when she was 10?!_

I sighed to myself, but I just bit my lip. I knew I was being a hypocrite.

Besides I was the same way at her age.

I still remember when I was getting myself ready to go to Prom with Raph and I literally spent the whole afternoon getting myself ready and I was acting like a typical teenager and wanting my parents to just give me _space_ to do everything myself.

So, I know I can't judge her and I'll stay out of her way… for right now.

Raph just got back from dropping Jimmy off at Mikey and Irma's house, which was really nice of Irma to offer to let Jimmy come over when we last had coffee together so Raph and I could be apart of this with Molly without Jimmy making his typical 11 year old immature comments about how _stupid_ or _boring_ this would probably be for him.

I was still going through everything in my head about what I wanted to do when I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" I called out, immediately put down what I was doing, as I practically sprinted to the door and opened it to see Zach standing there, smiling ear to ear, as he said, "Hi Mrs. Hamato."

He was standing there in a tuxedo with with an olive green colored vest and tie over a white dress shirt.

There was a clear plastic box in his hand with a corsage inside. I couldn't stop myself from smiling back as I said, "Hi Zach, come in. Molly should be down soon." He was still smiling as he walked in and I simultaneously closed the door behind him.

I debated for a second before finally just giving in to what I wanted to do, even though by now I should be pretty safe, as I said, "I'll just check if Molly's ready. Just stay there."

"Okay." I heard him call back until as I started to make my way up to Molly's room.

I am so excited about this… and I'm not even the one going!

I haven't even seen her dress yet since her and Caitlyn went out dress shopping together when I was still at Emerson grading papers in my office.

But, I think this must have been how my mom felt when this was me at Molly's age.

Just to be excited for someone else and I really hope she has a great time tonight like I did when I was around her age at Prom.

Although if Molly thinks her and Zach are just going to walk out of here to go to Zach's school; well, let's just say she has another thing coming.

**({No POV})**

Zach was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Molly to come downstairs so they could get ready to head out for Prom.

He looked at himself quickly in the mirror that was right next to the front door of Raphael and Mona's house and looked himself over really quick, until his focus was interrupted by heavy steps that were unmistakable to him as Raphael stood in the doorway leading into the den, his arms crossed, and giving Zach a steady and unreadable look.

Neither of them knew what to say at first until Zach saw Mr. Hamato walk up to him.

Zach was still wondering what was going to happen until Raphael held his hand out to Zach and said, "Hope you guys have fun tonight."

Zach stood there owl-eyed and still shocked that Mr. Hamato was on better terms with him now. So, Zach just smiled and shook Raphael's hand as he said, "Thank you, Mr. Hamato." Then like a vice, Raphael's hand crushed Zach's as he got in his face a little as he alluded in a low and intimidating tone, "Just don't have _too much fun._"

"_Well, slightly better terms."_ Zach thought to himself.

Zach froze for a second, knowing _exactly_ what Raphael was threatening him about right now, before giving him a sharp nod in understanding. "Yes sir." Zach said, proud of how well he did at covering up how secretly scared he still is of Raphael for bringing up _things_ like that that are almost parallels of his worst nightmares.

Raphael smirked slightly in appreciation and slightly sick satisfaction that he still has this kind over _leverage_ over his daughter's boyfriend as he slapped Zach on the shoulder blade.

"Coming down!" They heard Mona call out, making them look up the stairs, only for both Zach and Raphael to just literally freeze up and stare.

Both of them kept looking up to see Mona making her way back down, but it was what followed her that really had their attention.

Molly made her way down the stairs wearing a long olive green and black dress, that matched the color of Zach's tie and vest, and black fingerless formal gloves that went up to her elbows.

Her hair was down for the most part but it had a slight wave with several of the front strands of her hair on either side of her head pulled back to keep her hair set where she wanted it.

Zach and Raphael were still silent as they still watched Molly.

Molly noticed her boyfriend and father before just gave them a slightly look and quirked up an eyebrow as she said, "What? Is me wearing a dress still that surprising?"

Zach just shook his head before just smiling his usual sweet smile and rubbing the back of his neck before saying, "No, it's just… You look amazing."

As much as Molly wanted to roll her eyes at the comment and make a remark of her own, she knew it was something Zach genuinely meant. Then Zach looked down and opened the box to take out the corsage and Molly holding out her wrist so Zach could slip it over her right wrist and Molly took the opportunity to pin the white rose boutonniere to his tuxedo jacket as both of them shared a small smile between them.

Raphael was watching them them all the while, and as much as he wanted to feel anger or displeasure on reflex to the situation, he couldn't stop himself from smirking at seeing his daughter happy.

It didn't go unnoticed as Mona watched her husband and gave him a knowing smirk all the while.

_**4 hours later**_

**(Molly's POV)**

It was well into the dance as Zach and I were able to find Kaito and Caitlyn with her friends dancing. But, after making a quick escape from my house since my mom was just taking an endless series of Prom pictures, this was child's play.

They noticed us as Zach and I joined the group after getting a drink from the refreshment table and Caitlyn just motioned to her crown and pageant sash that she got after winning Prom Queen a little over two hours ago and yelled over the music, "This was a fluke!"

I smirked as I yelled back, "Rather you than me! I would have cracked that crown in half and threw it out the window hours ago."

That made both of us laugh before Kaito cut in and gave me a playful look as he callout, "Yeah, you would!" I gave him a look back with a smirk as I punched him on the arm, making Kaito let out an amused chuckle.

We kept going about what we were doing until a slow song finally hit.

Everything came to a stop as I looked to Zach and saw him step closer to me as he put his hands on my waist and pull me closer to him while I laced my fingers together behind his neck as we started to go in a usual slow circle together.

Him flashing that usual sweet smile and I couldn't help myself from cracking a small smirk back at him before I rested my head against his chest and still not believing everything that's happened.

I mean, despite everything that happened in pretty much this never ending _situation_ throughout this whole year, all the uncertainty and confusion and just _everything_ that made me reevaluate myself.

I was somehow able to get through all of it.

At this point, whatever else life wants to throw at me next… I am more than ready to take it on.

**Well, the first story ended with a prom portion and I felt it was only right to end this one with a little paying tribute prom portion as well. My God, this chapter literally took me what seemed like forever to write, but 18 pages in word processing later and I am still not regretting a thing. Actually I think this is the longest chapter I've written to date, so that's something for the tally books. Haha. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed everything from the Zally feels, the introduction of a new villain, Karai and Caitlyn finally bridging the gap, and everything in between. Now, as I said, this is the end of **_**Summation Situation**_**; however, I am now making an official announcement on this. I am currently in the works to start writing a one shot series linked and based off of the **_**Flirting with the Enemy**_ **series and it will be called **_**Flirting with the Enemy One-Shots**_**. I've been wanting to do this for a while and it will be exactly what it sounds like. In essence, it will be a canonical one-shot series based on these AU fanfics. These will consist of one-shot-like chapter displaying the time skips, future events, and just anything you all wanted to see from the characters in my variate AU universe of TMNT. That's right! You all have been so amazing for all the support you have given me for almost 4 YEARS come Spring and I just want to thank you all again so much. So, I just wanted to give back to you guys for being so incredibly amazing people by asking you guys what YOU wanted to see. Just leave me something in a review or PM if there was anything not mentioned in the stories that you guys wanted to see covered that just couldn't be included due to plot constraints that I had to stick to. But, now that I won't have that anymore since one-shots are more individual, it's open season guys! Lol. I already have several one-shot ideas already have in the works concerning the futures for Zally, Kailyn, and many others. ;) But, it could be anything. Action, romantic, friendship, family, or time skip related content throughout the duration of the whole tetrology… YOU NAME IT! All you have to do is give me the word and I will see what I can do! :) Just make a note that **_**Flirting with the Enemy One-Shots**_ **will be under an M-rating so I can have more of a **_**wide-berth**_ **to include more content of all levels and I should have it up in the **_**very**_ **near future. Again, thank you all so much for everything guys and in the spirit of the times, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and best holiday wishes to each and everyone of you. Thanks a million for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**

**Stay forever classy and see you all next time!**

**Dexter1995**


End file.
